Reencuentro
by Legan Hanazono
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde los acontecimientos de la Clase Negra, la vida de aquellas alumnas ha cambiado pero un asesino nunca deja de serlo no importa cuanto haya cambiado… y es momento de recordárselos. La Clase Negra vuelve y esta vez con invitados especiales ¿nuestras asesinas y sus herederos están listos para esto? Ya no hay vuelta atrás: el juego ha comenzado.
1. Cap 1 Prólogo

**Cap. 1 Prólogo.**

-Ningún asesino deja de serlo, no importa cuanto haya cambiado, cuanto lo desee… nada de eso importa una vez que sus manos se han manchado de sangre, una vez que sus manos han arrebatado la vida de alguien la marca de la muerte les ha quedado y serán asesinos toda su vida lo quieran o no… así es la ley: asesino una vez, asesino por siempre-

-Wow ¿Quién escribe tus líneas? Eso en verdad fue inspirador-

-Por favor hijo la ironía y el sarcasmo están de más… sabes que tus bromitas, o mejor dicho, tu humor no aplica conmigo-

-Ok, lo lamento no era mi intención pero en verdad soy sincero madre, me ha gustado mucho eso que has dicho, me parece muy cierto-

Obscuridad, la noche está completamente obscura ni siquiera la luz de la luna lograba iluminar el cielo que se veía amenazado por gigantescas nubes que anunciaban una tormenta… y no solo una tormenta natural.

Luz, solo hay un lugar que tiene luz… iluminado por una gigantesca pantalla, en un edificio de proporciones colosales, se encuentra un salón ocupado por una mujer y un joven que atentos miran la pantalla vigilando cada movimiento

-Y bien ese es todo mi reporte de hoy-

-Vaya… por lo que veo es lo mismo de siempre… totalmente aburrido, predecible, desagradable-

Suspirando aquella mujer de cabellera larga dio un último vistazo a la pantalla, frunció el ceño levantándose de su asiento realmente molesta

-¿Desde cuándo la Clase Negra se ha vuelto aburrida? Por todos los cielos han pasado años… ¡AÑOS! Desde la última generación que valió la pena. Después de esa generación todas las que siguieron fueron y son terribles: predecibles, sin emoción, carentes de talento, totalmente aburridas… aaaah en verdad es una lástima, estas generaciones ya no valen la pena… son una pérdida de tiempo-

-Sin mencionar que los objetivos son tan fáciles de terminar, realmente uno o dos han sobrevivido, y que los asesinatos son casi todos iguales, llenos de clichés baratos, y que los deseos que piden no son precisamente los más originales, y que no hay emoción o acción de otro tipo, y que…-

-Hijo, en verdad ahórrate la parte en la cual quieres hacerme sentir mejor ¿quieres? Se perfectamente que las ultimas clases negras no han sido las mejores… pero dime ¿Cómo puedes superar a una generación que tuvo de todo?-

Retomando su lugar, la elegante mujer miró una vez más sin animo lo que se encontraba frente a ella, resopló y tocando la pantalla quitó las imágenes que habían, seleccionó un carpeta y presionó un archivo que al desplegarse mostraba las fotos de 13 chicas, cada imagen con una breve descripción de quienes eran

-Cada una de ellas era especial a su manera pero lo que las hacia realmente especiales eran los desequilibrios que cada una tenia, la locura personal que poseían junto con sus habilidades y sus historias de fondo eran insuperables… ninguna pudo lograr el objetivo pero las formas en las que lo intentaron eran como poesía en movimiento-

-Aaaah en verdad no sabes cuánto lamento no haber pertenecido a esa generación, las historias que me cuentan son I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E-S, era un grupo fantástico, maravilloso… al parecer las mejores asesinas que ha habido en la academia Myojo… siento envidia de que ustedes vivieron eso y yo no, realmente me molesta que a mí que soy tan buen chico me haya tocado algo así de malo ¡JUM!-

Haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos en una pose dramática ese chico se acercó a su madre quien lo abrazó para "consolarlo"

-No te sientas así hijo mío, tu paciencia será recompensada… después de todo no puedo dejar a mi pequeño fuera de algo tan divertido como esto, estoy segura que esta Clase Negra vamos a disfrutarla infinitamente los tres-

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de ambos, la mujer entrelazó sus dedos mientras veía fijamente la imagen de cada una de las chicas de la pantalla

-Ha pasado tanto… será divertido ver el reencuentro de esa Clase Negra-

-¡Que emoción! Al fin viviré la experiencia completa-

La enigmática mujer se dirigió a una parte de la habitación donde se encontraba lo que parecía ser una caja de seguridad, sacó de ella 6 sobres negros y dándoselos al joven, con voz enérgica exclamó

-Un asesino jamás deja de serlo y ya es tiempo de que se los recordemos… manda las invitaciones hijo mío, el juego está a punto de comenzar-

Tomando los sobres y haciendo una corta reverencia, el chico salió, dando pequeños saltos de emoción, para cumplir lo más rápido posible el mandato de su madre mientras pensaba "_No puedo esperar más ¡esto será fabuloso!"_

Un relámpago iluminó toda la habitación mientras aquella mujer reía maniáticamente señalando a cada una de las imágenes de esas chicas

-Descansaron 20 años pero ningún asesino puede escapar a su destino… chicas yo les pregunto: ¿Están listas para la cuenta regresiva? ¡Esta vez no hay escapatoria!- 

* * *

_Hola a todo el fandom de Akuma no Riddle! /n.n/ sean bienvenidos a este fanfic titulado "Reencuentro" me da muchísima emoción compartir esta historia con ustedes pues tenía tiempo que estaba planeando este fic, precisamente mientras escribía "Misión: Maternidad" surgió la idea, de ahí que lo tome como una especie de precuela (aunque bien me sirvió para dar el contexto de nuestras asesinas) entonces después de pensarlo mucho dije ¿Por qué no? Y boom, comenzó este fanfic._

_En esta ocasión no habrá one-shots, serán capítulos algunos largos algunos no tanto, este realmente es algo corto porque se trata del prólogo xD ¿Qué es lo que pasará? ¿Qué vivirán nuestras asesinas favoritas? ¿Cuál será el papel de sus hijos ante esto? Para saber esto (y más) sigan esta historia ;)_

_Muchas gracias por leer y saben que los reviews son siempre bien recibidos, siéntanse libres de escribirme lo que quieran, comentarios buenos, malos, etc. _

_Espero apoyen esta historia y me manden su energía y buenas vibras para poder escribir con calidad n.n_

_Sin más por el momento, un abrazo, saludos y nos estamos leyendo! _

_Legan Hanazono fuera :D_


	2. Cap 2 Invitación

**Cap. 2 Invitación. **

_**La Academia Myojo se complace**_

_**en invitar a usted y a su apreciable familia**_

_**al reencuentro del 10° Grado (Kurogumi)**_

_**con motivo de la celebración de la**_

_**EDICIÓN ESPECIAL DE LA CLASE NEGRA**_

_**y así formar parte de este magno evento.**_

_**Pronto estaremos en contacto con ustedes, recuerden que:**_

_**Un asesino nunca deja de serlo.**_

_**El juego ha comenzado **_

_**¿Están listas?**_

Ese mensaje se encontraba dentro de cada una de las invitaciones que habían sido repartidas ya con un destino claro: seis hogares, seis familias. La invitación era sencilla pero al ser idéntica a un aviso de asesinato que las participantes habían usado durante su estancia en la Clase Negra no quedaría duda alguna de quien lo mandaba y cuál era su objetivo.

A primera hora se habían mandado las invitaciones por indicaciones de un joven rubio, quien calculaba el tiempo en que serían recibidas, sonriendo maliciosamente miró su reloj y fue a informar a su madre sobre sus nuevas actividades y responsabilidades.

-Ya se han repartido las invitaciones… pfff ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar madre?-

-Paciencia hijo mío, en unas horas oficialmente comenzará la Clase Negra… los avisos no tardarán en llegar y nosotros tenemos todo listo así que se paciente-

Y mirando hacia la gigantesca pantalla observó las imágenes de los participantes, sonriendo entrelazó sus dedos al tiempo que pensaba "Esto será interesante".

…

Habían vivido tranquilamente por 20 años, nada malo podía ya ocurrir, todo su pasado quedaba ahí, lo único que importaba era su presente y su futuro en compañía de las personas más importantes y que más amaban… Era una día común, tranquilo, ninguna de ellas imaginaba la tormenta que se avecinaba en su vida, por lo que cada familia realizaba sus rutinas como siempre, sin temor, en total paz… después de todo ¿Quién puede predecir el futuro?

Ahora solo quedaba esperar…

* * *

El día comenzaba y con él las distintas labores de las personas. En una casa modesta pero muy linda una mujer castaña se encontraba en la cocina para preparar el alimento más importante del día: el desayuno. Poco a poco iba sacando utensilios e ingredientes para prepararlo, abriendo la alacena descubrió algo que hizo que suspirara y moviera la cabeza negativamente llevando sus manos al rostro, estaba sorprendida no podía creer que después de años aún se comportara de esa manera un poco infantil

-No, no, no ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

Una alegre peli purpura se acercaba tarareando una canción, era la primera en llegar a la cocina y al ver quien se encontraba ahí su alegría se hizo más grande, se acercó por atrás y abrazándola por la cintura susurró a su oído

-Buenos días Shiena-chan ¿Qué hay de desayunar?-

Kenmochi Shiena rompió ese abrazo y volteó para encarar a esa hermosa mujer, su mujer, y con un rostro muy serio la miró a los ojos comenzando a regañarla

-Takechi nunca vas a cambiar ¿cierto? Podrías explicarme ¿Qué demonios hacen unas tijeras clavadas en la caja de cereal?-

Fingiendo una cara total de asombro, Takechi Otoya parpadeo un par de veces y miró la caja destrozada con las tijeras, intentando controlar el inminente ataque de risa que le provocaba ver a Shiena molesta ante aquella broma, simplemente levantó los hombros y comenzó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado

-Yo no sé lo que pasó conejita, acabo de despertar ¿Quién habrá hecho algo tan horrible?-

-Otoya te estoy exigiendo una explicación-

La oji turquesa no pudo contener más su risa y una carcajada fue la primera respuesta que obtuvo la castaña quien a cada segundo fruncía más el ceño, después de unos segundos el ataque de risa se calmó y los preciosos ojos turquesa miraron a unos enojados ojos café

-No te enojes conejita lo admito me declaro culpable-

-Podrías por favor explicarme el por qué lo hiciste-

-Fácil, antes era una asesina serial ahora soy una asesina cereal… ¿comprendes?-

Shiena levantó una ceja y la dureza de su rostro se transformaba dando pasó a una cara de incredulidad, esto era otra broma de su peli purpura y volvía a caer, suspiró resignadamente y llevó las manos a su rostro intentando así disimular la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro por ese acto tan infantil, después de años aun no era capaz de intuir cuando Otoya iba a hacer una broma, la oji café siempre lo negaba pero en el fondo las bromas y chistes de su amada siempre la hacían reír; poniendo una expresión seria nuevamente, movió la cabeza negativamente y cruzándose de brazos dijo

-¿Podrías recordarme el por qué me casé contigo Otoya?-

Otoya poco a poco se acercaba suave y seductoramente a Shiena quien había dejado de lado sus labores en la cocina para esperar el próximo movimiento de su peli purpura

-Pues… tengo algunas ideas del por qué te quedaste conmigo Shiena-chan-

-Bien te escucho-

-Número uno: soy irresistible. Número dos: soy increíblemente atractiva. Número tres: sin afán de presumir soy súper sexy. Número cuatro: mi encantadora personalidad. Número cinco: soy una excelente amante. Número seis y la más importante: si no lo hacías te iba a cortar en miles de pedacitos-

-Eres una tonta Otoya, ambas sabemos perfectamente que lo último es mentira, me quedé contigo porque te amo y me enamoré perdidamente de ti-

-Así como yo de ti, por eso estamos juntas porque somos un par de locas que se enamoraron y se amaron, fin de la historia-

Shiena abrazó por el cuello a Otoya quien tomándola de su cintura la acercó a ella, se miraron una vez más a los ojos y sin decir más se besaron, primero un tierno beso que a cada momento iba tomando más intensidad hasta volverse un beso realmente apasionado que fue interrumpido con una voz que ellas conocían perfectamente

-¡Ay por favor! Consíganse un cuarto ¿quieren? Les recuerdo que estamos aquí en la casa-

Takechi Seiki el hijo mayor de Shiena y Otoya: alto, atractivo, cuerpo atlético, de cabello purpura un poco largo y desordenado, en sus ojos siempre se podía ver una mirada traviesa y encantadora de un bello color turquesa, Seiki era muy parecido a Otoya físicamente y en algunos aspectos de su personalidad, gustaba de jugar con cualquier objeto filoso (en especial de su preciosa navaja suiza), le encantaba meterse en problemas pues rara vez tomaba en serio las cosas, odiaba seguir ordenes por lo que lo consideraban un rebelde sin causa que desafiaba a todos excepto a su familia pues era lo único que le importaba en la vida y lo único que respetaba, molestar a las personas jugándoles bromas era de sus pasatiempos favoritos, popular en la escuela por su personalidad irreverente sabía de su encanto y por eso se consideraba un seductor, siendo su sonrisa y su mirada sus mejores armas. Takechi Seiki sin duda era digno hijo de Takechi Otoya.

Separándose rápidamente Shiena volvió a su tarea de preparar el desayuno con un sonrojo evidente en su rostro mientras Otoya con una risilla se dirigía a ese chico

-Hijo… la última vez que "conseguimos un cuarto" nueve meses después tenías un hermanito-

-¡AAAAAAHHH MA! ¡POR FAVOR! NO NECESITO DETALLES-

-Jajajajaja hijo, deberías ver tu expresión… no tiene precio. Bien dejemos esta conversación de lado ¿podrías decirme dónde está tu hermano? Se le hará tarde para desayunar-

-Fue por la correspondencia, él SÍ pudo huir, el muy cobarde me abandonó dejándome a mi suerte y ante sus arrumacos-

-No te abandoné hermanito, sólo que alguien debe hacer el trabajo pesado de ir por la correspondencia… en verdad sigo sin entender por qué es que aun gastan papel para esto ¿no es más fácil a través de internet?-

-Algunas personas jamás entenderemos la tecnología y preferimos algunas cosas a la antigua pequeño-

Entrando a la cocina y entregando la correspondencia el menor de la familia hacia su entrada. Takechi Akira era un poco más bajo que su hermano mayor, atractivo, delgado aunque tenía algunos músculos marcados, su cabello castaño corto y perfectamente peinado lo único rebelde en él era una pequeña trenza en la parte de atrás de su cabeza al final de su cabello, sus ojos turquesa eran hermosos y siempre tenían un aire intelectual y serio, Akira tenía mucho en común con Shiena físicamente y en gustos, amante de la tecnología y el orden, respetuoso de las reglas y cauteloso, perfeccionista e inteligente, gustaba de leer y pasar horas con sus aparatos electrónicos, era el chico estrella y el modelo a seguir por lo que él era muy diferente a su hermano a pesar de eso su relación era muy buena pues ambos eran el "protector" del otro: Seiki evitaba que molestaran a su hermano, Akira trataba de evitar que su hermano se metiera en problemas… aunque eso no impedía que el mayor le hiciera bromas a su hermanito. Castaño, inteligente y geek así era Takechi Akira, digno hijo de Kenmochi Shiena.

-¿huh? ¿Alguien podría explicarme por favor por qué la caja de cereal está rota?-

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas Akira-kun… por el bien de tu salud mental-

Guiñando un ojo hacia su pequeño Otoya tomó la correspondencia y sin mucho interés comenzó a revisarla, la mayoría de ellas eran cuentas por pagar, eso era algo común pero un sobre negro no lo era, la peli purpura no sabía que era esa carta hasta que al examinarla con cuidado miró un símbolo que le resultaba familiar, abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendida ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Iba a levantarse de la mesa para ir con Shiena y juntas averiguar que era pero eso debía esperar pues los chicos comenzaban a pelear, Otoya se concentró en apagar esa pelea

-¡Hey! ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¿Qué están peleando?-

-Ma, Seiki está jugando con el cuchillo y eso me pone nervioso, dile que pare-

-Seiki-kun, sabes que no puedes jugar con eso en la mesa-

-Pero ma… Akira está jugando con su Tablet… y tengo entendido que él tampoco puede hacer eso en la mesa ¿Por qué él sí y yo no?-

-Oh por todos los… Akira-kun ¿Qué necesidad tienes de estar pegado a eso todo el día? Te ordeno dejes eso-

-Lo haré solo si mamá también lo hace-

Los tres miraron en dirección de Shiena quien rápidamente escondía su celular y le lanzaba una mirada furiosa al menor; después de ese "incidente" los cuatro desayunaban tranquilamente o al menos eso aparentaba una oji turquesa que por dentro se encontraba intranquila, esto fue notado por la castaña quien tomando su mano preguntaba si todo estaba bien obteniendo como respuesta una negativa y un hablaremos más tarde señalando con la mirada a los jóvenes que se encontraban con ellas, asintiendo suavemente besó en la mejilla a su mujer escuchando un sonoro "aaaaaaggh estamos aquí" de sus hijos. Quedando solas en casa, Otoya tomó el sobre negro mostrándoselo a Shiena quien sorprendida lo examinaba, al abrirlo encontraron una invitación en algo que parecía un aviso de asesinato, leyeron el mensaje y al terminar una horrible sensación se apoderó de ellas: miedo.

-E-esto… esto viene de la Academia Myojo ¿o me equivoco?-

-Tienes razón es el símbolo de Myojo… creí que después de tu ciber ataque nos dejarían en paz ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?-

-Es claro que se trata de una invitación… pero no sé qué es lo que pretenden exactamente. Están dementes y si creen que voy a ser parte de eso están muy equivocados-

-Tranquila conejita, seguramente solo mandaron eso para asustarnos, no creo que intenten algo. Como sea debemos estar alertas y proteger a los chicos de esto, ellos no tienen idea de nada y es mejor que sigan así… tranquila, estamos juntas en esto, nada malo nos va a pasar ¿de acuerdo?-

-Trataré de estar bien, por ahora debemos ser cautelosas, no sabemos que harán o cómo actuarán. Por favor Otoya ten mucho cuidado-

-Tú también por favor y tratemos de estar tranquilas y de actuar normal por el bien de nuestros pequeños ¿sí?-

La peli purpura abrazó y besó a su mujer para así consolarla, como habían planeado siguieron su rutina normal con las debidas precauciones y rompieron esa invitación mandándola al olvido; las misiones de asesinato y su deseo por matar habían quedado atrás, tenían una segunda oportunidad en la vida, sus pecados ya habían sido expiados y perdonados ¿Por qué su pasado regresaba a atormentarlas?

* * *

La música, se dice, es el lenguaje del alma y en esa casa tradicional llenaba cada espacio, desde cualquier punto podían escucharse las alegres notas de la música que reflejaban exactamente el alma y ser de una hermosa chica… aunque una seria mujer no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con eso

-¡AAAAAHHH! DIABLOS… APAGUEN ESE SONIDO INFERNAL-

-No seas amargada Kouko-chan… hablas como una persona mayor que no le encuentra sentido a la vida y le molesta todo de los jóvenes-

-Oye Suzu yo no soy así, lo que me molesta es que suba a todo volumen esa basura que llaman música, eso es lo que no entiendo ¿Qué necesidad tiene de hacerlo? Además, si no está con su música a todo volumen esta siempre con esos audífonos ¿no crees que eso ya es obsesivo?-

-Jojojo oooh Kouko-chan, ya la conoces, la música en verdad es su pasión más grande además no es secreto para ninguna cuál es su más grande sueño-

-Lo sé, lo sé pero esto ya es el colmo, iré a hablar con esa jovencita y a poner las reglas claras-

-Oooooh esto será memorable… dime Kouko-chan ¿Cuántas veces has tratado de poner las reglas claras con tu hija y has tenido éxito?-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas Suzu? Estas insinuando que fallaré esta vez, porque si es así…-

-Jojojojojo yo no he dicho nada cariño, es solo que bueno tu historial no es precisamente el mejor, siempre terminas "perdiendo" ante tu hija-

Kaminaga Kouko había sido "herida" en su orgullo y decidida a demostrarle a Shutou Suzu que se encontraba en un error se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, Suzu sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría y no se perdería de esa diversión, así que juntas llegaron a la habitación de su preciosa heredera, Suzu optó por tocar la puerta pero al no obtener respuesta una desesperada Kouko entró a la habitación, la oji ámbar ocultó una ligera risa mientras pensaba "Aquí vamos de nuevo" y debido al ruido que había la peli negra comenzó a levantar la voz

-JOVENCITA QUIERO QUE APAGUES ESO EN ESTE MOMENTO Y ME ESCUCHES-

La chica al escuchar esa frase inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, suspiró y levantó su mirada al cielo pensando "Aquí vamos de nuevo", dejó de bailar, de cantar y apagó su música, volteando para estar frente a sus madres con una elegante y actuada reverencia se dirigió a Kouko

-Dígame okasama ¿en qué puedo servirla?-

Shutou Irena era la preciosa hija de Kouko y Suzu, cabello largo de color negro azulado, ojos coquetos y alegres que combinaban perfecto con el color ámbar que tenían, delgada, de buen cuerpo aunque un poco bajita de estatura, daba la apariencia de ser una chica frágil y delicada debido a su figura estilizada pero la realidad era que se encontraba en excelente forma y era fuerte, su cuerpo y mente se encontraban en equilibrio por lo que era una chica tranquila y pacifica pero que no dudaba en actuar cuando la situación lo requería, su más grande pasión era la música, compañera eterna de su vida, por lo que su más grande sueño era convertirse en una idol, componer canciones y leer poesía para inspirarse era de las cosas que más le gustaban; hermosa, alegre, llena de energía, en su rostro siempre había una suave y delicada sonrisa, musical y con alma de poeta, tranquila y relajada, era un espíritu libre por lo que seguir reglas no era precisamente lo suyo pero tampoco era una rebelde, al igual que Suzu amaba los largos baños con sales y como Kouko amaba estudiar y leer. Shutou Irena tenía un parecido increíble con Suzu, en personalidad y en físico, cosa que no desagradaba a Kouko pues sabía que su hija había heredado lo mejor de ambas… haciendo que fuese su digna heredera.

-Déjate de bromas y ponme atención Irena que esto no voy a repetirlo, hay que poner reglas en esta casa, porque si no hay orden se cae en la anarquía y…-

Irena se sentó en su cama junto a Suzu, ambas sabían de memoria aquel discurso por lo que ignorando completamente a Kouko comenzaron a intercambiar miradas cómplices para salir de esa situación y ahorrarse tiempo pues las dos peli azules sabían perfectamente lo que pasaría: ella le ganaría a su madre y demostraría una vez más que Kouko no tenía el control sobre ella. Suzu le guiñó el ojo a su hija señalando así que su táctica comenzaba, Irena rio por debajo y ambas se levantaron tomadas del brazo alejándose lentamente en dirección a la puerta, dejando a la peli negra hablando sola

-…Y por eso te pido, no, te exijo que mejores tus gustos musicales y bajes el volumen cuando escuches tu música mientras estemos en casa. De acuerdo Irena…. ¿huh? ¿Irena? ¿Suzu?-

Al verse a solas Kouko se quitó sus lentes y cubrió su rostro con la mano, "Volvieron a hacerlo… esas dos de nuevo se salieron con la suya" suspiró resignada ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su hija ganaba (aunque si lo veía bien era injusto pues Suzu siempre estaba del lado de su hija) pero no podía enojarse con esas dos oji ámbar pues eran la alegría de su vida, sin más que decir decidió disfrutar de ese silencio y se dirigió a su estudio a trabajar "Más tarde iré a verlas".

Lejos ya de ahí madre e hija caminaban rumbo al trabajo: un Spa que años atrás Suzu había abierto y que a Irena le encantaba, a la peli cielo le gustaba supervisar todo en ese lugar y trabajar ahí era una delicia, lo mismo pasaba con Irena que veía ese sitio como un escape de la rutina diaria, además de que ahí tenía su propio espacio para cantar y practicar sus coreografías. Al llegar todos las saludaban respetuosamente y se sentían bien de tenerlas. Después de un largo rato un chico repartidor llegó con unos paquetes, Suzu se encontraba ocupada por lo que la joven heredera fue quien los recibió, impulsada por la curiosidad comenzó a revisar cada paquete

-Mmmm veamos, sales de baño… Dios, son mis preferidas… creo que tomaré un baño más tarde, mmm ¿Qué más? Té verde… distintos aromas de incienso… mmm velas… ¿huh? ¿Qué es esto?-

Un sobre negro que se encontraba entre dos paquetes se había caído, la pequeña oji ámbar lo levantó y mirándolo detenidamente no sabía de qué se trataba, era un sobre negro, seguro algún volante o invitación. Dispuesta a abrirlo se detuvo al ver que su mamá se encontraba frente a ella

-¿Qué tienes ahí mi pequeña?-

-Solo algunos paquetes que llegaron para el Spa okasa… y mira esto venía entre ellos ¿Qué crees que sea?-

Extendiéndole el sobre Suzu no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía una ligera sospecha de que era al ver el escudo de la Academia pero no podía ser posible, había pasado tanto tiempo ¿Por qué de nuevo? Simulando que todo estaba bien, le restó importancia a ese sobre y lo guardo en su bolsillo, acaricio la cabeza de su hija y depositando un dulce beso en su frente trataba de tranquilizarse

-No te preocupes mi niña, no es nada importante, seguro una especie de volante o recibo… ¡oh, oh! deberías ir a tu escondite ahí viene okasama y no querrás escuchar su sermón otra vez ¿o sí?-

Rápidamente Irena huyo de ese lugar para esconderse de Kouko pues enfrentarla después de haberla dejado así sería algo tonto, esperaría a que se le pasara pues al final siempre terminaba aceptando sus términos y condiciones. Suzu no podría seguir fingiendo por mucho tiempo que todo se encontraba bien y ver que Kouko aparecía en esos momentos era un gran alivio. Como siempre la peli negra se encontraba seria y estaba dispuesta a seguir el juego de sus dos mujeres pero al ver el estado en el que la oji ámbar se encontraba sintió una punzada en el corazón

-Suzu ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien?-

-Myojo… al parecer Myojo ha regresado a nuestras vidas-

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Kouko, no, eso no podía ser posible, todo ese asunto de ser asesinas había quedado en el pasado ¿Por qué volvía a atormentarlas? Tomando el sobre lo abrieron y leyeron el mensaje que había en él, para su desgracia era cierto la Academia Myojo las quería de nuevo en el juego y parecía que no había vuelta atrás. La preocupación se leía en sus miradas, la tranquilidad que tenían se rompía en mil pedazos dándole paso a la angustia y al miedo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kouko-chan? No podemos dejar que esto afecte a nuestra pequeña, tenemos una vida tranquila y viviendo lejos de nuestro pasado, al fin somos personas normales. No podemos permitir eso-

-Y no lo vamos a permitir, hay que idear un plan y lo mejor será no decirle a Irena lo que pasa, es una chica lista y se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal y no quiero preocuparla así que actuemos normal lo mejor posible, se lo contaremos todo a su debido tiempo, por ahora nuestra prioridad es cuidarla y cuidarnos, estar atentas y no dejar que nos hagan nada. Cuando lleguemos a casa planearemos algo mejor, pero te juro que no permitiré que nos hagan algo-

-Estoy contigo en esto, no nos harán nada, no lo voy a permitir-

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron buscando en la otra un poco de paz para su corazón, la calma llegaba poco a poco pero sabían que no duraría no hasta que dieran fin a este asunto de la clase negra ¿Cómo era posible que las invitaran a algo que ellas jamás habían deseado? ¿Por qué debían pasar por eso otra vez? Incertidumbre y miedo… no permitirían que lo más valioso que tenían les fuera arrebatado, habían vivido en paz mucho tiempo y querían seguir así.

* * *

-¡SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI HABITACIÓN! ES UNA ORDEN 3-

-¡Ay hermanita por favor! En cuanto encuentre lo que estoy buscando me iré te lo prometo-

-Tú no tienes derecho a llevarte algo que es MÍO 3 así que te lo diré una vez más: SAL AHORA DE MI HABITACIÓN-

-Sí, si lo que tú digas solo dame un poco de quitaesmalte, debo arreglar mis uñas de nuevo, las arruine en la práctica de hoy-

-Ese no es mi problema 3 … entonces vas a salir de aquí o te saco a patadas-

-Ya, ya no es necesario el drama, me voy pero antes dame de tu quitaesmalte-

-No tonta 3 además ¿Qué paso con el tuyo?-

-Aaaah si el mío, pues verás lo perdí-

-En verdad eres idiota hermanita 3 ¿segura que no eres adoptada?-

Las discusiones en esa casa eran parte ya de la rutina diaria: mañana, tarde o noche, a cualquier hora podía verse a esas dos chicas discutir. En esta ocasión a una sexy peli rosa le tocaba separar a sus hijas, tarea que le era totalmente fastidiosa. "¿Ahora qué demonios pelean? Tendré que castigarlas de nuevo 3" pensó mientras caminaba con rumbo ya conocido. Entrando de golpe al campo de batalla, Inukai Isuke impuso su presencia y al verla llegar las dos chicas comenzaron a calmarse esperando la reacción de su madre

-¡SAKURA! ¡HARUKA! CON MIL DEMONIOS DEJEN DE PELEAR… ¿O acaso quieren que las castigue? 3 ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?-

-Hola mamá que sorpresa tan agradable ¿a qué debemos tu visita?-

Las hijas de Haruki e Isuke eran la combinación perfecta de ambas, no había duda alguna de eso, tanto físicamente como en personalidad, las dos herederas eran la fusión perfecta de sus dos hermosas madres. Sagae Sakura la hija mayor era alta, de cuerpo atlético, ojos naranja que reflejaban toda la energía y alegría que siempre proyectaba, su cabello rosa y desordenado era largo casi siempre recogido para mayor comodidad, físicamente era hermosa y su personalidad la hacían ver mucho más bella: gentil, amable, excelente deportista y buena amiga (por eso era popular en su escuela), un poco despistada pero siempre dispuesta a ayudar a las personas, dulce y tierna, su sonrisa mostraba la calidez de su corazón, leal y generosa, era el tipo de chica que las personas llamaban "buena" aunque a ella eso no le importaba. Sagae Sakura era hermosa y de buenos sentimientos que con su simpatía derretía los corazones a su paso.

-No finjas demencia tonta 3 Mamá, Sakura quiere mis cosas, te exijo que la castigues 3-

Sagae Haruka era el polo opuesto de su hermana mayor, la menor era muy femenina: alta y se veía aún más por los tacones que casi siempre utilizaba, ojos de color cobre que realzaban su mirada altanera y orgullosa, cuerpo bien moldeado de medidas casi perfectas, su cabellera roja perfectamente peinada, ya fuese liso o con rizos, y arreglada, le gustaba mantenerse en forma pero le desagradaba por completo las actividades al aire libre como los deportes; narcisista y egoísta, solo había dos cosas que le importaba: ella y su familia… aunque eso no lo admitiría tan fácilmente, su trato era muy rudo por lo que era considerada una chica "pesada" a pesar de eso su popularidad era muy grande y todos soñaban con que esa "diosa" voltease a verlos, no temía decir lo que pensaba aunque la forma en la que lo decía no era la más conveniente, un poco superficial, sarcástica pero astuta y hábil, Sagae Haruka era una hermosa tsundere que lograba que las personas solo tuvieran dos sentimientos hacia ella: amor u odio.

A pesar de sus diferencia, y aunque no lo demostraran, ambas hermanas se querían mucho y ese amor las unía junto con su obsesión por los manicure y los pockys; Sagae Sakura y Sagae Haruka eran las hijas perfectas para Isuke y Haruki por lo que ellas estaban orgullosas de sus pequeñas y las amaban cual tal eran.

-Por favor chicas no tienen 5 años 3 dejen de comportarse de esa manera tan infantil-

-Pero yo no estoy siendo infantil mamá, solo exijo lo que es mío 3 y ese quitaesmalte es mío y solo mío-

-Pero papá siempre nos ha dicho que debemos compartir hermanita así que dame eso, no seas egoísta-

-¡YA BASTA! No quiero escuchar más discusiones, a mamá le está comenzando a doler la cabeza 3 haremos lo siguiente: castigadas por una semana 3 fin de la discusión-

-¿¡QUÉ!? PERO, PERO-

-Sin peros ¿o quieren qué sean dos semanas?-

Gracias a la intervención de Isuke ahora la discusión se volvía más grande, tan grande que ninguna de las tres se percató de la presencia de una mujer pelirroja que trataba de no soltar una carcajada ante esa escena "Esto es lo único que me alegra en este momento, saber que aún estamos en paz" pensaba mientras retomaba su actitud alegre y relajada de siempre

-¡OIGAN USTEDES TRES! Cielos, llego a casa y lo primero que veo es un verdadero campo de batalla ¿de qué se trata esta vez? Tan metidas están en su discusión que me han ignorado completamente-

Como si de un acto de magia se tratase la calma por fin reinaba, la simple presencia de Sagae Haruki bastaba para que a esas tres mujeres se les olvidara los problemas que tenían pues sabían que si alguien podía con esto era ella. Ambas chicas abrazaron por el brazo a Haruki y besaron sus mejillas dándole espacio a mamá para que saludara a papá

-PAPÁ, PAPÁ QUE BUENO QUE HAS LLEGADO… Dile a Haruka que comparta conmigo… Dile a Sakura que no es mi obligación… Dile que soy su hermana mayor… Dile que eso no le da derecho a nada… Dile que es odiosa… Dile que es una tonta… Dile… Dile…-

Ambas chicas hablaban al mismo tiempo aturdiendo un poco a su "padre" quien detuvo eso y pidió a Isuke que le explicara que estaba pasando, al conocer la situación suspiró y sonrió ligeramente, acariciando la cabeza de sus dos hijas y hablándoles dulcemente

-Esto es una tontería mis pequeñas, ya no peleen. Sakura ve a mi habitación y toma mi quitaesmalte, Haruka te acompañará y ayudará, sobre el castigo hablaremos más tarde. Por el momento podrían dejar a mamá y papá a solas por favor-

Guiñándoles un ojo y entregándoles un pocky, Haruki lograba solucionar una guerra, obedeciendo de inmediato las herederas se marchaban, cerrando la puerta de esa habitación Haruki encaró a Isuke quien se veía algo confundida por la actitud preocupada y un tanto decaída de su pelirroja

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto diferente-

-Dime Isuke-sama ¿has pensado volver a ser asesina?-

-¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo idiota 3? Por supuesto que no, tú me sacaste de eso ¿recuerdas? Por ti y por ellas lo dejé ¿Por qué dices eso?-

Sin más rodeos, Haruki le entregó un sobre negro a Isuke quien aún más confundida lo abrió y tembló al leer lo que era, paralizándome por un momento al comprender lo que eso significaba para después furiosa romper aquella invitación, maldiciendo a todo el mundo por aquello

-Esto debe ser una broma 3 una broma de esa maldita basura de Hashiri y de esos bastardos de Myojo ¿Cuál es su jodido problema?-

-Tranquila por favor Isuke-sama, no quiero que alarmes a las chicas-

-¿Cómo demonios puedes pedirme que me tranquilice idiota? Acaso no ves lo que significa esto, están buscándonos de nuevo, están planeando otra estúpida clase negra, están tratando de arruinar nuestras vidas, están buscando acabarnos ¿y tú me pides que me tranquilice?-

-Es por el bien de nuestras hijas, no quiero inquietarlas con esto así que por favor cálmate, yo también estoy preocupada, nerviosa, furiosa… tengo todo eso pero sé que si no estamos calmadas no sabremos cómo actuar-

-¿Crees que esto sea cierto?-

-No lo sé -

-¿Vamos a decirles toda la verdad?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-No lo sé-

-¡Ay Haruki por favor! ¿Podrías decirme algo en lo que tu respuesta no sea "no lo sé" 3?-

-Isuke… de lo único que estoy segura en este momento es que voy a protegerlas, no importa cuál sea el costo, no voy a dejar que nada les pase. Estoy nerviosa, esa es la verdad pero no voy a permitir que eso nuble mi juicio, no vamos a participar en esa estupidez, por fin tenemos todo lo que hemos deseado y te juro que no dejaré que nos lo quiten… pero de ser así, debemos estar preparadas, no podemos dejar que esto nos sorprenda, debemos cuidarnos… debemos cuidarlas -

-Isuke no es una inútil 3 yo también voy a protegerlas, tienes razón por ahora nuestra prioridad son nuestras princesas, debemos estar alertas y cuidarlas lo mejor posible, ellas saben algo de defensa personal pero no será suficiente, las protegeremos. Sabes que no soy buena con esto pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo hasta el final, no permitiré que me quiten lo que más amo-

-Saldremos vivas de esta Isuke-sama pero por ahora no hay que decirles nada, debemos encontrar el momento y las palabras adecuadas para esto… no permitiremos que nos quiten nuestra vida… te lo prometo-

Isuke se lanzó a los brazos de Haruki y la besó, un beso intenso que buscaba con desesperación reconfortar el corazón, ninguna de las dos lo admitiría tan fácil: el miedo se había apoderado de todo su ser… esas dos mujeres eran un gran equipo pero ¿Qué tan fuertes eran para salir de esto?

* * *

-Muy bien, listos o no allá voy-

Un enorme jardín, lleno de árboles y flores de diferentes tamaños y diversos colores, era el sello característico de aquella gran casa: lleno de armonía, color y aromas ese jardín era el lugar perfecto para una familia que disfrutaba cada momento de su vida. En esa mañana una mujer hermosa y majestuosa se divertía jugando al lado de su pequeño heredero en su lugar favorito, la escena tan tierna bien podía compararse con la de un valiente león jugando con su cachorro, enseñándole poco a poco como debía enfrentarse al mundo.

A lo lejos una joven y angelical mujer llevaba un tiempo observando la tierna escena que las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo llevaban a cabo. Al ver eso no podía evitar llevarse las manos al pecho con dolor al pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez eso podría terminar pronto.

-No, eso no va a pasar, no debe pasar… lo evitaremos a toda costa, ella y yo estaremos juntas en esto como siempre lo hemos estado, nuestro amor puede con cualquier prueba estoy segura de eso. Iré ahora, ella sabrá que hacer-

Secándose las lágrimas de angustia que había derramado y cambiando su tristeza por una suave sonrisa Kirigaya Hitsugi fue al jardín a encontrarse con sus dos amores. Al percatarse de quien se acercaba a ellos Namatame Chitaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y sonreír tiernamente, volteó a ver a su pequeño y le guiñó un ojo

-Mira quien viene ahí-

-¡YAY! ¡MAMI!... No le digas que estoy aquí, quiero sorprenderla-

Namatame Ryu era el pequeño hijo de Hitsugi y Chitaru, aún era un niño por lo que era de estatura baja, sus ojos dorados mostraban inocencia y dulzura, su rostro era lindo dándole un aire casi angelical, su cabello azul parecía una melena de león dándole un aire de niño travieso; tierno y dulce, valiente y noble, a pesar de su corta edad era bien educado y a veces tomaba una actitud madura para su edad, su físico le daba la apariencia de ser un chico frágil pero no lo era tanto, sabía cuidarse pues era ágil y listo. Namatame Ryu era un niño tierno y dulce, era como un pequeño ángel que sin duda alguna había heredado lo mejor de Hitsugi y Chitaru quienes estaban orgullosas de él amándolo desde el primer momento.

-Buenos días Chitaru-san… ¡oh vaya! Creí que Ryu estaría por aquí ¿no lo has visto?-

-¿huh? Estaba aquí hace un momento… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-

Escondido tras un arbusto, el peli azul reía divertido, decidido a "atacar" tomó a su león de peluche y salió del arbusto directo hacia su madre abrazándola

-Mami aquí estoy, Ryu quiso sorprenderte ¿Qué te pareció mi sorpresa?-

-Muy linda mi pequeño, sabes lo mucho que me agrada que me sorprendas así, dime ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Papi y yo estábamos jugando aquí en el jardín y te estábamos esperando para que jugaras con nosotros ¿quieres jugar?-

-Claro que sí pero antes ¿no tienes un poco de sed? Hay jugo en la cocina ¿Por qué no vas por un poco? Mientras te esperamos aquí, anda ve-

Asintiendo Ryu se fue contento al lugar que Hitsugi le había indicado, Chitaru sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, aquel comportamiento en su peli azul no era normal, en cuanto llegó la notó triste incluso juraría que había llorado; tomándola de la cintura la acercó hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo, al sentir la seguridad que su pelirroja le daba Hitsugi dejó salir unas cuantas lagrimas que ya no podía ocultar, la mayor sintió el cambio repentino de ánimo y miró directo a los ojos de su amada

-Hitsugi ¿Qué tienes? Dímelo por favor ¿Qué pasa?-

-Chitaru-san… tengo miedo, mira esto-

Y dándole un sobre negro la pelirroja sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, en cuanto leyó esa invitación, furia y miedo se hicieron presentes en su ser, tenía una idea de que es lo que significaba aquello pero se negaba a aceptarlo, pasó sus manos por su cabello, se sentía frustrada de no saber qué pasaría exactamente, miró una vez más esos dorados ojos quienes angustiados esperaban una respuesta

-Al fin después de tanto tiempo estamos viviendo una nueva vida, libre de todo nuestro pasado que juramos dejar atrás, libres de vivir nuestro amor plenamente y tiene que pasar esto-

-Lo sé, primero Datura y ahora Myojo ¿Cuántas veces más estaremos a prueba?-

-No te preocupes Hitsugi, pudimos vencer a Datura podremos con esto, nuestro amor es fuerte y nuestro destino es estar juntas, nunca dudes de eso… saldremos de esta, además tenemos la motivación más fuerte del mundo, nuestra razón de ser-

-Nuestro pequeño Ryu, la prueba de que nuestro amor es verdadero… no quiero que nada malo le pase, ni a él ni a ti Chitaru… no sé qué pasaría si llego a perderlos-

-No lo harás, yo los protegeré siempre, ustedes dos son lo más importante de mi vida y no permitiré que les hagan daño. Cuidare bien de ustedes, no te preocupes por eso, conmigo estarán bien-

-Y nosotros te protegeremos a ti… juro que yo protegeré a Chitaru y a Ryu, mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien ¿verdad?-

Y dándole un cálido beso ambas se prometían que estarían juntas en esto, después de eso optaron por decirle la verdad a su hijo aunque fuese duro pero lo harían cuando fuera el momento adecuado, por ahora tratarían de estar lo más tranquilas posibles, el plan era no bajar la guardia y cuidarse mutuamente teniendo como prioridad el bienestar de su hijo. Chitaru e Hitsugi de nuevo vivían la agonía de no saber cuál sería su destino, la agonía de poner su vida en manos de la nada ¿Qué tal si esta vez lograban separarlas? ¿Qué tal si su amor no era suficiente para salvarlas? El miedo y la terrible agonía de lo desconocido, de un destino desconocido que podría separarlas para siempre, se apoderaba de ellas pero no lo permitirían pues ahora tenían alguien más por quien luchar, vivir y amar… ese pequeño ángel y su amor eterno les daría fuerza para enfrentarse a su fatal destino.

* * *

Las actividades cotidianas en esa formidable mansión comenzaban desde muy temprano, a primera hora podía verse a mayordomos y maids ir y venir cumpliendo con sus correspondientes deberes excepto en la cocina que muy rara vez era atendida por ellos. Una bella y elegante mujer se encontraba preparando el desayuno para deleitar a su familia, volteando a ver el reloj descubrió que ya era hora de despertar y nadie lo hacía, sonrió dulcemente terminando de darle los toques a los platillos de ese día

-Ara, tienen el sueño pesado, nadie viene a desayunar… aaaah creo que iré a despertarlos, de lo contrario se hará más tarde-

Arreglando rápidamente la cocina Hanabusa Sumireko fue a despertar a su familia, la primera habitación que visitó fue la suya donde se sorprendió al ver que la dueña de su corazón se encontraba profundamente dormida. Sigilosamente caminaba hacia ella, al llegar a ella miraba su respiración agitada y algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, su rostro dormido reflejaba angustia, era obvio que Banba Mahiru no la estaba pasando bien en su sueño. Despertarla era lo mejor que Sumireko podría hacer por lo que suavemente se puso encima de Mahiru soportando su peso sobre sus brazos, hablando dulcemente y acariciando su rostro poco a poco fue despertando a la peli plateada, de repente abrió sus ojos que inquietos buscaban paz y la encontraron en una preciosa mirada azul que la relajaba, sonrojada abrazó a su mujer buscando consuelo en ella

-Tuve una pesadilla horrible Sumireko, no pude dormir bien... estoy cansada-

-Tranquila ya pasó, sea lo que sea fue solo un sueño, esta es la realidad y en ella estoy aquí para cuidarte-

-Me alegra que así sea-

Y sin más se besaron, aquel beso de buenos días era realmente delicioso y más estando en aquella cama, Sumireko recordó el por qué había ido a su habitación y detuvo el rumbo que tomaba ese beso

-Ara Mahiru, creí que estabas cansada, la verdad no se nota… pero dejemos esto para más tarde ¿quieres? Tengo una idea que es mejor para subirte el ánimo ¿Qué dices de acompañarme a despertar a los chicos?-

-¿huh? ¿De verdad siguen dormidos? Me parece bien, es una linda idea, vayamos-

Mahiru no tardó mucho en estar lista y salieron con nuevo rumbo, las dos mujeres tomadas de la mano entraron a una habitación enorme con un verdadero caos dentro de ella, Sumireko al ver eso solo movió la cabeza negativamente y Mahiru reía, en una cama una chica dormía plácidamente bajo su manta favorita quien la cubría completamente. Las dos mujeres se acercaron y comenzaron a despertarla sin obtener respuesta, "bien, tendré que usar la artillería pesada" la elegante peli naranja sabía la forma perfecta para despertarla por lo que gritó

-AHORA QUE ESTA DORMIDA ES HORA DE LIMPIAR ESTA HABITACIÓN-

Rápidamente y de un solo brinco la joven salió de su cama protestando por que dejaran su cuarto tal cual y como estaba. Con una risa elegante Sumireko le daba los buenos días a su hija al igual que Mahiru quien la calmaba

-Perdóname hija pero no me dejaste opción-

-Eso es cruel madre y no es justo, si me hubieras dado cinco minutos más yo misma habría despertado-

-Si claro, eso dices siempre. Bueno ya comienza a arreglarte de lo contrario se hará tarde, te esperamos en el jardín para desayunar-

Dejaron a la joven y dirigiéndose a otro lugar ya conocido, al entrar a la habitación Sumireko aprobaba el estado en el que se encontraba, todo en perfecto orden lo único que desentonaba con ello era un joven que dormía sin preocupación alguna y de una forma algo elegante. Obteniendo el mismo resultado que con su hija, Sumireko y Mahiru no lograban despertarlo, esta vez la peli plateada fue la encargada de despertarlo, guiñando un ojo a su pareja, sonrió traviesa. Tomó los hombros de su hijo y sacudiéndolo comenzó a gritar

-YA DESPIERTA, YA DESPIERTA, HIJO ES HORA DE DESPERTAR-

Súbitamente el chico despertó alarmado y agitado pero al ver quienes estaban guardo la compostura y se estiró para así comenzar el día, las dos mujeres lo saludaron ocultando la risa que las invadía

-Mamá de que se trata esto, cielos ¿Qué pasa contigo? Si me hubieras dado unos minutos yo solo hubiera despertado

-No me dejaste más opción, no despertabas y si miras tu reloj comprenderás que es tarde, así que te dejaremos para que te arregles y nos acompañes a desayunar al jardín-

Sumireko y Mahiru fueron a la cocina para llevar el desayuno al jardín aun con eso la peli plateada se veía preocupada, nerviosa y esto no pasó desapercibido para Sumireko quien tomo su rostro y mirándola directo a los ojos pudo notar aún más lo que le ocurría

-Amor ¿Qué tienes? ¿Aun estas mal por tu sueño?-

Asintiendo sonrojada Banba abrazó a la peli naranja quien acariciando su cabeza la consolaba

-Ara Mahiru-chan, no es para que te pongas así de mal, fue solo una pesadilla, todo está bien-

-Lo sé, aun así no puedo quitarme esta sensación, es algo así como un mal presentimiento Sumireko-

-O tal vez sea hambre, ya amor, todo estará bien... vayamos con los chicos-

Al llegar al jardín esperaron un momento más por sus hijos quienes como siempre arribaban juntos.

A pesar de ser mellizos, los Hanabusa eran muy diferentes entre sí. Hanabusa Hattori el heredero de la poderosa familia (quien por unos segundos era el mayor) era alto, apuesto, delgado y de apariencia frágil, su cabello gris con toques naranja casi siempre cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro, sus preciosos ojos amatista tenían una mirada elegante y misteriosa, de modales refinados y elegantes era todo un caballero, amaba el orden, la alta cultura y las fiesta de té, no era bueno con las actividades físicas pero era excelente para las artes, perfeccionista y detallista, era muy tímido y reservado dándole la apariencia de ser un chico serio e introvertido, Hanabusa Hattori era elegante, tímido y ordenado caso contrario el de su hermana, Hanabusa Hikari la preciosa heredera de la familia era de estatura media, delgada pero con buena condición, su cabello naranja con toques de gris casi siempre cubría la parte derecha de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo tenían una mirada traviesa y misteriosa, era una chica hiperactiva y extrovertida por lo que los buenos modales y la etiqueta que toda señorita de familia debe seguir no los aplicaba siempre aunque cuando se lo proponía era toda una dama; desordenada y siempre activa no podía mantenerse en un solo sitio, buena en deportes (en especial en natación) le gustaba estar siempre jugando, era una chica sociable pero a pesar de eso no era buena expresando lo que sentía, nunca se daba por vencida y le encantaba coleccionar cosas que consideraba especiales, Hanabusa Hattori era extrovertida, segura de sí e hiperactiva. Los dos Hanabusa eran todo una combinación rara de Sumireko y Banba, poseían rasgos físicos de ellas y estilos de su personalidad que al juntarse daban resultados maravillosos en sus hijos haciéndolos únicos y eso llenaba de orgullo a Mahiru y a Sumireko pues habían encontrado el equilibrio perfecto en esos dos chicos que alegraban y llenaban de amor su vida.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que aparecieran-

-No me culpes a mi madre, tuve que esperar a Hikari porque como siempre nunca encuentra nada en su habitación-

-Hattori por favor no comiences tú también con eso de mi habitación ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetir que es mi caos ordenado?-

-Ya chicos no peleen, vamos a desayunar tranquilos-

Todo transcurría normal, la plática, el desayuno, era una cosa común en esa familia, tranquilidad que fue interrumpida por un mayordomo que llegó con una bandeja de plata con sobres de distintos colores, sobresaliendo uno negro

-Hanabusa-sama, ha llegado correspondencia para usted-

-Muy amable, déjala aquí para que pueda verla-

Obedeciendo la orden y con una reverencia el mayordomo se fue, Sumireko notó que había un sobre negro, algo muy raro que llamó su atención, con curiosidad lo tomó y palideció al ver aquel logo que recordaba perfectamente y que sabía de qué trataba. El mal presentimiento de Mahiru se cumplía ¿coincidencia o destino? Retomando su postura, miró a su familia, en especial a sus hijos "Ya pasaron por algo fuerte en su vida, ya sufrieron de algo parecido de niños ¿Por qué no pueden dejarlos en paz? Ellos no pidieron esto" miraba con odio aquel sobre, Banba al ver así a su mujer extrañada tomó su mano, al sentir el contacto la peli naranja miró en dirección a la casa señalando que esa conversación no debía ser escuchada por los jóvenes. Disculpándose con sus hijos, las dos mujeres se dirigieron a su habitación donde podrían hablar a gusto, al llegar Sumireko tomó las manos de Mahiru y con toda la paciencia y tranquilidad que pudo le contó lo que pasaba, la peli plateada no podía creerlo y temblaba de miedo por eso, estaba entrando en crisis nerviosa por aquello pero debía ver por sus propios ojos esa invitación, era verdad Myojo las quería de vuelta

-A-ahora entiendo por qué la-la pesadilla, me estaba preparando para e-esto-

-Y debemos prepararnos para lo que viene, los que controlan esto están completamente enfermos, no se detendrán hasta terminar con nosotros-

-Los quieren a ellos también ¿verdad? No dejaré que les hagan algo… ya sufrieron de niños, ¿no se supone que los dejarían en paz?-

-Se supone… ahora lo que debemos hacer es cuidarlos, protegerlos y no decirles nada-

-No voy a seguir mintiéndoles Sumireko, eso está mal, tienen derecho a saber lo que pasa-

-Tienes razón Mahiru pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Cómo se los decimos?-

-Encontraremos la forma ya lo verás, no quiero entrar de nuevo en ese juego enfermizo, logramos estar en paz y salir de esa obscuridad ¿Por qué nosotras?-

-Te juro que seguiremos viviendo en paz, recuperaremos nuestra tranquilidad, estaremos alertas y si hay que actuar lo haremos pero te juro que nada malo pasará, aquí estoy para cuidarte, no te dejaré-

-Ni yo a ti y mucho menos a ellos, los protegeré, los protegeremos-

Banba y Sumireko se miraron directo a los ojos buscando la paz para su interior, se tomaron de las manos y prometieron que se cuidarían, por el momento actuar normal era la única opción pero no dejaban de pensar en esa invitación, palidecieron al imaginar la tormenta que se avecinaba en sus vidas ¿Por qué ellas de nuevo? ¿Por qué regresar de nuevo a la obscuridad? El pasado debía quedarse ahí junto con las heridas y cicatrices que les había dejado, tenían un futuro brillante y no iban a permitir que algo así se los arrebatara. Sacarían la fuerza necesaria, esta vez no serían débiles, por ellas, por sus hijos lucharían hasta el final.

* * *

Los rayos del sol poco a poco iban llenando de luz cada rincón, ese día, al parecer, sería soleado de esos que la gente suele llamar lindos a una mujer de cabellera azul poco le importaba el clima por lo que sin prestarle atención se preparaba para ir a entrenar, cuando estuvo lista miró a su compañera de habitación y un ligera sonrisa se dibujó en ella, con extrema precaución de no despertarla besó su frente y fue al patio para comenzar sus ejercicios.

Todos los días Azuma Tokaku despertaba temprano para entrenar, esa rutina era algo que disfrutaba y más cuando lo compartía con alguien especial. Después de dos horas de ejercicio, decidió tomar un breve descanso al verse observada por una linda pelirroja que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta; para Ichinose Haru observar a su Tokaku entrenar era de las cosas que más le gustaba, Tokaku la miró y se acercó sentándose en el pasto indicándole con la mano a su pelirroja que lo hiciera también, con su ya tradicional sonrisa Haru hizo lo que le habían indicado y dando un beso saludó

-Buenos días Tokaku-san-

-Buenos días Haru… por lo que veo aun no despierta… debió heredar otra cosa de ti-

-¡Oye! Haru ya no es así, ahora despierta temprano y es muy responsable-

-Pero cuando tenías su edad no lo eras, torpe y dormilona… me agrada saber que al menos esas cualidades con el paso de los años han disminuido-

-¡TOKAKU-SAN! Qué mala eres con Haru-

La pelirroja hizo un puchero mientras la peli azul suspiraba, no podía comprender el por qué después de tantos años su Haru a veces se comportaba de una forma inmadura pero en realidad eso era algo que le encantaba de ella, su personalidad algo infantil que la hacía única ante sus ojos y que había logrado derretir ese frío corazón, ante aquella escena Tokaku se limitó a abrazar a su mujer para así "consolarla"

-Soy realista, ya deja el drama-

-Haru no es dramática, además Tokaku-san así quiere a Haru ¿o me equivoco?-

-No-

La oji azul puso cara seria y se separó un poco rompiendo aquel abrazo, la pelirroja bajo la mirada y llevó sus manos al pecho ante esa actitud fría, Tokaku levantó la cara de esa dulce mujer y mirando directo a sus ojos rosados con una sonrisa dijo

-Así te amo-

Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de Haru latió rápidamente mientras una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en su rostro, se lanzó a los brazos de su mujer y sin decir nada más la besó para después darle un pequeño golpe

-No vuelvas a asustarme así Tokaku, casi muero-

-Por favor ¿en serio creíste eso? Vaya, entonces no has cambiado nada en estos años. Deberías dejar de ser tan inocente-

Ninguna de las dos dijo algo más pues en ese momento alguien las envolvía con un abrazo y las saludaba con su voz llena de energía

-¡BUENOS DIAS MAMÁ Y PAPÁ! Que este sea un lindo día para ustedes dos-

Azuma Natsu hijo único de Tokaku y Haru era lo que llamaban un chico lindo, cabello corto y de color rojo obscuro siempre desordenado, de estatura y complexión media, sus hermosos ojos rosa siempre brillaban y mostraban una inocencia pura, radiante y lleno de energía como el sol de verano, era un chico alegre que siempre sonreía, en su rostro muy rara vez se reflejaba tristeza, enojo o algún mal sentimiento, su trato era cálido y reconfortante; inocente, soñador, alegre, un poco torpe e infantil, siempre trataba de hacer felices a los demás y de ser su amigo, con un sentido muy fuerte de la lealtad y la bondad sentía una gran necesidad de proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para él… Azuma Natsu era la copia casi exacta de Haru pues de Tokaku muy poco había heredado pero eso no importaba.

-Buenos días mi pequeño sol, tú también ten un gran día-

-Buenos días o ¿debería decir buenas noches? Se te hizo algo tarde ¿no te parece hijo?-

-Natsu lo lamenta, quería despertar más temprano pero tenía un sueño tan lindo y mi cama es tan suave que por más que lo intenté no pude… en verdad lo lamento papá-

-De acuerdo disculpa aceptada pero por llegar tarde, iniciarás con 20 vueltas al patio corriendo-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ? PERO… PERO… AAAAH ESO NO ES JUSTO-

Haciendo un puchero Natsu se refugió en brazos de Haru intentando buscar su apoyo, ésta solo sonrió y guiñando un ojo le hizo una señal a su hijo quien sonrió miraron inmediatamente a la peli azul e hicieron un puchero suplicando la reducción del "castigo" Tokaku miró al cielo, conocía perfectamente la maniobra de esos dos pelirrojos pero esta vez no cedería ante su encanto, así que sería señalo a su heredero y luego al patio

-20 vueltas, corriendo… AHORA-

El pelirrojo no tenía otra opción, debía acatar las órdenes de su "padre" por lo que suspiró resignado y comenzó a correr mientras era observado por sus dos mujeres

-No deberías ser tan ruda con él Tokaku-

-Debe ser un chico fuerte capaz de enfrentarse al mundo por si solo… aunque la verdad es que siempre estaré apoyándolo, nunca lo dejaré solo pero eso él no debe saberlo-

-Haru también quiere que Natsu sea un hombre fuerte y valiente y sé que lo será… gracias al apoyo incondicional de Tokaku-san-

Mirándose directo a los ojos no tenían necesidad de decirse lo que sentían en ese momento pues sus miradas ya lo habían hecho, acercándose lentamente para besarse fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal

-Anda ve a ver quién es, yo iré a entrenar con Natsu-

Asintiendo Haru fue a ver quién iba tan temprano a buscarlas, al llegar a la puerta y abrirla no encontró a nadie cosa que la extrañó estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando algo llamó su atención: un sobre negro. Levantándolo del piso y mirándolo de cerca su corazón dio un brinco y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo ¿acaso era…? Abrió aquel sobre y al ver de qué se trataba dio un grito enorme, estaba realmente asustada. Tokaku al escuchar el grito de su amada a toda velocidad se dirigió a la puerta principal seguida por Natsu quien iba más atrás, al llegar encontró a una Haru completamente pálida y nerviosa con lágrimas en los ojos negando una y otra vez con la cabeza

-¿Qué te pasó Haru? Contéstame ¿Qué tienes?-

-A-ahí vi-viene Natsu… d-después te explico-

-Mamá, mamá ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?-

-Tranquilo mi niño, me jugaron una broma muy pesada, sabes lo sensible que soy y unos niños me asustaron eso fue todo, nada de qué alarmarse-

-¿Estas segura? No te ves muy bien, deberías ir a tu habitación a recostarte y descansar de ese susto-

Entre los dos Azuma cargaron a Haru hasta la habitación y una vez estando allí, le pidieron al pelirrojo las dejara solas un momento, obedeciendo a sus madres salió de la habitación para ir a la suya. Después de un rato Haru se calmó y le entregó el sobre negro a Tokaku, ésta lo abrió e inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, leyó el contenido volviéndose completamente furiosa rompió ese aviso de asesinato

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE PRETENDEN ESTOS MALDITOS? ¿ACASO NO FUE SUFICIENTE PARA ELLOS QUE PARTICIPARAMOS EN UNA? ¿POR QUÉ DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO DECIDEN HACER ESTO? MALDITA SEA ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN?-

-Tokaku-san cálmate por favor, podría escucharnos… ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?-

-No lo sé pero te juro que si intentan hacer algo lo pagaran caro-

-Tengo miedo ¿Por qué de nuevo a mí? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? Yo no pedí pertenecer a ese maldito clan… tengo mucho miedo Tokaku-

-Tranquila todo estará bien, yo te protegeré-

-Pero esta vez no vienen solo por mí… vienen por nuestra familia… viene por nuestro hijo-

-Lo protegeré a él también, ustedes son lo más importante para mí y juro por lo más sagrado que los protegeré, mientras yo viva no les pasará nada. Natsu y Haru son mis dos soles y siempre los protegeré-

Tokaku y Haru planearon lo que debían hacer después de eso, la prioridad era la seguridad de esos dos pelirrojos, por el momento no le contarían a Natsu lo que pasaba se lo dirían en cuanto fuera el momento adecuado; Ichinose y Azuma no podía negarlo estaban preocupadas y asustadas, el miedo y la incertidumbre de volver a participar en ese juego enfermizo las inquietaba pero no podían dejar que su heredero viera eso por lo que fingirían un poco y darían la apariencia de que todo estaba bien pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? El reloj ya corría en su contra ¿Qué nuevos problemas les traería esto? ¿A qué se enfrentarían? Miedo… en esos momentos solo conocían el miedo.

* * *

...

Después de un día intenso, lejos de todas ellas, la mujer castaña y el chico rubio miraban la pantalla observando a cada familia, sonreían satisfechos, el primer paso estaba cumplido, ya habían alertado a los objetivos y les habían infundido miedo. La misteriosa mujer orgullosa de lo que habían logrado ese día, entrelazó sus manos y sin dejar de ver la pantalla en voz alta declaró

\- Nadie escapa a su destino mis queridas asesinas, simularon tener una vida normal por 20 años ¿no creen que ya era tiempo de regresar?... muy bien hijo, da la orden… ya es hora de que nuestras primeras invitadas lleguen-

-De inmediato madre mía ¡La fiesta está a punto de comenzar!-

Y saliendo de esa habitación, el chico tomó su teléfono, marcó un número y con una voz siniestra ordenó

-Vayan por ellas… el juego a comenzado-

* * *

_Hola a todos \\(n.n)/ lamento la demora de este capítulo, me he esforzado mucho en escribirlo ya que aquí al fin conocemos a los herederos :D _

_Quiero agradecerles su apoyo a este fanfic, en verdad ¡Wow! Me alegra muchísimo el recibir varios reviews positivos apenas en el prólogo, me motivan a continuar, muchísimas gracias :D _

_Bien, este capítulo parecerá "largo y tedioso" pero debía presentar a los nuevos integrantes ¿o no? Y por eso creí conveniente hacerlo en un solo capitulo para así presentar y describir de una vez las características "principales" de los herederos de cada familia perdonen si la historia va un poco lenta pero me gusta darle un contexto a la historia para que así quede clara la idea, comienza el juego y la emoción ¿Qué les depara el futuro a nuestras bellas asesinas? ¿Sobrevivirán a la edición especial de la Clase Negra?_

_Respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron en el cap. anterior, en realidad no tengo pensado centrarme en una sola pareja, cada una tendrá su momento protagónico ;) así que espero satisfacer a los distintos lectores ;)_

_Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, como siempre los reviews son bienvenidos y siéntanse libres de escribirme su opinión (o sugerencias) sobre este cap (y los que vengan), sigan mandándome energía para escribir. _

_De nuevo gracias por su apoyo, es todo por ahora, nos estamos leyendo._

_Hanazono fuera._

_PD. Ahora tenemos dos personajes con corazoncitos xD no lo olviden, este símbolo "3" son los corazoncitos de las dos reinas del tsunderismo: Isuke y su pequeña Haruka._


	3. Cap 3 Comienza el juego

**Cap. 3 Comienza el juego.**

-¿Diga?... hola… si todo está bien, nosotros extrañándote… ¿Cómo va todo por allá?... Muy bien, excelente trabajo como siempre querida… no hay cambios por ahora, todo se hará según lo planeado… él está haciendo su trabajo de una manera excelente… nuestro pequeño está creciendo y es un chico muy astuto… no solo heredó tu encanto ¿sabes? Me recuerda mucho a ti… bien debo colgar, pronto nos veremos… y yo a ti, adiós-

Una puerta se abrió de repente y silbando una canción un chico rubio se acercó al enorme escritorio de aquella habitación, la mujer castaña que se encontraba sentada en el sillón dando la espalda a la entrada principal sonriendo al escuchar quien se acercaba

-¿Con quién hablabas madre?-

-Con mamá ¿con quién más?-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ? ¿ERA MAMÁ?… yo quería hablar con ella, nos es justo ¡jum!-

-No seas dramático, nuestro encuentro con ella está muy cerca… al igual que el reencuentro con nuestras chicas de la clase negra, por cierto ¿Cómo va ese asunto?-

-La orden ya está dada, calculo que en unas horas todo dará inicio-

-Excelente-

Ambos sonrieron de una manera siniestra y misteriosa, miraron de nuevo a la pantalla donde se observaba a seis familias: esta era la última fiesta…

¿Qué pasaría si fuésemos capaces de ver el futuro? ¿Seriamos capaces de prevenirnos y cambiarlo? Todo había comenzado, pronto su paz terminaría, si estaban listas o no ya no importaba, el tiempo se había acabado.

"_A veces los días soleados se ven arruinados por negras nubes que amenazan desatar su furia pero después de eso sale el arcoíris", "La hora antes del amanecer siempre es la más obscura", "Si no aceptas la obscuridad de la noche ¿Cómo podrás apreciar la luz de día?", "Si hoy tuviste un día gris seguro mañana todo será a color"… _frases como estas tratan de darnos palabras de aliento cuando la pasamos mal pero en cuanto nos damos cuenta de la realidad, del problema en el que estamos, todo eso se va al diablo. Nada puede consolar a un corazón angustiado… 12 mujeres lo sabían ¿Cuántas veces tendrían que pagar por sus pecados del pasado? ¿Cómo es que tendrían que pagar las fallas de años atrás? Esta vez el miedo era más fuerte que ellas ¿Qué era lo que les esperaba? La angustia de lo desconocido las consumía pero no lo demostrarían, debían ser valientes y fuertes por lo que más amaban: su familia… pero eso no sería fácil.

Una orden había sido dada, una invitación había sido entregada y un aviso iba en camino, quisieran o no regresarían al juego, una última vez su vida correría peligro ¿Qué sacrificarían en esta ocasión?

¡La cuenta regresiva se terminó, es hora de que la fiesta comience!

…

-Estas nerviosa, dime ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien-

-Papá… Natsu te conoce perfectamente y estas actuando de una forma extraña, mamá y tu están muy raras-

-Claro que no-

-Claro que sí y tengo pruebas: prueba 1. Estás aún más sobreprotectora de lo normal. Prueba 2. Mamá y tú están alertas a cualquier cosa. Prueba 3. Con cualquier movimiento te alteras. Prueba 4. Estás más callada de lo normal. Prueba 5. Viniste por Natsu a la escuela y ahora vamos por mamá al trabajo. Prueba 6…-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya entendí… no es nada hijo, sólo quise pasar tiempo contigo y sobre estar alerta sabes que es mi estado natural-

-Si tú lo dices…-

El día era nublado, el cielo tenía una mezcla de azul y gris, era como si hasta el clima supiera lo que estaba a punto de desatarse, los dos Azuma caminaban por las calles tranquilas con rumbo conocido, Tokaku estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento, seguía pensando en la invitación que habían recibido, si se trataba de nuevo de la Clase Negra era obvio cuál era su propósito y por ningún motivo permitiría que algo le pasara a su Haru y mucho menos a su Natsu, los protegería ese era un juramento que había hecho desde el primer momento en que conoció a Ichinose Haru y que cumpliría hasta el ultimo segundo de su vida "los protegeré, no dejaré que nada les pase, yo los protegeré" ese pensamiento se había apoderado de la cabeza de la peli azul quien veía al pelirrojo que alegre iba caminando junto a ella, al verlo una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "Eres idéntico a ella cuando tenía tu edad" sacudió su cabeza, si quería disfrutar de más momentos así no podía bajar la guardia, de nuevo concentrada y con todos los sentidos alerta siguió su camino.

Una pequeña escuela ese era su destino, las clases habían terminado y a lo lejos se podían observar algunos niños que jugaban esperando a sus padres, algunos otros caminaban con destino a sus hogares pero todos los pequeños con alegría se despedían de una alegre pelirroja

-Hasta mañana Ichinose-sensei-

Haru había terminado su jornada laboral y debido a los acontecimientos del día anterior había recibido órdenes de Tokaku de esperar ahí por ella, así estaría más segura; al poco rato de caminar los dos Azuma llegaron a un parque desde el cual podían observar la pequeña escuela, a lo lejos divisó la presencia de su pelirrojo y de su peli azul, la oji rosada saludó con su mano y Natsu emocionado agitó sus dos brazos saludando

-Mamá, Mamá, aquí estamos ¡HOLA!-

-Hijo… compórtate ¿quieres? Vayamos a alcanzar a tu madre-

Tokaku observaba cada rincón "No creo que traten de hacer algo a esta hora, sería muy tonto" los pequeños abandonaban el lugar, por fin Haru había terminado todo su trabajo en ese lugar y podía ir a casa, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque en donde se encontraba su familia, la distancia no era muy lejana, solo debía cruzar la calle y estaría a salvo… o al menos eso parecía.

Cuando Haru se disponía a cruzar la calle para encontrarse con Tokaku y Natsu un deportivo negro se acercó a ella, como salido de la nada, tratando de capturar a la pelirroja quien gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amada… a pesar de sus habilidades todo pasó tan rápido ante los ojos de Tokaku quien a toda velocidad corrió a salvar a su pelirroja, Natsu por un momento quedó paralizado, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, en un impulso imitó las acciones de su "padre". Tokaku corría como nunca y sacando sus cuchillos, lanzó uno contra el tipo que sujetaba y forcejeaba con la pelirroja, pero Azuma no contaba con que se vería superada en número así mientras otro sujeto luchaba contra ella, otros dos sometían a Haru quienes poniendo un pañuelo en su boca la dormían así una inconsciente Haru era custodiada mientras la metían a ese deportivo, Tokaku había logrado escapar del tipo con quien luchaba y a toda velocidad se acercaba a rescatar a Haru hasta que una voz la detuvo

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!-

-¡MALDITA SEA NATSU NO TE ACERQUES!-

Aprovechando la distracción de la peli azul, el corpulento sujeto logró conectar un golpe que dejaba en el suelo y fuera de combate a Tokaku, ya sin más interrupciones, subieron al deportivo y se alejaron velozmente, la peli azul sacó fuerzas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo detrás del deportivo buscando la forma de alcanzarlo o detenerlo pero era inútil, ni sus fieles cuchillos podrían ayudarla, Azuma Tokaku había fallado

-¡HARUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Gritaba desesperadamente y con una furia nunca antes vista en ella, los golpes físicos no eran nada comparados con el golpe a su corazón. Natsu se encontraba en el lugar donde se habían llevado a su madre, paralizado y con lágrimas en los ojos, el joven pelirrojo estaba asustado ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… MA…MÁ-

Tokaku se acercó a su hijo, debía consolarlo, al llegar a él lo envolvió en un abrazo que buscaba darle seguridad

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Debías quedarte ahí, donde estabas seguro-

-No podía dejarte sola, quería protegerte, Natsu quería protegerlas pero no hizo más que estorbar… y por mi culpa se llevaron a mamá-

-No digas eso, fue mi culpa, yo debía protegerlos… ¡MALDITA SEA!-

-Papá dime ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? Dime ¿Qué está pasando?-

La peli azul sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, aun no estaba lista pero debía decirle la verdad, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo miró al suelo y encontró su cuchilla que tenía clavado un aviso de asesinato, lo tomó y leyó el mensaje.

Con furia, destrozó ese papel y con una mirada cargada de odio cerró los puños, contestando solamente

-Aún no es el momento de la verdad… iremos a casa por unas cosas y después iremos a salvar a Haru… VÁMONOS-

La guardiana retomaba el camino de la muerte, esta vez no iba sola pero el tesoro que debía cuidar era aún más grande, esta vez eran dos los soles que debía custodiar, ya no había oportunidad para los errores.

_**La espera ha terminado, el tiempo ha llegado…**_

* * *

Seguridad, la sensación de seguridad que esa gran oficina y el colosal edificio daban no era suficiente para que Sagae Haruki se sintiera bien, volver a lo que había jurado jamás regresar no era una idea que le agradaba, si lo recordaba bien el único motivo por el que había entrado a la Clase Negra era para buscar una seguridad económica pero eso ya no era necesario, ahora tenía todo lo que había deseado, volver a participar en la Clase Negra era absurdo pero esta vez no era su decisión, esta vez Myojo las estabas, prácticamente, obligando ¿Qué clase de juego enfermo sería esta vez?

-Al menos Isuke y yo ya hemos planeado algo… pero eso no logra tranquilizarme, no tenemos idea de qué es a lo que nos enfrentamos… ¿realmente estamos preparadas?-

La pelirroja ansiosa comía un pocky tras otro, caminaba, se sentaba, volvía a caminar y volvía a sentarse, nada lograba calmar el miedo que había dentro de ella, desde el ventanal de su oficina podía admirar la ciudad levantó su mirada al cielo: gris, era gris como anunciando una tormenta, hasta el cielo lo sabía, se avecinaba una tormenta a su vida y todos saben que nadie puede pararla… solo queda estar preparados.

La oji cobriza no podía concentrarse, una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, era como una opresión en el pecho y de la nada un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sacudió su cabeza

-Diablos, esta presión ya comienza a desgastarme, vamos Haruki tranquila, estaremos bien, tenemos que estar bien así que no bajes la guardia-

Aun con esa maldita sensación Haruki trató de concentrarse en su trabajo, le serviría de distracción por un rato, mientras diseñaba unas construcciones el sonido proveniente del altavoz la alertaba

-¿Qué haces idiota? Es solo el altavoz… ¡je! Me escuche igual que Isuke-

Dirigiéndose a su escritorio, presionaba el botón del teléfono que la conectaba con su secretaria

-Dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-Sagae-san sus hijas están aquí-

-¿Y qué esperas para hacerlas pasar? Sabes que ellas no necesitan autorización-

Obedeciendo la orden que le daban, las puertas de esa oficina se abrían dándoles el paso a dos señoritas que eran bien conocidas en esa empresa. Recibiéndolas con su sonrisa habitual Haruki extendió los brazos para saludarlas, Sakura y Haruka corrieron a los protectores brazos de "papá" y con un beso en la mejilla cada una saludaba

-Hey que linda sorpresa mis princesas, díganme ¿a qué debo que me honren con su presencia?-

-Verás papá, a mi hermanita y a mí se nos ocurrió una genial idea…-

-Desde ayer tú y mamá están actuando raro… están tensas y cosas de ese estilo, por esa razón hemos pensado darles una terapia 3-

-¿Terapia? Jajajaja ¿de qué hablan? Mamá y papá están bien, nada de qué preocuparse-

-No somos tontas 3 no pueden engañarnos ustedes tienen algo y no quieren decirnos-

-Por eso para que nos relajemos hemos decidido ¡IR DE COMPRAS!-

-¿Qué mejor terapia que esa 3? Imagina esto papá: mamá, tú y nosotras en una tarde de compras desenfrenadas para calmar todo ese estrés acumulado… es una idea simplemente MA-RA-VI-LLO-SA 3-

-Rara vez estoy de acuerdo con Haruka papá pero tengo que admitir que es una buena idea… vamos di que sí ¿siiiiiiii?-

Con un puchero ambas herederas suplicaban por pasar un rato agradable con sus padres, Haruki no podía decirles que no además entre más tiempo pasara con ellas menor era la posibilidad de que les hicieran algo, era una forma de protegerlas sin que fuera demasiado obvio.

-Ok, ustedes ganan, vayamos de compras-

-SIIIIIIIIIII-

-Ahora solo queda localizar a mamá para organizar todo bien 3-

Al escuchar esa última frase la pelirroja sorprendida comenzó a temblar, una ansiedad se había apoderado de ella

-Esperen… ¿su madre? Quieren decir que ¿no saben dónde está mamá?-

-Exacto papá, hemos intentado localizar a mamá pero no contesta ni su celular ni el teléfono de casa, por eso también venimos, creímos que estaría contigo-

Haruki palideció, "no, no, no, no a mi Isuke-sama no le pudo pasar nada" llevó sus manos al pecho y después un ligero mareo hizo que se sentara, estando en el cómodo sillón llevó sus manos a la cabeza conteniendo sus lágrimas, las chicas Sagae asustadas solo llaman a su "padre" buscando por todos los medios ayudarla o comprender que era lo que pasaba, Haruki reunió fuerzas y levantándose decidida caminó a la puerta de salida seguida de sus herederas a quienes solo volteo a verlas para decir

-Síganme y no se separen-

Estando lejos de ese edificio y habiendo dado instrucciones, Haruki conducía a toda velocidad rumbo a su hogar, suplicando al cielo que no pasara nada malo

-Por favor chicas traten de localizar por todos los medios posibles a mamá, por favor-

Las chicas se limitaron a obedecer, se encontraban preocupadas no sabían que era lo que pasaba pero querían saberlo, tenían derecho a saberlo ¿no? Pero al parecer ese no era el momento, decidieron no presionar a su papá limitándose a hacer lo que les había pedido. Marcaban números, hablaban con las personas más cercanas a Isuke pero nadie parecía saber el paradero de la sexy peli rosa

-Papá nadie sabe nada de mamá…-

-Es como si de repente la tierra se la hubiera tragado-

-No digas algo así Haruka, la vamos a encontrar, tenemos que, por favor que no sea nada, por favor-

Haruki preocupada y temerosa a cada minuto, negaba con la cabeza, insistía en que buscaran a Isuke y rogaba porque todo eso solo fuera un mal sueño, que al llegar a casa Isuke se encontraría ahí y le lanzaría un comentario irónico y la tomaría en sus brazos y descubriría que estaba allí, con ellas… pero eso era lo que la pelirroja quería, la realidad era completamente diferente.

Al llegar a su casa la escena era horrible las tres sorprendidas abrieron los ojos, no podía creer lo que veían, era un completo caos, muebles destruidos, algunos rastros de sangre, en ese lugar una pelea a muerte había ocurrido, una pelea por la libertad de vivir en paz.

-Pero… pero… ¿Q-qué diablos ocurrió a-aquí?-

La mujer pelirroja caminaba por el lugar inspeccionando todo lo que había allí, temía por la seguridad de su peli rosa, aunque la conocía y sabía de su fuerza aun así tenía miedo de lo que pasaría, era una horrible incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo que tenían planeados los malditos de Myojo. Lágrimas de tristeza y furia se acumulaban en sus ojos y lanzó un puñetazo a la pared más cercana. Sakura consolaba a Haruka ambas trataban de encontrarle lógica a la escena que estaban presenciando ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-Papá… explícanos ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y mamá?-

-Papá no nos mientas 3 ¿Qué diablos es todo esto?-

Haruki volteó hacia sus hijas dispuesta a contarles todo de una buena vez, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, no iba a mentirles, respiró profundamente pensando en un buen discurso pero entonces algo llamó su atención. Una de las cuchillas de Isuke se encontraba en una pequeña mesa que se había salvado de la destrucción, bajo esa cuchilla un aviso de asesinato se encontraba, Haruki lo leyó y dejó escapar un grito de frustración y furia lanzando aquella mesa y destruyendo el aviso con la respiración agitada se dirigió a sus hijas

-Este no es el lugar ni el momento. No se separen de mí, acompáñenme y por ahora guarden silencio. Tomen solo lo indispensable y vámonos... esto ahora es personal-

Sagae Haruki jamás había tomado la Clase Negra como algo personal pero esta vez se volvía personal, nadie se metía con su familia, lo pagarían caro, al fin tenía por lo que tanto había luchado y no rompería la promesa que le había hecho a su Isuke-sama, volvía a ser lo que tanto odiaba por una buena razón, por ellas siempre valdría la pena luchar.

_**La libertad tiene un precio muy alto...  
**_

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo una mujer de cabello azul como el cielo se sentía con una enorme carga emocional: angustia, miedo, incertidumbre, con eso y más debía cargar pero eso no lo demostraría, no le gustaba mostrar una apariencia débil por lo que decidió afrentar aquella nueva prueba con su tranquilidad de siempre, una suave sonrisa y de la mano de la mujer que amaba y así ambas cuidarían de su precioso tesoro: su hija. Shutou Suzu había vivido por demasiados años una vida sin sentido pero ahora valía la pena vivir porque al fin tenía un motivo y eso nada ni nadie se lo quitaría

-Suzu iré a trabajar ¿segura que no quieres que me quedé aquí con ustedes?-

-Kouko-chan no creo que sea lo más conveniente, Irena y yo somos chicas fuertes y sabemos cuidarnos bien… además te recuerdo que en nuestro pasado teníamos una habilidad muy buena, algunos trucos no se olvidan tan fácil-

La oji ámbar guiñó uno de sus ojos coquetamente y con una sonrisa traviesa logrando un sonrojo y un ligero enfado en Kouko

-Oye te he dicho que no te tomes eso de nuestro pasado tan a la ligera, cierto fuimos asesinas pero ni tu ni yo lo queríamos, las circunstancias nos llevaron por ese camino pero no era algo que nosotras quisiéramos ¿o sí?-

-Ya cariño, tranquila, solo estaba bromeando contigo. Cierto no lo queríamos pero algo bueno salió de eso: nos conocimos-

Y robándole un beso Suzu buscaba calmar su corazón en los brazos de Kouko, quien no podía ignorar aquello y abrazándola de una forma protectora le daba a entender que jamás la dejaría y no quería hacerlo pues tenía un mal presentimiento

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que me quede aquí? Me sentiría más tranquila quedándome en casa a cuidarlas-

-En verdad estaremos bien Kouko-chan puedes irte, yo me quedaré aquí y cuidaré de Irena… además tenerlas a las dos en la misma casa llega a ser algo bastante divertido pero también muy cansado. No debes descuidar tu trabajo, anda ve con cuidado nosotras te esperamos aquí-

-Bien pero volveré lo más pronto posible. T-te amo-

-Me encanta cuando lo dices y yo te amo a ti-

Despidiéndose una vez más con la esperanza de que todo estuviera igual a su regreso la pelinegra se marchó con esa sensación que dan los malos presentimientos. Suzu solo la veía partir, en verdad no quería que nada malo le pasara por lo que comenzaría a adecuar la casa para las nuevas "necesidades" que vendrían.

A pesar de que el día estaba nublado y con las nubes anunciando una tormenta, la peli azul decidió hacer un poco de yoga en el jardín, eso no solo la relajaría sino que la ayudaría a prepararse para lo que vendría en su futuro. Después de unos minutos, sin dejar la pose en la que se encontraba solo soltó un suspiro y dijo

-No den un paso más, quédense donde están y ni siquiera lo piensen-

Un grupo de hombres corpulentos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar eso ¿Cómo es que esa mujer había logrado sentir su presencia?

-No crean que por estar en esta posición no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, estoy perfectamente consciente y sería una cobardía que me atacaran por la espalda ¿no lo creen así?-

-Entonces tendrá que acompañarnos Shutou-san-

-Ara… veo que me conocen pero no tengo el gusto ¿Quiénes son?-

-Venimos de la academia Myojo-

Al escuchar ese nombre Suzu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, dejando esa posición y lentamente poniéndose de pie, aun de espaldas con una frialdad y molestia en su voz les advirtió

-Sepan que en esta casa no son bienvenidos así que hagan el favor de retirarse y decirle a sus superiores que no estamos interesadas-

-Usted no entiende, no podemos irnos sin usted. Usted es nuestro objetivo Shutou-san-

Tomando una diminuta caja la oji ámbar amenazó a ese grupo de hombres

-Esto no es un juego… como sabrán en el pasado los explosivos y cosas de ese tipo eran mi especialidad, nuestra especialidad, por lo que deberían considerar su seguridad y retirarse a menos que quieran volar en pedazos y morir de una manera poco honorable-

-Veo que no nos deja opción Shutou-san… tráiganla-

Sorprendida Suzu se dio vuelta solo para mirar horrorizada lo que estaba frente a ella

-¡IRENA! MALDITOS ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICIERON A MI PEQUEÑA? DEJENLA IR-

Irena se encontraba inconsciente, amarrada y amordazada, uno de los tipos la sujetaba como si se tratase de un simple objeto y de no de un ser humano cosa que puso furiosa a la peli azul

-Como verá, no conviene que haga estallar este lugar o a nosotros… entonces que dice Shutou-san le repito por última vez ¿vendrá con nosotros?-

Suzu sabía que no tenía opción había fallado, no comprendía como era que había pasado todo eso pero no tenía más opción, debía entregarse la vida de su Irena valía mucho más que la suya y en el fondo sabía que Kouko no dejaría esto así, iría por ella

-Bien, dejen en paz a mi hija yo… yo iré con ustedes-

Tragó saliva y se entregó voluntariamente, el que parecía ser el jefe de ese grupo hizo una señal y soltaron a Irena arrojándola a un lado del jardín, al ver como trataban a su heredera Suzu estalló en ira y trató de escapar para ir con ella, gritando desesperadamente pero eso era inútil entre todos la sujetaron y poniendo un pañuelo en su nariz la durmieron dejándola inconsciente. Antes de marcharse con Suzu uno de los sujetos puso sobre Irena un aviso de asesinato y con las debidas precauciones se fueron.

Poco tiempo después Kouko llegaba, como prometía había llegado temprano pero no lo suficiente como para haber podido evitar aquello. Al entrar a su casa notó algo inusual "Esto está muy tranquilo… demasiado" alertándose de inmediato y comenzando a sudar frio corrió buscando por todas las habitaciones y espacios de esa casa señales de vida de sus dos mujeres hasta que al llegar al jardín dio un grito de horror al ver a su hija en aquel estado. Acercándose rápidamente lo primero que hizo fue percatarse de que no tenía ningún tipo de golpe, la chica al sentir el brusco movimiento se alarmo y comenzó a temblar y querer gritar, consolándola Kouko la abrazó y comenzó a hablarle

-Tranquila hija soy yo ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está tu madre?-

-O-okasa, a okasa se la llevaron-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ? CUENTAMELO TODO-

-Llegaron unos tipos enormes y dijeron que venían por okasa al negarme al dejarlos pasar entraron a la fuerza y comenzaron a forcejear conmigo, después trataron de amarrarme pero como no dejaba de pelear me durmieron y perdí la consciencia no supe de mi hasta ahora, okasama tengo miedo-

Rompió a llorar y gritaba llena de miedo, temblando en los brazos de Kouko, Irena trataba de desahogarse y recuperarse del shock que había vivido momentos antes, quitándole las amarras con cuidado de no lastimarla más miró el aviso de asesinato y con una enorme ira que su ser dejó salir en esa ocasión la siempre calculadora pelinegra esta vez no sabía cómo actuar. Quedándose en ese patio hasta que su hija se calmará, leyó con más calma lo que ahí decía.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer okasama? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué nosotras?-

-Pronto sabrás toda la verdad Irena y espero puedas comprendernos. Perdónanos por lo que va a pasar, solo te pido no me dejes sola en esto-

-¿Qué pasará con okasa?-

-Iremos por ella-

Sin más, con cuidado ayudó a su hija a ponerse de pie y con un paso seguro se dirigió a la casa por algunas cosas antes de partir a una nueva misión. "Senpai, dame fuerzas". Kaminaga Kouko sabía perfectamente que era lo que debía hacer pero tenía miedo de fallar, esta vez no había opción para eso, tenía que ganar o ganar no arriesgaría la vida de ninguna de las mujeres que amaba, si Dios verdaderamente existía no la dejaría sola en esto, ya había sufrido mucho en el pasado, si en verdad era tan misericordioso como decían la ayudaría y no la abandonaría.

_**No siempre podemos obtener lo que tanto deseamos...  
**_

* * *

¿Cuántas veces había visto esa escena? Más de las que podría recordar pero cada una de ellas era especial por la simple razón de que ahí se encontraba el primer y único amor de su vida, Kirigaya Hitsugi amaba ver a Namatame Chitaru, desde que la conoció aquel día en la estación de autobuses no pudo dejar de admirarla y de pensar que era la mujer más hermosa del universo, no importaba que estuviera haciendo la pelirroja para Kirigaya, Chitaru era la mejor del mundo: la más hermosa, la más valiente, la más noble, la más inteligente… era simplemente perfecta y no podía perderla, lo había hecho una vez pero su amor fue más grande que el destino les dio una segunda oportunidad y juntas vencieron todas las adversidades demostrando que lo suyo era verdadero. Ese ángel no permitiría que su sueño hecho realidad se terminara, lucharía contra el mundo entero de ser así y sabía que no estaría sola pues Chitaru siempre estaría a su lado tomando su mano.

Llevada por estos dulces sentimientos la peli azul se sentía más fuerte y segura de sí, llevó su mano al corazón haciendo la promesa de que no dejaría nunca que la apartaran de su amor, porque ese amor era todo en su vida. Tranquila siguió mirando a Chitaru quien entrenaba como cada mañana, solo que la razón de ese día era diferente a la de los últimos años, la pelirroja entrenaba como nunca, perfeccionando sus técnicas y reforzando sus movimientos, debía dar lo mejor de ella, por los dos ángeles de su vida debía ser fuerte y valiente. Al poco rato Chitaru se percató de la persona que se encontraba en ese dojo con ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar para encontrarse con la dueña de su corazón

-Que linda sorpresa Hitsugi ¿sabes? El que estés aquí me motiva a dar lo mejor de mí-

-Chitaru-san… sabes que me encanta verte entrenar, es de esos placeres de la vida que simplemente no pasan, ni pasaran-

-Sigo sin entender que tiene de especial verme pero si eso sirve para que estés aquí conmigo entonces está bien-

Chitaru tomó de la cintura a Hitsugi y poco a poco la acercó a ella, mirando aquellos dorados ojos que le alegraban la vida, Namatame no quería que eso terminara, que su vida al fin tranquila y feliz terminara, no lo iba a permitir, estaba decidida a acabar con todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino. Juntando sus frentes, Chitaru casi susurrando dijo con un ligero toque de tristeza en su voz

-No quiero perderte, no quiero perderlo… son lo más valioso de mi vida… los necesito aquí conmigo-

-Chitaru… nada nos va a pasar, mientras estemos juntas nada pasará… nuestro amor es fuerte ¿recuerdas? Saldremos de esta, nuestro destino es estar juntas-

-Por ti y por Ryu te juró que seré valiente… voy a protegerlos-

Y cerrando la distancia Hitsugi besó a Chitaru apasionadamente suplicando a todos los dioses que ese momento fuera para siempre, las traviesas manos de la peli azul recorrían la espalda y pecho de la mayor quien separándose rápidamente con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa cómplice, miró dulcemente a la menor

-Hey este no es un buen lugar ni un buen momento, Ryu podría aparecer en cualquier minuto-

-No lo creo, aun es su hora de dormir… tenemos tiempo-

Y guiñando su ojo de una manera seductora Hitsugi rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Chitaru esperando su próximo movimiento, la pelirroja sabía que no tenía opción… además ella también lo deseaba por lo que sonriendo volvió a besar a su mujer dulce y apasionadamente, recorría con su manos cada rincón del cuerpo de su amada, la intensidad iba subiendo más y más pero se vieron interrumpidas cuando escucharon unos pasitos y una tierna voz acercarse. Separándose rápidamente y arreglándose lo mejor posible, sonrojadas recibieron en ese dojo a su pequeño ángel

-Mami… Papi-

-Hola mi niño buenos días-

Ryu se lanzaba a los brazos de Chitaru quien lo atrapaba y cargaba para recibirlo con un abrazo. El peli azul respondía el abrazo y con una señal acercaba a Hitsugi para que se les uniera "Esta felicidad no se va a terminar, se los prometo" ambas mujeres en silencio pactaban eso mirándose a los ojos

-Primero mami y ahora tu hijo ¡que agradable es comenzar así el día!-

-Ryu se sentía solito en su habitación y buscó a mami pero no la encontró y después recordó que a papi le gusta entrenar aquí en el dojo y vino a buscarla pero no pensó que encontraría aquí a mami… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-Ejem… pues… verás… yo también me sentía sola y vine a buscar a papi-

Las dos mujeres estaban completamente rojas al escuchar la pregunta de Ryu, algún día lo entendería pero no era ese el momento. Conforme con la respuesta Ryu pidió a Chitaru que lo ayudara a entrenar, la pelirroja accedió y un emocionado niño gritaba de felicidad pidiéndole a su madre que fuera por su uniforme para entrenar, Hitsugi soltó una suave risa y accedió a la petición de su hijo después de todo estaban en su casa nada malo podría pasar… o eso creía.

Kirigaya salió del dojo para dirigirse a su casa, solo debía cruzar un pasillo que conectaba esos dos lugares, al llegar a su hogar el timbre sonó, extrañada fue a abrir la puerta… grave error. Al abrir fue sorprendida por unos sujetos enormes quienes violentamente entraron a la casa, la peli azul trató de defenderse con una pequeña pistola "lanza dardos" pero fue inútil, no pudo hacer un disparo pues fue sometida

-¡SUELTENME, SUELTENME, CHITARU, CHITARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-

La pelirroja quien se encontraba cruzando el pasillo para reunirse con la oji dorada escuchó los gritos desesperados de su mujer, tomó a su heredero en brazos y corrió rápidamente en la dirección de donde provenían los gritos, poniendo en un lugar seguro a Ryu

-No salgas de ahí, yo vendré por ti-

Tomando su fiel espada se dirigió valientemente al lugar donde tenían a Kirigaya, aun no era tarde ella estaba ahí pero amarrada e inconsciente. Chitaru estaba superada en número pero eso no importaba, se había visto en situaciones similares, sabía que podría con esto

-LIBERENLA-

El grupo de hombres que ahí estaban sonrieron burlonamente y el jefe haciendo una seña daba la instrucción de que subieran a la peli azul al automóvil, mientras el sujeto más alto y fuerte se quedaba a pelear con la pelirroja, Chitaru en un ágil movimiento se escapaba dejando herido a ese enorme tipo, corriendo velozmente hacia el auto un disparo que rozó su brazo la detuvo provocando una distracción que otro de esos sujetos aprovechaba para dejarla fuera de combate y en el suelo

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… HITSUGI…!-

Un grito lleno de dolor y furia dejó escapar Chitaru al ver que su esfuerzo no había sido suficiente, Kirigaya se encontraba a merced de esos tipos, vio como ese automóvil se alejaba, no podía hacer nada, una lagrima de impotencia rodó por su mejilla, su corazón estaba herido ¿Por qué ellas de nuevo? Cuando pudo ponerse de pie y lentamente recuperarse descubrió que en la puerta de su casa se encontraba pegado un aviso de asesinato.

Solo una vez había sentido esa clase de ira en su vida, después de leerlo rompió ese papel y dejo salir un grito, con la respiración agitada y planeando su próximo movimiento, fue por su pequeño hijo quien temblaba de miedo, al ver que solo llegaba la pelirroja rompió a llorar, Chitaru lo abrazó para calmarlo ¿Qué era lo que el futuro les deparaba?

-Papi tengo miedo ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y mami?-

-Iremos por ella hijo, vamos a salvarla, todo estará bien, te lo prometo-

Besando la frente de ese peli azul y tomándolo en brazos fueron a prepararse para enfrentar lo que venía, Chitaru no dejaría que le arrebataran a su verdadero y único amor, no dejaría que cambiaran su destino, desde el primer momento en que la vio sabía que no quería perderla, la quería siempre a su lado y amarla por toda la eternidad. Su destino era estar juntas y eso nadie ni nada iba a cambiarlo. Los príncipes irían a rescatar a su princesa.

_**El destino puede ser re-escrito cuantas veces sean necesarias...**_

* * *

-Díganme… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fueron a dejarnos a la escuela?-

-La última vez fue cuando aún éramos niños si no mal recuerdo-

-Por favor chicos ¿acaso no podemos tener un detalle con ustedes? Solo queríamos venir a dejarlos, eso no tiene nada de malo-

-Si tú lo dices mamá pero insisto en que aquí pasa algo raro, desde ayer están actuando un poco extraño ¿no es así hermanito?-

-Concuerdo contigo Seiki ¿no quieren compartir algo con nosotros ustedes dos?-

Otoya y Shiena se miraron cómplices, habían acordado decirles la verdad pero no era fácil, aún estaban pensando como lo harían, temían la reacción de sus hijos pero al parecer no tenían otra opción, de ninguna forma participarían en la Clase Negra se negaban a hacerlo pero huir y esconderse tampoco entraba en sus planes, enfrentarían su destino de manera fuerte y decidida pero no le mentirían a sus hijos, les contarían todo pero ¿Cómo hacerlo de una forma en la que no los perdieran? Se arriesgarían a todo pero necesitaban tomar el valor necesario para hacerlo y eso no era algo sencillo. Al final de ese intercambio de miradas, Shiena tomó la mano de Otoya dándole ánimos, dándole a entender que no estaba sola en esto, ella nunca la abandonaría.

-Déjense de paranoias, estamos bien… diablos ya no podemos tener un detalle lindo con ustedes porque inmediatamente piensan lo peor… no, no, no que malos hijos son, van a hacerme llorar-

Con el puchero que Otoya hacía sus hijos reían logrando así una pausa a aquella situación que iba tornándose un poco incomoda, Shiena sonreía nostálgica no quería que su vida cambiara le dolía pensar en su futuro, no paraba de imaginar cosas horribles y eso le provocaba no solo dolor emocional sino también físico, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza al sentir un gran dolor comenzó a masajear su sien para aminorar el malestar. La peli purpura se percató de eso e hizo una mueca de desagrado

-¿De nuevo ese dolor Shiena-chan?-

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, fue solo un pequeño mareo provocado por el mismo estrés de todo esto-

-¿Segura? Últimamente y antes de que pasara esto has tenido esa clase de malestares, sería buena idea ir al médico, eso no es normal. No quiero que te pase nada… hoy mismo iremos-

Tomó su mano y le dio un tierno beso haciendo que la castaña se enterneciera y le acariciara el rostro, sus hijos se limitaron a cerrar los ojos algo avergonzados, ver que sus madres se amaban era algo que los hacia felices pero al mismo tiempo era algo que los hacía sentir incomodos ya que cuando comenzaban con sus romanticismos era difícil sacarlas de ese mundo

-¡Ay por favor! No de nuevo, ma pon atención al frente y no te distraigas que vienes conduciendo-

Otoya volteo divertida y les mostró la lengua a sus hijos, Shiena suspiró y le recordó a la peli purpura que ella era adulta y que no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas tan infantiles y a sus hijos les recordó que debían comportarse y que las muestras de amor eran algo normal en todos los padres del mundo, Akira iba a contra argumentar pero esa discusión iba a esperar: habían llegado a su destino. Deteniendo la camioneta en la que viajaban, ambos chicos se despidieron de sus madres pero antes fueron advertidos por la castaña en que debían esperar a que ella fueran a recogerlos para después ir por Otoya, que no hablaran con nadie y que tuvieran mucho cuidado, los herederos sentían que esta vez no eran advertencias de rutina, esto era muy serio por lo que obedecerían las nuevas órdenes. Caminando ya para su escuela Otoya gritó con la intención de jugarles una broma

-Seiki-kun pórtate bien y Akira-Kun pórtate mal, los amamos, nos vemos en cuanto terminen las clases-

-Takechi… ¿tú nunca vas a madurar cierto?-

El tiempo pasaba y con él la rutina de todas las personas, aunque para Takechi Otoya el tiempo pasaba muy lento, trataba de concentrarse pero no podía sentía algo pero no podía descifrar que, no era algo físico más bien era como si de pronto miles de emociones negativas se apoderaran de ella impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su pasado y lo que vivió en Myojo

-Hasta el cielo sabe que algo malo va a pasar… es gris… como nuestro futuro incierto y obscuro-

De nuevo la oji turquesa se perdía en sus pensamientos, no quería estar en ese lugar lejos de la dueña de su corazón, quería estar con ella, debía estar con ella pero tenían obligaciones que cumplir y estar juntas sería más tarde… o eso deseaba. Intentando concentrarse en el trabajo no podía quitarse esa sensación de vacío, de un momento a otro se sentía triste, como si algo faltara en ella… "Shiena…"

-¡Takechi, tienes llamada!-

Reaccionando la peli purpura fue a contestar esa llamada que solo le traería angustia

-Ma, soy Akira, disculpa que te moleste pero me preguntaba ¿los planes cambiaron o algo así?-

-¿huh? Para nada hijo ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Pues ya es tarde y mamá no aparece… creímos que estaría contigo y que las dos vendrían pero veo que…-

-E-espera, espera un momento ¿quieres decir que Shiena no está con ustedes?-

-Exacto ma, eso es lo que queremos decir, mamá no ha llegado ¿todo bien?-

-Diablos, no se muevan de ahí y busquen un lugar seguro, voy de inmediato-

El mundo para Takechi se había derrumbado, terminó esa llamada y disculpándose con su jefe se fue de inmediato, no tenía tiempo que perder, maldecía a todo el mundo por aquello, suplicaba porque no fuera nada malo, la desesperación se apoderaba de ella ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Tratando de calmarse para planear su próxima estrategia solo podía pensar en Myojo y lo que podía estar preparando "Esos malditos no perdieron el tiempo, atacaron de inmediato".

No tardó en llegar al lugar donde se supone estaban sus hijos, marcando su número les pidió su ubicación, ellos se encontraban dentro de la escuela por lo que al salir se veían totalmente confundidos y el ver el estado en el que Otoya se encontraba no les ayudaba

-Akira, dime que hay un método para encontrar a mamá… DIMELO POR FAVOR-

-Es lo que he estado intentado desde que te llamé, pero no puedo localizarla, no puedo-

-Ma tranquilízate la vamos a encontrar… tú también Akira serénate ella va a estar bien-

Seiki abrazó a su familia para calmar su ansiedad y de paso calmarse a él mismo, Otoya un poco más recuperada no siguió perdiendo más tiempo y se dirigió al primer lugar al que seguro Myojo también iría: su casa. Al llegar vieron que la puerta había sido forzada, rápido fueron a una pequeña habitación que servía como sala de cómputo y no encontraron a nadie esto solo produjo más angustia en la oji turquesa y en sus hijos, éstos preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba, dónde estaba su mamá, si esto se trataba de un crimen o qué demonios ocurría. Takechi se limitó a bajar la mirada y guardar silencio, comenzó a caminar por esa habitación buscando algo que les ayudara a dar con el paradero de la castaña encontrándolo en un aviso de asesinato colocado sobre la computadora personal de Kenmochi. Sabía lo que eso significaba, leyó atentamente lo que estaba escrito sobre ese aviso, tomó unas tijeras que estaban cerca y gritando cortó ese papel hasta volverlo solo diminutas tiras.

-SHIENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHGGGGGGG-

Odio, su ser se llenaba de odio, furia, deseos de venganza, frustración, miedo… después de sacar algo de esa furia acumulada, poco a poco calmó su respiración, secó sus lágrimas y volteó hacia sus hijos quienes jamás habían visto así a su madre, seriamente les habló

-Todo tiene una respuesta pero no es tiempo de respuestas, es tiempo de acción… prepárense iremos por lo que nos han arrebatado y perdón por lo que va a pasar-

Tenía una segunda oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, lejos de todo lo malo del pasado ¿Por qué la vida le hacía esto? Imploró de nuevo al cielo que fuera ella quien pagara por eso y no su amada, Takechi Otoya tenía miedo, miedo de recaer en su pasado pero no tenía opción debía entrar de nuevo al juego para salvar lo que más le importaba en el mundo pero ¿Cuál sería el precio de eso? Estaba dispuesta a entregar todo solo por el bienestar de su familia, tal vez ella se merecía todo lo malo del mundo pero Shiena no, su único pecado había sido amarla… Otoya era ya una persona nueva y diferente que defendería lo que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, arrojándose al vacío del no saber qué pasará

_**¿Han pagado ya por sus pecados? ¿O cuántas veces más deben hacerlo?...  
**_

* * *

Los recuerdos son aquellos pasajes del pasado que inconsciente o conscientemente guardamos en nosotros, pueden ser agradables o no pero son parte de nosotros, nos forjan como individuos y nos hacen de alguna forma únicos y especiales. Desde que habían recibido esa invitación dos mujeres no dejaban de pensar en su pasado, lo que vivieron y las consecuencias que eso había tenido; ambas habían decidido dejar atrás sus recuerdos dolorosos porque ellos ya no importaban ante ellas ahora había un paisaje nuevo y diferente

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado ¿si lo sabes verdad?-

-Ara Mahiru ¿tan temprano comenzarás a sonrojarme? Lo sé… conocerte me cambió la vida, eres mi tesoro más valioso-

Un beso y el mundo se transforma en un lugar más placentero, olvidando así por un momento los problemas de un afligido corazón

-¿Qué crees que es lo que pasará?-

-Sinceramente no lo sé pero descuida, te juro que estaremos bien, no lograran quitarnos nuestra vida-

Tomando el té en su gran habitación Sumireko y Mahiru comenzaban el día que sin duda sería largo y estresante, de acuerdo al plan que tenían continuarían su rutina habitual, no tenían por qué mostrar inferioridad frente a Myojo por lo que seguirían firmes en su decisión de enfrentarlos si era necesario y no mostrar debilidad alguna; parte fundamental de ese plan eran sus hijos por lo que la seguridad de esos chicos era prioridad: toda la protección era para ellos, no volverían a repetir el error de años atrás y de alguna forma ellas estarían bien, sabían cuidarse y ciertas habilidades jamás se olvidan.

-Voy a protegerte Sumireko es mi turno ahora-

La peli naranja sonrió tiernamente, acariciando suavemente el rostro de la mujer que amaba y a la que siempre había protegido, la veía tan decidida, tan fuerte y valiente que podría jurar que su tímida y dulce Mahiru comenzaba a tomar actitudes de la ruda y decidida Shinya provocando en Sumireko sentimientos encontrados, sacudió su cabeza

-Bien el día a comenzado… preparémonos amor-

Su comportamiento era normal a los ojos de sus hijos pero ellos sospechaban de algo, no sabían exactamente qué era lo que pasaba pero estaban seguros que esa "normalidad" no era del todo normal.

-Hey Hattori ¿crees qué nos están ocultando algo?-

-Mmmm es algo difícil de responder Hikari… cierto están actuando raro pero podrían ser cosas de la empresa o algo así, no creo que ande algo mal con nuestra familia así que tranquila-

Decidieron dejar las sospechas de un lado después de todo si algo malo estaba pasando sus madres debían informarles, no tenían secretos con ellos ¿o sí? Aunque esa forma de actuar no los dejaba del todo conformes, partieron hacia la escuela y lo primero que observaron fue que había más seguridad que la de siempre para ellos pero no para ellas

-Ara ¿a qué se debe todo este desfile de guardaespaldas y demás cosas?-

-Nunca está de más tomar ciertas precauciones ¿no crees mi niña?-

-Pero ¿no están exagerando?-

-Claro que no… ya dejen de preguntar y que tengan un buen día-

-De acuerdo pero cuando regresemos queremos que nos expliquen qué es lo que pasa-

Sumireko y Mahiru se quedaron impactadas al escuchar la petición de sus hijos, no pensaron en que tendrían que dar explicaciones tan pronto, la peli plateada temblaba al imaginar cuál sería la reacción de sus hijos al enterarse de todo, cerró sus ojos y sacudía su cabeza, Sumireko la tomó entre sus brazos envolviéndola en un protector abrazo de esos que solo ella sabía darle a Banba, mirando directo a esos preciosos ojos amatista los azules tranquilos le daban seguridad a su amada, esa mirada única que decía "_Siempre estaré contigo" _

-Estamos juntas en esto, no deberíamos preocuparnos por decirles la verdad, lo que nos preocupa es lo que Myojo va a hacer-

-Pero…-

La peli naranja acercó su rostro y dándole un beso a su mujer calmaba su inquieto corazón… Banba Mahiru ya no estaba sola, desde que Hanabusa Sumireko había llegado a su vida sentía que el mundo era un lugar placentero gracias a su compañía, jamás la había abandonado y siempre había demostrado que quería estar con ella, entonces mientras estuvieran juntas todo estaría bien

-De acuerdo, vayamos a trabajar… así podemos practicar lo que le diremos a los chicos-

En aquella importante empresa esas dos mujeres planeaban su estrategia para enfrentar a Myojo y a sus hijos, por su cabeza nunca había pasado el contar esa parte tan obscura de su pasado pero no tenían otra opción, de igual forma buscaban evitar que entraran en el enfermizo juego de la Clase Negra y todas las consecuencias que les traería. Después de hablar, analizar y pensar bien las cosas llegaron a varias resoluciones, una de ellas era que si bien los guardaespaldas ayudaban era mejor que ellas mismas los cuidaran por lo que pasarían más tiempo con ellos; esa misma tarde les contarían toda la verdad por más doloroso que fuera y esperarían su reacción. Mirando hacia el reloj se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de regresar a casa, al llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo de ese edificio Hanabusa se puso alerta a cualquier movimiento, de repente un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella haciendo que sudara frio y se detuviera, Banba siguió caminando y al no sentir a la oji azul a su lado se detuvo girándose hacia ella

-Amor ¿ocurre algo?-

Y antes de que pudiera contestar ambas eran sometidas y sujetadas por un grupo de fornidos hombres, Sumireko y Mahiru luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para salir de ese agarre pero sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes

-SUELTENME CON UN DEMONIO… MAHIRUUUUUUUUUUUU-

-DESGRACIADOS DEJENME IR… SUMIREKOOOOOOOOOO-

Todos los hombres reían burlándose del sufrimiento ajeno, las ordenes eran llevarse a una de ellas pero no imaginaban que sería un poco difícil de realizar, la fuerza de esas mujeres eran más de las que ellos creían, el líder habló

-Vaya Hanabusa-sama la hemos sub estimado al igual que a su acompañante… no haga esto más difícil, solo obedecemos ordenes-

-Eso a mí NO ME INTERESA, déjennos irnos y las cosas no se tornaran tan mal para ustedes-

-Jajajajaja veo que en verdad usted no entiende Hanabusa-sama… muéstrenle muchachos que esto va en serio-

Un chasquido de dedos y un golpe dejaba sin aliento a Banba, Sumireko palideció y gritaba desconsolada, ¿acaso nadie iría en su ayuda?

-NOOOOO, DEJENLA EN PAZ… ES A MI A QUIEN QUIEREN ¿NO?-

-Vaya… ya está comprendiendo, pero como verá no podemos dejar que alguien se interponga en nuestro camino-

Otra señal y nuevos golpes dañaban la humanidad de la peli plateada, Sumireko no soportó más, y con una fuerza jamás vista en ella lograba zafarse de sus opresores dejándolos aturdidos, rápidamente llegó con los sujetos que golpeaban a su chica y los enfrentó. Mahiru no podía recuperarse del daño sufrido yacía en el suelo mirando sorprendida lo que estaba pasando… era verdad ella no la dejaría.

Pero esta vez la victoria no les sonreía, la peli naranja se veía superada en número, parecía que no terminaría nunca de pelear con ellos y bastó un descuido para que de nuevo la sometieran esta vez de manera más violenta, el jefe le propinó una bofetada y movió su dedo de un lado a otro

-Fue una estupidez el enfrentarnos Hanabusa-sama, pudimos haber hecho esto de una manera civilizada pero no nos deja opción-

Algunos tipos sujetaban a Banba quien seguía en el suelo para evitar que fuera en ayuda de la oji azul, Banba miraba horrorizada todo y su corazón sintió una punzada cuando vio que esos hombres se atrevían a tocar y maltratar a su frágil dama amarrándola, una furia salvaje se apoderó de la oji amatista y con una fuerza sobrehumana que provenía de su propio ser conseguía contraatacar y liberarse

-NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLA-

Los hermosos ojos azules se iluminaban esperanzados, pero su fe no duró por mucho, Mahiru era superada en número pero eso no le importaba, poco a poco "acababa" con esos malditos con una furia desmedida, el jefe del grupo serio dio una nueva orden

-Déjense ya de juegos, terminemos con esto… Hanabusa-sama usted así lo quiso-

Sumireko miró de nuevo a Banba y gritaba horrorizada, la peli plateada caminaba segura hacia ella sin percatarse que detrás suyo un sujeto llegaba y con un taser la dejaba fuera de combate y de nuevo en el suelo. El sonido de los gritos de su peli naranja y un solo recuerdo invadía su ser, se encontraba inmóvil y sin ninguna posibilidad de salvarla, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba extendió su brazo en dirección a la peli naranja

-MAHIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

"_No importa lo mucho que grites…"_

_-_AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

"_No importa cuanta ayuda pidas…"_

_-_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO… MAHIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"_Nadie va a venir"_

"_Nadie"_

"_Nadie"_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. SUMIREKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

La oji azul estaba completamente desesperada, buscaba de nuevo liberarse e ir con ella, pero esta vez no podía, escucho su nombre y luego nada, un pañuelo era puesto en su boca y perdía la conciencia. Ya con Hanabusa inconsciente y con Banba dañada, los hombres subían a los automóviles alejándose a toda velocidad pero antes de perderse lanzaban un aviso de asesinato hacia la peli plateada que solo lloraba y se culpaba por no poder haber hecho más, se sentía frustrada, enfurecida, con odio en su ser, mal… después de un rato lentamente comenzó a recuperarse, tomó ese aviso y lo leyó, rompiéndolo lo arrojó a un lado, poco a poco se dirigía al auto para ir a casa y proteger a sus hijos, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-"No importa lo mucho que grites, no importa cuanta ayuda pidas, nadie va a venir… MENTIRA YO ESTOY AQUÍ, YO TE AYUDARÉ, NO TE DEJARÉ…YO ESTOY CONTIGO"-

Cuando llegó a su hogar el dolor físico ya no era tan fuerte como el que había en su corazón pero si era notorio por lo que cada mayordomo y maid que la veía pasar preguntaba sobre su estado, lo qué había pasado y en qué podían ayudar, Banba no contestaba y hacia una señal de no acercarse a ella, solo preguntó por sus hijos sintiéndose aliviada al saber que ellos estaban bien, al llegar a donde estaban los mellizos se paralizaron asustados y asombrados ver llegar a solo una de sus madres no les gustaba y menos si la veían en ese estado

-P-p-pero ¿Qué te pasó mamá? ¿Y nuestra madre donde esta?-

-D-diablos ma-mamá ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué ha pasado? Respóndenos te lo ruego por favor explícanos-

-Ella me ha cuidado por mucho tiempo y ahora seré yo quien la proteja, quien los proteja. No me abandonen en esto hijos míos, los necesito… los necesitamos. Iremos por Sumireko, ayúdenme y prepárense-

Hikari y Hattori curaron las heridas de Mahiru quien mandó a llamar a la ama de llaves dándole instrucciones de que hacer en la casa y lo que se debía hacer en la empresa, obedeciendo se retiró dejando a esa familia a solas. Los hermanos solo intercambiaban miradas angustiados de no saber que pasaba y que les esperaba, la peli plateada acarició su cabello tiernamente prometiéndoles que todo estaría bien. Banba ya no necesitaba reliquias sagradas ahora tenía un tesoro, el más precioso de todos y no dejaría que se lo arrebataran, lucharía por Sumireko como en el pasado la peli naranja lo había hecho, no la iba a abandonar, no la iban a abandonar… "_No voy a estar sola en esto… cierto, no lo vas a estar… ¿crees que es momento de que yo aparezca? _

_**¿Locura o cordura? ¡Eso no importa! La ultima fiesta para ustedes es esta ¡Disfrútenla!**_

* * *

_**Orientación de la Clase Negra. Academia Myojo. 22:00 hrs**_

El cielo nocturno tenía esa extraña combinación de azul y negro, las nubes impedían que las estrellas fueran observadas, la tenue luz de luna apenas alumbraba la tierra y el viento soplaba con fuerza: era una noche común para muchos pero diferente para seis familias que veían en el horizonte a su mayor enemigo, las arenas del tiempo corrían ya en su contra, no había otra opción, entrarían al juego pero no irían solas…

-Buenas noticias madre, ya tenemos a las seis chicas que nos pediste y ya se encuentran en el lugar que les corresponde-

-Vaya, vaya… que excelente trabajo, en verdad me sorprende tu eficacia hijo mío, mis felicitaciones-

-Oooh por favor, harás que me sonroje… pero dime ¿Qué tan bien lo hice?-

-Jajaja no seas vanidoso… está bien una vez más, felicidades hijo-

-Por cierto ¿No crees que era mejor también ir por los hijos?-

-Conozco a la perfección a esas mujeres y ellas mismas protegerán a sus retoños, creerán que con ellas estarán mejor que con nadie más… ¡Estúpidas! No saben que con eso solo están cayendo más en nuestro juego-

"_Ya falta muy poco… ¡kyaa! ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción!" _ese chico se encontraba totalmente eufórico, pronto comenzaría la diversión y eso le provocaba un nerviosismo combinado con alegría nunca antes visto en él

-Bien iré a alistarme para recibir a nuestros próximos invitados y tú deberías hacer lo mismo madre-

Guiñando el ojo y sonriendo gatunamente el joven se fue, dejando a la mujer castaña quien miraba los perfiles de cada uno de los participantes de esta clase negra

-Quiero ver cómo se va a desenvolver esto y si esta vez saldrán con vida… ¿Qué tan fuertes son para sobrevivir a esto?-

…

Como era de suponerse Azuma Tokaku no perdería el tiempo, conducía a toda velocidad una motocicleta: discreta, rápida y ágil el transporte adecuado para ella, detrás de ella Azuma Natsu se aferraba a su cintura, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza y ninguna tenía lógica, no comprendía lo que pasaba pero obedecería las ordenes de su "padre" no quería ser un obstáculo para ella, por mamá daría lo mejor de él "_Te sentirás orgullosa de mí… las dos lo estarán". _La distancia que los separaba de la Academia Myojo se acortaba pero la peli azul no contaba con que otra motocicleta la estuviera siguiendo, totalmente alerta no dejaría que la sorprendieran como había ocurrido temprano ese día, aumentando la velocidad se alejó un poco y girando rápidamente se puso de frente a su rival dispuesta a embestirla y derribar a su enemigo. La otra motocicleta se detuvo y una alta y fuerte figura bajó de ella empuñando una katana, Tokaku hizo lo mismo y sacó sus cuchillas, lentamente se acercó para atacar poniendo en guardia a la otra persona, ambas figuras corrieron y adivinando el movimiento de su agresor lograron detenerlo, la peli azul rápidamente logró recordar a la única persona que había sido capaz de detener ese ataque, empujó a ese personaje y se apartó, quitándose el casco apuntó con una de sus cuchillas

-MUESTRATE-

La otra figura al reconocer de quien se trataba enfundó de nuevo su katana y acto seguido también se quitó el casco

-Azuma-san-

-Namatame-san-

Namatame Chitaru saludaba a Tokaku, no le sorprendía verla era obvio que si querían hacer una nueva Clase Negra el objetivo era la inocente de Ichinose Haru, Azuma se veía un poco sorprendida, no creía que Chitaru entraría en ese juego

-¿Por qué estás aquí Namatame? ¿Ahora si vienes por Haru?-

-Como te dije al principio mi objetivo nunca fue Ichinose-san era alguien más-

-Entonces ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No me digas que de nuevo se trata de Angel Trumpet?-

-Eso quedó en el pasado, estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú… para salvar a mi amor-

Intercambiaron miradas por un rato, Azuma nunca confió en sus compañeras de grupo pero había algo en la pelirroja que la hacía diferente, no era una amenaza como las demás así que de alguna forma Tokaku consideraba a Chitaru como una "buena persona" y esta vez incluso podría considerarla como una "aliada"

-¿Piensas ir sola Azuma-san? Eso sería una tontería, quieras o no esta vez necesitaremos ayuda, sabemos como es esto no lo lograremos solas-

Tokaku reflexiono aquello, jamás le había gustado el trabajo en equipo pues un asesino es solitario pero Chitaru tenía razón, aunque le doliera admitirlo ella sola no pudo proteger a su familia tal vez eso de tener un compañero no era tan mala idea. La peli azul asintió y estiro su brazo ofreciendo su mano, Chitaru hizo lo mismo y estrecharon manos pactando esa alianza, un temeroso pelirrojo poco a poco se acercó a su "padre" al ver que no había peligro alguno, Namatame fue en busca del pequeño Ryu quien se escondía detrás de ella para mantenerse a salvo siempre abrazando a su león de peluche.

No pasó mucho tiempo después del encuentro de estas dos cuando el chirrido de unas llantas las puso en alerta y en posición de ataque, de seguro eran ellos los automóviles eran su transporte predilecto; el automóvil era lujoso y rojo que no coincidía con los que habían visto en el día, dispuestas a atacar cuando vieron que unos delgados objetos que se dirigían a ellas, Tokaku los destruyó muy fácil sorprendida por aquello miró de que se trataban

-¿Pockys?-

Una pelirroja caminaba en dirección de esas dos mujeres, un pocky en su boca y sus guantes de pelea que usaba hace tiempo

-Hey Azuma ¿aún no aprendes que la comida no se desperdicia?-

-Sagae-san así que tú también sobreviviste-

-Vaya ¡que sorpresa! Así que el príncipe y la princesa no murieron… de cierta forma lo hace lindo… aunque ¿Dónde está Julieta?-

-Sagae supongo que esta vez no vienes por el deseo de tener dinero-

-Correcto Azuma, esta vez vengo por asuntos personales, específicamente a recuperar algo… tal vez no me creas pero estoy aquí por la misma razón que ustedes ¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos unimos?-

Azuma y Namatame dudaban de aquello pero si lo analizaban fríamente no tenían más opción entre más fueran más posibilidades tendrían de sobrevivir, estrecharon la mano de Haruki y ella les guiñaba un ojo ofreciéndoles un pocky "de buena voluntad" lo aceptaron solo por cortesía y para demostrar que estaban juntas en esto, Haruki llamó a sus hijas quienes se veían aún más confundidas, acariciando su cabeza "papá" les dio un pocky y llevó sus brazos a su cabeza

-Bien Azuma tú eres quien enfrentó esto ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Primero debemos…-

No siguió hablando, hizo la señal de que guardaran silencio y las tres escucharon atentamente el sonido que las alarmaba, era el característico _beep-beep _de una bomba ¿de dónde provenía? La peli azul señaló hacia un tramo obscuro del camino y gritando exigió que el sospechoso se mostrara, reconociendo esa voz la dueña de la bomba detuvo el detonante y decidida caminaba en dirección a la improvisada junta de exalumnas junto con su acompañante

-Buenas noches Azuma-san, Namatame-san y Sagae-san… veo que no estaban bromeando con esto del reencuentro-

-¿huh? ¿Kaminaga-san?-

-Hey es Kaminaga Kouko, creí que estarías en un monasterio o algo así-

-Se llama claustro Sagae-san y nunca fue de mi interés pertenecer a la Iglesia-

-¿En serio ibas a usar ese explosivo? Creí que eras un fracaso en eso-

-Hablando de fracasos Azuma ¿no se supone que tú cuidarías siempre de Ichinose-san?-

El orgullo de Tokaku había sido herido apuntó con una de sus cuchillas a Kouko pero fue calmada por las dos pelirrojas, ambas le explicaron la estrategia que estaban ideando, Kouko se sentía menos inferior sabiendo que contaba con la ayuda de todas

-Entonces esta vez no buscaremos pelear entre nosotras… de acuerdo estoy con ustedes, terminemos esto rápido-

Haciendo una reverencia aceptaba entrar al equipo, Haruki ofreció un pocky que Kouko dudó en tomar pero que al final aceptó debido a la insistencia de su hija, el silencio reinó por un momento para así calmar el ánimo de la peli azul y gracias a ese silencio se pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de otro automóvil que se acercaba más veloz que el de Sagae, deteniéndose justo detrás de donde se encontraban, tomando una posición de ataque que no duró mucho ya que al identificar de quien se trataba seguro que no tenían de que preocuparse. Un pesado y enorme martillo arrastrándose, una peli plateada con la mirada baja que exigía y suplicaba al mismo tiempo

-¿Dónde… dónde está Sumireko? ¡DÍGANMELO!-

-Whoa… tranquila chica ruda nosotros no la tenemos y lamentablemente no sabemos dónde se encuentra-

-NO MIENTAN-

-Es cierto, si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí paradas como idiotas buscando respuestas…-

-Así que por favor tranquilízate y baja ese martillo, no queremos hacerte daño ni que nos hagas daño-

Al ver que ninguna tenía intención de pelear y que decían la verdad, Banba se calmó y llamó a sus hijos para que estuvieran con ella "De tal palo tal astilla, los chicos son igual de misteriosos que esas dos" fue el pensamiento de las tres mujeres, la peli plateada segura se unió al grupo

-Buenas noches Banba-san… dime ¿esta noche nos acompaña Mahiru o Shinya?-

-Ja, Kaminaga, Azuma, Sagae y Namatame tengan la seguridad de que hablan con Mahiru, he madurado y crecido por eso mi actitud les parezca diferente a la de antes… "_¿Estas segura?"-_

-Yo creo que en realidad la noche no abandonó al día-

Banba solo sonrió y levantó los hombros

-Piensa lo que quieras Azuma, no me importa… lo único que me importa es recuperar a mi tesoro más grande, como todas ustedes quieren recuperar el suyo-

Mahiru estiró su brazo y extendió la palma de su mano, solo esperando la respuesta de aceptación de sus compañeras

-Bien estoy con ustedes ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-

Vacilaron un poco pero al final todas estrecharon la mano de Banba, después de todo entre más fueran más altas eran las posibilidades. Seguían discutiendo entre ellas que era lo que harían pero al escuchar una voz todas voltearon sorprendidas y al reconocer una de las tres figuras que se acercaban se paralizaron por un momento ¿eso era posible?

-Así que cada una de nosotras nos quedamos con nuestra compañera de cuarto, eso es muy romántico ¿no lo creen?... por cierto ¿no les parece raro vernos de nuevo?-

-¿Ta-Takechi Otoya?-

-¿huh? No se supone que TÚ deberías estar en prisión-

-Y TÚ en un psiquiátrico… y henos aquí-

-Vete de aquí antes de que termine contigo-

-Tranquila Tokaku por increíble que parezca he cambiado y la razón fue la misma que la tuya: amor-

-¿Quieres decir que después de todo hasta tú tienes un corazón?-

-Así es Haruki, estoy aquí por la misma razón que todas ustedes, para salvar a mi chica-

-Takechi-san en verdad me parece increíble que hayas cambiado pero ¿Qué garantía tenemos que esto no es una trampa tuya para satisfacer tus deseos?-

-Namatame… estoy hablando con el corazón, no miento, mi pasado quedó atrás ya no soy esa persona soy alguien diferente, renací y ahora que tengo una segunda oportunidad me orillan a esto ¿es injusto no crees?-

Todas miraban sospechosamente a la peli purpura e intercambiaban miradas. Otoya era la menos confiable del grupo debido a su pasado pero había algo en ella que les hacía ver que decía la verdad, después de pensarlo decidieron que no podían dejarla sola, era mejor para la seguridad de todos mantenerla cerca, la aceptaron en el "equipo" dándole así una esperanza a la oji turquesa

-Bien ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Iremos a Myojo, acabaremos con todos y rescataremos a nuestras damiselas?-

-Es algo más difícil que eso y lo sabes así que por favor coopera y ayúdanos con la estrategia-

Cada uno de los herederos se veían entre si tratando de buscar respuestas aún con ese ambiente se sentían más tranquilos al saber que no eran los únicos que pasaban por una situación así; estaban completamente confundidos ¿Qué con mil demonios estaba pasando? Trataban de entender todo lo que habían vivido ese día pero no daba resultado, necesitaban respuestas y las querían ya… pero eso tendría que esperar otro rato pues sus madres estaban discutiendo acerca de lo que debían hacer para salir victoriosas de eso. Después de una larga discusión llegaron al fin a una resolución, tomaron sus cosas, les dieron instrucciones a sus hijos y caminaron directo a la entrada principal de la Academia Myojo.

Todas miraban en dirección al enorme edificio que era el emblema de Myojo, extrañamente juntas se sentían con más posibilidades de salir con la victoria, esta vez no debían estar solas el trabajo en equipo era la mejor forma de sobrevivir… quisieran o no estaban juntas en esto. Para ser sinceras la idea de reencontrarse lo veían como una posibilidad muy lejana en su vida y si volvían a verse imaginaban que sería en circunstancias diferentes a esta, muy diferentes, pero desgraciadamente el destino, la vida o Myojo (como quieran decirle) las había obligado a esto y no había vuelta atrás: arriesgarían todo por el todo, ellas lo valían, su familia lo valía.

Al llegar a la entrada principal las seis mujeres se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, miraron a los jóvenes quienes nerviosamente asentían dispuestos a llevar a cabo las órdenes recibidas: la guerra comenzaba. Decididas a entrar y atacar fueron detenidas por un chico que se acercaba a ellas, vestía un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja… una sonrisa gatuna y una mirada misteriosa, se acercaba feliz y con una extrema confianza a la entrada, hizo una reverencia, extendió los brazos, eufórico las recibía

-¡BIENVENIDOS A ESTA EDICION ESPECIAL DE LA CLASE NEGRA! Es un placer tenerlos aquí, permítanme presentarme soy Meichi Ikki y seré el juez en esta ocasión… por favor acompáñenme para ir a Orientación… y no se atrevan a hacer una tontería ¿de acuerdo?-

Lo único normal en la vida de Yuri y de Nio era su hijo Meichi Ikki: cabellera rubia y ondulada que le daban un aire sofisticado, ojos color rosa que siempre tenían un aire de misterio y travesura, bajo de estatura pero eso no le impedía confrontarse con cualquier persona o ponerse retador, el miedo o la inseguridad no eran parte de su vida, no le importaba lo que las personas pensaran de él a excepción de sus madres pues todo su amor y lealtad era solo para ellas, había sido el juez de algunas clases negras por lo que tenía el habito de "estudiar" muy bien a las personas ya que los investigaba y no les perdía el rastro, amante de la comida chatarra y de divertirse gustaba de meterse en los asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, sarcástico, irónico y a veces hasta sádico, aunque la mayoría de veces era divertido en algunos momentos llegaba a ser serio y calculador, como heredero del clan Kuzunoha en todo su cuerpo tenía un tatuaje que representaba un ave fénix; astuto, trabajador, entrometido, perfeccionista, travieso y misterioso Meichi Ikki era todo un personaje que solo podía ser hijo de Yuri y de Nio.

-No tenemos otra opción, tenemos que ir con el chico- dijo Tokaku a quien la idea no le agradaba pero si lo pensaba fríamente tal vez era mejor saber a qué se enfrentaban de una buena vez.

-¿No crees que sea una trampa? Estamos bajando la guardia Azuma- una desconfiada Haruki se ponía a la defensiva esperando un ataque enemigo.

-Tokaku tiene razón, tendremos que ir con ese tenebroso chiquillo tal vez ahí encontremos lo que necesitamos… nos guste o no- Otoya temblaba desde que había visto a Ikki, le recordaba a Nio y eso le traía horribles recuerdos.

-Por raro que parezca Takechi-san tiene razón… después de todo esto es la Clase Negra y necesitamos esa orientación- una decidida Chitaru veía en esa famosa Orientación una esperanza en encontrarse de nuevo con Kirigaya.

-Bien hagámoslo, de todas formas ¿tenemos opción?- Banba confiaría en la decisión del grupo, ellas pensarían más fríamente y elegirían lo mejor para todos

-Gracias por la espera Meichi Ikki, te seguimos- Kouko dio un paso al frente liderando al grupo y el chico rubio sonrió maliciosamente y con un ademán que señalaba el edificio

-Por aquí por favor-

Cada una de ellas protegía a su heredero, atentas a todo, cada detalle, cada rincón les recordaba lo que habían vivido hace 20 años, extrañamente los recuerdos les producían algo de nostalgia después de todo en ese lugar habían encontrado el amor. Llegaron a ese enorme edificio y subieron a un ascensor, que subía hasta el último piso, allí encontraron un largo pasillo que finalizaba con una puerta, al abrirla ninguno de los ahí presentes imaginaba lo enorme de esa habitación que tenía una espectacular pantalla gigante donde se podían observar fotografías de cada una de las familias con un perfil de quienes eran, alguien se encontraba sentada en una elegante silla que daba la espalda observando atentamente la pantalla, todas miraban esperando lo que pasaría, solo vieron a una mujer de larga cabellera castaña levantarse y dirigirse a ellas, sonrió y con un elegante ademán las saludó

-Sean Bienvenidos a la Academia Myojo. La espera ha terminado, oficialmente inicia la Edición Especial de la Clase Negra-

Ninguno de los ahí presentes eso le parecía algo para celebrar, su vida estaba comenzando a ser un infierno por culpa de ellos. Miraban con enojo, desagrado y odio a aquella mujer

-Venimos aquí a recuperar lo que se nos ha robado… en verdad ¿cree que nos interesa participar en esto?-

-Sagae-san si no mal recuerdo hace 20 años tú estabas muy interesada en participar y llevarte el premio-

-Ara… entonces nos conoce pero nosotras no ¿Quién demonios eres?-

-Que descortesía la mía, tienes razón Banba-san no todas aquí me conocen, permítanme presentarme Meichi Yuri directora de la Academia Myojo y una de las organizadoras de la Clase Negra-

-¿Qué quieren de nosotras? ¿Acaso no han tenido suficiente? Estuvimos aquí hace 20 años, esto ha quedado en el pasado-

-Nada ha quedado en el pasado Kaminaga-san… un asesino nunca deja de serlo-

Cada uno de los herederos se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra ¿asesino? Cada vez entendían menos ¿asesino? No, eso no era posible ¿o sí?

-Por favor hemos cambiado, hemos tenido mucho tiempo para labrarnos una nueva vida, cada una de nosotras después de participar cambiamos, dejamos de lado esa vida ¿QUÉ NO PUEDEN DEJARNOS EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA Y BUENA VEZ?-

-Takechi-san ¿segura que has cambiado? A mí me parece algo difícil de creer y más si se trata de una persona como tú con ciertas características especiales-

-Meichi-san déjese de rodeos dígannos la razón por la cual estamos aquí y que sea la verdad, no más sorpresas-

-Namatame-san la vida está llena de sorpresas y tú mejor que nadie de aquí lo sabe ¿o debo recordarte a Angel Trumpet?-

-Al grano Meichi, no me hagas perder la paciencia-

-Tranquila Azuma-san… Bien no perdamos más el tiempo, pasemos a lo que verdaderamente importa. Hace 20 años ustedes estuvieron en la Clase Negra, todos los organizadores quedamos fascinados después de su participación, encontrar una generación que las superara era difícil o mejor dicho imposible, por años hemos esperado que un Grupo Negro supere al suyo ¿y adivinen qué? Ninguno ha podido, son especiales chicas y tiene en verdad un talento enorme. Para ser sinceros nos hemos aburrido de lo mismo, después de ustedes nada podía llenarnos, por eso hemos decidido reunirlas de nuevo, que la única e inigualable Clase Negra volviera-

-¿Quieren decir que solo somos entretenimiento? USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS, NINGUNA PIENSA PARTICIPAR EN ESTO, ES LA ESTUPIDEZ MÁS GRANDE QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN TODA MI VIDA- Chitaru estaba furiosa, gritaba llena de ira sintiendo un odio inmenso que llenaba su ser

-NO SOMOS ENTRETENIMIENTO SOMOS SERES HUMANOS- Mahiru temblaba de impotencia y frustración al sentirse usada

-NOS NEGAMOS A PARTICIPAR EN ALGO ASÍ DE NUEVO- Kouko tenía una postura firme que no cedería ante ninguna intimidación

-EXIGIMOS QUE LIBEREN A NUESTRAS MUJERES- Haruki amenazaba y señalaba en dirección a la directora

-Y QUE NO VUELVAN A MOLESTARNOS NUNCA MÁS- Otoya se sentía llena de ira, no quería caer en ese obscuro mundo otra vez

-HAGANLO AHORA MISMO O SUFRAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS- Tokaku estaba dispuesta a pelear contra quien fuera por recuperar su vida

En el rostro de la madura mujer una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó, tomó un control

-Sabía que esto pasaría… si yo fuera ustedes me calmaría y pensaría en participar después de todo no quieren que a ellas les pase algo ¿o sí?- y presionando un botón en la pantalla aparecían Haru, Hitsugi, Isuke, Suzu, Sumireko y Shiena quienes se encontraban inconscientes, con heridas superficiales y en una habitación grande, el impacto de verlas así paralizó a todos, los herederos gritaban por sus madres y con una frustración nunca antes vista en las "asesinas" horrorizadas miraban el estado el que se encontraban sus amadas: habían fallado, no las habían protegido y eso era simplemente imperdonable, gritaban sus nombres para calmar un poco su alma

-Como verán están vivas y bien, no es nuestra intención matarlas-

-¡MALDITOS SEAN!-

"En definitiva no tengo otra opción, debo entrar a este juego" era el pensamiento de las seis mujeres, decididas levantaron su cabeza y aceptaron entrar en el juego. Yuri e Ikki aplaudieron y festejaron la decisión que habían tomado

-LA CLASE NEGRA OFICIALMENTE A DADO INICIO- gritaba eufórico el rubio

-Excelente mis queridas asesinas, las reglas esta vez son completamente diferentes y el objetivo es rescatar a sus damiselas y sobrevivir. Ellas se encuentran cautivas en un lugar lejano, para lograr el objetivo es necesario que trabajen en equipo, mañana mismo viajaran al lugar donde se llevará a cabo este juego. A diferencia de su primera participación en esta ocasión deberán cuidarse entre ustedes ya que no habrá avisos de asesinato ni un objetivo único ya que todos ustedes son los objetivos a eliminar: Myojo buscará eliminarlas, recibirán ataques sorpresa de todo tipo durante su estadía y solo podrán defenderse con las armas que han traído y para su desgracia sus hijos van a tener que acompañarlas… Un último juego donde el premio es concederles lo que más anhelan: paz y libertad por el resto de sus vidas- la castaña al finalizar su discurso, cruzaba los brazos y miraba desafiante a todas ellas, las tenía en la palma de su mano, todo resultaba a la perfección

La respiración agitada, sentimientos encontrados, una horrible agonía era la que vivían en aquellos momentos cada una de las familias que entraban a este enfermizo juego donde perder no era opción.

-Bien, esa es toda la orientación, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones mañana los esperamos en el patio principal a las 10:00 hrs- Ikki tomaba una postura seria para dirigir a cada familia al lugar que se les había asignado

-Pero antes, para que puedan descansar bien un pequeño acertijo-

Meichi Yuri miró directo a los ojos de cada una para después darles la espalda, con el tono más tranquilo dijo mirando en la pantalla las fotografías de los jóvenes

-¿Qué tan sinceras han sido con sus hijos?- 

* * *

_Y después de casi una eternidad xD vuelvo a estos rumbos ¡HOLA A TODOS! :D _

_Muy bien, antes de que saquen las antorchas y tridentes, mil perdones por la tardanza en verdad no fue porque yo quisiera tardarme, verán miles de cosas se atravesaron en mi vida (vacaciones, viajes, escuela, familia, amor, etc) y no pude dedicarme como yo quería a escribir, pero como verán este cap es largo… es bueno ¿no? Por favor no me maten u.u #LeganTardaIgualQueCitrus _

_Ok, respecto a este capítulo como dije y como ya lo habrán notado, es muy largo (muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo) y es el principio del fin para nuestras queridas asesinas *risa malvada* Todos hacían drama, yo solo quería ser popular xD _

_Bien, en el capítulo anterior describí a los herederos pero por cuestión de ritmo, prosa y esas cosas se me pasó un pequeño detalle: especificar la edad de cada uno de ellos. Lo sé, error garrafal y lo siento pero a continuación paso a describir ese detalle. Por cierto soy pésimo con los números entonces solo quiero aclarar que para que la historia pudiera desarrollarse como la he pensado esta es la edad que deben tener mis queridos "niños"_

_Azuma Natsu: edad 15 años_

_Sagae Sakura: edad 16 años-Sagae Haruka: edad 15 años_

_Hanabusa Hikari y Hanabusa Hattori: edad 14 años_

_Namatame Ryu: edad 8 años _

_Takechi Seiki: edad 16 años-Takechi Akira: edad 14 años_

_Shutou Irena: edad 14 años_

_Meichi Ikki: edad 15 años_

_Espero este cap, haya sido de su agrado y ya saben dejen reviews y siéntanse libres de expresarse y decirme lo que quieran n.n su apoyo y reviews me ayudan y ayudan a esta historia. De nuevo mil perdones por la tardanza. De corazón espero que les haya gustado este cap :3 me he esforzado mucho en escribirlo._

_Por cierto un comercial, mi queridísima María-chan (a.k.a kali9105) ha hecho un fan art sobre Takechi Seiki :3 es en verdad increíble, muy bueno pasen a verlo, en su perfil encontrarán el link a su Deviant Art ;) y si ustedes también tienen ideas de como imaginan a los herederos compártanlo con nosotros :D en verdad sientanse libres con esta historia ya que no solo es mía es de ustedes y para ustedes._

_Bien sin más, les mando un abrazo, muchas gracias por leer y sigan mandando esa energía y buenos deseos para que pueda escribir xD _

_Hasta la próxima :D _

_Legan Hanazono n_n_


	4. Cap 4 Qué tan sinceras han sido

**Cap. 4 ¿Qué tan sinceras han sido con sus hijos?**

Tensión. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso después que Meichi había lanzado aquella pregunta. Cada una de esas seis mujeres sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar esa pregunta que se había vuelto una sentencia.

_**¿Qué tan sinceras…**_

Miedo. Cada una de ellas sentía como el miedo se iba apoderando de su ser. No podían hacer esto solas, por más fuertes y valientes que fueran esto las superaba, el terror de enfrentar su pasado era algo para lo que no estaban preparadas y estar solas en eso no lo hacía más fácil. Las necesitaban a su lado.

…_**han sido…**_

Incertidumbre. ¿Qué es lo que pasará? Esa era una terrible agonía que las hacía sentir una tristeza que jamás habían experimentado, estaban a punto de perder todo por lo que habían luchado, todo lo que habían soñado solo por su pasado ¿Qué iba a suceder después? Todas estaban preparadas para lo peor aunque en el fondo aún tenían esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

…_**con sus hijos?**_

Como una tortura aquella pregunta hacía eco en los pensamientos de esas seis mujeres; se sentían derrotadas, bajaron la mirada, su respiración se agitaba, cerraron los puños y trataron de contener la furia y frustración de saberse vencidas y con todo en contra.

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse. Por esta noche están a salvo, pueden recorrer y hacer uso de las instalaciones de la Academia y no intenten nada, como dije, por esta noche están a salvo. Al salir Ikki les indicará cuáles son sus habitaciones. Los esperamos mañana a las 10:00 horas para nuevas indicaciones. Sean bienvenidos y pasen una buena noche-

La elegante figura de Meichi Yuri se colocaba de nuevo detrás de ese enorme escritorio dando por finalizada la orientación. Poco a poco cada familia fue dejando ese lugar pero había alguien que aún no podía salir de ese shock.

Takechi Otoya estaba pálida y temblaba de miedo, su respiración agitada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a salir, Otoya tenía mil emociones en ella, no podía con esto ella sola, necesitaba a su complemento, tenía que tenerla a su lado tomando su mano, enfrentando ese pasado que juntas habían vencido… de todas ella era quien más sufría. Una pelirroja se percató de aquello y decidió ir hasta ella, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la peli purpura quien al sentir el contacto giró para ver quién era

-Namatame…-

-Tranquila Takechi-san, te deseo mucha suerte… la necesitarás… Ánimo, saldrás y saldremos de esta-

Chitaru le sonrió cálida y amablemente a Otoya quien solo asintió ligeramente, suspiró y tomó a sus hijos para salir de esa habitación.

Cuando Namatame Chitaru salió de esa oficina alguien la esperaba en el marco de la puerta comiendo un pocky

-Eso fue muy amable y conmovedor, en verdad eres todo un príncipe Chitaru-san-

-De todas nosotras la que tiene el pasado más obscuro y tormentoso es ella Sagae-san. Solo traté de darle ánimos porque los necesita… y no soy un príncipe, permiso-

Chitaru tomó de la mano a su pequeño Ryu y se alejó de ahí, Sagae Haruki sonrío y mordió su pocky "¿Un príncipe o un rey? Como sea Kirigaya tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, al parecer nunca cambiarás Romeo y eso es bueno" Suspiró y sonrió llevando sus brazos a la cabeza, miró a sus hijas haciéndoles una señal de que debían irse de allí.

Como bien había dicho Meichi, Ikki se encontraba afuera en ese largo pasillo, tenía una Tablet en su mano y llamando la atención de cada familia comenzó a dar indicaciones con una sonrisa gatuna

-Muy bien escuchen todos, espero recuerden como llegar a sus habitaciones. Se han asignado de la siguiente forma: Habitación 1- Azuma. Habitación 2- Sagae. Habitación 3- Kaminaga. Habitación 4- Namatame. Habitación 5- Takechi y Habitación 6- Banba-

-¡Que originales son en este lugar!- una peli plateada miró con desprecio al chico y caminó lejos de ahí.

A la izquierda de Banba Mahiru iba su enorme martillo que era arrastrado provocando un sonido algo aterrador mientras que a su derecha, tomados de su mano, iban sus hijos. Los chicos decidieron acompañar en silencio a su madre "Seguro tiene mucho que pensar" ignorando que lo que pasaba con la peli plateada era una verdadera conversación interna:

-Quévoyahacer, quévoyahacer, quévoyahacer-

-_Tranquilízate ¿quieres? Por tu bien y el de ellos-_

-Tengo miedo ¿Qué es lo que pasará?-

-_Hey tranquila, tal vez Sumireko no esté aquí, pero no estás sola: yo estoy contigo-_

-Jamás me has abandonado del todo ¿eh?... gracias Shinya-

_-Sumi-chan nos ha cuidado muy bien y por mucho tiempo, ahora es nuestro turno de salvarla y de protegerlos-_

-Debo decirles toda la verdad por muy dolorosa que sea ¿cierto?-

-_La verdad te hará libre Mahiru-_

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán?-

_-No te preocupes tanto por eso, nuestros niños son maduros y muy inteligentes, no temas su reacción-_

-¿huh? ¿Nuestros?-

_-Hey soy parte de ti después de todo ¿eso no me da derecho a que sean también mis hijos?-_

-Entonces… ¿también quieres que les hable de ti y que te conozcan?-

-_Tú decídelo- _

Un silencio entre Mahiru y Shinya se hizo, después de suspirar Shinya tomó la palabra.

_-Míralos, se ven tan mal: cansados, preocupados, tristes… el no saber qué está pasando los está asustando. Creo que si vamos a decirles todo necesitarán antes relajarse y divertirse un rato ¿Qué opinas de un chapuzón?-_

Mahiru sonrió y asintió un poco más tranquila ante la idea que Shinya le había dado, se detuvo y tiernamente miró a sus hijos acariciando su rostro y cabello, les guiñó un ojo

-Muy bien mis patitos síganme, iremos a un lugar increíble-

Hattori y Hikari sonrieron ligeramente y tomados de la mano siguieron a su mamá quien se veía mucho mejor que hace unos momentos.

Un pelirrojo caminaba detrás de su "padre" sin comprender que era lo que estaba viviendo, se detuvo y bajó la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, al notar que su hijo se había detenido la mujer peli azul fue con él. El chico alzó la mirada y sin poder contenerse más abrazó fuertemente el brazo de la mujer frente a él buscando protección y suplicando respuestas

-Papá por favor dime de una buena vez ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿por qué nosotros?, ¿quiénes son estas personas?, ¿qué quieren? ¡DÍMELO POR FAVOR!-

Azuma Tokaku no podía seguir evitando esta confrontación había llegado la hora de dar respuestas. Respiró profundamente, tomó a Natsu de los hombros y cuando iba a comenzar a hablar un sonido la detuvo, sonrió al ver a su hijo sonrojado

-Te contaré todo pero primero vayamos a comer algo. Lo necesitamos-

Un avergonzado pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y dijo un muy discreto sí. "Estomago traidor ¿no podías esperar un poco más?" y abrazado de su papá caminaron directo al comedor.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban Tokaku y Natsu dos mujeres caminaban sin rumbo fijo: solo querían salir de ahí. Kaminaga Kouko con su semblante frío y calculador planeaba como decirle todo a su amada Irena quien reía discretamente recordando lo que le había pasado al pelirrojo hace algunos segundos, después de eso volteó para ver a su madre, pacientemente caminaba en espera de saber qué harían "Okasama siempre es tan seria… pero así la quiero" tomó del brazo a su madre y caminaba a su lado con ese semblante tranquilo que la caracterizaba, aunque por dentro tranquilidad no era precisamente lo que sentía, Kouko suspiró "Eres idéntica a Suzu… eso es, ya sé a dónde ir", la pelinegra se detuvo de golpe y la joven chica la miró esperando escuchar lo que le diría

-Ha sido un día largo, muy cansado y creo que merecemos un respiro. Sígueme y no digas nada es una sorpresa-

-¿Una sorpresa? Oooh okasama eso es muy raro en ti pero muy tierno… muy bien vamos-

Caminaron saliendo de ese pasillo dejando a una familia casi al fondo. Una cabizbaja Takechi Otoya no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, pensaba en mucho y a la vez no pensaba en nada, quería morir en ese instante pero eso sería una cobardía, debía enfrentar las consecuencias de su vida pasada valientemente pero eso no era fácil, Seiki y Akira cada uno tomó una mano de la peli purpura y dulcemente besaron sus mejillas, Otoya al sentir la calidez que sus hijos le brindaban salió de ese shock y los miró; tierna y amorosamente así era como los chicos miraban a su madre y apretaban su mano diciéndole que ellos estaban ahí para ella, la oji turquesa se sentía bien y al mismo tiempo mal por esa demostración de amor por parte de sus hijos "por favor no me odien" sonriéndoles tristemente les pidió que caminaran con ella a un lugar especial… el momento de la verdad había llegado.

…

El rubio con una sonrisa y tarareando una canción entraba de nuevo a esa oficina para estar con su madre

-Los padres son las primeras personas en quienes confiamos y si no podemos creer en ellos ¿en quién podemos hacerlo entonces?-

-Tienes mucha razón hijo-

-Un hijo solo puede confiar en sus padres ya que ellos jamás nos mentirán ni ocultaran nada, ¡qué suerte que mis dos hermosas madres sean tan sinceras conmigo y no guarden ningún secreto!-

Aquella frase iba dirigida a Meichi quien al reconocer la indirecta tan directa de Ikki, suspiró llevando su mano a la cabeza para dejar aquel juego de indirectas volteó a ver al rubio

-Al grano Ikki ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¡Que lista eres! Bien, dime ¿Por qué hacer esta Clase Negra? ¿Qué caso tiene reunir a esas chicas de nuevo? ¿Cuál es el verdadero objetivo de todo esto?-

La castaña mujer sonrió, Ikki tenía razón había algo más allá de lo evidente pero Yuri no podía hablar aun de eso, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que todos sus planes no pudieran llevarse a cabo

-Hijo mío eres en verdad muy listo pero todo a su tiempo, tienes razón en que hay más motivos de los aparentes pero todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-

-¡Ay madre por favor! No podrías siquiera darme un pequeñísimo adelanto-

-Solo te diré que toda reina necesita fieles súbditos… y debemos probar que nuestra reina es la adecuada y está rodeada solo de los mejores elementos-

Meichi se acercó y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Ikki quien quedó confundido pero sabía que con ese gesto su madre daba por terminada esa conversación, levantó sus hombros y suspiró dramáticamente

-Bien por ahora me conformo pero no creas que puedes evitarme por mucho tiempo, jamás me has ocultado nada y no quiero que comiences a hacerlo-

-Tranquilo pequeño, esto no cambiará nuestra relación pero si te digo todo no sería divertido. Poco a poco sabrás y comprenderás todo. Sé paciente ¿quieres?-

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré… por ahora me voy, aun debo terminar la sorpresa que he preparado para esos chicos, después de esto deben estar motivados y estoy seguro que yo puedo darles esa motivación. Con tu permiso madre, me retiro-

El rubio hizo una reverencia y le lanzó un beso a su madre quien solo rio y retomó su lugar. Al quedarse sola, miró la fotografía de una mujer pelirroja de hermosa sonrisa y alegres ojos

-No habíamos tenido una abeja reina tan poderosa desde la era Meiji… Ichinose Haru eres en verdad muy poderosa, me pregunto si estas lista ya para tomar tus responsabilidades en el clan… quiero probar tus poderes, llevarte al límite, saber que tan fuerte eres y si puedes sobrevivir a esto… ¿serás digna de estar al frente del clan, mi querida Haru-chan?-

Después de observar por un tiempo a la pelirroja pasó a mirar las fotografías de cuatro jóvenes, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro y entrelazó sus manos

-Y también quiero ver que tan desarrollados están sus poderes como descendientes del clan-

La hora de la verdad había llegado, las preguntas serían respondidas y los secretos se descubrirían. El pasado regresaba y enfrentaba al presente quien no sabía lo que le deparaba al futuro… no había vuelta atrás, todo había terminado… solo quedaba ser valiente y enfrentar las consecuencias de los actos pasados.

* * *

La noche era extraña: las nubes con sus variadas tonalidades grises amenazaban con desatar una tormenta viajando a lo largo del extenso cielo negro-azul, la luna tenue dejaba pasar algunos rayos de luz para después ocultarse detrás de las nubes viajeras, el viento ya no tenía intenciones de ocasionar problemas por lo que soplaba suavemente: había luz y luego obscuridad, peligro y calma, recuerdos y remordimientos… todo eso pasaba en el cielo nocturno y en el corazón de seis mujeres… no podían seguir huyendo, era ahora o nunca.

…

Como bien había dicho la directora, las instalaciones de la Academia Myojo estaban a su disposición y en completo servicio por lo que la cafetería no sería la excepción. Al llegar ahí no había ni una sola persona pero lo que si había era una enorme barra donde habían diferentes platillos, desde sopas y cortes de carne hasta comida rápida y postres, todo estaba recién preparado y listo para comer; el aroma era delicioso y la atmosfera cálida

-Elige una mesa, yo iré por la comida-

Natsu cerró los ojos y aspiró el delicioso aroma de esa cafetería llenando no solo sus pulmones sino su corazón de una calidez que le devolvió esa sonrisa que Tokaku amaba tanto ver "Tu sonrisa es tan hermosa como la de Haru... de ninguna forma puedo permitir que la pierdas" sacudió cariñosamente el cabello de Natsu y ambos fueron a hacer lo que les correspondía.

El pelirrojo eligió la mesa que estaba cerca de un enorme ventanal que tenía una vista panorámica impresionante, el chico miraba a lo lejos las pequeñas luces de la ciudad y las nubes que cubrían a las pequeñas estrellas que intentaban iluminar el cielo, suspiró triste y en el vidrio con su dedo escribió el nombre de Haru "Mamá… ¿Cómo estarás? Te prometo que iremos por ti y te salvaremos" el oji rosa seguía perdido en sus pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por una peli azul que llegaba con comida

-Come, te hará bien-

-Gracias papá… ¡wow, se ve delicioso!-

-La comida de este lugar es buena… provecho-

Tokaku comenzó a comer en silencio y sin mirar a Natsu quien se sentía impaciente e incómodo estando en esa situación, nervioso comenzó a hacer plática con su papá

-El curry es tu comida favorita ¿verdad? Mamá siempre lo ha dicho aunque tú lo niegues diciendo que es un platillo completo y sano-

-Y a ti siempre te ha gustado el arroz y el ramen, odias casi todas las verduras y si por ti fuera comerías solo postres… el curry si es un plato completo y nutritivo por eso me gusta- dijo una muy seria peli azul que seguía sin ver su hijo

-Entonces el curry si es tu comida favorita... anda acéptalo, no puedes negarlo más- el pelirrojo guiñaba el ojo mientras sonreía al revelar uno de los grandes secretos de Azuma Tokaku quien miró a su hijo y sonrió brevemente

-Tú ganas, lo acepto me gusta el curry y el de este lugar es bastante bueno… pero de esto tu madre no debe saber nada. Que sea nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo?-

Natsu sonrió emocionado, estaba logrando romper el hielo con Tokaku y eso era muy bueno, siguieron platicando de algunas cosas sin importancia mientras comían, de un momento a otro un silencio se hizo entre los dos marcando el momento justo para hablar de lo importante. El pelirrojo respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos, estaba nervioso pero quería saber todo así que tomando fuerzas habló decidido

-Papá… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Dime la verdad por favor, te lo suplico no me mientas-

Tokaku respiró y dejó salir el aire, hizo a un lado los platos de comida y miró directo a esos ojos rosa que lucían angustiados, como siempre tenía una actitud fría y seria pero había algo detrás de eso ¿miedo tal vez?

-Por supuesto que no voy a mentirte, ninguna de las dos te mentiría y te aseguro que si tu madre estuviera aquí sería más fácil… si no te habíamos dicho nada era porque Haru y yo no estábamos seguras de eso, por un lado quisimos dejar todo eso en el pasado pero por otro lado sabíamos que tenías derecho a saber sobre nosotras, nos encontrábamos en un dilema de contarte todo o no pero ten la seguridad de que jamás te mentiríamos. El tiempo pasó y las cosas se habían vuelto tranquilas para nosotras, ya no pensábamos en lo que éramos y lo que habíamos vivido, lo único que nos importaba era nuestro presente contigo… además tu nunca mostraste un gran interés en nuestro pasado no tenía caso hablarte de algo que habíamos dejado atrás-

-Entonces ahora es el momento de saber todo- Natsu se puso serio y escuchó atentamente todo lo que la peli azul tenía que decir

-Azuma del Este: una familia orgullosa y poderosa, uno de los clanes más importantes y letales, los Azuma son un clan de asesinos- al escuchar la palabra asesino Natsu se sorprendió y palideció un poco pero no interrumpió la historia que papá le estaba contando –por siglos los Azuma fueron temidos y respetados, su fama era conocida en todo el país, eran los mejores asesinos del mundo… cada generación tiene el deber sagrado de no solo honrar la tradición y el apellido glorioso también debe perfeccionar el arte de asesinar por lo que cada heredero tiene una responsabilidad muy grande, cuando eres un Azuma naces asesino y mueres como tal… Mi abuela tuvo dos herederas, mi madre al ser la hija mayor era la responsable de seguir con el clan, vivía siempre bajo la presión de eso pero ni ella ni su hermana querían esa vida, al conocer el mundo externo mi tía Mako comprendió muchas cosas y se dio cuenta que su vida iba más allá de servir al clan, cuando la abuela se enteró de eso la odió y la desconoció llamándola "la vergüenza de los Azuma" pero su hermana sabía que en ella había una esperanza de tener una vida diferente por lo que jamás la abandonó. Cuando nací mi madre murió dejándome al cargo de mi tía, la abuela era una mujer fuerte y dura que lo único que le importaba era que el clan Azuma del Este fuera eterno y perfecto, ella eligió mi nombre y mi destino pero mi tía le había jurado a mi madre que no permitiría que yo siguiera con esto y que me protegería; durante mi infancia ella era la única que me trataba como lo que era: una niña pues mi abuela siempre me trataba con dureza para forjar mi carácter: entrenamientos pesados y una educación tradicional. Mako siempre buscaba la forma de sacarme de ese mundo pero la abuela frustraba cada intento… un día intentamos huir de casa ya que la abuela había decidido meterme a un programa especial para perfeccionar mis habilidades, me llevó a un santuario donde me dijo que desde ahí alguien me observaría y que cada vez que intentara matar a alguien no lo lograría ya que esa persona me estaría observando… la abuela logró encontrarnos y frente a mis ojos asesinó a mi tía dándome con ello una lección de cómo se castigaba a un traidor pero por otro lado mi tía Mako me había enseñado que podía elegir otro camino… eso ultimo lo olvide por mucho tiempo. Al entrar a la Academia Privada 17 me forjé como un asesino de élite, era la mejor de mi clase y la mejor de toda la academia, sin duda alguna era digna heredera del clan Azuma… cuando tenía 15 años recibí una misión que de acuerdo con mi mentor sería la más importante de mi vida, la acepte sin saber que eso me cambiaría por completo- Tokaku suspiró y una muy ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, movió su cabeza y retomó su postura seria –la misión era asistir a la Academia Myojo a una clase especial: el 10° grado llamado Kurogumi o la Clase Negra, el objetivo era asesinar a una persona para recibir a cambio lo que deseáramos, en esa clase estuvimos 12 asesinas y 1 objetivo… fue aquí donde conocí a Ichinose Haru-

-¿¡En este lugar fue dónde conociste a mamá?! Quieres decir que… ella… también… e-era u-una asesina…- el pelirrojo palideció al llegar a esa conclusión pero antes de seguir con eso Tokaku lo tranquilizó y siguió contando la historia

-No te apresures a sacar conclusiones equivocadas, tranquilo, tu madre no era una asesina… ella era el objetivo- Natsu abrió sus ojos por el impacto de escuchar eso y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo –Haru era la persona que debíamos eliminar, 12 personas buscábamos acabar con su vida pero en cuanto la vi algo dentro de mí cambió. Su aroma, su forma de ser, su sonrisa, todo en ella era como un radiante sol que aunque yo lo negara o no lo notara poco a poco iba derritiendo mi frio corazón, por una fuerza extraña que en ese momento no entendía yo decidí volverme la guardiana de Haru, así el juego se volvía 11 contra 2. Las 5 mujeres que viste esta noche eran algunas de nuestras compañeras de curso y las asesinas que buscaban acabar con tu madre, yo enfrenté a todas y al final tu madre logró realizar su más grande deseo: vivir. Pero para que lo lograra tuve que enfrentarme a ella, yo también intente acabar con su vida pero solo para demostrarme que ella era la persona correcta y que si la protegía era porque yo así lo quería pues ella se había vuelto lo más importante de mi vida, la mujer que yo amaba… después de salir de Myojo y haber vencido todos los retos que se nos pusieron tuvimos una vida tranquila lejos de todo, olvidamos nuestro pasado y solo nos concentramos en nuestra vida juntas, formar una familia y vivir nuestro amor… después de un tiempo naciste y con alegría pudimos ver que nuestra vida al fin era lo que habíamos deseado-

-¿Por qué mamá era el objetivo?-

-Haru también pertenece a un clan, ese clan es poderoso, misterioso y muy peligroso, no sé mucho sobre él ya que no hablamos mucho de eso, solo sé que es un sistema jerárquico en el que el puesto más alto lo ocupa alguien llamado "Abeja Reina", los herederos de ese clan deben pasar por distintas pruebas con el fin de demostrar sus poderes y que son dignos de ostentar el máximo título; cada prueba es tan peligrosa que siempre está en riesgo la vida del heredero… tu madre estuvo expuesta a ese peligro desde que era pequeña, siempre enfrentó la muerte pero muchas personas dieron su vida para salvarla, dejándole como recuerdo algunas cicatrices… a ella nunca le ha interesado pertenecer a ese clan, ella nunca pidió estar ahí, ella solo quiere vivir en paz, jamás sería capaz de pertenecer a un clan como ese… al llegar a Myojo ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba y no tuvo miedo de hacerlo, tenía la esperanza de que no le pasaría nada malo… es muy valiente y decidida, al saber que yo la protegería se puso muy feliz y cada día luchaba por ganarse mi amistad; al final logró más que eso… el tiempo pasó y decidimos dejar esa vida atrás, todo el pasado lo olvidaríamos y viviríamos una nueva vida-

-Dime realmente a qué se dedican-

-Haru es maestra de primaria y yo doy clases en la Academia Privada 17… en lo único que se hacer: entreno a los chicos…-

-Que en un futuro se volverán asesinos ¿no es así?-

Tokaku asintió y suspiró, Natsu movía su cabeza, miraba al techo y bajaba la mirada, jugaba nervioso con sus manos llevándolas a su rostro y cabello, suspiraba muchas veces, trataba de comprender la historia que su padre le había contado, trataba de ser justo pero no podía, enterarse de todo eso era un shock que lo dejaba con sentimientos encontrados

-Todo lo que me has dicho, la historia de ustedes dos… déjame ver si entendí: significa que directa o indirectamente pertenezco a dos clanes, uno más asesino que el otro y no solo pertenezco a ellos sino que soy el heredero… ¡Wow! En serio pensaban que ocultarme todo eso era la mejor opción padre-

-¿huh? ¿Padre? ¿Por qué me dices así?-

-¿Y de que otra forma puedo decirte? De repente te has vuelto una desconocida para mí… eres mi padre pero parece que no te conozco ¿Por qué ocultarme todo esto?-

-Lo hicimos porque creíamos que era lo correcto-

-¿Lo correcto para quien padre?- el pelirrojo comenzaba a alterarse, debía irse de ahí, ya no quería saber más, con lo que había escuchado era más que suficiente, cerró sus puños y golpeó la mesa al tiempo que se ponía de pie, Tokaku intentó calmarlo

-Natsu…- al sentir el contacto de la peli azul el chico Azuma se hizo a un lado, no quería nada de ella, no por el momento, temblaba y lloraba, con voz quebrada se dirigió a la mujer frente a él

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES POR FAVOR!… Padre, necesito un momento para pensar en todo esto. Lo siento debo salir de aquí-

Natsu salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Tokaku con un vacío en su interior, se sentía triste, devastada y la desesperación se apoderaba de ella, por segunda vez en su vida la gran Azuma Tokaku lloraba "Haru… te necesito" dio un grito y golpeo la mesa hasta casi romperla, después de un rato secó las pocas lagrimas que quedaban y decidió ir por su hijo para intentar hablar de nuevo con él y explicarle las cosas.

Azuma Natsu se encontraba en la parte más alta del edificio donde había una especie de mirador que poseía una vista panorámica única, miraba hacia el cielo apoyado en la barda que marcaba el límite, el oji rosa trataba de poner en orden sus ideas y calmar las emociones que lo invadían: se sentía sorprendido, triste, impactado e incluso enojado; poco a poco fue calmando su corazón y comenzó a recordar y reflexionar sobre su vida, todos sus recuerdos lo hacían sonreír, todos los recuerdos que tenían eran felices, jamás había visto en ellas aspectos negativos, para él ellas eran las mejores madres del mundo

-Mamá y papá… ellas… son felices… en todos mi recuerdos ellas se ven felices y en paz, no hay duda de que se aman y que me aman… han hecho tanto por mí para que yo sea feliz y viva sin preocupaciones… yo no he sufrido lo que ellas pasaron a mi edad… creo que soy un tonto por juzgarlas tan rápido… ellas son personas buenas…-

Limpiando sus lágrimas llevó sus manos al corazón y una frase llegó a sus pensamientos sonriendo de nuevo, miró al cielo y asintió. Como si todo estuviera planeado por el destino recordó que en su bolsillo tenía un bolígrafo y una pequeña hoja de papel, escribió una frase y dobló aquel papel en forma de avión. Tokaku lo observaba a lo lejos desde hacía un rato pero por temor a su reacción decidió esperar, cuando creyó conveniente se acercó cautelosamente, se puso junto a él en esa barda, Natsu al notar que su papá estaba ahí, sonrió y la tomó del brazo, la peli azul se sorprendió con esa reacción pero le calmaba darse cuenta que nada había cambiado

-¿Esto significa que puedo estar contigo?-

-Significa que al fin comprendí lo que mamá siempre dice…-

Tokaku miró a su hijo extrañada, no comprendía del todo de lo que hablaba, el oji rosa sonrió aún más y abrazó tiernamente a su papá, la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo con una alegría jamás antes vista en él

-Que el mundo está lleno de perdón-

Lanzó el pequeño avión de papel desde esa altura viendo cómo se alejaba y junto con él se iba también todo el miedo y el pasado de su familia; los dos Azuma se abrazaron perdonando todo y dejando atrás el pasado, ahora lo único que importaba era salvar a Haru para retomar su vida.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo papá? Después de todo yo soy heredero de los clanes-

-No te preocupes por eso, tú estarás bien y libre de todo eso. Te lo prometo…-

...

-Papi ¿Por qué estamos en un teatro?-

-Porque este lugar es muy especial para mí, aquí fue donde descubrí lo mucho que amaba a tu mami y lo especial que era para mí, pero también aquí descubrí un terrible secreto que me hizo tomar una decisión muy difícil-

-Entonces… esta escuela… ¿fue aquí donde mami y papi se conocieron?-

Chitaru solo sonrió y tomó a Ryu en sus brazos para subirlo a aquel escenario, el pequeño emocionado corría por todo el lugar admirando cada detalle de ese auditorio, junto a su fiel compañero de felpa corría, saltaba, jugaba, olvidando por completo el por qué estaban ahí cosa que hizo sonreír con tristeza a la pelirroja "Después de todo es solo un niño… no tiene por qué pasar por esto" Ryu después de jugar un rato se acercó a Chitaru y la tomó de la mano para que juntos se sentaran

-Ryu… ¿conoces la historia de Romeo y Julieta?-

El pequeño negó con su cabeza acto seguido la pelirroja lo puso sobre su regazo para hablar y así sincerarse con él

-Verás la historia de Romeo y Julieta habla acerca de dos jóvenes que nacieron en familias que eran rivales, un día se conocieron y se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro, esos dos jóvenes se amaban con locura pero no podían estar juntos pues debido a sus familias ellos eran enemigos. A Romeo y a Julieta eso no les importaba, si sus familias se odiaban eran su asunto no de ellos, así que decidieron pasar el resto de su vida juntos, se casaron en secreto y estuvieron a punto de ser felices pero el destino es cruel y no les permitiría que eso pasara por lo que ambos jóvenes desafortunadamente sufrieron muchas tragedias y al final murieron uno al lado de otro… lo curioso es que aun muertos demostraron que su amor era verdadero-

-Es una historia muy triste papi… aunque me alegra saber que Julieta y Romeo se amaban… pero ¿Por qué me cuentas esa historia?-

-Porque la historia de mami y papi es muy parecida a la de Romeo y Julieta-

-¿huh? Ahora que lo pienso, ni mami ni papi me han contado la historia de cómo se conocieron… quisiera escucharla, por favor-

Chitaru miró aquellos inocentes ojos dorados y sonrió, besó tiernamente la frente de Ryu quien esperaba escuchar lo que la pelirroja tenía que decir

-Hitsugi y yo nos conocimos de una forma bastante peculiar, nuestra historia comienza en la estación de autobuses, ella miraba confundida una y otra vez el mapa de la ciudad, tratando de elegir cual autobús era el indicado que la llevaría a su destino, a lo lejos yo vi que una pequeña, dulce y frágil niña se encontraba en dificultades, sin otra intención más que la de ayudar decidí acercarme, le pregunte si necesitaba ayuda y cuando volteó a verme me enamoré de ella y ella de mi… lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista, al saber que íbamos al mismo lugar me ofrecí a llevarla y tome su mano… jamás me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida en cuanto tomé su mano supe que no quería soltarla nunca más, quería protegerla, cuidarla, amarla…-

-Aaaaawwww eso es muy lindo papi ¿y a dónde iban?-

-El lugar al que llegamos fue esta escuela: la Academia Myojo-

-¿Y por qué vinieron?-

Esa pregunta hizo que la sonrisa de la pelirroja se borrara y una tristeza se apoderara de ella, había llegado el momento de la verdad "mi niño… no sé si llegues a comprender todo esto o que vayas a pensar o sentir, eres un niño y estoy segura que cuando crezcas entenderás todo esto y lo miraras de otra forma" el peli azul al notar aquello, abrazó a Chitaru

-Lo que voy a contarte es algo muy difícil y complicado… y si en un futuro, cuando seas más grande, quieres hablar de nuevo de esto no tendremos inconveniente ya que ahora eres muy pequeño… Llegamos a Myojo porque nos habíamos inscrito a una clase especial: el 10° grado Kurogumi… la Clase Negra es un programa especial de la Academia Myojo en donde 12 personas buscan ganar un premio, el objetivo es… es… es matar a otra persona-

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos y bajó su cabeza avergonzada, Ryu se encontraba un poco confundido y abrazó a su león de felpa para después acariciar suavemente el rostro de Chitaru

-¿Por qué tienen que matar a alguien?-

-No lo sé… así son las reglas del juego supongo-

El pequeño peli azul por un momento se puso pensativo tratando de comprender eso último, miró hacia esos preciosos ojos color rojo y de la manera más inocente preguntó

-Entonces ¿tú y mami querían matar a alguien?-

-No, no es que quisiéramos hacerlo, era nuestra misión hacerlo-

-¿Misión?-

-Mira… cuando éramos muy jóvenes, Hitsugi y yo por diferentes circunstancias de la vida tuvimos que entrar a un mundo obscuro. Hitsugi entró a una corporación llamada Datura y yo estuve en otro grupo pero ambas nos dedicábamos a lo mismo: ser asesinas-

Ryu miraba seriamente y prestaba atención a cada palabra que la pelirroja le decía, a pesar de su corta edad comprendía lo que estaba diciendo y forjaba una opinión sobre eso; Chitaru la estaba pasando mal al recordar lo que había vivido y estar sola en esa situación no le ayudaba pero debía seguir adelante con la historia

-Al ser asesinas podrías pensar que éramos iguales pero no, cada una de nosotras llevaba a cabo las misiones que se le asignaban de acuerdo a lo que pensábamos de ello, es decir, Hitsugi lo hacía de acuerdo a sus intereses y yo dependiendo de mi sentido de justicia…-

-¿Algo así como un súper héroe?- Chitaru soltó una risa y sacudió amorosamente el cabello de Ryu

-Jajajaja… no pequeño, no éramos súper héroes ni tampoco villanos, solo éramos dos chicas que se dedicaban al "arte de asesinar", por eso llegamos aquí por la misión que tenía cada una: Hitsugi tenía que acabar con el objetivo y así ganar la recompensa… mi misión era totalmente diferente, yo entré a la clase negra porque buscaba eliminar a alguien, una despiadada asesina llamada "Angel Trumpet"-

-Angel Trumpet… ¿Por qué la buscabas?-

-Porque Angel Trumpet había matado a la hija de mi sensei… yo quería que ella volviera a sonreír y hacer justicia, esa chica era una gran persona y quería salvar a mucha gente, su muerte era una gran injusticia, así que yo decidí vengarla y hacer justicia. Después de investigar un poco descubrí que Angel Trumpet estaría en la Clase Negra y esa fue mi oportunidad para acabar con ella pero…-

Chitaru al recordar aquello sintió un dolor en su corazón, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, no importaba que eso ya había sido perdonado, para Chitaru el recordar ese pasaje de su historia con Kirigaya era doloroso, cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran y respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse, de nuevo Ryu la abrazó para así calmarla cosa que funcionó pues una pelirroja más tranquila siguió con su relato

-Pero descubrir quién era la famosa Angel Trumpet me destrozó por completo el corazón… pues Angel Trumpet era Hitsugi, Kirigaya Hitsugi la persona de la cual estaba enamorada-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Yo le había dicho a mami cual era mi verdadero objetivo y ella se ofreció a ayudarme para terminar con ese asesino… tu mami también se había enamorado de mí y solo quería verme feliz… como estudiantes de esta escuela participamos en un evento representando una obra de teatro: Romeo y Julieta, destino o coincidencia yo era Romeo y tu mamá era Julieta… el día del estreno de la obra fue cuando descubrí dos cosas que cambiaron mi vida: descubrí que amaba a Hitsugi y también descubrí que ella era Angel Trumpet… amor y odio, amor o justicia… nuestros desafortunados destinos no estaban conectados, éramos enemigas…-

-Ahora comprendo porque mami y papi son Romeo y Julieta y porque este lugar es especial para ti… amor o justicia, es algo difícil de elegir ¿sabes?... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Yo tenía una misión que cumplir, yo tenía un deber que cumplir, yo amaba a Hitsugi pero odiaba a Angel Trumpet, amar y odiar a la misma persona es terrible… pero tenía que cumplir mi objetivo así que ese día en este escenario murieron Angel Trumpet y Namatame Chitaru-

-¿huh? No comprendo… dices que mataste a Angel Trumpet es decir a mi mami y también dices que acabaste con Namatame Chitaru es decir tú ¿Cómo es que las dos siguen con vida?-

-Tienes razón, te explicaré con calma, cuando descubrí que Hitsugi era Angel Trumpet debía matarla pero no tenía corazón para hacerlo, la tenía frente a mí, la tenía a mi merced sin posibilidades de huir y yo no podía acabar con ella ¿recuerdas que dije que mami me dijo que me ayudaría a acabar con ese asesino? Pues ella al ver que yo estaba decidida pero tenía miedo dirigió mi mano para clavarle el cuchillo y así terminar con su vida, mi vida se había terminado en aquel momento, había perdido al amor de mi vida para siempre, había hecho justicia pero ¿a qué precio? Después de eso alguien se acercó a donde estaba y me dijo que yo era el deseo de Hitsugi, eso me alegró el corazón por un momento para luego destrozarlo por saber que ya no podíamos estar juntas, inmediatamente recordé que yo traía una de las botellas de veneno que usaba Angel Trumpet y entonces lo supe, supe que nuestro destino era estar juntas tal vez no en esta vida pero si en la siguiente, bebí el veneno y caí junto a Hitsugi… como verás ese día terminé con nuestras vidas para iniciar una nueva juntas, sin venganzas, sin asesinatos, sin nada del pasado, vivir algo nuevo que llaman amor-

El pequeño Ryu sonrió al saber y comprender el infinito amor que sus madres se profesaban pero había algo que lo impacientaba y era el saber que había pasado después de que murieron y renacieron

-¿Y después que pasó papi?-

-El destino nos dios una nueva oportunidad, por alguna razón sobrevivimos a la muerte, mami pudo recuperarse rápidamente pero yo estuve algún tiempo en el hospital y durante ese tiempo comprendí mejor las cosas. No podía negarlo, amaba a tu madre con todas las fuerzas del universo y ella me amaba con la misma intensidad, por lo que después de hablar y trabajar en nuestra relación decidimos perdonar todo y olvidar nuestro pasado, dejaríamos de ser asesinas e iniciaríamos una nueva vida juntas, viviendo nuestro amor… pero eso no iba a ser tan fácil pues el grupo al que pertenecía Hitsugi, el grupo Datura, era poderoso y peligroso y no la dejaría ir pues ella era un elemento importante. Durante mucho tiempo nos enfrentamos a Datura y al final después de una enorme pelea salimos con la victoria, ya nada se interpondría en nuestro camino, éramos libres y al fin felices, podíamos vivir nuestro amor y cumplir nuestro sueño de estar juntas, después de eso decidimos formar una familia y fue así como llegó a nuestra vida el niño más lindo del mundo, nuestro pequeño Ryu… y esa es nuestra historia ¿Qué piensas hijo?-

El peli azul sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a Chitaru quien correspondía el abrazo, ese abrazo tan lleno de amor era lo que ayudaba a la pelirroja en estos momentos tan difíciles, besó a su hijo y el pequeño Namatame decidió hablar, mostrando una madurez muy grande para su edad

-Pienso que detrás de la inocente risa de un ángel se puede esconder un terrible demonio… mami y papi han pasado por situaciones muy difíciles, Ryu nunca ha pasado por eso, él solo conoce lo que es la tranquilidad y el amor… aun soy pequeño para comprender todo lo que me has contado pero se perfectamente que tengo a las mejores padres del mundo, ustedes dos son muy valientes y soy feliz de que estén en mi vida. No puedo decir que son malas porque no lo son, mami y papi son muy buenas y las mejores sin duda alguna y han dejado todo su pasado atrás porque ya no importa. Para mi ustedes no son asesinas, son unos hermosos ángeles y las amo con todo mi corazón-

Chitaru se encontraba realmente conmovida al escuchar a su hijo y feliz de saber que no las odiaba. La imagen de esos dos era adorable, compartían un abrazo tierno y amoroso, no había nada que perdonar, todo quedaba atrás, el pequeño peli azul había comprendido el pasado de su familia y no le importaba, solo quería rescatar a Hitsugi para que de nuevo fueran una familia feliz. Ryu besó a Chitaru y la tomó de la mano para que juntos jugaran un rato más. La pelirroja de nuevo tenía fuerzas para luchar porque sabía que no estaría sola, una mano tomaría la suya y no la dejaría caer, juntos lucharían por salvar al ángel de sus vidas "Gracias mi pequeño por darme alegría de nuevo" estuvieron en ese lugar un rato más jugando, demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían y cuando por fin decidieron ir a descansar, Namatame Chitaru cerraba la puerta de aquel lugar dejando el sufrimiento del pasado ahí. Valiente y decidida así era como enfrentaba al destino libre de todo miedo y preocupación solo con la convicción de salvar a su amor.

-Papi… salvaremos a mami ¿verdad?-

-Claro que si campeón, iremos por ella-

...

"Las instalaciones de esta escuela siempre me gustaron, me pregunto si esa habitación aun es igual a la que tuvimos" Haruki caminaba recordando todo lo que había vivido hace 20 años en aquel lugar, sonreía nostálgica después de todo, a pesar de que la razón por la que había llegado ahí no era la mejor, en Myojo había conocido a su Isuke-sama y eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida

-Bien, hemos llegado-

Las tres mujeres se detuvieron frente a una puerta marcada con el número dos, la pelirroja tomó la perilla y cerró los ojos girándola lentamente para abrirla, al entrar en la habitación se quedó impresionada "Wow, sí que ha cambiado" aquella habitación no era como la que ella recordaba, era mucho más elegante y lujosa que la de hace 20 años pero aun así tenía algunos detalles que la hacían recordar, las chicas Sagae se asombraron al ver esa habitación

-Wow… ¿esto es en serio? Mira este lugar es… es…-

-Hermoso 3 me duele admitirlo pero este lugar es increíble. Están locos pero tienen un muy buen gusto 3-

-¡Rayos! A mí también me duele aceptarlo pero este lugar es muy lindo… ha cambiado pero aun puedo reconocer algunos detalles de hace 20 años-

Haruki caminó directo al lugar donde por primera vez había conocido a su peli rosa, recordando el momento suspiró nostálgica

-Aquí fue donde la conocí… Isuke-sama y yo nos conocimos en este lugar…-

Sakura y Haruka intercambiaron miradas y asintieron al mismo tiempo, lentamente caminaron hacia donde Haruki se encontraba aun metida en sus pensamientos, las dos chicas se pusieron enfrente de su "padre" y mirándola impaciente, suplicaban que la pelirroja hablara, saliendo de aquel trance al ver a sus hijas, Haruki tomó de sus manos

-Papá… sabemos que estás cansado, nosotras también pero no podemos seguir así, debemos…- la oji cobriza puso un dedo sobre los labios de su hija para que no siguiera hablando y seria dijo

-Sé lo que están pensando y la respuesta es sí-

-Eso quiere decir que de una buena vez por fin nos vas a decir qué diablos es lo que está pasando 3-

-Concuerdo con Haruka ¿ya nos dirás que está sucediendo?-

La pelirroja cruzó sus brazos "Ha llegado el momento… Isuke-sama", asintió y se acercó a sus hijas

-Les contaré todo pero antes vayan a tomar una ducha, les hará bien y así me darán tiempo de prepararme- Sakura y Haruka obedecieron y se fueron al baño de la habitación "le daremos un poco más de tiempo, necesita estar sola y nosotras también"

Los recuerdos seguían llegando a Haruki quien preparaba lo que diría, debía decirles todo, eso no estaba a discusión, lo que la tenía afectada era como se los diría, después de pensarlo un rato, chasqueó los dedos, había descubierto la forma de que no fuera tan incómodo el momento que vivirían así que fue a buscar algo en la bolsa de sus hijas y al encontrarlo sonrió "¡Bingo!" fue a la mesa que había en la habitación y puso las cosas que había encontrado. Tiempo después salieron las dos Sagae, se veían más frescas y relajadas pero impacientes por saber lo que pasaba, al verlas Haruki las recibió con una sonrisa y las invitó a tomar asiento, las dos jóvenes se veían sorprendidas al ver lo que su papá había hecho

-Después de todo no olvidaste que día es hoy papá-

-¡Noche de manicure! 3 Papá eres asombroso-

-Hacemos esto desde que son niñas, no puedo dejar a mis princesas sin su manicure… además ustedes jamás salen sin su kit de manicure, no importa a donde vayamos siempre lo cargan con ustedes. Esto también nos ayudará a que hablemos tranquilamente… ¿pocky?-

Ofreciéndoles uno de esos palitos de chocolate, cada una tomó el suyo y decidían que color usar iniciando así la sesión de esa noche que sin duda sería diferente a todas las anteriores. Haruki cuidaba cada detalle del manicure y no descuidaba a ninguna de sus dos hijas, todo seguía en silencio hasta que la pelirroja suspiró, terminó de comer su pocky y decidida habló

-¿Alguna vez han deseado tanto algo que nos les importaría dar su vida a cambio de él?-

Ni Haruka ni Sakura comprendieron del todo aquella pregunta pues cada una la interpretó a su manera y no sabían que responder, ellas siempre habían tenido todo lo que quisieran, jamás habían sufrido por algo por lo que la pregunta que les habían hecho su papá no tenía mucho sentido para ellas. Negaron con la cabeza confundidas de no saber qué decir, Haruki sonreía al ver aquella reacción, respiró y comenzó a hablar

-La historia que están a punto de escuchar tal vez sea difícil para ustedes, para mí es difícil contarla sin que mamá este aquí conmigo… entenderé cada una de sus reacciones y por duro que sea respetaré sus opiniones y decisiones después de esto… ustedes pidieron la verdad y juro que la tendrán, así que aquí vamos- las dos Sagae escucharon con atención lo que papá les diría –lo que les pregunté anteriormente me lo pregunte cuando era joven. Mi niñez y juventud fueron duras, mi familia y yo vivíamos en una situación muy difícil, éramos muchos y no teníamos los recursos necesarios para llevar una gran vida, sobrevivíamos el día a día, por lo que desde niña yo trabajé duro para ayudar a mi madre y así ella no cargara con toda la responsabilidad de mantener una familia, conforme fuimos creciendo la vida se volvió un poco más pesada, no teníamos grandes lujos pero nos teníamos a nosotros, a nuestra manera éramos felices y lo mejor era que había mucho amor en nuestra familia; cuando tenía 18 años una tragedia horrible llegó a nuestras vidas: mi mamá enfermó gravemente y debía permanecer en el hospital, mi mundo se vino abajo cuando me enteré de aquello, teníamos que salvar a mamá pero eso significaba tener dinero y recursos cosa que nosotros no teníamos, al ser yo la hija mayor toda la responsabilidad caía en mí: yo me había convertido en el principal pilar de mi familia, era una responsabilidad enorme pero jamás me quejé, yo quería lo mejor para todos mis hermanos sin dudarlo me sacrificaría por ellos, trabajé en muchos lugares pero la paga era muy poca, yo necesitaba más… Un día por azares del destino caminando por la calles me encontré con un chico que era golpeado por otros, no podía dejarlo ahí solo, así que decidí ayudarlo, cuando al fin vencimos a esos sujetos el chico me agradeció y platicamos un poco, le conté lo que en ese momento estaba pasando y él me observó detenidamente, me dijo que él tenía los contactos para conseguir un trabajo en el cual yo ganaría dinero para mantener a mi familia, en ese momento fuimos a un barrio peligroso y me presentó a un tipo que me ofreció la oportunidad de ganar dinero pero el costo era muy elevado, después de pensarlo supe que no tenía otra opción debía entrar a ese mundo… el trabajo consistía en matar a las personas, me volví una asesina- las chicas Sagae palidecieron al escuchar eso, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y una sensación de malestar se hizo presente

-¿Asesina? ¿Esa fue tu solución?-

-Yo solo quería que mi familia no tuviera problemas por el resto de sus vidas y si a cambio yo tenía que sacrificarme lo haría, que más daba eso, yo siempre me sacrifiqué por ellos solo por su bienestar… Cuando comencé como asesina, siempre quise comprar una mesa en donde mi familia pudiera sonreír, llevarles alegría y que no sufrieran, con el primer dinero que gané en ese trabajo pude comprar comida y muchas cosas más que trajeron felicidad a mis hermanos, se sentía bien verlos así de alegres pero se sentía mal matar por eso, era una combinación de sentimientos, era complicado vivir así pero no tenía otra opción… el jefe me habló acerca de un juego en el que el ganador se llevaría una recompensa: le cumplirían un deseo, el que fuese, ahí vi una oportunidad de no sólo salir de ese mundo sino también de resolver los problemas de mi familia. Entre a la Academia Myojo a la famosa Clase Negra, solo debía matar a una chica y mi vida cambiaría, lo que no sabía es que competía contra otras 11 chicas… para mí entrar a este lugar era una experiencia nueva y única pues jamás había podido asistir a una escuela como cualquier persona normal, vivir aquí e ir a la escuela era maravilloso pero lo que cambió por completo mi vida fue conocer a Inukai Isuke: otra asesina-

Haruki suspiró mientras sus hijas al volver a escuchar la palabra asesina repetían la misma expresión que antes: asombro y malestar

-Esto es genial 3 resulta que mamá también mataba a las personas…-

-Esperaba a que Isuke les contara su historia pero siendo las circunstancias lo que son seré yo quien lo haga… como saben a mamá no le gusta hablar acerca de su niñez y eso tiene un motivo, cuando era pequeña ella era aún más pobre que yo, vivía en el total abandono y en una situación horrible, los sujetos que le habían dado la vida eran unos irresponsables que no supieron cuidar bien de sus hijos, al no poder salir de ese mundo optaron por la decisión más fácil: deshacerse de ellos, un terrible día esos malditos decidieron acabar con la vida de sus hijos, cuando iban por la vida de la pequeña peli rosa un hombre llegó en su auxilio matando a esos sujetos salvando así a la niña, ese hombre era Inukai Eisuke… la salvó y adoptó dándole un nuevo nombre y todo lo que esos malditos no pudieron, lo único que él pedía a cambio era que la pequeña Isuke se volviera su heredera y siguiera con su trabajo: ser asesino. Isuke creció con todas las comodidades y se preparó para ser asesina al igual que su mamá; cuando cumplió 19 años entró a la Clase Negra para cumplir su deseo y así agradecerle a sus padres todo lo que habían hecho por ella… al llegar a Myojo nos volvimos compañeras no solo de clase también de habitación, poco a poco fuimos acercándonos aunque a decir verdad nuestra relación era algo rara, nosotras no teníamos nada en común y al mismo tiempo lo teníamos: ella era muy femenina y yo no tanto, yo amaba los pockys y ella no, ella estaba ahí solo para cumplir su misión y yo estaba ahí también para vivir algo nuevo, ella solo tenía interés en el dinero y en ella misma, yo no era egoísta como ella… detalles como esos nos hacían dos personas completamente distintas pero lo que nos unía era el amor a la manicure, el amor a nuestras familias y que no nos gustaba tener ese trabajo, lo hacíamos por obligación: yo por mi familia y ella por lealtad a su mamá… poco a poco y gracias al trato diario nos dimos cuenta que éramos más que compañeras, cada momento que pasábamos juntas descubríamos que el amor nos estaba tocando aunque eso, claro, Isuke no lo aceptaría… su madre siempre actuaba como si me odiara o como si yo fuese poca cosa para ella pero en el fondo estaba loca por mí así como yo de ella, después de todo la única que podía soportarla y entenderla era yo… en Myojo vivíamos en una mentira, fingir ser estudiantes normales que asistían a clases y participaban en las actividades escolares era solo un juego pero era agradable olvidarme de mi vida por un momento… Un día mi hermana me habló desesperada por el estado de nuestra madre que empeoraba, yo tenía que actuar de inmediato, dejar esa comodidad y claro dejar a Isuke-sama, después de meditarlo decidí actuar y fallé en el intento de asesinar al objetivo, eso significaba mi salida de la Clase Negra y mi vida dio un giro radical-

-¿Qué te pasó?-

-Antes de intentar asesinar al objetivo hablé brevemente con Isuke, cuando estaba a punto de irme regresé con ella y entonces la besé prometiéndole que volvería por ella, así fui decidida a cumplir mi misión pero al fallar fui expulsada de la Clase Negra, debido a que mi intento de asesinato fue algo extremo salí con algunas lesiones que me tuvieron en el hospital, al salir de ahí me di cuenta que tal vez yo no estaba hecha para ser asesina, cuando me recuperé por completo dejé ese trabajo y la fortuna parecía sonreírme pues rápidamente logré encontrar un trabajo en una constructora y pude ganar dinero de una forma limpia y honrada, poco a poco mi situación fue mejorando pero eso me mantuvo ocupada por un tiempo… y una bella peli rosa siempre estaba en mis pensamientos…-

-Entonces ¿Qué pasó con mamá? 3-

-Como les dije nuestra relación era extraña, tardamos mucho tiempo en reencontrarnos. Lo que pasó con mamá fue similar a lo mío, ella también intentó asesinar al objetivo pero falló y la expulsaron, salió lastimada y estuvo un tiempo descansando y recuperándose pero no podía olvidarme: la gran Inukai Isuke también se había enamorado de mí… debido a mi trabajo en la construcción no tenía tiempo de ir por Isuke y cumplir mi promesa, además yo quería tener una estabilidad económica para poder cumplir los deseos de su madre, cuando por fin cumplí mi promesa nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos estar la una sin la otra, estábamos enamoradas y nos amábamos con pasión por lo que comenzamos una relación seria, el tiempo pasaba y las cosas mejoraron para las dos, yo podía al fin mantener a mi familia ya que mi mamá se había salvado y se recuperaba satisfactoriamente por lo que ya no teníamos que preocuparnos por la cuenta del hospital, mis hermanos crecían y tomaban más responsabilidades y ayudaban al mantenimiento del hogar, gracias a todo eso fue como yo pude estudiar en la universidad y mejorar mi calidad de vida así que Isuke y yo decidimos dar un paso más y comenzamos a vivir juntas. Isuke-sama nunca tuvo interés en el estudio por lo que aprovechando todas las virtudes que la naturaleza le había concedido se volvió una modelo, así las dos podíamos tener un futuro más prometedor pero su mamá aún tenía algo pendiente: heredar el puesto de asesino de Eisuke-

-Pero no se supone que ya tenían una nueva vida, dime que mamá no aceptó aquello del asesinato- las dos chicas se veían confundidas y molestas con la historia, Haruki bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada pues sabía que no podía decir lo que su hija quería escuchar

-Lamento decepcionarte Sakura pero tu mamá sentía que tenía que cumplir aquello, por lo que por un tiempo vivimos una doble vida: personas normales de día, asesinas de noche-

-Espera un momento 3, tú dijiste que eso de matar personas no te gustaba y que no era lo tuyo entonces ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que volver a hacerlo?-

-No podía dejar sola a mamá: esa era la razón. Yo trataba de hacerla entender que eso no era lo que ella quería, que no era bueno, que teníamos una nueva vida y podía dejar eso pero la lealtad hacía sus padres era aún más grande por lo que Isuke no dejaría aquello, al ver que no la haría cambiar de opinión tan fácil lo único que me quedaba era cuidarla y protegerla, me volví su compañera y juntas hacíamos aquel trabajo… el tiempo pasó y tomamos una decisión que cambiaría totalmente nuestras vidas-

-¿Qué fue?- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja y sus ojos se iluminaron de una forma que los hacia lucir tiernos, suavemente acarició el rostro de sus dos hijas al recordar aquello

-Casarnos y formar una familia… cuando le propuse matrimonio a Isuke comprendió las cosas y decidió dejar esa vida de asesina, después de una pelea con Eisuke él comprendió que lo que siempre había buscado para su hija al fin había llegado, la liberó de ser su heredera en ese trabajo y le concedió vivir una nueva vida a mi lado… por fin teníamos todo lo que queríamos pero aún faltaba algo, tiempo después nacieron dos hermosas niñas que llenaron nuestra vida de amor y felicidad… tal vez fuimos asesinas cuando éramos jóvenes pero les aseguro que eso quedó ya en el pasado, nuestra vida cambio y cambiamos por ustedes, para darles la mejor calidad de vida, cometimos errores en el pasado pero los corregimos, tomamos un camino nuevo y puedo asegurarles que nuestra vida cambió cuando llegaron ustedes, no volvimos a pensar en asesinatos ni en nada de eso, ustedes lograron cambiar nuestra vida y prometimos que no haríamos nada de eso nunca más y…-

-Sí, sí, sí muy bonito toda su historia de amor y esas cursilerías 3 pero estas olvidando un detalle papá, no importa cuánto hayan cambiado lo que hicieron era horrible-

Haruka interrumpía a papá, se encontraba molesta y desesperada por todo lo que había escuchado, en cambio su hermana se encontraba confundida y sorprendida, ambas se sentían mal pero la forma en la que cada una de ellas canalizaba sus sentimientos era diferente. Haruki decidió no hablar más, dejaría que sus hijas dijeran todo lo que sentían y se liberaran de esa carga emocional

-Papá… ¿Por qué caer tan bajo? Tal vez, tenías muchas más opciones ¿Por qué te dejaste convencer?-

La mujer pelirroja comenzaba a sentirse triste por las reacciones de sus hijas pero las aceptaría pues en el fondo sabía que ellas reaccionarían así, Haruki no tenía nada más que decir por lo que en silencio escucho todo sin replicar… solo escuchaba sin decir nada

-No, es que esto es increíble 3 ¿Qué pensaban cuando hacían eso? ¿Qué sentían? ¿Qué cosa pasaba por su cabeza?-

-Asesinar… siempre nos has dicho que hagamos siempre lo correcto, que las buenas acciones son siempre bien recompensadas y ustedes… ¿Qué ejemplo querían darnos?-

-¿No te parece hipócrita que nos pidan que nos portemos bien y seamos buenas personas cuando ustedes eran seres humanos despreciables 3?-

-Hey Haruka cuida tu forma de hablar, de ninguna forma voy a permitir que insultes a papá, no tienes por qué hacerlo-

-Ok, de acuerdo, lo siento, lo siento… pero oye comprende… tú piensas lo mismo aunque no lo digas-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora, solo te pido que no digas… no digamos nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos luego ¿quieres?-

Con la respiración agitada por hablar con un tono elevado de voz y con todos los sentimientos las chicas se dieron un respiro para tratar de calmarse y no pelear entre ellas, cuando se sintieron mejor continuaron aquella "conversación"

-Digo… sé que mamá es una persona bastante especial, es difícil de tratar y ese tipo de cosas pero tiene un buen corazón y es lo que veo la mayor parte del tiempo ¿Cómo puede ser que ella haya sido una asesina?-

-Sakura tiene razón, mamá tiene muchos defectos e incluso algunas veces ha demostrado su instinto asesino y creí que eso era una metáfora viviente pero nooooo era la cruel realidad 3 era una asesina-

Siguieron hablando por un rato más, Haruki solo las miraba sin decir nada, cada una de esas palabras le dolían, conocía a sus hijas a la perfección y sabía que eso pasaría, explotarían al conocer todo eso pues sus sentimientos se encontrarían en conflicto y no podría hablar con ellas hasta que se calmaran "Es como lo imaginamos Isuke-sama… debíamos hacer esto en equipo pero maldita sea no se pudo". Cuando por fin Sakura y Haruka terminaron de hablar se sentían exhaustas, Haruki se levantó de donde estaba, tomó un pocky y se dirigió al baño de la habitación, y antes de desaparecer de la vista de sus hijas habló

-Tal vez ustedes jamás lleguen a comprender el por qué hicimos lo que hicimos y es válido, pero no se dejen llevar por lo que sienten ahora. Piensen con calma y medítenlo, la decisión que tomen la aceptaré… y si sirve de algo mamá y papá les piden perdón. Solo ustedes sabrán que hacer, si me disculpan me iré a dar un baño, necesitan estar solas y yo necesito relajarme un poco… una cosa más antes de irme, solo quiero decirles que cuando ustedes encuentren algo valioso, algo que le dé sentido a su vida, entenderán lo que es dar todo por eso y verán la vida diferente-

Al quedarse solas, las dos jóvenes se tumbaron en los sofás de la habitación, estaban cansadas pero el haber dicho todo lo que sentían liberaba un poco de la tensión que tenían, no hablaron entre ellas por un rato, tenían mucho que pensar y debían calmarse para no pelear. Aun recostadas en esos sofás, calmadas comenzaron a hablar

-Hermana 3 ¿Qué piensas?-

-En muchas cosas hermana… ¿y tú?-

-Igual… son tantas cosas las que han pasado y en tan poco tiempo que siento que esto es solo una pesadilla-

-¿Sabes? Pienso en el pasado, en el presente, en el futuro, en mamá, en papá, en nuestra familia, en nuestra vida-

-Papá es valiente al igual que mamá… ahora que lo pienso son muy valientes pero muy tontas 3 ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Y ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaron?-

-Tal vez porque tenían miedo… miedo a recordar las terribles cosas que sufrieron, miedo a nuestra reacción, miedo a muchas cosas-

-Toda acción tiene una reacción 3 debían estar conscientes de que lo que hicieron les traería consecuencias, no tiene justificación eso de asesinar personas… tenían muchas opciones más en la vida ¿no crees? Yo definitivamente hubiera agotado todos mis recursos… ¿tú que habrías hecho hermana?-

-No creo que debamos juzgarlos, yo también te diría que no me iría por la opción más fácil pero ¿tú qué habrías hecho en la desesperación? Comprende que nuestra vida no es igual que la de mamá y papá, tenemos experiencias completamente diferentes, jamás hemos sufrido por algo hemos tenido todo a manos llenas, todo es abundante en nuestra vida por eso te pregunto ¿tú qué hubieras hecho?-

Ambas pensaron en aquello, guardaron silencio un momento, cada vez se sentían más tranquilas y pensaban mejor lo que querían, de nuevo volvieron a hablar

-La historia de amor entre mamá y papá… es linda 3-

-No todo fue malo… si lo piensas fríamente si no hubieran tenido ese trabajo tal vez jamás se hubieran conocido-

-Se aman 3, esa es la única verdad-

-Amor… es cierto, se aman con mucha pasión y a nosotras nos aman infinitamente… papá haría hasta lo imposible por mamá y viceversa, cuando están juntos sus ojos brillan de una forma especial y desbordan una felicidad única… a nosotras solo nos dan lo mejor y no solo materialmente, ellas dan todo por nosotras y…-

-Nos aman, eso es lo único que pasa. Siempre han hecho lo mejor para y por nosotras… no tendrían palabras para agradecerles eso 3-

-Hermanita… ¿te estas poniendo cursi o es idea mía?-

-Tonta 3 Haruka no es cursi ni nada de eso. No digas tonterías o acaso ¿quieres que te mate? Te recuerdo que tengo eso en mi sangre-

-Te das cuenta que la tonta eres tú. Soy tu hermana por lo tanto tengo la misma sangre que tú, también podría matarte-

Haruka arrojó una almohada a Sakura iniciando una pelea de almohadas, reían, bromeaban y jugaban, después de un rato terminaron esa pelea y juntas se recostaron en el piso calmando su risa, se encontraban tranquilas y habían tomado una decisión pues todo lo que habían escuchado al fin lo comprendían. Miraban al techo y cuando la risa pasó, suspiraron y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la chica pelirroja tomó del brazo a su hermana quien la abrazó de una forma protectora, giraron para quedar frente a frente y mirándose a los ojos asintieron suavemente

-Ya sabes lo que haremos ¿cierto Sakura 3?-

-Perdonaremos todo y lo dejaremos en el pasado porque lo único que importa es recuperar nuestra vida-

-Y salvar a mamá 3 no olvides eso… ¿crees que papá se alegre con nuestra decisión?-

-Espero que sí, ven vayamos a hablar con papá-

La mayor de las Sagae se puso de pie ayudando a su hermana, caminaron juntas hasta la mesa y tomaron una cajita de pockys, Haruki aún no salía del baño por lo que decidieron esperarla en la habitación. Pasó un largo tiempo y las chicas seguían platicando sobre su vida, sobre lo que pasaría en la Clase negra, sobre lo que harían una vez que pasara todo y lo mucho que extrañaban a mamá, cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría y una cabizbaja pelirroja salía de ahí, corrieron y la abrazaron, Haruki se sorprendió de aquella reacción pero sin duda estaba feliz de que eso pasara, correspondió el abrazo y sonreía, la alegría volvía a esa pelirroja. Cuando se separaron, cada una tomo un pocky y los chocaron, las jóvenes habían tomado una decisión y la darían a conocer

-Papá… estuvimos pensando las cosas, hablando y las dos tomamos una decisión-

-Tal vez nunca comprenderemos el por qué fueron asesinas pero no podemos dejar que algo así nos afecte, que el pasado se quede ahí ya no importa 3-

-Lo que Haruka y yo queremos decir es que pueden estar tranquilas porque perdonamos todo y solo nos importa que sigamos siendo una familia feliz y llena de amor-

Haruki se encontraba emocionada y conmovida. Que le pusieran la prueba que fuera se sentía fuerte y vencería cualquier cosa, abrazó de nuevo a sus hijas y besó sus frentes, diciéndoles una y otra vez "Gracias"

-También quiero que sepas que estamos contigo, no te dejaremos en esto, somos un equipo, ya no son solo mamá y tú, ahora estamos también nosotras dos, no te dejaremos y juntos saldremos adelante-

-No sé qué diablos va a pasar pero sé que si estamos juntos lograremos lo que sea, estamos contigo pase lo que pase 3-

-Les prometo que salvaremos a mamá, prometí que estaría siempre con ella y eso es lo que haré-

De ninguna forma Haruki permitiría que Isuke perdiera esa sonrisa de ángel que tanto amaba, tampoco permitiría que sus hijas sufrieran… "Isuke-sama si estuvieras aquí te sentirías orgullosa de nuestras princesas, son tan fuertes como tú y tan valientes como yo, sin duda supimos criarlas bien" Sagae Haruki defendería a su familia con todas las fuerzas del universo y lo lograría con el apoyo y el amor de sus hijas… y eso no podía hacerla más feliz, el pasado al fin se podía olvidar porque ya no importaba, Isuke y ella lo había comprendido y ahora sus hijas lo entendían también.

-Bueno papá dejando todo este asunto cursi y tierno que comienza a empalagarme… aún no hemos terminado la sesión de esta noche mira mis uñas 3 están terribles y todo es culpa de Sakura-

-No es cierto papá, Haruka tuvo la culpa mira lo que me hizo, mis uñas ya habían quedado perfectas-

-Tranquilas, tranquilas, papá está aquí para solucionar todo-

...

El sonido del agua es relajante y disfrutar de un buen baño es una sensación placentera que ayuda a sentirnos mejor, eso era algo que dos peli azules le repetían siempre a una pelinegra. En aquel momento Kouko llevaba a Irena a un lugar en el cual estaba segura era el adecuado para hablar: los baños públicos de Myojo. Al llegar ahí Irena observó cada detalle sorprendida de ver un lugar así en una escuela

-Así que ¿esta era la sorpresa? Es muy linda okasama, muchas gracias-

-Cuando estuvimos aquí este era uno de los lugares favoritos de tu madre… por obvias razones-

Irena sonrió tristemente y suspiró al recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día, su tranquilo rostro se veía cansado y triste, Kouko no podía evitar sentirse mal al saberse culpable del estado de su heredera, puso una mano sobre su hombro, la chica al sentir el contacto volteó a ver a su madre e hizo su cabeza de lado para que así se recostara sobre la mano de Kouko "Te extrañamos okasa". Se alistaron para tomar un baño y relajarse, la noche sería larga ya que debían hablar de muchas cosas; cuando al fin estuvieron listas, entraron a la enorme bañera y aspiraron el aroma, la chica peli azul sonrió y miró a su madre

-Vainilla y sales de mar… es una combinación muy extraña pero llena de recuerdos ¿cierto?-

-El aroma de la vainilla es tu favorito junto con el aroma a caramelo, te gusta usar alguno de esos dos aromas cada vez que te das un baño pero el de la vainilla es tu predilecto desde los 5 años… en cuanto a las sales de mar son las que tu madre usa cada vez que tiene un día pesado y solo quiere relajarse, es de sus favoritas-

-Es una gran elección okasama… ¿segura que podemos usarlas en esta gran bañera?-

-Dijeron que podíamos hacer uso de las instalaciones como nosotros quisiéramos, no te preocupes por eso… además seguir las reglas no es algo que se te dé muy bien- Irena rio al igual que Kouko, ambas comenzaban a sentirse mejor

-Esto se siente tan bien… justo lo que necesitaba-

-¿Sabes? Jamás comprenderé esa obsesión que Suzu y tú tienen por los baños-

-Y yo jamás comprenderé el por qué sigues tomándolos con nosotras-

-Eso es fácil de explicar, adoro compartir momentos con ustedes-

La peli azul se sonrojó y feliz abrazó a Kouko, estuvieron un largo rato disfrutando del agua en silencio, Kaminaga planeaba la mejor forma de decirle todo a su hija quien al estar en el agua se veía como siempre: relajada y tranquila "Así es como quiero que estés el resto de tu vida, tranquila, en paz, sin conocer el dolor". Después de un tiempo Irena decidió que ya era hora de hablar con su madre, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, mirándola de una manera paciente y con un tono de voz suave dijo

-Muy bien okasama, te escucho ¿Qué pasa?-

Kouko se sorprendió al ver la actitud tan segura y madura de su hija, cerró los ojos "Senpai dame fuerza" al abrirlos miró directo a unos ojos ámbar que la tranquilizaban "Muy bien, el momento ha llegado… Suzu no me dejes por favor" la pelinegra suspiró y comenzó

-Todos tenemos un pasado pero solo nosotros decidimos que hacer con él. Suzu y yo decidimos dejar todo atrás porque no tenía caso seguir pensando en lo que fue y en lo que pudo haber sido, decidimos vivir el presente y preocuparnos solo del futuro… pero ahora debes saber toda la verdad, mereces saber qué es lo que está pasando y por qué a nosotros, debes conocer nuestro pasado… Mi historia comienza el día que nací, los tipos que me dieron la vida me vieron como una carga y me abandonaron en las puertas de una iglesia que servía también como un orfanato, para ellos fue fácil abandonarme en ese lugar después de todo ¿Qué tan mal podría estar en ese lugar? Lo que ellos no sabían era que ese lugar era una escuela que entrenaba niños para volverlos asesinos… una organización de asesinos dentro de una iglesia, nadie nunca sospecharía de ese lugar. Fui creciendo y aprendiendo a ser un asesino, para ser sincera jamás tuve talento para eso y una persona importante para mí siempre me lo decía, en ese lugar ella era la única que me trataba con cariño. Poco a poco comprendí que yo no había nacido para ser asesina, una mala broma del destino me había puesto en ese lugar, yo no servía para nada que estuviera relacionado a ese mundo, siempre me preguntaba cuál había sido mi pecado para haber caído en ese lugar; a pesar de no tener talento no podían dejarme ir, perfeccionarían mi estilo y de alguna forma sería útil a la hermandad, debía pagarles toda la misericordia que tuvieron por haberme salvado; siempre manejaban ese discurso: hablaban de un Dios misericordioso al que nosotros debíamos servir y la forma de servirlo era terminando con todo lo malo de este mundo, acabar con todo lo que fuera contra las leyes sagradas, éramos asesinos porque así lo quería Dios… la persona importante de la que te hablo era mi senpai, ella cuidó de mí y me tomó como su protegida, ella me enseñaba lo que debía aprender y de una forma perfecciono mi talento aunque nunca dejaba de recordarme que había una vida diferente para mí afuera de todo eso, que yo no era una asesina y que debía buscar una nueva vida, ella era lo más valioso que tenía, la persona más importante para mí, la única persona que quería… éramos muy unidas y descubrí que a ella tampoco le gustaba ser asesina pero no tenía opción pues la hermandad no la dejaría ir: era excelente en su trabajo. Al estar bajo su cuidado, todas las misiones las hacíamos juntas, ella me apoyaba hasta que un maldito día todo salió mal… mi especialidad eran los explosivos: bombas principalmente, teníamos una misión, colocar una bomba en un auto que explotaría al ser abierto, mientras colocaba todo mi senpai se encontraba rara, llevaba tiempo actuando de forma extraña incluso esa noche me dijo algo que marcaría mi vida 'La muerte no es el fin de la vida; es la realización de la vida' en ese momento no entendí el significado y me temo que jamás lo comprenderé, después de terminar mi trabajo ella me dijo que debía irme, me aleje unos metros y al doblar en un callejón escuche una explosión, la bomba que había colocado había detonado y mi senpai murió, dejándome su rosario, su recuerdo, dolor por su partida y remordimiento por no ser buena en mi trabajo… por años yo me culpe por su muerte y todos me culpaban de ello, mi mundo se vino abajo y solo quería ser la mejor por una vez en mi vida pero sabía que ella tenía razón: yo no estaba hecha para ser asesina. En la Iglesia decidieron darme otra oportunidad para enmendar mis errores y que mis pecados se perdonaran, me inscribieron a un programa especial llamado la Clase Negra. La Clase Negra era un lugar en el cual 12 asesinos buscaban terminar con la vida de un objetivo para que se les concediera un deseo, al fin había encontrado una oportunidad para honrar a senpai y cumplir mi sueño de salir de ese mundo pero entré en un gran dilema: matar a alguien para dejar de matar, era demasiado irónico pero debía hacerlo, por mí y por mi senpai… quería al menos una vez en mi vida honrarla porque yo había comprendido que jamás quise ser asesina, me obligaban a serlo y sabía que ella tenía fe en mi por eso intenté al menos una vez que se sintiera orgullosa-

Kouko hizo una pausa, recordar todo eso le traía un conflicto de emociones, por un lado se sentía mal por recordar la historia de cómo se convirtió en asesina y recordar a su senpai le traía un triste pero reconfortante recuerdo; Irena como siempre esperaba pacientemente y no presionaba a la pelinegra para que continuara, la acompañaba en silencio y tranquila. La pausa no duró mucho y Kouko continuó

-Al llegar aquí a la Academia Myojo yo tenía bien claro lo que quería: ganar, honrar a mi senpai y dejar de ser asesina, no me interesaba otra cosa pero nadie sabe lo que el futuro le tiene deparado… todo este asunto de matar a una persona debía ser oculto por lo que la Clase Negra era una clase especial: éramos 13 chicas que asistían a la escuela, nuestra identidad era la de estudiantes y debíamos cumplir con eso, nuestra participación en la Clase Negra estaba condicionada y no solo debíamos cumplir con las obligaciones de ser estudiante también debíamos vivir aquí, como si fuera un internado. Debíamos compartir habitación con alguien más y fue así como conocí a Shutou Suzu-

La joven heredera suspiró y llevó sus manos al corazón, Kouko sonrió al recordar la primera vez que había visto a su peli azul, miró a su hija y se sonrojó al ver que Irena no paraba de mirarla de una forma que decía "estoy esperando escuchar tu historia de amor" la pelinegra aclaró su garganta y continuó

-Bien como comprenderás el haber conocido a Suzu en este lugar significa una cosa: que ella también era una asesina… teníamos planeado hablar contigo las dos y que cada una te contara su historia pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes yo tendré que contarte su historia… Shutou Suzu llegó a la Academia Myojo con el mismo objetivo que todas las de ahí: ganar y cumplir su deseo más grande, aquella joven peli azul… si yo no la hubiera conocido en ese lugar habría jurado que ella no era una asesina pero como dicen las apariencias engañan pues esa linda chica de mirada tranquila y semblante relajado era una asesina como yo… su historia es difícil de creer, como sabes ella tiene una enfermedad y cuando se enteró de aquello su mundo se vino abajo, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a ella. Jamás envejecer podría ser el sueño de cualquiera pero no saben lo que eso implica, Suzu perdió a muchas personas, amigos y seres queridos, todos la abandonaron y al quedarse sola en este mundo no supo que hacer, quería morir pero no podía, quería hacer algo con su vida pero su apariencia joven no se lo permitía y además la medicina de su época no era suficiente para tratar su enfermedad… los años pasaban y ella seguía igual pero los adelantos médicos mejoraban y eso significaba que tal vez podrían encontrar una forma de curarla y que volviera a ser una persona normal, de nuevo Suzu visitó a los mejores médicos del país y al estudiar su caso vieron una posibilidad en poder curarla solo existía un detalle: todo ese tratamiento sería sumamente costoso; sus esperanzas que de nuevo nacían se veían destrozadas al saber que el problema era el dinero. Debido a su apariencia no podía conseguir un buen empleo, lo que conseguía la ayudaba a vivir pero con eso no podría pagar un tratamiento que la ayudara, además ese tratamiento no era seguro de que funcionaría al 100 por ciento, así que después de meditarlo y al ver todas sus opciones tu madre decidió conseguir un trabajo en el cual conseguiría dinero y tal vez la oportunidad de terminar con aquella maldita enfermedad, contactó a algunas personas que la meterían al mundo del asesinato. Algo curioso con eso es que a Suzu no le gustaba ser asesina, solo lo hacía por dinero y por la posibilidad de terminar con todo en ese trabajo, tu madre no era una asesina convencional, el contacto físico no era lo suyo y disparar tampoco, ella tenía un talento para los explosivos y para la estrategia, era muy discreta para su trabajo y no confiaba en sus habilidades…-

-Solas en este mundo, sin saber qué hacer con su vida y además sin talento para asesinar y sin gusto por asesinar… ustedes tenían mucho en común, por eso el destino juntó sus caminos… ¡oh! Perdona la interrupción okasama, por favor continua-

-No hay ningún problema… bien, como te decía, ella se volvió asesina debido a las circunstancias por las que estaba pasando, un día le llegó el rumor acerca de que existía una organización que le cumplía un deseo a quien ganara un juego, Suzu supo de inmediato que esa era la oportunidad de su vida y fue a inscribirse a la Clase Negra de la Academia Myojo y nos conocimos… al ser compañeras de cuarto pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, a pesar de mi indiferencia y mi frialdad tu madre no se desanimó y siempre estaba conmigo, yo no comprendía el por qué hacía eso, yo no era precisamente la mejor compañía del mundo pero Suzu estaba en verdad interesada en mí… en poco tiempo tu madre se volvió alguien muy especial y yo para ella, pero tenía miedo de que alguien entrara a mi corazón por lo que no quise hacerme muchas ilusiones con ella pero sin duda yo también sentía algo por ella, lamentablemente tuve que decirle adiós muy rápido pues decidí atacar y mandé mi aviso de asesinato marcando así el momento para acabar con eso; como era de esperarse fallé y tuve que abandonar Myojo y con eso a la bella peli azul…-

Kouko cerró sus ojos y suspiró, en ese momento su hija ya sabía acerca de su pasado como asesinas y el cómo se conocieron, estaba lista para esperar la reacción de Irena al saber eso creyendo que no sería algo bueno pero la joven Shutou se encontraba tranquila, miró directo a los ojos azules de su madre y solo preguntó esperando saber más de la historia de su familia

-Me parece que no debiste precipitarte, debiste haber vivido más cosas sobre todo con okasa… Supongo que hiciste algo para no perderla ¿Qué fue?-

-Muy lista pequeña, efectivamente yo no quería estar lejos de tu madre, con ella la vida era un lugar placentero pero si quería ser libre debía primero resolver algunos asuntos, eso significaba buscar la forma de salir de la hermandad... al irme de Myojo me despedí de esa peli azul y cuando miré a sus ojos sentí muchas cosas por lo que me prometí que haría hasta lo imposible por volver a verla, en un futuro en el cual las dos viviéramos una nueva vida lejos de todo eso que odiábamos… Suzu aún estaba en Myojo, ella también debía aclarar su cabeza y pensar que era lo que quería… al fallar en su intento salió de la Clase Negra decidió buscarme pero antes debía resolver algunas cosas que no la dejaban en paz…- Kouko hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente -Ambas teníamos un pasado doloroso y no podíamos olvidarlo tan fácil, aun teníamos en el corazón a alguien que no queríamos olvidar, aun teníamos el recuerdo de un primer amor, teníamos miedo de sentir algo de nuevo, a pesar del tiempo era aún doloroso saber que esas personas no volverían… pero al mismo tiempo no podíamos estar la una sin la otra, cada parte de nuestra alma y nuestro ser suplicaba por tener al lado a ese alguien especial, el amor llamaba de nuevo a nuestra puerta y teníamos dos opciones: aceptar o rechazar. Cuando por fin pudimos librarnos de nuestros pecados y nuestros respectivos pasados, decidimos darnos una oportunidad pero aun había algo que nos detenía, teníamos mucho en que trabajar y al final después de un tiempo juntas tomamos una decisión: entendimos que nadie le quitaría su lugar a ese alguien especial y que tampoco podíamos vivir a la sombra de ese recuerdo toda nuestra vida, descubrimos que nos amábamos, que no tenemos un solo amor verdadero a veces no tenemos suficiente tiempo para encontrar otro y la vida nos daba una nueva oportunidad ¿Por qué rechazarla? Así que dejando todo nuestro pasado atrás decidimos hacer una nueva vida en la cual solo existiéramos Suzu y yo viviendo felices y con amor, olvidando lo que fuimos y decididas a construir una nueva vida llena de porvenir y sin miedo a nada, después llegaste a nuestra vida y todo era mucho mejor, no necesitábamos ir al cielo para saber lo que era el paraíso pues lo teníamos en la tierra con nuestra pequeña familia. Por fin teníamos todo lo que habíamos querido y deseado pero por desgracia el pasado nos alcanzó y te arrastramos a él, perdónanos por eso… hija mía tal vez en el pasado cometimos errores fatales pero créeme que eso se quedó atrás, jamás te hemos mentido, contigo no hay secretos, has conocido nuestro verdadero yo y quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor de nuestras vidas y que te amamos-

Irena se sentía conmovida por todo lo que había escuchado y una tímidas lagrimas salían de sus ojos "Okasama… ahora me siento mucho mejor" sonrió levemente y miró a su madre tiernamente; Kouko no podía comprender la tranquilidad con la que su hija tomaba las cosas, la madurez que Irena estaba mostrando la sorprendía y le alegraba saber que no haría una escena dramática o algo por el estilo y que entendía todo lo que ella había contado pero le inquietaba aun una cosa y era saber que pensaba de eso. La joven heredera respiro y asintió, era su turno de hablar

-Tu senpai era alguien muy importante en tu corazón ¿verdad?-

-Siempre la recordaré con cariño… ella fue un gran ejemplo para mí así que sí, ella es alguien importante para mí-

-¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-Irena…- la joven peli azul se sorprendió y sonrojó al escuchar aquello, llevó sus manos al pecho y sonrió

-Como yo… muchas gracias okasama-

-¿Por qué agradeces?-

-Es un honor el llevar su nombre, el llevar el nombre de una persona tan especial para okasama es simplemente hermoso, me honra y me hace sentir especial-

Kouko acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hija y besó su frente, miró directo a esos preciosos ojos ámbar y sonrió

-Llevas el nombre de dos personas que he amado en la vida… eso no solo las honra, también te hace especial mi niña-

Irena se sentía feliz y tranquila, comprendía todo lo que pasaba y estaba decidida, sentía sus fuerzas renovadas y quería transmitirle eso a la pelinegra, la abrazó fuertemente y después tomó sus manos y se miraron directo a los ojos, Kouko sabía que su hija había tomado una decisión y eso la ponía nerviosa pero esos ojos ámbar la tranquilizaban "Muy bien Irena, es la hora de la verdad, aceptaré tu decisión"

-Okasama… quiero que sepas que no tengo por qué juzgarlas por los actos pasados, es más, yo no soy quien para juzgarlas, lo único que importa es el presente y las acciones que tomen en él, si ustedes dejaron ese pasado atrás fue por una razón y la entiendo, comenzar una nueva vida fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer, porque lo que no importa hay que dejarlo en el pasado; además ustedes solo me han dado lo mejor, si mi vida es tranquila y feliz es gracias a ustedes que me cuidan y me aman, para mi ustedes siempre serán las mejores… no puedo perdonarlas porque no hay nada que perdonar, todo se lo ha llevado el viento y ha quedado enterrado en el pasado, lo único que nos debe importar ahora es encontrar a okasa y volver a nuestras vidas y eso es lo que haremos, juntas encontraremos a okasa y dejaremos esto en el pasado porque no importará; tenemos dos opciones derrumbarnos o salir a delante y yo elijo salir adelante porque sé que tu elegirás lo mismo. Estamos juntas en esto, esforcémonos y hagamos lo mejor por nosotras-

Lágrimas de alegría y esperanza salían de los azules ojos de Kouko quien no solo estaba conmovida también estaba feliz de saber que su hija era una mujer madura e inteligente a pesar de su corta edad, su corazón no podía sentirse mejor y sus fuerzas volvían al saber que no estaría sola y que no tenía nada que temer, se abrazaron una vez más dando por finalizado el tema. Se concentraron en terminar su baño y en planear lo que harían para rescatar a Suzu, cuando salieron de los baños para dirigirse a su habitación, Kouko siguió contándole algunas anécdotas que vivieron en esa escuela, las dos mujeres se sentían en bienestar y con una extraña tranquilidad, se sentían seguras de lograr salvar a su persona especial y eso era lo que harían "El amor es una fuerza poderosa… ahora lo entiendo"

-Vaya okasama siempre has sido igual ¿cierto? Fría y calculadora… pero así te queremos-

-Oye Irena, con ustedes no soy así… bueno, no siempre-

...

Asombro, esa era la palabra que definía el cómo se sentían los mellizos al estar en ese lugar, Banba sonrió al ver la expresión de esos chicos: boquiabiertos y sus ojos brillaban sorprendidos, no había duda estaban maravillados

-¿Es en serio? ¡Esta escuela tiene su propio parque acuático!-

-Es-es increíble hermanita, yo lo veo y no lo creo-

-¡WOW, esto es tan cool!-

La mujer peli plateada rio discretamente y sacudió el cabello de ambos chicos que comenzaban a emocionarse "_Lo logramos, su ánimo comienza a mejorar… ¿Qué esperas? ¡A NADAR!" _Mahiru asintió, miró a sus hijos y con decisión señaló a la enorme piscina

-¿Qué esperan mis patitos? Vayamos a divertirnos-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Un grito de guerra y se lanzaban al agua, jugaron, nadaron, rieron y descansaron, el mirar lo bien que se la estaban pasando provocó en Mahiru una pequeña angustia ¿Qué pasaría cuando les contara toda la verdad? Eso no era fácil y el que Sumireko no estuviera con ella no lo hacía mejor. El tiempo pasaba y la oji amatista no se animaba a hablar, Shinya comenzaba a impacientarse por aquello, no tenían que perder tiempo además Mahiru no tenía nada que temer, decidida comenzó a animar a la tímida peli plateada para que platicara con sus hijos

_-Tienes que comenzar a hablar con ellos ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?-_

-Sabes muy bien que es… es miedo-

-_¡Ay por todos los…! Esa no es una razón, ya deja eso de lado y comienza a hablar-_

-Pero y si ellos se sienten mal con esto, y si no lo toman bien y nos terminan odiando, y si me dejan sola en esto, y si…- Shinya solo suspiró y abrazó a Mahiru

_-No dejes que el miedo te domine, no tienes que temer. Mira, pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo ¿de acuerdo? No estarás sola-_

-Y agradezco que estés pero no es tu compañía precisamente la que quiero que este conmigo… no-no me malinterpretes me refiero a que aunque solo quedemos tú y yo, los chicos nos harán falta-

_-Te entiendo, necesitamos que estén con nosotras y lo estarán ya verás, ahora deja de esconderte y habla de una buena vez con ellos. Diles toda la verdad y espera solo lo mejor-_

Mahiru asintió ligeramente y suspiró, algo en la plática que había sostenido con Shinya la había hecho sentir mejor, más fuerte y segura "Muy bien Shinya no me va a dejar, tu tampoco lo hagas Sumi-chan" fue hasta la orilla más cercana y se sentó en ella, los Hanabusa aún seguían jugando en el agua y la peli plateada los llamó, el tiempo había llegado y esa mujer sería fuerte aceptando lo que le depararía el futuro. Cuando los jóvenes herederos llegaron a la orilla de igual forma estaban preparados para lo que fuera, desde el agua observaban a su madre y escuchaban con atención lo que les decía

-Las heridas sanan y pueden llegar a dejar cicatrices, las cicatrices son recuerdos visibles del sufrimiento, del dolor que hemos vivido pero en nosotros está la decisión de a cuales cicatrices darles más importancia si a las físicas o a las del alma… mis pequeños lo que están a punto de conocer es una de esas heridas que dejan cicatrices muy profundas…- la chica peli naranja tomó la mano de Mahiru y tiernamente habló

-Mamá… no es necesario que lo digas, si es muy doloroso lo que nos dirás no tiene caso, no queremos verte sufrir-

-Sí, sí es necesario contarlo, no solo porque es lo correcto y porque merecen saber la verdad, también porque decirlo nos hará libres de ese pasado y por fin podremos ponerle un fin, sabré así que lo he superado… ustedes, ustedes merecen saber que pasa y eso comienza en el pasado, cuando Sumireko y yo éramos una niñas, lo que voy a contar es nuestra historia, al final ustedes sabrán que hacer-

Hattori y Hikari acariciaron suavemente el rostro de su madre y asintieron, no había marcha atrás una vieja herida sería abierta solo por la verdad, Mahiru respiró profundamente

-Ustedes saben lo que es pasar por algo doloroso en la infancia pues de niños sufrieron al igual que nosotras pero lo que vivimos Sumireko y yo no puede compararse con eso… les contaré nuestro pasado para que comprendan el presente… entiendan que para mí hacer esto sin su madre es difícil pero en el fondo sé que no estoy sola… bien ¿están listos?- los mellizos cerraron los ojos, asintieron decididos y preparados –los niños son las criaturas más frágiles e inocentes de la naturaleza, poco a poco se abren paso en el mundo y la madurez la adquieren después de años, para un niño ser feliz es todo lo que desea, ellos solo conocen lo bueno y en su vida la malicia no existe por eso son los seres más codiciados del mundo, la inocencia es lo más bello que hay y muchas personas quieren poseerla o acabarla… yo tenía una vida perfecta, tenía todo lo que un niño podría desear: amor, felicidad, seguridad y al tener todo eso me volví algo valioso, un tesoro invaluable, una reliquia sagrada… eso despertó la codicia de un monstruo, de un maldito bastardo que destruyó mi vida…- una pausa para que Mahiru se tranquilizara "_Todo estará bien, eso ya pasó"_ respiró y siguió –cuando caí en las garras de ese monstruo yo era muy pequeña, era una niña que había caído en el peor de los castigos, nadie merece un trato así… aquel sujeto me tenía cautiva, recluida en un cuarto completamente obscuro, sin una buena alimentación, sin un abrigo, abusando de mí en muchas formas y la única luz que podía ver era un flash que no dejaba de tomarme fotos, una tras otra, una tras otra… y por más ayuda que pedía nadie venia, nadie, nadie, nadie podía salvarme de esa tortura, viví el horror en carne propia, estuve así por mucho tiempo hasta que un día mis ruegos fueron escuchados, alguien llegó a salvarme, cuando estábamos en una de esas sesiones algo se apoderó de mí y solo escuche en mi cabeza una voz que decía 'no estás sola' después de eso tomé un cuchillo que estaba cerca y ataque a ese monstruo matándolo… al fin estaba libre de todo eso, al fin podría regresar a mi vida y esta vez no estaría sola…-

Mahiru guardó silencio y cerró los ojos "Shinya-chan, estoy completamente segura de esto… ¿estas lista para que te conozcan?" Shinya se sorprendió pero asintió con una sonrisa "_Hagámoslo Mahiru-chan"_

-Tal vez les parezca difícil de creer pero la persona que me salvó vivía en mí, solo esperaba el momento justo de aparecer ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que ella saliera? ¿Miedo, desesperación, terror? Hasta el día de hoy no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió para que ella apareciera pero siempre agradeceré que esté en mi vida… debido a todo lo que viví yo desarrollé otra personalidad, día y noche, luz y obscuridad, timidez y seguridad, Mahiru y Shinya… Banba Shinya fue quien me salvó y no dejó que alguien más me hiciera daño. Cuando salimos de esa tortura descubrimos que nuestra vida ya no existía, debíamos comenzar una nueva, para eso necesitábamos cosas materiales que eran indispensables pero también necesitábamos reliquias sagradas que llenaran ese vacío en nuestra vida… necesitábamos muchas cosas y solo nos teníamos a nosotras, el mundo era un lugar duro y cruel que nos obligaba a sobrevivir como fuera. Al ver todo lo que necesitábamos tomamos una decisión que satisfacía todo eso: nos volvimos asesinas… curioso ¿no? Lo que hace el dolor, el trauma y la desesperanza… yo no podía ser capaz de matar a alguien pero Shinya si, así que yo pedía y ella lo cumplía, jamás me dejó sola y me cuidó siempre hasta que conocimos a Hanabusa Sumireko…-

Los mellizos palidecieron un poco y pasaron saliva, eso era algo duro pero era curioso que se sintieran identificados ¿eso era algo raro? Banba comenzaba a tomar una actitud mucho más segura y relajada ¿eso también era algo raro?

-¿Recuerdan la historia que su madre les contó acerca de cómo nos conocimos? La historia es correcta pero omitió un detalle, el por qué llegamos a esta escuela… deben saber que pasó con mamá para que llegara a convertirse en una asesina como yo… la familia Hanabusa es una de las familias más poderosas del país, no solo económicamente hablando sino en cualquier ámbito de la vida, los Hanabusa tienen poder y eso interesa a muchas personas, razón por la cual desde hace años pertenecen a un clan, un clan poderoso y misterioso, una vez que entras no podrás salir, o eso dicen. Sumireko pertenece a esta noble familia por lo que desde su nacimiento su vida a peligrado todo gracias a su apellido, no tengo idea de cómo se maneja ese clan exactamente, solo sé que existe y que gracias a él Sumireko ha sufrido pero díganme ¿podemos elegir en que familia nacer?... Cuando era pequeña su madre sufrió un ataque terrible, el objetivo era ella: querían terminar con su vida, al probar que era digna de estar ahí el clan decidió darle una nueva oportunidad pero ¿Cómo podría seguir con su vida esa niña pequeña? Prácticamente la habían dejado sin sus brazos y piernas, su vida no volvería a ser la misma pero gracias al dinero de la familia pudieron costearle un tratamiento y pagarle unas prótesis excelentes que no le harían extrañar su cuerpo… Sumireko con el tiempo y después de mucho dolor había sanado sus heridas físicas pero su alma no terminaba de sanar, algo dentro de ella se había roto, corrompido, los malos sentimientos se habían apoderado de ella, su ambición crecía día a día ¿Qué ambicionaba? El poder, el ser una reina… quería demostrar que ella era digna de ocupar el lugar más importante en el clan, que no necesitaba de nadie más para eso, ella sola había sobrevivido, ella sola había salido adelante, ella sola demostraría que era digna de ser la reina… junto con su rehabilitación entrenaba para ser una asesina, no debía fallar en lograr el objetivo, cuando el momento adecuado llegó y cuando ella se sintió capaz de lograr lo que quería se inscribió en la Academia Myojo al 10° grado mejor conocido como la Clase Negra… algo curioso es que en ese entonces para nosotras los sentimientos eran innecesarios, creíamos que no importaban. Grave error decir eso pues el karma hace que te arrepientas de eso-

-¿A qué te refieres mamá?-

-Cuando has pasado por un dolor tan inmenso como el nuestro lo más fácil es esconder tu corazón, no dejar que nadie entre para así no salir lastimado y eso era lo que hacíamos, nos escondíamos, habíamos construido una barrera en nuestra vida y en nuestro corazón, aunque mi barrera era mucho más grande que la de su madre, cuando llegué a Myojo yo realmente no deseaba nada, solo estaba ahí buscando una nueva reliquia sagrada pero lo que encontré fue el tesoro más valioso de todo el universo a esa hermosa chica ojos color de cielo a Hanabusa Sumireko, se lo que estarán pensando que lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista, yo diría que fue más bien una fuerte atracción, cierto es que su madre se enamoró de mi pero yo, bueno nosotras, no podíamos hacerlo, necesitábamos tiempo y aclarar qué era eso que llamaban amor. Verán cuando Sumireko y yo nos conocimos fue algo extraño, primero éramos muy jóvenes, segundo éramos asesinas y tercero yo tenía una doble personalidad… eso era un gran problema-

-¿Por qué lo era?-

-Imagínate conocer a una persona que sea una en el día y por la noche sea otra completamente diferente ¿eso no sería algo problemático para ti?-

Los mellizos se miraron entre sí cómplices y suavemente negaron con la cabeza, ellos conocían lo que era cambiar repentinamente de personalidad pero eso era un secreto de hermanos, aunque lo de la peli plateada era muy diferente, ambos dijeron que les parecería raro que algo así pasara, Banba se encontraba algo extrañada de la reacción de sus hijos pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso y siguió

-Sumireko al compartir cuarto con nosotras nos fue conociendo y esa atracción que sentía se volvía más fuerte cada día pero en mi cabeza una duda rondaba ¿eso era a lo que llamaban amor? Teníamos miedo, Shinya juró que me cuidaría siempre y que nunca me dejaría y Mahiru no tenía la seguridad suficiente para confiar en los demás pero había algo diferente en esa chica peli naranja algo que nos hacía sentir felices… el tiempo pasaba y la convivencia entre nosotras hacía que nos sintiéramos diferente, sin duda el amor estaba rondando por nuestra habitación; he de decir que su madre no se da por vencida tan fácilmente día tras día nos conquistaba, poco a poco destruía esa barrera, cuando decidí atacar y matar a quien debía matar, me traicionaron y fallé eso significaba que debía dejar Myojo y a Sumireko pero eso sirvió para aclarar de una buena vez mis sentimientos y descubrí que estábamos enamoradas, esa oujo-sama había logrado lo imposible… nos amábamos, estábamos enamoradas entonces ¿Qué nos impedía estar juntas? Las heridas del pasado, cuando su madre fue expulsada de la Clase Negra, me buscó pero yo aún tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, debía solucionar mi vida primero, por lo que no pudimos estar juntas, nos dimos un tiempo y resolvimos nuestros asuntos: ella debía hablar con su padre acerca de su futuro y yo debía hablar con Shinya… era difícil pero entendió que ahora alguien más cuidaría de mí y confiaba plenamente en ella, también la amaba por lo que decidimos entregarle nuestra vida y corazón a Sumireko, cuando por fin pudimos estar juntas decidimos dejar todo el sufrimiento en el pasado, enterrar todo eso, las cicatrices ya no importaban, el pasado pudo haber sido doloroso pero el presente es sin duda glorioso… Lo que quiero decir es que nuestra vida fue difícil, las circunstancias por las que pasamos nos llevaron a tomar decisiones y esas decisiones tal vez no fueron las adecuadas, no nos sentimos orgullosas de lo que fuimos en nuestra juventud y ciertamente aun duele recordar el pasado pero al final todo lo triste se fue y la vida nos recompensó solo con alegrías, Sumireko y yo nos amamos y tenemos una vida perfecta, ustedes nos complementan y son lo más valioso de nuestras vidas. Acepto que cometimos errores pero decidimos dejar todo atrás, por nosotras, por ustedes, por nuestra familia-

Hikari y Hattori se sentían identificados con sus madres, claro que no en todo, solo en el hecho de que ellos sabían lo que era sufrir y tener cicatrices, lo que los diferenciaba era el apoyo que habían obtenido, ni Sumireko ni Mahiru los habían abandonado en ese proceso de rehabilitación, los habían acompañado pacientemente, brindándoles apoyo y amor, y solucionaron las cosas. Ellas estuvieron en sus vidas no solo en los momentos de alegría también en los momentos de dolor… si sus madres estuvieron para ellos en todo momento ¿Por qué ellos habrían de alejarse? Debían estar con ellas, acompañarlas incondicionalmente, amarlas aún más y nunca reprochar nada del pasado, era bueno conocerlo pero era mejor olvidarlo. Lo mejor para ellos era saber que ahora tenían a otra persona en su vida aunque eso los hacía sentir nerviosos, querían conocerla y los entusiasmaba ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué pensaría de ellos? ¿Los amaría igual? Titubeantes intercambiaron miradas, era así como mejor se comunicaban, el chico peli plateado tomó la iniciativa y hablo

-Ma-mamá… nos preguntábamos si… si es posible…-

-Conocer a mamá Shinya-

Mahiru se sorprendió con aquella petición y se sintió conmovida, Shinya no creía lo que había escuchado ¿era eso posible? Estaba emocionada, daba brincos de alegría

-_"¡TE DIJE QUE TODO ESTARÍA BIEN!"-_

-"Quieren conocerte… ¿estas lista?-

-_"En cuanto tú me digas… por cierto ¿Qué tal luzco?"-_

Banba rio y bajó la cabeza por un momento, al levantarla lucía completamente diferente, esa peli plateada era ya alguien más. Shinya tenía esa sonrisa tan característica pero su mirada lucía diferentes, los mellizos, estaban nerviosos y emocionados, al ver que Shinya había llegado se sorprendieron… pero era una sorpresa agradable

-_Hola, hola pequeños Hanabusa… permítanme presentarme Banba Shinya, es un placer y un honor… todo este tiempo los he visto crecer pero jamás me había atrevido a salir, ustedes comprenderán el por qué. Les juro que voy a cuidarlos, a todos ustedes los protegeré, conmigo están a salvo y les aseguró que iremos por mamá, no sé en qué momento saldré o cuanto dure pero no tengan miedo, yo al igual que Mahiru y Sumireko los quiero mucho… bien es todo por ahora, debo irme, ustedes están más acostumbrados al día, la noche puede ser algo pesada… cuídense patitos… hasta pronto-_

De nuevo Banba bajó la cabeza y cuando la levantó volvía ser Mahiru, los mellizos seguían moviendo su mano en forma de despedida… se sentían aliviados y algo en ese encuentro los hacía sentir seguros. Poco a poco la tranquilidad volvía a sus vidas pero Banba aún tenía esa duda, quería saber lo que sus hijos pensaban, los chicos conocían tan bien a sus madres que sabían que era su turno de hablar. Hikari miró a Hattori haciéndole una señal de que él debía comenzar a hablar, el joven aclaró su garganta, tomó la mano de su mamá depositando un cálido beso

-Mamá… Hikari y yo queremos compartir contigo lo que sentimos… su pasado es algo muy duro, no conozco a otra persona que haya pasado lo que ustedes, vaya ni siquiera nosotros podemos compararnos con eso… y eso solo nos haces sentir algo: orgullo. Nos sentimos orgullosos de ustedes…-

La chica peli naranja al igual que su hermano tomó la mano de su mamá depositando un dulce beso

-…Todos tienen una cicatriz que ocultan pero ninguna de ustedes dos las esconden, las muestran y no les importa lo que piensen los demás de eso… y esa es la lección más valiosa que nos han dado: jamás avergonzarnos. Sus cicatrices y nuestras cicatrices tienen una historia y ustedes nos han enseñado a lidiar con eso, no tenemos por qué sufrir con los fantasmas del pasado, el dolor se queda atrás y solo importa el futuro y lo que decidamos hacer con él…-

-…Entiendo que estuvieran preocupadas por decirnos que fueron asesinas pero con lo que sufrieron era lógico que eso debía tener consecuencias, nos alegra saber que dejaron todo eso en el pasado, nos sentimos orgullosos de ustedes al saber que todo eso lo han superado… ustedes son las mejores del mundo, es un honor ser sus hijos, no tenemos por qué pensar mal de ustedes… los cuatro somos una familia que ha sufrido pero no debemos dejar de luchar…-

-…caer y levantarse, nunca dejarse vencer y siempre dar lo mejor… prometamos que el pasado lo dejaremos atrás, no más sufrimiento, no debemos hablar de eso porque ya no importa, nuestra única preocupación es recuperar a nuestra madre y eso lo haremos…-

-…juntos, como una familia que se cuida y se ama. No dejemos que esto nos afecte, salgamos adelante y si llegamos a tener cicatrices de esto, no habrá problema porque significa que estamos vivos… mamá yo estoy contigo, jamás te dejaré…-

-…pienso lo mismo que mi hermano, estoy contigo, vayamos a recuperar nuestra vida y no volvamos a preocuparnos por el pasado-

Mahiru lloraba de felicidad al escucharlos, se sentía tan bien saber que sus hijos pensaran así, Shinya tenía razón: eran muy listos y maduros; Hikari y Hattori suspiraron después de hablar y soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas, los tres se abrazaron y limpiaron sus lágrimas. Aquella familia había conocido el dolor desde muy jóvenes pero esos momentos no le ganaban a los momentos de alegría, el amor era más fuerte y si en el pasado habían ayudado a esas dos mujeres a dejar todo y tener una vida diferente, en el presente el amor las salvaría de caer en un abismo. No estaban solas, tenían el apoyo incondicional de lo más preciado de su vida… y eso era el tesoro más grande del mundo. Se quedaron un rato más en ese lugar, se sentaron a platicar en una de las mesas y cuando se sintieron cansados se retiraron. Todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos y se amaran. "_Te lo dije"_

-Hermanito… ¿te das cuenta de algo? ¡Tenemos tres mamás!-

-En realidad solo tenemos dos, solo que una de ellas en realidad son dos… espera ¡ya me confundí!-

-Jajaja tranquilo Hattori, con el tiempo lo entenderás… y Hikari no te entusiasmes tanto-

-"_Hey Mahiru, no limites a los chicos"-_

...

Ese lugar era especial aunque nunca comprendió el por qué lo era, si en ese momento le preguntaran eso ella no sabría que responder, solo que ese lugar le gustaba mucho. Al caminar rumbo al enorme invernadero de la Academia Myojo, Takechi Otoya seguía pensando en su pasado, presente y futuro, la peli purpura no estaba en su mejor momento, nunca antes se había sentido así de miserable, caminaba solo por instinto, no pensaba claramente y no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los fantasmas de su pasado la estaban atormentando y aquellos pecados la consumían ¿habían sido ya perdonados totalmente? La oji turquesa era su peor verdugo en ese momento, quería escapar, llorar, gritar, correr pero no lo haría eso sería una cobardía solo le quedaba aceptar con valentía las consecuencias de aquello pero no quería hacerlo sola, quería a Shiena a su lado "Maldita sea… te necesito" Seiki y Akira caminaban tomados de la mano de su madre preocupados por verla en ese estado, querían hacer algo para ayudarla, la impotencia de no saber qué era lo que pasaba los consumía, todo el trayecto fueron en silencio "Mamá…". Al llegar al enorme invernadero, la peli purpura sonrió tristemente al saber que eso era el principio del fin "Ha llegado la hora" abrió de par en par la puerta de cristal y entraron, los jóvenes miraron boquiabiertos el lugar

-Me pregunto qué es lo que no tiene esta escuela-

-Puedo jurar que lo tienen todo-

-Este lugar es hermoso…-

Los bellos ojos turquesa de esa mujer miraban con tristeza a sus hijos, le dolía pensar en lo que pasaría, cada uno de los Takechi caminó por ese invernadero, admirando cada detalle, apreciando lo que ahí había, el punto de reunión sería el centro por lo que se tomaron su tiempo, la peli purpura iba a paso lento, pensando, reflexionando… cuando algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos: Otoya se veía reflejada en un pequeño charco de agua que se encontraba cerca, su reflejo parecía burlarse de ella era como si la Otoya de 16 años se riera a carcajadas de su desgracia, furiosa de recordar como era de joven piso su reflejo de agua "Ya no soy como tú, nunca más volveré a serlo, tú moriste, yo soy alguien nuevo, soy una nueva Takechi Otoya, no lo olvides… el amor me salvó una vez, espero vuelva a hacerlo" la respiración agitada y la furia invadiendo su cuerpo la oji turquesa se dio un momento para calmarse y miró a su alrededor encontrando una mariposa cautiva en la telaraña de un astuto cazador, al destino le gustaba gastarle bromas pues eso le recordaba algo que había pasado en ese lugar hace 20 años, "Pero esta vez es diferente" Otoya salvó a la mariposa, acariciándola suavemente con la yema de sus dedos sopló para que así emprendiera el vuelo hacía la libertad "Pronto seré libre como tú… pero ¿Cuánto sufriré por eso?" suspiró profundamente y siguió caminando para llegar al punto de reunión.

Ya en el centro de ese invernadero se encontraba los chicos Takechi, lucían impacientes y nerviosos, algo en la actitud de su madre no les gustaba y los asustaba ¿Qué tan malo era lo que debían saber? Por momentos dudaron pero sabían que debían conocer lo que pasaba por más malo que fuera. Cuando la peli purpura llegó con ellos, solo se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron, Otoya bajaba la mirada y cerraba sus puños con frustración después llevó una mano a su corazón y miró al cielo "Muy bien, ya es hora" Seiki y Akira comenzaron a acercársele pero Otoya los detuvo, sonrió con tristeza y habló

-Díganme ¿Quiénes somos para decidir quien vive y quien muere? ¿Quiénes somos para infringir dolor? ¿Somos capaces de decidir quién debe sufrir y quién no? ¿Tenemos derecho a destruir la vida de los demás?... Los humanos son los seres más complicados del mundo, la inteligencia que presumimos poseer a veces no ayuda en nada pues aun actuamos por instinto y para satisfacer nuestras necesidades o caprichos podemos llegar a hacer hasta lo inimaginable… el mundo tiene dos grandes fuerzas bondad y maldad bajo estas dos fuerzas es como los seres humanos nos regimos… así es como existen dos clases de personas: los débiles y los fuertes… algunas veces los débiles en el fondo son fuertes y los fuertes en el fondo son débiles… ¿Comprenden por qué somos complicados? Porque siempre tenemos que elegir lo que es mejor para nosotros y eso vuelve al mundo un lugar duro en donde solo los mejores sobreviven...-

-Ma… ¿a qué viene todo esto?-

-Ustedes quieren respuestas, quieren saber qué es lo que está pasando y por qué a nosotros, para responder a eso debemos hablar del pasado… todos tenemos una historia y lo que hagamos en el pasado trae consecuencias… es tiempo de desenterrar todo lo que juramos olvidar solo para que ustedes conozcan la verdad… Lo que van a escuchar es nuestro pasado, mío y de Shiena, ese pasado que juramos olvidar, el pasado del cual jamás habíamos hablado antes… son dos historias completamente distintas, la de Shiena podría ser comprensible pero yo estoy consciente de que después de esto lo perderé todo pero si es así la forma en la cual pagaré de una vez por todas los pecados cometidos que así sea…-

Los ojos de Otoya comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas que fueron limpiadas enseguida, ninguno de los dos jóvenes la habían visto así ¿Dónde había quedado la alegre y divertida Takechi Otoya? Era como si de pronto hubiera desaparecido para que en su lugar quedara solo tristeza y desolación, sentían horrible verla en ese estado, darían lo que fuera por no verla así pero no podían dar marcha atrás, conocerían todo y eso los asustaba. Respiraron profundamente y miraban en silencio a su madre, ellos también estaban tristes

-Kenmochi Shiena es de las personas más bondadosas que he conocido en mi vida, ella es una chica muy linda y una gran mujer, ese tipo de bondad se puede traducir en debilidad y por eso las personas se aprovechan de aquellos que no tienen malicia en su corazón, eso fue precisamente lo que a Shiena-chan le pasó… desde pequeña ella era muy tierna, le interesaban cosas que a los demás niños de su edad no y eso la hacía especial pero para la sociedad era un bicho raro por lo que fue haciéndola a un lado, poco a poco la alejaban de aquel juego de roles, del famoso status quo, la pequeña castaña crecía sin cambiar lo que era, eso la hacía feliz pero a la sociedad no y seguía sin aceptarla, era una niña tímida por eso no tenía muchas amistades y nadie pensaba en ella, era invisible. Cuando era adolescente seguía sin encajar en ese estatus que la sociedad tenía establecido, era una chica rara y débil, muchas personas le hacían daño y abusaban de ella, la hacían sentir mal, inferior, un ser despreciable... todo eso solo por no querer encajar en la sociedad, los pocos amigos que tenía la apoyaban pero no podían con el monstruo del abuso, muchos de sus compañeros de escuela la molestaban, algunos solo le gastaban bromas pero algunos otros le hacían daño tanto psicológico como físico, el abuso que sufría era demasiado y Shiena no tenía el apoyo necesario, su vida corría riesgo cada día, vivir ya no era algo bonito pero no sería una cobarde como para irse por la vía fácil. Hizo lo más inteligente y dejó aquel lugar para encontrar uno nuevo pero lo mismo comenzaba a suceder, su mejor amiga la seguía apoyando y ella fue quien le dio el consejo de contactar a un grupo que le ayudaría con su problema… esa chica bondadosa debido a lo que estaba viviendo comenzaba a sentir odio en su corazón, quería acabar con todo lo que la dañaba y lo consiguió en un grupo llamado Despido Colectivo: ese grupo eran chicos y chicas en la misma situación que Shiena, se sentía identificada con ellos y entró al grupo, cuando contó su problema ellos decidieron ayudarla pero nada en esta vida es gratis, la forma en que se maneja esa organización es obedeciendo una ley: un favor se paga con otro favor, es decir, ellos resuelven tu problema para que después tú hagas algo a cambio: regresar el favor; la forma en la que ellos arreglaban las cosas no era una forma común o normal, sus medidas eran en verdad extremas, ellos eran genios, eran esos bichos raros de la sociedad, toda la escoria de la sociedad que no puede encajar en un papel normal, chicos inteligentes, sobresalientes en distintos ámbitos con gustos raros, Despido Colectivo era como una gran sociedad de chicos que sufrían de bullying que al estar juntos se volvían fuertes y poderosos… la forma en que solucionaban todo era muy simple: con las habilidades que poseían debían lograr asesinar a quien ocasionaba problemas-

-¿A-a-ase-si-n-nar? ¿Qué… qué demonios? ¿Es en serio?- Akira estaba sorprendido y un nudo en la garganta se formaba, no era posible lo que estaba escuchando palideció al igual que Seiki que abrió sus ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba. Otoya comenzaba a vivir el principio del fin pero no paró

-Despido Colectivo es un grupo de asesinos, no son de elite ni tampoco novatos, son solo un grupo de asesinos inteligentes con habilidades poco comunes. Cuando llegabas a ese grupo te daban una especie de entrenamiento para volverte asesino, una vez que estabas listo y que te habían hecho tu favor debías devolverlo de la misma forma. Shiena entró y aprendió rápidamente y gracias a su inteligencia y astucia pudo llegar a ser un elemento bueno dentro de esa organización, Shiena tenía dentro de su alma una sed de venganza muy grande, quería acabar con esos bravucones que le destrozaron la vida, se volvió asesina por todo el abuso sufrido, por todo el daño que le habían hecho, la habían orillado a buscar una salida desesperada y la encontró en ese lugar. Obviamente esos chicos cumplieron con lo que Shiena había pedido y ahora era su turno de devolverles el favor, lo que le pidieron era que ingresara en la Academia Myojo en la clase del 10° grado, conocida como la Clase Negra, esa clase era especial pues era un juego en el cual debías matar a alguien y se te concedería un deseo el que quisieras… y al entrar en este lugar… me conoció-

Avergonzada agachaba la cabeza, Otoya comenzaba a sudar frio, era el turno de contarles su vida, ese pasado que no quería que jamás saliera a la luz, por mucho tiempo mantuvo eso en el olvido y quería que así siguiera… pero a veces lo que deseamos no puede ser… los chicos llevaron sus manos al pecho, comenzaban a sentir dolor, una parte de ellos no quería saber nada más pero otra parte debía conocer el pasado para entender su presente, negaban con la cabeza, intentando no llorar: los tres Takechi estaban sufriendo

-Con lo siguiente estoy completamente segura que los perderé y… y… duele pero… pero aunque yo no quiera deben saberlo… comprenderán que si me conoció en este lugar fue porque yo también era una asesina… pero a diferencia de todas las chicas que había en esa clase, a diferencia de Shiena… yo… yo era un asesino diferente… una pregunta los asesinos ¿nacen o se hacen? Ambas, la respuesta es que algunas personas nacen predestinadas a serlo y otras por las circunstancias de la vida se vuelve… yo, yo estaba predestinada a ser una asesina y lo que viví solo me lo confirmaba: mi camino estaba marcado por el arte del asesinato… yo crecí sola en este mundo, yo me hice a mí misma y lo que hice de mí fue una persona fuerte, sin miedo, decidida a disfrutar de la vida y divertirme… las personas me importaban muy poco, solo me interesaba mi bienestar y cuando alguien me hacía sentir inferior recordaba lo linda que era y volvía a ser quien era… para sobrevivir en este mundo debes aprender a ser rudo y no dejarte pisotear, debes elegir entre imponer o someter, yo decidí ser alguien imponente, que cuando me vieran temblaran de miedo, que mi nombre produjera terror y que por eso me respetaran, quería poder y respeto, lo logré a base del sufrimiento y del dolor de las demás personas… descubrí desde joven que lo mío era hacer daño, entre más daño ocasionara me sentía bien, era una sensación placentera… me sentía poderosa, el tener la vida de alguien en mis manos y ser yo quien jugara a ser dios y decidir el destino de alguien era la sensación más increíble del mundo… cuando tenía 16 años yo ya era alguien importante, ya era alguien poderoso, ya era alguien a quien temían… a esa edad yo era el terror hecho mujer, era un monstruo horrible, me llamaron la Jack The Ripper del siglo XXI… a los 16 años Takechi Otoya ya era reconocida como una de las asesinas seriales más grandes de todos los tiempos… esa era la diferencia con todo el grupo, mientras las demás mataban por dinero, por sus intereses o porque simplemente era su trabajo, yo mataba por placer, por simplemente matar, yo era una asesina serial…-Otoya suspiró llena dolor, se cruzó de brazos y triste miró a sus hijos "Todo se ha acabado"

La respiración agitada, sorpresa y miedo, algo en los dos herederos se había quebrado, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, llevaban las manos al pecho y a su cabeza, comprendían todo eso pero no querían hacerlo, esto los estaba haciendo pedazos. Palidecieron y temblaban, miraban horrorizados a Otoya, el miedo se apoderaba de ellos y se sentían destrozados, desesperados, incrédulos, querían que esto solo fuera un mal sueño, poco a poco se acercaban a la peli purpura pero siempre guardando su distancia

-No, no, no, no, no, no, esto debe ser una broma… es una broma ¿verdad? No… mamá y tú no pudieron ser eso tan horrible. Dime que no lo fueron… te lo suplico… te lo suplico- Akira rogaba desesperado, doblándose de dolor y con un nudo en la garganta

-No… dime que eso no es cierto… por favor…miénteme, miénteme si quieres pero no me digas que en verdad fueron eso… por favor… mamá… ustedes no pudieron ser asesinas… tu no pudiste ser una asesina serial… ¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!… DIME QUE ESTO ES UNA BROMA Y LO ENTENDERÉ Y LO CREERÉ PERO POR FAVOR… ¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!- Seiki gritaba y lloraba desesperado y lleno de dolor, cayó de rodillas y se abrazó tratando de consolarse a sí mismo, estaba sufriendo.

Otoya desviaba la mirada, no quería confrontarlos tan directamente, estaba soportando esa terrible agonía, quería abrazarlos, consolarlos pero lo mejor era guardar distancia, algunas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro pero la oji turquesa no cedió, temblaba por todo lo que sentía en ese momento pero ese no era momento para quebrarse y ser derrotada. Pasaron unos minutos y los chicos Takechi decidieron encarar a su madre y como una tortura que ellos mismos se infringían siguieron haciéndole preguntas a Otoya… si ya estaban sufriendo que más daba sufrir más, si iban a escuchar la verdad era mejor escuchar todo de una buena vez. Seiki se puso de pie, su rostro lucía enojado y las lágrimas rodaban, cerró sus puños y habló fuerte

-¿Qué era lo que sentías al matar a las personas? Todos los asesinos seriales tienen un móvil ¿Cuál era el tuyo?- la peli purpura se congeló ante aquella pregunta, no le gustaba hablar de eso, después de todo ya había dejado eso atrás y había jurado que tenía una vida nueva lejos de ese mundo obscuro

-¿Po-por qué quieres saber eso hijo?-

-Lo de mamá es hasta cierto punto razonable o entendible mas no justificable, digo sufrió y eso le trajo una consecuencia pero lo tuyo es completamente diferente… ¿era solo por placer o por qué también sufriste algo?- Otoya sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al recordar aquello, después de años y gracias a Shiena había olvidado aquello… por lo que se esforzó por recordar eso

-Después de tantos años no recuerdo exactamente que era… solo recuerdo que amaba la sensación de poder que me daba matar, el placer que sentía al ver como la vida se iba y que yo era quien causaba eso, el gusto de infringir dolor, lo excitante de sentir el miedo de los demás, las sensaciones que daba el matar, destrozar poco a poco el cuerpo de alguien con mis tijeras o cualquier arma punzocortante… era algo que me llenaba pero todo eso cambió cuando conocí a Kenmochi Shiena-

-¿Qué tiene… que ver mamá con eso?- el menor de los Takechi habló, su voz era triste y débil, estaba cansado emocionalmente, le dolía saber eso pero con esa pregunta aún tenía una esperanza de saber que su madre no era un demonio.

La peli purpura sonrió al recordar a Shiena, ella era la persona que había logrado salvarla de todo eso, la persona que amaba, la persona que la hacía feliz… "Tal vez si les cuento nuestra historia de amor comprendan y no sean tan duros"

-Tiene que ver mucho, si no hubiera sido por ella yo seguiría en prisión o muerta… ella logró cambiarme… así de fácil… nuestra historia comienza en esta escuela, la respetable Academia Myojo, nos conocimos el primer día que llegamos, en cuanto vi a su madre me gustó, sentí una fuerte atracción hacia ella, Shiena era el tipo de chica que me gustaba molestar pero había algo más en ella, me gustaba muchísimo… tuve suerte al compartir habitación con ella pues me permitió acercarme y conocerla mejor. No voy a negarlo intenté matarla pero algo me detuvo, una noche intenté acabar con ella en ese momento no sabía lo que era pero no pude asesinarla, se veía tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan frágil que no pude hacerle nada solo me quedé mirándola, como una tonta, solo mirándola, su respiración y mi respiración tenían el mismo ritmo, su semblante tranquilo me transmitía una paz interior que jamás había sentido, estar con ella era la sensación más placentera del universo, no necesitaba matar para sentirme viva, solo necesitaba ver sus lindos ojos para saber que todo en este mundo era hermoso, ella me llevaba al paraíso, a un lugar en el cual jamás había estado, con ella me sentía, experimentaba sensaciones que nunca había tenido, con ella conocí lo que era la felicidad verdadera… pero tuve miedo de sentir todo eso, yo no podía caer en esa debilidad, debía seguir mi camino y decidí dejar a esa chica por lo que me gustaba que era matar. Fui la primera en entrar al juego de esa clase y estuve a punto de salirme con la mía pero me derrotaron y tuve que salir de este lugar abandonando a la chica castaña, al salir y no tener un lugar seguro me atraparon fácilmente, volví a prisión y como de costumbre escapé, volví buscando terminar con lo que había empezado… fallé y regresé a mi segundo hogar. Al estar en prisión algo dentro de mí se sentía diferente, por más que quisiera no podía quitarme a esa linda chica de la cabeza, pensaba en Shiena a todas horas y siempre me preguntaba acerca de ella, qué estaría haciendo, cómo se encontraría, me recordaba o que era lo que pasaba o sentía… no tardé en darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de Shiena y me dolía saberlo pues debido a lo que era ella no aceptaría a alguien como yo… el tiempo pasaba y yo seguía en ese lugar, lejos de mi conejita, solo pensando en ella, torturándome al saber que jamás sería mía pero un día, un hermoso y maravilloso día la tierra y los cielos me sonrieron, hasta el fondo de mi corazón llegaba la luz, lo imposible se hacía realidad, Shiena fue a verme a ese lugar, ella la chica que amaba había ido a verme, tardó mucho en ir pero eso fue porque sufrió un atentado en esa clase fallando su intento de asesinato y recuperándose en el hospital por un veneno que le habían aplicado, además aún tenía que resolver asuntos pendientes. Cuando pudo liberarse de todo fue a verme para resolver el ultimo pendiente que tenía y era saber que sentía por mí; una plática muy larga y lo descubrimos: nos amábamos locamente, estábamos enamoradas profunda, loca y verdaderamente, la pasión que sentíamos la una por la otra era única y tomamos una decisión: comenzar una nueva vida juntas, yo iniciaría un tratamiento para reformarme y ella dejaría los asesinatos. Después de mucho y de un largo proceso, salí en libertad y completamente rehabilitada, yo… yo ya no era una asesina, nunca más lo sería, tenía una nueva motivación en mi vida, algo que valía la pena y eso era todo lo que yo había deseado… todo lo que Shiena y yo anhelábamos se volvía realidad… pero una vida llena de pecados como la mía no se perdona tan fácil. Por un tiempo a pesar de tener una nueva vida y vivir felices, sentíamos que algo nos hacía falta y estuvimos a punto de no tenerlo pero un milagro sucedió y a nuestra vida llegaron dos niños que son nuestra adoración y a los cuales amamos con todo el corazón-

Otoya no podía contenerse más, lloraba y se acercaba lentamente a sus hijos quienes se alejaron de ella, rechazando cualquier contacto que pudieran tener, la peli purpura puso una mano sobre su corazón y habló con seguridad

-El amor es una fuerza poderosa, yo cambie por una razón y esa razón fue precisamente esa locura que llaman amor; me había enamorado de Shiena y ella de mí, no podíamos estar ya una sin la otra, era una locura total el habernos enamorado pero eso sucedió y agradezco que así fuera pues si no hubiera sido por el amor de su mamá yo no sería la persona que conocen, seguramente seguiría siendo un monstruo o tal vez ya no existiría en este mundo… Sí, cometí y cometimos errores en el pasado pero el amor nos cambió, comenzamos una vida nueva y yo soy una persona muy distinta a la que solía ser, he luchado por ser la mejor mujer del mundo, una que mereciera todo lo bueno que le ha pasado, ser una buena esposa y una excelente madre, ustedes tres son mi motor para seguir y los amo como no se imaginan…-

-¡CALLATE! YA BASTA NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO-

Seiki explotaba, furioso, con sentimientos encontrados, llevaba sus manos a la cabeza desesperado, después presionaba su corazón para así calmarlo, intentaba no llorar pero era inútil, estaba descargando todo lo que sentía, el impulso comenzaba a ganarle a la razón, su hermano solo lo veía tratando de controlarlo, Otoya intentó acercarse pero agresivamente Seiki se separaba, señalándola acusadoramente

-NO TE ME ACERQUES… NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES… NO ME TOQUES… NO TE ATREVAS A HACER ALGO… YA BASTA ¡CALLATE!-

Akira rápidamente abrazó a su hermano por la espalda para contenerlo, sacaba todas sus fuerzas para calmarlo y sujetarlo, al ver que su madre se acercaba tembló al no saber qué pasaría, tanto Seiki como Otoya eran muy impulsivos, tenía miedo de que se lastimaran aún más, él debía ser un poco más prudente

-Ma… por favor, ten cuidado… estamos pasando por muchas cosas, no hagamos algo de lo que podamos arrepentirnos-

-Mi pequeño Akira… créeme que lo último que quiero es hacerles daño…-

-ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS SIGUES AQUÍ? COMPRENDE QUE ESTO SE ACABÓ-

El peli purpura estaba completamente fuera de sí mientras el castaño trataba de estar calmado, la bella mujer comenzó a cambiar de ánimo y el dolor le daba paso a la frustración; al ver que Otoya estaba decidida a acercarse Seiki comenzó a confrontarla

-¿Tienes idea de lo que siento en este momento? Me siento desilusionado, la perfecta imagen que tenía de ustedes se rompió en unos segundos, me duele darme cuenta que se ha derrumbado mi mundo, nuestro mundo… ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO!-

Otoya explotó con eso y Akira al notarlo se puso en el medio de esa discusión, en alguien debía haber algo de prudencia para que nadie se lastimara más por lo que calmaba los ánimos de los dos peli purpura

-Claro que si tengo idea porque estoy pasando por lo mismo, mi mundo se ha derrumbado, he perdido todo… lo he hecho porque es lo correcto, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría y aun así lo hice, yo sola… Y no hables de dolor ¡TU NO CONOCES EL VERDADERO DOLOR!-

-¡CLARO QUE SE LO QUE ES EL DOLOR! Lo estoy viviendo en este momento ¿o qué crees que es? Duele y me duele mucho más porque te amo tanto, las amo tanto que ese sentimiento no puede cambiar, no importa lo que pase, lo que pasó o lo que pasará eso NO VA A CAMBIAR MI AMOR POR USTEDES porque en el fondo sé que… que… todo lo que estoy diciendo es porque estoy enojado, tengo sentimientos encontrados y no sé lo que digo y si crees que las odiaré estas muy equivocada porque el amor que les tengo es más fuerte pero eso no quita el dolor… el inmenso dolor que siento en estos momentos ¡MALDITA SEA!- y con ese último grito el joven heredero se rompía, lloraba desconsolado y le daba la espalda a su hermano y a su madre. Gritaba y lanzaba golpes al aire sin saber que al igual que él, su mamá se quebraba, odiaba sentir todo eso, odiaba haber vivido ese pasado, odiaba haber sido lo que fue, odiaba estar sola en ese momento y lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Akira se encontraba triste de ver a su familia así, dudaba acerca de lo que debía hacer, cerró los ojos y con eso las lágrimas acumuladas recorrían ese camino que ya se había formado en su rostro, él se sentía igual que su hermano, triste, enojado, decepcionado, algo en él se había roto pero no se dejaría llevar por eso, sabía que había una solución pero necesitaban tiempo para encontrarla. Al ver que su madre se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente decidió ir a calmar su corazón, decirle de nuevo 'Tranquila, aquí estoy, aquí estamos' volteó a ver a su hermano y caminó lentamente hacia Otoya, instintivamente Seiki volteó a ver lo que pasaba a sus espaldas y de nuevo gritó furioso, dejando en shock a su madre y congelado a su hermano

-AKIRA NI SE TE OCURRA… ALEJATE DE ESA… DE ESA… SOLO ALEJATE DE ELLA-

-Pero Seiki…-

-¡QUE TE ALEJES DE ELLA!-

El castaño encaró a su hermano, cansado de su actitud y le dijo

-¡SEIKI YA BASTA!… Yo también me siento decepcionado, no eres el único al que el corazón se le rompió esta noche… pero no dejaré que eso me ciegue y no hablare solo por el dolor que estoy viviendo. Te suplico que te calmes y dejes esa actitud-

El chico oji turquesa miró incrédulo y sorprendido por la actitud del castaño, levantó los brazos y suspiró

-Muy bien hermanito, entonces ME LARGO DE AQUÍ… te estaré esperando afuera-

Seiki comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, intentó no pasar junto a Otoya pero era inútil, debía pasar a su lado por lo que lo único que podía hacer era alejarse lo más posible, al llegar a la altura de donde su madre se encontraba, cerró los ojos impidiéndole así cualquier contacto que la peli purpura quisiera tener, puso una mano de lado en señal de que no se acercara a él, la señaló nuevamente, cada uno de esos gestos le dolían a la oji turquesa, esto era ya demasiado castigo

-Y EN CUANTO A TI… NO INTENTES SEGUIRME O SEGUIRNOS ALEJATE SIMPLEMENTE… ¡ALEJATE!-

Y el chico peli purpura salía corriendo a toda velocidad, sentía como el viento al contacto con su rostro ardía a causa de las lágrimas pero no miró atrás, solo quería alejarse de ahí olvidar lo que había vivido y pensar con claridad por eso corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Akira se quedó ahí viendo como su hermano se alejaba, bajo la mirada y respiró profundamente, se acercó a Otoya y tomó una de sus manos entrelazándola con la suya, la mujer quiso abrazar a su hijo pero éste la detuvo suavemente, aun no estaba listo

-Mamá… danos tiempo ¿quieres? Él está muy alterado y yo no sé qué pensar, debo ir con él para evitar que haga una tontería pero por favor danos nuestro espacio, en cuanto estemos bien hablaremos pero déjanos solos por favor- la peli purpura sintió de nuevo ese vació pero algo en las palabras del menor la reconfortaban, asintió y dulcemente habló una última vez con él

-Akira… cuida de Seiki, por favor-

-Sí-

El castaño soltaba a su madre y corría a toda velocidad en busca de su hermano, una vez que Otoya se quedó sola dio un grito cargado de sentimiento, de furia, de odio… ¿Por qué de nuevo sufrir? Ella lo había dejado todo por iniciar una nueva vida, con esto ya pagaba todos los pecados cometidos ¿o no? Después de ese grito, las lágrimas de nuevo fluían, resbalando y mojando su rostro, ya no tenía fuerzas, se dejó caer al piso de rodillas y se abrazó, solo esperaba un milagro, suplicaba por un milagro

-Lo he perdido todo… Shiena, mi amor, los he perdido…-

La distancia que recorrió el joven castaño no era muy larga esperaba encontrar a su hermano cerca de ahí pero para su sorpresa no estaba, debido a la velocidad con la que iba, se sintió cansado y se paró por un momento para tomar aire, caminó a paso lento, su hermano no podía haber ido tan lejos, en su cabeza miles de sensaciones pasaban y no pensaba con claridad "Esto es un asco" miró al cielo y se sentía identificado: las nubes no dejaban pasar la luz de la luna, era como si la luna quisiera ser libre pero las nubes no la dejaran, Akira sentía lo mismo, sus preciosos ojos turquesa ardían al contacto con el aire, los cerró otro momento para relajarlos, repentinamente los abrió al sentir que algo golpeaba su frente, rápidamente buscó lo que fuere que le había pegado encontrando un avión de papel en el piso, volteó a todos lados tratando de buscar al responsable de aquello pero no encontró a nadie ¿acaso esto era una señal del cielo? Tomó el pequeño avión y lo examinó, en realidad no tenía nada de especial, iba a lanzarlo de nuevo cuando a contra luz vio que había algo escrito dentro de él, extrañado lo abrió y leyó su contenido quedando en shock al leer aquello pero pronto su angustiado corazón se calmaba, releyó una y otra vez la frase escrita en ese pedazo de papel y sonrió ligeramente

-El mundo… está… lleno de… perdón…-

Esa frase cambió su mundo y su forma de ver todo lo que había vivido esa noche, limpió sus lágrimas y solo sonrió, "Ahora lo entiendo, esa era la respuesta… debo encontrar a Seiki" guardó ese papel y corrió en busca de su hermano. Un poco lejos del invernadero, sentado en una barda no muy grande se encontraba el peli purpura, cabizbajo y sollozando, algunas tímidas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y no paraba de ver hacia la nada hasta que una voz lo sacó de eso, volteó a un lado y miró al castaño correr mientras gritaba su nombre

-SEIKI… SEIKI… ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? SEIKI-

Akira miró a su hermano sentado en esa barda y sintió un alivio al haberlo encontrado, corrió hacia él con una nueva sensación: bienestar. Seiki aún se sentía mal, cuando miró que su hermano se acercaba de nuevo miró al suelo evitando con eso todo contacto visual. El castaño se sintió mal al ver la actitud de su hermano "Con esto te ayudaré onii-chan" se acercó y señaló la barda en un gesto de querer sentarse junto a él

-¿Puedo?-

Seiki suspiró haciendo una ademán de aprobación, Akira sonrió sentándose y el peli purpura se recostó en esa banca para evitar confrontar a su hermano, mirando hacia el cielo infinito, tratando de calmarse, pensando las cosas, reflexionando sobre su vida

-¿Cómo estas nii-chan?-

-¿Qué cómo estoy? ¿ACASO NO ME ESTAS VIENDO? ¿CÓMO IMAGINAS QUE ESTOY?-

-Hey, tranquilízate-

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me tranquilice? Maldita sea ¿acaso no comprendes lo que pasa?-

-Lo comprendo y al parecer mejor que tú… carajo ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no seas tan impulsivo?-

El mayor se sorprendió de escuchar el tono que usaba su hermano, Akira siempre lo cuidaba y lo regañaba pero esta vez era diferente, sonrió burlonamente y puso un brazo sobre su rostro para tapar sus ojos

-Vaya, vaya… ya comenzarás a regañarme hermanito. Tsk, bien ¿Qué tienes que decirme?- el castaño frunció el ceño al escuchar la burla del mayor, apretó los puños y aunque Seiki no lo mirara él lo encaró

-SEIKI… EN SERIO DEJA ESA MALDITA ACTITUD. TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, DEJA DE OCULTARTE DETRÁS DE ESA MASCARA DE RUDEZA, DIME TODO LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR Y SIN RODEOS-

El oji turquesa se sorprendió de la actitud de su hermano menor, decidió incorporarse y mirarlo directo a los ojos, se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento… es solo que compréndeme, esto es difícil-

-Lo sé pero no eres el único que está sufriendo, los tres, incluso me atrevo a decir que los cuatro, estamos sufriendo esto pero debemos solucionarlo, no podemos dejar que esto acabe con nuestra familia-

-Nuestra… familia… lo único que en verdad me importa… tienes razón esto no puede acabarse así de fácil, para terminar con los Takechi se necesita mucho más pero ¿Qué haremos?-

Akira sonrió sacando el papel que tenía en sus manos y extendiéndoselo a Seiki, éste lo tomó extrañado e incrédulo, levantó una ceja y miraba al castaño extrañado

-¿Y esto?-

-Solo ábrelo tonto, debes leerlo para saber… para comprender… eso te hará sentir mejor nii-chan-

Las manos de Seiki temblaban por el cansancio, suspiró profundamente y lentamente abrió ese papel ¿Cómo sería posible que eso le ayudara? Leyó la frase escrita en ese papel y abrió sus ojos sorprendido y poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, releyó esa frase unas cuantas veces más y cuando comprendió aquello miró directo a los ojos de su hermano, quien asintió y sonrió dulcemente

-El mundo está lleno de perdón y amor… ¿lo comprendes?-

-Ahora si-

Los dos chicos se abrazaron, todas las dudas de su corazón, todo el dolor que habían sentido esa noche, todo eso poco a poco se iba dándole paso a una paz en su corazón, sus fuerzas se renovaban: esto solo era una prueba y la estaba superando. El amor los estaba salvando. Esos chicos experimentaban una nueva sensación que no podían definir pero que los hacía sentir bien, ya no había lágrimas de dolor.

-¿De… de dónde sacaste esto?-

-Llámalo destino, llámalo milagro, llámalo como quieras… este papel llegó a mí en forma de avión, me golpeó y cuando iba a deshacerme de él, lo abrí y leí esa frase que cambió mi vida…-

-Nuestra vida hermanito. Ven acá que volveré a abrazarte-

De nuevo se fundían en un abrazo y después de un rato se soltaron, ahora podían pensar con más claridad y sabrían que hacer. Seiki de nuevo se recostó en esa barda apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Akira, se quedaron en silencio un largo tiempo, miraban al cielo, leían esa frase y se perdían mirando hacia el horizonte hasta que el mayor de los Takechi habló

-¿Crees que fuimos duros con ella?-

-Sí, lo fuimos… pero aún estamos a tiempo de solucionar las cosas-

Un suspiro y una nueva duda

-¿Crees que las juzgamos muy rápido? En especial a ma-

-Tal vez sí, ten en cuenta que nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentíamos en ese momento, no pensamos con claridad-

Un silencio y un arrepentimiento

-Soy un idiota, soy un imbécil, soy un maldito insensible… le hice daño, mucho daño, lo quiero solucionar ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?-

-Nos aman, no tienes idea de cuánto, Ma sabe que eres impulsivo y que hablaste con dolor, estoy seguro que lo entenderá… aunque sí, fuiste un imbécil, mira que hablar así, jamás te había visto tan enojado-

-Entonces ¿me perdonará?-

\- Tranquilo, todo tiene solución, sí fuimos rudos e impulsivos pero estamos a tiempo de solucionar las cosas-

Silencio…

-Es curioso ¿no te parece nii-chan? Que mamá se enamorara precisamente del tipo de persona que odiaba y que ma se enamorara de su víctima; se enamoraron de quienes no debían… ¿eso no lo hace irónico?-

-El amor es una locura hermanito… es una fuerza extraña, por eso es mejor divertirse con eso-

El castaño golpeaba en el brazo al peli purpura por esa broma, rieron un momento y luego un nuevo silencio. Seiki tomó la palabra

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-

-Si mamá pudo perdonarla ¿Por qué nosotros no? ¿Qué nos hace diferentes?-

-Las segundas oportunidades… nuestras mamás nos han dicho eso siempre, que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… y ma no debe ser una excepción a la regla-

-Tienes razón además nosotros solo hemos conocido el lado bueno de nuestras dos hermosas mamás… el pasado es doloroso pero no creo que deba cambiar algo, después de todo, tanto como mamá Shiena y mamá Otoya dejaron eso atrás, comenzaron una nueva vida y en esa nueva vida ellas son las mejores del universo…-

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer ¿verdad Seiki?-

-Akira… vamos a hablar con ma y darnos una segunda oportunidad-

Los dos herederos se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron al invernadero, sabían que su madre no se iría de ahí. Cuando llegaron al centro de ese lugar, encontraron a una Otoya completamente desecha, triste, decaída, dolida, si ellos la habían pasado mal ella seguro muchísimo peor, aun tirada de rodillas en el piso, los chicos no soportaron la escena y el primero en correr a su lado y abrazarla fue el mayor de los Takechi, al sentir el contacto Otoya se sorprendió y se alarmó pero fue calmada por la voz de su hijo que la consolaba y dulcemente decía 'Tranquila, estoy aquí, perdóname por favor' pocos segundos después un segundo abrazo y otra voz que hablaba tranquilamente 'Todo ha pasado ya' la oji turquesa volvía a llorar pero esta vez de alivio y alegría, no estaba soñando era verdad, sus hijos estaban ahí con ella y eso solo significaba una cosa… Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, los chicos decidieron que era hora de hablar y se pusieron de pie ayudando a su madre, Seiki y Akira entrelazaron sus manos con las de Otoya y limpiaban las lágrimas de su rostro, su voz y actitud eran distintas aliviando así el dolor de la peli purpura, miró directo a los ojos de su hijo mayor esperando a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, éste devolvió la mirada y sonrió

-Ma, el que estemos aquí significa una cosa y creo que lo sabes bien… siempre nos han dicho que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y eso es lo que haremos… Nuestra relación no volverá a ser la misma pero yo quiero que vuelva a ser así, solo que ahora sin secretos ni mentiras, comprende que tendremos que trabajar duro para lograrlo, los cuatro debemos trabajar duro porque yo amo a mi familia y nunca los dejaré. Comencemos de nuevo si es necesario pero que esto no nos destruya-

-Lo que queremos decir es que perdonamos todo el pasado, no nos importa lo que fueron si no lo que son ahora y si cambiaste fue por algo bueno, si las dos iniciaron una nueva vida fue para ser felices y eso es justo lo que queremos: felicidad y amor en nuestra vida-

-Así que ma… no vuelvas a preocuparte por tu pasado, a nosotros no nos importa, a mamá no le importa. Deja eso de una vez en el olvido y sigamos con nuestra vida-

Takechi Otoya estaba realmente conmovida, agradecía infinitamente el tener otra oportunidad más y no la desperdiciaría. Abrazó a sus hijos y los besó, saltaba de alegría, ya nada podría derrotarla, al fin todo estaba perdonado y olvidado.

-No saben lo feliz que me hacen mis niños… ustedes son los mejores, les juro que jamás volveré a lastimarlos, esforcémonos y salgamos adelante juntos. No tienen idea de lo que significan para mí, los amo-

-Y nosotros a ustedes, por eso no podemos dejar a mamá. ¡VAMOS A SALVARLA!-

Los chicos besaron tiernamente las mejillas de su madre al mismo tiempo que gritaban que salvaría a Shiena, estaban tranquilos y con una alegría diferente. A veces es necesario conocer el dolor para alcanzar la paz, esa familia había superado ya el dolor y al salir de ese invernadero dejaban aquel dolor para sentirse libres de ahora en adelante su camino se iluminaba con una luz diferente: el perdón y el amor. El amor había vuelto a salvar a Takechi Otoya, el milagro que pedía se cumplía por fin era libre, libre de todo su pasado, nunca más volvería a tener miedo pues ese pasado se olvidaba para siempre, ahora era una mujer completamente nueva y tenía la aprobación de aquellos que amaba, la única preocupación que tenía era salvar a Shiena pero sabía que no estaría sola pues a su lado estarían esos dos chicos que perdonaban todo y que solo querían su vida de vuelta "Voy por ti Shiena-chan, que el pasado ya no nos impida ser felices. Con mis hijos lograré lo que me proponga"

-Eso explica por qué nunca pude encontrar información en internet sobre ustedes dos…-

-Tu mamá es una excelente hacker ¿crees que dejaría cabos sueltos? Naaaa, ella misma eliminó toda información nuestra. Te ha enseñado mucho pero no todos sus trucos Akira-kun-

-¿Hermanito es en serio? ¿Las estabas buscando en la red? Vaya tienes un problema-

-Solo cuando estoy aburrido hago ese tipo de cosas, me daba curiosidad saberlo… además no hablaban mucho del pasado, siempre decían que su vida había comenzado el día que inició su relación, creí que era algo romántico pero comprendo que no tanto-

…

Todos los secretos revelados, todos los pecados perdonados, todo el pasado olvidado… ahora importaba solo recuperar lo que se les había arrebatado, ganar era la única opción y lo lograrían porque estaban juntos en eso. Ahora si el juego podía comenzar…

* * *

Pasaba ya de la media noche, cada una de esas familias habían hablado y aclarado las cosas, los secretos ya no existían y el pasado quedaba atrás, lo único que importaba era salir victoriosos de la guerra que iban a enfrentar ¿Qué pasaría? Nadie lo sabía…

Ikki caminaba seguro por los pasillos de la Academia Myojo, era como si fuera el dueño de todo eso después de todo ser hijo de la directora tiene sus privilegios, el rubio era el juez y por lo tanto tenía deberes que cumplir, uno de ellos era el pase de lista de la Clase Negra cosa que haría en ese instante pues sabía que a esa hora todos estarían en sus habitaciones descansando "Claro si a eso lo llamamos descansar" sonreía burlonamente imaginando el drama que habían vivido esos chicos "Ay mis queridos compañeros, no saben lo que les espera" con esa misma actitud burlona y desafiante se dirigió al edificio que albergaba las habitaciones de los alumnos

-Bien veamos… podría hacer esto en orden o simplemente hacerlo como me plazca… ¿Qué elegiré….? Mmm haré lo que me plazca, fin de la discusión-

El joven Meichi caminaba con una sonrisa silbando una canción "Espero les guste lo que les he preparado" además de su fiel Tablet el rubio llevaba 9 sobres que contenían la sorpresa que había preparado con anticipación para cada uno de los herederos, los sobres eran pequeños, de tamaño postal, de un color vino que iban sellados con un timbre color gris marcados con los números del 1 al 6, era una presentación bastante elegante y pronto se sabría que contenían. Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones el joven Meichi vio a su primera visita: un sexy chica peli rosa se encontraba en el pasillo hablando por teléfono, se veía cansada pero su hablar era dulce y tranquilizador, Ikki decidió observarla desde lejos, moría de ganas por saber con quién y de qué hablaba esa joven pero se portó benévolo y decidió no entrometerse… por esta ocasión

-Perdona por hablar a esta hora, sé que es muy tarde… bien, solo quería decirte que estaré fuera algunos días, no sé cuántos exactamente… saldré con mi familia tenemos algunos aaahmmm asuntos que arreglar… no puedo decirte nada… ok, solo te diré que tenemos algunos problemas… por eso no quería decirte… por favor tranquilízate… no creo que podamos hablar tan seguido como antes pero mañana temprano te prometo que hablaremos… estaré bien no te preocupes por favor… no lo olvides nadie debe saber que estoy en problemas… cuídate mucho ¿sí?... te prometo que regresaré a salvo… y yo a ti, un beso… adiós-

Al termino de esa llamada Sakura se quedó viendo la pantalla de su teléfono y suspiró, Ikki se acercó sigilosamente a ella, cuando estuvo detrás suyo con tono sarcástico preguntó

-¿Hablando a casa o solo informando a alguien especial?-

La peli rosa dio un pequeño brinco y volteó a ver de quien se trataba, al ver al rubio hizo un gesto de desagrado y lo fulminó con la mirada

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia enano ¿ahora qué diablos quieres? Espero no pretendas molestarnos más porque si es así yo…-

-¡Woah! Tranquila chica ruda, no me malinterpretes vengo aquí a pasar lista, es una de mis obligaciones como juez… y también vengo a darles un regalo-

-¿huh? ¿De qué se trata?-

-Necesito que tu hermana este aquí también-

Dudó pero llamó Haruka quien salió acompañada de papá, las tres en una pose defensiva cosa que hizo reír a Ikki

-Aquí estamos 3 ¿Qué quieres idiota?-

-Espero no intentes nada niño, sería algo muy estúpido de tu parte-

-Todas ustedes son tan imponentes y rudas, yo no sería tan tonto como para molestarlas… Sagae-san vengo al pase de lista y a darles algo-

Sacó dos sobre y se los entregó a la pelirroja que dudaba en aceptarlos o no

-Espero que no sea una broma-

-Confíe en mí, después de todo mi madre les aseguró que por esta noche estarían a salvo. Tomen chicas-

Haruka y Sakura desconfiaban de ese chico pero al sentir el apoyo de Haruki no tuvieron más que aceptar aquel "obsequio". Ikki sonrió gatunamente y anotó algunas cosas en su Tablet.

-Bien, la habitación numero dos está en orden. Me retiro debo seguir pasando lista, Ikki fuera-

Eso último hizo recordar a Haruki a una chica que había conocido, rio ligeramente y antes de que el chico se fuera dijo

-Ja, vaya… Eres idéntico a alguien que conocí pero no creo que eso sea posible-

-Se a lo que se refiere Sagae-san, usted habla de mí otra mamá: Hashiri Nio. Sí, me han dicho que soy idéntico a ella- esto hizo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos y la boca sorprendida

-Wow, en serio Nio y… ¿la directora? Vaya que sorpresa, eso no me lo esperaba… no perdieron el tiempo por lo que veo… Muy bien adiós Nio Junior-

Entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta dejando con un ligero ataque de risa al chico Meichi. Dentro de la habitación las tres mujeres miraban los sobres, dudaban en abrirlos pero querían hacerlo, morían de curiosidad. Haruki los inspeccionó con cuidado y al no encontrar algo raro en ellos accedió a que los abrieran; las herederas sonreían al ver lo que el sobre contenía y miraron a su papá quien se comenzaba a sonrojar por las miradas que le lanzaban sus hijas

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miran así?-

-Papá… ¿Cuántos años tenían cuando ingresaron a esta escuela?-

-Isuke-sama tenía 19 y yo 18 ¿Por qué?-

-Aaaawww 3 eso explica por qué se ven tan lindas-

La sorpresa que venía en el sobre era una foto de Isuke y Haruki, la misma foto que se tomaron cuando se inscribieron a la Clase Negra, la pelirroja tomó esa foto, la observó y sonrió "Vaya que jóvenes éramos… no cabe duda Isuke-sama es hermosa… y que nuestras princesas se parecen mucho a nosotros" las chicas Sagae siguieron mirando las fotografías y cada una guardó la suya, sonrieron y fueron a descansar. Mañana les esperaría un día largo.

…

-Habitación 2 ¡listo! Veamos ahora quien sigue… mmm oooh no debo pensar demasiado mis victimas llegan solas-

En ese momento arribaban a la habitación marcada con el número 3 Irena y Kouko, el rubio miró extrañado y un poco decepcionado a esas dos pues se veían tranquilas y platicaban como si nada estuviera pasando "Lo que es no tomar las cosas en serio" caminó hacia ellas e hizo una reverencia

-Buenas noches Kaminaga-san como sabe debo hacer el pase de lista así que si me lo permite las anotaré en esta lista y podrán ir a descansar-

-Se cómo se maneja esto Meichi-san. Con tu permiso iremos a descansar-

-Un momento Kaminaga-san, antes tengo un regalo para Shutou-san-

-¿huh? ¿Para mí?-

-Toma-

-Gracias… supongo-

Y extendiéndole el sobre con una solemnidad exagerada, Irena lo tomó sorprendida. Kouko no apartaba la mirada de ese objeto y lo examinaba detenidamente. Ikki se despidió y las dos mujeres entraron a su habitación, la pelinegra pidió el sobre a su hija para verificar que no se tratara de algo malo o de una broma, lo abrió y al ver de qué se trataba se puso roja como un tomate y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, la hermosa chica se extrañó al ver la actitud de su madre y tomó el contenido del sobre, suspiró tiernamente y abrazó a la oji azul

-¡Okasama era tan linda de joven! Al igual que okasa… las dos se ven lindísimas… con razón okasa se enamoró de ti. Mírate detrás de esa facha se esconde una mujer sexy… y okasa no se queda atrás-

-¡IRENA!-

-Jajaja no te enojes okasama, lo digo en serio. Las dos son muy bellas desde jóvenes-

Kouko se moría de vergüenza ante los comentarios de su hija y al ver una vieja foto suya, Irena no paraba de mirar esa foto y lanzar comentarios que sonrojaban a su madre. Después de un rato, fueron a dormir y la chica peli azul guardó en un lugar especial esa fotografía "Así siempre las llevaré conmigo"

…

-Necesito un poco de acción, con la habitación 3 me aburrí… mmm ¡ya sé! Habitación 1 allá voy-

El joven Meichi sabía de la reputación de Azuma Tokaku por lo que retando a su suerte decidió que sería la siguiente habitación, al llegar tocó la puerta con una tonadita, escucho una voz que gritaba 'Voy', el rubio comenzaba a imaginar lo que pasaría y eso lo divertía. El joven pelirrojo era quien abría la puerta, sonriendo inocentemente saludaba

-Oooh eres tú Ikki-san, buenas noches ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Buenas noches Natsu-kun, verás este es el pase de lista, debo verificar que todos están en sus habitaciones como juez de la Clase Negra-

-Ya veo… pues estamos todos los que debemos estar en esta habitación. Mi papá y Natsu están aquí-

-Muy bien, entonces los anotaré y antes de irme, toma un pequeño regalo- el pelirrojo se emocionaba al escuchar la palabra regalo y daba pequeños saltos impaciente

-¿Un regalo? ¡Que genial! Gracias Ikki-kun…-

Ikki tomó el sobre que le correspondía al oji rosa pero no pudo entregárselo pues rápidamente alguien le arrebataba el sobre de sus manos. Una peli azul fulminaba con la mirada al joven juez y miraba con desconfianza ese sobre. El chico Meichi comenzaba a reír a escondidas

-Buenas noches Azuma-san, conoce las reglas esto es el pase de lista-

-Sí y también los conozco a ustedes ¿Qué diablos es esto?-

-Tranquila, es solo un pequeño presente para su hijo. No tiene nada que temer, si quiere ábralo aquí mismo frente a mí para que no desconfíe-

Tokaku seguía con esa mirada asesina, nada que viniera de ese chico podía ser bueno, para no correr riesgos abrió el sobre en ese mismo instante no sin antes decirle a Natsu que se pusiera detrás suyo, al saber que era ese regalo Tokaku cerró los ojos y suspiró "Mataré a este chico" puso una cara que a Ikki le pareció graciosa y sin contenerse más rio a carcajadas

-Jajajajajajaja ¿ve Azuma-san? Yo tenía razón no tiene nada que temer, era solo un regalo, disculpe pero su cara no tiene precio. Ok, ok me retiro de aquí o si no creo que moriré. Nos vemos mañana-

El rubio no paraba de reír mientras caminaba veloz para no sufrir la furia Azuma, Tokaku molesta ordenó a su hijo que entraran a la habitación, el chico obedeció pero tenía curiosidad de saber que pasaba

-Papá… podría… podría ver de qué se trata el regalo por favor- la peli azul suspiró y miró al techo mientras le daba el sobre a su hijo quien al observar la fotografía de Haru y Tokaku, soltó un sonido que reflejaba ternura

-Aaaawww son mamá y papá ¡Que tierno! Kyaaa, están lindísimas, se ven tan jóvenes y tan bonitas y aaaawww mira a mamá que tierna se ve con sus colitas y tú papá con tu cabello corto te veías muy bien, nada que ver con su look actual… ¡esto es hermoso!-

-Podrías ya guardar eso, mañana será un día difícil y debes descansar. Anda ve a dormirte ya-

-Claro pero antes a guardar esta fotografía-

Natsu feliz y con una sonrisa inocente abrazaba esa fotografía para después guardarla, fue a la cama y durmió contento. Tokaku suspiró y acarició el cabello del pelirrojo "No cabe duda, eres idéntico a Haru… que bueno que sea así"

…

-La cara de Azuma jajajaja no tiene precio, diablos debí tomar una fotografía jajaja mamá morirá de risa cuando le cuente lo que pasó jajaja bien, ya debo seguir con mi trabajo. Mmm bien si sumamos los números de las habitaciones que he visitado dan por resultado 6 y eso significa Banba-

Caminó al cuarto más retirado y recordó la advertencia de Nio sobre la mujer peli plateada, antes de tocar la puerta, junto sus manos como suplicando "Por favor que me toque la tímida, que me toque la tímida" tomó valor y tocó la puerta, respiró aliviado al ver que le abría el chico Hanabusa

-¿Pue-puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Tranquilo, estoy haciendo el pase de lista de esta noche, ¿tu hermana y tu mamá se encuentran?-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que estamos- la peli naranja salía para estar junto a su hermano, no quería dejarlo a merced de ese chico, Ikki asintió y sonrió gatunamente, tomó dos sobres y se los entregó a los chicos, los chicos se miraron entre sí para que alguno de los dos tomara ese regalo pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a hacerlo

-Miren, tal vez piensen que esto es algo malo pero no, es un regalo, tómenlos, son especiales para ustedes, no sean miedosos y ya agárrenlos de una buena vez-

-¿Regalos huh? Bien los aceptamos, gracias Meichi-san- Banba salió, tomó los sobres y le cerró la puerta al chico en la cara "¿Ella era la tímida o la salvaje?" no supo que había pasado pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo y se dirigió a otra parte.

En la seguridad de esa habitación Mahiru puso los sobres en la mesa de centro de la pequeña sala, los mellizos se sentaron en un sofá y solo miraban los presentes. La peli plateada hizo una señal de aprobación y los mellizos abrían impacientes su regalo. Se sorprendieron al ver esas fotografías, esas jóvenes tan bellas y tiernas… sí, sí eran ellas. Sonrieron dulcemente y se miraron entre ellos, Banba esperaba a saber que era aquello, Hikari y Hattori asintieron y al mismo tiempo voltearon las fotografías para que su madre las viera, Mahiru abrió los ojos "Eso no me lo esperaba" y sonrió al mirarse de joven, Sumireko se veía perfecta y ella se veía adorable, se sonrojo un poco y abrazó la fotografía

-Ahora ustedes también tienen una reliquia sagrada-

-Y la cuidaremos como no tienes idea mamá-

-Se ven tan adorables-

Hattori fue el encargado de guardar las fotografías y una vez que tenían un lugar seguro fue a descansar "Sin duda son las mejores"

…

-Mmmm… Siempre he querido conocer a un príncipe… y creo saber dónde encontrarlo. Habitación 4 es tu turno-

Tarareando una canción Ikki se dirigía a la puerta marcada con el número 4, acomodó su traje y peinó su cabello, después de revisar que estuviera presentable tocó la puerta… después de todo, no todos los días puede admirarse una belleza como esa. Como lo esperaba una hermosa pelirroja abría la puerta ligeramente sorprendida de ver al chico ahí y a esa hora, éste hizo una elegante reverencia para saludar

-Namatame-san buenas noches, pase de lista usted ya sabe…-

-Si claro, pues estamos los dos aquí, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Mi hijo está dormido y no iremos a ningún lado, supongo que todo está en orden entonces buenas noches-

-Espere antes de irme tengo algo que darle, es una lástima que el pequeño esté dormido, quería darle personalmente este regalo pero creo que usted será la encargada. Tome por favor-

Chitaru miró extrañada aquello ¿un regalo para Ryu? Eso ¿era posible viniendo de esas personas? Sutilmente negó con la cabeza y apartó las manos del joven que ofrecían el sobre. Ikki sonrió gatunamente y de nuevo le ofreció ese presente

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse Namatame-san, le aseguro que no es nada peligroso o alguna broma, es solo un regalo. Si quiere ábralo aquí frente a mí para que se dé cuenta de que digo la verdad-

La pelirroja accedió y frente a ese chico abrió el sobre y cuando miró de qué se trataba un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y su mirada se veía tierna, volteó a ver al chico y asintió gentilmente, agradeció al chico y fue a su habitación. Una vez dentro se recostó junto a su hijo y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza amorosamente, el pequeño Ryu dormía tranquilamente abrazando a su león, Chitaru sonrió y volvió a ver la fotografía acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de Hitsugi "Cuanto tiempo ha pasado mi amor… tal vez ya no luzcas como esta niña pero para mí siempre lo serás… y mira nuestro pequeño es idéntico a ti… estoy segura que le alegrara esta sorpresa" colocó la foto en el buró junto a la cama, besó la frente de Ryu y comenzó a dormir.

…

-Esa mujer es tan… tan… pero tan… ¡reacciona ya Ikki! No te distraigas solo nos queda una habitación y será divertido, al parecer esos dos me tienen miedo-

La única habitación que faltaba por visitar era la numero 5 donde se encontraban los Takechi, al llegar ahí y tocar la puerta al fondo se escuchaban voces que decían "Ve tú, por favor ve tú seguro es ese chiquillo tan desagradable. Has esto por nosotros ¿sí?" el rubio reía "Con que chiquillo desagradable ¿huh? Jajajaja eso dolió" la puerta se abrió un poco dejando que solo se viera la figura de un castaño el cual suspiró y el oji rosa aclaró su garganta para ocultar su risa

-Ah… así que si eras tú…-

-Buenas noches Takechi-san pase de lista, es una obligación de la clase negra, debo estar 100% seguro de que todos están en esta habitación ¿Podrían venir para que los vea?-

-Eso no podrá ser, mi mamá y mi hermano están ya descansando y no quiero molestarlos-

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Cuando toqué la puerta se escucharon voces y parece que me estas ocultando algo-

-No tengo por qué demostrarte algo a ti pero si eso sirve para que dejes de molestar bien… ahí están-

Abrió rápidamente la puerta para que Ikki pudiera ver que los tres se encontraban en esa habitación, Otoya y Seiki estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta y detrás de Akira, cuando vieron a Ikki temblaron y abrieron los ojos un poco asustados. El rubio sonrió y saludó con su mano, Akira volvió a entrecerrar la puerta

-¿Contento? Ahora si nos permites debemos descansar, buena noche-

-Espera no seas descortés, ya los anoté en la lista ahora solo queda darles esto-

-¿huh? ¿Y esto?-

-Es un regalo chico listo para ti y tu hermano, cuando me vayan pueden abrirlo… no me mires así, no es nada malo te lo aseguro, es más dámelo para que sea yo quien lo abra-

Y con los sobres de nuevo en su posesión, Ikki los abrió entregándoselos al menor de los Takechi, quien se sonrojó al ver de lo que se trataba. Meichi sonrió y se fue, recordándoles que mañana tenían cosas que hacer temprano. Akira no pudo decir nada pues estaba asombrado y no para de mirar las fotografías, cuando madre e hijo vieron que el peligro había pasado se acercaron al menor quien parecía no prestar atención

-Hermanito ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué quería ese idiota?-

-Vino a pasar lista y a dejarnos esto, toma es para ti-

Seiki tomó lo que su hermano le daba y sonrió al ver de qué se trataba, y cayó en el mismo estado que su hermano: estaban completamente embobados por esa foto. Otoya los miraba extrañada se acercó

-¿Qué están mirando?-

-Ma ¿alguna vez te han dicho que somos idénticos? Mira-

Seiki le dio la fotografía a Otoya que miró con ternura sus retratos, abrazó la foto y no paraba de ver a Shiena "Eras, eres y serás siempre muy linda conejita y yo no me quedo atrás" sacudió el cabello de sus hijos y les pidió que cuidaran bien aquellas fotografías. Los chicos Takechi se sentían bien y motivados al tener ese detalle. Durmieron con una sonrisa y con una ilusión "Todo estará bien"

…

Aún era muy temprano, el sol comenzaba a iluminar y calentar la tierra, las 6 familias dormían para reponer fuerzas, la noche anterior había sido muy desgastante y necesitaban descansar lo más que pudieran… pero estaban en la Clase Negra y eso no sería posible. Por eso desde temprano las actividades comenzarían, en cada una de las habitaciones había un teléfono que comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo para todos, el molesto timbre de ese aparato despertó a las representantes de cada familia que despertador para contestar esa llamada

-¿Diga?- con una voz cansada respondían mientras al otro lado de la línea una voz enérgica casi gritaba

-¡BUENOS DIAS! SERVICIO DESPERTADOR… les recordamos que a las 10:00 hrs tenemos una cita en el patio principal así que todos arriba de la cama. En el comedor hay buffet de desayuno y en su armario una sorpresa, no tarden. Myojo fuera-

Rápidamente las 6 mujeres despertaron para comenzar a alistarse, "Muy bien ya es hora. Vamos por ti" dejaron que sus hijos durmieran un poco más, ellas estaban acostumbradas a eso pero ellos no. Se prepararon para lo que venía y recordaron que había algo en su armario, cuando fueron a abrirlo se sorprendieron y tomaron lo que ahí había

-Deben estar locos…-

La misma reacción para las 6: sorpresa pues lo que había en el armario era nada más ni nada menos que su viejo uniforme con el que habían estado en esa escuela hace 20 años. Ninguna se lo puso pero lo guardó junto con las cosas con las que habían llegado "De algo servirá". Después de un rato los chicos despertaron y obedecieron las instrucciones que sus madres les daban. Cada uno se alistó y preparó, nadie sabía lo que les esperaba pero debían comenzar a pensar en eso. Poco a poco cada familia comenzó a salir de esa habitación.

En ese pasillo como en la noche anterior una linda peli rosa se encontraba hablando por teléfono como lo había prometido, su voz sonaba dulce y tranquilizadora, se oía mejor que la noche anterior

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?... te dije que llamaría… estamos a punto de partir… todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?... tranquilízate porque no tienes nada que temer… si, yo seguiré cuidándote aunque no puedas verme… sé qué harás lo mismo por mi… de acuerdo llamaré en cuanto tenga una oportunidad… te lo prometo… en verdad voy a tener mucho cuidado y…- por un momento Sakura se distrajo y no prestó atención a la conversación que tenía y la razón era una linda peli azul. Kouko e Irena salían de su habitación para ir a la cafetería a desayunar, no tenían prisa y salieron a paso tranquilo, Kouko iba delante de su hija quien desde que había salido de la habitación había visto a la peli rosa, cuando pasó junto a ella Irena le sonrió: era una sonrisa linda y cálida que hizo sonrojar a Sakura quien no supo cómo reaccionar y le sonrió torpemente saludándola con una mano cosa que hizo reír a Irena, Sakura miró como la peli azul se iba lentamente ya sin verla, estaba impactada la miraba embobada pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

-…perdona ¿podrías repetir lo último?... lo siento, lo siento sabes lo distraída que soy… era eso… de acuerdo lo prometo… muy bien cuídate mucho… y yo a ti… un beso, adiós-

Al colgar miró la pantalla y recordó a Irena ¿Qué era eso que había sentido? Sonrió de nuevo pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y entró a la habitación esperando a las dos pelirrojas.

En otra habitación un pequeño peli azul despertaba y se estiraba para quitarse lo perezoso, Chitaru recordó la sorpresa que le habían dado y fue por ella, una vez que Ryu estuvo listo Chitaru le pidió que cerrara los ojos pues le daría un regalo, el niño emocionado obedeció y cuando los abrió miró esa fotografía y la abrazó. Estaba realmente feliz de tener eso entre sus manos y emocionado de ver de quienes se trataban

-¡Papi esto es muy lindo! Ryu está muy feliz… Mami y papi son hermosas y muy lindas… wow entonces así eran cuando se conocieron… mami ha cambiado mucho, es una niña muy linda-

-Me alegra que te gustara… y si es muy linda al igual que tú… ya estamos listos, ven vayamos por comida-

Ryu se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y salieron de ese lugar para comenzar su misión. En aquel pasillo se encontraron con los Takechi quienes se veían tranquilos y con una buena actitud "Me da gusto saber que te fue bien. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad"

-Buenos días Takechi-san veo que te fue bien anoche. Qué bueno, eso te ayudará a salir victoriosa de esto-

-Gracias Namatame-san me siento más tranquila-

-Bien, te veo más tarde con tu permiso-

"¿Por qué es tan amable? Bien, supongo que los príncipes son así" la peli purpura llamó a sus hijos y fueron directo a la cafetería, entre ellos algo había cambiado pero ese algo no era nada malo y eso hacía sentir a Otoya con una paz interior y una fortaleza únicas.

-¿Por qué siempre debo pasar por esto? HIJOS YA DESPIERTEN, ES YA MUY TARDE-

Los mellizos Hanabusa seguían durmiendo y Banba no hallaba la forma de despertarlos "_Debemos ponernos rudas, haz exactamente lo que te diga"_ Shinya le sugirió a Mahiru que fuera hasta la puerta y la azotara, la peli plateada tenía fe en ese plan por lo que obedeció. Fue a la puerta y gritó 'YA ME VOY Y SE QUEDARÁN SOLOS' y azotó la puerta, los jóvenes asustados se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron directo a la entrada de la habitación completamente despiertos y suplicando que no se fuera. Mahiru reía ante eso y los mellizos se sonrojaban

-No era necesaria tanta maldad mamá, solo pedíamos 5 minutos más-

-Hikari llevan pidiendo 5 minutos más desde hace media hora, ya era hora de que despertaran. Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Ya alístense de una vez que tenemos un largo día, no sé qué hayan planeado estos sujetos y necesitamos comer. Rápido apúrense ya-

Hattori y Hikari obedecieron y fueron a alistarse, una vez que terminaron siguieron a su madre hacia la cafetería reprochándole la forma en la que los despertó y le sugirieron algunas ideas para que eso no volviera a pasar-

Como era de esperarse la primera familia en despertar habían sido los Azuma quienes desde primera hora de la mañana estaban ya preparados, por esa razón fueron los primeros en llegar a la cafetería. Tokaku y Natsu repitieron la rutina de anoche, ella iría por la comida mientras él elegiría una mesa, el pelirrojo iba a elegir el mismo lugar pero se sorprendió al ver que la mesa estaba dañada y a punto de romperse "Papá… debes controlar tu fuerza" buscó una más adecuada y se paralizó al sentir que alguien estaba detrás suyo tomándolo de los hombros y susurrándole al oído

-Hey una pregunta ¿ya desayunaste?- Natsu comenzó a ponerse rojo y cerró los ojos bajando su cabeza avergonzado mientras una peli azul reía discretamente

-Me viste ¿cierto?-

-Tranquilo, nadie más lo notó, si quieres que sea nuestro secreto... pero por si no has comido, toma-

Irena le dio una pequeña barra de chocolate y le guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo que estaba completamente rojo y sonreía apenado, tímidamente agradeció el detalle de la chica y fue con su madre. Kouko estaba con Tokaku eligiendo comida, se saludaron y no cruzaron muchas palabras, se limitaban a hablar solo lo necesario. Una pelirroja se acercó a ellas con la misma intención de alimentarse pero su personalidad contrastaba mucho con ellas

-Vaya debo estar junto a las mujeres más frías de Myojo… Buenos días Azuma-san y Kaminaga-san-

-Sagae- Tokaku movió su cabeza en forma de saludo

-Buenos días Sagae-san como comprenderás no todos tenemos una sonrisa siempre dibujada ¿no te cansas de eso?-

-¿Por qué habría de cansarme de ser feliz? Por eso sonrió… ¿Qué acaso ustedes no lo son?-

-Yo lo soy pero no es mi estilo ser así, no debo demostrarle al mundo lo que siento, nos vemos más tarde-

-Opino lo mismo que Azuma-san, tampoco es mi estilo, permiso-

Kouko y Tokaku se alejaron de ahí y fueron con sus hijos a comer, Haruki reía por lo bajo "Que extraña manera de expresarse, Haru-chan y Suzu-san deben ser muuuuy pacientes" la sonrisa de esa pelirroja era muy linda al igual que la de una peli purpura que llegaba en ese momento y se acercaba, saludando y eligiendo comida

-Buenos días Haruki-san ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Ah, así que todo tranquilo contigo y tus hijos ¿eh?... Bien por ti Takechi, me alegra saber que habrá alguien que te controle-

-Veo que no crees en mi cambio Haruki… pero bueno, deberás creerme si vamos a ser un equipo. Confía en mí, no hay problema alguno ya- Otoya le sonrió con sinceridad a Haruki quien al observarla detenidamente decidió darle el beneficio de la duda

-Bien… no soy quien para juzgarte y tienes razón debemos confiar si queremos lograr algo. Entonces buenos días Otoya… te veo más tarde iré a comer- le guiñó el ojo y le dio un pocky en señal de buena voluntad, la oji turquesa lo aceptó

-Provecho Haruki-

Poco rato pasó y los Namatame arribaron, Ryu miraba ese lugar sorprendido y con emoción, todo se veía tranquilo y olía delicioso, Chitaru bajó a su hijo para que eligiera lo que quería comer y ambos se servían

-Es sorprendente a pesar de que somos muchos la comida parecer que no se terminará-

-Y es una suerte ¿no-no crees Na-Namatame-san?-

Una peli plateada se acercaba eligiendo comida y tímidamente saludaba a la mujer junto a ella, quien amablemente respondía el saludo

-Banba-san buenos días, tienes razón es una suerte que esto no se termine, hubiera sido una lástima que por llegar tarde no les hubiera tocado nada-

-Escucharon hijos, tuvimos suerte por favor que sea la última vez que esto ocurre-

-De acuerdo, mejoraremos eso, lo prometemos-

Después de que cada familia había elegido su comida se sentaron a disfrutarla, los herederos comían tranquilamente pero sus madres se encontraban pensativas, planeaban lo que harían pero debían discutirlo en equipo, intercambiaron algunas miradas y asintieron. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Tokaku se puso de pie y habló

-Muy bien, aun no es la hora de reunión, tenemos tiempo para idear las estrategias que usaremos durante este tiempo. Sagae, Kaminaga, Namatame, Takechi y Banba síganme para que podamos hablar… hijo tú te quedas aquí-

Las mencionadas se pusieron de pie y siguieron a la peli azul que iba a la mesa más alejada de ese lugar, al igual que ella había hecho les pidieron a sus hijos que nos las siguieran y se quedaran ahí. Una vez que las 6 mujeres se encontraban en esa improvisada junta, los herederos se miraban entre sí, alejados un poco debido a que se encontraban en mesas diferentes, no sabían que hacer, era algo incómodo estar ahí y quien más solo se sentía era Ryu "O soy demasiado pequeño o todo aquí es enorme, que bueno que estás conmigo o si no estaría completamente solo" abrazó fuertemente a su león de peluche; Irena se sintió conmovida de ver al pequeño y fue hasta él, acarició su cabello y le preguntó si podía sentarse junto a él. Ryu con una sonrisa le dijo que sí, se sentía bien tener a esa chica a su lado.

Natsu respiró "Debo ser como papá, debo ser como papá" se puso de pie y con ánimo les habló a sus compañeros

-HEY VENGAN AQUÍ, NOSOTROS TAMBIEN DEBEMOS HABLAR-

Los jóvenes miraron al pelirrojo y luego se miraron entre sí, el chico tenía razón ellos también debían hablar. Sin más fueron a la mesa en la que el oji rosa se encontraba, Sakura caminaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza en una actitud relajada mientras que Haruka caminaba altaneramente, al ser demasiados los Takechi decidieron juntar otra mesa y traer más sillas, Hikari y Hattori como siempre uno al lado del otro, Irena tomó la mano de Ryu y caminaron juntos sentándose junto a Natsu quien los saludo con una sonrisa. Una vez que estuvieron juntos, de nuevo el pelirrojo tomó la palabra

-Bien como saben estamos todos juntos en esto, creo que si vamos a ser una especie de equipo debemos conocernos y llevarnos bien, lo primero que debemos hacer conocer nuestros nombres ¿no creen? Qué les parece si nos presentamos, yo comienzo… Mi nombre es Azuma Natsu, mucho gusto. Seamos un buen equipo- el pelirrojo sonreía como solía hacerlo: cálida y tiernamente, ese chico era como un sol radiante. Una joven peli azul igual de entusiasta, se levantó de su asiento y continuó con lo que el pelirrojo había comenzado

-Shutou Irena, un placer. Estamos juntos en esto así que espero que nos llevemos bien- la sonrisa de esa joven era realmente bella y su mirada aún más linda, por lo que impresionó a sus compañeros, especialmente a dos de ellos. Tomó asiento y acarició el rostro del niño a su lado quien se sintió animado por ese gesto, sonriendo habló

-Yo soy Namatame Ryu es un honor y un placer conocerlos. Sé que aun soy pequeño por eso sean buenos conmigo. Hagamos lo mejor para salvar a nuestra familia- al terminar abrazó a su león y tomó asiento, ese niño era extremadamente tierno y los jóvenes no pudieron evitar sentirse conmovidos ante el gesto de Ryu. Poco a poco el sentimiento de compañerismo los invadía y era turno ahora del chico más grande de ahí, muy seguro de sí habló con ese estilo tan característico de él, sonrió y miró a cada uno de los herederos

-Mi nombre es Takechi Seiki, mucho gusto. A pesar de la difícil situación que viviremos espero no sea un impedimento para divertirnos un poco y conocernos mejor- guiñó el ojo coquetamente con esa última frase y sonrió de la misma forma mientras Akira suspiraba avergonzado, una vez que Seiki se sentó, lo golpeó en el brazo y lo miró como si lo regañara, el peli purpura solo subió los hombros y rio. El castaño sabía que era su turno, aclaró su garganta y habló muy formal, de acuerdo a ese estilo que lo caracterizaba

-Antes de presentarme disculpen al tonto de mi hermano mayor. Mi nombre es Takechi Akira, mucho gusto en conocerlos. Quiero que sepan que estoy con ustedes, hagamos lo mejor para salir bien de esto ¿de acuerdo?- Akira ligeramente hacía una reverencia y saludaba a todos con la mano, al tomar asiento su hermano mayor lo golpeaba ligeramente en la cabeza mirándolo y susurrándole 'No tienes por qué avergonzarme' 'Tu empezaste nii-chan'. Las siguientes en hablar fueron las chicas más sexys del grupo, una orgullosa y muy femenina pelirroja fue la primera en tomar la palabra, acomodó su cabello y lo agitó un poco, puso una mano en su cadera y miró a todos con una actitud muy altanera

-Soy Sagae Haruka 3 y para ustedes soy Haruka-sama, no se permite otro honorifico así que eviten la molestia de que los golpeé. Si ustedes no me molestan yo tampoco lo haré ¿de acuerdo 3?- Haruka miró despectivamente una vez más a todos y Sakura la jaló para que tomara asiento de nuevo, la mayor bajó la cabeza avergonzada "Alguien deme paciencia por favor" tomó su caja de pockys y ofreció uno a todos como señal de buena voluntad. Suspiró, sonrió y con mucha amabilidad habló

-Mi nombre es Sagae Sakura y es un gusto conocerlos, por favor ignoren a mi hermana menor a veces es un poco tonta. Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos así que hagamos lo mejor posible para llevarnos bien, luchemos juntos para salir de esta. Cuentan conmigo para todo- al terminar de hablar Sakura sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo y levanto su pulgar en señal de éxito. Cuando tomó asiento Haruka la pateó y la fulminó con la mirada, Sakura rio le dio un pocky y le dijo 'Tú te lo buscaste'. Por ultimo quedaban los mellizos, todos los miraban esperando lo que harían, su aspecto tan misterioso les causaba curiosidad y querían saber de una vez que era lo que dirían, los jóvenes Hanabusa intercambiaron miradas y al mismo tiempo se pusieron de pie, el primero en hablar fue el peli plateado

-E-es un placer conocerlos, Hanabusa Hattori…- el joven no pudo decir nada más, su timidez no lo dejaría hablar apropiadamente, hizo una reverencia y le cedió la palabra a su hermana, ella no tendría problema en hablar.

-Un placer conocerlos a todos, Hanabusa Hikari, mi hermano y yo queremos decirles que esperemos llevarnos bien con todos, como bien han dicho estaremos juntos y no lograremos nada si tenemos problemas, el éxito solo se logra en equipo. Esforcémonos compañeros- la peli naranja hizo la señal de victoria con su mano y sonrió, ella lucía muy diferente a su hermano, más enérgica, más libre incluso más salvaje y eso la hacía lucir como alguien fuerte y rudo.

Una vez que todos se presentaron, de nuevo Natsu se levantó enérgico y con entusiasmo puso su mano al centro

-Muy bien chicos, ahora somos un equipo ¡Venga Equipo!-

Poco a poco todos pusieron su mano al centro y dieron un grito de victoria. Todos se sentían confiados y tranquilos de saber que no estaban solos, conocían a personas con los mismos problemas que ellos eso los hacía sentir con un tipo de unión especial… ¿Qué pasaría con ellos ahora que estaban juntos? Charlaron un poco más entre ellos esperando a que sus madres terminaran de hablar.

Después de un rato y una vez que habían ideado bien el plan, llegaron Tokaku, Haruki, Chitaru, Otoya, Kouko y Mahiru, se veían tranquilas y seguras cada una de ellas fue a reunirse con sus hijos. Los miraron como diciendo, 'tranquilos, todo estará bien' los chicos las miraron esperanzados "Muy bien, seguro lo que han planeado resultara, tiene que resultar" Tokaku miró al grupo y asintió, habló con seguridad y se puso al frente

-De acuerdo eso es lo que haremos ¿están listos? Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ha llegado la hora-

La "Clase Negra" caminó directo al patio central, se sentían fuertes y seguros nada podría vencerlos, al llegar los dos Meichi los estaban esperando, cuando los vieron arribar sonrieron con malicia, el rubio se veía un poco desilusionado mientras su madre no reflejaba nada

-Madre… al parecer no salió como esperabas, se ven unidos incluso más que cuando llegaron-

-Te equivocas hijo, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan-

-¿huh?-

-No digas más ahí vienen…. BIENVENIDOS CLASE NEGRA, buenos días que bueno que cumplen con los horarios. Bien a partir de ahora todo el juego comienza ¿listos?- Nadie dijo nada, solo asintieron y miraron decididos a la directora, Yuri se cruzó de brazos

-Su camino comienza aquí. Ikki será mi representante yo no tengo nada más que decir solo que les deseo suerte. Son todos tuyos hijo. Hasta pronto Kurogumi-

Vieron alejarse a esa misteriosa mujer, el rubio se quedó y miró a cada una de las personas que estaban ahí presentes.

-Esperen un momento… ¿y el uniforme? ¿Por qué no se lo pusieron?- el rubio lucía molesto de no ver a esas mujeres en el uniforme que había preparado, creía que lo usarían y eso lo habría divertido mucho

-Era una estupidez, nos sentimos mejor con esta ropa ¿algún problema?- las seis mujeres pensaron lo mismo pero la portavoz fue Haruki

-No, ninguno solo espero que los hayan guardado… les serán de utilidad-

-Bien Nio Jr. ¿Qué estamos esperando?-

-A que ellos llegaran-

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte y violento, el ruido de unos motores alertaron a todos pero luego cambiaron al asombro mientras admiraban aquel helicóptero gigante que llegaba

-Wow… ¿es en serio?- fue lo único que todos dijeron mientras Ikki alzaba la voz y hacía la señal de que subieran al helicóptero

-Muy bien ¿todos listos? Es hora de irnos-

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?-

-A la isla…-

* * *

_*Se esconde detrás de un escudo y se pone su armadura* I'M BACK ¡HE REGRESADO! :D _

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! n_n muy bien antes de que saquen sus tridentes y antorchas y comiencen a lincharme quiero decirles que de verdad lamento muchísimo mi demora en este nuevo cap pero aaaaah muchas cosas en mi vida (principalmente problemas de salud, tecnológicos y económicos) me impidieron apresurar la escritura en este capítulo. Pero yo advertí que tardaría, es más estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar mi nombre a Legan Saburouta (jajaja nooooo no me golpeen u.u) ya en serio, muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente._

_La verdad es que ya extrañaba estar por estos rumbos y los extrañaba a todos ustedes :3 en verdad no saben cómo los extrañaba :3 USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES! Lo digo de corazón_

_Espero este cap haya sido de su total agrado, me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, no saben cuánto pero el resultado es muy satisfactorio para mí, espero que a ustedes también les parezca eso. Creo que esta vez me he superado, fue un capitulo muy largo y extenso pero de corazón ojala les haya gustado n.n, yo personalmente lloré al escribir la parte de la confesión de Otoya y me reí muchísimo con la entrega de regalos de Ikki xD (si, lo sé, soy un bipolar xD) la interacción entre los herederos ha comenzado… al igual que los shippings xD yo ya tengo idea de cuales serán los shippings "canon" pero igual si ustedes tienen algunos compártanlo xD será interesante conocer su punto de vista :v_

_Lo he dicho muchas veces y lo vuelvo a repetir ahora: esta historia no es solo mía es de todos ustedes que hacen esto posible y me alegra muchísimo el corazón que esta historia los motive y con eso me motiven a mí también, ¿a qué va todo este rollo? Bien pues dos queridas lectoras n.n han dibujado a 3 herederos de esta historia :D y me han compartido sus dibujos n.n lo cual agradezco de corazón. Pasen ustedes también a ver de qué se trata, las lindas señoritas que han hecho esto son __**Kali9105**__ (a.k.a María-chan :3) y __**flameMild **__v__isiten sus devianarts, que se encuentran en cada uno de sus perfiles, de verdad chequen sus dibujos son muy lindos y bellos :3_

_Y ya saben compartan con nosotros sus creaciones :D _

_Bueno después de este comercial, agradezco a cada uno sus reviews: Nether Pastrana, TENSHINOKIRA, flameMild, kali9105, Inu4Neko, damydark, Akumazulcrema (respecto a tu pregunta, tengo entendido que debes estar registrado para poder darle favorito xD), Akane Ohmuro, los-calcetines, Hanayo-san y Selt Cunnighan MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Los quiero :3_

_Sin más, espero sus reviews que son siempre bienvenidos, recuerden expresarse libremente y díganme todo lo que quieran n.n _

_Un abrazo a todos y nos estamos leyendo, de nuevo una disculpa enorme por la tardanza._

_Nos estamos leyendo. Legan Hanazono…_

_PD. Solo para aclarar xD en las conversaciones entre Mahiru y Shinya, Shinya es quien tiene la letra cursiva, Haruka también utiliza un corazón a lo Isuke 3 _


	5. Cap 5 La Isla

**Cap. 5 La Isla**

-¿huh? ¿Dónde estoy?- Incertidumbre…

De acuerdo al diccionario la palabra incertidumbre significa: falta de seguridad, de confianza o de certeza sobre algo, especialmente cuando crea inquietud, por esa razón incertidumbre era la palabra exacta para definir lo que en ese momento vivían seis mujeres; se encontraban en una habitación que solo era iluminada por una tenue luz al centro, lo demás se encontraba en penumbras.

Poco a poco una pelirroja que se encontraba en el suelo abría los ojos, parpadeaba rápidamente para aclarar su visión, se sentía débil y con el cuerpo adolorido, estirando cada una de sus extremidades volteaba a los lados pero no podía ver nada solo aquel espacio iluminado. Al estirarse sintió un muro del cual se apoyó para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la luz. Caminó lentamente, la cabeza le dolía pero el dolor más grande era el de su corazón. Recuerdos rápidos como un flash se amontonaban y en ellos veía a una peli azul y a un pelirrojo. Todo había pasado tan rápido para Ichinose Haru quien comprendía muy poco de lo que estaba viviendo "Tokaku… Natsu…"

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué ha pasado?- al llegar a la luz, Haru pudo observar más detalladamente las heridas de su cuerpo: moretones y raspones nada de qué alarmarse solo era superficial

–Mi espalda duele, es como si hubiera dormido una eternidad-

-En realidad… hemos dormido por, aproximadamente, 24 horas, un poco más un poco menos, es por eso la sensación de cansancio, debilidad y dolor. Además claro de los golpes que nos propinaron-

Haru saltó asustada al escuchar esa voz que se acercaba: no estaba sola y eso representaba un peligro, no tenía a nadie que la protegiera, estaba a merced de ese extraño

-¿Qui-quién eres? Muéstrate, no-no te-tengo miedo-

-Tranquila Haru-chan, no tienes nada que temer- habló una dulce voz que poco a poco se acercaba.

La luz mostró a una mujer joven y hermosa de cabellera azul y dorados ojos, Ichinose no creía lo que veía, esa chica no era igual a la de hace 20 años

-¿Hi-Hitsugi-chan? Eres… eres tú ¿en verdad?-

-Veo que estas sorprendida- Kirigaya rio ligeramente al ver la cara de su compañera

-Cambiaste muchísimo, casi no te reconozco… ¡WOW! ¡Es increíble!-

-Bueno es lógico ¿no te parece? Todos crecemos y maduramos, aunque algunas personas tardamos más que otras-

Kirigaya Hitsugi ya no era aquella niña del Kurogumi ahora era una hermosa mujer que aun guardaba ese aire de inocencia y ternura. La peli azul se sentía adolorida, tenía algunas heridas superficiales y estaba realmente asustada. Hace años había vivido esa angustia de no saber qué pasaría pero aquella vez una mano sostenía la suya, ahora se encontraba sola.

Después de la "emoción" inicial Haru miró sorprendida a la chica frente a ella y tembló ligeramente al recordar lo que había pasado años atrás en un teatro, Hitsugi miró extrañada a la pelirroja

-¿Haru…? ¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Co-cómo es que estas aquí? Yo te vi morir, las vi morir hace 20 años ¿Cómo es que…?- Kirigaya parpadeó un par de veces, una muy suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, miró directo a los ojos rosas y con ternura dijo

-… en realidad ni yo sé lo que pasó aquel día… Supongo que la vida nos dio una nueva oportunidad de estar juntas…- la peli azul llevó sus manos al pecho, suspirando recordó al amor de su vida, mejor dicho a los dos amores de su vida "mi Chitaru y mi pequeño Ryu"

-Estar juntas…- la pelirroja sonrió comprendiendo lo que eso significaba -Me alegra saber que Hitsugi-chan y Chitaru-san pudieron ser felices-

-Y yo lamento que hayamos caído en esto… otra vez-

Alguien más se aproximaba al pequeño punto de reunión, aquella voz tranquila pudo ser reconocida fácilmente por Haru quien extrañamente se sintió en paz al re-encontrarse con esa mujer, Hitsugi tomaba una pose defensiva pero la pelirroja la tomó del hombro y le pidió que se relajara un poco ya que aquella mujer no representaba un peligro, Kirigaya obedeció a Ichinose sabía que podía creer en la pelirroja pues durante su estancia en la clase negra fueron buenas compañeras, tal vez si una no hubiera sido el objetivo y la otra asesina pudieron ser muy buenas amigas, esta situación ayudó a que ambas se sintieran confiadas sabiendo que se apoyarían. Cuando la luz mostró a la persona que se acercaba, las jóvenes sonrieron amablemente y se inclinaron en señal de respeto

-Vaya como han cambiado pequeñas, ya no son las niñas que eran. Es curioso ver cómo han madurado, 20 años no pasan en vano-

-Suzu-sama… que agradable es verla otra vez-

-¿huh? Ara Haru-chan ¿a qué se debe tanta formalidad?-

-Pues básicamente eres mi mayor, Haru aprendió que se les debe dar todo el respeto a nuestros mayores-

-Jojojo eres muy linda Haru-chan pero sabes que no hay problema por el honorifico, después de todo si me miras bien no soy más que una jovencita, incluso ahora tu luces mayor que yo… ambas se ven mayores que yo-

Shutou Suzu a pesar de su enfermedad que le permitía no envejecer lucia diferente, había algo en ella que la hacía muy diferente a como había estado hace 20 años, aunque igual podría tratarse de una ilusión provocada por su madurez emocional. La peli cielo tenía un semblante intranquilo, en su rostro y brazos se mostraban algunas lesiones leves, su mirada era seria y parecía estar perdida en sus recuerdos… en esos momentos la única imagen que esa mujer tenía presente era la de su bella hija a mereced de esos malditos y de su amada Kouko; cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza "solo espero que estén bien…"

Suzu se acercó más a las chicas y las miró detenidamente, observó el estado en el que se encontraban y suspiró, acarició el rostro de ambas para reconfortarlas un poco con ese aire maternal y cálido que poseía

-Estamos juntas en esto ¿de acuerdo? No dejemos que se salgan con la suya-

-Tienes toda la razón Shutou-sama, estoy contigo-

-Bien si vamos a ser una especie de equipo primero debo hacer algo- Kirigaya tomó las manos de Haru, la miró y bajó la cabeza apenada –Haru-chan… en verdad perdón por haber atentado contra tu vida en aquella ocasión, no era nada personal, solo era mi trabajo… espero aceptes mi perdón- la pelirroja abrazó a la oji dorada

-El mundo está lleno de perdón Hitsugi-chan… a cada una de ustedes las he perdonado ya, no tengo porque cargar con todos esos pecados y ustedes tampoco-

-En verdad has madurado mucho Haru-chan- Suzu se acercó con una leve sonrisa y puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja. El ambiente se sentía más ligero y las tres mujeres hablaban sobre lo que pasaría y lo que harían hasta que Suzu les pidió que guardaran silencio, cerró sus ojos para prestar más atención al sonido que provenía de la obscuridad, miró a un punto de aquella obscuridad "¿Amigo o enemigo?" observaba y esperaba; Hitsugi de igual forma cerró los ojos para concentrarse y escuchar el sonido de la obscuridad, Haru solo miraba esperando la nueva sorpresa que les esperaba

-¿huh? ¿Acaso son rechinidos?-

La elegante figura de Hanabusa Sumireko se acercaba, al llegar a la tenue luz hizo una reverencia saludando a sus excompañeras, a diferencia de las demás los golpes que tenía eran mucho más graves y notorios cosa que impacto un poco a las otras tres mujeres

-Ara así que después de todo esto no se trataba de una mala broma… ¿Saben? Es curioso, algo dentro de mí se siente bien de verlas de nuevo aunque por otro lado esto no deja de preocuparme-

-Ha-Hanabusa-san ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-

-Myojo es más poderoso que hace 20 años y más peligroso… sabían que nos negaríamos a participar y enviaron a sus matones para traernos a la fuerza aunque… al verlas y al verme, creo que conmigo se excedieron demasiado- Sumireko puso una mirada triste y apretó sus puños reprimiendo su enojo al recordar lo que le había hecho a su amada Banba, cada golpe propinado, cada expresión de dolor, todo eso se juntaba en el corazón de la 'oujo-sama' quien evitaba estallar "Espero que recuerden que no están solos…"

-Tranquila Sumi-chan mientras estemos juntas no nos pasará nada-

-¿huh? ¿Sumi-chan? ¿De verdad me llamó así Shutou-sama?-

-¿Estuvo mal acaso? Mis disculpas si te ofendí-

-No, no, no, para nada, es solo que… solo hay una persona que me llama así- sonrió con tristeza "O mejor dicho dos"

Haru se acercó a Sumireko y con delicadeza puso su mano en el hombro de la peli naranja ésta miró a su excompañera y asintió amablemente, la oji rosa sonrió y comenzó a explicarle lo que momentos atrás hablaban, a Hanabusa le pareció buena idea aliarse para salir de esta, después de todo ya no tenía ninguna razón para atentar contra la vida de Ichinose y sabía que sola no lograría nada

-La unión hace la fuerza… cuenten conmigo para salir de esta pesadilla- una reverencia a todas y su "entrada" a ese grupo era aceptada.

Hablaron un poco hasta que fueron interrumpidas por algo que las hizo voltear a todos lados: pasos acelerados se escuchaban, sollozos y una respiración agitada, tratando de controlar el querer llorar, al llegar al círculo de luz se vislumbraba una figura que temblaba mientras balbuceaba tratando de articular una frase, dejándose caer por el cansancio fue atrapada por Sumireko, todas miraron un poco asustadas y sorprendidas a esa mujer

-¿Shi-Shiena-san?-

-Q-Q-Qué está… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suzu rápidamente fue con Sumireko para auxiliarla y ayudar a Shiena quien era presa de un ataque de nervios, poco a poco trataban de estabilizar a la castaña pero resultaba algo difícil, Suzu hizo una seña a Haru quien corrió a apoyarla; después de un largo rato Shiena se encontraba en un mejor estado, seguía nerviosa y llena de miedo pero era estable, solo podía pensar en sus tres personas especiales "Otoya será difícil para ti y para los chicos, sean fuertes por favor". Cuando se sintió mejor miró a cada una de sus excompañeras aunque al ver a Hitsugi no pudo evitar temblar un poco y sentirse molesta, la peli azul al sentir la mirada de la castaña apenada bajó la cabeza y volteó a otro lado

-¿Te sientes mejor Shiena-san?- la voz de Haru era dulce y reconfortante, extendió su mano hacia la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse un poco pues aún seguía siendo sostenida por Sumireko, Shiena tomó la mano que le ofrecían y trató de incorporarse pero seguía muy débil por lo que la peli naranja volvió a sostenerla con ayuda de Suzu

-Un poco gracias… ¿alguna de ustedes sabe algo sobre qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Creo que lo mismo que tú sabes. En resumen fuimos secuestradas por los de Myojo, traídas a la fuerza hasta quien sabe dónde, separadas de nuestras familias con la angustia de no saber que es de ellos, todas tenemos lesiones y fuimos dormidas para que no supiéramos que ha pasado, todo eso con el fin de participar nuevamente en la Clase Negra como lo hicimos en el pasado- Suzu hablaba tranquilamente para no alterar de nuevo a la castaña, daba un panorama general sin entrar en detalles de lo que cada una había vivido, no quería revivir ese dolor. Shiena se perdió en sus pensamientos, trataba de comprender lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría, cerró sus ojos y movió su cabeza negativamente una y otra vez

-No, no, no… Participar en la Clase Negra, no, eso no puede ser… no, no, no, es una locura me niego a estar aquí-

-Lamentablemente es así Kenmochi-san, no es que tengamos una opción de negarnos, para nuestra mala suerte estamos metidas en esto- Hanabusa de nuevo tranquilizaba a la oji café que comenzaba a alterarse y el ataque de pánico se apoderaba de ella

-No, no, no ustedes no comprenden… Es que en verdad no entienden, YO NO PUEDO ESTAR AQUÍ-

-¿huh? ¿Por qué no?- Kirigaya se atrevía a hablar intrigada por la forma tan desesperada en que su compañera suplicaba

-Pues verán yo…- llevó las manos a su vientre pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos tacones que caminaban en dirección del pequeño grupo, una voz burlona y despectiva junto con una figura imponente hacían su aparición en esa luz

-Ara, ara ~ Entonces los de Myojo van en serio ¿no? Pero que horrible es volver a verlas 3 De todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos días, re-encontrarlas ocupa un lugar de honor 3 –

-I-Isuke-san…- Haru tragó saliva, esa peli rosa no era un persona fácil ¿Cómo se supone que iban a tratar de razonar con ella? Ichinose sabía lo peligrosa que Inukai Isuke podía llegar a ser, no podía ocultarlo estaba sumamente nerviosa, Hitsugi tomó la mano de la pelirroja quien dio un pequeño brinco al contacto, se miraron a los ojos y la peli azul guiñó un ojo

-Gra-gracias Hitsugi-chan- susurró la oji rosa

-No tienes nada que temer Haru-chan-

Isuke miró despectivamente a sus compañeras una y otra vez, todas la miraron seriamente y no creyeron que la peli rosa se encontraría en ese estado: a diferencia de todas, incluso de Hanabusa, las heridas de Isuke eran mayores, tenía rastros de sangre y golpes más marcados, incluso algunas de sus heridas aun no sanaban por completo. Era sorprendente que aun en ese estado Isuke no cambiara su actitud: suspiró molesta, acomodó su cabello y con su voz burlona se dirigió a sus excompañeras

-No sé qué tanto me miran supongo están admirándome y con justa razón… Vaya que todas lucen terribles 3 Y no lo digo por los golpes que tienen, claro que no, lo digo por cómo se ven… los años han pasado y al parecer la vida las ha tratado mal… en serio no creí que estuvieran en este estado tan deplorable… por todos los cielos que acabadas y viejas se ven 3- de nuevo la lengua viperina de Isuke hacía de las suyas y todas la miraron enojadas evitando por todos los medios insultarla o golpearla, aquel había sido un golpe bajo pero Suzu no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, miró a Haru, Hitsugi, Shiena y Sumireko, guiñó un ojo e hizo un ademán de calma, tomó una pose idéntica a la de Isuke e imitó su voz

-Jojojo oooh Isuke-chan ¿estas segura? Mírame: han pasado 20 años, tengo una hija y aun así me veo mucho mejor que tu~-

El orgullo de Inukai había sido herido y todas rieron ante la situación, la peli rosa dijo algo entre dientes y estaba a punto de contestarle a la peli cielo cuando la tenue luz se apagó para que al instante una luz casi cegadora iluminara toda la habitación.

Era un lugar enorme, no tenía una forma totalmente cuadrada, era como si también fuera ¿circular? ¿Cómo demonios podía tener esa forma tan rara? Era como estar dentro de una cueva o de ¿un panal? Las paredes blancas, que reflejaban la luz que venía de quien sabe dónde, tenían detalles de hexágonos, se respiraba un aroma suave como si fuera algo dulce y el aire tenía una temperatura perfecta ¿Qué rayos era ese lugar? Cada una de las mujeres miró aquel lugar, cada rincón, cada detalle, todo era observado detenidamente, tomaron una pose defensiva, nadie sabía lo que pasaría pero una ventaja era que no estaban solas, por instinto las chicas se fueron juntando de nuevo al centro "¿En qué carajos nos han metido?"

Una risa maniática se escuchó y cada una de las mujeres en ese lugar abrió los ojos sorprendidas y asustadas… el miedo se hacía presente. La divertida voz de alguien que conocían perfectamente solo les confirmaba el inicio del infierno que vivirían

-Así que las bellas durmientes despertaron ya ¡Qué alegría volver a verlas, mis queridas compañeras!-

-¡NIO!- una mezcla de sentimientos se escuchaba en ese nombre pronunciado al unísono por todas

En una pared se proyectaba la enorme imagen de una mujer rubia que sonreía siniestramente, era como un demonio que no se detendría hasta lograr su objetivo, Hashiri Nio se veía diferente, los años la hacían lucir más madura pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma chica del Kurogumi, su cabellera era más larga y tenía un aire sofisticado, sus ojos naranja intensos miraban divertida a todas sus compañeras

-Deberían ver sus expresiones… NO TIENEN PRECIO… jajajaja por favor paren que harán que me dé un ataque de risa interminable-

-MALDITA ENANA ¿CÓMO ES QUE NOS ENCONTRASTE?- una Isuke llena de ira gritaba mientras miraba amenazante a la rubia en la pantalla

-Jajajajaja ¿Encontrarlas? ¡JAMAS LES PERDÍ EL RASTRO! Seguí su vida después de su salida en Myojo, a mis queridas compañeras no podía dejarlas solas… conozco su vida perfectamente, se quiénes son y qué fue lo que hicieron después de salir de la Clase Negra. Y déjenme decirles que eso de dejar de ser asesinas fue un buen chiste ¡POR FAVOR! No se engañen, nadie deja de ser un asesino-

-Claro que si… ¡si se puede dejar de lado esa horrible vida!- Haru confiaba en que sus palabras eran verdaderas, la convicción que mostraba era admirable

-PERO TÚ QUE VAS A SABER DE ESO SI AL PARECER NO HAS DEJADO ESE MALDITO CAMINO- Kirigaya explotaba y miraba con furia a Nio quien reía

-¿Ustedes en verdad creen que el pasado puede olvidarse así de fácil? ¿Qué pueden dejar todo atrás para iniciar una nueva vida libre de todo? Jajajaja no me hagan reír, aunque lo nieguen ese pasado las atormentara y las acompañará toda su vida. El que la vida, el destino o como quieran llamarlo les haya dado una segunda oportunidad no significa nada, no significa que renacen como nuevas criaturas sin pecados, entiéndalo de una buena vez UN ASESINO NO DEJA DE SERLO NUNCA- algo en esas palabras hacía sentir mal a las mujeres ahí reunidas, algo en esas palabras era cierto… tal vez era cierto pero sabían que sentían eso por los remordimientos y los fantasmas que siempre las atormentaban. Hashiri mostró esa sonrisa que la hacía lucir como un verdadero demonio pues sabía dónde atacarlas, junto sus manos y dejó que sus palabras cumplieran su misión

-Además… es una pena que ese pasado haya alcanzado a lo más valioso de sus vidas-

-Te refieres a… Habla claro de una buena vez- Suzu dejaba esa tranquilidad de lado para encarar a su excompañera a quien miraba con temor de confirmar la respuesta obvia a esa frase

-Saben perfectamente a lo que me refiero… si no mal recuerdo éramos 13 personas en esa Clase Negra ¿no? Pues como verán los príncipes vienen al rescate de sus princesas pero esta ocasión no vienen solos, traen consigo refuerzos: a unos preciosos herederos-

Todas temblaron mientras sus rostros reflejaron sorpresa, la respiración agitada y dolor de comprender lo que pasaría a continuación, un solo pensamiento "NO". En una pantalla aparecieron imágenes de la orientación que había tenido en las instalaciones de la Academia, cada una identificó rápidamente a su familia y una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaba de su ser: terror, angustia, enojo, frustración, miedo, dolor… Haru, Hitsugi, Suzu, Sumireko, Shiena e Isuke gritaban los nombres de sus seres queridos, intentando por todos los medios no quebrarse ante esa situación, poco tiempo después y al observar con más detalle a los que estaban ahí cada una se miró con algo de complicidad "Así que eran más que compañeras de cuarto"

-Se lo que están pensando, todas resultaron ser más que compañeras de cuarto. Curioso ¿no les parece? Ninguna de ustedes fue a encontrar el amor, pero él las buscaba a ustedes, lindo detalle que su compañera fuera también el amor de su vida, no sé por qué se sorprenden de eso, era más que obvio que si sobrevivían se quedarían con su compañera-

-Admito que eso era de esperarse y que con algunas era más que obvio pero no por eso deja de ser sorprendente Nio, pero por favor no te desvíes del tema…- Suzu miraba seriamente a la rubia Hashiri, su tono de voz y su actitud eran demasiado frías, de alguna forma intimidante

-…Y dinos ya de una buena y maldita vez que es lo que quieren- completando lo dicho por la peli cielo, Sumireko miraba amenazante, no dejaría que Nio siguiera con sus juegos

-Como leyeron en la invitación que mandamos, las hemos reunido para una nueva Clase Negra ¿Por qué? Simple, porque ustedes han sido la mejor generación del Kurogumi, nunca hubo un grupo que las superara… además con ustedes tuve un vínculo más cercano que con los demás participantes ¿En serio, en serio creyeron eso de que las olvidaríamos? NUNCA… por eso hagamos una última Clase Negra, una edición especial-

-Bien si esta es una nueva Clase Negra, terminemos de una vez con el objetivo para largarnos de este lugar 3-

La peli rosa corrió a toda velocidad hacia Haru tomándola del cuello y la estampó contra la pared elevándola del piso, la fuerza ejercida contra la pelirroja era mucha y el aire comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones, pataleaba y se movía en un intento desesperado por liberarse, la mirada de Inukai llena de furia, no entendía de razones y continuó ejerciendo más fuerza; entre Sumireko e Hitsugi apartaron y sujetaron a la peli rosa, al caer Ichinose tosió y jaló aire a sus pulmones para recuperarse, Suzu y Shiena fueron en apoyo de la oji rosa ayudándola a que se estabilizara del ataque de Isuke

-Hey Isuke-sama por favor no te alteres, carajo siempre es lo mismo contigo, no sabes seguir instrucciones…-

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI- Isuke explotaba de nuevo, más furiosa y más fuerte, haciendo que Nio riera burlonamente mientras Hitsugi y Sumireko sometían a la peli rosa para que se tranquilizara un poco

-Cálmate de una buena vez Inukai-

-Gracias por detenerla chicas, de acuerdo Isuke-chan, relájate y escucha con atención, todas escuchen con atención: es una Clase Negra sí pero diferente, verán en esta ocasión Haru no es el objetivo, lo que deben hacer es cuidar a Haru… ¡todas deben cuidarse entre si ya que todas son el objetivo!-

-Explícate- Shiena necesitaba entender que era a lo que se refería la rubia

-El objetivo es sobrevivir, que Haru las cuide y que ustedes cuiden a Haru, sus caballeros están muy lejos de aquí pero al mismo tiempo cerca de ustedes- ¿a qué se refería exactamente? Todas miraban a Nio con duda - ¿Dónde están? Es una buena pregunta, todos ustedes se encuentran en un área muy especial de Myojo llamado la Isla pero en diferentes partes… así que como comprenderán en algún lugar de esta Isla las están buscando, pero sabemos que ustedes no son damiselas en peligro así que los ayudaran tratando de salir de aquí; el trabajo en equipo es fundamental para sobrevivir por lo tanto trabajar en equipo sería la única regla que deben seguir. Ustedes son los objetivos a eliminar al igual que sus familias, en especial sus familias, ¿Qué pruebas tendrán que superar en esta ocasión? No tienen ni idea, todo es para probarlas y que de nuevo saquen esas habilidades que tienen, llevarlas al máximo, al límite… ustedes se verán ayudadas o perjudicadas por los misterios que este lugar guarda. El premio es paz y libertad su deseo más grande ¿o no? Un último juego donde su recompensa es librase de una vez por todas de ese pasado maldito y por fin tener un futuro limpio- Nio entrelazó sus dedos y miró desafiante a sus compañeras, su sonrisa demoniaca no tardó en aparecer parecía que gozaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. Quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar todo lo que Hashiri les había dicho, tardaron en reaccionar tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, la primera en hablar fue Shiena, su actitud era casi suplicante, sus brazos la envolvían en un abrazo, lagrimas que se negaban a salir se acumulaban en sus ojos, la respiración un poco agitada, alzó la mirada encarando a Nio

-No puedo participar en esto… me niego a hacerlo… Hashiri pones en peligro dos vidas-todas comenzaron a comprender las palabras de la castaña e intercambiaban miradas esperando que lo que pensaban no fuera cierto

-¿Shiena a que te refieres exactamente?- Hitsugi preguntó de nuevo para que ese enigma se resolviera, la oji café llevó sus manos al vientre y bajó la mirada, el miedo se apoderaba de ella, casi en un susurro dijo

-E-estoy… estoy embarazada-

Todas miraron en dirección de la castaña, el estado en el que se encontraba no era el más conveniente y resultaba demasiado peligroso, diferentes reacciones hubo ante esa confesión pero una cosa era segura: nadie sabía que era lo que harían en esa situación. Haru se acercó para darle apoyo a Shiena, abrazándola por los hombros como si la estuviera protegiendo, encaró a Nio y con voz decidida habló

-Nio recapacita, Shiena no puede hacer esto, te lo suplico recapacita y déjanos ir- la rubia se puso seria y pensó por un momento las cosas, después cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-Es una pena Shiena-chan, primero felicidades pero lamentablemente estas dentro y el micro Takechi también. Lo siento aunque ¿sabes? Esto hará interesante el juego-

-¿Juego? ¿¡JUEGO?! PARA TI ESTO SOLO ES UN MALDITO JUEGO- Sumireko gritaba con furia descargando toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos al saberse incapaz de hacer algo.

Isuke dio un par de pasos poniéndose al frente del grupo, tomando su actitud arrogante encaró a Nio y señaló a sus compañeras

-Me niego a participar en esta tontería… Dime ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con una inepta, una anciana, una loli crecida, una ciborg y una embarazada? Isuke no cuida inútiles 3-

-Pues esta vez tendrás que hacerlo Isuke-chan… no es que tengas otra opción-

-¿Qué no se supone que cuidar de Haru era el papel de esa imbécil de Azuma?-

-Cierto… bien Inukai Isuke felicidades eres la nueva Azuma Tokaku… tendrás que cuidar de Haru; todas cuidaran de Haru… y Haru cuidara de ustedes-

La sexy peli rosa se enfureció ante esa frase que solo confirmaba su participación en el enfermizo juego de Myojo, estampó su pie contra el suelo y se cruzó de brazos mientras maldecía entre dientes, después de unos momentos Haru con mucha precaución se acercó y poniéndose frente a Isuke le extendió la mano en un gesto de buena voluntad

-Isuke-san no te queda de otra, debes hacer equipo con nosotras… entiende que no sobrevivirás de otra forma-

Esa orgullosa mujer se quedó mirando la mano frente a ella, pensó las cosas y dio una última mirada a su alrededor antes de tomar una decisión, rodó los ojos, suspiró y para sorpresa de todas estrecho rápidamente la mano de Haru. De mala gana la gran Inukai Isuke aceptó entrar al equipo "Estas tontas tienen razón. Un asesino es solitario pero Isuke ya no lo es así que no tengo otra opción me uniré a su estúpido equipo" aunque le desagradara la idea esta vez necesitaba ayuda

-Bien cuenten conmigo pero eso no significa nada ni cambia las cosas 3… Isuke las necesita y ustedes necesitan a Isuke pero marquemos límites y no comiencen a creer que seré diferente o algo así-

Las demás intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron, no tenían otra opción estaban juntas en esto quisieran o no regresaban a lo que habían jurado olvidar, Nio entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió gatunamente, miró a cada una

-Al salir de este cuarto comienza el juego, les esperan muchas pruebas, cuando salgan encontraran algo que las ayudara, considérenlo un regalo de mi para ustedes, una vez que estén listas deberán subir una escalera que las llevará a su destino, cuando lleguen ahí volveremos a hablar. Hasta entonces compañeras-

Después de que la imagen de Nio desapareciera un sonido retumbó en el lugar y una puerta se abría, respiraron profundamente y caminaron en esa dirección, llegaron a una habitación completamente diferente, en ella había una especie de armarios, bancas, sillas e incluso un espejo, era como si estuvieran en un vestidor en el que habían seis armarios con el nombre de cada una en la parte superior ¿Qué sorpresa les esperaba ahora?

-Armarios individuales que detalle 3-

Se acercaron con extrema precaución y al abrirlos quedaron en shock, sus viejos uniformes estaban ahí, se alejaban para poder admirarlos bien y saber si estaban a salvo, todo era normal y no había peligro incluso en cada armario habían botiquines, Isuke y Sumireko suspiraron aliviadas. Hitsugi tomó una nota que se encontraba en el espejo y la leyó en voz alta

-Espero aún les quede el uniforme. Con amor Hashiri Nio… ¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?-

Al tomar sus uniformes no pudieron evitar sentir nostalgia, si no hubiera sido por lo que fueron tal vez jamás hubieran conocido al amor de su vida, su pasado pudo no haber sido el mejor pero sin duda agradecían haber vivido aquello. Lentamente comenzaron a prepararse, estaban en silencio, cada una metida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. El silencio era roto por algunos sonidos del ambiente pero Isuke comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ante eso, debido a las heridas que tenía tardaba más que las demás y eso la ponía nerviosa, suspiró profundamente debía salir rápido de esa o se volvería loca "Ya sé cómo animar esto un poco" una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro cuando una idea le llegaba a la cabeza, miró de arriba abajo a cada una de sus compañeras y junto sus dedos, soltó una ligera risa para que las demás voltearan a verla

-Y dime Shiena-san… ¿Qué demonios le viste a la loca de Takechi? Vaya sabía que tu vida era miserable pero no a ese grado… supongo que ha de ser excelente en la cama, de otra forma no encuentro explicación para que te quedaras con ella 3- la peli rosa esperaba que la castaña se enfadara y gritara, quería provocarla solo para divertirse pero la reacción fue completamente diferente a la que deseaba. Una Shiena indiferente y seria habló sin mirarla, limitándose a seguir lo que estaba haciendo

-Bueno Inukai-san tú te quedaste con alguien pobre e insignificante, supongo que Sagae-san debió convencerte en la cama también, de otra forma no puedo comprender como fue que te quedaste con alguien que es tan poca cosa para ti- Isuke iba a propinarle un golpe a Shiena pero fue detenida por Sumireko, se miraron desafiantes por un rato hasta que fueron separadas por Suzu

-Pelear no nos servirá de nada, concéntrense y recuerden que somos un equipo… lo queramos o no. Compórtense y tratemos de llevarnos bien… todas nosotras- los preciosos ojos ámbar de Suzu miraron directo a los naranja intensos de Isuke logrando calmarla. Sumireko soltó a Isuke y ambas se alejaron

-Bien obaachan tu ganas- "Después de todo, las necesito para recuperarlas… y mi idiota me ha enseñado a trabajar en equipo". Se escucharon suspiros de alivio y cada una retomó lo que hacía, Suzu al ver el estado de la peli rosa decidió ayudarla

-Isuke-chan necesitas ayuda, deja el orgullo a un lado y no protestes. Ven conmigo-

-Oye tranquila obaachan 3 no eres mi madre o algo así… y te ordeno que dejes eso del chan, el sama tampoco está permitido, limítense al san o simplemente Isuke-

-Soy tu mayor Isuke-chan así que se buena niña y cállate. Sígueme y deja ya esa actitud-

La risa de todas no podía ocultarse, el ver como la peli cielo ponía en su lugar a esa mujer era algo maravilloso, Isuke estaba perpleja y extrañamente obedeció a Suzu "Haruki-chan ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo Isuke, deja ya de ocultarlo". Una vez que Haru estuvo lista fue con Sumireko

-Permíteme ayudarte- una sonrisa cálida como siempre en el rostro de Ichinose, la peli naranja asintió, después de un rato Haru rompió el silencio susurrándole a Sumireko

-Por cierto Hanabusa-san muchas gracias por defenderme de Isuke-san-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Haru-san, como lo dijo Hashiri debemos cuidarnos para sobrevivir, así que de ahora en adelante cuentas conmigo y yo cuento contigo-

El alivio se notaba en el rostro de la pelirroja, se sentía extrañamente a salvo y agradecía que fuera así "Al menos no estoy sola en esto" sonrió y siguió con lo que hacía.

-Debo admitir que tener puesta esta ropa de nuevo me hace sentir muy, muuuuuuy rara. Díganme que no soy la única que lo siente- Kirigaya se miraba al espejo, no podía dejar de hacerlo, lucía tan diferente y familiar al mismo tiempo, pensó en Chitaru ¿Qué sentiría la pelirroja al verla vestida así otra vez? Suspiró triste al recordarla y salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y mirar a una pelirroja siempre positiva

-Bueno Hitsugi-chan, tú luces muy diferente, ese uniforme es muy infantil y tú ya no eres una niña… aunque de alguna forma se siente bien tener esta ropa puesta de nuevo-

-Jojojo todas lucen diferentes, por obvias razones a la única que le queda a la perfección es a mí… por cierto Shiena-chan ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Podría estar mejor Shutou-sama, podría estar mejor- la mirada triste y perdida de la castaña no podía ocultarse, Sumireko cambio el tema para distraer un poco a su compañera

-En serio no puedo creer que yo vestía así… ¿Qué pasaba por mi cabeza?- una desesperada Isuke apartaba a todas del espejo y posaba ante el

-Al menos a MI me sigue quedando muy bien esta ropa 3…- lanzó una mirada asesina a todas y señalo la puerta al final de ese vestidor -Bueno vamos a quedarnos aquí paradas como estúpidas o podemos irnos ya-

Haru se puso al frente del grupo, miró con decisión hacia la puerta y luego volteó hacia el grupo, asintió y una vez listas comenzaron a planear lo que harían. Paso un largo rato llegar a un buen plan pero una vez que lo tenían salieron de esa habitación para encontrarse con una escalera que parecía infinita

-Ya saben lo que debemos hacer, Hitsugi-chan y yo iremos al frente, Hanabusa-san y Shiena-san en medio, Suzu-sama e Isuke-san en la retaguardia. Recuerden que nuestra prioridad es Shiena-san, cuidemos bien de ella. Bien ¿listas? ¡HAGAMOSLO!-

Un suspiro… todas darían lo mejor para lograr sobrevivir, tenían que hacerlo "Pronto estaremos juntos". Un objetivo… el miedo se iba para darle paso al valor "Todo estará bien". Y un motivo… luchar por lo que amamos siempre será recompensado, no hay mejor motivación que tener a alguien por quien vale la pena luchar "Ustedes son lo más valioso de mi vida, lucharé hasta el final. Lo juro"

La senda era mostrada, pasado y presente se volvían uno; el principio del fin llegaba para esas mujeres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquel gran helicóptero llevaba ya un largo tiempo volando, parecía que su destino no llegaría, todos comenzaban a desesperarse e impacientarse

-Oye Nio Jr. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos volando en esta cosa? Para ser sinceros ya nos hartamos de estar aquí-

Ikki reía ignorando los comentarios que le hacían, miraba algunas cosas en su Tablet y daba instrucciones a los pilotos. Evitó durante todo el trayecto interactuar con las familias "Es genial sentir el pánico que emana de su ser, ustedes asesinas no pueden evitar la tensión y sus hijos se sienten incomodos con esto… que divertido es verlos" una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del rubio quien señalaba algo afuera

-Paciencia mis queridas asesinas, paciencia. En unos minutos más estaremos cerca de la Isla-

Suspiros de molestia y cansancio se escucharon, resignados se quedaron de nuevo en sus lugares. Como el chico lo dijo después de unos minutos lograron ver algo en medio de ese mar. Desde el helicóptero en el que viajaban se podía admirar esa isla, era impresionante y gigantesca sería toda una aventura recorrerla ¿por dónde diablos tendrían a sus amadas? Las seis mujeres miraban con atención ese lugar

-Vaya esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- Chitaru llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza y suspiraba algo desesperada

-Hey Namatame-san… ¿en serio creíste que esto sería fácil?- Otoya miraba un poco desconcertada a la pelirroja

-Jamás pensé que fuera fácil pero no creí que sería así de difícil-

-Bueno ya no importa, tenemos un plan y hay que llevarlo a cabo. Piensen solo en eso- Tokaku siempre fría y calculadora se cruzaba de brazos ignorando el alboroto causado por la proximidad de enfrentarse al destino.

Todos los jóvenes miraban boquiabiertos el lugar y expresiones de sorpresa se escuchaban, después de todo un lugar así de bello e impresionante no se ve todos los días…

-Wow, este lugar es increíble… ¿no te parece?-

-Akira… el lugar es muy bello y eso pero créeme después de lo que ha pasado últimamente ya nada me sorprende- el peli purpura se cruzaba de brazos y miraba sin mucha emoción aquello, Akira lo miró detenidamente un momento y luego divertido dijo

-Te apuesto 1000 yenes a que si mi querido Seiki- extendió su mano que fue estrechada por su hermano para pactar

-Trato-

Minutos que se convertían en horas, instantes que hacían más grande la agonía y el ambiente lleno de incertidumbre, aquel chico rubio levantó sus brazos

-Oficialmente sean bienvenidos a la Isla-

El helicóptero descendía poco a poco hasta llegar a tierra y permitirle a los pasajeros bajar de ahí. Las primeras en salir a tierra firme fueron Tokaku, Chitaru y Haruki para comprobar que todo estuviera bien y no hubiera peligro, al inspeccionar de forma rápida el lugar hicieron una señal de aprobación

-Es seguro, bajen de ahí-

Otoya, Kouko y Banba volvieron a inspeccionar el lugar una vez que tocaron tierra solo para asegurarse que por ese momento estaban a salvo

Los chicos querían salir pronto de ahí, recordaron que tenían un plan y debían acatarlo por lo que esperaron una nueva señal antes de bajar, Chitaru rápidamente llegó al lado de su pequeño hijo y lo ayudó a salir

-Bien esta es la señal… creo- en un hilo de voz Hattori se dirigía a su hermana quien se encontraba frente a él, al voltear y ver lo nervioso que estaba, tomo su mano y revolvió el cabello gris de su hermano para que se sintiera mejor

-Tranquilo hermanito yo te cuido- sonrió un poco burlona al decir 'hermanito'

-¡Hi-Hikari! Te recuerdo que yo soy el mayor- un sonrojado chico encaró a la peli naranja que daba un gran salto para bajar siendo atrapada por su mamá, Hattori dudó en hacer lo mismo que su hermana pero al final fue convencido por Banba

-Solo sean valientes ¿de acuerdo?... _No lo olviden: no están solos-_ Banba sonreía de una forma rara, como si Mahiru y Shinya estuvieran al mismo tiempo hablando con ellos "Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto" los mellizos miraron a su mamá y sonrieron tímidamente.

Como era de esperarse las demás mujeres fueron por sus hijos, la paciencia se agotaba por lo que los herederos no esperaron más a su respectiva madre y comenzaron a bajar. Los Takechi salieron rápido y se quedaron un momento pues Akira de forma caballerosa ayudaba a Sakura mientras Seiki ayudaba a Haruka y a Natsu a bajar del helicóptero, el peli purpura no desaprovechó la oportunidad de sonreírles a esos dos como solo él sabía hacerlo obteniendo como resultado el sonrojo en los rostros de sus "objetivos"; después de eso se quedó mirando una de sus manos y se puso a pensar "Que curioso ¿Por qué me sentí así?" A pesar de que el gesto fue idéntico para los dos pelirrojos para Seiki no fue así sintiéndose particularmente extraño con uno de ellos, Akira notó cada detalle de eso, sabía cómo era su hermano y se acercó a él alejándolo un poco del grupo para llamarle la atención

-Sabes que estamos aquí para salvar a mamá, podrías por favor evitar tus coqueteos, no estamos en época de caza- el castaño desaprobaba las acciones del mayor quien reía al ver como su hermano tenía el ceño fruncido, tomó una de sus mejillas

-Siempre es época de caza hermanito y por si no lo has notado tengo una predilección por los pelirrojos… y mira a tu alrededor, hay muchas personas con esa descripción aquí-

Suspiro y rodó los ojos –eres un imbécil onii-chan- golpeándolo en el brazo acto seguido Seiki solo rio y fue con Otoya.

La ultima en bajar fue Irena quien resbaló un poco al tratar de bajar y estuvo a punto de golpearse en el suelo pero eso fue evitado por Sakura quien la atrapó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie

-Te tengo- y en ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron, la peli azul le sonrió a la peli rosa quien le devolvió la sonrisa "Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto"

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo? No te has lastimado ¿o sí?- Sakura puso una mano sobre el hombro de Irena quien negó suavemente con la cabeza

-Lo haré aunque si caigo me atraparías ¿verdad?-

Sakura guiñó su ojo y levanto su pulgar en señal de probación, Kouko agradeció a la joven Sagae su ayuda y revisó a su hija detalladamente para comprobar que se encontraba bien, la chica Shutou repetía una y otra vez que se encontraba bien y que no había necesidad de exagerar por un pequeño incidente sin importancia y después de eso un pequeño sermón sobre tener precaución y no tener la cabeza en la nubes.

A lo lejos Akira había visto aquel incidente y suspiraba decepcionado "Ojalá hubiera sido yo quien te atrapara" sacudió su cabeza para ya no pensar en eso.

-Bien, bien, pronto escucharan más indicaciones yo me largo de aquí antes de que todo comience, no quiero ensuciarme-

Todos miraron al rubio, quien señalaba al cielo, alejarse en ese helicóptero para que unos minutos después de otro helicóptero descendiera un grupo de matones como a los que habían enfrentado antes. Rápidamente Tokaku, Otoya, Kouko, Chitaru, Haruki y Banba se pusieron delante de sus hijos, preparadas y con sus armas en mano tomaron una pose de defensa esperando el ataque de esos sujetos, se burlaban de las mujeres y se preparaban a comenzar una pequeña guerra

-Vaya, vaya volvemos a vernos ¿eh? Esta vez no están solas, esto será más interesante, vamos a ver de que están hechas asesinas- el sujeto más alto y corpulento que al parecer era el jefe hablaba con un tono burlón y despectivo, él se había quedado detrás del grupo, no quería mancharse las manos tan rápido por lo que mandó a sus peones primero. Miraba retador a cada una de las mujeres, las estaba sub-estimando y eso le costaría caro

-NO SOMOS ASESINAS… ya no más- Otoya odiaba cada vez que se referían a ella con esa palabra, con un par de sus tijeras en mano amenazó a los matones

-Aunque eso no nos impide patearles el trasero- Haruki se tronaba los dedos demostrando que no tenía miedo y que si debía pelear lo haría

-JAJAJAJA… Bien, si eso quieren… ¡ATAQUEN!- los sujetos corrieron a toda velocidad en dirección de las mujeres quien voltearon a ver a sus hijos señalando al otro lado desesperadas por el shock en el que los chicos estaban, gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, los malditos sujetos se acercaban y ellas debían pelear

-¡RAPIDO CORRAN A REFUGIARSE!-

-¡VAYANSE DE AQUÍ!-

-CORRAN CON UN DEMONIO ¡CORRAN!-

Los herederos tardaron en reaccionar pero cuando lo hicieron corrieron si mirar atrás hasta estar en un lugar seguro, por ahora evitarían involucrarse en eso pues sus mamás estaban mejor capacitadas para eso. En esa huida el pequeño Ryu, ayudado por Irena, debido a la velocidad a la que iban su león de felpa cayó y en un desesperado intento por recuperarlo se detuvo para correr en dirección contraria, Irena trataba de evitarlo pero era inútil, Natsu quien corría detrás de ellos, tomó al león y a Ryu y corrieron al lado de Irena. Cuando por fin estuvieron lo más lejos posible y seguros, todos se miraban preguntando si estaban bien, Ryu temblaba de miedo, Natsu lo abrazó junto con Irena, y acariciando la cabeza del niño dijo

-Tranquilo Ryu-kun yo te protegeré- miró a Irena quien también acarició la cabeza del pequeño –ambos te cuidaremos-

-Es una promesa- Irena miró directo a los ojos de Natsu quien asintió. Ryu se sentía mucho mejor y abrazó a su león para así calmarse.

Como lo habían pactado todas trabajaron en equipo, el número de matones era el doble que ellas pero eso no sería impedimento; Tokaku junto a sus fieles cuchillas luchaba con un tipo frente a ella mientras le lanzaba ataques a otro lejos de ella, Haruki con su estilo de combate frente a frente peleaba con el sujeto más alto y corpulento del grupo quien maldecía por no poder atinar ni un golpe contra la pelirroja, Kouko no necesitaba de la fuerza bruta, elaboraba un plan rápido para que los sujetos cayeran en su trampa y fueran ellos mismos quienes se propinaran daño, la elegancia y maestría con la que Chitaru manejaba su leal katana era suficiente para acabar con sus enemigos al igual que lo hacía Otoya con sus fieles tijeras que en movimientos rápidos, agiles y certeros terminaban con los matones frente a ella, Shinya hacía su aparición y con la fuerza brutal que la caracterizaba mandaba al aire a quien se acercara a su enorme mazo.

Cada uno de los herederos miraba asombrado aquel combate, sus ojos abiertos y casi no parpadeaban, no querían perderse de ningún detalle "Esto es increíble… eres lo máximo" todo lo que los chicos pensaban se podía resumir en esa frase… no había dudas ya: sus madres eran las mejores del mundo.

La batalla no duró mucho, en unos minutos las seis mujeres habían acabado con los matones, tenían la respiración agitada por la adrenalina pero no sentían cansancio más bien se sentían raras: volver a pelear, las variadas sensaciones que da el estar en una batalla y el trabajo físico que eso implicaba las hacía sentir diferentes… algo que ya habían olvidado y que las hacía sentir extrañas. El líder miraba asustado y sorprendido aquello ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran perdido? Tembló al ver que se acercaban a él amenazadoramente

-¿Q-q-q-qué fu-fue lo que paso? Malditas sean ¿Qué hicieron?- el tipo temblaba y se alejaba de ellas

-Sigues tu idiota así que no huyas- Tokaku lanzaba una cuchilla como advertencia

Un ruido de motor de nuevo puso en alerta a todos y el líder sonrió, una escalera bajó y a prisa subió mientras advertía a todas

-Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos… lo juro- y se alejaba de ahí.

Corrieron al lado de sus hijos ya que la situación estaba controlada. Los jóvenes al ver que eran ellas quienes se acercaban salieron de su escondite para reunirse con ellas. Antes de llegar con Otoya, Seiki sacó su billetera y se la entregó a Akira mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Una vez todos reunidos la voz de Ikki se hizo presente, el sonido del aplauso lo acompañaba al igual que una sonrisa gatuna

-Bien, bien, bien mis queridas asesinas, muy bien, aún no han perdido el toque- suspiró aliviado -Como vieron habrá muchas sorpresas en este lugar… tenemos a muy buenos mercenarios, casi un ejército…-

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos a Banba así que manda a todos los mercenarios que quieras- Haruki señalaba con la cabeza a la peli plateada quien cargaba su mazo y ponía una cara que decía "¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir?"

-JAJAJA oigan no nos subestimen, no solo tenemos eso… verán es momento de ver que tan fuertes son ustedes y si aún tienen esos talentos que las caracterizaron y las hicieron las mejores hace 20 años, deben sobrevivir tanto física como emocionalmente ¿creen que las únicas amenazas que existen son físicas? Jajaja no me hagan reír; este lugar está diseñado para ponerlas a prueba en todos los aspectos de su vida por eso espero por su bien y el de todos que estén listas y sean fuertes… física, mental y emocionalmente-

Miradas amenazadoras sobre el rubio que solo sonreía, estar ahí sería una pesadilla ¿Qué tan fuertes eran? Ninguna de ellas lo sabía ¿Qué ten fuertes eran sus hijos? Tenían miedo de averiguarlo. Una cosa era cierta debían sobrevivir a eso, no había tiempo para debilidades, sacarían fuerza de donde fuera para recuperar su vida… pero la amenaza del joven Meichi en verdad las había alterado, aunque eso, claro, no lo demostrarían. Ikki se despidió de todos, las vigilaría desde otra lugar muy lejos de ahí

-Por el día de hoy las dejo, están en su Isla así que nos veremos pronto, Ikki fuera-

El helicóptero se alejaba dejándolos ahí a su suerte. Hicieron un círculo y las mujeres les explicaron a los chicos lo que harían, ellos atentos escuchaban. Pasaron mucho tiempo hablando y todo parecía estar en calma en aquel lugar. Una vez que terminaron esa "junta" con sus herederos, Tokaku miró al cielo

-Pronto oscurecerá. Es mejor que busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche-

-Azuma tiene razón… tomen sus cosas y vayamos de aquí-

Se adentraron con paso seguro a esa Isla, todos observaban cada detalle para no caer en alguna trampa, en esta ocasión caminaban por familias liderando los Azuma, seguidos por los Namatame, las Sagae, las Kaminaga, los Banba y por último los Takechi. Todo iba tranquilo, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de la naturaleza y no parecía haber cosas ocultas lo que aligero el ambiente. No tardaron mucho en encontrar un pequeño claro: el suelo era firme, los arboles proporcionaban sombra y las largas hojas los protegerían como si fuera un techo, la madera no muy húmeda podía ayudarles a hacer una fogata. Era un lugar bueno para pasar la noche y estar "a salvo" se detuvieron para decidir si quedarse ahí o seguir buscando posada

-No es un hotel 5 estrellas pero aaah al menos se ve seguro ¿Qué opinan?- Haruki llevaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para relajarse al mismo tiempo que observaba minuciosamente ese lugar

-Haruki-chan tiene razón, este lugar se ve bien… no creo que debamos ponernos exigentes por encontrar un mejor lugar…- Otoya estaba convencida de que no había nada malo en ese lugar, mirando a la pelirroja del pocky y levantando su pulgar en muestra de aprobación

-Además los chicos se ven muy cansados, ha sido un día difícil para ellos y ya necesitan descansar- Chitaru señalaba con la cabeza a los herederos quienes se veían agotados, sus madres estaban familiarizadas, y hasta cierto punto, acostumbradas a aquello pero ellos no, esto los estaba cansando de todas las formas posibles… si seguían así por este día se derrumbarían.

-Na-Namatame-san tiene razón, necesitan descansar… todos necesitamos descansar- Banba estaba preocupada por los jóvenes y los compadecía un poco.

-No es lo mejor pero de algo servirá- Tokaku asintió para alivio de todas

-Entonces si nadie tiene objeción alguna quedémonos en este lugar- Kouko se sentaba en el suelo haciendo un ademán a las demás de que hicieran lo mismo, los chicos al ver que se quedarían en ese lugar se "desplomaron" para descansar. Suspiros de alivio, algunas leves quejas por el cansancio y agradecimientos por el descanso

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, ya necesitábamos esto- casi al unísono los jóvenes hablaron haciendo que sus mamás rieran un poco ¿Cuánto más soportarían esos niños?

La noche no tardaría en hacer su aparición así que comenzaron a alistarse para descansar, Haruki y Chitaru fueron en busca de madera para la fogata, Otoya y Mahiru ayudaron a los chicos a hacer unos futones improvisados, cuando la madera llegó Tokaku y Kouko se encargaron de hacer fuego.

-Sobreviviremos esta noche ¿cierto papá?- Natsu se acercaba a Tokaku para sentirse más tranquilo

-Tranquilo hijo, así será- cariñosamente la peli azul acariciaba el rostro de su hijo para hacerlo sentir mejor

-Hey Azuma ¿es idea mía o te has suavizado?- Otoya miraba a la peli azul expectante mientras ésta le lanzaba una mirada asesina mostrándole una de sus cuchillas, dándole a entender a la oji turquesa que si no se iba de ahí terminaría muy mal. Takechi sonrió divertida alejándose

-No deberías comportarte así, tienes un hijo, una familia, es normal que tu corazón se derritiera un poco. Te comprendo muy bien en ese aspecto- Kouko le hablaba tranquilamente a Tokaku, ésta asintió dándole la razón pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Otoya la había molestado "Kaminaga tiene razón, no debería sentirme así… pero no me gusta que me vean débil, ese lado solo está reservado para mis dos soles".

Cuando el fuego estuvo listo se acercaron para calentarse un poco, nadie decía una palabra, el silencio les ayudaba a asimilar todo eso, no se sentían incomodos, se sentían comprendidos. Gracias al desayuno que habían tenido ese día nadie parecía tener hambre pero por su bien decidieron comer un poco, de nuevo cortesía de Myojo pues habían tomado algunas frutas, barras de chocolate y pequeñas cajas de cereal de la cafetería, se repartieron ese botín y alimentaron sus cuerpos, no era la mejor comida pero los hacía sentir bien

-Fue buena idea traer esas mochilas, bolsas o como quieran llamarlo-

-Tienes razón Banba-san, fue buena idea. Espero no nos estorben en un futuro- Chitaru respondía amablemente a su compañera, sintió como el pequeño Ryu se acomodaba en su regazo y bostezaba

-Papi… tengo sueño. Quiero dormir- tallaba con su mano sus ojos y abrazaba a su león

-Claro campeón, vamos a dormir…Volveré en cuanto mi hijo se quede dormido… Buenas noches a todos- Chitaru se alejaba del grupo cargando al peli azul hasta el lugar que se le había asignado mientras lo arrullaba. Los bostezos son contagiosos así que los demás jóvenes no tardaron en sentir cansancio

-Ustedes también deberían irse a dormir ya… mañana nos espera un día más cansado que el de hoy- Haruki levantaba a sus hijas de donde estaban sentadas y les indicaba el lugar donde dormirían, las chicas no protestaron y se despidieron de su papá

-Deben recuperar fuerzas así que sin peros vayan a dormir- Otoya les daba palmadas en la espalda a sus hijos para que se fueran, los chicos se estiraron y le dieron un beso a su mamá, agradeciendo que por fin descansarían

-Nosotras aquí los cuidamos- Banba miró dulcemente a sus mellizos y acarició suavemente su mejilla, ellos le devolvieron la caricia, Hattori tomó la mano de Hikari y se encaminaron a su nuevo lugar de descanso

-Okasama por favor descansa también, no quiero que te pase algo- Irena tomaba del brazo a Kouko y se acurrucaba, la pelinegra acarició suavemente el cabello de su hija

-Tranquila pequeña, estaré bien, tú necesitas el descanso más que yo. Anda ve a descansar- la joven Shutou asentía y se despedía para ir a dormir

-Papá ¿estas segura que no quieres que me quede contigo? Natsu es fuerte y aguantará- el oji rosa quería ayudar a su padre y haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo, Tokaku negó con la cabeza y puso una mano en el hombro del chico

-Yo estoy acostumbrada a esto, tú no. Debes descansar y reponer fuerzas, sé que eres fuerte y valiente, no necesitas demostrármelo así que ve a dormir- Tokaku le sonrió al pelirrojo quien le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó, Tokaku cariñosamente revolvía el cabello de su hijo, deseándole buenas noches se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a la peli azul.

Cuando por fin las seis quedaron a solas, se miraron algo sonrojadas pues habían mostrado su faceta maternal. Haruki no podía salir de su asombro al ver la despedida de los Azuma

-Esperen un momento Tokaku sonrió ¡LA CATASTOFRE SE ACERCA!- todas excepto la oji azul rieron ante ese comentario, la peli azul hizo un sonido de molestia y siguió avivando el fuego para no tener que dar explicaciones absurdas

_-JAJAJA ooooh Haruki ¿no te parece que exageras un poco?- _

-Bien Haruki-chan, he ahí tu tragedia, Shinya está con nosotros- Otoya levantaba las manos y señalaba a la peli plateada

-_Takechi, cállate ¿quieres? No estaré siempre con ustedes, solo quise darle un respiro a Mahiru, eso es todo- _Shinya se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, pensando en lo que pasaría con ella y Mahiru.

Minutos después llegó Chitaru, al ver el silencio en el que estaban todas se atrevió a preguntar si algo malo había pasado, Haruki y Otoya rieron dejando a la pelirroja con dudas, Shinya y Tokaku con una actitud muy seria por lo que Namatame miró a Kouko preguntándole de qué se había perdido, la pelinegra suspiró y acomodó sus lentes indicándole que se sentara

-Azuma sonrió, Haruki exageró, Shinya apareció y Otoya hizo una broma de eso… nada de qué alarmarse-

Chitaru parpadeo varias veces y una media sonrisa apareció, llevó una mano a su rostro para cubrirlo y evitar reír ante eso.

-Bueno, nada mal para ser nuestra primera noche-

La primera noche que pasarían en ese lugar ¿Cuántas más les esperaban? Rogaban porque no fueran muchas pero todo parecía indicar lo contrario. La noche era agradable y sin duda sería larga, esperarían el amanecer y con él las sorpresas que amenazaban su bienestar. Suspiros de nostalgia dejaron escapar e intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sería duro estar sin ellas, viviendo la agonía del qué será, decidieron romper el silencio y hablar de cosas sin importancia y repasar una vez más lo que había planeado. Todas tenían un motivo para luchar y un pensamiento en su mente "No te preocupes mi amor, ya vamos por ti"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El final de esa infinita escalera había llegado pero nadie esperaba encontrarse con eso, un pequeño cuarto de paredes gris que tenía dibujado un laberinto

-¿Pe-pero qué carajos…?-

Estaban asombradas, no tenía ningún sentido estar ahí ¿Por dónde saldrían? ¿Qué habría ahí afuera? ¿Y si no había nada más y ese era el lugar en el que esperarían? Caminaron por ese lugar, miraron las paredes y el dibujo en ellas

-¿Esto es un laberinto?- Haru tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos ese dibujo, con extremo cuidado de no caer en una trampa

-Un gran laberinto he de decir- la voz de Nio volvía como había prometido –Al subir esas escaleras han llegado a su destino final-

-Espera… ¿Quieres decir que estamos dentro de un laberinto?- Shiena masajeaba sus sienes, esa rubia le provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza por sus tonterías

-¡Bingo! Vaya Kenmochi-san no solo tienes la facha de intelectual ¿eh? Correcto están en un laberinto-

-Pero estamos en un cuarto cerrado ¿Cómo diablos dices que entramos a un laberinto? Genio 3- Isuke comenzaba a cansarse de esos jueguitos tontos, cruzada de brazos esperaba la respuesta de Nio

-Jajaja oigan no somos tan malos, les daremos un descanso. Mañana temprano la puerta de esta habitación se desbloqueara y podrán seguir su camino, al salir de aquí entran al laberinto dónde todo comenzará y sabremos de que están hechas mis queridas compañeras. Así que no repliquen y vayan a dormirse como buenas niñas-

-Nio… ABRE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ESA MALDITA PUERTA- Sumireko desesperada elevó el tono de su voz para exigirle a la juez que cumpliera con su demanda

-Oye Hanabusa-san ¿no crees que son demasiadas maldiciones? Alguien como tú no debe expresarse así- Hashiri reía burlonamente –No es no, mañana podrán continuar. Ya es de noche y las noches fueron creadas para descansar, dejen de comportarse como niñas pequeñas y váyanse a dormir, mamá Nio se los ordena-

-No vas a ceder ¿verdad Nio? Chicas… no tenemos opción, debemos esperar hasta mañana, esperar un nuevo día- Haru suspiraba cansada, no importaba cuanto rogaran, suplicaran o amenazaran, esa rubia no cambiaría de parecer. Pelear no era opción pues su rival no estaba presente, buscar una salida parecía imposible, no había más que hacer, se resignaban a esperar.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Nos quedaremos aquí- Hitsugi bajaba la cabeza, frustrada por no poder hacer algo más. Frustración: exactamente lo que sus rostros reflejaban.

-Sabía que lo harían, bueno me retiro para que ustedes puedan descansar. Mañana hablamos, linda noche- y Nio las dejaba en aquel lugar. Silencio. Pasaron un tiempo largo en silencio, caminaban, se recostaban, se sentaban, se recargaban en la paredes, miraban una y otra vez ese dibujo, la situación era algo incomoda pero al menos estar con más personas lo hacía pasable. Haru no soportaba ver así a sus compañeras, se puso de pie y sonrió

-Hey anímense. Piensen que tal vez es una buena opción estar aquí, tal vez estemos a salvo- la pelirroja era optimista y trataba de dar ánimos, poco a poco lo lograba hasta que alguien decidió contradecir eso

-Ichinose no seas estúpida y deja ese tonto optimismo de lado 3 estamos varadas en un lugar, no sabemos que nos vaya a pasar, no sabemos cómo están nuestras familias y por si no lo has notado esto está del asco, así que deja de decir estupideces 3- Isuke caminaba amenazante hacia Haru pero fue detenida por Suzu quien no se sentía intimidada por esa mujer, mirándola directo a los ojos

-¡ISUKE! Deja ya esa actitud que no ayuda, al menos Haru-chan intenta animarnos, si no vas a decir algo inteligente, cállate- las dos mujeres sostuvieron sus miradas por algunos segundos, hasta que Isuke se soltaba y volvía a su lugar. Era increíble ver como la peli rosa cedía ante Suzu. De nuevo el ambiente tenso, otro momento en silencio y una voz triste interrumpía

-Ichinose-san gracias por los ánimos que intentas darnos pero comprende que es difícil pensar como tú, la incertidumbre de no saber qué será de nosotros, que es de nuestras familias nos está matando- Shiena intentaba no quebrarse, Haru se sentó frente a ella y tomo sus manos

-Kenmochi-san ¿Qué es mejor? Deprimirse por solo pensar en lo malo o buscar un motivo para vivir pensando que ellos están bien… no sé tú pero yo confió plenamente en Tokaku-san y sé que está cuidando muy bien de nuestro pequeño… ¿Acaso no confías tú también en Takechi-san?-

Un rayo de luz, la respuesta a esa pregunta era un rayo de luz para la castaña, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y llevó una mano a su corazón, el saber la respuesta a esa pregunta la llenaba de valor, alzó su mirada y con decisión dijo

-Sí, confió plenamente en Otoya-

Haru sonrió al ver que había ayudado a Shiena y miró a las demás quienes asintieron, incluso Isuke asentía al saber que Haruki la salvaría una vez más. Lo había logrado, esa pelirroja había logrado devolverles algo de fe, cosa que sin duda las ayudaría a sobrevivir.

Con los ánimos más elevados, pasaron una noche tranquila, hablaron un poco y el silencio ya no era incómodo. Poco a poco el espíritu de solidaridad y compañerismo se hacía presente en ese grupo. Por esa noche no pasaron más problemas, descansaron pues aun lo necesitaban. Esperaban a que el nuevo día comenzara, no las vencerían tan fácil, no las derrotarían porque ellas no lo permitirían, tenían un motivo para seguir, rendirse no estaba permitido. "Si tú estás con nosotros, nada malo pasará. Tenemos la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, podemos lograrlo".

Esperar, solo quedaba esperar… un nuevo día iba a comenzar.

* * *

_*mira el calendario y piensa "Esta vez no he tardado tanto… creo O_O"* _

_Hola a todo el fandom de Akuma no Riddle \\(n.n)/ ¿Cómo les va? Espero muy bien. _

_Legan después de un rato vuelve a actualizar, lamento la demora en verdad lo lamento, esta vez no tengo una razón para justificar mi tardanza xD, tal vez la única sea que este cap. fue algo lento, se negaba a ser escrito, la inspiración iba y venía, esta vez no tengo a quien echarle la culpa de mi retraso u.u solo a la inspiración xD jajaja y miren que recibí una amenaza para actualizar pronto… por cierto que si funcionó eso de la amenaza n.n *cofsaludosaminofamiliacof* además claro de la presión social que sentí al ver que muchos actualizaban y yo no u.u ¿les parece que me cambie el apellido a Saburouta? Jajajaja. Ya en serio muchas gracias por su paciencia n.n_

_Como lo habrán notado fue un cap. corto a comparación del pasado xD y de corazón espero que haya sido de su total agrado. Ahora sabemos dónde andaban Haru, Hitsugi, Isuke, Shiena, Suzu y Sumireko ¿Qué les esperara? Eso ni yo lo se u.u _

_Como saben este fanfic es mío y de todos ustedes así que si tienen alguna idea que quieran leer en esta historia díganme que les gustaría, que situaciones les gustarían que pasaran, que piensan que pasará... Me agrada saber qué es lo que imaginan y piensan sobre esta historia así que si tienen alguna petición díganme y haré todo lo posible por escribirlo n.n_

_A todos los que leen mil gracias, a todos los que dejan review mil gracias, a todos y cada uno de ustedes muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia y apoyar mi trabajo, me hace muy feliz escribir y compartir con ustedes esta pasión tan grande, y me hace aún más feliz saber que les gusta mi trabajo, en serio muchas gracias :3 _

_Como siempre les digo que agradezco sus reviews y si gustan dejar uno siéntanse libres de expresarse y decirme lo que piensan, sienten, reflexionan, etc._

_Un abrazo a todos y nos estamos leyendo. Con simpatía… Legan Hanazono_

_PD. Sé que tal vez rompo muchas leyes de la naturaleza con lo de Shiena pero es la magia del yuri... y no explicare más xD jajaja pues la verdad es que me pareció un buen toque dramático. _


	6. Cap 6 Al día siguiente

**Cap. 6 Al día siguiente**

Un nuevo amanecer trae consigo una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo día es como una hoja en blanco en la cual decidimos que hacer. Con esa nueva oportunidad nosotros trazamos el camino a seguir, a veces estamos predispuestos por nuestro contexto a realizar algunas acciones pero siempre tenemos esa libertad de elegir nuestro camino, de ser dueños de nuestra vida y escribir nuestra historia…

Los amaneceres, dicen, son los espectáculos más bellos de la naturaleza. Mirar un amanecer es una sensación placentera que llena de energía y al mismo tiempo de paz a quien tiene el honor de presenciar lo glorioso del amanecer, o al menos eso dicen**… **

El sol comenzaba a levantarse majestuoso en el cielo, su suave luz comenzaba a iluminar tímidamente todo a su alrededor, la calidez se hacía presente y llegaba al lugar donde la nueva Clase Negra se encontraba. Esa noche ninguna durmió, todas velaron cuidando a sus hijos; volver a esa rutina era raro y hasta cierto punto nostálgico pero no dejaba de significar algo malo. Ver a los chicos durmiendo tranquilamente las llenaba de paz y al mismo tiempo de remordimiento: a sus ojos se veían tan frágiles, tan pequeños, tan indefensos pero confiaban en que ellos sacarían valor, fuerzas; estaban tomándolo con una madurez muy grande y eso se los agradecerían eternamente.

Tokaku fiel a su costumbre se encontraba a primera hora lista para empezar el día, las demás la miraban en silencio esperando lo que haría, se puso de pie y caminó a donde estaban todos dormidos

-Ya amaneció, no debemos perder más tiempo- dijo sin esperar una respuesta, tuvo que detenerse al sentir que alguien le tomaba del brazo

-Azuma… son unos niños, déjalos dormir otro rato…- el tono de voz de Chitaru era un poco suplicante, las demás asintieron a lo dicho por la pelirroja y decidieron apoyar su petición

-Sí, déjalos seguir en un mundo donde nada puede dañarlos, donde ellos están en paz, donde pueden olvidar el infierno en el que han caído- Otoya miraba en la dirección de los jóvenes y sus hermosos ojos turquesa reflejaban ternura

-Dales solo otro momento… nosotras a su edad teníamos grandes responsabilidades pero ellos simplemente no están acostumbrados, han tenido una vida diferente a la nuestra… por hoy dales una oportunidad- Haruki suspiraba, su voz triste evitaba que aquello no sonara con arrepentimiento, era una carga saber que por su culpa estaban en esa situación pero ya no había espacio para ese tipo de sentimientos

-La realidad puede esperar un poco más- Kouko se acomodaba sus lentes, cruzada de brazos, tenía los ojos cerrados meditando

-Por favor Azuma-san…- la voz de Mahiru gentil e inocente suplicaba porque la seriedad de esa peli azul cediera ante las peticiones. Ante la insistencia de sus compañeras, Tokaku suspiró y regresó a su lugar, se cruzó de brazos y observó el cielo

-Una hora más. Pero es todo- las demás se sintieron aliviadas y sonrieron ligeramente, aprovecharon el tiempo para meditar lo que harían y permanecieron en un silencio que no era incómodo, al contrario, los silencios parecían ser una forma de demostrar compañerismo, una muestra de solidaridad, era como si dijeran 'Estoy contigo'

Cuando el tiempo se cumplió Tokaku fue la primera en despertar a su heredero, Natsu estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano ya que casi siempre acompañaba a la peli azul a entrenar así que eso no sería trabajo difícil pero al llegar a donde Natsu se encontraba Tokaku simplemente no podía dejar de admirarlo: el pelirrojo dormía y balbuceaba algunas palabras, eso le traía recuerdos muy agradables; el joven Azuma tenía un sueño agradable pero debía despertar así que su madre suavemente sacudió su hombro y así poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, sonrió al ver quién estaba ahí e incorporándose lentamente se estiró, abrazó a la peli azul

-Buenos días papá-

-Buenos días Natsu…- la oji azul se perdió en la sonrisa del chico, sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse –alístate, será un día pesado y necesito enseñarte algunas cosas- sacudió el cabello del chico, señaló el lugar donde estaría y comenzó a alejarse

-Sip, en seguida voy- el chico seguía con aquella sonrisa e hizo un saludo militar, a pesar de todo el chico tarareaba una canción alegre provocando en la peli azul una muy leve sonrisa, aquella tonada la calmaba, no sabía por qué pero era así, asintió suavemente "Heredo tu sonrisa y tu encanto Haru, gracias al cielo que fue así". Pretendía seguir su camino pero se detuvo de nuevo a observar al chico, una montaña rusa de sensaciones se amontonaban en Tokaku quien odiaba sentir todo eso de golpe, Natsu se acercó y tomó sus manos, al contacto la peli azul salió de aquel trance y miró a esos optimistas ojos rosa que parecían sonreírle

-Yo también la extraño, ella es nuestro sol y sin ella todo se vuelve gris… pero ¿sabes algo papá? Ella siempre está con nosotros, aquí- Natsu llevó su mano al corazón y luego al de Tokaku, miró con seriedad al chico

-Siento que le fallé hijo, no quiero fallarte a ti también- remordimiento, la peli azul se reprochaba por eso

-No deberías sentirte de esa forma. Mamá es alguien fuerte. Te aseguro que no dejara que le hagan daño y también te aseguro que ella está pensando en nosotros con la misma intensidad en la que nosotros pensamos en ella- al oji rosa no le gustaba verla con ese ánimo tan decaído "Mamá no está aquí para animarte pero yo lo haré"

-Pero yo prometí algo y fallé- Natsu puso un dedo en la boca de Tokaku para que dejara de hablar, con una tierna voz dijo

-Papá… no pienses más en eso. Le fallarás a mamá si dejas de luchar, si dejas que esto te derrote. Dime ¿dejarás que eso pase?- la respuesta para Tokaku se hacía presente, volvía a tener voluntad y fuerza, una media sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos de nuevo, la frente en alto

-Jamás-

-Ese es el espíritu. Si estamos juntos lograremos lo que sea- el pelirrojo sonreía y levantaba la palma de su mano para que la peli azul la chocara pero lo que recibió fue un breve abrazo

-Gracias hijo- se separó y sacudió el cabello rojo del joven, camino al lugar señalado -te espero- el chico Azuma levantó su pulgar y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo pero una duda rondaba por la mente de Tokaku, se detuvo y giró para preguntar

-Por cierto Natsu… esa canción ¿Cuál es?- el joven rio por lo bajo y guiñó el ojo

-Secreto entre mamá y Natsu- la oji azul levantó los hombros y se fue

Las demás siguieron los pasos de Tokaku y poco a poco fueron con sus retoños, Chitaru apresuró el paso al ver como su pequeño peli azul se movía inquieto, movimientos bruscos y desesperados, la pelirroja llegó en el momento exacto en el que el niño despertaba

-¡MAMI!- Ryu se despertaba gritando aquella palabra, sudaba un poco y temblaba, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y sollozos se escuchaban, Chitaru lo abrazó y lo cargo, arrullándolo para calmarlo

-Tranquilo mi pequeño, tranquilo. Papi está aquí. De nuevo esas pesadillas ¿cierto?-

Limpiando sus lágrimas el pequeño Namatame asentía sintiéndose avergonzado. Chitaru tomó su barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos, sonrió cálidamente y terminó de limpiar las lágrimas de su hijo quien abrazó con fuerza a su león de felpa

-Se supone que ya soy un niño grande, esto no debería afectarme tanto- Ryu estaba un poco enojado, o mejor dicho, decepcionado consigo mismo e hizo un puchero, los preciosos ojos color rubí miraron con ternura y comprensión a ese pequeño, los protectores brazos de Chitaru rodearon a su hijo, con calma le dijo

-Todos tenemos miedo en algún momento. Tenerle miedo a las pesadillas no es malo, créeme yo he pasado por muchas, no te sientas mal contigo por eso. No estás solo, tu eres un niño valiente nunca lo olvides. Fue solo un sueño mi vida, papi está aquí contigo- el peli azul se separaba un poco de ese abrazo para ver directo a esos ojos que lo calmaban, aquellas palabras lo habían hecho sentir mejor y eso se notaba en la sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro, abrazó una vez más a Chitaru y depositó un dulce beso en la frente de la pelirroja quien acarició el rostro de su hijo "La inocencia y ternura se heredan, Hitsugi tenemos al niño más lindo del mundo" la ternura con la que miraba a ese pequeño era incomparable

-¿Hoy iremos por mami?- Ryu lanzaba esa inocente pregunta haciendo que algo dentro de Chitaru se sintiera mal, su hijo quería una respuesta clara pero por desgracia no se la podía dar, puso una mano sobre su hombro

-Esperemos encontrarla ¿de acuerdo?- eso era todo lo que el niño Namatame quería escuchar, eso significaba que su papi aun no perdía ni el ánimo ni las esperanzas, sonrió pues se sentía más tranquilo, se puso de pie y alzó sus brazos lleno de energía

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Preparémonos para ir por ella- y eso era todo lo que Chitaru quería escuchar para sentirse fuerte, tenía motivos para seguir y pelear con todas sus fuerzas por lo que más amaba, sonrió pues se sentía valiente al lado de su hijo. Una vez que estuvieron listos, se fueron tomados de la mano a donde se encontraban los Azuma.

Haruki hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reír en ese momento ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había visto así a sus hijas? Seguramente fue cuando eran pequeñas, tenía años, se acercó y se puso en cuclillas, acarició delicadamente los rostros de sus princesas, una sonrisa grande se dibujó cuando una idea se apoderó de su cabeza, encendió su teléfono solo para tomar una foto "Isuke se pondrá muy feliz cuando vea esto… Isuke…sama" su sonrisa se entristeció al recordar a su peli rosa, guardó su teléfono y dejó esa tristeza de lado para admirar de nuevo esa adorable escena: sus hijas abrazadas durmiendo juntas, Haruka se cubría bajo el abrazo protector de Sakura quien como buena hermana mayor cuidaba a su hermanita de cualquier peligro, ambas lucían tan inocentes, su mano semi cerrada sobre sus bocas, como tapándola. A Haruki le encantaba verlas así, sabía perfectamente que cada vez que dormían bajo ese abrazo protector era porque alguna de las dos tenía miedo o se sentía mal (casi siempre Haruka) pero con el paso de los años las cosas cambiaron, las diferentes y contrastantes personalidades de ambas y el natural crecimiento de las chicas habían logrado que algunas cosas cambiaran; también sabía a la perfección que sus hijas tenían una buena relación, se querían y amaban a su familia pero no lo demostraban muy bien, no sabían cómo hacerlo así que su forma de decir 'te quiero' era molestándose entre sí de distintas formas.

Por desgracia era hora de romper con esa linda estampa, la pelirroja comenzó a susurrar los nombres de sus hijas y a moverlas suavemente, poco a poco las jóvenes abrieron los ojos y dieron un grito al ver la posición en la que se encontraban, sorprendidas y sonrojadas comenzaron a pelear lanzándose acusaciones provocando que Haruki riera

-¿PE-PERO QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA? ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME ABRAZAS?- Haruka empujaba a Sakura hasta que estuvieron separadas, a esa pequeña tsundere no le agradaba mostrarse débil y el ser observada por papá cuando estaba en esa debilidad mucho menos

-Pero si TÚ me abrazaste. Es más, ahora que recuerdo anoche me pediste que lo hiciera- Sakura se estiraba y bostezaba para despertar totalmente, Haruka al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojó tanto que su cara hacía juego con su cabello, comenzó a lanzar manotazos a su hermana mayor quien trataba de evitar esos golpes. Haruki no podía contener más la risa, llevó sus manos a la cabeza y solo observó "Ah poesía en movimiento"

-¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA! SAKURA ERES UNA TONTA… Y TÚ PAPÁ DEJA DE BURLARTE- la pelirroja se acercó algo amenazante a Haruki quien bajó los brazos y los puso frente a ella para protegerse

-Lo siento, lo siento Haruka pero es que jajajaja siempre están peleando ustedes dos, es muy raro verlas así, tierno pero raro, me han alegrado el día- cerró los ojos esperando la lluvia de puños que recibiría pero lo que recibió fue un abrazo y un ligero golpe en su brazo

-Papá… tonto… 3 deja ya de burlarte de Haruka- hizo un tierno puchero al ver a Haruki pero eso cambió por una mirada asesina cuando miró a su hermana –y tú… más te vale no decir nada o si no lo pagarás caro 3-

-Tranquila hermanita tú secreto está a salvo conmigo… miedosa-

-¿Perdón 3? ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Lo que escuchaste…-

-Ok, ok ya es suficiente. Alístense que nos esperan- Haruki recibió un beso de buenos días de sus hijas y ellas a cambio un pocky de buenos días, una vez listas fueron al improvisado punto de reunión.

Kouko miró un largo rato a su hija: su semblante tranquilo y su respiración suave, se veía tan en paz; la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentirse enojada por llegar a interrumpir esa serenidad, miró al cielo y pensó la mejor forma de despertarla pero se frustraba al no encontrar la manera perfecta "Suzu es la que sabe hacer estas cosas, me siento torpe. Conozco a mi hija ¿Por qué diablos no puedo hacer esto sola?" suspiró pesadamente y al final se decidió por acariciar suavemente la cabeza de su hija mientras la llamaba. Irena poco a poco abrió sus tiernos ojos y miró dulcemente a su madre, sonrió y la abrazó para después hacer una pequeña reverencia, Kouko imitó la reverencia, habló decidida y acarició brevemente el rostro de su hija mientras decía

-Cuando te levantes por la mañana, piensa en el precioso privilegio de estar vivo, respirar…-

-…pensar, disfrutar y amar. Eso lo dijo Marco Aurelio ¿me equivoco okasama?- Irena interrumpía a Kouko para terminar de decir aquella frase, la pelinegra miró un poco sorprendida a su joven hija, aplaudió en señal de aprobación y asintió

-Vaya, vaya, Irena… me sorprendes hija, muy bien, veo que has estudiado- la joven se sonrojo levemente asintiendo, se sentía orgullosa de haber obtenido el reconocimiento de su madre… eso simplemente la hacía sentir muy bien

-Claro okasama ¿o acaso crees que siempre estoy perdida en la música?- Kouko la miró incrédula y se cruzó de brazos -Bueno si, siempre estoy en la música pero tengo mis momentos de seriedad- Irena guiñó el ojo y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, Kaminaga suspiró y una muy sutil risa dejó escapar, risa que se apagó en cuanto vio que su hija bajaba la mirada, aquella sonrisa ya no estaba y sus alegres ojos se apagaban, se acercó y llamó a la joven quien sin mirar a su madre en voz baja dijo

-Será difícil despertar sin el beso que okasa me da… sin sus abrazos… sin poder ver su mirada que me llena de paz… sin su suave voz que es música para mi… la extraño- la peli azul suspiraba triste y se abrazaba a sí misma, Kouko no permitiría que esa alegría y esa paz se fueran de su hija, se acercó y la abrazó para animarla

-Lo sé hija, yo pienso y siento lo mismo pero tranquila, estaremos bien… Además pasaremos tiempo de calidad ¿o acaso es tan terrible estar conmigo?- eso era todo lo que la joven Shutou necesitaba, poco a poco retomo esa tranquilidad tan suya, sonrió y tomó del brazo a la pelinegra

-Jojojo oooh okasama no digas eso, sabes que adoro estar contigo. Ven será un día largo- Ambas se alistaron, mientras Kouko observaba a su hija asintió con una suave sonrisa

-¿Sabes algo hija? Una ventaja de esta situación es que descansaré de tu música- la oji ámbar rio y colocó unos audífonos alrededor de su cuello

-Por ahora okasama, por ahora- ambas tomadas del brazo fueron con los demás.

"Cuando eran niños siempre dormían así cada vez que se sentían demasiado cansados. Es lindo ver que algunas costumbres no cambian con el tiempo" los chicos Takechi dormían profundamente, tenían la misma pose de cuando eran niños: Seiki boca abajo mientras uno de sus brazos cubría la cara de Akira y éste boca arriba mientras una de sus piernas estaba en la espalda baja de su hermano, el cansancio era tan grande que ninguno sentía el peso del otro. Otoya sonrió dirigiéndose con un tono dulce a sus hijos mientras los picaba con su dedo índice

-~Se-i-ki-kun… A-ki-ra-kun…~ vamos hijos, hora de despertar, hora de despertar- cantando con una tierna tonada sus nombres los jóvenes fueron despertando lentamente, el primero en hacerlo fue Seiki quien aún despierto seguía en esa posición

-Buenas ma… ¿huh? Oye ¿estás encima de mí o algo así? Siento algo pesado sobre...- el peli purpura iba a levantarse pero algo se lo impedía fue entonces cuando sintió algo en su brazo

-¿Fofrías fitar fu frazo fe fi fara? Fo fuefo fespifaf- Akira se sentía molesto por despertar con el pesado brazo de su hermano en la cara, cruzado de brazos esperaba a que Seiki se moviera y lo dejara libre, los dos peli purpura reían ante la pose del castaño "En este momento tú estarías diciéndonos que no es gracioso y que dejemos de burlarnos pero tendrías una sonrisa porque también te parecería gracioso ¿o me equivoco Shiena?" Otoya miró al suelo, movió su cabeza negando para inmediatamente después levantarla. Cuando por fin Seiki quitó su brazo, Akira tomó aire y miró enojado al peli purpura

-Gracias onii-chan… por no asfixiarme esta vez- el chico castaño tenía el ceño fruncido y su voz era sarcástica, se levantó poco a poco arreglándose lo mejor que pudo

-Al contrario, gracias a ti hermanito, esta vez no mordiste mi brazo o me pateaste, aunque creo que terminaré con dolor de espalda- el peli purpura imitó el tono de voz de su hermano, perezoso despertaba y se estiraba molestando al menor, quien trataba de defenderse ante la risa de Seiki

-¡YA DEJAME! ¡TARADO!- Akira estaba molesto y le mostró la lengua al mayor quien solo reía

-Cuida tu lenguaje Akira… no querrás que te acuse- moviendo su dedo de lado a lado en un signo de desaprobación Seiki se ponía serio para inmediatamente después reír, igual le mostró la lengua y el castaño intentó tirarle un golpe que fue desviado por el joven mayor pasando su brazo alrededor de Akira y tomándolo por el cuello y comenzó a sacudir su cabello con fuerza. Gritos y risas era común ver eso en el hogar Takechi y eso de alguna forma hacía sentir bien a Otoya pero para su desgracia debía romper con ese estado de bienestar. La peli purpura se paró frente a sus hijos quienes ignoraban que ella se encontraba ahí por seguir con su juego

-Chicos, chicos…- voz suave al principio -¡OIGAN! YA CÁLMENSE- que tuvo que ser cambiada por un grito que llamara la atención de los jóvenes -Guarden energía para el día- Otoya les sonrió y sacudió el cabello de ambos obteniendo una sonrisa amable

-De acuerdo, tú ganas… Por cierto ma, disculpa mi falta de educación, no te he dado los buenos días- Akira se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Otoya

–Hey Akira ahora me dejas como un maleducado, no es justo. Buenos días ma- Seiki besó también la mejilla de su madre

-Oh vaya cuanto amor. Bien dense prisa, nos esperan por allá- señaló con la cabeza al punto de reunión y los jóvenes comenzaron a darse prisa alistándose.

Los últimos en despertar, fieles a su costumbre, fueron los Hanabusa. Banba comenzaba a desesperar al no poder despertar a sus hijos, su problema de sueño era un dolor de cabeza y sin Sumireko a su lado no tenía idea de qué hacer con esos chicos. Las ideas se estaban agotando al igual que la paciencia

-¿Qué acaso nada funciona con ustedes? ¿Qué debo hacer? Díganme ¿QUÉ HAGO?- la peli plateada levantaba sus brazos al cielo y suplicaba por alguna intervención divina que bajara y la ayudara en esa situación que se tornaba complicada, los chicos parecían no prestar atención al mundo exterior, no daban señales siquiera de despertar un poco. Banba se dejó caer al suelo sentándose y suspiró

"-Me rindo-"

"_-Hey Mahiru no podemos rendirnos, esos chicos deben despertar de alguna forma. Vamos un intento más-"_

"-Shinya, no va a funcionar hemos hecho todo-"

"_-No todo. No te rindas, venga una vez más-"_

Mahiru suspiró pesadamente mirando de nuevo al cielo, cerró los ojos pensando que podría hacer cuando sintió a alguien acercarse, al abrir los ojos vio a Otoya quien le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie

-¿Problemas con tus hijos?- volteó a ver a los mellizos

-Algo así… tienen el sueño pesado. Todas las mañana pasamos por este martirio, realmente no sé qué hacer- Mahiru miraba a sus hijos y no podía dejar de pensar en lo parecidos y diferentes que eran al mismo tiempo. Los jóvenes Hanabusa estaban muy bien coordinados, su respiración tenía el mismo ritmo e incluso la posición en que dormían era la misma, sus manos casi se tocaban y si alguno hacía un movimiento casi al instante el otro lo imitaba pero aun en esa similitud cada uno le ponía su toque personal. Otoya llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla para pensar en algo y una idea traviesa atravesó su mente, sonrió un poco maliciosa "Después de todo qué es la vida sin un poco de diversión y riesgo". Como si estuviera acechando a una presa, Otoya comenzó a caminar alrededor de los jóvenes, Banba solo la miraba sin comprender que pasaba, cuando terminó su recorrido, la peli purpura se acercó a la oji amatista y lentamente comenzó a sacar sus tijeras

-Tengo una idea para despertar a tus hijos Banba-chan. Podría usar algunas de mis tijeras y…- Banba abrió los ojos horrorizada y encaró a su compañera

-¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS PASA POR TU CABEZA TAKECHI-SAN? NO VOY A LASTIMAR A MIS HIJOS- con la fuerza que tenía Banba tomó por el cuello de su camisa y levantó un poco del suelo a Otoya mirándola amenazadoramente, su voz era la de Mahiru pero su mirada la de Shinya: furia y calma hechas una. La peli purpura sonrió y calmadamente tomó las manos de la oji amatista quien reaccionó al contacto y la bajó, Mahiru sacudió su cabeza, Otoya acomodó su ropa, se miraron directo a los ojos

-Yo pensaba en hacer ruido con ellas, tú sabes, chocarlas entre sí para que produjeran ruido. No te alteres no dañaría a ninguno de ellos- Otoya guiñó un ojo y reía por haberle jugado esa broma a la peli plata "Fue divertido pero Shinya seguro me matará" puso una mano en el hombro de la oji amatista, quien un poco avergonzada por su actitud alcanzo a susurrar un lo siento que fue escuchado por Otoya quien hizo un ademán con la mano para no darle importancia

-Ya en serio, creo que deberías considerar usar un poco de rudeza, no estaría de más. Es hora de sacar la artillería pesada- señaló al gigantesco mazo, se despidió y se alejó. Mahiru pensó un momento lo que la peli purpura le había dicho, tal vez esa loca idea no lo era tanto

"_-Mahiru hazlo, la psicópata tiene razón es hora de la artillería pesada-"_

"-Tienes razón Shinya… además Takechi-san fue sincera con lo que dijo… ha cambiado-"

"_Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Es hora de despertar-"_

Gracias a la idea de Otoya y a los ánimos de Shinya, Mahiru tomó el mazo y lo estrello contra el suelo que retumbo mientras gritaba un 'DESPIERTEN, DESPIERTEN YA ES HORA'. Los chicos alarmados gritaron y dieron un salto despertándose totalmente alerta y sin saber qué diablos era lo que ocurría

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH LO QUE SEA YO NO FUI- Hikari levantaba los brazos para mostrar que no ocultaba nada y se quedó parada en su lugar, mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza como si estuviera detenida

-RAPIDO AL PISO Y RUEDEN O CORRAN O ESCONDANSE, LO QUE SEA PERO RAPIDO- mientras Hattori víctima de un ataque de nervios no sabía qué hacer y se tiraba al suelo, y se levantaba, se ponía en cuclillas y volvía a ponerse de pie

Ni Mahiru ni Shinya pudieron contener la risa: las expresiones de los dos Hanabusa eran muy graciosas, el ataque de risa que sufría Banba fue lo que hizo que Hattori y Hikari reaccionaran, al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho se ruborizaron de vergüenza "Lo hizo de nuevo" molestos se cruzaron de brazos y esperaron a que su mamá se calmara

-Hasta hace cinco minutos estaba conforme pero ahora comienzo a odiar esa cosa- con la mirada señalaba al mazo

-Hattori, ya somos dos- si las miradas pudieran fulminar de verdad las cosas, aquel mazo habría sido destruido muchas veces

Mahiru dejó de reír al ver la actitud de sus hijos, les hizo una señal de que se acercaran "Cuando se enojan ponen la misma expresión que Sumi…reko" esto último la puso un poco triste

"_Yo también la extraño pero anímate por ellos" _Shinya tenía razón, Mahiru dejó esa tristeza a un lado y cuando tuvo a sus hijos frente a ella, levantó los hombros

-Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Ya se los había dicho niños, en verdad que no me dejan otra alternativa… y sin su madre con nosotros se vuelve mucho más difícil- los mellizos detectaron tristeza en esa última frase. Para los tres, bueno, para los cuatro sería difícil vivir sin la hermosa presencia de Sumireko pero debían hacerlo de otra forma no podrían salvarla

-Nos esforzaremos para cambiar eso…- la chica peli naranja abrazó a su madre para animarla

-Lo prometemos- el joven oji amatista tomó delicadamente la mano de Banba y depositó un tierno beso en ella. Mahiru y Shinya se sentían bien ante esas muestras de amor y sabían que nada podría derrotarlas

-Muy bien entonces ¿Qué esperan? Alístense para el día de hoy, solo faltamos nosotros- levantó su pulgar y señaló al lugar donde ya todos se estaban reuniendo. Los chicos no tardaron nada en estar listos y caminaron para conocer su nuevo destino.

En aquel improvisado punto de reunión, un nuevo debate ponía en encrucijada a las cabezas de cada familia: ¿Dónde entrenarían? Tokaku examinó el lugar en el que estaban: no era el adecuado

-Debemos entrenar a los chicos- con seriedad habló

-Eso ya lo sabemos Azuma, ese es al acuerdo al que habíamos llegado… pero algo te está inquietando. Suéltalo ¿Qué te pasa?- Haruki tenía esa actitud relajada que contrastaba mucho con la de la peli azul, se encontraba tensa por más que lo pensara no podía llegar a una solución

-Estamos en un espacio pequeño. Entrenar aquí será difícil debido a la cantidad que somos por lo tanto tenemos solo dos opciones: una adentrarnos o salir a la playa- La respuesta no era tan difícil ¿Qué lugar es amplio y parece una buena opción?

-Ejercicio en la playa ¿eh?- Otoya llevó su mano a la barbilla pensando en aquella posibilidad

-Esa idea suena… bien, bastante bien- Chitaru se sentía extrañamente animada con esa idea

-Creo que los chicos se sentirán mejor en ese lugar- Mahiru se sintió tranquila con la idea

-Además a partir de ese punto podemos encontrar un mejor camino a seguir- Kouko comenzaba a planear el siguiente paso en cuanto llegaran a ese lugar

-Entonces no se diga más: ¡A LA PLAYA!- Haruki levantaba un brazo enérgica y los chicos emocionados gritaron

Se dirigieron a la playa en la formación que habían utilizado el día anterior, no tardaron en llegar y cuando estuvieron en la playa los herederos corrieron para acercarse a la orilla del mar y mirar todo el lugar, todos se quedaron admirados, en verdad era un lugar muy lindo, paradisiaco, increíble que aquel lugar sirviera para un juego enfermizo

-No se confíen, no sabemos que podemos encontrarnos. No se alejen demasiado- Tokaku gritó para que pudieran escucharla ya que ella y las demás se quedaron lejos de la orilla

-¿Cuál es la prisa Tokaku?-

-Sabes bien cuál es la prisa Takechi- la peli azul miraba con algo de enfado a su compañera quien hacia un ademán de poca importancia con las manos

-Déjalos disfrutar por un rato de esto, un lugar así no se ve todos los días- cruzó los brazos en una forma relajada

-Otoya tiene razón, relájate por un minuto Azuma, no te hará daño- Haruki tomaba un pocky para relajarse y chocaba la mano de Takechi como apoyo, Tokaku las miraba con seriedad, Chitaru puso la mano sobre el hombro de Azuma

-Ellas tienen razón. Dijimos que los chicos necesitaban poner de su parte y lo han hecho muy bien; parece que lo están tomando bastante bien… por eso no creo que debamos presionarlos-

-Insisto en que no deberíamos bajar la guardia pero está bien, un minuto más-

-Azuma-san, te has suavizado…- Tokaku fulminó con la mirada a Kouko quien sin sentirse intimidada siguió con lo que estaba diciendo -No pongas esa expresión, no es nada malo; es bueno y no deberías sentirte mal por eso-

-Tsk- la peli azul bufó y se cruzó de brazos molesta. En ese momento su humor no era el mejor y con lo que pasaría a continuación solo empeoraría

-Por cierto Tokaku… tu hijo es idéntico a Harucchi… ¡Qué lindo es! Dan ganas de abrazarlo- Otoya hizo una expresión tierna cuando habló del chico, llevó las manos a sus mejillas y se movió ligeramente de lado a lado. Acto inocente que hizo estallar a la oji azul quien recordó lo que había pasado con Otoya y Haru

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO!- Tokaku furiosa amenazó a Otoya, ésta simplemente alzó sus hombros y sonrió "Tú reacción es divertida pero me molesta"

-Oooh diablos veo que nadie cree que en verdad he cambiado, eso duele- un tono de voz exageradamente dramático junto con una actuada pose, rio y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la peli azul para calmarla -Tranquila Tokaku, no le haré nada, puedes confiar en mi… todas pueden hacerlo- y caminó hacia la playa para ir con sus hijos.

Una mirada fría y desconfiada, Tokaku se negaba a creer en el cambio de Otoya, las demás lo notaron y hablaron con ella

-Al menos podrías darle el beneficio de la duda, he de confesar que creo que Takechi Otoya ha cambiado de verdad- Chitaru se acercaba y ponía una mano en el hombro de la oji azul sonriéndole tranquilamente

-El no estimular a un hombre porque ha cometido un error es impedirle que pueda mejorar. Si un hombre, que ha fallado una vez, demuestra, mediante una conducta irreprochable y de acuerdo con las reglas, que lamenta sinceramente su error, ese hombre resulta profundamente útil al servicio de los demás… Eso fue escrito por alguien muy sabio y resume lo que estamos viviendo: dale una oportunidad a Takechi-san- Kouko cruzada de brazos recitaba aquel consejo que había leído tiempo atrás en un libro, esperando que no fueran palabras vacías para la peli azul

-El amor hace milagros… Takechi-san ha cambiado, no lo duden… ese instinto asesino, esa sed de sangre y muerte se han ido de ella. Confiemos en Takechi-san, ella es alguien mas- Mahiru estaba convencida del cambio de su compañera, lo había visto con sus propios ojos esa mañana

-Además… ¿no es Haru-chan quien siempre habla del perdón? Deberías haber aprendido algo de ella después de tantos años- Haruki ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Tokaku y le guiñaba el ojo

Eso último hizo reaccionar a Tokaku, separándose un poco de sus compañeras suspiró y miró al cielo, pasó su mano por el cabello para después bajar a su cuello

-De acuerdo, tienen un punto todas ustedes… le daré una oportunidad a Takechi y trataré de confiar en ella, pero no bajaré la guardia- no le podían pedir más a la peli azul pero eso era suficiente, aquello era un gran paso. Asintieron más tranquilas y miraban a la peli purpura: no había duda era una nueva Takechi Otoya.

Después de un breve silencio, Haruki habló

-Parece que este lugar está bien, si no tienen ningún inconveniente iré con mis hijas- y sin más caminó en dirección de sus herederas, las demás asintieron y siguieron los pasos de la pelirroja, Tokaku se dirigió a las demás

-En unos minutos más nos reuniremos de nuevo. Tenemos asuntos que hablar-

Pasaron un rato con su respectiva familia; Tokaku llamó a su hijo quien corrió a toda velocidad para estar a su lado, una seria peli azul le habló

-Bien hijo, veamos si has aprendido algo en todo este tiempo juntos-

-¿huh? Me estás pidiendo ¿una pelea?-

-Mejor velo como un entrenamiento ya que eso será… ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación?- Tokaku se impacientaba al ver que su hijo estaba parado sin hacer movimiento alguno, Natsu estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría, miraba expectante a Tokaku

-Papá ¿estás segura? Realmente no quiero lastimarte-

-No lo harás, soy un asesino élite… en todos estos años nadie ha podido vencerme- una expresión retadora -Veamos que tienes- Tokaku confiaba demasiado en sí y con la mano le pidió a su hijo que se acercara, Natsu suspiró resignado y dio un breve masaje a su cuello acercándose a la peli azul

-Bien tú lo pediste-

Los dos Azuma tomaron sus posiciones, ninguno de los dos parecía querer atacar.

-Vamos ¿Qué esperas Natsu? Atácame-

-Oye papá… No eres tú quién me dice que debo esperar a que me ataquen. Siempre me has dicho que el mejor ataque es la defensa ¿o acaso es al revés?- Natsu ponía un dedo en su barbilla con actitud pensativa

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas?-

Una confundida Tokaku bajaba la guardia y eso le costaría pues fue ahí cuando Natsu vio su oportunidad y lanzó su primer ataque sorprendiendo totalmente a su peli azul "¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?" Natsu sostuvo una pelea con Tokaku y para sorpresa de ésta el chico peleaba muy bien, casi al par de ella "Tienes algo de Azuma después de todo" Tokaku sonrió suavemente al ver algo de ella en ese chico, con un movimiento rápido y certero la oji azul daba por terminada la batalla con su hijo a quien había logrado inmovilizar; Natsu respiraba agitadamente por su combate pues se había esforzado al máximo, Tokaku orgullosa de su heredero se acercó y sacudió el cabello rojo del chico con cariño

-Lo has hecho muy bien, pero aun te falta. Trabajaras más duro ¿de acuerdo? Pero será después-

Tokaku impaciente, no quería perder más tiempo, así que le pidió a Natsu que la ayudara a reunir a todos.

-Natsu por favor diles a todas las familias que vengan. Hay instrucciones que dar-

-A la orden- el joven hacia un ademan cual soldado, pero algo lo detenía, una inquietud que lo ponía nervioso, tomó un poco de valor y se dirigió a su peli azul -A propósito papá… tengo una idea que me gustaría llevar a cabo-

-¿De qué se trata?- el chico tímidamente se acercó a la oreja de su papá y susurró la idea que tenía, Tokaku estaba admirada y asintió

-Excelente idea hijo, si los demás te apoyan hazlo- sonrió para animar al joven que entusiasmado fue a cumplir su tarea. La peli azul lo miraba irse y asentía feliz "Es bueno que demuestres determinación y liderazgo" 

***Mientras en varios lugares de esa playa…***

Haruki se acomodaba los guantes de pelea mientras hablaba con sus chicas quienes miraban atentas cada movimiento -Miren, estoy segura que mamá va a golpearme por haberlas traído y exponerlas a un peligro tan grande como este- Haruki imaginó a Isuke con su mirada asesina mientras amenazante decía 'Matare a esa idiota cuando la vea' y tembló -Por favor no hagan que me mate por no haberlas cuidado bien o enseñado a defenderse como se debe-

-¿En serio crees que mamá te mataría por esto?- Sakura incrédula e inocente dudaba de aquella supuesta situación. Las dos pelirrojas miraron a la peli rosa, una ceja levantada y mirada seria, su cara expresaba "No jodas ¿Aún dudas que no lo hará?" Suspiraron, Haruka golpeó en el brazo a su hermana y se cruzó de brazos, Haruki puso una mano en el hombro de su hija mayor y pacientemente le dijo

-Sabes que lo hará Sakura-chan… Así que por favor, POR FAVOR, aprendan algo antes de que queden huérfanas de padre- la pelirroja mayor juntó sus manos suplicando y puso una expresión de cachorrito. Las dos chicas sonrieron y prometieron que darían su mayor esfuerzo. Papá Haruki levantó su pulgar y comenzó a explicarles como las entrenaría, Sakura se encontraba entusiasmada, los deportes y el ejercicio eran lo suyo pero Haruka…

-Espera un momento papá 3 estas diciendo que haremos deporte ¿al aire libre?-

-Aaammm sí. Esa es, precisamente, la idea Haruka-chan- Haruki sonreía pero estaba confundida por la actitud repentina que tomaba su hija "Pero hace cinco segundos habías dicho que darías lo mejor de ti… Ay Haruka, debimos llamarte Isuke"

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ni creas que yo haré algo así 3 estás equivocado, muy equivocado. Me niego- la joven pelirroja orgullosa y un poco indignada, se cruzó de brazos y tomó una actitud de diva. Haruki suspiró, tomó las manos de su hija y la miró directo a los ojos, su mirada era dulce pero fuerte

-Pues lo siento princesa pero deberás hacerlo, no tienes otra opción así que se linda y coopera ¿sí?-

Haruka sabía que no podía ir en contra de su papá, de alguna forma terminaba cediendo ante la pelirroja y esta no sería la excepción

-Bien papá tú ganas pero esto te costará 3- Haruka hizo un puchero y abrazó a Haruki, quien le guiñó un ojo y susurró –Lo sé princesa- ambas se separaron y la mayor de las Sagae cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza "Sí, debimos haberte puesto Isuke". Cuando la menor llegó donde su hermana, ésta sonrió burlonamente susurrando

-Niñita de papá- tomó la misma pose que Haruki y rio discretamente, la chica pelirroja frunció el ceño y retadoramente se dirigió a su hermana

-Tú cállate… estás celosa porque no te defenderán esta vez 3 niñita de mamá- en el rostro de la menor se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción y ahora quien fruncía el ceño era Sakura por la burla a su persona. Las chicas iban a comenzar una pelea cuando, para la buena suerte de Haruki, fueron interrumpidas.

Natsu llegó a donde las mujeres Sagae se encontraban, hizo una reverencia y saludo con esa sonrisa tan linda que poseía, lleno de energía y entusiasmo habló

-Buenos días familia Sagae, vengo a darles un aviso de mi papá. Las esperamos en aquel lugar, dice que quiere hablar algo con todos nosotros. Es importante-

-Muchas gracias Natsu-kun, eres muy amable en venir hasta acá para avisarnos. Toma, para que inicies bien el día- Haruki le dio un pocky al chico. Natsu agradeció el detalle y antes de irse fue a hablar con la chica peli rosa, estaba nervioso

-Hey Sakura-san… aaammm ¿sabes? He estado pensando en que… bueno al parecer nuestros papás quieren enseñarnos a combatir y cosas así, entonces, pensé en que deberíamos hacer un calentamiento previo todos juntos ¿Qué opinas?- Sakura se entusiasmó con aquello y poco a poco sonreía

-Natsu ¡es una excelente idea! Cuentas con todo mi apoyo- el joven Azuma se sorprendió y alegró por saber que alguien lo apoyaba. Levantó sus brazos entusiasmado y los dos jóvenes chocaron las palmas, animados por aquella idea

-¡GENIAL! Muy bien entonces iré a avisarle a los demás- sonriendo el pelirrojo se alejaba pero fue interceptado por la peli rosa

-Hey Natsu espera. Permite ayudarte- la joven Sagae hizo una muy leve reverencia, como la que hacen los mayordomos

-¿huh?-

-Dijiste que debías reunir a todos ¿no? Bien para no tardar tanto podemos repartirnos, yo voy con unos y tú con otros, así de fácil, y ambos explicamos tú idea ¿te parece?- la peli rosa guiñó un ojo esperando la respuesta de un más que entusiasmado chico

-Wow ¡Eres asombrosa Sakura-san! Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Bien compañera, ¡hagámoslo!- estrecharon manos, rieron y se fueron a cumplir con su "misión"…

Otoya miraba hacía el infinito mar, respiró profundamente "Ser libre es lo mejor del mundo" estiró sus brazos, aquel paisaje tan tranquilo y sereno por unos segundos le trajo una extraña paz ya que recordaba a su amada, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban sus hombros

-¿Filosofando?- Otoya dejó escapar una ligera risa

-Aaaah mi querido Seiki… mira al mar y dime ¿Qué ves?-

-Ja ¿además de agua?…- suspiró –Veo paz, serenidad, fuerza, tranquilidad…- el joven abrazó más fuerte a su madre, ambos miraban al frente

-Sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?- los dos peli purpura cerraron los ojos aspirando el aroma del mar, asintieron

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- Akira los había estado observando, quería darles su espacio pues después de lo que había pasado sentía que esos dos debían fortalecer su relación. La mayor llamó a su hijo con la mano

-Acércate mi querido Akira, mira el mar…- el chico obedeció y Otoya lo abrazó por la espalda, señaló al frente, el joven sonrió, respiró profundamente antes de responder

-El mar infinito que nos muestra una combinación extraña de serenidad y fuerza: las olas son gentiles y se mueven suaves cuando están tranquilas pero desatan su furia y son fuertes cuando llega la tempestad. Es una alegoría algo romántica para describir a mamá ¿no crees?-

-Eres muy listo hijo, supiste a que me refería- la oji turquesa besó tiernamente la cabeza de su retoño, quien, después de eso, volteó a verla

-No debía pensar demasiado, te conozco bien- los tres permanecieron unos segundos más mirando el mar

-Bueno, suficiente de esto. Vayamos a lo que realmente importa- Otoya rompió el abrazo y caminó alejándose un poco de donde estaban. Los chicos se sentaron en la arena, observaron cuidadosamente cada detalle, cada movimiento les parecía raro, admirable, fascinante; veían una nueva cara de Takechi Otoya, eso los emocionaba al mismo tiempo que los inquietaba

-Ok, ustedes nunca han tenido que hacer este tipo de cosas o enfrentarse a algo así de poderoso, razón por la que el entrenamiento que les daré será de vital utilidad para ustedes-

-Entrenamiento ¿eh? Como el de un asesino ¿supongo? ¿Vas a enseñarnos a matar?- el tono sarcástico utilizado por Seiki se sintió como una puñalada para Otoya quien se alejó unos pasos; un muy enojado Akira le dio un golpe a su hermano quien reaccionó de inmediato dándose cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras, avergonzado por aquello con la palma de su mano golpeo su frente y cubrió su rostro, corrió a dónde su madre estaba quien puso una mano al frente y una en su corazón para así detener al joven, quien junto sus manos implorando

-Cielos que estúpido, PERDONAME MAMÁ, PERDONAME, lo dije sin pensar. De verdad perdón… PERDONAME- las disculpas de Seiki eran sinceras, unas traicioneras lágrimas de culpa se asomaban por sus ojos, bajó el rostro lleno de vergüenza, estaba a punto de arrodillarse cuando sintió la mano de Otoya sobre su hombro y otra en su barbilla que le levantaba el rostro. Los dos peli purpura se miraron directo a los ojos, Otoya enjugó sus lágrimas y limpió las de su hijo. El chico iba a decir algo más pero su madre no lo dejo, se separó de él dándole la espalda

-Tranquilo Seiki, estoy consciente de que nuestra relación no volverá a ser igual, solo recuerda que las palabras deben reflexionarse antes de ser pronunciadas. No seas tan impulsivo- la voz entrecortada y fuerte de Otoya hizo estremecer al mayor de sus hijos quien dijo un débil "Sí" y retomó su lugar junto a su hermano quien molesto lo miraba

-Eres un imbécil Seiki- el castaño se cruzó de brazos y volteó a otro lado ignorando a su hermano

-Lo siento de verdad- el mayor se sentía mal por aquello, el menor volvió a mirarlo y con severidad le advirtió

-No creas que esto se quedará así. Más tarde hablaré seriamente contigo-

-Por favor Akira, no quiero un sermón- un cansado Seiki suspiraba por eso. Otoya se veía mejor que hace unos momentos y llamó la atención de sus hijos que comenzaban a discutir

-Hey ya, no peleen. Dejemos atrás lo que pasó, mejor concentrémonos en lo que pasará. Pongan atención que esto es importante. Lo que voy a enseñarles es, básicamente, a defenderse, a luchar y esas cosas. Lo que haré es ponerlos a un buen nivel de defensa y ataque, mejorar sus habilidades y mostrarles algunos trucos que les ayudaran a sobrevivir-

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-

-El combate cuerpo a cuerpo es lo mejor en estos casos pero no quiero exponerlos así que será mejor que se vuelvan agiles y fuertes, eviten por todos los medios un contacto directo, por ahora será mejor la defensa que el ataque. Comenzaremos con ejercicios fáciles- Otoya sonrió traviesa y tomó unas tijeras de su cinturón, comenzando a jugar con ellas miró desafiante a sus herederos

-Lo que harán es muy sencillo: el primero que logre quitarme este par de tijeras sin sufrir "daño" descansará mientras el otro hará 20 abdominales y 20 flexiones-

-¿huh? ¿Quieres que los dos te ataquemos al mismo tiempo?-

-Pero eso no sería justo. Seríamos dos contra uno-

-Akira, hijo, no seas tan inocente. Con esos matones el concepto de "justicia" no existe… no tengan miedo, seré gentil con ustedes, procuraré no hacerles daño… bueno, no tanto…- una sonrisa burlona, una mirada desafiante y así Otoya los provocaba. Seiki reía divertido mientras Akira se ponía nervioso. Los tres se pusieron en posición

-Bien ma, tú lo pediste ¡A LA CARGA!- el peli purpura gritaba iniciando así el ataque

Los dos jóvenes Takechi trataban con todas sus fuerzas ganarle a Otoya quien reía por ver a sus hijos pelear contra ella. Los dos hermanos se lanzaban instrucciones, gritaban un poco frustrados, sabían que su madre tenía algunas "cualidades especiales" pero no a ese grado "No quiero imaginarme como fue cuando tenía mi edad y era profesional" Otoya jugaba con sus chicos –Ooops hijo, ya te corté una pierna- bromeaba y daba pequeños golpes -Ooops hijo ya te herí de muerte- y cuando Akira y Seiki creían que ganarían la agilidad de la peli purpura era más y la fuerza ni se diga –GAME OVER- Otoya fácilmente les estaba dando una "paliza" a sus retoños… y así Seiki y Akira exhaustos se tumbaron en la arena, Otoya reía

-Nos rendimos-

-Vaya, vaya ¿ninguno? ¿En serio? Bien los dos pónganse a trabajar-

-Aaaaaauuuuhhh ma ¿en serio?- los dos jóvenes hacían un pequeño "berrinche"

-Ese fue el trato-

-Pero ma…-

-Nada de peros, ustedes no pudieron con el reto, así que ahora cumplan el castigo-

Refunfuñando como niños pequeños los dos oji turquesa se pusieron de pie pesadamente, Seiki se quitó la playera que lo cubría quedando solo en una camiseta color negro, Akira remangaba sus pantalones, Otoya divertida los observaba

-No tengo todo el día. Comiencen…1…2…3- la peli purpura contaba muy lento para hacer más larga la "tortura" de sus hijos, hasta que un pelirrojo los interrumpió.

Azuma Natsu se acercó a los Takechi, que habían dejado de lado lo que hacían para poner atención al chico; una vez que Natsu estuvo con ellos, Seiki tomó esa actitud que siempre ponía ante sus "presas"

-Hola Natsu… ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?- una sonrisa coqueta en Seiki y Natsu le correspondió la sonrisa aunque esta tenía un sonrojo casi imperceptible que crecía al mismo tiempo que su nerviosismo aunque eso el chico no lo notara

-Hola Seiki-san, Akira-san y Takechi-sama, mi papá me mandó con noticias, nos espera en un rato más para dar información-

-Jajaja aaah Tokaku siempre tan rígida… dime ¿Así es en casa? ¿Así es con Harucchi?- Otoya ponía un dedo en su barbilla curiosa, Natsu rio ligeramente

-Papá es muy seria y formal pero tiene un buen corazón… mamá y Natsu lo saben, ella es diferente cuando está con nosotros aunque eso no lo acepte o no lo sepa-

-Jajaja Tokaku nunca va a cambiar. Muchas gracias mini Haru, te veo más tarde- Otoya se acercó al pelirrojo y sacudió su cabello y movía su mano en señal de despedida

El escuchar que se referían a él como Haru hizo que el corazón del chico se alegrara, era un honor ser como su madre. Natsu sabía del parecido físico entre ellos pero no creía que fuera tan grande como para que lo llamaran Haru, sonrió sonrojado, sacudió su cabeza y miró a los dos chicos frente a él

-A propósito, Akira, Seiki quería proponerles algo-

-Ara… una propuesta ¿eh? Dime de ¿Qué se trata?- Seiki se acercaba peligrosamente seductor al pelirrojo pero fue frenado por su hermano quien se puso frente a él, Seiki reía por aquello y Akira se sentía apenado, rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos

-Ignóralo Natsu-san, dime ¿de qué se trata?-

-Pues supongo que Takechi-san los va a entrenar, así como lo harán con todos nosotros nuestros respectivos padres, lo que quería proponerles es que hiciéramos un calentamiento previo todos juntos-

-Con que calentamiento ¿ah? ¿Qué clase de calentamiento? Yo soy experto en varios…- Seiki guiñó el ojo seductor, la pose sexy que había tomado era con un fin: derretir el corazón y deleitar la pupila de su víctima. Natsu tragó saliva algo nervioso por ver al peli purpura así, Akira suspiró y le dio un codazo en el abdomen a su hermano quien se dobló por el dolor

-¿Estas bien Seiki-san?- el inocente de Natsu, sin entender y preocupado por el golpe que el peli purpura había recibido, se iba a acercar para auxiliar a Seiki pero Akira se lo impidió

-Tranquilo Natsu-san, él está bien. Le maté un mosquito-

-Así es Natsu-kun, estoy de maravilla, no me dolió; lo que pasó fue que me sorprendió, estaba desprevenido y no vi venir el golpe de mi hermanito. Gracias Akira por salvarme del parasito chupa sangre-

El joven Azuma rio ante eso, de nuevo esa expresión tierna e inocente

-Qué bueno es saber que estas bien Seiki-san… bien como les comentaba. El calentamiento es sencillo, correremos, haremos estiramientos, cosas de ese estilo para no lesionarnos cuando estemos entrenando-

-Es una excelente idea, aceptamos. Entonces nos vemos allá en un rato- Akira no permitió que su hermano mayor siguiera hablando así que se adelantó, estiró su brazo y estrechó su mano con la del pelirrojo, Seiki captó la indirecta de su hermano, solo asintió y levantó el pulgar

-Claro compañeros, los veo más tarde-

Natsu se fue como siempre sonriendo, Akira se cruzó de brazos, el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto mientras Seiki le decía adiós con la mano a Natsu. Cuando se alejó los dos jóvenes Takechi se encararon

-No tenías por qué hacer eso Akira- Seiki se sobaba su abdomen, hacía un puchero reprochándole a su hermano

-Claro que si tenía que hacerlo nii-chan, ya te lo dije, estamos aquí con un solo propósito: salvar a mamá, no venimos a coquetear o lo que sea que haces- el menor regañó a su hermano, se veía molesto y le reprochó eso

-Ay Akira por favor, no te enojes, sé a qué venimos pero no puedo evitarlo. Las y los pelirrojos son mi perdición- el castaño fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, el peli purpura rio y sacudió bruscamente el cabello de Akira -Ya, ya, no te enojes y no quieras matarme, me comportaré… aunque ¿sabes?… creo que seguir mi ejemplo, no sería una mala idea-

Seiki movió su cabeza en dirección contraria a la que estaban, Akira se sonrojó totalmente, nervioso comenzó a sudar y tartamudear

-¿De-de qué es-estas ha-hablando?-

-No finjas demencia, sabes a que me refiero- guiñó un ojo travieso a su hermano y se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Akira se quedó pensando en esa hermosa chica y suspiró, la voz de su madre fue quien lo sacó de esos pensamientos

-No crean que he olvidado las flexiones y sentadillas que me deben, en cuanto regresemos de la junta con los demás, las harán y volveremos al entrenamiento-

Kouko e Irena estaban sentadas en la arena, el silencio que había entre ellas no era incomodo en ninguna forma, la peli azul prestaba especial atención a todo lo que su madre hacía, Kouko sacaba materiales e instrumentos colocándolos sobre un tapete en la arena, cada uno de esos objetos tenía un espacio designado y una función específica, sin dejar lo que hacía la peli negra habló

-Como te habrás dado cuenta no soy buena con el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo como las demás, lo mío es hacer artefactos explosivos y usar mi cabeza. Lo que pretendo es enseñarte algo así- por fin había terminado de colocar todo lo que necesitaría, ahora tenía un libro en sus manos. Observó a una más que impresionada Irena, la chica asintió varias veces y miró a su mamá

-Solo dame tiempo de revisar mis apuntes. No quiero cometer errores-

-De acuerdo okasama, será muy interesante aprender algo nuevo… ¿te molestaría que mientras tú te preparas bien yo me relaje un poco?- Kouko negó con la cabeza y le hizo una señal de aprobación, Irena sonrió y tomó la pose de flor de loto comenzando a hacer yoga, hasta que alguien llegó con ellas

-Buenos días Kaminaga-sama…- una reverencia para Kouko; con un sonrojo y una sonrisa hermosa una reverencia para la heredera -Hola Irena-sama, buenos días-

Irena se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre con aquel honorifico, no era la primera vez que la llamaban con el sama pero si era la primera vez que alguien lo decía con ese tono de voz: tan dulce, tan tierno, tan respetuoso… le sonrió de vuelta

-Buenos días Sakura-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Irena observó que en el rostro de la peli rosa un ligero sonrojo se asomaba y llevó una de sus manos a su nuca, la joven Shutou suspiró "Oh por Dios es tan adorable y tan linda"

-Pues vine a saludar y a ayudar a Natsu-kun: su papá le pidió que reuniera a todos, era una tarea muy larga por lo cual le ofrecí mi ayuda. Así que… Kaminaga-sama, Azuma-sama nos espera a todos en un rato más para tratar asuntos de suma importancia-

-Entendido. Gracias por el aviso Sagae-san, eres muy amable- Kouko hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y regresó a lo que hacía pero sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Irena se puso de pie y se acercó a Sakura de una sutil forma coqueta

-Tú siempre ayudando a las personas ¿no?- la peli rosa levantó sus hombros y llevando sus manos tras de su cabeza

-Me gusta ayudar a las personas, me hace sentir bien- Irena sonrió tiernamente, Sakura le sonrió de vuelta, permanecieron un pequeño momento en silencio, solo mirándose a los ojos. La peli rosa sacudió su cabeza

-Bueno, Azuma-sama nos espera, te veo allá- despidiéndose dio unos pasos pero regresó de inmediato, golpeando suavemente su frente

-Diablos que torpe soy, casi lo olvido. Natsu tiene la excelente idea de que entre todos nosotros hagamos un calentamiento previo ¿Qué opinas Irena-sama?- el entusiasmo es contagioso y esa idea le gustaba a Irena pero le jugaría una pequeña broma a la chica frente a ella: hizo una pose como si estuviera meditando, como si dudara

-No lo sé… no me convence…- la expresión feliz de Sakura poco a poco cambiaba a una preocupada y triste, tenía una expresión de cachorrito regañado que enterneció a Irena, comenzó a reír y tomó las manos de la peli rosa

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, estoy bromeando. Me encanta, es una idea maravillosa, creo que eso nos ayudará a ser un equipo. Cuenten conmigo- Sakura suspiró aliviada y de nuevo esa sonrisa y ese entusiasmo volvían, apretó suavemente las manos de la joven Shutou quien sonreía feliz

-De acuerdo, entonces ahora si puedo irme. Te veo allá- soltó sus manos y dio media vuelta, Irena rápidamente volvió a tomar sus manos y la acercó un poco

-Espera antes de que te vayas, supongo que entrenarás con tu… aaammm… papá ¿cierto?-

-Así es, nos entrenará a mí y a mi hermana… obviamente… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Quería proponerte que después de eso podríamos practicar yoga, tú sabes para relajarnos-

-Excelente idea, solo si prometes que correrás un rato conmigo-

-Trato hecho-

Tomadas de la mano, mirándose directo a los ojos, para ellas el mundo dejó de existir un instante. Se sonrieron una vez más, Sakura sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y señaló a Natsu

-Irena-sama… Discúlpame pero debo ayudarlo, te veo en un rato-

Se despidieron y la peli rosa se fue corriendo, la peli azul suspiró suavemente, no podía dejar de ver a la chica Sagae y se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su madre, la chica dio un pequeño brinco

-Irena… por favor nada de coqueteos, contrólate, no pretendas conquistar a alguien. Este no es el momento ni el lugar para andar con eso que llamas "el arte de seducir"- Kouko dejó lo que hacía y su voz más seria de lo normal, Irena se sentó frente a ella

-Okasama solo soy amable, eso no tiene nada de malo. Además no quiero conquistar a nadie- guiñó el ojo traviesamente –Y yo lo llamo "el arte de conquistar y enamorar" aunque eso de seducir no se escucha nada mal– un guiño aún más travieso y coqueto. Kouko le lanzó una mirada inquisidora

-Shutou Irena esto es en serio. Nada de eso, ni coqueteos ni juegos-

-Y yo también hablo en serio, además… quien sabe… podría ser que esta sea la ocasión de encontrar a mi complemento… puede que mi destino este aquí- Irena puso ojos soñadores y suspiró, su madre solo rodó los ojos y suspiró. Retomando sus actividades pensó un poco más en su pequeña y después sonrió para sí "¿Será posible que sea la solución para encontrarle sentido a tu vida?"

"No sé Shinya… realmente estas segura de que es buena idea"

"_Mahiru por favor… ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que la luz ya no es problema para nosotras? Puedo tolerar el día tanto como la noche"_

"De acuerdo pero si veo que algo anda mal aunque te enojes te sacaré del juego"

"_Jajajajajaja oye ¿desde cuándo eres tú la que me cuida a mí? Tranquila pequeña, estaré bien… además ellos necesitan de mi ahora"_

Mahiru suspiró y cerró los ojos para darle paso a Shinya, en segundos ella era quien estaba a la luz, tragó saliva y sacudió su cabeza, fue con sus hijos

_-Bien chicos en esta mañana estaré yo a cargo de todo- _la peli plateada llegó enérgica, gracias a esa actitud fue predecible identificar quien era la que estaba a cargo esa mañana, los mellizos sonrieron felices y se pusieron de pie

-Mamá Shinya, que grata sorpresa…-

-… nos alegra que estés aquí y pases más tiempo de calidad con nosotros- los jóvenes abrazaban a la peli plateada que por unos segundos se quedó paralizada; Shinya se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Hikari y Hattori, la querían tanto como a Mahiru, eso la alegraba, una felicidad como jamás había sentido, abrazó a los chicos

-_De acuerdo, dejemos esto para después ahora a lo que nos interesa-_

Hikari y Hattori esperaron pacientes las instrucciones de su madre, se pusieron serios y tomaron aquello con suma madurez, con un "ESTAMOS LISTOS" como grito de guerra tomaron posición. Shinya sonrió traviesa y miró con ese toque de locura a sus herederos

_-Esto es lo que harán: intenten levantar esto-_ y dejó caer su gigantesco mazo al suelo que tembló ligeramente por el peso de éste, los chicos tragaron saliva y miraron algo preocupados ese mazo

-¿Qui-quieres que levantemos e-eso? Mamá, no sé si lo sepas pero soy pésimo para los deportes o actividades físicas o cualquier cosa parecida- un preocupado oji amatista sudaba por imaginar lo que le pasaría en unos momentos, Shinya rio

_-Ay por favor Hattori… es muy fácil. Inténtalo-_

El peli plateado dudó en aquello, remangó su camisa y miró con temor aquel mazo, comenzaba a sudar frio, no quería decepcionar a su madre y tampoco quería quedar opacado por su hermana pero conocía sus limitaciones. Muy despacio se acercó a ese mazo que se volvía a cada momento su enemigo, al llegar y tomarlo por el mango susurró -Bien mazo escucha, yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas pero para mí mala suerte estoy metido en esto, por favor coopera- teniendo fe en que sus ruegos serían escuchados, con toda su fuerza intentó levantarlo; primer intento: fallido, segundo intento: fallido, un último intento también fallido y con la caída del chico sobre su espalda, la respiración agitada, el rostro sudoroso y rojo por el esfuerzo, tumbado en la arena con dificultad hablaba

-Me… me rin… rindo… e… eso… es… im…po…sible-

Hikari demasiado segura de sí flexionó uno de sus brazos, se creía capaz de tener la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo, recogió su cabello, pasó al lado de su hermano que seguía tumbado ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

-A un lado debilucho mira y aprende- la joven peli naranja estiró sus brazos, movió su cuello, respiró y tomó el mazo, primer intento: fallido, Hikari sorprendida por eso frunció el ceño, sacudió sus manos y… segundo intento: fallido –Muy bien mazo, esto ya es personal- la oji azul molesta por no poder demostrarle a su madre todo su potencial, juntó sus manos y tronó sus dedos, tomó el mazo utilizando todas sus fuerzas para intentar siquiera moverlo, sin descansar una tras otra tras otra vez intentó levantarlo fallando en cada ocasión, enojada dio un grito de desesperación y frustrada se sentó en la arena; no podía entender que había fallado a pesar de todo el esfuerzo Hikari no pudo levantar ni mover el mazo.

Para Shinya que ninguno de sus hijos hubiera logrado aquello le causaba risa, tumbándose en la arena con ellos les hizo una señal para que se acercaran

_-¿Complicado cierto? Los entiendo perfecto, a mí, bueno, a nosotras también nos llevó algo de tiempo pero es cosa de fuerza interior y un poco de la exterior. No se desesperen ni se frustren, necesitan entrenarse para lograrlo-_

-Mamá no es justo, tú tienes la fuerza de dos personas en una- Hikari enojada miraba el mazo y se cruzaba de brazos decepcionada de sí misma, Shinya pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica

_-Exacto Hikari: dos personas, se necesitan dos personas para lograr levantarlo. Y lo que harán, hasta que reúnan la fuerza necesaria, será trabajar en equipo- _y con el brazo que tenía libre rodeó a Hattori para después tomar sus manos y juntarlas

_-Por lo que sé ustedes son muy unidos, sean así siempre. Esa es la clave para que triunfen: sean uno- _los mellizos se miraron directo a los ojos, su mamá tenía toda la razón, ellos cumplirían su promesa de hermanos y estando ahí sabían que sus lazos se harían más fuertes, asintieron y preguntaron cómo lograrían aquello, Shinya comenzó a explicarles el trabajo físico que harían y estaban a punto de comenzar pero algo llamó su atención: Natsu llegó con la respiración algo agitada por haber corrido para llegar pronto donde los Hanabusa

-Bue-buenos días familia… Banba-Hanabusa…- un cansado oji rosa saludaba e intentaba recuperarse lo más pronto posible, los mellizos lo saludaron amablemente y lo invitaron a sentarse con ellos; Shinya abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, parecía no reaccionar por lo que veía, no podía ser lo que pensaba, era ilógico pero no podía negar que el joven frente a ella era esa chica

_-¿I-Ichinose…?- _

Natsu miró a la mujer peli plateada y estaba algo confundido, su voz parecía ser la misma que había escuchado antes, sin embargo tenía algo diferente, su mirada, su actitud, todo era igual pero diferente. Mahiru tuvo que recordarle a Shinya algunos puntos clave, a lo que ésta rio por su torpeza, de nuevo miró al chico Azuma

_-No pongas esa cara muchacho, es obvio que me he confundido. Tú no eres Ichinose, solo eres su hijo, idéntico por cierto… como sea, ¿Qué quieres?- _Natsu no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, por un lado se sentía bien porque de nuevo le hacían notar el parecido con Haru pero por otro lado la rudeza de esa mujer lo confundía, decidió no prestar atención a eso, aclaró su garganta

-Pues aaammm Banba-san no sé si lo recuerde pero mi papá hará una junta y nos quiere ver allá…-

_-Aaaah Mahiru no mencionó nada. Bueno gracias por informarme chico, puedes irte ya- _de nuevo el oji rosa no supo cómo reaccionar, ahora si estaba completamente confundido, se puso de pie y con algo de pena habló

-Antes… antes de irme quisiera hablar con Hikari y Hattori por favor-

Los chicos se levantaron y fueron con el pelirrojo, como siempre la que tomó la iniciativa fue Hikari

-¿Qué hay?-

-Pues estaba pensando en que sería buena idea que entre todos hiciéramos un calentamiento previo, ya sabes correr, estirar… esas cosas-

-Jajajaja Natsu debiste haber hecho eso hace unos minutos pero está bien, nos servirá para el round 2, cuenta con nosotros y mi hermano será el primero, lo necesita más- la peli naranja enérgica chocaba su puño con el de Azuma quien esperaba la respuesta del peli plata, tímidamente asintió. Los jóvenes se despidieron y Natsu a toda velocidad regresó con Tokaku.

Un león y su cachorro jugando en la arena, esa era la imagen perfecta para describir a Chitaru y Ryu, los dos Namatame parecían un gran y valiente león enseñándole a su pequeño y travieso cachorro como debía defenderse y atacar a su presa. La pelirroja había hablado con su heredero: le había explicado que debía aprender a defenderse y solo en casos extremos atacar al enemigo, lo que llamaban sobrevivir

-Ryu debes aprender esto pues no solo te servirá ahora, será algo que te servirá toda tu vida. En un futuro no estaré ahí para defenderte siempre y…- el peli azul se puso triste al escuchar eso y abrazó a su león de felpa

-Papi… ¿en serio vas a dejar a Ryu solito? ¿Mami también me dejará?- Chitaru lo abrazó para explicarle

-Yo jamás te dejare mi niño, me refiero a que crecerás y tú elegirás como vivir tu vida, y en esos planes debes ser valiente y enfrentar la vida tú solo. Mami y papi siempre estarán para ti, nunca te dejaremos solo pero debes trazar tu propio camino, escribir tu destino y vivir tu propia historia-

-Entonces Ryu será valiente y protegerá a mami y papi, jamás las abandonaré… Lo prometo, seré grande y fuerte como tú- madre e hijo se abrazaban cálidamente, Chitaru aún se sentía mal por exponer a su hijo a esto "Eres tan solo un niño, pero lo estas tomando con una madurez muy grande" sonrió levemente por saber la fortaleza de su hijo

-Bien entonces comencemos. Manos a la obra Ryu, haremos lo mismo que hacemos en el dojo ¿de acuerdo?- el oji dorado asintió y tomó su lugar al lado de Chitaru quien comenzó a enseñarle

-Debes hacer esto así- y Ryu imitaba a Chitaru. Cada movimiento perfectamente sincronizado y con fuerza, como si en cada movimiento dejaran su alma. Al ser pequeño Ryu aprendía rápido, la pelirroja admiraba como su hijo ponía todo su esfuerzo en hacer esa rutina perfecta, le sorprendía el poder que tenía y la dedicación que ponía, lo estaba tomando con mucha madurez y seriedad; eso hizo que Namatame se viera reflejada en su hijo y sonrió. Apartándose un poco Chitaru miró a Ryu "Estas creciendo mi vida" suspiró nostálgica ¿Cuánto tiempo más sería un niño? Cuando Hitsugi estaba embarazada Chitaru no dejaba de soñar con su heredero e imaginaba como sería de grande, qué haría, a quién se parecería… y ahora que lo veía tan pequeño e indefenso se imaginaba a ella más grande recordando la infancia de su hijo pues el futuro y el natural crecimiento habrían llegado y ese tierno niño sería un joven encantador. En ese momento recordó la promesa que hizo con Hitsugi: disfrutar cada una de las etapas de su hijo, miró al cielo y asintió "Serás un hombre de bien, de eso no hay duda. Por ahora solo seré feliz y disfrutaré tu infancia. Creceremos juntos" Chitaru le dijo a Ryu que harían una pausa y se pusieron a jugar, siempre que entrenaban se daban una pausa para jugar y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

Sakura había llegado desde hacía algunos minutos pero se detuvo un rato a observar la escena, al verlos recordó cuando era niña y jugaba con papá y mamá, adoraba jugar con ellas, un suspiro nostálgico "Lo que daría por jugar en estos momentos contigo mamá" la chica Sagae fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz amable que se escuchaba muy cerca de ella

-Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Sakura avergonzada sonrió y rascó su cabeza

-Discúlpeme Namatame-sama, no pude evitar observarlos. Lamento si los incomodé-

-No tienes por qué disculparte… me imagino que recordaste algo. Espero esos recuerdos sean buenos y te hagan sentir bien-

-Créame Namatame-sama, son de lo mejor…- suspiro –Perdóneme por cambiar de tema tan rápido, venía a recordarle sobre la junta que Azuma-sama propuso. Será en unos minutos, Azuma-sama está lista y solo nos espera-

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable al avisarnos- Chitaru sonrió amablemente a la joven haciendo una leve reverencia, la peli rosa imitó la reverencia, levemente sonrojada "Cielos, Namatame-sama es muy linda", aclaró su garganta y recobrando su postura solicitó

-Namatame-sama… me preguntaba si sería posible que hablara con Ryu-kun-

-¿huh? Claro, no veo el inconveniente aunque es raro… adelante- Chitaru se sorprendió de escuchar eso pero le agradaba saber que esos chicos no dejarían a un lado a su hijo solo porque era un niño. Llamó al peli azul quien corrió a su lado, una vez ahí Sakura se puso a nivel de Ryu para hablar con él

-Oye Ryu-kun ¿adivina qué? Yo también entrenare con mi papá, de hecho, todos nosotros lo haremos, así que vengo a invitarte a que corramos todos juntos un rato y después vayamos con nuestros papás a entrenar ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-

Ryu pensó en lo que le habían dicho, la idea le gustaba pero debía pedir permiso así que miró a Chitaru quien movió sus labios diciendo "Hazlo" emocionado el peli azul aceptó y abrazó a Sakura, la joven cargó al pequeño Namatame y dieron un par de vueltas

-Qué lindo eres Ryu-kun… Muy bien compañero entonces te veo en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?- Ryu emocionado grito "Si" y chocó sus palmas con las de la joven, causando una suave risa en Chitaru y una sonrisa en Sakura. Se despidieron y los Namatame decidieron terminar de jugar pues pronto debían atender el llamado del deber.

***Llegando al punto de reunión…***

Cada familia llegaba a donde Azuma Tokaku se encontraba, algunos se adelantaban, otros caminaban a paso lento, todos se tomaban su tiempo para llegar. Lógicamente Natsu estaba al lado de Tokaku esperando, organizaba lo que haría con los demás herederos pero al ver quien se acercaba sonrió dejando de lado todo y corriendo a saludar a esa linda chica

-¡IRENA-CHAN!- sin decir más Natsu tomó en sus brazos a la chica y cargándola dieron un par de vueltas, Irena abrazó a Natsu aun sorprendida por la actitud del joven

-¡Natsu-kun! Vaya cuanta efusividad amigo mío…- una risilla, el pelirrojo alzaba sus hombros despreocupado

-Es que en verdad me alegra verte amiga mía… y por lo que veo tú estás muy feliz también ¿Sabes? A pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos no te había visto sonreír así- Irena suspiró suavemente, lanzándose a los brazos de Natsu y abrazándolo por el cuello

-Debo agradecerte por haberme alegrado el día- guiñó el ojo traviesa dejando a Natsu confundido

-¿huh? ¿En serio? Pero ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hice?- Irena le susurró al oído a Natsu lo que le había pasado, éste sonrió satisfecho "Hice mi buena acción del día". Se separaron y platicaron un poco más hasta que escucharon una voz llamarlos

-IRENA-SAMA, NATSU-SAMA ¡HOLA!-

-Hola pequeño-

-Hola Ryu-kun-

Los jóvenes saludaban con su mano al niño, corrieron a su encuentro, Ryu los abrazó cariñosamente

-Por cierto no creo que debas ser tan formal con nosotros- Natsu sacudió suavemente la melena peli azul, Irena imitó el gesto

-Tiene razón- el chico Namatame se quedó pesando y dudoso preguntó

-Pero entonces ¿Cómo debo llamarlos?-

Pensaron aquello un rato, Natsu e Irena intercambiaron miradas cómplices

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-

-Al parecer si-

Sonrieron y asintieron, cada uno tomó una mano de Ryu y se pusieron a su altura quien solo esperaba lo que pasaría

-Ryu-kun, dime... ¿te gustaría tener dos hermanos mayores?-

-¿huh?-

-Dime ¿Qué te parece si Irena y yo nos volvemos tus hermanos mayores?-

-¿Irena-sama y Natsu-sama mis hermanos mayores? Bueno siempre quise tener hermanos... Pero ¿Cómo sería posible si tenemos diferentes papás?-

Irena acarició suavemente el rostro del pequeño

-Lo que nos va a unir no es la sangre Ryu, sino el corazón. Siempre he querido un hermanito…-

-Y yo también, además prometimos que te cuidaríamos, que te protegeríamos, y ahora te prometemos que estaremos contigo siempre como hermanos- Natsu acarició el cabello de Ryu

-Los tres seremos hermanos de corazón- los herederos se miraron directo a los ojos, sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes. Un más que emocionado Ryu gritó eufórico

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- abrazó a los dos jóvenes quienes sin dudarlo correspondieron el gesto -IRENA-ONEESAMA... NATSU-ONIISAMA ¡SIIIIIIIIII! GRACIAS... ¡LOS QUIERO!-

-Y nosotros te queremos a ti- Ryu rápidamente fue con Chitaru a contarle lo que había pasado, la pelirroja conmovida por el gesto tan noble de esos chicos fue a hablar con ellos agradeciéndoles de corazón lo que habían hecho, Chitaru decidió darles su espacio y fue al encuentro de las demás

Al ver que Irena ya había llegado, Sakura apresuró el paso

-No se te va a ir tonta 3… Deja de ser tan obvia-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas hermanita? Camino rápido porque papá ya se adelantó. Esto es importante y debemos apresurarnos-

-Si tú lo dices 3-

Haruka caminaba lento solo para molestar a su hermana pero en cuanto vio que los Takechi se acercaban apresuró el paso, rebasando a su hermana quien burlonamente imitó el tono de voz de la pelirroja

-~No se te va a ir tonta 3 Deja de ser tan obvia~-

La menor volteó molesta a ver a su hermana y le enseñó la lengua. En menos de lo que imaginaban ya habían llegado a su destino. Sakura se unió a la conversación de Irena, Natsu y Ryu, mientras Haruka le hizo señas al mayor de los Takechi para llamar su atención

-Yujuuuuuu ~Seiki-kun~ ¿te gustaría que corriéramos juntos? 3 – el mencionado sonrió coquetamente respondiendo

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Espérame solo un momento, ahora te alcanzo- Haruka suspiró y comenzó a imaginar mil y una posibilidades con el peli purpura, al no darse cuenta del mundo a su alrededor era presa fácil así que jugándole una broma Hikari se puso sigilosamente detrás de Haruka quien al escuchar la voz burlona de Hikari se estremeció y sonrojó

-Hey Haruka-chan solo te falta un letrero que diga 'My Body is Ready'-

-Es Haruka-sama ¡SAMA! 3 Diablos ¿Por qué nadie lo dice bien?- molesta fulminó con la mirada a la peli naranja quien reía sin importarle lo que esa chica altanera le dijera

-Yo lo digo así Haruka-sama- por el alboroto que habían armado los que estaban ahí pudieron escuchar y así el inocente Ryu se acercó a Haruka

-Y es por eso que eres adorable Ryu- y pellizcó una de las mejillas de ese niño

Hattori suspiró y bajo la mirada "Yo con gusto te diría a cada momento Haruka-sama" Hattori sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, él tenía otras prioridades pero debía admitir que esa pelirroja aceleraba su corazón

Seiki había visto a lo lejos la escena y rio internamente, al llegar saludo a todos y tomó la mano de Haruka

-¿Lista para correr?- le guiñó un ojo, en respuesta Haruka se acercó coqueta y algo seductora

-Yo siempre estoy lista 3- y con su dedo tocó la nariz de Seiki quien sonrió "Esto será divertido, alguien aquí entiende mi juego"; inconscientemente volteó a donde Natsu estaba y algo en Seiki se sintió extraño "¿Pero qué diablos?"

Dejando de lado todo el alboroto fueron a donde les habían indicado, por fin todos estaban reunidos, Tokaku con voz de mando se puso al frente del grupo y habló

-Seré breve, a partir de este día nos encargaremos de entrenarlos para que estén preparados ya que, como se habrán dado cuenta, estos sujetos no dejan nada al azar y no siempre estaremos ahí para cuidarlos así que, obviamente, recibirán adiestramiento de cada una de nosotras pero eso no será todo. Somos un equipo, lo queramos o no, y para que funcionemos bien debemos seguir ciertas normas, seguiremos una rutina y trabajaremos juntos. Deberán obedecer y llevar a cabo los acuerdos a los que lleguemos. Para fines prácticos tendremos una formación- señaló a los jóvenes, puso una rodilla en la arena y con su dedo dibujaba lo que explicaba –Ustedes son nuestra prioridad: están a nuestro cuidado. Namatame eres el más pequeño así que vas a ser el centro del grupo y eres prioritario a salvar en alguna situación de riesgo. A tu alrededor irán Shutou, Hanabusa y las dos Sagae formando así el primer círculo; en el segundo van Azuma, Hanabusa y los dos Takechi; todos serán custodiados por nosotras en el siguiente orden: en la retaguardia Namatame y Sagae, flanco derecho Takechi, flanco izquierdo Banba y al frente Kaminaga y yo…- terminó de dibujar esa orden y se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos miró a todos fijamente -¿Alguna duda?- negaron, todo había quedado perfectamente claro.

Tokaku, Haruki, Chitaru, Banba, Kouko y Otoya dijeron algunas palabras de motivación, cuando terminaron, la peli azul habló de nuevo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para darle su lugar a alguien más -Sin más continuemos con lo que hacíamos-

Natsu tomó el lugar de Tokaku y llamó a los herederos

-Haremos algo sencillo, algunos ya empezaron a entrenar así que solo correremos algunas vueltas y después estiramientos ¿Listos? LET'S GO-

Un grito eufórico para animarse y fueron cerca de la orilla, donde sus pies eran suavemente tocados por el agua que terminaba su recorrido en esa arena… Cada uno de ellos tenía un plan pero el destino es caprichoso y le encanta jugar…

Sakura caminaba al lado de Irena, conversaban, poco a poco se conocían más, entre ellas había una conexión, una química única… Sakura le recordó lo que habían prometido, Irena guiñó su ojo y le dijo que no lo olvidaría, la distancia que las separaba no era mucha por lo que Irena lenta y tímidamente acercó su mano en un intento por entrelazarla con la de la joven Sagae, al sentir como su piel se rozaba ambas se sonrojaron y desviaron su mirada; Sakura tomó valor y volteó a ver a Irena quien sonrojada la observaba, cuando estuvieron a punto de tomarse de las manos, Hikari llamó su atención rompiendo con ese momento, la peli rosa y la peli azul se alejaron un poco

-Hey Sakura ¿una carrera?- la peli naranja rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de la otra chica alejándola un poco para que fueran a correr, Sakura intentaba dos cosas: 1. soltarse de ese abrazo pero no quería parecer que forcejeaba (suficiente con parecer que la estaban arrastrando) y 2. Zafarse de ese compromiso, que si bien sonaba tentador, era algo incómodo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo

-Hikari aaammm… No creo que sea un buen momento…-

-Oooh vamos, eres la única con la capacidad para hacerme competencia… por favor…- Hikari hizo una expresión tierna como de cachorrito suplicante haciendo que Sakura se sintiera aun peor

-Pero es que… aaamm ¿Cómo te explico?... No puedo, verás…- Sakura no sabía cómo explicarle a Hikari sobre lo que le había prometido a Irena; la chica Sagae miraba suplicante a la peli azul para que la ayudara pero ésta simplemente sonrió y con ternura le dijo

-Ve, yo no me iré a ninguna parte- la oji naranja suspiró aliviada, eso era una buena señal

-De acuerdo Hikari una carrera…- la peli naranja hizo un ademán de triunfo y se alejó hacia la "línea de salida" de su carrera, a Sakura le gustaba la idea de una competencia pero había algo que le gustaría más y eso era estar con Irena a quien miró directo a los ojos -Volveré en seguida, nosotras también tenemos una carrera, por cierto: gracias- guiñó un ojo y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas a toda velocidad fue a donde Hikari. Irena suspiró, Natsu la tomó del brazo y Ryu de la mano

-¿Eso significa que correremos juntos hermanita?-

-Jojojo hasta que la carrera termine hermanito, hasta que termine-

Natsu, Irena y Ryu corrían juntos, los mayores de vez en cuando tomaban de las manos al niño y lo elevaban para columpiarlo jugando con él hasta que Natsu se percató de que alguien se había quedado muy atrás de todo el grupo, se sintió conmovido y no se quedaría sin hacer algo

-Irena-chan, cuida a Ryu ahora vuelvo- señaló al chico peli plateado, la chica asintió

-Estaremos bien. Ve-

Natsu corrió de espaldas hasta estar junto a Hattori quien parecía sufrir con esa carrera

-¿Problemas Hattori-san?- el joven Hanabusa tenía el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo que hacía, las piernas le temblaban un poco y respiraba agitadamente, Natsu le pidió que pararan y lo ayudó a que recobrara el aire perdido, una vez que estuvo estable, con vergüenza y tímidamente Hattori le dijo a Natsu

-No-no soy bueno con los deportes Na-Natsu-san- el oji rosa sonrió tiernamente y puso una mano en el hombro del chico que se puso aún más nervioso

-Eres bueno, estoy seguro de que si, lo que pasa es que aún no sacas todo tu potencial Hattori-san… ¡Tengo una idea! Seré tu compañero de ejercicio… bueno, siempre y cuando este bien contigo-

Hattori no comprendía el por qué ese chico era tan amable pero agradecía que así fuera, tímidamente movió su cabeza afirmativamente. El pelirrojo parecía inyectarle energía a Hattori quien poco a poco comenzó a seguir el paso de los demás.

Con Natsu fuera del camino y con Ryu que no representaba un peligro Akira vio su oportunidad y se acercó a Irena, estaba nervioso y quería impresionarla, quería conocerla, quería estar con ella, quería ganar su corazón… cuando llegó intentó sonreír como lo hacía su hermano mayor algo que causo gracia en Irena

-Hola Shutou-san, Hola Ryu-kun ¿les molesta si corro con ustedes?- preguntó amablemente

-Hola Akira-kun, para nada, siéntete libre de correr- le respondió cortésmente

Akira iniciaba una conversación que la peli azul atendía y respondía amablemente pero su mente estaba en otra parte, el chico era agradable y le cayó bien pero no era la compañía que quería en esos momentos; Ryu se percató de eso y para no hacer que su onee-sama estuviera incomoda conversaba también con Akira…

Seiki y Haruka corrían juntos, tomados de la mano, una escena adorable, esos dos hacían una pareja en verdad muy atractiva, muy sexy…

-¿Disfrutando del paisaje Seiki 3?-

-Disfrutando de tu belleza Haruka… ¿te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando el sol gentilmente posa sobre ti sus rayos para iluminar tu bello rostro?-

-Oooh Seiki… que adulador 3 aunque he de confesar que tu luces guapísimo a esta hora de la mañana, la brisa que choca al contacto de tu piel te da un aire muy sexy-

Por momentos se miraban coquetamente, se sonreían de la misma forma, cosas comunes cuando quieres conquistar a alguien: cumplidos, coqueteos y demás era lo que hacían esos dos pero en el fondo y sin entender por qué era que lo hacían sentían esas palabras vacías. Para Seiki todo eso era un juego, algo cotidiano, solo diversión y Haruka no lo admitiría tan fácil pero estaba luchando con todas su fuerzas por vivir el momento con ese peli purpura de ensueño pero no podía, pensaba en otras dos personas a quienes a ratos observaba, lo mismo pasaba con Seiki quien sin entender qué era lo que estaba sintiendo quería la compañía de otro pelirrojo que para su desgracia se encontraba con alguien más, le sonreía a alguien más, platicaba con alguien más, corría al lado de alguien más. Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que en verdad sentían Haruka y Seiki siguieron a la caza y conquista del otro

Sakura puso a prueba su condición física al igual que Hikari, la competencia era muy pareja, ninguna de las dos parecía ceder, Sakura estuvo a punto de ganar cuando se distrajo: algo de Hikari había llamado toda su atención. Debido a la velocidad el aire chocaba con su rostro y levantaba su cabello fue ahí cuando Sakura alcanzó a ver una cicatriz en el ojo derecho de la chica dejándola impresionada y con una duda grande. Al finalizar su carrera descansaron un momento, Hikari celebraba su victoria y felicitaba a Sakura por aquello, conversaron un poco

-Mis felicitaciones Sakura-chan, perdiste contra la mejor aunque por un momento juré que ibas a ganarme-

-Fue una excelente competencia, eres fuerte incluso iba a ganarte Hikari-chan pero me distraje y… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Hikari no vio inconveniente aunque el nerviosismo en la peli rosa le generaba curiosidad

-Perdona la indiscreción Hikari pero mientras corríamos el viento levantó tu cabello y no pude evitar ver tu rostro y…- esos lindos ojos azules parpadearon un par de veces hasta comprender de que era lo que hablaba esa chica, no pudo evitar reír y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura que no comprendía esa actitud

-Jajaja aaah Sakura-chan… Es una historia larga y aun no es el momento, y por si te lo preguntas no me molesta ni tu pregunta ni tú observación, al contrario estoy orgullosa de mis cicatrices pero no es el momento de contar nuestra historia… otro día con más calma te contaré ¿de acuerdo?-

La peli naranja guiñó su ojo y se fue a donde su hermano, la joven Sagae había quedado aún más confundida "¿Dijo cicatrices? o sea que ¿tiene más de una? ¿Por qué?" Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y decidió dejar ese tema por la paz o al menos hasta que Hikari le contara, tomó un pocky de su bolsillo y con la poca energía que aún le quedaba fue a toda velocidad con Irena…

El entrenamiento debía seguir…

… … … … … … …

A la par de sus hijos, las mujeres de "la clase negra" entrenaban en solitario hasta que Haruki tomó la iniciativa, llamó la atención de sus compañeras

-¿Qué opinan de un duelo entre nosotras? Me refiero a uno amistoso para que entrenemos-

-Un duelo ¿eh? Vaya Haruki-chan, me sorprendes ¡ES UNA EXCELENTE IDEA! Comenzaba a aburrirme de hacer esto sola- Todas dieron el visto bueno a la idea de la pelirroja quien segura de sí dio un paso al frente del grupo

-Entonces como yo fui la de la idea comienzo ¿voluntarias?-

-Jajaja estás demasiado confiada Haruki-chan, yo me encargaré de quitarte esa confianza- Otoya le sonrió traviesa a Haruki y ambas caminaron a un improvisado circulo de pelea que las demás ya habían formado

-Veamos si es cierto- intercambiaron miradas desafiantes y tomaron sus posiciones

-No te pongas nerviosa, seré amable contigo- Otoya extendió su brazo y con su dedo índice le decía a la pelirroja que se acercara, provocando un risa burlona

-Jajaja ¿nerviosa yo? Los nervios en un combate no están en mi vocabulario ¿Debo recordarte con quien me casé?- llevó un pocky a su boca

-Lo sé, por eso te dije que sería amable- esa última frase y Otoya comenzaba la pelea

El espectáculo que Haruki y Otoya estaban dando era increíble. La fuerza y la agilidad de ambas era asombrosa y ninguna quería perder. A pesar de la rapidez e intensidad del combate el pocky de Haruki siguió en su lugar, eso no fue obviado por Otoya quien para ganar cambió de objetivo: ir por ese pocky, la peli purpura fingió que atacaría directo al rostro de Haruki con sus tijeras, temiendo que la oji turquesa le hiciera algo iba a gritar para que parara y cuando abrió la boca Otoya aprovechó para tomar el pocky y darle un empujón a la pelirroja para que cayera, en el suelo Haruki reía mientras hacía un puchero al ver como Takechi se comía el pocky

-Oye eso no es justo- Otoya rio y ayudó a Haruki a levantarse

-Estas cosas saben bien, a pesar de que estuvo en tu boca tiene buen sabor-

-Jajaja toma uno nuevo entonces- un apretón de manos y caminaron sin rencor al círculo esperando que una nueva pareja pasara. Para su sorpresa quien caminó al centro fue Shinya, rápidamente miró a todas pero sus ojos se posaron sobre su oponente

_-Yo elijo al príncipe… siempre y cuando este bien con su majestad-_

Chitaru se señaló para luego sonrojarse, no podía creer lo que había escuchado "¿Por qué me eligió a mí?

-Shinya-san, no era necesario eso de príncipe… pero veo que a ninguna de aquí le quitaré esa imagen de mi… como sea ¿estás segura que quieres pelear conmigo?-

_-Por supuesto, ya no tengas miedo y acércate- _Shinya jaló del brazo a Chitaru para que fuera con ella, una vez en el círculo tomaron posiciones

-En verdad no quiero lastimarte Banba-san-

_-Jajaja tranquila Príncipe-san no lo harás. Ahora prepárate… Lista o no allí voy-_

Sin darle oportunidad a Chitaru, Shinya comenzó a atacarla con ese mazo, todas asombradas miraban la fuerza en el ataque de la peli plateada y la agilidad de la pelirroja para esquivar los golpes. Chitaru no veía una oportunidad clara de contra-atacar, debía ser rápida de lo contrario saldría lastimada

-Hey espera… tranquila… woah… ya cálmate- Chitaru intentaba con palabras hacer entrar en razón a Banba ya que en verdad no quería dañarla pues aunque en ese momento la que estuviera presente fuera Shinya también era el cuerpo de Mahiru y no quería hacerle daño pero si no hacía algo la que sufriría sería ella. Después de un rato la amabilidad de Namatame se había esfumado

-SUFICIENTE. Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia-

Chitaru en un movimiento en extremo rápido se colocó detrás de Banba, inmovilizando sus brazos y haciendo que soltara el mazo, la fuerza de Shinya era mucha pero Chitaru pudo con eso, una vez que Banba estuvo desarmada Chitaru la tomó por los hombros y colocó su pierna detrás de la de Banba para hacerla caer, Shinya cerró los ojos dándole paso a Mahiru quien solo esperaba sentir el impacto por la acción de Namatame pero no sintió ningún golpe, abrió los ojos y se percató que Chitaru no la había dejado caer, la pelirroja tenía uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Banba sosteniéndola y el otro tomando fuerte pero suave los dos brazos de la peli plateada, los ojos amatista tímidamente miraron directo a los ojos rojizos serios pero amables, Chitaru al verla supo que era Mahiru, le sonrió amablemente

-La próxima vez por favor dile a Shinya-san que se controle un poco, era un duelo amistoso, no un duelo a muerte-

Aún seguían en esa posición y Mahiru se sonrojó, el sol rodeando a Chitaru la hacía lucir casi angelical "No puedo negar que Namatame-san es muy linda" eso ponía nerviosa a la peli plateada

-Yo-yo le diré Na-Namatame-san, gra-gracias por tu-tu ayuda- Chitaru tomó las manos de Mahiru para ayudarla a que se incorporara y le cedió el paso para que regresaran a su lugar en ese círculo. Haruki y Otoya reían, cuando Chitaru llegó a su lugar ambas tomaron del brazo a Chitaru quien estaba confundida

-Jajaja ay Chitaru con lo que acabamos de ver ¿aun dudas de que eres un príncipe? No nos culpes por pensarlo, tú nos das razones para eso-

Chitaru sonrió tímidamente, sonrojada por seguir escuchando que era un príncipe, no era que eso le desagradara pero siempre le había parecido raro, suspiró y levantó los hombros

Ahora era el turno de Tokaku y Kouko, las dos no dijeron ni una palabra, llegaron al círculo e hicieron una pequeña reverencia para posteriormente tomar posición

-Y con ustedes damas y príncipe, directo desde el polo norte, las mujeres más frías del mundo. Abríguense bien, esta pelea desatará una tormenta de nieve- con voz de anunciador Otoya presentaba el combate logrando que las demás rieran sin poder contenerse. Tokaku y Kouko se sonrojaron por vergüenza y molestia, miraron a la peli purpura y la fulminaron con la mirada

-TAKECHI CALLATE- las dos combatientes gritaron a una sola voz "Otra broma más y juro que la golpearé"

Retomaron su lugar pero ninguna de las dos parecía querer atacar

-¿Qué pasa Kaminaga?- Tokaku se impacientaba más a cada segundo que pasaba, su sangre hervía por no poder pelear

-Azuma la paciencia es un don… sinceramente no me sorprende que tu no lo tengas-

-¿huh?- la peli azul bajaba la guardia y miró interrogante a Kouko que daba media vuelta y caminaba lentamente lejos de ella. Eso enfureció a Tokaku quien a toda velocidad corrió para exigirle una explicación, la peli azul tomó de los hombros a la peli negra para girarla y encararla, Kaminaga al sentir el contacto, giró rápidamente conectando tres golpes en puntos específicos de la anatomía de Azuma quien caía al suelo por el impacto, boca arriba y con los ojos bien abiertos, se quedó un momento así para comprender qué diablos había pasado… De nuevo una distracción fue lo que le costó a Tokaku que perdiera, Kouko le ofreció su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Todas miraban con la boca abierta y con sorpresa lo que había pasado: el demonio Azuma había perdido

-Eres buena Kaminaga, las apariencias engañan- con suma cautela de no ser vista Tokaku sobaba los puntos donde su cuerpo había sido golpeado

-Lo has dicho, engañan, creí que serías más difícil Azuma-san, te sobre estime- una sonrisa de lado y esas dos estrechaban sus manos

-La próxima vez no será tan fácil… creo que ya se cuál es mi problema- una sonrisa de lado por parte de Tokaku

-Kouko… desde hoy te respeto más. Recuérdame jamás hacerte enojar- Haruki y Otoya felicitaban a la pelinegra y reían discretamente por ver a Tokaku en ese estado

Siguieron entrenando pero ahora en equipo, los ejercicios eran pesados y muy fuertes, siguieron una dinámica en la cual cada una enseñaba una técnica nueva de combate. Todos sus hijos habían terminado sus actividades, se alejaron y se sentaron a observarlas, estaban orgullosos y sorprendidos por verlas… pero toda esa tranquilidad terminó cuando escucharon una voz proveniente de quien sabe donde

-¡BUENOS DÍAS CLASE NEGRA Y CLASE NEGRA JR! ¿Cómo están? No, no me digan, al ver sus rostros es obvio que se encuentran de maravilla. Solo pasaba a saludar y a desearles un gran día...- la voz burlona de Ikki era inconfundible, los chicos gritaban para que les diera la cara, como respuesta se escuchó la risa del rubio –Jajaja son tan divertidos sus reclamos de niños pequeños, para su desgracia no será posible verme hoy ya que tengo otros asuntos que atender y ya debo irme pero antes un pequeño acertijo: Un blanco en movimiento ¿es más difícil o más fácil de cazar? Meichi Ikki fuera-

Las seis mujeres dejaron todo lo que hacían y se miraron, los herederos fueron a su encuentro

-Poof, el enano tiene razón. Movimiento es vida, no debemos permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, seríamos un blanco fácil- Otoya seria y cruzada de brazos miraba hacía lo profundo de esa isla

-Espera quieres decir que ¿Debemos huir para sobrevivir?- Tokaku levantaba un ceja, algo molesta por la idea de huir

-Escondernos es una mejor forma de decirlo... y no, no se considera una cobardía, es una forma de sobrevivir, solo eso. No siempre debes enfrentarte a los enemigos solo para demostrar tu fuerza o valor. Estrategia señoras ¿acaso lo olvidaron?-

-Takechi-san tiene un punto... Además parece que nos están cazando...- Chitaru reflexionaba sobre la opción que daba la peli purpura y no había de otra, debían hacer lo que sugería

-Y eso lo vuelve más peligroso. Tengo experiencia en esconderme de los cazadores y se pensar como ellos, venga ya no duden y vámonos-

Asintieron dándole la razón a Otoya, tomaron la posición que habían establecido y caminaron con paso seguro para adentrarse en esa isla que parecía una combinación extraña de selva y bosque, era un ecosistema muy peculiar y lleno de sorpresas…

***Mientras en algún lugar de esa isla…***

Despertaron para su mala suerte, querían creer que aquello era una pesadilla y que al despertar estarían al lado del amor de su vida y de sus maravillosos hijos. Pero no, está era la cruel realidad y en esta no había mañanas tranquilas, ni una rutina que seguir, no estaba el amor a su lado ni el fruto de ese amor, solo las terribles sensaciones que deja el ser separado de lo que amas, como la soledad, el miedo y la ira que llena cada rincón del cuerpo y alma… la única ventaja era que tenían a alguien más que las acompañaría en ese dolor.

Perezosamente se levantaron, miraban a su alrededor, ninguna de ellas parecía tener energía o entusiasmo, caras tristes y cabizbajas, necesitaban sacar fuerza de donde fuera. Haru se sintió con el deber de animar al grupo, daría su mejor cara por ella y por ellas. Fue donde sus compañeras para asegurarse que estuvieran lo mejor que podían

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntaba al aire

-Ni idea Ichinose- Isuke molesta respondió, miraba de arriba abajo a esa pelirroja, no comprendía cómo lograba esa actitud

-¿Cómo se encuentran?- preguntaba con sinceridad

-Para ser francas, he tenido mejores mañanas… pero es muy amable que preguntes- Sumireko inclinaba suavemente su cabeza en señal de respeto, algo en Haru la hacía sentir bien

-Gracias por no bajar el ánimo Haru-chan… de algo ha de servir eso- Suzu le sonreía agradecida a la oji rosa aunque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza e instintivamente se abrazó

Hitsugi se encontraba muy preocupada por alguien en específico, con la debida cautela se acercó tímidamente y con sinceridad habló

-Shiena-san ¿Cómo te encuentras?- todas voltearon a ver a Hitsugi y a Shiena, extrañadas por eso y esperando las reacciones que harían

-¿huh? Gracias por preguntar Kirigaya… bien, eso creo, bueno podría estar mejor- primero la sorpresa y luego indiferencia y un poco de molestia en su voz, Hitsugi bajó la cabeza avergonzada, si iban a estar juntas debía mejorar su relación con la castaña pero ¿Cómo lo haría?

-Ara Kenmochi-san 3 no debes ser tan ruda con la loli, después de todo ella está tratando de ser amable y creo que no tuvo la culpa de que Namatame te gustara 3…-

Suzu tomó el brazo de Isuke para alejarla y arrinconándola en la pared más cercana, mirándola severamente se acercó y susurró

-Isuke ya basta. Diablos si no vas a decir algo amable o inteligente es mejor que cierres la boca-

La peli rosa de nuevo se congelaba ante esa acción y como si fuera una niña regañada, bajo la cabeza y luego de un largo silencio susurró

-Lo siento oba… digo, Suzu- Isuke esperaba que nadie más la escuchara, para su suerte así fue, solo la peli azul lo había hecho, tomó su mano y con el pulgar la acarició breve y suavemente

-Intenta no volver a hacerlo… aunque creo pedirte un imposible. Contrólate ¿quieres?-

La gran Inukai Isuke miró a Suzu quien le sonreía cálidamente, la peli rosa se sonrojaba y paralizaba ante ese gesto "¿Por qué diablos esta idiota logra dominarme? ¿Por qué carajo reacciono de esta forma ante Suzu?" Isuke llevó sus manos a la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso

Para destensar el ambiente, Sumireko decidió hablar

-Será mejor que nos apuremos, no sabemos qué pasará a continuación y no hay rastro de Nio así que crucemos esa puerta-

Todas respiraron profundamente y asintieron, a pesar del miedo latente que recorría su cuerpo decidieron arriesgarse… Al abrirla solo encontraron un largo y enorme pasillo con muchas puertas. Las reacciones de sorpresa fueron obvias, ninguna comprendía de qué se trataba el juego en el que habían caído

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Buenos días dormilonas, vaya que estaban cansadas, han dormido toda la mañana. Ya es medio día ¿acaso no madrugan? Vaya que se mal acostumbraron-

-Déjate de tonterías Nio ¿Qué diablos es esto?-

-¿Recuerdan el dibujo de la habitación en la que pasaron la noche? Es un laberinto, eso es en lo que están metidas, en un enorme, gigantesco y casi infinito laberinto-

-¿Casi infinito?-

-No se asusten, si tiene una salida pero no es fácil encontrarla, digamos que esta es la entrada de ese laberinto, una de estas puertas las llevará al inicio de dicho laberinto-

-Pero son muchas puertas-

-Y tan poco tiempo….-

-¿Poco tiempo? Explícate Nio-

-Verán, tienen un límite de tiempo, si no encuentran la puerta correcta a las 22:00 horas están se sellarán y se abrirán hasta el nuevo día-

-Se sellarán ¿eh? Nio tú no haces las cosas así de fáciles ¿Cuál es el truco?-

-A estas puertas les gusta jugar, si no la encuentran, cambiaran y volverán al inicio. Así que apúrense no tienen mucho tiempo… Hashiri Nio fuera-

-Maldita enana- gruñeron, maldijeron

-¡Basta! Luego le partimos la cara a Nio, primero debemos salir de aquí así que comencemos. Vayamos todas juntas para estar seguras- Haru quien se mantenía serena ante la situación habló tranquila para que sus compañeras enfriaran su cabeza, Isuke miró despectivamente a Haru y se puso frente a ella

-Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo 3 vayamos solas… pero veo que son cobardes así que para que estén tranquilas vayamos en equipos de tres, será más eficaz y seguro-

-Buena idea, Shiena, Sumireko y yo probaremos con las puertas de la izquierda. Suzu, Hitsugi e Isuke con las de la derecha, bien si necesitan ayuda pídanla- la pelirroja puso su brazo al frente y las demás la siguieron, incluso Isuke que fue "amablemente obligada" por Suzu, levantaron los brazos y dieron un grito de ánimo

Al abrir que las primeras puertas conducían a habitaciones vacías o simplemente al abrirlas se encontraban con pared al otro lado no fue una gran sorpresa, tenían el presentimiento de que eso pasaría pero lo que sí las sorprendió fue que después de un rato de abrir "puertas vacías" encontraron en una de ellas algunos artefactos que podrían servirle para su travesía

-Miren esto podría servirnos… no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí y si volveremos a encontrar provisiones- Ichinose iba a tomar algunas pero Hitsugi la detuvo analizando detalladamente las cosas de esa habitación

-Un momento ¿son seguras?-

-Por supuesto, no somos tan malos como creen- la voz de esa rubia hizo que todas dieran un pequeño brinco

-Nio deja de espiarnos- Sumireko masajeaba sus sienes para calmarse, la risa burlona de Nio

-~Im-po-si-ble~ jajaja es muy divertido observarlas pero está bien, trataré de ya no meterme… tan seguido… como sea, todo lo que hay aquí es seguro, tómenlo- y con eso ultimo desaparecía

-Bien confiemos en que nos dice la verdad. Tomemos lo que sea necesario y vámonos- todas entraron en esa habitación e inspeccionaron lo que había y tomaron lo que necesitarían

-Aaah que bien, un botiquín de primeros auxilios- Sumireko suspiró aliviada por encontrarlo, Isuke se acercó y abrió el botiquín, sonrió confiada

-Nee Hanabusa 3 nos convendría tomar algunas cosas y cambiar nuestros vendajes y esas cosas-

-Vaya Inukai-san hasta que dices algo bueno… aaamm chicas ¿les molestaría?- la peli naranja volteó a ver a Suzu y Haru quienes ayudaron a Isuke y Sumireko a curar sus heridas que se veían mucho mejor que el día anterior

Hitsugi y Shiena encontraron algunos futones y bolsas de dormir al igual que provisiones, tomaron todo eso junto con el botiquín que era demasiado austero pero de algo serviría y lo metieron a una mochila que había y que a partir de ese momento las acompañaría.

-Con esto sobreviviremos… es muy básico pero nos ayudará… además no pretendemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué opinan si antes de continuar comemos algo? Nos hará bien- asintieron, tomaron algunas cosas y comieron… minutos más tarde tomaron esa mochila y siguieron su camino…

-El tiempo es vital, apresúrense…-

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~o~

Llevaban ya mucho tiempo caminando, adentrándose en esa Isla. La jornada no había sido difícil, cuando habían entrado a esa selva-bosque un grupo de mercenarios las enfrentaron pero fue fácil derrotarlos, no hubo más ataque que ese, las únicas dificultades a las que se enfrentaron fueron las propias de estar en esa isla: lidiar con la flora y fauna, caminar en terrenos difíciles y ese tipo de cosas… siguieron su camino con la fe de encontrar por fin a sus amadas pero eso no pasó y la noche estaba cayendo ya, debían encontrar un lugar seguro donde pasarla.

Ryu estaba en los hombros de Chitaru y gracias a esa posición privilegiada observó una especie de monte pequeño, parecía un lugar seguro

-Papi, papi mira allá- tomó la cabeza de Chitaru y la posicionó para que viera lo mismo que él

-Eres un genio mi niño… Hey todos miren hacia allá- la respuesta a sus suplicas, al parecer habían encontrado un lugar donde resguardarse

-Tú hijo es muy listo… Gracias Ryucchi- Otoya se acercó y acarició brevemente la mejilla del niño mientras todos lo felicitaban y agradecían por aquello.

Escalaron y para su buena suerte encontraron una especie de terreno plano con una cueva, al inspeccionarla se dieron cuenta de que ese era un buen lugar para descansar… Acomodaron sus cosas, prepararon los lugares donde dormirían mientras afuera de esa cueva una fogata se estaba encendiendo. Los jóvenes lucían cansados, descansaron un rato alrededor del fuego mientras comían las pocas reservas que quedaban y conversaron. Tokaku elevó la voz, ya era tarde y los chicos debían irse a recuperar fuerzas

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de irse. Mañana partiremos aún más temprano para no perder tiempo y no nos sorprendan. Seguiremos con los entrenamientos y con la búsqueda de nuestras mujeres. Así que vayan a dormir. Nosotras haremos guardia para protegerlos-

Los chicos protestaron, ellas debían también descansar y trataron de convencerlas, después de un largo rato y de escuchar la misma respuesta: 'No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ahora ve a dormir' a regañadientes se fueron a descansar, preocupados por el bienestar de sus madres pero estas en respuesta sonrieron confiadas, suspiraron y decidieron creer en ellas.

Las seis se quedaron alrededor de la fogata, hubo un largo silencio y luego todas suspiraron cansadas, su mirada perdida, triste, miraban el cielo estrellado. Haruki con la mirada en el cielo nocturno lanzó una pregunta a todas

-Duele… ¿no les parece?-

-¿huh? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente Haruki?-

-Miren a sus hijos, su parecido… son como ellas…-

-Duele mirarlos y recordarlas… eso es a lo que te refieres ¿verdad?-

Asintió, de nuevo el silencio, las demás también levantaron su vista al cielo, pensaban en mucho y al mismo tiempo en nada… era una noche bonita, el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas brillantes, la luna llena iluminando la obscuridad… un ambiente lindo pero nostálgico, para cada una había solo un recuerdo, una sola persona en sus pensamientos… la dueña de su corazón

-Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido… o podría ser que sabemos lo que tenemos pero nunca pensamos que lo perderíamos ¿no creen?- Chitaru apoyó su cara en su mano cerrada deslizando suavemente sus dedos por su barbilla, Otoya soltó un suave 'Ja' y sin despegar su vista del cielo habló

-Es curioso que lo digas… todas aquí hemos perdido algo valioso alguna vez… creo que esa frase quedaría mejor si dijera que nunca pensamos que lo volveremos a perder ¿o me equivoco?-

Haruki pensó en aquello y molesta golpeó el suelo con su puño, decidida se levantó y caminó hasta ponerse al frente ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeras, dándoles la espalda, tomó aire y llevó sus manos a su boca haciendo una especie de megáfono con ellas, solo algo había en sus pensamientos, una sonrisa y gritó con todas su fuerzas

-¡ISUKE-SAMA, TE AMO CON TODO EL CORAZÓN MI HERMOSA TSUNDERE!- Tokaku se levantó, tomó del brazo a la pelirroja y puso una mano en su boca para callarla

-Haruki ¿Qué estás haciendo? No seas idiota, eso podría traernos problemas- Haruki no forcejeó, giró para encararla y calmarla, rio un poco por la actitud tan exaltada de Tokaku

-No lo creo Azuma, por la noche no atacan, sería muy tonto que lo hicieran… además lo que hago es animar mi corazón… me gusta creer que en algún lugar mi Isuke escuchará mi voz y mis palabras la alegraran- miró a sus compañeras con esos ojos cobrizos que lucían tiernos -Vamos es algo bueno inténtenlo, por ellas, por ustedes- intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron y se levantaron para ir con Sagae, hicieron un tipo de hilera, se animaban para que alguien comenzara, Haruki rio y solo para molestarlas les explico lo que debían hacer. Otoya dio un paso al frente del grupo, tronó sus dedos y relajó su cuello, tomó aire, estiró sus brazos y gritó con sentimiento

-¡SHIENA-CHAN, ERES LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA, TE AMO CON LOCURA, GRACIAS POR ELEGIRME Y POR TODO CONEJITA!-

Otoya se sintió en paz después de eso, como si todo lo malo que sentía se hubiera ido, fue con Haruki quienes estaban al lado dándoles espacio a sus compañeras. La siguiente en pasar fue Chitaru quien ligeramente sonrojada y con la cabeza un poco agachada respiró profundamente, miró la argolla en su mano izquierda, sonrió y la besó, llevando esa mano al corazón y la derecha estirándola a un lado, con voz tierna gritó

-¡HISTUGI, MI PEQUEÑO ÁNGEL TE AMARÉ ETERNAMENTE NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA EL DESTINO, TE AMO!-

La seguridad y confianza habían vuelto al corazón de Chitaru, el pensar en su pequeña peli azul le devolvía la alegría, pensar que ella escucharía esas palabras y sonreiría cálidamente al escucharlas, sus ojos brillarían y lucirían tiernos, se lanzaría a sus brazos, le robaría un beso y terminarían sonrojadas como siempre; esos dulces pensamientos le devolvieron a Chitaru la alegría y paz, cerró los ojos y lanzó un beso al cielo con la esperanza de que una estrella mensajera enviara aquel regalo a su princesa. Miraron enternecidas a Chitaru mientras Otoya y Haruki exclamaron un "aaaawwww" sonrojándola, Namatame aclaró su garganta y se hizo a un lado.

Mahiru, segura por los ánimos de Shinya, dio unos tímidos pasos y tembló un poco por los nervios "_Sólo hazlo, ella necesita saberlo" _asintiendo, tragó saliva y puso sus manos para que estas hicieran eco, su voz fuerte y segura pero al mismo tiempo suave y gentil se escuchó con ímpetu

-¡SUMI-CHAN, ERES LA LUZ DE MI VIDA Y _LA REINA DE MI CORAZÓN_, GRA-GRACIAS POR ESTAR A NUESTRO LADO _TE AMAMOS!-_

Los preciosos ojos amatista miraron a la luna y el dulce placer de recordar a Sumireko llenó su corazón dejando a un lado la obscuridad, sintió una calidez como cuando los brazos de la peli naranja la sostenían, suspiró y sonrió, dio unos saltitos y se fue alegre con las demás… Kouko y Tokaku intercambiaban miradas, la peli azul algo sonrojada y cruzada de brazos le hacía una seña a la pelinegra para que fuera ella primero, Kouko suspiró "Que inmadura es Azuma" cuando estuvo al frente acomodó sus lentes, hizo una reverencia y tomando una pose elegante para demostrar respeto alzó su voz

-¡SUZU, LINDA SEÑORITA, USTED ES EL AMOR MÁS GRANDE DE MI VIDA, TE AMO!-

De nuevo una reverencia elegante, llevó sus manos al corazón para después elevarlas al cielo, sonrió sinceramente, sonrió como solo le sonreía a Suzu, en sus ojos un brillo especial y aspiró profundamente recordando el aroma dulce de su peli azul, junto sus manos como en una plegaria elevada al cielo. Al darse la vuelta y caminar donde las demás, su seriedad volvió aunque esa sonrisa no se borró tan rápido, suspiró aliviada

Solo faltaba una y todas esperaban entre impacientes y emocionadas a ver qué pasaría, si era posible que el demonio Azuma tuviera corazón, Tokaku se sintió algo intimidada al sentir todas esas miradas sobre ella, volteó y les lanzó su mirada asesina, cruzada de brazos pasó al frente, llevaba los ojos cerrados y un semblante en extremo serio, por increíble que pareciese Tokaku estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba que vieran ese lado suyo, un lado que solo Haru pudo sacar a relucir, la respiración agitada, las manos alrededor de su boca, sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados exclamó

-¡HARU, ERES EL SOL QUE LE DA ALEGRIA A MI VIDA, TE-TE AMO!-

Abrió los ojos y bajo un poco la cabeza, por alguna estúpida y extraña razón siempre que decía algo tierno como eso se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada esperando a que Haru tomara gentilmente su barbilla para que se vieran a los ojos, recordando aquello la peli azul levantó su cara orgullosa y sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, alegre. En esta ocasión su suspiro fue de felicidad, su sonrisa crecía más y más a cada momento que recordaba a su pelirroja, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó unos segundos observando las estrellas, al dar la media vuelta se sintió incomoda por la forma en que sus compañeras la miraban, tomó la misma actitud fría y seria de siempre, molesta les dijo

-¿Qué tanto me ven? Es obvio que hasta yo puedo tener un corazón… dejen de mirarme o juro que esta noche alguien sufrirá- no pudieron evitar reír, Kouko y Chitaru fueron con Tokaku para tranquilizarla explicándole una vez más que no debía avergonzarse por mostrar ese lado suyo mientras caminaban hacia la fogata para sentarse alrededor y pasar la noche

Risas y una plática más relajada al calor de esa fogata, una extraña tranquilidad se apoderó de ellas; con el paso de los minutos y gracias a la conversación entraron un poco más en confianza…

-¿Ustedes creen en eso que dicen que la costumbre es más fuerte que el amor?- Haruki lanzaba esa pregunta mientras pasaba una caja de pockys para que tomaran uno

-Eso es una tontería dicha por los amargados que no supieron amar y nunca fueron amados. Cierto, cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien caes en una rutina pero el amor es tan fuerte que te permite romper con lo establecido y reconquistar a tu pareja cuantas veces sea necesario… La clave es mantener viva la llama del amor- Otoya decía eso con una gran seguridad y con una seriedad muy rara en ella, lo que había dicho era el pensamiento general de todas dándole así la razón a la peli purpura (al igual que un aplauso)

-Estoy de acuerdo con Takechi-san. Aunque tener un matrimonio lleva cierta rutina y costumbre, depende de ti romper con eso y enamorar todos los días a tu pareja- Chitaru le daba una palmada en la espalda a la oji turquesa quien levantando su pocky lo chocaba con el de la pelirroja. Haruki pensó en esas respuestas y una lanzó una nueva pregunta

-Con total honestidad digan ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicieron el amor con su mujer?- la pelirroja Sagae miró y sonrió traviesa a sus compañeras. Desde los sonrojos y risas hasta el atragantamiento de pocky debido a la incomodidad y nerviosismo que generaba esa pregunta, ninguna sabía que responder se miraban entre sí, Haruki no pudo evitar reír, se puso de pie

-¡Ay por favor! Ya estamos grandes, es imposible que en 20 años de relación no hayan hecho eso, por Dios es algo natural y normal en las parejas. Anden respondan- un risilla traviesa y mirada desafiante

-Bien, como no hay voluntarias comienzo yo… Pues si no mal recuerdo la última vez que hice mía a Isuke fue aproximadamente hace dos semanas… vaya que fue un fin de semana intenso- suspiró, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza cruzó sus brazos, miró al cielo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro, Otoya poniéndose de pie se recargó en el hombro de la oji cobriza

-¿Acaso nos pusimos de acuerdo Haruki-chan? Jajaja recuerdo que la última vez que tuve a Shiena a mi merced fue más o menos hace dos semanas… aaah casa sola, unos días de vacaciones y sentir el paraíso en la tierra- Takechi con la mirada perdida y con su mano acariciando suavemente su barbilla, sonreía traviesa y asentía varias veces. Sagae comenzó a tener un ataque de risa, una mirada cómplice

-Déjame adivinar ¿viaje escolar?- la peli purpura asintió alegre y levantando los brazos al cielo

-Viajes escolares… ¡NO SE MUERAN NUNCA!-

Chocaron palmas e intercambiaron un guiño y una señal de victoria, Mahiru, Kouko, Tokaku y Chitaru seguían sin decir palabra

-Vamos no sean tímidas, es para romper el hielo y ya somos grandes ¿Qué nos dices tú Mahiru-chan? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Hanabusa y tu… ya sabes?- Otoya tomaba a Mahiru de la mano para que se pusiera de pie y abrazándola por los hombros la invitaba a hablar. El rostro completamente rojo y la peli plateada bajaba la mirada, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y con timidez respondió

-Bue-bueno a decir ver-verdad últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo en las empresas y eso, creo que fue hace tres semanas… gracias al cielo la casa es enorme y nuestra oficina también-

Otoya y Haruki rieron al tiempo que decían "WOAH" y aplaudían, la pelirroja le dio otro pocky a Mahiru quien reía tímidamente por eso… y porque Shinya estaba sorprendida de su declaración

Aún quedaban tres, Kouko y Tokaku cruzadas de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, ignorándolas, su cara entre seria y molesta, no hacían caso a las suplicas de sus compañeras, se limitaban a responder cortante

-No tengo por qué contarles de mi vida privada-

-Estoy con Azuma-san, no tengo por qué decir algo tan íntimo como eso ¿Qué no tienen un poco de vergüenza o respeto?-

La peli purpura y la pelirroja cómplices sabían cómo "atacar" a sus compañeras, no dejarían que se escaparan tan fácilmente, debían responder así que se las ingeniaron para que lo hicieran. Una más que confiada Haruki levantó los hombros

-Jajajaja ¿Saben? Eso solo significa una cosa: que ha pasado mucho, muuuuuuuuucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicieron-

Golpe bajo que había dado en el clavo, rojas por esa ofensa fueron directo donde Sagae, quien sin prestarles atención observaba sus uñas, la encararon, hablaron fuerte y muy rápido sin darse cuenta que habían caído en la trampa

Tokaku amenazante se puso de pie y encaró a Haruki

-Para tu información Sagae la última vez que le hice el amor a Haru fue hace un mes, en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama y lo disfrutó-

Kouko hizo a un lado a la peli azul para encarar a Haruki a quien fulminaba con la mirada

-Eso no es algo que se planifique pues el tiempo a veces no alcanza pero hace un mes o dos Suzu y yo encontramos un tiempo para nosotras, no dormimos esa noche y nos la pasamos de maravilla-

Explotaron de risa, Kouko y Tokaku se dieron cuenta de que habían caído y levantaron su puño -Ya maduren- respiraban agitadamente en un intento de controlarse y no golpear a sus compañeras, Mahiru tomaba el lugar de árbitro para que no ocurriera una guerra. Cuando los ánimos se calmaron voltearon a ver a la única víctima que quedaba

-No creas que te salvas Príncipe-san…-

-No finjas demencia y no huyas cobarde-

El rostro de Chitaru competía con su cabello para ver cuál era más rojo, Chitaru bajó la cabeza para evadir las miradas de sus compañeras quienes ya la rodeaban, tragó saliva nerviosa por la actitud de sus compañeras, la insistencia la hizo ceder

-Anda Namatame dinos de una buena vez, solo faltas tú-

-La-la última ve-vez que Hitsugi y yo hi-hicimos el-el amor fu-fue…- carraspeó la garganta

-Fue…-

Cubriéndose el rostro rojo de pena, movía rápidamente su cabeza negando, su forma de evadirlas lucía adorable pero no podía, todas esperaban expectantes lo que diría

-Anda Chitaru, no seas tímida fue…-

En un hilo de voz y con mucha pena dijo

-La noche ante de que la secuestraran y pasara todo esto-

Nadie pudo controlar la risa, lo intentaron pero terminaron en un ataque de risa, Chitaru sorprendida por verlas así lucía interrogante, Haruki se recargó en el hombro de la pelirroja en un intento por controlarse

-Jajaja con razón no pudiste contra esos tipos, no tenías ni fuerzas Chitaru, me sorprende que hayan despertado ese día tan temprano y todavía fueras a entrenar-

-Vaya no creí Hitsugi-chan fuera así de… tú sabes… me sorprende, la loli salió muy, muuuuy cariñosa y no es tan inocente como creía-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: las más inocentes y las más tiernas llegan a ser las más pervertidas y apasionadas-

La cara casi le explotaba a Chitaru por lo roja que estaba, se cruzó de brazos y haciendo un puchero muy raro dijo en su defensa

-Bueno déjenme ya… no es mi culpa que estén celosas por mi vida privada que por lo que escuche es más activa que la de ustedes- levantó una ceja y en su rostro una sonrisa de victoria al ver que no pudieron refutarle aquello

-Esperen… el príncipe nos respondió de la misma forma ¡WOW!… Definitivamente va a pasar algo-

Y así entre risas, platicas, bromas, recuerdos y anécdotas pasaron la noche en espera de un nuevo día ¿Qué les depararía el destino?

~3~3~3~~3~3~3~~3~3~3~~3~3~3~~3~3~3~~3~3~3~~3~3~3~

Les parecía una eternidad estar ahí, el tiempo pasaba ¿muy rápido o muy lento? Imposible saberlo, el estar con esa tarea monótona era casi como una tortura, por más puertas que abrían parecía que no había fin ¿Cuántas puertas faltaban?

-AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH ESTO ES ESTUPIDO YA ME HARTÉ- la peli rosa pateó y golpeó la puerta frente a ella hasta casi romperla

-Paciencia Isuke-san… debemos estar cerca-

-ICHINOSE ¡YA DEJA ESE MALDITO OPTIMISMO! ME ALTERA VERTE ASÍ-

-No lo dejaré Isuke-san, no me importa lo que digas o lo que pase, no dejaré de ser así- Haru no se dejó intimidar por su compañera y la encaró; nadie jamás habría creído que Haru pudiese tener una mirada tan seria que daba miedo, sostuvieron ese duelo de miradas por un rato, nadie quería interrumpir aquello, sabían que la pelirroja debía hacerle saber a Isuke que no le temía y la peli rosa debía comprender que no todos debían ceder ante sus caprichos… "Suficiente. Lección aprendida" Suzu las separó delicadamente poniéndose en medio de las dos, puso una mano en el hombro de la peli rosa y suavemente la reprendió

-Isuke-chan ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?- Suspiró molesta

-De acuerdo oba-chan de acuerdo… Isuke se portará bien…3- entre dientes dijo -Lo siento Ichinose- Haru iba a acercarse a Isuke quien dio un paso atrás y estiró su brazo levantando su dedo índice y moviéndolo de lado a lado -Ni se te ocurra tocar a Isuke 3 si es que quieres vivir-

-Ara Haru-chan… veo que algo de Azuma-san se te pegó en estos años- Hanabusa felicitaba a la oji rosa

-Disculpen que lo diga pero estoy de acuerdo con Inukai-san, ya me harté- Shiena suspiraba frustrada, llevó las manos a su cuello para darle un masaje

-¿Y si en verdad esto no tiene salida?- una cansada Hitsugi se sentía derrotada por no saber que pasaba, Haru tomó la iniciativa y habló para motivarlas

-Debe tenerla, debemos salir… No se desanimen, vamos chicas un último esfuerzo- La pelirroja tenía razón, así que siguieron con su tarea

Shiena trató de abrir una puerta pero a pesar de que aplicó una gran fuerza la perilla no se movía, la puerta parecía no ceder, extrañada pidió la ayuda de Sumireko pero nada pasaba, una a una intentaron abrir esa puerta, estuvieron a punto de desistir pero algo les decía que aquello no sería buena idea

-Intentémoslo todas al mismo tiempo- asintieron y a una sola voz contaron

-Una…-

Todas pusieron su mano sobre esa perilla

-Dos…-

La giraron al mismo tiempo que empujaban la puerta

-Tres…-

La puerta hizo clic y se abría de golpe haciendo que las mujeres se cayeran por la fuerza con la que empujaban la puerta, una luz las iluminó y detrás de ellas se cerraba esa puerta, se escuchó un aplauso

-Bravo, sabía que lo lograrían en el último minuto ¡Woah! eso sí que fue agónico, temía que no lo hicieran pero toda mi fe estaba puesta en ustedes. Felicidades han entrado en el laberinto y justo a tiempo saben, les quedaban unos minutos para que esa puerta se cerrara por completo-

De pie se acomodaron su ropa y sobaron donde se habían golpeado, la luz les mostraba una enorme muralla donde solo había una entrada, suspiraron de cansancio mientras la voz burlona de Nio volvía a hablarles

-A partir de ahora comienza la diversión chicas ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir? Hashiri Nio cambio y fuera- después de la voz de Nio escucharon sonidos a lo lejos provenientes de aquel laberinto, decidieron no pensar en eso, aun no querían enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviera dentro…

-Estuvimos cerca ¿no lo creen?-

-Demasiado… comienzan a hartarme sus malditos jueguitos-

-Debemos decidir ¿nos quedamos a descansar o seguimos nuestro camino?- todas se miraron entre sí, la respuesta era bastante obvia

-Descansemos por favor, lo necesitamos, además no iremos a ninguna parte- Shiena ponía una sonrisa forzada cuando dijo lo último, sentándose en el suelo se recargó en la pared más cercana, todas hicieron lo mismo

Agotadas tanto física como moralmente se tomaron su tiempo para descansar. Caras tristes, ánimos por los suelos, intentaban iniciar una conversación pero ninguna parecía estar de humor

-¿Cómo estarán?- Sumireko tenía la mirada perdida, su voz casi como un susurro

-Solo espero que mejor que nosotras- Hitsugi dibujaba en el suelo el nombre de Chitaru y de Ryu

-Ya no aguanto esto QUIERO A MI FAMILIA A MI LADO- Isuke quien tenía lágrimas de rabia amontonadas en sus ojos dio un golpe en el suelo y se abrazó hasta que algo la hizo reaccionar

-Esa voz… ¿Ha-Haruki?-

Isuke se puso rápidamente de pie y sonrió al escuchar la voz de su pelirroja la buscó desesperadamente pero solo estaba su voz, no le importó y se dejó llevar por esa voz que hacía vibrar cada parte de su ser; las demás sorprendidas buscaron de dónde provenía la voz, un breve silencio y ahora quien se alegraba era Shiena

La voz inconfundible de Otoya hizo que su corazón se acelerara, sonrió pero no había rastro de su peli purpura, cerró los ojos y llevó las manos a su pecho imaginando que Otoya la abrazaba por la cintura y la acercaba a ella

Hitsugi escuchó su nombre pronunciado una vez más por la persona que su corazón había elegido y lágrimas de felicidad se quedaron en sus ojos, sonrió sonrojada por imaginar a Chitaru decir eso, lanzó un beso al aire "Mi Chitaru-san"

Sumireko no sabía cómo reaccionar y se quedó congelada por un instante pues escuchar la suave voz de Mahiru y la ruda de Shinya le generaban mil emociones, pero el escuchar 'Te amamos' dejó la elegancia a un lado y como si fuera una colegiala dio un salto de emoción "KYAAA, DE NUEVO LAS DOS"

Suzu miraba a sus compañeras felices y suspiró tranquilamente, pero esa serenidad se esfumó cuando la voz de Kouko llenó su alma como si fuera música, se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos como una jovencita tímida, se balanceo sobre sus pies y tarareo una canción alegre

Haru se sentía feliz de ver a sus compañeras pero un poco decepcionada porque al parecer no había nada para ella pero entonces dio un grito emocionado que contrastaba un poco con la voz seria que la llamaba y le decía que la amaba, rio al recordar la actitud que su Tokaku tenía cuando decía eso y se abrazó recordando la sonrisa única de la peli azul

Ahora la voz que se escuchaba era la de Nio

-Por si se lo preguntan esto es real, muy real. La verdad ya me estaba hartando de sus lloriqueos, cielos que sensibles se volvieron con los años, tomen esto como un regalo. Ahora si me largo, por hoy las dejo, espero que ya se comporten-

-Nio espera… antes de que te vayas… ¿Podrías ponerlo una vez más? Por favor- desde donde se encontraba la rubia sonrió, esta vez una sonrisa sincera, estaba conmovida

-Solo una y ya- después de un silencio que les pareció eterno las voces de Tokaku, Chitaru, Otoya, Banba, Haruki y Kouko llenaban no solo el lugar también sus corazones

A pesar de que se sentían mejor decidieron quedarse a descansar, mañana entrarían a ese laberinto pero con una nueva actitud. Acomodaron las bolsas de dormir y los futones, charlaron un poco

-Ara… Inukai-san tiene corazón… jamás te había visto sonrojada y feliz-

Isuke dio media vuelta para que no la vieran y acomodó su cabello mientras buscaba una justificación al comportamiento tan dulce que habían visto

-Jajaja Haruki-chan tiene razón eres una tsundere-

-Cierren la boca o Isuke las matará 3-

Y entonces algo tan simple como esas palabras les devolvió la esperanza, escuchar las voces de sus amores saber que estaban bien y pensando en ellas les dio fuerza y trajo alegría a sus corazones. Pasaron la noche en espera de un nuevo día ¿Qué les depararía el destino?

***Un nuevo día***

-¿¡QUÉ DIA ES HOY?! ¿¡EN QUÉ AÑO ESTAMOS?! ¡ALGUIEN DIGAME POR FAVOR!-

Seiki tomaba de los hombros a su hermano y lo sacudía para que dejara su ataque de ansiedad

-¡AKIRA POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! No seas tan obsesivo, solo llevamos unos días aquí, ni siquiera llevamos una semana y ya te estas volviendo loco. No puedo creer tu dependencia hacia la tecnología-

-Nii-chan, no me hagas lucir como un obsesivo, es solo que es difícil manejar tu vida cuando estás acostumbrado a eso-

-He de confesar que estoy igual que tú, me gustaría saber qué hora es, hoy despertamos aún más temprano-

-Si queremos avanzar debemos madrugar… hemos perdido tiempo, hay que recuperarlo. No se quejen y sigamos- Tokaku sin mirar a los chicos habló severa

El sol aun no salía por completo, caminaban por esa selva apenas iluminados, los jóvenes caminaban aun perezosos, bostezaban, estiraban y trataban de mantener los ojos abiertos, incluso Ryu era cargado por Chitaru pues aun dormía

-Creo que han exagerado ¿no? Digo, pudimos esperar a que el sol iluminara un poco más- Hikari caminaba como si fuera sonámbula, era guiada por Hattori, Natsu sonreía un poco apenado

-Mi papá tiene razón, debemos madrugar… aunque lo acepto, se pasó esta vez… deben ser la de la mañana-

Irena sonrió y con voz suave y delicada dijo

-Cuando te levantes por la mañana, piensa en el precioso privilegio de estar vivo, respirar, pensar, disfrutar y amar-

-¡Wow! Qué bonita frase Irena-sama- Sakura le sonrió tiernamente a la peli azul quien inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento ocultando su rostro sonrojado

-Pero muy inútil 3 ¿eso de que nos va a servir?- Haruka arrogante miró con desdén a Irena pero Sakura enojada le lanzó una mirada fulminante

-Al menos intenta levantar el ánimo. Haruka has algo productivo esta mañana y CIERRA LA BOCA…- la pelirroja hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, Sakura avergonzada habló con Irena quien se sintió en las nubes por la actitud que había tomado la peli rosa por ella -lo lamento, cuando no duerme todas sus horas, se levanta de mal humor-

-No te preocupes, gracias por defenderme-

-Si me lo permites Shutou-san que linda frase, concuerdo con Sagae-san- Akira intentó entablar conversación con Irena, para destensar el ambiente

-Jojojo que adulador Akira-kun, pero no seas tan formal por favor, Irena está bien- guiñó su ojo y el castaño se puso nervioso

-Irena-chan que bonita frase, concuerdo con mi hermano, nos has motivado…- Seiki e Irena intercambiaron miradas y supieron rápidamente cómo debían tratarse, ya sabían a qué atenerse. El peli purpura se acercó a Haruka, puso las manos en sus hombros y le susurró -Por favor hermosa no deberías ser tan ruda, esa linda jovencita solo quiere animarnos, no te pongas en ese plan, sonríe-

-Solo por ti Seiki 3 solo por ti- habló dulce y seductoramente, cuando Seiki retomó su lugar, Hikari fue al lado de la peli rosa y tomó su mano

-Jajaja oooh Haruka-chan concuerdo con tu hermana, calladita estás mejor o en otras palabras…- acercó la mano de Haruka a su rostro, como si fuera a darle un beso -Me gustas más cuando callas, te ves mucho más bonita- la peli naranja soltó bruscamente la mano de la chica y rio dejando a una Haruka confundida y roja

-Vaya, al menos no soy el único que intenta levantar los ánimos, gracias hermanita- Natsu le sonreía cálidamente a Irena y la abrazaba, al ver eso algo en Seiki y en Sakura se sintió raro pero decidieron no pensar en eso, tenían otras prioridades en ese momento, una de ellas era seguir caminando con rumbo desconocido…

Cuando el sol ya se había levantado habían llegado a una especie de claro donde había un arroyo el cual interrumpía su camino, cruzarlo no era difícil, lo que lo complicaba era que había un grupo de mercenarios

-Poof mañana difícil ¿no les parece?- un tipo alto y corpulento se ponía al frente del grupo de mercenarios que las esperaban para acabarlas

-Hemos tenido peores… hazle un favor a todos y retírate. No queremos lastimarte- una risa maniática y sin decir más el tipo daba la orden de ataque.

La pelea fue un poco más intensa que las anteriores, el número de mercenarios había aumentado, incluso eran mejores que los anteriores, más habilidosos, aunque eso no logró derrotarlas

-Oigan...- Haruki golpeaba a un sujeto -es mi idea... o estos...- una patada para otro -estos sujetos... mejoran cada vez-

-Creí...- Chitaru con un solo corte de su katana dejaba fuera de combate a dos mercenarios -que era... solo... mí... imaginación-

-Es bueno...- Otoya ágilmente burlaba a los sujetos -es bueno darse cuenta que...- para llevarlos directo a su trampa y acabarlos -cuenta que no estás loca...-

-Pero aún no son mejores que nosotras- Tokaku daba el golpe final dando por terminada esa pelea

\- Al fin, al fin fulminamos a esos sujetos- Banba respiraba pesadamente intentando recuperarse

-Cierto, pero no ¿no se sienten algo extrañas?- Kouko sobaba sus hombros, esa pelea había sido desgastante a comparación de otras

Sin ningún peligro ya, cruzaron al otro lado pero las seis se sentían diferentes, algo andaba mal, aun así siguieron caminando sin importarles mucho el cómo se encontraban, no estaban para andar quejándose ni para esas niñerías… caminaron inspeccionando cada rincón de aquel lugar buscando algo, una pista que las llevara a dar con el paradero de sus compañeras pero cada intento, cada descubrimiento parecía inútil, era como si caminaran a ciegas… nada parecía acercarlas incluso sentían que se alejaban.

Aunque habían vuelto a esa rutina los años no pasan en vano y eso comenzaba a pesarles, ese ritmo de vida lo habían dejado desde hacía muchos años y retomarlo de la noche a la mañana comenzaba a cobrarles factura… además de un ambiente extraño que había en esa Isla

Pesadamente caminaban, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por seguir de pie pero parecía imposible

-Ya no somos tan jóvenes ¿eh? ¿Cuánto más creen que soportaremos?- Haruki tenía razón, sus cuerpos comenzaban a pedirles descanso de verdad, ya no eran jóvenes y tenían otra calidad de vida, pelear, desvelarse, seguir pesados entrenamientos por horas y no alimentarse bien lo soportaban cuando eran adolescentes pero ahora de adultas y sin ningún peligro en sus vidas se relajaron de ese ritmo innecesario de vida.

-No sé ustedes pero yo no he descansado desde que esa invitación llegó- Mahiru intentaba no caer rendida

-Ninguna de nosotras ha descansado pero debemos ser fuertes- la fuerza de voluntad era lo que mantenía a Tokaku en pie

-Debemos resistir lo mejor que podamos- Kouko llevaba las manos a su cabeza, sintió un dolor acompañado de mareos

-De…be…mos ser fuertes por…- Otoya se detuvo y trató de respirar normalmente pero se le dificultaba

-Por ellos…- la peli purpura se puso de rodillas

-Re… resistan por… por favor- como en efecto dominó se desplomaron

Una a una cayeron. Los gritos desesperados de los jóvenes herederos pidiendo ayuda entre ellos llenaron el ambiente. Ahora todo era caos y crisis ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué harían?

* * *

-Lo de Kenmochi-san en verdad es una pena… Me imagino que te sientes así, es normal yo también estoy sorprendida y me siento mal con esa mujer pero lamentablemente reglas son reglas… No puedo hacer nada Nio, mejor dicho no podemos hacer nada y lo sabes bien… Veremos la forma de ayudarla pero no garantizo nada… De acuerdo, te doy mi palabra de que lo pensaré… No hay cambios aún, es muy temprano pero espero que funcione… Debe funcionar principalmente por el bienestar de nuestro hijo y también por el bien de todos esto debe funcionar… Sabrá entenderlo… Tranquila no es tan malo como crees… Sí, yo le digo pero creo que deberías hablar con él también… Oh pero que casualidad ahí viene-

Yuri estaba como siempre en su oficina monitoreando todo, llamó al chico y le dio el teléfono, intrigado lo tomó y al reconocer la voz al otro lado saltó de alegría y sonrió feliz

-¡MAMÁ! Que alegría escucharte… para ser sincero te extraño aunque, aquí entre nos, Meichi-sama no tanto… Jajaja bromeaba, los dos te extrañamos mucho, ya quiero verte… ¿En verdad? ¡Es maravilloso! Entonces podré verte pronto… Pues no creo que tenga problema, soy el juez ¿recuerdas? Debe darme permiso o me rebelaré y haré un motín… Jajaja ya sé que tú te unirás a mí para acabar con la tiranía de Yuri-sama… Ooops, te dejo, ella está aquí y ha escuchado todos nuestros planes… Hasta pronto mamá, contaré los días para verte de nuevo… Y yo más y el doble… Adiós-

Ikki devolvió el teléfono a su madre para que se despidiera, después de eso platicó un rato con la castaña cuando su teléfono sonó interrumpiéndolos, al sacarlo vio que era un mensaje. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro

-Madre, excelentes noticias, logramos doblegar su fuerza. Se han desmayado-

* * *

_*Y así, después de dos meses y 5 días vuelve nuestro escritor, con una nueva armadura para soportar los golpes que el fandom le dará por no actualizar rápido_

_Hola a todos! n.n ¿Cómo están? Espero muy bien n.n _

_Lamento muchísimo el que haya tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero es que este cap. lo sentí tan relajado que lo escribí de la misma forma, intenté llevármela relax con él aunque creo que me pase xD en fin, si quieren culpar a alguien culpen al cap. que no quería que lo escribiera, quiso tomarse su tiempo xD aunque yo advertí que tardaría… pero bueno, vean el lado positivo, fue un cap. largo xD eso es bueno ¿no?_

_Ya en serio, no tengo justificantes para la tardanza pero espero que les haya gustado este cap., para mí ha sido muy divertido escribirlo n.n como verán no hubo mucho drama (o eso creo) pero si algunas situaciones algo cómicas xD me divertí realmente al escribir esto n.n espero de corazón les haya gustado y que este autor no la haya regado con los saltos temporales xD_

_Como siempre agradezco infinitamente cada uno de sus reviews, el que sigan esta historia y a los "lectores fantasma" (o sea los que leen pero no dejan review) a todos ustedes que hacen posible esta historia, muchas, muchas gracias n.n los quiero mucho y me hacen muy feliz :D_

_Un comercial rápido xD mi queridísima flameMild n.n hizo un dibujo de Takechi Seiki n.n una nueva perspectiva del peli purpura de ensueño (recuerden que Kali9105 había hecho uno antes) así que los invito a que vean su obra, busquen en devianart su perfil que está como Mildraws, créanme está súper genial!_

_Sin más me despido, sigan apoyando esta historia y apoyándome, manden su fuerza para este pequeño escritor, dejen reviews y siéntanse libres de dejarme todos sus comentarios sobre lo que leyeron en esta ocasión. Un abrazo fuerte de oso para cada uno n.n_

_Legan SaburoUta… digo Legan Hanazono :3_

_PD: Ten hijos con Isuke-sama decían...será divertido decían y no serán tsunderes decían eso es lo que ha pensado la sexy pelirroja más de una vez, estoy seguro :v (jajaja debía decirlo)_


	7. Cap 7 Descanso

**Cap. 7 Descanso**

La desesperación, la angustia y el pánico se habían apoderado de los jóvenes herederos. El ambiente, caótico, se llenó de gritos asustados y desesperados pidiendo ayuda, se miraban entre ellos y cada uno podía ver la angustia en el rostro del otro, trataban de apoyarse pero no podían, estaban inmersos en una crisis. El ver a sus madres tiradas en el suelo inconscientes era horrible ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué harían? Como pudieron las acomodaron, daban ligeros golpes con la palma de su mano en el rostro o sacudían por los hombros a su mamá para que reaccionara

-MIERDA ¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASÓ?... Hey no te alteres estaremos bien, respira, calmada, eso así, respira conmigo…- Hattori gritaba entre frustrado y asustado, y al mismo tiempo trataba de calmar a Hikari quien temblaba y respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recibir una señal de la peli plateada que se encontraba en el regazo de su hermano - ALGUIEN QUE ME DIGA QUÉ ACABA DE PASAR- gritaba la chica con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. Los mellizos estaban en shock, alterados por algunos recuerdos que los atormentaban en esos momentos

-Alguien por favor ayude al pequeño- un alterado Natsu se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a Ryu, estaban en los mismos problemas aunque por fortuna el peli azul no se entregó por completo al pánico

-Signos vitales, REVISEN SUS SIGNOS VITALES- Irena grito ordenando a sus compañeros que siguieran esa instrucción, trataba de mostrarse tranquila pero estaba muy asustada, se concentró y guardando la calma pensó fríamente, recordó algunas enseñanzas de su familia

-¡RESPIRAN! ENTONCES SOLO SE DESMAYARON ¡AUN VIVEN!- Ryu aunque estaba llorando demostró una gran fortaleza, atemorizado hizo caso a lo que le decían y abrazó a Chitaru al saber que estaba bien, que estaba con vida. Se quedó abrazando a su pelirroja quien se movió ligeramente, como en un acto reflejo. El niño sonrió y rompió a llorar

-Gracias al cielo… Solo están inconscientes, debieron hacernos caso- Akira suspiró aliviado, soltó un poco la tensión de su cuerpo y abrazó a Seiki quien se recostó a un lado de Otoya y normalizó su respiración

-¿Creen que esto lo ocasionó su cansancio?- Sakura había ido en apoyo del pequeño Namatame quien seguía abrazado de Chitaru, miró a Haruka preguntándole como se encontraba su papá, la pelirroja asintió y sonrió suavemente para darle a entender que Haruki estaba en la misma situación: solo inconsciente pero nada grave. Después de checar que el pequeño Namatame estuviera bien, Sakura corrió al lado de Haruki, quien estaba recostada en el regazo de su hija menor, y las dos acariciaron su rostro y cabeza. Suspiraron aliviadas, Sakura limpió unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras del rostro de Haruka quien entrelazo su mano con la de su hermana

-Es lo más probable, dudo que hayan descansado por las noches, no han comido bien y han usado todas sus fuerzas. Este es el resultado de todo ese descuido- Irena tomaba una de las manos de Kouko y la llevaba a su rostro, la peli negra parecía estar en un profundo sueño, la joven Shutou seguía el ritmo de la respiración de su madre

-Debemos hacer que despierten. Deben estar conscientes. Es un riesgo para todos el que ellas estén así- Natsu miraba a Tokaku entre preocupado y temeroso, se sentía algo frustrado por no poder cuidar bien de ella, por no cuidarla como lo hacía mamá, sentía una gran carga sobre sus hombros "No estoy seguro de que podamos defendernos completamente. Despierta por favor" el pelirrojo juntaba su frente con la de Azuma y sintió su respiración, eso logró calmarlo

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- Hattori y Hikari lucían un poco mejor, entre los dos hacían algunos ejercicios de respiración para calmarse y salir del shock, se miraron y trataban de responder como es que tanto Mahiru como Shinya habían caído

A la cabeza de Sakura llegó rápidamente una idea. Miró a Haruka

-Haruka, nuestro quitaesmalte… tiene un aroma fuerte. Eso seguro las reanimará-

-Cierto… igual tengo un poco de perfume, contiene alcohol ¿no? Eso también será útil-

Buscaron en sus bolsos y una señal de triunfo, mojaron pequeños trozos de algodón y los repartieron a sus compañeros. Los jóvenes pasaron el algodón mojado en quitaesmalte y perfume debajo de la respectiva nariz de su mamá, movimientos suaves y rápidos con la esperanza de que esa idea funcionara

Al aspirar ese fuerte aroma, comenzaron a reaccionar, tosieron un poco y tomaron aire, alejando aquel olor, abrieron poco a poco los ojos y cuando su vista fue clara se extrañaron de ver el cielo, las copas de los árboles, y las caras de sus hijos angustiadas al principio y después con una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿Qué- qué paso?- gritos de victoria, abrazos y besos, las seis mujeres poco a poco se recuperaban y trataban de reincorporarse pero no comprendían qué diablos había pasado

-Se desmayaron. De la nada cayeron perdiendo el conocimiento- Natsu seguía abrazando a Tokaku impidiéndole que se pusiera de pie, aún seguía débil y lo mejor era que se quedara sentada otro rato

-¿huh? ¿En verdad fue eso?- Otoya seguía recostada en el suelo, miraba a sus hijos quienes la abrazaban, acarició suavemente sus rostros para calmarlos y decirles que estaba bien, la peli purpura poco a poco se estabilizaba

-Te di un gran susto ¿no? Ven aquí hijo, perdóname pequeño- Chitaru abrazo fuerte a Ryu quien seguía recostado sobre el pecho de su pelirroja esperando a que estuviera bien

-Se los dije, no resistiríamos- Haruki por órdenes de sus hijas seguía recostada y para reanimarla le dieron pockys, Haruki reía débilmente dejándose llevar por los cuidados de sus princesas, no tenía fuerzas para discutir, realmente no tenía fuerzas para nada, lo mejor sería hacerles caso y (como casi siempre) ceder ante sus hijas

-Eso no importa ya. Hemos despertado así que debemos seguir- Tokaku quería ponerse de pie inmediatamente pero Natsu se lo impidió, la miró directo a los ojos, el pelirrojo lucía serio, frío, decidido

-¡NO! Deben descansar, no me importa lo que digan, no están bien. Si queremos salir victoriosos deben estar bien, al 100% de su capacidad. Ahora no lo están y es peligroso que sigan así, solo se están exponiendo. Lo que haremos será buscar un lugar para que descansen inmediatamente- todos quedaron asombrados ante la actitud de Natsu, aquel joven había dejado a un lado su gentileza y ternura para demostrar valentía y fuerza para encarar a Azuma Tokaku y hacer que ésta cediera y obedeciera las ordenes de su hijo. Haruki, Otoya, Chitaru, Kouko y Banba miraron impactadas a Tokaku quien tenía una sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en su rostro, levantó los hombros y asintió

-Muy bien hijo. Haremos lo que tú dices- Natsu se relajó y sonrojó, se había ganado una vez más el respeto y admiración de Tokaku, eso lo hizo sentir maravilloso, la peli azul lo abrazo brevemente "Natsu… eres asombroso mi niño… estoy orgullosa de ti… No puedo creer que seas mi hijo"

-Yo vi un lugar tranquilo, está atrás, debemos cruzar de nuevo el arroyo- Ryu recordaba que habían pasado cerca de un lugar casi oculto, lucía tranquilo y seguro que allí podrían descansar, señaló al lugar donde estaba y jaló de la ropa a Chitaru para que lo siguiera

-Pues allá iremos- Chitaru tomó la mano de su pequeño y poniendo una rodilla en el piso besó la mano de su hijo, miró a sus compañeras quienes asintieron a lo dicho por el niño "Al menos tú no te perderás en el futuro… o eso espero"

Las seis mujeres intentaron ponerse de pie pero se les dificultó, estaban más débiles de lo que creían así que los jóvenes las ayudaron a caminar. No entendían por qué se sentían así, seguro que no era para tanto pero estando en aquel lugar cualquier cosa podría pasar, era mejor seguir las instrucciones de sus hijos y descansar.

Al mismo tiempo que caminaban, escuchaban los sermones de sus hijos, esto les causaba gracia, por lo general ellas eran quienes debían reprenderlos ¿Desde cuándo los papeles se habían invertido? Al cruzar ese arroyo, Chitaru preguntó a Ryu dónde se encontraba el lugar que le había dicho, el niño miraba a todos lados buscando ese lugar, saltaba para tener más altura y visualizar mejor el terreno, Natsu al ver su intento rio tiernamente y fue en su ayuda, lo cargó sobre sus hombros. Una vez arriba pudo admirar mejor el lugar, un vistazo rápido y un emocionado peli azul señaló un lugar

-¡ALLÍ! ES POR ALLA. RAPIDO SIGANME- el niño le pidió a Natsu que lo bajara, tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección a ese lugar

-Aaaammm hermanito… me parece que nos hace falta algo- un tierno Natsu tuvo que detener al niño pues por la "emoción" había olvidado que debía llevar a todos a ese lugar. Ryu tenía el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza, no sabía cómo disculparse, su "hermano mayor" le dijo que no debía preocuparse y regresaron a donde los demás estaban. Chitaru y los demás sonreían tiernamente por la acción del pequeño, Ryu llevó a Natsu donde Tokaku y unió sus manos para rápidamente ir con Chitaru y tomarla de su mano

-Di-disculpen mi torpeza. Por favor síganme- miró a sus compañeros y a sus madres e hizo una reverencia, después volteó a ver a Chitaru -¿Lo hice bien papi?- la pelirroja solo sonrió y asintió, sacudió la cabellera azul y caminaron un poco más. El descanso pronto llegaría.

Adentrándose un poco en aquel lugar con esa vegetación tan especial y el ambiente raro, llegaron a una especie de cueva, parecía seguro y sobre todo muy tranquilo. El lugar parecía perfecto para acampar, estaba rodeado de árboles que daban sombra y tranquilidad, el viento soplaba suave dando la sensación de calma, había mucho espacio libre, no parecía un lugar abandonado, al contrario parecía un lugar bastante cuidado, como si alguien se esmerara en que ese fuera un lindo jardín, la cueva no era muy profunda y sin duda era un lugar excelente para dormir plácidamente. Todos estaban asombrados y veían boquiabiertos aquel lugar

-Wow es increíble que tu hijo pudiera ver este lugar ¿Cómo lo encontraste Ryu-kun?- Otoya se acercó lentamente a los Namatame y acarició el cabello azul del pequeño

-Soy muy observador, a Ryu le gusta mirar todo a su alrededor, mientras ustedes caminan yo me percato de todo lo que me rodea, me gusta observar los pequeños detalle… ¿Este lugar está bien?- un orgulloso Ryu se sentía importante al saber que había hecho algo por todos y en especial para su querida pelirroja, esperaba la reacción positiva de las mayores. Obviamente eso fue lo que ocurrió

-Me parece un lugar tranquilo, sin duda podremos descansar, además está en un lugar apartado y solitario, sería difícil que algo pase por aquí. Bien hecho pequeño- Haruki levantaba su pulgar y guiñaba su ojo hacia Ryu para después estirar sus brazos y llevarlos detrás de su cabeza bajo la mirada vigilante de sus dos hijas

-No estaría de más echarle un rápido vistazo- desde que habían llegado, Azuma Tokaku no paraba de observar aquel lugar, le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, quería tomar todas las precauciones, no podían tomarlas desprevenidas, si querían ganar necesitaban estar siempre dos pasos delante de sus enemigos. La reacción de sus compañeras fue de molestia, bufaron y se quejaron pero aceptaron la condición de Tokaku, sabían que era mejor revisar el lugar que ir en busca de otro que satisficiera a Tokaku

-¿Por qué eso no me sorprende Tokaku? Bien, hagámoslo a tu manera-

De manera rápida revisaron el lugar y sus alrededores, en realidad era un buen lugar, no había ningún inconveniente, seguro, secreto, silencioso… era más que perfecto

-Creo que no hay ningún inconveniente, aquí está bien- sonrieron satisfechas al ver que Tokaku aceptaba de buena gana el estar en ese lugar

_-Obscuro, silencioso… vaya mejor que un hotel _Cre-creo que debemos quedarnos- era tan grande el cansancio de Banba que tanto Mahiru como Shinya tomaban el control, cerraban los ojos para abrirlo de golpe, cabeceaban para luego sacudir su cabeza en un intento por despertar, esto les causaba un poco de gracia combinado con preocupación a los Hanabusa, la peli plateada al verlos solo sonrió e hizo la señal de victoria para que se calmaran –_Estamos bien… _solo necesitamos dormir-

-Pues al no tener ninguna objeción y por decisión unánime este lugar se queda… Y por órdenes superiores vayamos a descansar- Chitaru suspiraba y bajaba la cabeza para ver a Ryu dedicándole una sonrisa cálida, levantó su pulgar haciendo que el pequeño león se sintiera feliz, abrazó una de las piernas de su mamá

-Muchas gracias Ryu-kun, fuiste de gran ayuda- Kouko se acercó e inclinándose levemente en señal de agradecimiento acaricio suave y brevemente el cabello del peli azul, todas las demás hicieron lo mismo, Chitaru lo cargó y abrazó tiernamente

-Muy bien chicos, quedan a cargo, si algo pasa por favor no duden en avisarnos. Nosotras entraremos en acción- Cada una dio la misma instrucción a sus hijos quienes no encontraban forma de tranquilizarlas y mandarlas a dormir. Una vez que todas entendieron que todo estaría bien fueron a descansar, se despidieron de sus hijos

-…Por último, cuídense mucho y cuiden a los demás, no olviden que si algo pasa pueden llamarnos… A estas alturas ya sabrán manejarlas o eso espero, así que les dejo mis guantes de pelea y las cuchillas de mamá ¡ah! Y también mis pockys, por favor no se los coman, ustedes tienen sus propias cajas… tomaré uno para el camino. Bien ¿no se me olvida algo más?- Haruki repasaba mentalmente las instrucciones que había dado y checaba una y otra vez si todo estaba en orden, Sakura reía por ver así a la pelirroja y rodó sus ojos negando con la cabeza, Haruka bufó y se cruzó de brazos desesperada

-Papá… ¡YA ENTENDIMOS! 3 no somos niñas ¿ok? Ya deja de perder el tiempo y ve a dormir 3- la joven pelirroja señalaba hacía el lugar donde descansaría. Aquello era una orden, no una sugerencia

-Jajajaja Haruka deja de mandarme como si fueras mi mamá 3- imitando la voz de su joven hija, Haruki reía, bostezó y estiró sus brazos -Jajajaja venga, denme un beso de dulces sueños y me voy a dormir de inmediato- las chicas Sagae abrazaron por el brazo a Haruki y le dieron un beso en la mejilla, un suspiro cansado y Sakura cortésmente le daba el paso a la pelirroja para que se fuera a dormir, Haruki caminaba despacio y se detenía a observarlas "Anímate Haruki, estarán bien, después de todo ya no son unas niñas" suspiró melancólicamente

-Ya deja de perder el tiempo, ve a descansar 3-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Diablos Haruka, eres peor que Isuke- les dijo adiós y caminó a esa cueva

-Muy bien tomen esto. Y como un amable recordatorio es para defensa así que ni se te ocurra jugar con ellas hijo- Otoya entregaba su cinturón al menor de sus herederos mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia al mayor, les explicó una vez más que era lo que debían hacer y cómo utilizar las armas que les había dado, los chicos asintieron a todo lo dicho y mandaron a descansar a la oji turquesa

-Ma, ya sabemos muy bien lo que debemos hacer. No te preocupes estaremos bien, sobreviviremos así que tranquila- Otoya asintió a lo dicho por Seiki, acarició los rostros de sus hijos delicadamente

-Seiki cuida a Akira, Akira cuida a Seiki. Pórtense bien, en especial tu rebelde peli purpura… mmmm ¿Saben qué? Ahora que lo pienso mejor pórtate un poco mal conejito castaño…- un avergonzado Akira gritaba "Ma" mientras era molestado por su hermano mayor, Takechi solo guiñó su ojo y rio traviesa –Perdona hijo, debía hacerlo… Muy bien me iré a descansar, beso para mamá de buenas noches-

-Más bien de buenos días ¿no crees?-

-Eso será cuando despierte, los amo, hasta más tarde- Otoya suspiró y miró al cielo, llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón "Dejarlos aquí significa solo una cosa: ya no son unos niños, sean hombres de bien hijos míos" se despidió con la mano y fue al lugar acordado

Banba había colocado su gigantesco martillo en el suelo para poder sentarse, tanto Shinya como Mahiru estaban agotadas. Desde que habían tomado asiento no habían dicho nada, estaban con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, su respiración era lenta, al lado de la peli plateada estaban los jóvenes Hanabusa, ellos no tenían ni idea de que hacer ¿Cómo debían actuar? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella? Decidieron quedarse a su lado esperando

"_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que esto nos pasó Mahiru?"_

"Éramos jóvenes, casi unas niñas Shinya"

"_Era lógico que esto pasaría… Aunque somos dos, tenemos un solo cuerpo jajaja"_

Mahiru y Shinya sintieron una calidez que era provocada por el contacto de dos jóvenes, se miraron y sonrieron

"¿Por cuánto tiempo hemos estado hablando?"

"_Ni idea pero será mejor que hables con ellos para tranquilizarlos"_

"Querrás decir que HABLEMOS con ellos. Recuerda sonreírles, eso los hará sentir mejor"

"_¿Estás segura de que quieres que yo hable primero?"_

"No tengas miedo Shinya, ellos te quieren. Anímate, habla primero"

Hattori y Hikari tomaron las manos de la peli plateada esperando una señal, una respuesta, algo que les dijera que estaban bien, Banba lentamente comenzó a levantar su cabeza abriendo esos profundos ojos amatista que lucían diferentes a los de siempre, acariciando el rostro de los chicos y levantándolos suavemente para que pudieran mirarse; era como si Mahiru y Shinya les hablaran al mismo tiempo

_-Ya tranquilos, estaremos bien… _después de todo somos dos-

-Eso es precisamente lo que queremos, que las dos estén bien…- desesperación y angustia en los Hanabusa

-Y lo estaremos Hattori, ya sé que fue horrible vernos así Hikari pero tranquila _aún no ha habido nada ni nadie que pueda vencernos- _

Mahiru y Shinya platicaron un poco con sus dos hijos, lo que más querían era que se tranquilizaran, no podían arriesgarse a que ellos sufrieran una crisis, así que en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que ellos estarían bien, decidieron ir a descansar, lo necesitaban

-Bien, es hora de descansar… Por favor patitos cuídense mucho, ya saben lo que deben hacer si comienzan a sentirse mal- las últimas palabras dichas en un código que solo conocía la familia, los jóvenes rieron por lo bajo

-Tranquila mamá, Hikari y yo sabemos cómo actuar si es que eso llegase a ocurrir pero lo dudo…- el joven peli plateado se cruzó de brazos con una actitud muy confiada, volteó a ver a la peli naranja que tomó la misma actitud que su hermano

-…además ya no somos niños y superamos aquello, todo quedó en el pasado. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, Hattori y yo conocemos la rutina, lo que se debe hacer en caso de crisis y todo eso bla bla bla… Deja ya de perder el tiempo y vayan a dormir… Descansen por favor, repongan fuerzas, las dos deben estar bien-

_-Y lo estaremos. Recuerden que la clave es trabajar en equipo, tomen esto_\- Banba se levantó y tomó el mazo extendiéndolo al frente, Hattori y Hikari lo tomaron y aunque aún era demasiado pesado el compartir esa carga lo hacía más fácil, Banba guiñó el ojo y sonrió. Una sonrisa en la cual se podía ver a Shinya y Mahiru juntas, Hikari y Hattori suspiraron tranquilos, abrazaron a su madre quien caminó lentamente para ir a descansar "_Son unos excelentes niños, Sumireko y tú lo han hecho bien, muy bien" _"No solo es nuestro merito Shinya, ahora también tu estarás en su vida, ahora que te conocen créeme no querrán que te vayas" Shinya no dijo nada más, reflexionó aquellas palabras _"¿Quedarme en sus vidas?"_

Chitaru era guiado por su pequeño peli azul quien había tomado su mano para ayudarla, la pelirroja solo miraba con dulzura cada movimiento de Ryu. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de esa cueva, el oji dorado se detuvo, dio media vuelta y moviendo uno de sus dedos llamó a su madre para que se acercara. Namatame se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hijo quien le extendió algo

-Toma papi, si lo abrazas él te cuidará. Mi león es valiente y un gran protector, es mi mejor amigo así que quiero que lo tengas para que tengas dulces sueños- Ryu le dio su león de felpa a Chitaru quien se quedó en shock conmovida por el tierno detalle de su hijo

-Mi pequeño…- Chitaru no pudo decir nada más pues abrazó a su hijo y comenzó a llorar: ternura, dolor, alegría, culpa, una mezcla de sentimientos que habían derivado en lágrimas que ayudaban a que se desahogara, Ryu acariciaba suavemente el cabello y espalda de su pelirroja quien sollozaba, después de un rato Chitaru se separó de su hijo más tranquila y éste limpió las lágrimas de su madre y le sonrió

-No llores por favor papi, estaré bien así que tranquila-

-Yo sé que estarás bien. Gracias por prestarme a tu león, yo también quiero darte algo para que lo cuides- Chitaru confiaba en su hijo completa y absolutamente, sabía del poder que ese niño tenía así que estaba segura de lo que hacía, tomó su katana y se la entregó, los dorados ojos de Ryu brillaron y se asombraron mirando la katana de papi, sonreía emocionado –Yo sé que usarás esto con sabiduría pues eres fuerte, bravo y valiente como león. Cuídate mucho por favor-

-¡KYAAAAA! LA KATANA DE PAPI. RYU LA CUIDARA COMO SU TESORO MÁS GRANDE PORQUE SOY FUERTE, BRAVO Y VALIENTE COMO UN LEÓN-

-ASÍ SE HABLA CAMPEÓN- un último abrazo antes de que la oji rubí se fuera a dormir

-Por favor cuídate mucho hijo, recuerda que iremos por mami, así que debes estar al 100%-

-Los dos debemos estar al 100% por eso ya ve a dormir y no te preocupes por Ryu. Estaré bien ya que onee-sama y onii-sama también me cuidaran, además soy valiente y fuerte, se cuidarme solo, ya no soy tan pequeño- el oji dorado flexiono sus brazos y puso una cara seria para verse más maduro, la pelirroja rio

-Lo sé… estás creciendo… Bien te veo más tarde. Te amo mi Ryu-

-Y yo te amo a ti papi- un beso de dulces sueños y Chitaru se iba suspirando nostálgica "Si lo vieras Hitsugi es seguro que lo amarías más"

Kaminaga Kouko entregó la mochila con todo su material para crear explosivos y explico por enésima vez a Irena qué eran las cosas que ahí había, cuál era su función y cómo debía utilizarlas, además de su libro donde estaban todas su notas y demás instrucciones, la joven era inteligente y lista por lo que aprendió rápido a usar ese material pero escucho atentamente las instrucciones de su madre

-Muy bien señorita, aquí están todos los materiales que utilizo, te suplico que tengas mucho cuidado; también te entrego este libro donde puedes leer mis notas, lee con atención, no es muy difícil solo es cuestión de practicar un poco para perfeccionar la técnica, estoy segura que lograrás superarme… Una última cosa POR FAVOR no juegues con nada, cuida el material y no permitas que alguien más lo use, dudo que alguno de ellos sepa como maniobrar estas cosas por lo que para evitar un accidente está prohibido tocar para los demás- Irena suspiró, sonrió y negó con la cabeza "Mamá Kouko nunca cambiará… pero así la quiero"

-Tranquila okasama, todo estará bajo control y tranquilo. No tienes por qué preocuparte de más, no seas tan sobreprotectora- Irena tomó las manos de Kouko mirándola tiernamente a los ojos, la pelinegra suspiró "Supongo que ya no eres tan pequeña", puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven

-Confío plenamente en ti Irena, pero nunca está de más repasar las reglas porque…-

-Las reglas son importantes y bla bla bla…- la peli azul soltó una risilla mientras Kouko la miraba seria y se cruzaba de brazos, la joven guardó silencio -No me mires así, me sé ese discurso de memoria, deja de perder el tiempo y ve a descansar, todo estará bien-

-Te amo mucho pequeña niña de mi corazón- la oji azul acarició el rostro de su hija suavemente y depositó un beso en su frente, Irena abrazo a Kouko quien sonrió

-Y yo a ti… Ahora ve a descansar Kaminaga Kouko-san-

-Irena no abuses de tu poder, ni tu madre me ordena de esa forma-

-Porque okasa tiene otras formas de convencerte, yo no- Irena guiñó su ojo coqueta y sonrió traviesa logrando que la pelinegra se ruborizara y sin decir palabra alguna –Y como yo solo tengo este breve momento de autoridad puedo ordenarte: así que anda a dormir y ni una palabra más-

Kouko asintió, estaba en shock y no dejaba de pensar en lo que Irena había dicho, y cada vez que lo pensaba se sonrojaba avergonzada "Cuando Suzu vuelva hablaré seriamente sobre sus conversaciones con nuestra hija… Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepa"

-Toma esto, ya sabes cómo atacar, encuentra el punto débil, siempre defiende, cuando tengas oportunidad ataca, sigue tu estrategia y protege a los demás- no era raro que Tokaku fuera seria pero en esa ocasión había algo diferente en ella que Natsu no podía descifrar, iba más allá de la frialdad o la seriedad natural de la peli azul.

-Si papá, Natsu estará bien- El joven Azuma tomaba las cuchillas de su madre y ponía atención a las instrucciones que le daba, Tokaku estaba nerviosa, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué actitud debía tomar ante su hijo, debía dejarlo pero no quería "Vamos, yo nunca he sido sobreprotectora ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" la peli azul sacudió su cabeza y trató de concentrarse, canalizando sus emociones en la única forma que sabía: no mostrar ninguna

-Bien me iré, cuídate hijo no olvides que… que… debes cuidarte y proteger a los demás- Natsu suspiró amargamente y trató de sonreír pero no podía, la actitud fría de su madre en esos momentos le dolía pues no lo comprendía y por ende no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella. Tokaku nerviosa masajeo su cuello y estiró su brazo al frente para estrechar la mano de su hijo, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo

-Que descanses papá, dulces sueños-Tokaku dio un par de pasos alejándose pero rápidamente dio media vuelta y abrazó a Natsu de una manera protectora y tierna, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, nadie creyó que eso pasaría, ver a Tokaku en una escena así de adorable, madre e hijo fundidos en un abrazo lleno de amor, Natsu se sintió tan bien que algunas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por su rostro, su madre las limpió y le dijo con una voz solo audible para ambos -Eres grande, eres valiente, eres fuerte, eres un Ichinose, eres un Azuma… no dudes de tu poder hijo, te amo, sonríe eso siempre me ayuda- rompieron ese abrazo y Natsu asintió sonriendo

-Tú también sonríe papá, te ves más linda así. Natsu estará bien. Descansa tranquila, te veo más tarde ¡Te amo papá!- la oji azul besó la frente de su hijo. Se separaron y Tokaku suspiró satisfecha, sonrió y caminó hacia el lugar donde descansarían. Al llegar sus 5 compañeras la veían admiradas y sin palabras, Tokaku al ver que ninguna se movía, volteó y dijo de una manera fría y una mirada asesina

-Por cierto, ni se les ocurra hacer una broma de mi actitud frente a mi hijo, les costará muy caro. Vayamos a descansar que buena falta nos hace-

-Y volvió a ser la misma Azuma Tokaku de siempre-

Adentrándose a esa cueva, se acomodaron y no tardaron en caer profundamente dormidas. No necesitarían de muchas horas para reponerse, seguramente para la tarde ya estarían despiertas… Eso era todo lo que harían en el día Chitaru, Haruki, Tokaku, Kouko, Otoya y Banba: dormir y descansar. Estarían solos durante el día, eso era lo único que tenían seguro los herederos, ninguno sabía por cuanto tiempo estarían durmiendo y era obvio que no irían a ninguna parte. Tenían una nueva misión: proteger, sobrevivir y buscar la forma de no aburrirse

* * *

-Hijo ¿Cuál es tu siguiente paso?- Ikki y Yuri observaban atentamente todo lo que pasaba en aquella isla, en el rostro del joven rubio una sonrisa sádica se dibujó, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su madre

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en atacar a los chicos, están indefensos y son muy vulnerables pero no sería una buena idea. Lo mejor es que descansen, un día de descanso les caerá bien además si los atacamos a cada momento se vuelve tedioso, aburrido-

-Espera un momento ¿Dijiste descansar?- una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en Yuri

-Sí, lo dije…- Ikki pensó lo que había dicho y se sintió algo confundido, miró a cada uno de los jóvenes y se confundió aún más ya que algo se sentía raro en él cada vez que pensaba en ellos, movió su cabeza alejando esas ideas y recordó lo que ya tenía planeado, sonrió de forma traviesa -Es que creo que encajaría mejor en mis planes-

-Vaya… eso es nuevo en ti mi querido Ikki, por un momento creí que estabas mostrando algo de amabilidad o bondad-

-Jajajaja madre por favor, yo no soy amable y la bondad no es algo que se me dé muy bien… creo que nunca seré eso que llaman "una buena persona"- Yuri le dio la espalda a su hijo pues no quería que viera la expresión en su rostro, la expresión de dolor por haber escuchado esa frase con tanto orgullo. Respiró, alejó esos pensamientos y se concentró en la plática con su hijo

-Volviendo al tema ¿Qué es lo que harás?-

-No solo darles un descanso a ellos también a ustedes. Así yo tengo la oportunidad de ir a ver a mamá y eso no puedes negármelo, ya me habías dado permiso así que no pongas esa cara, además será por un día solamente y ustedes necesitan su tiempo a solas ¿o me equivoco?-

-Ikki…-

-Ok ya entendí. Iré a ver a mamá y pedirle algo que he estado deseando desde hace mucho: intercambiaremos papeles y en unas horas ella estará aquí contigo y yo iré a divertirme un rato con las seis chicas restantes de la Clase Negra… ¡POR FIN LAS CONOCERÉ! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! También podré realizar una sorpresa que tengo planeada para esos jóvenes herederos- una sonrisa traviesa en Ikki quien imaginaba un sinfín de posibilidades con su plan

-Es una buena idea Ikki mis felicitaciones por esta nueva estrategia- Yuri retomó la actitud que debía tener frente a su hijo, puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio quien hizo un reverencia y sonrió gatunamente

-Muchas gracias madre. Me resultan muy motivantes tus palabras de aliento… Bien si me lo permites me retiro, no hay tiempo que perder. Te veo más tarde- besó la mano de su madre y salió corriendo de aquel lugar

Una vez que Meichi Yuri estuvo sola suspiró un poco cansada y triste, se cruzó de brazos, cerró sus ojos un momento, luego se dirigió a su escritorio tomando una foto, acarició el retrato con las yemas de sus dedos y dijo con determinación

-Ahora más que nunca esto debe funcionar… No hay otra opción, DEBE FUNCIONAR-

* * *

El tiempo parecía pasar de forma diferente en aquel lugar ¿Cuánto llevaban en ese laberinto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando? ¿Cuál era su destino? ¿Iban por buen camino? ¿Era de día o de noche? Nadie podía responder aquello, lo único que podían hacer era caminar y rogar por encontrar la salida pronto. Hasta ahora no habían luchado contra algo o alguien, lo suyo parecía más bien una prueba de resistencia y paciencia donde su única motivación era reencontrarse con su amada familia. Caminaron por aquel laberinto, subieron, bajaron, pasaron por pasadizos algunos estrechos otros muy amplios, atravesaron pasillos que parecían no tener fin y algunos que eran cortos, habían espacios enormes, como si fueran patios, que tenían varios caminos a elegir o uno solo que debían seguir… No sabían cuánto tiempo y qué distancia habían recorrido con exactitud pero sus pies les decían que era ya demasiado, se tomaban su tiempo para descansar y seguir. Parecía que aquello no tuviera fin. Llegaron a uno de esos espacios enormes y de nuevo debían tomar la decisión de que camino elegir, aunque en esa ocasión no fue tan difícil…

Al llegar Shiena hizo una señal y todas se detuvieron

-Silencio ¿Escuchan eso? ¿Acaso es…? ¿Música?- todas prestaron atención y se miraron extrañadas. Sumireko reconoció fácilmente aquel sonido, se sorprendió y preocupó pues era seguro que nada bueno pasaría a continuación

-Es música, pero no cualquiera, es una sinfonía de Tchaikovski si no estoy equivocada- la peli naranja intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, la siempre elegante y tranquila Hanabusa Sumireko no sabía que hacer

-Díganme que no soy la única a la que esto le da un mal presentimiento- Hitsugi sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y su corazón se sentía agitado, abrazó, o mejor dicho, se aferró al brazo de Haru quien miró con ternura a Kirigaya y acarició su cabello para luego tomar una actitud seria reflexionando y tratando de entender lo que pasaría

-De acuerdo hay solo dos caminos a elegir… pero algo me dice que en realidad solo es uno- la pelirroja suspiró cansada, quería ser optimista pero sabía que eso no iba a terminar bien

-¿Nos quedaremos como estúpidas aquí paradas? 3 Sea lo que sea debemos enfrentarlo, además no es como si tuviéramos otra opción así que andando- Isuke comenzó a caminar hasta ponerse al frente del grupo dio media vuelta y miró a sus compañeras con un poco de desesperación, estaba impaciente

-Isuke-chan tiene razón. Vamos, sea lo que sea estamos juntas en esto- Suzu miró a sus compañeras con una mirada llena de confianza, caminó hasta donde la peli rosa estaba, y tomándola del brazo comenzaron a caminar indicándoles que debían seguirlas.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una enorme habitación que dejo sorprendidas y con la boca abierta a todas, ese lugar estaba decorado de una forma en extremo lujosa, en el centro un comedor muy elegante con siete lugares, sobre él había infinidad de platillos y bebidas, en el techo un gran candelabro que alumbraba todo el lugar, la música de fondo era la adecuada para la ocasión, ese lugar era simplemente hermoso. Se quedaron admiradas observando cada detalle hasta que una silueta que se encontraba en el rincón más apartado llamó su atención, era una persona de estatura baja y una cabellera rubia, dos características que recordaban bien, se trataba una persona a la que conocían muy bien.

Isuke haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de sus compañeras corrió en dirección de esa persona girándolo bruscamente para encararlo y matarlo, cuando iba a atacar se detuvo quedando en shock al ver que no era quien esperaban ver, la peli rosa confundida soltó al rubio y empujándolo se alejó mirándolo de forma despectiva, las demás alcanzaron a Isuke y de igual forma se impactaron al ver a ese chico frente a ellas ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ooooh ya están aquí… permítanme un momento. Enseguida estoy con ustedes-

Ikki se tomó su tiempo para acomodar su traje y corbata, que habían sido maltratados gracias a una peli rosa. Las seis mujeres lo miraban entre sorprendidas y confundidas y el rubio, de reojo, las miraba divertido sonriendo de forma traviesa ¿Por qué ese chico era idéntico a Nio? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué estaba ahí con ellas? Una vez que estuvo listo, el joven hizo una reverencia elegante

-Sean bienvenidas. Me honra que estén aquí, conocerlas es todo un placer-

-¿Y tú quién diablos eres 3?-

-Perdonen mi descortesía, Meichi Ikki, es todo un honor y placer conocerlas al fin- se acercó lentamente a las mujeres e hizo una reverencia breve y personal

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Excelente pregunta. Verán soy un admirador fiel de lo que hicieron hace años en aquella memorable e insuperable Clase Negra, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlas y cuando vi mi oportunidad para cumplirlo la aproveché… Por aquí por favor- sin darles una oportunidad de réplica Ikki les indicó que lo siguieran al gran comedor, intercambiaron miradas asintiendo valientemente, querían descubrir hasta donde llegaría todo eso, siguieron al joven hasta el enorme comedor, inconscientemente habían hecho una fila y una vez ahí el joven Meichi tomó de la mano de Isuke y dio un beso, aunque en realidad fue apenas un roce de los labios del joven en la piel blanca de la peli rosa pues ésta quitó su mano de una manera brusca y rápida

-Inukai Isuke un placer conocerla, déjeme decirle su madre el gran Inukai Eisuke es un gran y famoso asesino, personalmente lo admiro así que espero que no se moleste si le pido que me ayude a conseguir un autógrafo de él, claro si es que usted sobrevive a esto… Pero no voy a distraerme, aunque no lo crea admiro a cada una de ustedes y su trabajo como asesina, Inukai-sama, es muy bueno, casi excelente pero su trabajo como modelo es aún mejor, lo supera y por mucho, Sagae-sama debe ser muy feliz al tenerla; como modelo usted raya en la perfección, por eso debo agradecerle públicamente por todas las sesiones que hizo para esa famosa casa diseñadora de lencería, gracias a eso mis noches no fueron tan solitarias…- Ikki sonrió y miró a Isuke de una forma pervertida, ella, ofendida, lo miró con desprecio y le dio una fuerte bofetada

-Eres tan desagradable y tan poca cosa 3 Isuke gozará mucho matándote 3- amenazante se dirigió al joven para luego fulminarlo con la mirada, él solo rio y sobó la mejilla que había recibido el impacto. Delicadamente tomó la mano de Hitsugi y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo como un príncipe besó su mano, la peli azul retiró su mano lentamente y miró intrigada al joven

-Kirigaya Hitsugi muchísimo gusto en conocerla, un verdadero placer. Vaya no creí que fuera tan linda, usted es como una bella princesa de cuento, en verdad no aparenta su edad, luce muy joven, es tan linda y tierna, dan tantas ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca pero debo tener cuidado no quiero morir envenenado por la increíble Angel Trumpet… ¡Wow! Conocí a otra leyenda de los asesinos… Discúlpeme pero esto es tan emocionante que no puedo contenerme, he conocido a un ángel de la muerte que sobrevivió a la misma, que honor, y perdone que se lo diga pero si no lo digo explotaré, su esposa, Namatame-sama es hermosa, preciosa, gloriosa, sexy, ¡ES UNA DIOSA! No sabe cuánto la envidio, tiene mucha suerte de tener a tan bella mujer a su lado pero ¿Sabe? Algo me intriga y sé que solo Kirigaya-sama puede responderme… Dígame ¿Cómo dos personas destinadas a odiarse pueden terminar amándose? ¿No le parece algo ilógico?- la sonrisa burlona de Ikki solo hizo que la peli azul sintiera hervir su sangre, Kirigaya no pudo soportar más esa ofensa y abofeteó fuertemente al joven, respiró agitadamente y luego se calmó, recobró la postura respondiéndole al rubio de una manera dulce y amenazante

-Gracias, supongo. Aunque te advierto niño que si vuelves a mencionar una vez más a Chitaru o vuelves una vez más a referirte de esa manera de MI Chitaru-san, juro que no volverás a ver la luz del día, no me importa que seas un niño lo pagarás caro… Y respondiendo tu pregunta, así es la magia del amor pero ¿Qué vas a saber tú de eso? Así que de la manera más sutil que puedo, te pido que en tu maldita y miserable vida vuelvas a hablar de mi amor con Chitaru, no te permito que hables de lo que fue. Tú no sabes nada… Y para que te quede bien claro Angel Trumpet murió ¿entendido?- Kirigaya trataba de controlarse pero quería partirle la cara a ese chico entrometido, nadie hablaba así de su Chitaru-san ni de ella y debía dejárselo bien claro. De nuevo, Ikki reía y sobaba su mejilla, era el turno de Shiena a quien tomó suavemente de ambas manos y miró a su vientre primero y luego directo a esos ojos café, sonrió gatunamente

-Kenmochi Shiena, primero ¡Muchas felicidades por el nuevo bebé! Esta noticia es como un rayo de sol entre tanta penumbra. Bien dejando esas tonterías de lado, quiero decirle que admiro su trabajo como hacker en verdad me da gusto conocerla porque nadie nunca había causado tanto daño a la Academia Myojo solo con una computadora, ser una nerd tiene sus ventajas, de verdad que no comprendo el por qué sufrió de bulling… pensándolo bien… si sé porque le hacían bulling, yo lo hago frecuentemente… pero no nos desviemos ¿Sabe qué es lo que más admiro de usted, Kenmochi-sama? Su valor, no solo es linda es muy valiente. Usted logró controlar a un demonio, no cualquiera puede decir que está casada con una ex asesina serial y ha sobrevivido. Su historia me inspira, de verdad me hace creer en esa cursilería de que el amor hace milagros… Ya confiese ¿Qué le vio a Takechi-sama para quedarse con ella? Bueno, puedo imaginarme que fue…- Ikki no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento Shiena lo había abofeteado, su mirada reflejaba ira, por el bien de su bebé decidió calmarse, Hitsugi y Suzu se acercaron para ver si se encontraba bien, suspiraron aliviadas al ver que nada malo había pasado con ella; era sorprendente ver que la condición en la que se encontraba la castaña no era impedimento, es más, parecía que su fuerza incrementaba pues el impacto de la bofetada que le dio al joven Meichi enrojeció aún más su mejilla, incluso podía verse la marca de sus dedos y también Ikki tardó en reponerse de ese golpe "Auch"

-¿Es tu mejor carta para hacerme sentir mal? Déjame decirte que he visto mejores intentos, mocoso arrogante. Por cierto tú no sabes nada del amor chiquillo estúpido, así que te pido que por tu bien no vuelvas a mencionar nada sobre mi relación con Otoya, no eres nada ni nadie para emitir un juicio sobre nosotras. Aunque tienes razón, soy valiente, tan valiente como para enfrentarme a seres tan desagradables como tú, así que evítame la pena de golpearte hasta que tus ancestros supliquen piedad por ti… y por tu propio bien CIERRA LA BOCA- Shiena recordó los consejos de su peli purpura y miró amenazante a ese chico y se alejó bruscamente, llevó una mano al corazón y otra a su vientre, se sentía poderosa sabiendo que en su vientre un nuevo Takechi se desarrollaba pero debía calmarse por su bien. Ikki seguía sobando su adolorida mejilla "Esto seguro me dejará marca, pero no me detendrá" al llegar con Suzu sonrió traviesamente y tomó su mano depositando un suave beso en ella, la peli azul solo siguió su juego

-Shutou Suzu, ara… creí que era solo un cuento pero su enfermedad existe. Dígame ¿Qué se siente ser joven por siempre? ¿Es usted inmortal? De verdad que su padecimiento es fascinante ¿Qué se siente ver pasar el mundo? ¿Qué se siente saber que no importa cuánto se esfuerce nunca logrará ser normal? ¿Qué se siente saber que todo lo que ama desaparecerá ante sus ojos? ¿Qué se siente saber que todo es efímero menos usted? ¿Qué se siente saber que el tiempo no es eso que nos han hecho creer? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué aún tiene esperanzas?... Discúlpeme pero conocerla me pone filosófico. ¿Sabe? Su enfermedad no debería hacerla sentir mal, al contrario siéntase feliz de saber que luce mejor que todas las presentes, sin ofender. Joven, radiante, hermosa, luce espectacular a pesar de tener mucho años, simplemente es gloriosa, la juventud le sienta bien, me pregunto si eso no es un problema para Kaminaga-sama… Supongo que de alguna forma debe serlo…- Ikki dejó la cortesía y se acercó de una manera seductora a Suzu quien solo esperaba y observaba cada movimiento del joven -Por cierto Suzu aquí entre nos, el día que te canses o te aburras de tu esposa pues podríamos salir, te garantizo que soy un buen partido y además soy joven así que cuando quieras podemos tener una cita y pasarla bien- el rubio guiñó su ojo coqueto, Suzu rio y levantó su mano para golpearlo, Ikki suspiró, sonrió y señaló su otra mejilla

-Podría golpearme del otro lado por favor Shutou-sama es para emparejar las cosas, si es tan amable por favor-

-Claro, con gusto- le dio la bofetada en la otra mejilla y de nuevo había quedado una marca, Ikki solo sobó y una sonrisa de lado se dibujó

-Gracias, comienzo a sentirme menos idiota al tener los dos lados golpeados-

-Jojojo oooh niño eres un imbécil. Me encantaría responderte pero temo que jamás comprenderías no eres precisamente una persona sabia. Quiero que sepas que gracias al cielo he tenido una gran vida, y más ahora que tengo algo por lo cual vale la pena vivir y seguir luchando, también entérate que mi enfermedad, como todas, tiene cura solo es cuestión de ser paciente y tener fe, fe que tengo depositada en la mujer que amo y que me ama así que ¿para qué querría en mi vida a un chico inmaduro como tú, teniendo a una gran mujer a mi lado? Pero gracias por la proposición, jamás la tomaré en cuenta- Suzu respondió con tanta tranquilidad que daba miedo, trató de evitar golpear al chico pues sabía que era caer en su juego pero no pudo evitarlo, trató de alejar esos pensamientos que habían surgido gracias a los cuestionamientos del joven, sacudió su cabeza y retomó su postura "Tranquila Suzu, solo quiere que caigas, no le des el gusto"

Ikki se detuvo frente a Sumireko y haciendo una exagerada reverencia, tomó una de sus manos, la peli naranja apretó la mano del joven con fuerza logrando que éste hiciera una pequeña mueca de dolor, se soltaron, el rubio sonrió burlonamente

-Hanabusa Sumireko vaya que usted es como una delicada flor incapaz de hacer daño… Me da mucho gusto conocerla no solo por su historial en la Academia Myojo o por su gran fortuna, me complace mucho conocerla porque, para mí y digan lo que digan, usted tenía todas las cualidades para ser la reina, la prime… Sobrevivió a distintos ataques, su niñez no fue precisamente una época dorada por eso de los ataques y la perdida de varias cosas que usted apreciaba, pero aun así siguió adelante, vaya que ejemplo a seguir es usted, admirable. Por cierto Hanabusa-sama ¿no siente nostalgia por esa época perdida? ¿No se siente mal por no ser alguien completo? ¿No se siente mal por ser una especie de ciborg?- Sumireko miró sorprendida a ese joven y sintió una furia enorme –Su historia nos demuestra que el destino es caprichoso y que no importa cuánto nos esforcemos si algo no está destinado para nosotros simplemente no podemos hacer algo para cambiarlo… aunque no todo estuvo perdido, no le fue tan mal en la vida, conoció a Banba-sama como premio de consolación tuvo dos chicas al precio de una. Ya confiese ¿a quién de las dos quiere más?- eso fue todo lo que Hanabusa pudo soportar, sus ojos miraron llenos de rabia al joven frente a ella, levantó su mano y abofeteó al joven haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Ese golpe fue el que más le dolió a Ikki, Sumireko no controló su fuerza (que era mucha) y había golpeado bruscamente al chico, incluso ese golpe le había sacado un pequeño moretón y sangre, Ikki sacó un pañuelo limpiándose la sangre que había en su rostro, rio, miró burlón a la peli naranja y pronunció un 'Auch'

-Veo que no tienes modales jovencito pero bueno supongo que no puedo pedir nada de escorias como tú. Seré breve y no discutiré contigo, solo quiero que te quede bien claro y que te lo grabes muy bien en tu cabecita TU NO SABES NADA DE MI VIDA, DE LO QUE PIENSO O SIENTO ASÍ QUE EN TU MISERABLE VIDA QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HABLAR COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS no quiero hacerte daño así que por tu propio bien y si tienes instinto de sobrevivencia no hables más de cosas que crees conocer-

-Jajaja entendido, entendido pero antes de 'callarme' quiero hablar con Ichinose-sama- Haru sintió nervios y no dejaba de mirar sorprendida al rubio, tomó su mano, la acarició y dio un beso breve, inmediatamente Haru lo soltó y llevó su mano para llevarla a su pecho. El joven Meichi sonrió gatunamente

-Ichinose Haru usted también se merece toda mi admiración y respeto. Estoy muy, muy emocionado de conocerla es increíble usted ha sido la ÚNICA en sobrevivir a una clase negra. Es… es… es un enorme honor conocerla, míreme, su sola presencia me pone nervioso ¡ICHINOSE-SAMA ES UNA LEYENDA! Vaya estoy sin palabras ¡WOW! Usted lo logró, usted demostró ser la reina, demostró todo su poder y capacidad, además de que es bonita es fuerte y poderosa, perdone pero es que estoy impactado, tengo a la reina frente a mí…- todas, excepto Sumireko, miraron extrañadas a Haru después de escuchar la palabra reina, la pelirroja se aterrorizo y se quedó en shock, Ikki llamó su atención de nuevo –En esta ocasión nadie tiene la intención de matarla pero aun así tengo una pregunta ¿Cree que vuelva a sobrevivir? Digo Azuma-sama no está aquí para defenderla y sinceramente yo no me confiaría tanto, el conejo esta vez no defenderá a la abeja reina… La reina está sola en esta ocasión ¿La reina está lista?- Haru levantó su mano, Ikki esperaba una bofetada pero esta nunca llegó, Haru se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y gritó

-¡BASTA! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! Ikki-san podrías dejar de decir esas cosas por favor, te lo pido de la mejor manera: CALLATE. En estos momentos tu silencio será lo que te salvará-

Ikki se sorprendió demasiado por la manera en que Haru había actuado, quedándose impactado por un momento, movió su cabeza y siguió con su juego: con un exagerado ademán les pidió que tomaran su lugar en aquel comedor

-Tomen asiento por favor-

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?-

-Porque esto es una reunión para conocerlas mejor-

-¿Reunión? ¿Quién dice que tenemos la intención de quedarnos a perder el tiempo contigo 3? Nos vamos de inmediato- aquello sonó como una orden para todas pero ninguna contradijo a Isuke porque pensaban lo mismo que ella, comenzaron a caminar pero el oji rosa las detuvo

-Pues no tienen otra opción, deben quedarse si quieren salir… Vamos no sean aburridas y descorteses, solo será un rato además no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer-

-¿Vas a asesinarnos? Porque si es así te aseguro que no será tan fácil-

-Jajaja por favor si quisiera matarlas ya lo habría hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, en verdad solo vamos a platicar y pasar un rato agradable. Así que tengan la confianza de sentarse y de comer todo lo que quieran, confíen ya que no seré yo quien acabe con ustedes y menos en este día así que adelante, lo que gusten comer- Ikki se sirvió y espero a las demás para comer, dio un primer bocado para que se dieran cuenta que todo estaba bien -¿Lo ven? Todo está bueno, muy delicioso. Ya no sean desconfiadas, comiencen por favor-

Intercambiaron miradas, para su desgracia ese mocoso tenía razón, él era su llave para salir de ahí, tomaron asiento esperando a que esto no fuera una trampa, ninguna bajó la guardia, observaban todo con detenimiento para no ser sorprendidas, Ikki gozaba ver a esas seis mujeres llenas de miedo y desconfianza. Todo lucía delicioso, no podían evitar saborear lo que veían puesto, confiaron en la palabra del joven y comenzaron a comer. La primera en servirse fue Shiena ya que dada su condición moría por comer todo lo que estaba en esa mesa, en especial los postres: un pedazo de pastel de fresa acompañado de helado de matcha, mini chocolates y cerezas

-OOOH POR TODOS LOS… ¡ESTO ESTÁ DELICIOSO! MMMM RIQUISIMO-

-Shiena-san no comas demasiado rápido, le podría hacer daño al bebé… Además de que tienes crema batida aquí- Hitsugi veía como la castaña comía a toda prisa, la miró con ternura y luego limpió su rostro con una servilleta, Shiena estaba sorprendida y sonrojada por la actitud tan cariñosa de Kirigaya hacia ella

-Gra-gracias Kirigaya, eres muy amable… Perdona pero ¿podría probar un poco de tu onigiri? Es que luce delicioso- Hitsugi rio y le sirvió un poco, Isuke fue la última en probar bocado pero cuando lo hizo se impactó por el buen sabor de esa comida "Estos malditos nunca dejan de sorprenderme"

-Wow la nerd tiene razón, Isuke odiará decir esto pero la comida es deliciosa 3-

Pasaron unos minutos disfrutando de la comida, Ikki las observaba detenidamente planeando su próximo paso, cuando estuvo listo volvió a hablar, sonrió gatunamente

-Para amenizar la comida una pequeña pregunta ¿Saben en que se parecen una abeja obrera y un conejo?- El corazón de Haru y Sumireko latió rápidamente, sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo quedándose en shock por escuchar eso, se miraron asustadas y nerviosas, un ataque de pánico se apoderó de ellas por un momento, Ikki lo había logrado, intercambió miradas con Sumireko y Haru quienes se habían sentado cerca de él, sonrió como si fuera un demonio -Una abeja obrera y un conejo son parecidos porque ambos están listos para arriesgar sus vidas por el bien de la abeja reina sin embargo, la abeja obrera ni siquiera sabe que es una abeja obrera... al menos en esta ocasión el conejo lo sabe pero me pregunto ¿cuantos conejos más hay? ¿Saben acaso que son? ¿Si conejos o abejas?-

Sumireko y Haru fulminaron con la mirada al joven mientras las demás los miraban sin comprender nada, lo único que entendían era que Ikki, Sumireko y Haru eran los únicos que comprendían esa conversación, Isuke golpeó la mesa para llamar la atención de todos, un tanto desesperada y enojada

-Alguien sabe de qué diablos está hablando este chiquillo estúpido 3- Shiena, Hitsugi y Suzu asintieron y comenzaron a hacer preguntas a los involucrados. Querían saber de qué hablaban pero ninguno de los tres parecía ceder, Sumireko y Haru se miraron, las dos negaron y volvieron a encarar a Ikki quien burlón rio y habló sin hacerle caso a la peli naranja ni a la pelirroja, su propósito ahora era desatar la incertidumbre en Isuke, Suzu, Shiena e Hitsugi

-JAJAJAJAJA ¿En verdad no lo saben? Vaya, yo las creía más inteligentes o más curiosas. Creí que al haber entrado a la clase negra sabían a lo que se metían… Vaya esto sí que es nuevo, creí que habían recibido una orientación adecuada aquel entonces JAJAJAJA NO ES POSIBLE JAJAJA-

Sumireko azotó sus manos sobre la mesa y se levantó bruscamente, Haru también se levantó, intentando calmar a Hanabusa

-Mira niño, no quieras intimidarnos con eso- señaló al joven amenazadoramente

-Eso ha quedado en nuestro pasado, solo para nuestra pareja existe esa verdad. No pretendas abrir heridas que ya han sanado- la pelirroja también encaró a Ikki tratando de que dejara de hablar de ese tema

-Ni se te ocurra hablar de más- una ya desesperada Sumireko no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía que consecuencias les traería eso

-Jajaja oooh Hanabusa-sama ¿Qué no se da cuenta? No seré yo quien las obligue a eso- señaló hacia las demás quienes solo miraban la escena pero sin comprender ni una palabra, alrededor de los tres se había formado un ambiente pesado, un aura poderosa, eso puso alerta a las demás quienes exigían respuestas, Haru intercambió miradas con Sumireko quien suavemente negó con su cabeza e hizo un ademan para decir que hablarían después, la oji rosa asintió y de forma tranquila y confiada se dirigió a las demás

-Hablaremos después de eso. Sumireko-san y Haru prometen explicarles todo, solo dennos tiempo, es algo difícil para nosotras y debemos hablarlo primero para así contarles todo. De verdad esto no se quedará así, solo confíen en nosotras, por favor- el discurso de Haru había dejado un poco tranquilas a sus compañeras quienes suspiraron y aceptaron, de no muy buena manera, las condiciones puestas. El joven Meichi sonrió sádicamente, todo le estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, decidió seguir divirtiéndose

-Bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado, mejor hablemos de algo más amable. Por favor hablemos de algo lindo por ejemplo su familia ¿Qué tal es su vida como madres de familia? La suerte les sonrió y les dio buenas familias por lo que veo-

-Sería mejor para ti si te callas mocoso insoportable 3 y mejor dinos qué diablos pretende la loca enferma de Nio, ¿Qué va a ganar con esto? ¿Por qué nos arrastró de nuevo a esto?-

-Inukai-sama una felicitación, veo que la inteligencia no está peleada con la belleza, supo quién es mi mami- el rubio aplaudió sarcástico, Isuke con voz irónica respondió

-No debo ser una superdotada para darme cuenta que eres hijo de Nio 3 ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Tienes su horrible y desagradable rostro además de su actitud asquerosa y esa sonrisa estúpida… ¿Cuántas personas pueden ser así en este mundo?-

-También eres hijo de Yuri-sama verdad, Ikki-san dinos de una buena vez que pretende tu familia-

-Ara-ara Hanabusa-sama que lista es, felicidades han acertado, tengo la fortuna de que mis adoradas madres sean las grandes y poderosas Hashiri Nio y Meichi Yuri y quiero que sepan que me han hecho muchos cuestionamientos, son muchas preguntas y es muy descortés hacerlas así que no pienso responder a ninguna. No insistan, no es no… Además sería muy aburrido decirles todo, vamos ¿Dónde quedó su espíritu de asombro?-

-¿Por qué precisamente nosotros? Hay muchas más familias en el clan- por una extraña razón, Haru había tomado la mano de Ikki y lo acercó un poco solo para preguntarle aquello, algo que solo fue audible para los tres del clan

-Haru-san tiene razón ¿Qué necesidad tienen de que seamos nosotros?- Sumireko imitó los movimientos de su compañera oji rosa, el chico sintió nervios "¿Será un choque de poder lo que estoy sintiendo?" sacudió su cabeza y de manera tranquila respondió

-Porque ustedes son las familias más poderosas ¿no les parece motivo suficiente? Créanme, hemos probado a diferentes familias y todos han terminado muertos, ninguno tiene el poder como ustedes. Las dos son la élite del clan por eso decidimos probarlas de nuevo queremos ver si su poder ha incrementado y también ver quién de nosotros será el prime… ¿Será un rey o será una reina?-

Haru y Sumireko sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, intercambiaron miradas donde ambas reflejaban una sola cosa: temor ¿Acaso esto era una prueba del clan? Llevaron sus manos al pecho angustiado y a su boca, casi hablaron en un susurro

-No, no es posible...-

-Estas tratando de decirnos que esto es una prueba…-

-Woah, alto, alto, alto. No saquen conclusiones apresuradas. No, esto no es una prueba, es solo que me surgió la duda, puede ser que nuestras habilidades se desarrollen en el tiempo que estemos en este juego y con eso, quien sabe, descubrir quien sigue… después de todo somos cuatro- de nuevo esa sonrisa sádica y triunfadora dibujada en el rostro del joven rubio, Haru y Sumireko al darse cuenta que ese chico hablaba de sus hijos sintieron un gran dolor, una rabia inmensa, una profunda tristeza, eso era demasiado, con ellas podían hacer lo que quisieran pero con sus hijos no. Controlaron las ganas de querer llorar de impotencia y se quedaron un momento en silencio, las demás seguían sin comprender nada y habían presenciado aquel "espectáculo" con cierta frustración de no saber a qué jugaban o de que hablaban. Ikki volvió su mirada a sus otras invitadas y les sonrió burlón, golpeó ligeramente su frente

-Perdonen que descortés fue de nuestra parte haberlas dejado así tanto tiempo pero teníamos asuntos importantes que atender, una enorme disculpa- Sumireko y Haru seguían en shock, intentaban calmarse -Bien en lo que Hanabusa-sama e Ichinose-sama se calman que tal si hablamos de otro tema importante. Díganme ¿Qué hay de sus hijos? ¿Qué me pueden contar sobre ellos?-

* * *

-Bien, está decidido y con todos a favor. En cuanto despierten les haremos saber la resolución a la que hemos llegado- Natsu y Sakura habían convocado a una junta con sus jóvenes compañeros, estaban preocupados sobre sus madres y habían propuesto una solución para evitar que volviera a pasar un incidente como el de esa mañana, a todos les pareció una buena idea así que después de organizarse y hablarlo tomaron la decisión que sería irrevocable, no aceptarían un no por respuesta y seguros de que hacían bien después de hablarlo se distrajeron un rato.

No se alejaron mucho del lugar donde estaban descansando y sentían que el tiempo no transcurría pues Natsu jugaban con Ryu hasta que el niño decidió que alguien más debía unírseles

-Espera un momento onii-sama necesitamos a otra compañera de juegos- el peli azul corrió rápido a donde la menor de las Sagae se encontraba, la tomó de la mano y con una gran ternura dijo

-Haruka-sama juegue conmigo por favor- los inocentes ojos de Ryu miraban suplicantes a la pelirroja quien no podía negarse pues aunque no lo aceptara públicamente a Haruka le gustaba jugar con los niños, después de todo tener tantos primos en la familia Sagae tenía sus repercusiones, y había algo en Ryu que le impedía decir que no. Hizo como que pensaba aquello pero de inmediato se puso de pie tomando la mano de Ryu

-Tu ganas pequeño león 3 pero solo un rato- sonrió levemente pero sin olvidar su pose altanera, Ryu la abrazó y corrieron a donde Natsu estaba quien se sorprendió de ver a esa orgullosa chica jugar con ellos

-Tu eres un caballero Natsu así que no se te ocurra decir algo tonto 3-

-Me alegra que aceptaras la invitación a jugar Haruka-san, solo diré eso… ¿seguimos con nuestro juego hermanito?-

Irena y Sakura platicaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, a ratos jugaban con Ryu, Natsu y Haruka, pero los mayores sabiendo que debían darles su espacio a las chicas trataban de no interrumpirlas. Estando ahí algo en Irena y Sakura crecía a pasos agigantados, era una sensación de paz y felicidad, estando ellas dos el mundo existía en los ojos de la otra, la amistad que comenzaba a darle paso a algo más, era un momento que solo les pertenecía a ellas

-Por cierto ¿cuántos años tienes?- a Irena la peli rosa le parecía una chica muy bella y joven por lo que esa duda rondaba en su mente, no solo por su apariencia física sino por la forma en la que se refería a ella, con tanto respeto "No puedo ser mayor que tú ¿o sí?" la peli rosa rio un momento y con confianza habló

-16 ¿Por qué?- aunque sus sospechas eran ciertas, Irena se sorprendió un poco pues Sakura era, obviamente, mayor que ella pero la sorpresa estaba dirigida al honorifico que la joven Sagae usaba para con ella, nerviosa contestó

-Bu-bueno lo que pasa es que me llamas sama-

-¿Y?-

-Pues que yo debería ser quien use ese honorifico contigo, o decirte senpai o algo así ya que soy menor que tu-

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-14- Sakura no pudo evitarlo y estalló en una carcajada, Irena la miró sin comprender nada y se sonrojo temiendo que hubiese pasado por una tonta, después de calmarse, Sakura miró directo a esos ojos ámbar y con ternura habló

-Jajaja no es una enorme diferencia ¿realmente crees que eso del honorifico me importa? Para nada Irena... además... en ti el sama se escucha muy bonito- "Y tiene una razón especial de ser"

-¿Eso crees?- Irena se sonrojó, eso la había hecho sentir tan especial

-Sip, intenta decir mi nombre con el sama- la oji naranja se acercó un poco a su compañera quien hizo lo mismo y mirándola coquetamente habló

-Sakura-sama- el tono de voz, tierno y suave logró hacer reír a la peli rosa para sorpresa de Irena

-¿Ves? No tiene nada de especial, pero si yo te digo- la peli rosa se acercó y de una forma muy dulce y cariñosa susurró cerca del oído de la oji ámbar -Irena-sama…- se alejó para admirar la expresión de la joven Shutou que se encontraba en ese momento sonrojada y sonreía tímidamente -Se escucha realmente hermoso-

Volvieron a mirarse directo a los ojos y se sonrojaron, de manera valiente Irena tomó de las manos a Sakura y comenzó a jugar con ellas, charlando un poco más "Esto es tan mágico y maravilloso" "Quisiera que este momento no terminara nunca"

Los mellizos Hikari y Hattori se habían alejado un poco del grupo para que no fueran molestados o interrogados al hacer sus ejercicios para calmarse por lo que había pasado temprano ese día, debían "controlar" esa pequeña crisis antes de que todo se saliera de control, tomaron un descanso y una preocupada peli naranja reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano

-Oye Hattori... estás seguro que ya hemos superado esto- el joven peli plateado abrazó protectoramente a su hermana y le habló tiernamente

-Hikari querías acaso que preocupase a mamá más de lo que ya está. Ambos sabemos cómo manejar nuestras crisis y bueno, el trauma que vivimos debía dejar secuelas no solo físicas…-

-Poof ya lo sé… Insisto en que tarde o temprano ellas se darán cuenta, sino es que ya se dieron cuenta de nuestro pequeño problema- se quedaron en silencio un momento pensando, luego de un rato Hikari tomó de la mano a Hattori mirándose a los ojos

-Hermanito... ¿Qué pasará el día que de verdad no podamos controlar nuestras crisis? ¿Qué pasará el día que descubran que nuestro problema de personalidad es más grande que cuando éramos pequeños? ¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta que en verdad no estamos bien? ¿Qué crees que pase?- Hattori tomó las manos de su hermana y les dio un beso, habló con decisión

-Hermanita, ese día no pasará. Hemos trabajado muy duro para controlar nuestra bipolaridad, hemos trabajado por mucho tiempo para poder controlarnos a nosotros mismos, nos hemos esforzado tanto para dejar eso atrás y ser felices... Te juro que nada nos pasará, tendremos una vida normal y lo que vivimos ya no existirá nunca más- la chica se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano para fundirse en un abrazo

-Hattori ¿estarás siempre conmigo?-

-Hasta la eternidad Hikari. Somos uno solo, nunca lo olvides-

-Nada nos separará hermanito. Juntos hasta la eternidad-

Seiki se había subido a la rama de un gran árbol para observar desde una distancia prudente a sus presas pelirrojas, sonreía al verlos y pensaba en cuáles serían sus siguientes pasos hasta que una voz que venía de abajo lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Si sigues viéndolos de esa forma vas a terminar bañándome en saliva, nii-chan no seas tan obvio-

-Jajaja hermanito yo nunca babeo por alguien… ellos son los que babean por mí-

-Ajá. Claro que no lo haces… entonces debe estar lloviendo. Vamos Seiki no seas tan orgulloso y admítelo, se te nota diferente incluso podría decir que al fin creo que estás enamorado-

-No te confundas Akira, el gran Takechi Seiki jamás se enamorará- Seiki bajó del árbol y abrazó por los hombros a Akira -Primera regla de oro para vivir: la vida es tan corta como para atarse a una persona, goza la vida, enamorarse está prohibido, es una pérdida de tiempo, el amor no es más que una ilusión… excepto el que se tienen nuestras mamás… eso si es amor pero encontrar algo así lleva tiempo por lo que es mejor vivir la vida al límite sin preocuparse por esas tonterías-

-Si tú lo dices pero me parece que esta vez el gran Takechi Seiki está enamorado- Akira le dio una mirada traviesa a su hermano que ligeramente se sonrojó y sintió un poco de pánico por aquella afirmación, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sacudió su cabeza ""Acaso soy muy obvio""

-Jajaja ooh hermanito ¿acaso me conoces tan bien? Solo por eso no te golpearé… Akira, respóndeme algo ¿soy muy obvio?-

-Casi no, si no fuera porque cada vez que vez a Natsu-san suspiras y tu mirada se pone tierna, dulce como de cachorrito, que sonríes de una manera nueva al estar con él, que te gusta observarlo o que actúas como tonto cuando estas cerca de él, no eres obvio. Dejando de lado todo eso para nada eres obvio-

-¿huh? ¿Natsu?-

-Sí, Azuma Natsu, el pelirrojo alegre de los ojos rosa que te derriten, ese Natsu… No es como si hubiera otro aquí con esa descripción… No seas cobarde Seiki y deja de escudarte tras Haruka-san, ella no es la que ha elegido tu corazón- el peli purpura dio un golpe en la cabeza de su hermano y se puso completamente rojo, lo que le había dicho Akira lo puso a pensar y eso era lo último que quería, meterse en problemas del corazón

-E-eres un tarado Akira- aun sonrojado, tosió para cambiar de tema –Bueno cambiemos de tema. A todo esto ¿Qué haces? ¿Otro de tus experimentos geek?-

-Intento hacer una especie de GPS que rastree alguna señal pero no puedo, cada vez que estoy a punto de lograrlo hay una interferencia que echa a perder todo mi trabajo, es un poco frustrante ¿sabes?-

-Supongo que debe serlo, desde que pasó esto estas trabajando en eso. Creí que ya lo habías solucionado en esa Academia…- le dio un abrazo fraterno a Akira y levantó su pulgar -No desesperes hermanito, yo sé que lo lograras- acarició su cabello revolviéndolo, Seiki comenzó a escalar de nuevo ese árbol para subir pero antes le advirtió a Akira –Y por favor no vuelvas a molestarme con esas tonterías de que estoy enamorado o algo así. Sabes perfectamente que eso no va a pasar, solo quiero divertirme-

-Claro que si campeón, claro que si… Bien no te interrumpo más. Si me necesitas estoy por allá- Akira caminó a donde estaba la cueva y se quedó ahí 'montando guardia' pues ahí trabajaría tranquilo.

Después de un rato una hiperactiva Hikari llegó donde Sakura e Irena estaban, saludándolas amablemente para luego dirigirse a la peli rosa

-Hey Sakura-chan estaba pensando, ya que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer y tenemos que encontrar una buena forma para matar el tiempo que te parece si ¿jugamos?- una mirada desafiante que Sakura comprendió muy bien y poniéndose de pie respondió de la misma forma

-¿Jugar o competir Hikari-chan? Jajajaja vaya no creí que encontraría a alguien tan competitiva como yo en este mundo-

-Jajaja será un juego, para competir necesitaríamos tener un premio-

-Mmm un premio ¿ah? Suena interesante…- Sakura rodeó con su brazo los hombros de la peli naranja -Te propongo algo Hikari-chan la que gane más 'juegos' se llevará no solo el título de la "Chica más fuerte de la Isla" sino también aaammm ¿te parece una caja de pockys?-

-Tengo curiosidad, dime ¿acaso tus pockys son infinitos?-

-Jajaja algo así pero bueno ¿aceptas?- Hikari no tuvo mucho que pensar, esa idea la entusiasmaba, una sonrisa traviesa en ambas y estrecharon sus manos: la sana competencia daba inició. Natsu, Irena, Ryu, Hattori y Haruka se juntaron para ver a esas dos competir, lucían animados

-Que gane la mejor Sakura-chan- los gritos y porras de los demás jóvenes se escuchaban, los nombres de las competidoras eran vitoreados, se esperaba un gran ambiente. Y mientras se preparaban Hikari se acercó a Sakura y le susurró al oído

-Sabes hubiera sido mejor que el premio fuese un beso-

Sakura se sonrojo, miró avergonzada a Hikari y en automático se separó de ella, la peli naranja rio y dio un leve golpe al brazo de Sakura

-No un beso tuyo tonta, sino uno de tu hermana…- Sakura interrumpió a Hikari con la cara roja de vergüenza y ligeramente molesta

-Yo no besaría a mi hermana-

-Pero si a Irena-chan… No me dejaste terminar la frase, habría sido mejor que el premio hubiese sido un beso de Haruka-chan o de Irena-chan- la joven Hanabusa le guiñó el ojo y dando una palmadita en su espalda se alejó, Sakura completamente roja detuvo a la menor Hanabusa y le contestó

-¿Sabes? Los pockys que he apostado son los favoritos de mi hermana, si ganas bien podrías jugar el pocky game con Haruka- guiñó el ojo, jamás en su vida Hikari se había sonrojado como lo hacía ahora, las dos chicas rieron cómplices, estrecharon manos y los juegos iniciaban

-¿Y en qué le gustaría perder primero a la señorita Hanabusa?-

-Ya te vencí corriendo así que 10 vueltas. La distancia es de este árbol hasta esa roca ¿de acuerdo?- Sakura asintió y se pusieron en la improvisada línea de salida. Los demás jóvenes comenzaron a gritar -EN SUS MARCAS, LISTAS, ¡YA!-

Corrían a toda velocidad, los espectadores gritaban y ovacionaban, todo el ambiente que dan los eventos deportivos era lo que Vivian esos chicos. La carrera era emocionante, por momentos ganaba Hikari, por momentos Sakura, la fuerza y velocidad de ambas eran impresionantes por lo que haber quedado en un empate era lo mejor. Las dos chicas decidieron dejar el empate y estrecharon de nuevo sus manos, se detuvieron un momento para tomar aire

-Eres… sorprendente… Hanabusa Hikari… ¿Qué… te dan de comer… en tu casa… para que seas así… de veloz?

-Jajajaja… se llama… entrenar duro… Sagae Sakura tu eres… de otro mundo… ¿Ya te cansaste? Porque… si es así… podemos tomar un respiro-

-Me parece ¿vamos con nuestros fans?- Hikari levantó su pulgar, rieron y caminaron con los demás chicos quienes les aplaudieron. Comenzaron a narrar desde su perspectiva la carrera, todos conversaron un rato hasta que las dos competidoras se recuperaron. Una Hikari muy segura de sí, dio un golpecito en la espalda de su compañera peli rosa

-Ya que la señorita aprendió la lección en las carreras, me pregunto en qué puedo vencerla-

-DEJA DE FANFARRONEAR TONTA 3 NO VENCERÁS A MI HERMANA. DEMUESTRALE DE QUE ESTAS HECHA SAKURA 3- para sorpresa de todos los presentes Haruka se había puesto de pie y había apoyado a su hermana, la menor de las Sagae se sonrojo por completo de vergüenza y retomó su lugar no sin antes mandarles una mirada asesina de advertencia para que nadie se burlara –Yo también te quiero Haruka- Sakura se acercó y pellizco las mejillas de su hermana quien la miró amenazante. Hattori se puso de pie y fue hacia su hermana, casi en un susurro habló

-Hi-Hikari que te parece si… si… hacen un concurso de vencidas- los ojos azules de esa chica se iluminaron y chocó palmas con su hermano quien sonrió por haber ayudado a su hermana, retomó su lugar

-Excelente idea hermanito… ganaré por ti- miró a Hattori y ambos levantaron el pulgar, luego volteó a ver a Haruka y guiñó su ojo "Y por ti tsundere pelirroja" suspiró y volvió la vista a la hermana de la pelirroja -¿Te parece Sakura-chan?-

-Es una buena idea pero no tenemos una mesa en donde apoyarnos-

-No será necesario, veamos quien lograr mover a quien- Sakura asintió, miró a Irena y guiñó su ojo levantando su pulgar, Irena le sonrió e hizo lo mismo "Va por ti"

Estando frente a frente entrelazaron sus manos, se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a empujar, ninguna de las dos parecía ceder, ninguna quería perder, no mientras esas chicas las vieran, de reojo las miraban y lograban admirar su movimientos, estando en esa posición no serían escuchadas

-Vamos Hikari… admítelo… hacemos esto para impresionarlas. Eso de matar el tiempo es un pretexto barato para justificarnos-

-Sabía… que tú me entenderías… Sakura-chan… y como sabes cuales son nuestras intenciones estarás de acuerdo que no puedo darme el lujo de perder-

-Ni yo… Fui sincera al decir que ganara la mejor-

-Aunque perdamos, seremos las mejores ante sus ojos… si no fuera así Irena no gritaría así de fuerte tu nombre… me gustaría que Haruka hiciera lo mismo- Hikari suspiró algo decepcionada

-Jajajaja tal vez no me creas pero deberías hacerlo… después de todo es mi hermana y la conozco mejor que nadie. Ella está impresionada, no ha dejado de mirarte pero bueno ella no es precisamente alguien que sepa expresarse… Sigue esforzándote, si quieres que siga mirándote-

-Bien entonces debo impresionarla aún más y que al menos se dé cuenta de mi… gracias por el consejo Sakura-chan- siguieron con el forcejeo pero ninguna de las dos parecía ceder, los gritos de apoyo no cesaban, incluso se escuchaban más fuertes, la voz inconfundible de Irena era la que más sobresalía, Hikari sonrió traviesa

-Mira Sakura-chan ya tienes a tu fan número uno-

Esa frase hizo que los recuerdos se amontonaran en la cabeza de Sakura y no pudo pensar en algo más pues estaba en shock, Hikari puso más fuerza y debido a que Sakura no estaba consciente pudo ganarle, la movió y la derribó, cayendo de una forma fuerte y algo estrepitosa. Hikari se puso de pie de inmediato para ayudar a Sakura que no había sentido el golpe debido a que se metió en sus pensamientos, cuando reaccionó, miró el cielo y escuchó la voz preocupada de Hikari, volteó a verla

-Hey Sakura-chan ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, si…- la peli rosa sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos, tomó la mano de Hikari para ponerse de pie, sacudió su ropa y revisó si no se había lastimado, sonrió de lado para aparentar que todo estaba bien

-¿Qué pasó? Creí que me ganarías ¿te dejaste vencer?

-No, no es eso solo que… no quiero hablar de eso- un suspiro triste, Sakura sacudió de nuevo su cabeza, respiró profundo -Tranquila, ya pasó- una sonrisa segura

-¿Segura que estas bien? Si quieres podemos parar y…-

-No, no, de ninguna manera sigamos, quiero la revancha- Sakura puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hikari para tranquilizarla, Irena se había acercado a ella y le pregunto sobre su estado, la peli rosa algo sonrojada por esa acción habló con la oji ámbar para calmarla, para Sakura era prioridad que Irena estuviera bien y no supiera lo que pasaba con ella. Haruka se acercó de igual forma y al ver que su hermana estaba bien, dio un golpe en su brazo y luego le dijo con cierta complicidad

-Hey tonta 3 flexiones, has flexiones-

-Tienes razón hermanita- ambas guiñaron un ojo

-Hey Hikari-chan 50 flexiones te parece- chocaron palmas y tomaron posiciones, todos fueron a apoyarlas a excepción de un chico pelirrojo que caminó hacia un lugar diferente

Akira se encontraba sentado alejado unos cuantos metros de esa cueva, se había propuesto vigilar el lugar, además de que estando allí podía seguir trabajando en su proyecto, aquel lugar era tranquilo y podía observar a sus compañeros a una buena distancia, estar solo en esos momentos era reconfortante, hasta que un peli purpura llegó a hacerle compañía un rato, después del incidente de la mañana él quería relajarse un poco y ese lugar se le antojaba perfecto, sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía Akira se dirigió a su hermano quien se había recostado en uno de sus muslos

-¿Pasaremos tiempo de calidad como hermanos?-

-Jajajaja lo dices como si eso te molestara Akira-

-Jajaja sabes que bromeo nii-chan ¿Cómodo?-

-Podría estar mejor pero no puedo ponerme exigente-

Los dos Takechi chocaron palmas y se sonrieron cómplices, Seiki se acomodó y cerró los ojos para descansar, minutos después sonrió feliz al escuchar quien los llamaba

-SEIKI-SAN, AKIRA-SAN, hey ¿Por qué se apartaron del grupo? ¿Por qué no vienen? No sean aguafiestas vengan un momento-

-Yo paso Natsu-kun, estoy cuidando a mi hermanito- Seiki sin abrir los ojos habló, Natsu se decepciono de escuchar eso pero Akira le devolvió la fe, llamó su atención y guiñó su ojo

-Lo lamento Natsu-san, prometí que estaría aquí un rato para vigilar y cuidar, así que lo lamento pero será más tarde… quien no tiene nada que hacer es Seiki, él es un aburrido y necesitan que le inyecten energía, llévatelo, tienes mi permiso- Natsu hizo una pequeña señal de victoria

-¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?!- Seiki abrió los ojos de golpe y fulminó a Akira quien reía por lo bajo, sin decir más Natsu tomó de la mano a Seiki y lo llevó con él y los demás, Seiki por primera vez en su vida no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese gesto, el contacto de la mano de Natsu con la suya fue mágico, había experimentado algo que jamás en su vida había sentido, incluso el gran Takechi Seiki estaba sonrojado "¿Qué es esta sensación de calidez?" Seiki no dijo palabra, intentaba calmarse y entender que pasaba con él, después solo vivió el momento y apretó suavemente la mano del pelirrojo, caminaron despacio hasta donde los demás estaban

Akira reía por ver así a su hermano "Eso es lo que quiero para ti" suspiro y siguió con lo que hacía, por un rato más estuvo solo hasta que vio que alguien se acercaba

-Di-Disculpa pue-puedo sentarme- Hattori había llegado y saludó con una reverencia, nervioso pidió permiso, Akira se hizo a un lado para que el peli plateado se sentara junto a él

-Adelante, me caería bien un poco de compañía- una cálida sonrisa que hizo sentir bien a Hattori

-Disculpa si parezco entrometido pero ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-

-Descuida no lo eres. Es un dispositivo que estoy haciendo, como una especie de GPS…- para sorpresa de ambos, la plática que tenían era muy amena, incluso Hattori se sentía cómodo con la presencia de Akira y su timidez se iba poco a poco; para Akira era genial que ese chico estuviera ahí. Entraron en confianza rápidamente y hablaron de varios temas, reían, bromeaban, incluso Hattori ayudó en la creación de ese dispositivo. A lo lejos veían la competencia y también gritaban y se emocionaban, Akira se congeló por un momento al ver que Irena llegaba donde ellos hablando entre dientes, se veía molesta, Hattori vio la reacción del castaño y decidió darles un poco de espacio

-Iré con mi hermana, regreso enseguida… Buena suerte Akira-san- una palmada en la espalda del mencionado para que reaccionara, Akira se alteró por un momento para luego calmarse, seguía nervioso por la presencia de esa chica pero le gustaba que estuviera allí. Irena dudaba en si entrar o no a buscar unas cosas, daba de vueltas y estampaba su pie en el suelo en una especie de berrinche

-Esta cosa ya no quiere funcionar ¡DEMONIOS! ¡TE ODIO!- suspiró frustrada y miró a un lado, se sintió avergonzada y llevó sus manos al rostro para cubrirlo -Oh Akira-kun lo lamento, no vi que estabas aquí-

-Descuida, no pasa nada ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- el castaño hizo un gesto de poca importancia y se puso de pie para hablar con Irena quien asintió y le mostró un pequeño aparato

-Es mi reproductor de música, lo he estado usando solo en pocas ocasiones y tenía la batería completamente cargada ¡¿Cómo es posible que ahora ya no?!- el joven Takechi tomó el aparato y lo examinó detenidamente

-Es un problema común con estos aparatos. Permíteme yo se arreglarlos- de una forma caballerosa le pidió que tomara asiento, Irena aceptó y Akira sacó unas cuantas cosas de una caja que tenía y comenzó a trabajar. Lo que debía arreglar no era gran cosa por lo que no requería de mucho tiempo pero eso Irena no sabía, iba a aprovechar esa situación para pasar un poco de tiempo con ella

-Te gusta mucho la música ¿no?-

-Me encanta, me fascina, me apasiona. Simplemente ¡AMO LA MUSICA! Es todo para mí…-

-Vaya debe ser así jamás había visto a alguien expresarse de esa manera tan apasionada por algo-

-¿Sabes Akira-kun? Debo confesarte que de grande me gustaría ser idol por eso es que es importante para mí-

-Supongo que pasas mucho tiempo entrenando para eso-

-Supones bien. No solo canto y bailo, también toco algunos instrumentos y compongo canciones-

-Wow eres impresionante…- un último toque y Akira arreglaba el reproductor de música para alivio de Irena quien comenzaba a sentirse un poco ansiosa por el tiempo que estaba tardando todo, Akira sabía que no podía tardar más pero ese momento con Irena lo había hecho sentir bien, tan bien que no quería que terminara, suspiró y valiente extendió el aparato, delicadamente se lo dio a Irena -Bien chica idol… ¡Listo! Como nuevo-

-OOOH AKIRA KUN GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. Eres mi héroe, me salvaste la vida, gracias ¿Cómo podría agradecerte?- por la emoción Irena abrazaba a Akira quien no sabía cómo reaccionar y se puso completamente rojo

-Agradecer no es una obligación aunque… Bueno podrías darme tu autógrafo- Akira miró tímidamente a Irena quien rio

-Hecho- el castaño le dio un bolígrafo y un libro que llevaba, Irena puso una dedicatoria y su firma en ese libro, cuando terminó agradeció una vez más, se puso de pie, le lanzó un beso y corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde los demás estaban

-Nos vemos luego Akira-kun. De nuevo mil gracias- como tonto así era como Akira se había quedado, solo dijo adiós con su mano y se sonrojo de nuevo "Wow… Que linda… Creo que ya caí"

-…41… 42… 43… 44… 45…- los jóvenes llevaban la cuenta de las flexiones de aquella competencia, Hikari comenzaba a sufrir, su cuerpo temblaba pero no podía rendirse, Sakura, en cambio, parecía estar tranquila, incluso tenía un pocky en su boca; cuando la cuenta llegó a 50, Hikari dio un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer, estaba agotada, Sakura reía por verla así

-¿Otro empate? No puedo creerlo-

-No… no podemos… quedar… empatadas… de… nuevo… poof- la peli naranja recostada boca arriba en el suelo jalaba aire para recuperarse

-¿Lista para otra prueba? ¿Aun tienes fuerzas?-

-Dame un minuto y estaré como nueva, es más de nuevo 50 flexiones-

-Bien como quieras pero esta vez será más difícil. Ryu-kun ven por favor- el peli azul corrió hasta donde estaba Sakura, Hikari se puso nerviosa por la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la peli rosa, buscó a Haruka con la mirada y vio la misma sonrisa, tragó saliva nerviosa

-Acepto tus 50 flexiones pero esta vez el pequeño Namatame Ryu estará sobre nuestra espalda. La que haga más flexiones o logre las 50 ganará. ¿De acuerdo?- Hikari miró sorprendida a su compañera, lleno sus pulmones de aire para luego sacarlo todo, observó detenidamente al niño "No creo que pese tanto… Vamos Hikari, tú puedes ¿Quieres que Haruka te mire o no?" Hikari se puso de pie y con decisión aceptó aquello

-Será pan comido. Ven Ryu-kun, súbete- el pequeño se sentó sobre la espalda de Hikari en posición de flor de loto, una vez que la peli naranja dio la señal de que estaba lista, Natsu, Seiki, Haruka, Hattori, Irena, Sakura y Ryu comenzaron a contar. El esfuerzo que Hikari estaba haciendo era sobrehumano, la fuerza que tenía era de voluntad pues la física ya se había terminado, levantaba su vista para ver a esa pelirroja que la miraba atentamente pero no lucía sorprendida, tenía la misma actitud de siempre, Hikari rodó los ojos "No me dejaré vencer tan fácil, voy a encontrar la forma de que te fijes en mí, por ahora creo que ya di todo. Hanabusa Hikari hasta aquí llegó tu fuerza" en la flexión numero 25 Hikari no pudo más y se quedó tendida en el suelo, su hermano corrió a verla y Ryu se bajó de inmediato de su espalda, ambos chicos preguntaban si todo bien, Hikari dio vuelta para estar boca arriba, sonrió y alzó su pulgar, se incorporó poco a poco y miró retadora a Sakura

-Supera eso-

-Jajaja será difícil… Naaah, no lo creo. Mira y aprende- un guiño y una mirada cómplice hacia su hermana, Sakura estiró sus brazos y tronó sus dedos, pidió a Ryu que se subiera a su espalda, le dio un pocky y ella tomó otro, hizo una señal para que la cuenta comenzara. Todos, excepto Haruka, estaban sorprendidos de que Sakura estuviera en la flexión número 45 y no tuviera signos de dolor o agotamiento, para ella parecía ser algo fácil, incluso platicaba con Ryu quien no dejaba de admirar a su nueva heroína, cuando la cuenta llegó a 50 flexiones, Sakura aplaudió y dio un grito de victoria, el peli azul se bajó de su espalda y Sakura lo abrazó dándole otro pocky. Hikari, Irena, Hattori, Seiki y Natsu se acercaron a ella boquiabiertos, Haruka miró orgullosa y altanera a la peli naranja y movió sus labios con la frase "Te lo dije"

-¡WOW! Eres súper increíble… Felicidades Sakura-chan. Vaya, me has ganado y con esto volvimos a quedar empatas-

-Un empate no suena mal ¿Qué dices Hikari-chan?-

-Ambas ganamos Sakura-chan… pero quiero mi revancha. En cuanto salgamos de esto quiero mi revancha-

-Trato hecho- estrecharon manos y se abrazaron, Sakura le dio una caja de pockys a Hikari y le guiñó un ojo, señaló discretamente a su hermana y susurró en el oído de Hanabusa –Ya sabes que hacer-

-Tú también sabes lo que tienes que hacer- una sonrisa pícara y Hikari señalaba discretamente a Irena, una mirada cómplice y las dos iban a descansar. El animado grupo tomó caminos diferentes, Hikari fue a recostarse para recuperar fuerzas, Sakura e Irena jugaban y comían pockys con Ryu, Seiki hablaba con Haruka bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras Hattori y Natsu iban con Akira

El tiempo parecía pasar de diferente forma en esa isla, estaba claro que los jóvenes herederos no iban a aburrirse, estaban pasando un buen tiempo, anímicamente estaban recuperando fuerzas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más iban a dormir sus madres? No lo sabían pero no importaba mucho, mientras se recuperaran estaría bien… además eso les daba oportunidad de pasar tiempo de calidad con sus compañeros, así que podían tomarse todo el tiempo que quisieran. No irían a ninguna parte

* * *

-Han cambiado sin duda, ya no son las niñas ni las jovencitas que se inscribieron aquella vez a la Clase Negra, sin embargo lucen tan vulnerables… Las cosas comienzan a cambiar, eso me da gusto-

Yuri miró en una enorme pantalla la imagen de Tokaku, Chitaru, Otoya, Kouko, Haruki y Mahiru durmiendo profundamente. Las observó atentamente por un rato y se cruzó de brazos, tocó la pantalla y la imagen cambió, ahora proyectaba a su hijo, Haru, Hitsugi, Suzu, Isuke, Shiena y Sumireko sentados en un elegante comedor, suspiró y tocó de nuevo la pantalla, donde apareció la imagen de las doce mujeres. Llevó una mano a su barbilla

-Espero que entiendan que todo lo que hacemos es por su bien, principalmente por el bien de nuestro hijo porque ¿acaso ustedes no cuidarían también a sus hijos? Si ustedes ganan este juego, si ustedes demuestran lo que deben demostrar les aseguro que más de uno se salvará… Esto se terminará y nunca más existirá. Lo hago por el bien de todos ustedes, pero más por el bien de Ichinose, Hanabusa y Meichi... Aunque tampoco será fácil ganar, veamos que dice el destino pero deben hacerlo demuestren de que están hechas, demuestren que un asesino siempre tendrá sus habilidades pero también puede cambiar, háganlo maldita sea, demuestren su valor, por el bien de sus familias, por sus hijos, por ustedes, háganlo, GANEN ESTA CLASE NEGRA- Yuri siguió mirando la pantalla, su mirada un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, se mostraba demasiado seria, salió de esos pensamientos cuando sintió unas manos que rodeaban su cintura, sonrió al escuchar la voz que le hablaba al oído

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no ponías esa expresión tan divertida en tu rostro… Relájate, todo estará bien-

-Un "Hola ¿Cómo éstas?" hubiese sido mejor. No estamos juntas en un tiempo y lo primero que dices es eso. Vas a romper mi corazón Nio- la rubia rio y dio un beso en el cuello de su mujer quien dio la vuelta para estar frente a frente

-Después de todos estos años aun no me conoces. Esa es la atención que me pones, estoy segura que puedo irme un año y no me extrañarías- Yuri rodó los ojos y sonriendo negó con la cabeza, dio un suave beso en los labios de Nio para luego seguir viendo aquella pantalla, su semblante de nuevo serio, Nio la tomó del brazo y preguntó –¿Qué piensas?-

-En que esto debe funcionar. Nio, no tenemos otra opción, es por el bien de muchos-

-Hacemos las cosas de una forma muy extraña… ¿Éstas segura de que no había otra forma de hacer las cosas?- Nio puso una expresión triste en su rostro

-Sabes perfectamente que no tenía otra opción, no debía ser tan sospechoso para el clan… No pongas esa cara ¿acaso no comprendes que todo lo que estoy haciendo es por su bien y el de todos ellos? Aunque no lo creas les estoy haciendo un bien... algún día van a agradecerme el que haya organizado una clase negra como esta- Nio fue al escritorio y tomó una foto que allí había, se puso al lado de la castaña y juntas miraron la fotografía

-¿Crees que nos terminará odiando?-

-Solo por un rato, después comprenderá que lo hacemos por su bien- un suspiro triste por parte de Yuri, Nio entrelazó su mano con la de ella y mirándola directo a los ojos con voz suave dijo

-Estamos juntas en esto Yuri…-

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo Nio… ¿Te gustaría salir a caminar conmigo? Necesito aire fresco y no hay mucho que hacer aquí. Ikki se hará cargo el día de hoy-

* * *

-Muchas gracias. Gracias a su presencia ha sido una comida muy agradable, cumplí mi sueño de conocerlas. Dormiré tranquilo esta noche-

-Habla por ti niño. Si no hubiese sido por la comida este tiempo contigo habría sido una tortura-

-Jajajaja de nada Kenmochi-sama me alegra que le haya gustado…- miró y le sonrió a cada una, para luego ponerse de pie y recorrer las sillas de sus invitadas para que pudieran irse -Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes pero tengo otros asuntos importantes que atender y no quiero llegar tarde a una cita importante. Así que ya pueden retirarse, pero antes de que se vayan de nuevo agradezco su presencia y les dejo un pequeño acertijo para su estancia aquí: Por muy amenazadora que sea una crisis, ¿el fuego del amor la supera?- una sonrisa sádica dibujada en el rostro de Ikki, se hizo un silencio incómodo. El joven hizo una reverencia y señaló al extremo de ese cuarto donde se abría una gran puerta -La salida está por allá. Que tengan un buen día-

Todas pasaron al lado del chico y lo fulminaron con la mirada, les desagradaba mucho y eso lo demostraban al pasar junto a él. La ultima en salir fue Haru quien se paró frente al chico y puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven, suspiró triste

-No cabe duda de que eres hijo de Nio… ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que alguien como tú sea así, se ve que eres un chico lindo, en el fondo hay bondad en ti… Siento pena por la vida que has llevado, lo lamento mucho… pero espero algún día encuentres la luz en tu camino. Que tengas un buen día también Ikki- una sonrisa triste y la pelirroja se despedía, caminó a donde sus compañeras, cerró la puerta dejando solo a Ikki

Las palabras de Haru retumbaban en los pensamientos del rubio quien se quedó reflexionando y en un estado de shock, tenía sentimientos encontrados y por un momento se sintió mal con esas palabras, se recargó en el respaldo de una silla, su mirada fija al suelo "Espera eso jamás lo había sentido acaso… acaso me siento ¿miserable? ¿Qué diablos?". Tomó la silla y la arrojó violentamente lejos de allí, se puso como loco y comenzó a aventar algunas cosas que estaban cerca de él, sacaba toda su frustración y furia sin dejar de pensar en lo que Haru le había dicho. Cuando hubo un caos a su alrededor se detuvo con las respiración agitada, levantó la cabeza orgulloso y golpeó con su puño la mesa. Dio un grito, estaba furioso, triste, frustrado, cansado

-¡NO! No puedo bajar la guardia con ellas. SOY UN MEICHI, SOY UN KUZUNOHA, SOY UN HASHIRI… Yo, yo no respondo a sentimentalismos baratos… Ella, ella no sabe quién soy yo, SOY MEICHI IKKI Y SOY EL HEREDERO DE DOS DE LOS CLANES MAS PODEROSOS. Yo soy fuerte y no debo caer en esas tonterías…- tomó la mesa y usando toda su fuerza logró tirarla, con su puño en alto gritó

-YO SOY EL REY- Ikki tenía la respiración agitada y lágrimas de rabia rodaron por su rostro. Algo en ese chico había cambiado… Se quedó unos minutos allí, en completa soledad y observando el caos que había hecho, cuando se sintió tranquilo, acomodó su ropa, su cabello y limpió su rostro, dio un fuerte suspiro y salió de ahí "Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Sigue con el juego Ikki".

Cuando salieron de ese lugar, Isuke, Suzu, Shiena e Hitsugi encararon a Sumireko y Haru. Ninguna lucía tranquila, Haru y Sumireko suspiraron cansadas, intercambiaron miradas y encararon a sus compañeras

-Ahora si pueden decirnos de que diablos hablaba el Nio Jr. 3-

-Por ahora no, será más tarde- Sumireko hizo a un lado a Isuke y comenzó a caminar junto con Haru. Suzu detuvo a Isuke y le pidió que se calmara para después detener de una forma amable a esas dos y habló con ellas tranquilamente

-Haru-chan, Sumi-chan. Lamentamos la insistencia pero Ikki habló de muchas cosas que creemos importantes y de las cuales no sabemos nada. No comprendimos del todo su conversación con él y por lo que entendimos es algo que nos concierne a todas porque eso fue lo que nos trajo aquí, indirecta o directamente. Por eso les pedimos que nos hablen sobre eso, explíquennos todo, dígannos la verdad- la pelirroja tomó las manos de Suzu y la miró a los ojos, sonrió tranquila y segura, miró y sonrió de la misma forma a las demás

-Prometí que lo sabrían y lo sabrán. Lo que hablamos no es algo fácil para nosotras. Dennos tiempo para saber cómo se los diremos- Sumireko hizo lo mismo que Haru y de la manera más amable pidió

-Para nosotras es un tema delicado y doloroso por lo que les pedimos tiempo. Sean pacientes, sabrán todo. Se los suplico, solo queremos tiempo, Ichinose-san y yo hablaremos a solas y cuando estemos listas hablaremos con ustedes- las demás no tuvieron otra opción y tuvieron que aceptar lo que pedían por lo que les dieron su espacio para no molestarlas. Por decisión unánime decidieron seguir caminando por ese laberinto, al frente iban Suzu y Shiena, en medio Hitsugi e Isuke y atrás, muy atrás, Haru y Sumireko. Tenían un semblante decaído y la mirada perdida, quien rompió el silencio fue Sumireko

-Antes de hablar, hay algo importante que quiero decirte- la peli naranja detuvo a su compañera quien se puso frente a ella –Perdón Haru, lamento mucho lo que pasó hace 20 años en la Academia Myojo. En ese entonces yo tenía muchas ideas equivocadas, he madurado y comprendo que lo que yo sentía en ese entonces era una tontería… Por eso te pido perdón, no era mi intención, solo quería demostrar algo que yo no era- Haru miró directo a los ojos azules y sonrió

-El mundo está lleno de perdón. Perdonar es cuando perdonas los errores y crímenes de las personas que han reflexionado sobre sus pecados, no importa cuántas veces suceda, serán perdonados una y otra vez. Eso significa el perdón Sumireko- Haru le dio una cálida sonrisa y la abrazó, Sumireko correspondió el gesto y asintió suavemente. Volvieron a caminar, la peli naranja se atrevió a preguntar

-Haru-san, lamento si lo que voy a preguntarte te altera o te hace sentir mal pero debo saberlo ¿Tu hijo a sufrido algún atentado como el que nosotras tuvimos?- Haru sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo

-Nunca Sumireko-san... mi Natsu ni siquiera sabe que pertenece a un clan. Él ha tenido una vida normal y tranquila… También lamento preguntar esto ¿Y tus hijos?- Sumireko sintió dolor por recordar eso, limpió una lagrima y dio un gran suspiro

-Pasaron por algo así de niños pero no tiene nada que ver con el clan, lo que vivieron fue otra cosa ajena a todo ese mundo. Ellos tampoco tienen idea de que son descendientes de un clan, han tenido una vida normal y tranquila- un breve silencio, Sumireko pensó un momento se detuvo y miró a Haru intranquila

-Es claro que Ikki habló de nuestros hijos, lo que me inquieta es lo que dijo acerca de ver si el poder ha incrementado… ¿Crees que se refiere a nosotras, en específico, a ti Haru-san?-

-Sinceramente no lo creo porque luego mencionó algo sobre de quién sería el prime…-

-La teoría marca que eres tú Ichinose Haru… solo yo tengo la capacidad para igualarme a ti pero sigo creyendo que ese chico no se refería ni a ti ni a mí-

-Tienes razón, él también dijo algo acerca de que en esta ocasión qué sería, si un rey o una reina… pero mi Natsu no ha demostrado tener las habilidades del clan-

-Mi Hikari y mi Hattori tampoco… no comprendo ¿A qué se refiere ese chico?- las dos reflexionaron eso por un momento, de repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Haru tomó las manos de Sumireko, comenzó a temblar de miedo –Ya comprendo, al abandonar la vida que llevábamos y cambiar nuestro modus vivendi esas habilidades ya no estaban, se minimizaron, seguramente el clan está pensando en la próxima generación y al no tener a nadie seguro nos eligieron a nosotras… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Ikki?-

-Puede ser que nuestras habilidades se desarrollen en el tiempo que estemos en este juego y con eso, quien sabe, descubrir quien sigue… después de todo somos cuatro- Hanabusa repitió cada una de las palabras que Ikki había dicho, algo hizo clic

\- ¿Ahora entiendes? Nuestros hijos al ser descendientes directos de dos posibles prime podrían ser los próximos…- Sumireko sintió ese mismo miedo y apretó un poco las manos de la pelirroja

-¡Pero es una locura! Además las reglas del clan marcan que solo las mujeres poseen el poder…- ahogó un grito, una mano en su boca y la otra en el pecho –NO, NO, NO… HIKARI NO-

-Entonces es probable que ese poder comience a surgir… y aunque es una regla puede romperse. Podría ser mi hijo, tus hijos o el hijo de Meichi-san-

-Ahora más que nunca es prioridad terminar con esto… No soportaría que ellos pasaran por esto-

-Ninguno de ellos se merece una vida así. Ellos nunca han pasado por algo así de intenso como nosotras… Sumireko-san tiene razón, debemos terminar pronto con esto-

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué involucrar a toda nuestra clase negra… No tiene ningún sentido que ellas y sus familias estén aquí si no están tras la cabeza de nadie-

-Es porque esto no es una prueba como aquella vez… Es algo peor… De otra forma no nos habrían traído a todos- de nuevo un silencio, caminaron a paso lento, Haru puso una mano en el hombro de Sumireko

-¿Cómo se los diremos? ¿Por dónde empezamos?-

-Debemos contarles todo sobre el clan, luego nuestra historia, el porqué de la clase negra… Temo que nos meteremos en un gran problema… ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen?-

-No lo sé… tengo la esperanza de que no armen un espectáculo o un drama pero no sé qué pasará… Sumireko-san ¿te parece si tú y yo hablamos primero de todo eso? Nos ayudará a saber cómo expresarnos, será un ejercicio útil y nos dará algo de valor-

Haru y Sumireko hablaron sobre todo lo que sabían del clan al que pertenecían, contaron sus experiencias y abrieron viejas heridas. El sentir que no estaban solas en eso les daba fuerza, se preguntaron si sus hijos ya conocían la verdad y si no cómo les dirían todo, descubrieron que tenían más en común de lo que imaginaban, conforme la conversación avanzaba se sintieron más tranquilas. Hablaron un largo rato, exponiendo todo, no guardaron ni un solo secreto, cuando habían dicho todo, suspiraron fuertemente y por una extraña razón se dieron un breve abrazo. Se miraron directo a los ojos, estaban seguras y decididas. Asintieron

-Muy bien, ya es hora… En cuanto encontramos un descanso hablaremos con ellas-

* * *

Los herederos se encontraban tranquilos en ese lugar pero el sonido de un helicóptero acercándose los puso alerta, tomaron posiciones de batalla como lo hacían sus madres y esperaron un ataque pero eso no llegó, en su lugar un chico rubio que caminaba a lo lejos, ninguno bajó la guardia solo miraban a ese chico que se acercaba a ellos a paso tranquilo, sin entender que hacía ahí, intercambiaron miradas, ese chico rubio no les daba la más mínima confianza. Cuando llegó a donde todos estaban concentrados, saludó con su mano. Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada cosa que le hizo gracia a Ikki

-Hola chicos, pasaba a saludarlos y a decirles que no es necesaria la violencia, les aseguro que no pasará nada, solo vengo yo… Además no querrán golpearme, no cuando traigo un mensaje importante de sus madres-

-NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONARLAS- al unísono todos le gritaron eso a Ikki quien volvió a reír, se veía calmado y tranquilo "Necesitarán más si quieren intimidarme queridos compañeritos"

-Tranquilos con un demonio ¿Cuántas veces debo decírselos? Es más observen con atención, no traigo nada, ningún arma, ningún explosivo, nada de nada… Ya tranquilícense- los chicos bajaron un poco la guardia y escucharon a Ikki -Miren estuve hace rato con sus mamás. Ellas les mandan saludos, besos y abrazos, dicen que los quieren mucho, que se cuiden y se abriguen bien, y de nuevo les mandaron besos, abrazos y buenos deseos y esperan verlos pronto- la sonrisa burlona de Ikki se hizo presente, Sakura apuntó con una cuchilla al joven

-Pfft, si seguro que sí. Deja de mentir enano, mi mamá no hace ese tipo de cosas, no en público y menos frente a personas como tú-

-Mi hermana tiene razón, mamá no diría algo así. Así que por tu bien, no nos engañes 3- Haruka hizo lo mismo que su hermana, Ikki rodó los ojos y soltó una carcajada

-Jajajaja vaya… que listas, veo que si conocen bien a su mami Isuke. Supongo entonces que Inukai-san diría algo más o menos así…- del bolsillo de su pantalón Ikki sacó una pequeña grabadora, apretó el botón de 'Play' y la inconfundible voz de Inukai Isuke se escuchaba fuerte y claro. Haruka y Sakura se sorprendieron y al mismo tiempo se alegraron al escucharla

-…Y más le vale a esa idiota que cuide bien a mis princesas y a esas dos más les vale cuidar bien de mi idiota 3… porque… porque ellas son todo para mí, la razón de mi existir, el amor que llena mi corazón, la alegría de mi vida y la razón por la cual el mundo es un lugar placentero… ¡YA DEJA DE HACER QUE DIGA CURSILERÍAS BOBAS! Isuke no es una cursi-sentimentalista, que estúpida me escucho diciendo eso 3-

-Ok, si es mamá- las chicas Sagae se abrazaron brevemente y sonrieron felices, estaban tranquilas pues tenían la certeza de que Isuke estaba con vida y eso les daba fuerza, en cuanto su papá despertara le dirían esas palabras que se habían grabado en su corazón "Estás bien mamá. Que alegría"

-Y si los demás siguen sin creerme escuchen atentamente…- volvió a presionar el botón de esa grabadora

-…Mi Natsu es el sol que ilumina mi vida, la alegría de mi corazón. Él es un gran chico, sé que cuidará bien de todos y con ayuda de Tokaku saldremos de aquí. Mis dos Azuma son fuertes y lo lograrán. Natsu tiene una gran fuerza y valor en su interior, es un gran hombre. Jamás he dudado de él, confío totalmente en mi hijo. No tienes idea de cuanto lo amo…- Natsu se emocionó al escuchar la dulce voz de Haru, sintió sus fuerzas renovadas. No tenía miedo ya, toda la presión que sentía cambió en valor para enfrentar el futuro, su familia confiaba en él y no iba a decepcionarlas. Miró al cielo y sonrió

-…Si te das cuenta que mis hijos son Takechi ¿no? ¿Crees que hay imposibles para ellos? Por supuesto que no, eso lo heredaron de Otoya, además de esos preciosos ojos turquesa que me llena de alegría y amor cada vez que los veo. Ellos jamás se darán por vencidos. Son inteligentes, hábiles y fuertes, para ellos no hay imposibles. Si yo fuera tú comenzaría a tener miedo, mi Otoya, mi Seiki y mi Akira van a patearles el trasero y harán que paguen las consecuencias…- Seiki y Akira rieron por eso último, se abrazaron y chocaron palmas, estaban felices de escuchar de nuevo a Shiena quien parecía estar bien, suspiraron tranquilos

-…Mi pequeño Ryu es igual a Chitaru, es fuerte, valiente y noble como un león, él es un gran niño, es el ángel que llena mi corazón de alegría y sé que está allá afuera buscándome y no se rendirá. Tiene una gran fortaleza en su interior, como un buen león, no dudes de mi niño porque podrá ser pequeño pero tiene un gran corazón…- Ryu gritaba emocionado 'Es mi mami, es mi mami', unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por su rostro, Irena las limpió y lo abrazo, Ryu gritaba y saltaba de la emoción y felicidad que le producía escuchar de nuevo la voz de su peli azul "Papi también se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa que mami está bien"

-… Irena es la dulce niña de mi corazón, no solo es hermosa, es fuerte, valiente y muy inteligente, junto con Kouko lograran salir de aquí. Irena es lo mejor de ambas, es un gran honor ser su madre, ellas dos son mi tesoro más grande, mi razón de vivir y confío tanto en ellas que pongo mi vida en sus manos. Pronto nos encontraremos, superaremos las pruebas que nos impongan así que no tenemos miedo…- Irena llevó sus manos al pecho y sintió los latidos de su corazón, eran rápidos por la alegría que le daba escuchar esa voz que era música para sus oídos, sonrió llena de felicidad y unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción fueron limpiadas por el pequeño Namatame, no quitó las manos de su corazón, cerró los ojos y apretó el rosario que traía colgado

-…Tanto Hattori como Hikari saben lo que son y lo que deben hacer, conocen sus fortalezas y debilidades y lo más importante saben trabajar en equipo ¿Preocupada por ellos? No, porque sé que se tienen el uno al otro y sé que Mahiru y Shinya los están cuidando bien… Ellos están llenos de amor y de valor, no tienen miedo de nada. Si piensas que ellos están sufriendo te equivocas, ellos están buscando la forma de salir de aquí victoriosos…- Hikari gritaba emocionada mientras Hattori sonreía boquiabierto realmente sorprendido, la peli naranja abrazaba a su hermano que no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía ser una mentira ni nada por el estilo, era Sumireko sin ninguna duda, eso les devolvía la tranquilidad a los mellizos quienes morían de ganas de contagiarle esa alegría a mamá Mahiru y a mamá Shinya

-¿Me creen ahora? ¿O quieren volver a escucharlo? Se dan cuenta de que me han juzgado mal. No soy tan malo como parezco, bueno si lo soy pero aunque me gusta verlos decaídos, miserables y llorando por los rincones eso se estaba volviendo aburrido, necesitaban un poco de ánimo sino el juego no tendría gracia… Además, no sé, tal vez quería compartir esa emoción de haber conocido a sus madres…- como si fuera un depredador Ikki comenzó a caminar rondando a los jóvenes, los rodeaba con su brazo por los hombros, acariciaba su cabello, tomaba sus manos, los miraba directo a los ojos, todo para intimidarlos o hacerlos sentir incomodos –Son tan parecidos a ellas… Hasta a mí me sorprendió… por ejemplo tu Irena-chan, si no fuera porque tu cabello es largo y su color es más obscuro serías la gemela de Shutou-sama- Ikki se acercó y acarició el cabello de Irena quien solo se cruzó de brazos confiada sin mostrar signo de debilidad, Sakura la tomó del brazo y la jaló suavemente hacia ella, Sakura se puso frente a Irena como protegiéndola y mirando amenazante al rubio quien se divertía con todo eso

-Otro ejemplo eres tu Sakura-chan, eres igual de hermosa que Inukai-sama, lástima que no tengas la misma anatomía pero eso no te quita lo bella que eres- Ikki estaba dispuesto a acariciar el rostro de la peli rosa pero ella lo impidió dando un manotazo y alejando al chico de un empujón, Irena la calmó susurrándole 'No vale la pena, tranquila' una carcajada y la mirada de Ikki iba dirigida a un pelirrojo

-Pero sin duda alguna quien les gana, quien se lleva el premio al gemelo idéntico es Azuma Natsu o mejor dicho Ichinose Natsu- el mencionado se sorprendió por escuchar eso y no reaccionó al instante. Ikki corrió hacia Natsu y se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo con su brazos y como si fuera un gato comenzó a acurrucarse en el cuello mientras acariciaba el rostro y espalda de Natsu quien en intentaba quitarse de encima al rubio que lo examinaba y no dejaba de repetir que él era un Haru en hombre y lo lindo que era; Ikki dio una mirada rápida a Seiki y guiñó su ojo, la sangre del peli purpura hervía de furia y por el impulso del momento, fue directo a donde estaban esos dos y separó de manera brusca a Ikki quien cayó al suelo, puso detrás suyo a Natsu, con fuerza tomó al chico por el cuello de su camisa levantando del suelo, lo miró amenazante dándole un empujón para que se alejara de Natsu a quien estaba protegiendo

-Jajaja lo siento Natsu pero eres tan lindo que no me resistí… y por cierto Seiki no era necesaria tanta violencia jajaja eres idéntico a Takechi-sama- Ikki encaró a Seiki, ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se miraron de una forma ruda

-CALLATE TARADO. Estabas molestando a Natsu-kun y él es tan bueno que no te haría eso, lo defendí porque era lo correcto. No-no te hagas ideas equivocadas- Ikki soltó una carcajada, en un movimiento rápido y se acercó a Seiki susurrándole al oído

-¿Entonces por qué la escena de celos? Natsu es lindo e irresistible, solo quería probarte y demostrártelo- Seiki sudó frío por eso y se sonrojó, empujó a Ikki y lo fulminó con la mirada, quería golpearlo pero eso sería caer en su juego y no lo haría, tampoco quería que Natsu lo viera así por lo que Seiki tuvo que tragar su orgullo. Natsu se dirigió a Ikki y le dijo

-Será mejor que te vayas Ikki-san, no tientes a tu suerte, en cualquier momento alguno de nosotros puede perder el control y hacer algo que te lastimaría. No intentes hacernos enojar, no lo haremos…El que hayas venido y nos hayas traído esta gran noticia nos ha alegrado y ha renovado nuestras fuerzas. La alegría es más fuerte que la furia, no lograrás que nos enojemos así que mejor vete y déjanos solos- todos asintieron a lo dicho por el pelirrojo y le exigieron a Ikki que se fuera, el rubio sabía que tenían razón, su trabajo ahí había terminado, levantó los hombros, dio media vuelta

-Entonces esto ha sido todo por el día de hoy. Nos vemos luego compañeros… Meichi Ikki fuera- levantó su brazo moviendo su mano despidiéndose y comenzó a caminar

Ikki suspiró satisfecho, se sentía extrañamente bien, el haber hecho algo bueno por sus compañeros le daba esa sensación de bienestar, y claro que haberlos molestado lo había divertido, sonrió de forma sincera sintiendo una calidez al ver a esos chicos felices, miró hacia atrás y sonrió al verlos felices y retomando lo que hacían antes de que él llegara. Parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió su cabeza "Es mejor que me vaya, el ambiente de este lugar está comenzando a afectarme" sacó un pequeño dispositivo y apretó un botón dando la orden para que un helicóptero fuera por él, caminó lejos de donde se encontraban los de la clase negra, metido en sus pensamientos y tratando de aclarar que era eso que había sentido durante todo el día.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de que Ikki se fue los chicos herederos retomaron lo que estaban haciendo, Akira y Seiki estaban de guardia cuidando el lugar de descanso, hablaban de lo que había ocurrido

-Nii-chan no creí que fueras así de celoso… Vaya eso es nuevo para mí, nunca creí ver al gran Takechi Seiki perder la cabeza por alguien. Mi hermanito está enamorado- Seiki golpeó el brazo de Akira quien reía por verlo sonrojado

-Cállate tarado. No fueron celos, simplemente no podía permitir que ese tipo molestara a alguien, ese es mi trabajo. Que te quede bien claro Akira, yo no siento nada por nadie, solo quiero divertirme, enamorarse es un error que nunca cometeré-

-Claro que si campeón, buscar la manera de justificarte demuestra que estás perdidamente enamorado, jajaja espera nii-chan no me mates, mejor cambiemos de tema… Mamá está bien, Seiki ella está bien-

-Es lindo saberlo Akira, eso me hace sentir tan feliz, ma seguro se sentirá completamente feliz como nosotros. Quiero verla sonreír de nuevo, de la forma en la que sonríe cuando están juntas- Seiki y Akira hablaron un poco mientras miraban la foto de Shiena y Otoya hasta que Akira dio un codazo a su hermano para que viera quien se acercaba, el peli purpura se puso nervioso, miró a su hermano

-Te veo más tarde Seiki, iré a ver a Hattori… Ánimo tigre- dio unas palmadas en la espalda de su hermano y se fue riendo por ver a su hermano sin saber cómo actuar, saludo a Natsu quien se sentó junto a Seiki que seguía mirando la foto de sus madres. Natsu respiró profundamente y sacudió el hombro de Seiki para que éste volteara a verlo, cuando estuvieron frente a frente Natsu sonrojado juntó sus manos y bajó levemente su cabeza

-Seiki-san, muchas gracias por haberme defendido- Seiki tomó la barbilla de Natsu y levantó su rostro, con tranquilidad dijo

-No agradezcas Natsu-kun. No fue nada-

-Fue mucho más de lo que crees Seiki-san por eso te lo agradezco. No sé qué habría pasado si tu no hubieses intervenido, probablemente hubiera golpeado a Ikki- Seiki lo miró sorprendido y rio

-¿Tú? ¿Golpeando a ese idiota? Jajaja perdona pero no puedo imaginármelo, no eres del tipo que soluciona sus problemas a golpes… No agradezcas nada Natsu, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo? No siempre estaré ahí para defenderte- el peli purpura guiñó su ojo y Natsu se sonrojó. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, el pelirrojo le pidió la foto de Shiena y Otoya y la observó, sonrió y de reojo miraba al chico a su lado, después de un rato se la entregó

-Si te fijas bien, tienes algunos rasgos de tu mamá y ella es muy bella pero debo darle la razón a Ikki, eres idéntico a Takechi-sama y ella es hermosa…-

-¿huh?- Seiki se sonrojó, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Natsu rio por verlo así "Luces adorable" y sin decir más Natsu se fue dejando a Seiki en estado de shock "¿Qué diablos me sucede? Natsu me está volviendo loco. Mejor me voy con Haruka ¿o mejor me quedo aquí?"

Irena y Sakura estaban sentadas a la sombra de un árbol, Irena le agradecía una y otra vez que Sakura la hubiera defendido aunque le recordó que no era una damisela en peligro y que sabía cómo defenderse, la peli rosa solo reía. Platicaron un rato y luego se quedaron en silencio, Sakura e Irena sacaron las respectivas fotos de sus madres, suspiraron, se miraron y preguntaron si podían ver, intercambiaron fotos

-Tu mamá es muy hermosa… te pareces mucho a ella- Irena se sonrojó por conocer a Isuke, ella y Haruki eran hermosas por eso sus hijas eran preciosas

-Solo en apariencia, y creo que solo en el rostro, gracias al cielo tengo la anatomía de papá, Haruka heredó el cuerpo de mamá jajaja…- Irena inconscientemente dio un rápido vistazo a la anatomía de la peli rosa, cuando supo lo que hacía, apartó la vista y ocultó su rostro rojo de vergüenza para su buena suerte Sakura no se había dado cuenta, ya que habló como si nada pasara -Pero volviendo al tema, tienes mucha razón, mamá es hermosa al igual que papá… Y si me lo permites, Shutou-sama es preciosa, muy linda, así como tú- una sonrojada Sakura llevaba una de sus manos tras la cabeza en un acto claro de nerviosismo, el rostro de Irena se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras, sintió su corazón latir al mil por hora y agradeció el cumplido, regresaron las fotos a su respectiva dueña y se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose, hasta que Sakura notó que su hermana venía directo a ella, Irena suspiró, tenía mucho en que pensar y estar con esa chica no le ayudaría, aprovechando que Haruka iba en busca de su hermana, se puso de pie para irse

-Ahí viene Haruka me parece que te está buscando. No quiero interrumpirlas así que vuelvo enseguida, yo también iré a ver a mis hermanos- se despidió de Sakura pero antes de irse le quitó el pocky que estaba comiendo y le guiñó un ojo coqueta "¿Beso indirecto?"

~o~o~o~o~o~

Haruka había estado jugando con Ryu y molestando a Hikari pero sin dejar de vigilar a su hermana. Debía hablar seriamente con ella, por el bien de su felicidad así que en cuanto pudo fue a hablar con ella

-Sakura onee-chan 3- Haruka se acercó a su hermana y se sentó junto a ella, puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de la peli rosa acurrucándose. Era el momento ideal para una charla

-Jajajaja tú no me llamas así a menos que sea porque buscas algo… Haruka ¿Qué quieres?-

-Jum, intento ser linda y eso es lo que me consigo tonta 3 mira mis uñas-

-¿Manicure?-

-Sabía que tú me entenderías 3- Haruka tomó el bolso que llevaba y se lo dio a su hermana mayor, cambiaron de posición sentándose una frente a la otra, Sakura pintaba delicada y perfectamente las uñas de su hermanita. Estuvieron en silencio un rato. Ambas sabían que era lo que pasaría a continuación la pelirroja tomó aire y preguntó decidida

\- Te estuve observando hace rato cuando estabas hablando con Irena ¿No crees que te estas acercando demasiado a esa chica?-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas?- Haruka tomó las manos de Sakura y se miraron directo a los ojos

-Hablo de que le estas tomando una especial atención a Irena 3 cada vez que la miras o le hablas pones una expresión tonta en tu cara, luces como idiota, te embobas con solo escuchar su voz o su nombre 3 ¡Justo como ahora!-

-Jajaja ¿que tonterías dices Haruka? Para nada, no pienso en ella de una forma especial o algo así, me cae muy bien, es una chica increíble, además quiero llevarme bien con todos. Todos esos chicos tienen un encanto especial por ejemplo: Ryu es un amor de niño, hasta tú lo quieres; Natsu ese chico es asombroso, es muy alegre, lleno de optimismo y energía; los chicos Hanabusa son misteriosos y ese es su encanto personal ¿o me equivoco?- la pelirroja se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en el brazo a su hermana quien rio y siguió –Seiki, bueno él es un casanova sabe cómo atraer y lo sabes bien, es agradable; Akira es un chico simpático y muy inteligente, e Irena, bueno ella, es… es… es perfec… digo es muy linda y bella y… digo es una niña linda. Como verás todos tienen cualidades que los hacen chicos geniales, así que no tengo por qué pensar en Irena-sama de forma especial-

-Ajá, claro… si tú lo dices 3-

-Además... Haruka… sabes muy bien que alguien me espera en casa- eso último Sakura lo dijo con una voz cansada y una sonrisa triste, le dolía decir aquello. Haruka hizo una mueca de desaprobación, rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos

-Si tú lo dices tonta 3 pero ambas sabemos que esa relación que tienes es una estupidez, es la mayor tontería que has hecho en tu vida…- Haruka tomó las manos de su hermana, tomó su barbilla para que se vieran a los ojos, era una tierna suplica la que Haruka hacía a Sakura -Por favor Sakura, date cuenta de que es un error, date cuenta que estas cometiendo un terrible error, el peor de tu vida; deja de engañarte, se sincera por una vez en tu vida y admite que eso te está provocando dolor. Por una vez en tu vida piensa en ti, deja de sacrificarte por el bienestar de los demás- Sakura apretó un poco las manos de su hermana, habló algo desesperada en un intento de convencerla y convencerse

-Te equivocas, esto no es un error, es un compromiso. Yo di mi palabra y voy a cumplirla. Cueste lo que cueste cumpliré mi promesa, no importa lo que cueste debe ser feliz, debo hacerla feliz-

-Tonta- Haruka soltó las manos de Sakura y se fue molesta dejando sola a su hermana que seguía con esa mirada nostálgica y triste mirando hacia el horizonte. La pelirroja se detuvo un momento para observar a su hermana, llevó sus manos al pecho y bajó la cabeza triste

"Quita la venda de tus ojos y deja de engañarte, yo solo quiero que seas feliz… Y creo que esa idiota te hace feliz. Hermana date cuenta por favor"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?... Irena… ¿Qué hago con esto que siento?"

~o~o~o~o~o~

El día parecía ser aún joven, el sol seguía alumbrando fuerte en el cielo, parecía que su hora de descansar estaba lejana, sin embargo para seis mujeres parecía que habían dormido por días. Abrieron los ojos una tras de otra, la primera fue Tokaku, le siguió Kouko, luego Chitaru, casi sincronizadas Haruki y Otoya, y por ultimo Banba, estuvieron unos minutos dentro de esa cueva, se estiraron, despertaron completamente después de un rato, la luz que se veía era un poco intensa debido a la oscuridad que las rodeaba por lo que salieron con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando estuvieron fuera de esa cueva llenaron sus pulmones de aire fresco y volvieron a estirarse, se dieron un breve saludo y buscaron a sus hijos, cuando los localizaron se dieron cuenta de que estaban algo lejos, una vez que estuvieron listas caminaron a paso lento rumbo a ellos

-Espero que todas se sientan mejor. Aún nos queda un largo camino y debemos comenzarlo ya-

-Tranquila Azuma, ya estamos bien… Podemos tomarnos un descanso por el día de hoy, terminar de recuperar todas las fuerzas, comer algo, pasar tiempo de calidad con nuestros hijos… Tú sabes recuperar fuerzas del alma y el corazón. Total las físicas ya están en plena mejoría-

-Sagae-san tiene razón. Todo parece estar bajo control y tranquilo por este día. Si queremos recuperarnos plenamente no debemos descuidar ningún aspecto de nuestra persona- Haruki levantó sus pulgares en dirección de Kouko y aplaudió el que la haya apoyado, Kouko asintió

Otoya caminaba a un lado de Chitaru a quien no dejaba de ver pues la pelirroja abrazaba con mucho cariño el león de felpa de su hijo, una escena en verdad muy linda, Otoya suspiraba tiernamente y en un impulso abrazó el brazo de Chitaru quien extrañada por la actitud de Otoya se sonrojó por no saber qué hacer

-Díganme por favor que alguien le tomó una foto a Príncipe-san con su osito… AAAAWWW ¡CHITARU-CHAN LUCE TAN ADORABLE! ME DAN GANAS DE ABRAZARTE Y NO SOLTARTE NUNCA… Pero sé que si lo hago me matarían- Chitaru estaba completamente roja de vergüenza y agradeció que Otoya la haya soltado, las demás reían por ver aquello

-Ese osito es tan adorable, déjame abrazarlo por un rato ¿sí?- Otoya suplicaba como una niña pequeña y Chitaru no pudo negarse, rodó los ojos y sin mirarla extendió el peluche dándoselo a Takechi

-De acuerdo pero más te vale que no le pase nada y que me lo devuelvas de inmediato- Otoya dio un grito de emoción y abrazó ese león como si la vida se le fuese en eso, Chitaru rio un poco "Tú también luces adorable" sacudió su cabeza y caminó lejos de Otoya para dejar de verla.

Un gruñido puso alerta a todas quienes buscaban desesperadas el origen de ese sonido, Banba les pidió que se calmaran y llevó una mano a su estomago

-Lo-lo sentimos, fue nuestro estomago… creo que ya es hora de comer- Haruki y Otoya soltaron una carcajada, la pelirroja le dio un pocky a su compañera y sacudió su cabello de forma cariñosa

-Qué bueno que no soy la única que piensa eso-

-Mahiru-chan nos diste un buen susto… Yo también tengo mucha hambre, se me antoja un poco de yakisoba, o ramen, o takoyaki o mejor aún un pastel de fresa o comer helado aaah demonios tengo mucha hambre y quiero dulces- Otoya fantaseaba con aquellos postres y dulces abrazando con más fuerza al león de felpa. Todas la miraron extrañada

_-Ok esto ya es raro hasta para mí…- _Shinya no dejaba de ver a Otoya sin comprender que le pasaba. Todas intercambiaron miradas para encontrar una explicación, Chitaru un poco preocupada habló

-¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué parece que Otoya sufre de un ataque de antojos o algo así? ¿Y también podría alguien explicarme qué pasa con ella? Desde que despertó ha estado actuando algo raro-

-Solo está siendo más infantil de lo normal. Nada de qué alarmarse. Seguro pronto se le pasará- era la única razón lógica que se le ocurría a Kouko, todas asintieron a lo dicho por ella y esperaban que ese "ataque infantil" se le pasara pronto. Haruki se acercó a Otoya y le dio un pocky

-Toma Otoya. Para calmar tu ansiedad- la peli purpura abrazó a Haruki quien logró zafarse rápidamente y quitarle el león de felpa que de inmediato entregó a Chitaru quien agradeció el gesto y volvió a abrazar a ese león de forma protectora y tierna "Otoya tiene razón, luce adorable"

-Te irás al cielo Haruki-chan muchas gracias… ¿No podrías darme una caja?- Haruki fulminó a Otoya con la mirada y abrazó celosamente su caja de pockys, negó con la cabeza dejándole bien claro a Otoya que no se le ocurriera robárselos o le iría mal –Si quieres puedo darte otro pero eso será más tarde-

El primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de las seis fue Natsu quien alertó a sus compañeros, todos corrieron felices a recibir a sus queridas madres. Ryu se lanzó a los brazos de Chitaru quien lo cargó y se abrazaron fuertemente; Sakura y Haruka tumbaron a Haruki en el suelo y se quedaron allí abrazadas; Irena hizo una breve reverencia para luego abrazar a Kouko quien le dio varios besos en la frente; Otoya tenía extendidos los brazos para recibir a Seiki y Akira quienes fueron abrazados por el cuello para luego ser despeinados de manera cariñosa; Natsu se alegró de ver que Tokaku había corrido a su encuentro y lo abrazaba cariñosamente los dos se sonrieron; Hikari abrazó a Mahiru y la cargó para darle un par de vueltas, al soltarla Hattori hizo lo mismo, se sentían felices de verse de nuevo

Cuando las bienvenidas terminaron, los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Hicieron un grupo, Sakura y Natsu se pusieron al frente como representantes, ninguna de las seis mujeres entendía que pasaba pero no hicieron preguntas, solo miraban lo que pasaba

-Nos alegra ver que ya se encuentren bien…-

-Y aprovechando que estamos todos aquí reunidos tenemos algo importante que decirles. Todos hablamos sobre el tema y llegamos a una conclusión: hemos sido demasiado irresponsables, ya no somos unos niños y tenemos ciertos deberes que cumplir. No podemos seguir dejando que ustedes carguen con toda la responsabilidad. Todos somos un equipo-

-Así que a partir de ahora nosotros haremos guardia con ustedes, nos turnaremos para que mientras unos cuidan otros descansen, así todos estaremos bien y no tendremos que pasar de nuevo por una situación como la de esta mañana. Esta resolución no está a discusión, esto es definitivo así que no tienen otra opción más que aceptar. Les guste o no ya no somos unos niños pequeños, nosotros también debemos cuidarlas y eso es lo que haremos- todos se cruzaron de brazos y un semblante serio y decidido en ellos

Haruki, Otoya, Chitaru, Banba, Kouko y Tokaku imitaron la pose de sus hijos, una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de cada una, no tenían mucho que discutir, eso les quitaba un gran peso de encima, sin discutir aceptaron la idea de los jóvenes quienes suspiraron aliviados al escuchar su aceptación

-De acuerdo, respetamos su decisión y nos alegra saber que piensan así. Estamos todos juntos en esto- las mayores hicieron una reverencia hacia sus hijos y al unísono dieron las gracias. Para relajar el ambiente, Haruki llevó sus manos tras la cabeza y dijo con ánimo

-Ya que hemos solucionado esto yo digo que debemos tomarnos el día libre. Terminar de descansar, relajarnos un poco y comer para reponernos totalmente. Vayamos por comida, agua y leña para descansar y cenar en familia ¿Qué dicen?- era una idea maravillosa que traía beneficios a todos por lo que aceptaron sin peros, los jóvenes dejaron en claro el entusiasmo que les daba esa idea y las madres de familia el alivio que eso les daba

-Organicémonos, si vamos todos sería una gran pérdida de tiempo. Ustedes cinco vengan-

~o~o~o~o~o~

En la playa, Haruki y Haruka junto con Banba, Hattori y Hikari iban en busca de comida, algunos peces para poder alimentarse un poco mejor

-Haruki-san ¿en serio sabes pescar?-

-Claro Mahiru-chan, es de las cosas que aprendí cuando era una niña y...- un suspiro nostálgico -Cuando no tienes mucho dinero debes ingeniártelas para conseguir comida- la pelirroja guiñó su ojo y sacudió el cabello de la peli plateada

Buscaron un buen lugar y en cuanto lo encontraron comenzaron a prepararse para la pesca del día, Hikari llenó sus pulmones del aroma del mar, llena de energía y ansiosa por nadar habló con Haruki

-Hey Sagae-sama yo sé nadar y no es por presumir pero nado de maravilla. Podría ayudarla también en esto de pescar-

-Excelente idea Hikari-chan... siempre y cuando tu mamá este de acuerdo-

Hikari miró a Banba, juntó sus manos suplicando y haciendo un puchero rogaba porque la peli plateada dijera que sí. Mahiru no estaba muy segura de la idea, confiaba en las habilidades de su hija pero el mar era inmenso y miles de ideas le venían a la mente y le atemorizaban, Shinya la tranquilizó

_"Mahiru, dale esa oportunidad. Mírala, muere de ganas de entrar al mar. No tengas miedo estará bien… Si ocurriera algo yo la salvaré ¿de acuerdo? Venga, dale esa oportunidad"_

-Solo no nades muy lejos o profundo ¿de acuerdo Hikari?-

-¡YAY! GRACIAS MAMÁ- una más que emocionada peli naranja gritaba feliz, agradecía una y otra vez a su mamá y la abrazaba –Con tu permiso iré a prepararme. Hattori cuídala bien-

-¿Tú que dices princesa?- mientras los Hanabusa hablaban, Haruki volteó a ver a su hija quien hizo un ademán de desagrado

-Papá sabes perfectamente que Haruka no hace este tipo de cosas 3 Así que si no te molesta, iré por allá a descansar- Haruki sabía que su hija le daría esa respuesta pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, asintió y le lanzó su caja de pockys

-Jajaja está bien, solo no te alejes demasiado y si cambias de opinión estaré aquí-

Haruka fue a la arena y buscó un lugar donde sentarse, para su suerte encontró un lugar cómodo y no muy lejos de donde estaba papá, "Esto me servirá para broncearme un poco" se acomodó de forma que su cuerpo recibiera los rayos del sol. Su tranquilidad se vio opacada cuando una chica oji azul llegó a ella

-Haruka-chan ¿estarás aquí cierto?- Hikari se acercó a toda velocidad a donde Haruka se encontraba, ésta la miró de arriba a abajo con antipatía

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que es Haruka-sama… SA-MA? ¿Por qué lo preguntas tonta 3? ¿Acaso no es obvio que estaré aquí?-

-Bien entonces cuida mis cosas- la pelirroja parpadeó varias veces tratando de comprender aquello, estaba incrédula

-¿Perdón? ¿Me estás diciendo que yo haga qué? 3-

-Que me hagas un favor princesa, no vas a morir por cuidar algo…- Haruka miró de arriba abajo a Hikari quien rodó los ojos y suspiró -¿Qué debo explicarte todo? Mira ayudaré a tu papá así que se linda y cuida mis cosas-

Sin darle tiempo a que respondiera, Hikari le lanzó su mochila y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para poder nadar. Haruka estaba completamente roja y como hipnotizada mirando a la peli naranja quien inconscientemente se desvestía de una forma un tanto provocadora y sexy a los ojos de la menor de las Sagae, Haruka miraba embobada a su compañera "Esas piernas... la natación si sirve"

Gracias al deporte que Hikari practicaba sus piernas estaban bien torneadas, lindas y con un buen bronceado. Pero lo que en verdad dejó a Haruka completamente hipnotizada fue la espalda de la oji azul, Hikari quedó de espaldas y lentamente se quitó la playera que la cubría, mostrando la enorme cicatriz que tenía en la espalda, la cual era una diagonal que iba desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo de la chica

"Por todos los cielos... por detrás se ve bellísima, me voy a odiar por decirlo pero su figura es perfecta, y esa cicatriz... esa cicatriz le da un toque especial, es tan misteriosa, tan fascinante, tan hermosa... ¿por qué diablos esa cicatriz es tan atrayente?"

Haruka estiró su mano, quería tocar esa cicatriz, recorrerla de principio a fin con sus dedos, terminar y volver a comenzar, bajó el brazo cuando Hikari quedó de perfil ante ella, verla fue demasiado impactante para la pelirroja, quedando solo en esa especie de ropa interior y bikini era demasiado y verla arreglarse el cabello para amarrarlo en una cola de caballo ¿Qué era esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo? Era como un shock eléctrico y Haruka recorrió lentamente con la mirada la figura de Hikari sin que se diera cuenta… o eso era lo que creía

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- una mirada y sonrisa pícara fueron las que la chica Hanabusa le dedicó a su compañera que se encontraba más roja que su cabello, los nervios comenzaban a traicionarla, esa frase y Haruka volvía a la realidad, sonrojada y avergonzada, giró la cabeza al otro lado y tomó una actitud defensiva, cruzándose de brazos ignorando a la chica frente a ella

-¿Q-Qué tonterías dices? 3 No te creas tan importante. No-no te estaba mirando, estoy esperando a que te vayas, ya me harté de tenerte aquí, quiero mi espacio- Haruka trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, tartamudeaba un poco, acción que logró hacer reír a Hikari quien la miró con dulzura "Que linda te ves cuando te sonrojas… más linda de lo normal"

-Si claro, lo que digas... pervertida- le lanzó su ropa haciendo que la joven mostrara una mueca –Perver-chan por favor guarda mi ropa en mi mochila-

-CALLATE IDIOTA- la pelirroja gritó amenazante a Hikari quien se fue riendo de ahí dejándola sonrojada. Cuando la peli naranja estuvo lejos, Haruka sonrió y abrazó esa ropa aspirando el delicado aroma que tenía, después de un rato se dio cuenta lo que hacía y movió la cabeza en forma negativa

-¿Qué haces tonta? Deja estas tonterías de colegiala estúpida 3- Haruka se regañó haciendo despectivamente a un lado las cosas de Hikari, cinco segundos después de nuevo abrazaba esa ropa.

Hattori se había quedado con Banba mirando el mar hasta que Akira llegó y los interrumpió

-Hattori, Hattori, te necesito amigo, iremos a buscar agua y confió en tu capacidad y buen gusto para esta tarea- el joven tomaba aire por la carrera que había pegado, en la cabeza de Hattori se repetía la palabra "Amigo"

-Es-espera ¿me pediste ayuda? ¿A mí?- el chico sonrió al sentirse útil y se sonrojó un poco al escuchar la palabra amigo, era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba así, de una forma tan sincera y desinteresada. Akira sonrió y dio una palmada en su espalda

-Por supuesto ¿a quién más?- una sonrisa sincera dirigida al peli gris -Entonces... ¿me ayudarías?-

\- Cla-claro Akira. Será un placer... mamá ¿puedo ir?-

-Akira-san ¿Quién los acompañará?- Banba dudaba un poco de aquello _"No comiences Mahiru, él también merece una oportunidad"_

-No se preocupe Banba-sama, Azuma-sama y Kaminaga-sama irán con nosotros, no corremos ningún riesgo-

"_Azuma es extremadamente cautelosa y sobreprotectora así que no habrá ningún problema." _Mahiru suspiro aliviada, el saber eso le daba gran seguridad, además de la calma que le daba Shinya

-Bien pequeño, aquí te esperamos. Ten mucho cuidado...-

Hattori emocionado sonrió lleno de felicidad, dio un pequeño grito de victoria, miró a Akira y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la selva pero algo detuvo al chico Hanabusa…

Hattori miró a Haruka, tenía el mismo semblante de siempre: odioso y de pocos amigos pero el chico pudo observar algo diferente en ella, no se sentía cómoda en donde estaba, la arena comenzaba a molestarla pero el orgullo no le permitiría pedir ayuda o hacer algo.

-¿Qué ocurre Hattori?- Akira se detuvo curioso al ver que el peli gris ya no estaba corriendo con él sino rumbo a otra dirección, en específico hacia una pelirroja

-Espérame un momento por favor Akira, no tardo-

Al llegar con Haruka, Hattori hizo una reverencia elegante, cortésmente habló

-Haruka-sama, disculpe la interrupción pero no pude evitar observarla y parece que algo la está molestando. Permítame ayudarle-

-¿huh? ¿Y quién dijo que necesitaba tu...- la pelirroja no pudo terminar la frase pues se quedó congelada al ver lo que pasaba

Hattori se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta, quedando solo en una camiseta, "Esto debe ser broma" Hattori no se daba cuenta pero se quitaba su camisa de una forma lenta y sexy, esto hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara "Por todos los... que esto de sonrojarme pare. Hagan que se detenga" Miró de arriba a abajo al joven Hanabusa, era delgado pero sus brazos parecían fuertes, no tenía ningún musculo marcado pero su cuerpo era bastante agradable a la vista, no pudo evitar notar que en el pecho tenía una cicatriz, tal vez igual de grande que la de su hermana solo que la del chico parecía una quemadura, pudo notarla ya que sobresalía de su camiseta, esta cicatriz iba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho del joven.

Haruka miró como hipnotizada de nuevo a Hattori, había algo en él, un encanto misterioso que quería descubrir, llevó una de sus manos al pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, trató de imaginar cómo sería la cicatriz, le gustaría verla y recorrerla una y otra vez. Hattori colocó la camisa sobre la arena y le ofreció la mano a Haruka quien sorprendentemente la tomó sin dejar de ver al peli gris, la manera tan delicada en que Hattori había tomado su mano hizo que el corazón de Haruka comenzara a latir rápidamente

-Listo, siéntese aquí Haruka-sama, así la arena no podrá molestarla y si el sol se hace un problema...-

-El sol no es problema 3 eres tú al taparme los rayos que cubren mi piel- la pelirroja retomaba esa actitud arrogante para ocultar su nerviosismo, Hattori llevó una de sus manos al corazón y agachó la cabeza un poco

-Mis disculpas entonces por molestarla pero debería tener cuidado, una piel tan delicada y hermosa como la suya no debería dañarse- Hattori acarició las manos de Haruka suavemente. Silencio y un intercambio de miradas, la de él dulce y atrevida, la de ella orgullosa y avergonzada "Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo" Hattori hizo una elegante reverencia para despedirse

-Con su permiso me retiro, la veré más tarde Haruka-sama- tomó su mano y depositó en ella un beso ese gesto tan inesperado y tan gentil hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja se detuviera por la impresión "¿Qué con mil demonios es todo esto? ¿Qué son estas sensaciones?" Hattori corrió de nuevo hacia Akira, Haruka miró su mano mientras acariciaba el lugar donde la habían besado, sonrió al recordarlo, segundos después sacudió su cabeza negando y se cruzó de brazos molesta. No lo admitiría tan fácilmente pero Hikari y Hattori provocaban sensaciones y sentimientos que nunca había experimentado, no sabía que pasaba con ella y eso le generaba muchas dudas a la pelirroja "¿Por qué me intrigan tanto? ¿Por qué deseo con todas mis fuerzas conocer el origen de sus cicatrices?" dando un grito desesperado -¿QUE MIERDA PASA CONMIGO?-

...

Tokaku, Hattori, Akira y Kouko caminaban siguiendo el rastro de un pequeño riachuelo, que aparecía y desaparecía conforme iban caminando y dependiendo del lugar donde iban. La idea era encontrar el origen de ese camino de agua, seguro que ahí encontrarían toda el agua que requerían y más. Después de unos metros el rastro se perdió

-Oh genial, resulta que hemos seguido un río fantasma-

-Eso no existe Azuma, debe haber una explicación lógica para eso- las dos mujeres iban a comenzar una pelea que Hattori detuvo

-Di-Disculpen que interrumpa pero serían tan amables de guardar silencio un momento. Debo concentrarme. Gracias- extrañados por la petición, Akira, Kouko y Tokaku guardaron silencio, observaron al peli plateado recostarse en el suelo, apoyando su oreja y cerrando los ojos, después de un rato se puso de pie

-Estamos en el camino correcto, el agua pasa por aquí pero es una corriente débil, más adelante seguramente encontraremos lo que buscamos- Tokaku incrédula caminó a donde estaba el joven, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y percibir mejor todo a su alrededor, después de un rato abrió los ojos asombrada

-Sorprendente Hanabusa, realmente sorprendente. Bien, guíanos- Hattori agradeció el cumplido y les pidió que lo siguieran, Akira fue con él, estaba boquiabierto

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Jajaja siempre debes ver más allá de lo evidente Akira. Nunca debes darte por vencido, usar la lógica y el sentido común- un guiñó y una sonrisa por parte de Hattori, Akira levantó una ceja incrédulo

-Jajajajaja de acuerdo, de acuerdo. La verdad es que de niños Hikari y yo fuimos a un campamento y nos enseñaron reglas básicas de sobrevivencia-

-Ya decía yo jajajaja Vaya amigo mío, eres increíble. Fue una buena idea que te pidiera que me acompañaras- Hattori agradeció el cumplido. Siguieron platicando un rato

-Hey Hattori ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Tal vez suene muy atrevido pero ¿Te gusta alguien?- el mencionado suspiró y se sonrojó

-Cre-creo que sí pero no creo tener alguna oportunidad para conquistar su corazón… Y por lo que veo estamos en la misma situación ¿o me equivoco?- el castaño rio nervioso y se sonrojó

-Jajaja ¿se nota mucho? Así es, a mí también me gusta alguien y tampoco creo tener oportunidad sin embargo voy a arriesgarme. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo amigo, cualquier persona sería afortunada de tenerte en su vida- Hattori se sonrojó y abrazó al castaño

-Lo-lo mismo va para ti a-amigo. Quien logre tener tu corazón será afortunado así que no nos demos por vencidos-

-¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU HATTORI! DEBEMOS IR POR TODO CON LA PERSONA QUE NOS GUSTA- chocaron palmas e hicieron un pacto de no darse por vencidos y en caso de ser necesario se ayudarían mutuamente o le pedirían ayuda al 'experto' de Seiki

No tardaron mucho en llegar a lo que parecía ser un riachuelo, observaron detenidamente el lugar y notaron que una especie de muro de rocas impedía que el agua fluyera. Kouko se acercó a inspeccionar las rocas

-No será difícil con un pequeño explosivo bastará para quitarlas- de su mochila comenzó a sacar montones de explosivos. Al ver todo eso, Akira se puso nervioso, se acercó a la pelinegra

-¿Está segura que debemos usar todos esos explosivos, Kaminaga-sama?- la mencionada miró seria al joven

-¿huh? ¿Acaso estás dudando de mi capacidad niño?-

-No, no, no, claro que no es solo que me pareció una exageración pero después de todo que voy a saber yo. Usted es la experta- Kouko borró ese semblante y dio una breve sonrisa al joven y siguió buscando en su mochila

-Tranquilo, tienes razón no debo usar todo eso para destruir esas simples rocas, solo que no encuentro el dispositivo que necesito- Tokaku quien observaba detenidamente la escena se percató de algo que Kouko no: en un descuido una pequeña caja roja cayó de entre montones de cables y rebotó hasta caer detrás de la pelinegra. Tokaku lo levantó y se lo dio a Kouko quien se sintió avergonzada

-¿Será este Kaminaga? Deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas si no quieres que dudemos de tu capacidad-

-¿Me estás retando Azuma? Porque si es así ya te vencí, puedo hacerlo de nuevo- miró seria a la peli azul quien frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos

-Suerte de principiante. Deja de hablar y haz lo que tengas que hacer-

Sin más Tokaku, Akira y Hattori buscaron un lugar donde cubrirse mientras Kouko colocaba aquel dispositivo sobre las rocas, lo programo y corrió a cubrirse, segundos después se escuchó un pequeño estallido, el sonido de rocas cayendo y por último el sonido del agua fluyendo

-WOW KAMINAGA-SAMA… ESO FUE ASOMBROSO- los dos jóvenes lucían sorprendidos por aquello, felicitaron a Kouko por aquel buen trabajo, la pelinegra amable agradeció. Tokaku caminó hacia el lugar donde estaba brotando el agua limpia, sin darle importancia a lo que había pasado

-Creí que eso sería más escandaloso pero que bueno que no fue así- Kouko ofendida fulminó a la peli azul con la mirada

-¿Querías alarmar a todas? Con esto te he demostrado que se lo que hago Azuma-

-Luego discutimos eso. Ahora a lo que venimos- Así dejando de lado una discusión, todos comenzaron su labor de recolectar agua

...

-Irena onee-sama ¿te quedarás con nosotros?- Ryu miraba suplicante a la peli azul quien acarició su rostro y dulce le habló

-Lo siento hermanito pero no puedo. Iré con Namatame-sama y con Sakura-chan por provisiones ¿Quieres acompañarme?- el pequeño algo preocupado habló

-Onee-sama... ¿te enojarías si te digo que quiero quedarme con onii-sama?-

-Para nada Ryu-kun... es bueno que pases tiempo con Natsu-kun- el niño emocionado sonrió

-¿De verdad? Que bien que a onee-sama no le molesta… además… quiero cuidar a Natsu onii-sama- esa sonrisa cambió por un semblante serio, Irena curiosa del cambio de actitud del chico preguntó

-¿huh? ¿Por qué debes cuidarlo?-

-Iremos con Seiki-san-

-Tienes razón, debes cuidarlo, vigílalo por favor- Irena comprendió lo que el niño decía e intercambiaron miradas cómplices

-Ven Ryu- Chitaru se acercó a donde estaba su hijo y lo tomó de la mano para que comenzaran a caminar, pero Ryu la detuvo

-Aaammm papi... me preguntaba si... te molestaría que me quedara con Natsu onii-sama- Chitaru se sorprendió de la petición pero le dio gusto saber lo independiente que era su niño. Llamaron al chico pelirrojo y le explicaron lo que el niño quería

-Ryu quiere estar con Natsu onii-sama-

-No hay problema siempre que a Natsu-san le parezca bien-

-¿Bromea Namatame-sama? Me encantaría que se quedara conmigo- el emocionado pelirrojo cargó a su hermanito prometiéndole a Chitaru que lo cuidaría, mientras estuviera con él estaría a salvo, los dos fueron con Otoya y Seiki que los esperaban para ir por leña, Chitaru fue con Otoya y habló seriamente con ella

-Takechi-san por favor cuida a mi hijo, es lo más valioso que tengo. Promete que lo cuidaras- Otoya llevó una mano al corazón y habló con una sonrisa segura que calmó a la pelirroja

-Descuida Chitaru... Ryucchi estará bien. Lo protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario- Otoya tomó a Ryu y lo cargó sobre su espalda, se despidieron y caminaron hacia el lugar adecuado

Mientras caminaban Otoya hablaba con Ryu

-¿Sabes Ryucchi? Eres muy lindo, gracias por darme la oportunidad de llevarte sobre mis hombros. Tenía años que no llevaba a un niño así, mis hijos crecieron y me fue imposible cargarlos. La verdad es que extrañaba la sensación, daría lo que fuera por tener entre mis brazos a otro pequeño Takechi… Gracias por hacer que recordara buenos tiempos-

-No tiene nada que agradecer Takechi-sama. Gracias a usted por llevarme sobre sus hombros, es muy divertido-

-Ryucchi es un niño muy inteligente y valiente ¿verdad?-

-Así es Takechi-sama, Ryu es valiente, fuerte y muy listo ¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Porque necesitaré de toda tu ayuda pequeño león… Además, no solo me vas a ayudar, te aseguro que vas a divertirte muchísimo-

-¡SIII! Entonces la ayudaré con mucho gusto-

-¡Esa es la actitud cachorro! Bien, lo que harás es muy simple. Eres un gran observador y eso es lo que harás, quiero que prestes atención y busques las mejores ramas y troncos para tengamos la mejor leña para la fogata- Ryu prestó atención a todas las indicaciones de la peli purpura

Pararon en un lugar donde había muchos árboles y de distintos tipos. Otoya le explicó a Natsu lo que haría junto con Seiki, no era un trabajo difícil pero si requería de fuerza, lo primero que harían sería localizar la mejor madera que allí hubiera. Seiki ayudó a Ryu a subirse a un árbol

-Seiki-san es un experto subiendo arboles- el pequeño peli azul miraba asombrado la habilidad del mayor

-Me gusta subir a los árboles y a veces acompaño a mi mamá en su trabajo. Ella trabaja de vez en cuando cortando árboles y trabajando la madera, es divertido ¿sabes? Cuando tenía tu edad aprendí a subir a los arboles más grandes y saber cuáles eran los mejores… espero que aprendas algo hoy- un más que emocionado Ryu asintió feliz, cuando estuvieron a una buena altura, Seiki le explicó que debía quedarse solo en esa rama, que no debía tener miedo ya que no le pasaría nada pues ellos lo cuidarían, lo único que debía hacer era localizar algunos árboles que le parecieran adecuados y luego irían por él. Un valiente Ryu respiró profundo y se quedó ahí mientras Seiki bajaba.

Al llegar al suelo, el peli purpura observó a un angustiado y pálido Natsu que temblaba un poco al ver a su hermanito ahí arriba. Seiki rio por verlo así y puso su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo para calmarlo

-Tranquilo Natsu-kun. Ryucchi es un niño valiente, estará bien. No seas tan sobreprotector, déjalo ser-

-No-no estoy ne-nervioso es solo que creo que Seiki-san debió quedarse con él-

-Seiki tiene razón Natsucchi, Ryucchi estará bien, tiene sangre de león en sus venas. Vigílenlo por favor, iré a revisar esos troncos, parecen ser los adecuados- Otoya caminó lejos de ellos quienes tenían la vista sobre el niño, aprovechando que Natsu tenía puesta toda su atención sobre Ryu, Seiki lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano sobre la espalda del pelirrojo hasta llegar a su espalda baja, Natsu estaba completamente rojo y muy nervioso, intentaba concentrarse pero no pudo, cerró los ojos y decidió no pensar en nada, Seiki sonrió travieso al ver lo que había provocado, rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Natsu y se acercaba lentamente. Ryu se dio cuenta de la forma tan extraña en que su hermano estaba actuando, para luego ver que Seiki lo estaba 'molestando' "Sabía que Seiki-san haría algo para molestar a onii-sama. Debo detenerlo" frunció el ceño y comenzó a gritar el nombre del peli purpura quien se detuvo y fue a ver qué era lo que pasaba con Ryu, se separó rápidamente de Natsu quien suspiró aliviado, miró a Seiki quien le guiñó un ojo coqueto y comenzó a subir ese árbol "Natsu eres tan lindo. Tal vez no debería… Espera ¿Qué? No Seiki, recuerda la vida es un juego" el oji turquesa cada vez tenía más dudas en su cabeza y eso le molestaba, sacudió su cabeza, era mejor no pensar en eso. Al llegar con Ryu éste le señaló los árboles que había divisado, Seiki lo felicitó y bajaron juntos. Al llegar a tierra Natsu abrazó al niño, revisando si no se había lastimado y preguntándole si estaba bien, Ryu tomó las manos del pelirrojo y lo miró directo a los ojos para tranquilizarlo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, también le preguntó a su hermano mayor si estaba bien a lo que nervioso respondió que sí. Ryu no estaba muy convencido de la respuesta pero confió en la palabra del mayor, miró a Seiki y lo tomó de la mano alejándolo de Natsu

-Seiki-san vamos por Takechi-sama- el peli purpura cargó sobre sus hombros al niño, Natsu los siguió y cuando llegaron con Otoya se dieron cuenta de que ella ya había cortado varios troncos y conseguido varias ramas, las suficientes para la fogata. Ryu lucía algo decepcionado de eso, Otoya habló con él y le agradeció la ayuda, diciéndole que su esfuerzo no había sido en vano, seguro que eso serviría para después, el niño con las palabras de Otoya se tranquilizó. Seiki se ofreció a llevarse el solo toda la madera, su madre intentó persuadirlo pero él se negó "Así que quieres impresionar a alguien ¿eh? Jajajaja veamos si te da resultado hijo" Otoya adivinó las intenciones de su peli purpura y una idea cruzó por su cabeza, rio traviesa, tomó de la mano a Ryu para llamar su atención

-Juguemos a las escondidas un rato ¿Qué opinas Ryucchi?-

-¡SIII! SUENA DIVERTIDO. VAMOS TAKECHI-SAMA- Otoya le pidió al niño que guardara silencio y sin que los jóvenes se dieran cuenta se fueron por otro camino, escondiéndose entre los árboles, dejándolos solos. Después de un rato y al no escucharlos Natsu se alarmó, comenzó a gritar el nombre de Otoya y Ryu pero no obtenía respuesta

-Seiki-san, Seiki-san. Ni tu mamá ni Ryu están ya con nosotros-

-¿huh? Pero qué diab… ¿Ya buscaste bien Natsu-kun? Seguro mi mamá se escondió para jugarnos una broma-

-¿Y si algo les pasó? No puedo quedarme aquí, iré a buscarlos-

-¿A dónde irás? Tranquilízate Natsu-kun. Mientras Ryucchi vaya con mamá nada le pasará. Te aseguro que nos están jugando una broma-

-¿Y si no es así?-

Por ir discutiendo eso, ninguno se dio cuenta de por dónde caminaba por lo que Seiki y Natsu tropezaron, cayeron estrepitosamente quedando uno encima del otro. Tardaron un momento en darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban, ambos se sonrojaron, Seiki estaba debajo de Natsu quien parecía estar abrazándolo recostado sobre su pecho, cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la posición 'incomoda' en que se encontraban de manera torpe intentó levantarse, el oji turquesa se lo impidió y jalándolo del brazo giró para que cambiaran lugares ahora era él quien estaba arriba de Natsu, lo miró de una forma intensa logrando que el pelirrojo abriera sus ojos sorprendido, estaba nervioso, Seiki no sabía porque hacía eso y para evitar llegar más lejos se puso de pie, le ofreció su mano a Natsu quien la rechazó y se puso de pie de inmediato limpiando su ropa.

Otoya y Ryu llegaron corriendo alarmados por el ruido que habían escuchado, fueron a ver a los jóvenes y al ver el desastre que había, Otoya se cruzó de brazos y miró seria a Seiki

-¿Qué es este tiradero?- Seiki bajó la cabeza

-Todo es mi culpa. Lo lamento mucho ma, el peso fue demasiado para mí, no pude controlarlo y un tronco se cayó provocando que nosotros tropezáramos e hiciéramos este desastre. Es solo mi culpa, Natsu solo iba cuidándome- Natsu se sorprendió de ver la madurez de Seiki y suspiró. Otoya se acercó y limpió el rostro de su hijo

-Te dije que era demasiado Seiki, no te quejes y déjanos ayudarte- el peli purpura asintió, todos recogieron de nuevo la madera y se repartieron la carga. Otoya se puso al frente de los chicos y comenzó a caminar

\- Ya tenemos lo que queríamos. Así que dejen de jugar, es hora de irnos-

...

Chitaru, Sakura e Irena se adentraron un poco en esa isla para buscar fruta en los diferentes arboles del lugar. Las tres miraban sorprendida la variedad y cantidad de fruta que había

-Es raro que en este lugar encontremos variedad de frutas ¿no les parece?-

-Recuerden que esta no es una isla normal, así que teniendo eso en cuenta no es tan raro-

-Miren creo que esas son manzanas- Irena señaló hacía unos arboles

-Y me parece que las de allá son naranjas- Sakura caminó para acercarse y ver si estaba en lo cierto

-Bien, creo que los de allá son cocos, están más lejos… Por su seguridad quédense cortando las frutas de esta zona, yo iré más lejos para cerciorarme de que todo esté bien y por más fruta- Chitaru comenzó a caminar

-Namatame-sama ¿segura que no quiere algo de ayuda?-

-No se preocupen primero iré a cerciorarme de que todo esté bien por allá y luego vendré por ustedes ¿de acuerdo? Y si ustedes necesitan algo solo griten mi nombre y yo vendré en seguida- las chicas asintieron. Ambas se sonrojaron pero se alegraron de quedarse a solas un rato

-Manos a la obra entonces. Yo cortaré la fruta y tú la atraparás ¿ok?- Sakura comenzó a cortar la fruta, al estirarse para alcanzarla su playera subió un poco dejando al descubierto su abdomen, Irena no pudo evitar verla y se quedó embobada viendo a su compañera peli rosa, el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer, ese perfecto abdomen, fuerte, plano, sexy, después subió la mirada y observó el rostro de la peli rosa que era suavemente iluminado por los rayos del sol, Irena sonrió y suspiró "Que hermosa es… No solo es bella por dentro, también por fuera"

Recolectaron una buena cantidad de fruta y la guardaron en las mochilas que llevaban. Cuando terminaron Sakura se quedó de pie observando el paisaje, estiró sus brazos para llevarlos detrás de su cabeza

-Bien creo que con eso estará bie... ¿I-Irena?- la mencionada chica estaba concentrada en lo que hacía: abrazaba por la espalda a Sakura y lentamente metía las manos bajo la playera de la peli rosa para sentir ese abdomen, Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada y nerviosa

-I-Irena-sama ¿Q-qué haces?- la peli azul salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa voz, cuando tuvo conciencia de lo que hacía respondió nerviosa y apenada

-Oooh perdona Sakura-chan, la-lamento haber invadido tu espacio personal. Mil disculpas- Irena iba a romper ese abrazo pero no pudo pues las manos de Sakura se lo impidieron posándose sobre la de ella

-No, por favor, no lo hagas... Quédate así conmigo… Por favor- Irena asintió y abrazó con más fuerza a Sakura, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, en esa posición, Irena recargó su cabeza sobre la espalda de Sakura y respiró su aroma, dulce como el caramelo, no, mejor aún, dulce como el chocolate. Sakura entrelazó sus manos con las de Irena las cuales aún seguían sobre su abdomen desnudo provocando un sonrojo enorme en la joven peli azul, Sagae hizo su cabeza de lado y cerró los ojos.

Sakura e Irena se dejaban llevar por todas esas sensaciones nuevas. La peli rosa se soltó de ese abrazo para girar y estar frente a la chica peli azul, este gesto hizo que el corazón de Irena latiera más rápido emocionado por tener a esa chica a centímetros de ella. Sakura la tomó de la cintura y la subió a un pequeño tronco para que estuvieran a la misma altura, se miraron a los ojos, no había necesidad de decir algo

-Irena...-

-Sakura...-

Irena rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sakura y Sakura puso sus manos en la cintura de Irena. Se miraron directo a los ojos y sus rostros fueron acercándose lentamente pero al escuchar un sonido se separaron rápidamente. Miraron hacía donde el sonido se había escuchado y observaron a una avergonzada y sonrojada Chitaru que aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de las chicas, bajó la cabeza y habló nerviosa

-Aaaammm disculpen que las moleste... aaammm Irena-san... encontré a Kaminaga-san y viene para acá, está preguntando por ti, quiere que vayas con ella. Camina derecho por aquí y la encontrarás… No te preocupes, Sakura-san y yo nos encargaremos de todo-

-Oooh mil gracias Namatame-sama iré en seguida... Te veo en unos minutos- Irena hizo una reverencia hacia Chitaru y le sonrió coqueta a Sakura, y se fue corriendo

Sakura estaba sonrojada, muy sonrojada y solo vio alejarse a esa chica. Chitaru se acercó y habló, logrando que la joven brincara sorprendida

-Las peli azules son lindas, muy lindas, tienen un encanto especial. Ternura, inocencia, encanto, seducción, realmente no sé qué sea pero las peli azules son hermosas, por fuera y por dentro ¿no lo crees así?-

-Namatame-sama...-

-Irena es una chica linda, tiene fascinados a más de uno de ustedes, es más, hasta mi pequeño Ryu sueña que cuando sea grande tendrá una novia idéntica a su Irena onee-sama- Chitaru sonrió y miró a Sakura quien tenía una sonrisa hermosa y radiante dibujada en su rostro

-Tiene razón, ella es un encanto de mujer… es perfecta…- un suspiro triste por parte de la joven Sagae. Chitaru miró con ternura a Sakura, puso una mano sobre su hombro para llamar la atención de la joven quien se puso frente a la dueña de esos ojos color rubí que la miraban con dulzura. Chitaru puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sakura

-Sakura-san... ¿me permites darte un consejo?-

-Por favor Namatame-sama-

-Debes tener claros tus sentimientos, tienes dudas, lo sé porque me recuerdas a mí hace años. Verás cuando estuvimos en la clase negra yo tuve que decidir entre justicia o amor, razón o corazón, en ese momento era joven y no comprendí, tomé el camino equivocado y eso casi me cuesta perder lo más valioso de mi vida, tiempo después aprendí que si eliges el camino del corazón jamás te arrepentirás ni sufrirás pues habrás tomado la decisión correcta. Debes aclarar tus sentimientos y si hay algo que te lo impide debes decidir a que debes serle fiel: si a tu corazón o a tu razón pero no olvides que la mejor elección es el camino del corazón-

-Elegir el camino del corazón... Gracias Namatame-sama… Aunque será difícil, no quiero fallarle a nadie-

-Confía en ti y en lo que sientes-

Sakura agradeció a Chitaru haciendo una reverencia y dándole un breve pero sincero abrazo, Chitaru acarició la cabeza de la joven y susurró 'Tranquila, estarás bien'. Al separarse las dos mujeres asintieron y suspiraron. Intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron

-Bien no hagamos esperar a nadie, vayamos con los demás. Muero de hambre y ya quiero abrazar a mi hijo-

-Y yo quiero ver a papá y a mi hermanita. Tiene razón Namatame-sama, hay que irnos rápido- tomaron sus cosas y caminaron para encontrarse con los demás

...

El atardecer caía sobre esa isla cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, cada 'equipo' mostró el botín que habían obtenido esa tarde. Satisfechos con lo que tenían, prendieron la fogata y comenzaron a cocinar los pescados y a repartir la fruta y el agua.

Mientras comían los jóvenes platicaron sobre algunas cosas que habían hecho y de la llegada de Ikki. Les dieron la buena noticia de que sus madres estaban bien y que lo que habían dicho, las seis mujeres se sintieron felices de saber eso "No podemos darnos por vencidos. No ahora" Conversaron de algunas otras cosas, todos estaban pasando un rato muy agradable. Risas, anécdotas, planes de lo que harían para salir de esa isla a salvo y planes de lo que harían al salir de ahí, los ánimos estaban recobrándose y las fuerzas aumentaban, aquel día de descanso les había servido de mucho. Siempre hay un rayo de luz entre tanta obscuridad, eso había pasado ese día…

Tokaku levantó la vista al cielo, miró las nubes que comenzaban a juntarse y a ponerse grises, sin apartar su vista del cielo se dirigió a todos

-Debemos apresurarnos. Una tormenta se acerca-

* * *

_Es para mí un placer decir estas palabras de nuevo: HOLA A TODO EL FANDOM DE AKUMA NO RIDDLE! Wow no saben lo feliz que estoy de regresar n.n no tienen idea de lo mucho que extrañé estar por aquí, lo mucho que me hacía falta escribir de nuevo y que ustedes leyeran de nuevo mi trabajo. Y créanme, mi "abandono temporal" del fandom no fue porque yo quisiera sino porque me dediqué a hacer otras cosas, entiéndase cosas académicas, estoy haciendo trámites para ya titularme y eso me ha quitado demasiado tiempo en especial algo que se conoce como tesis X_X… Y si yo sufrí por la tesis ustedes sufrirán conmigo :v jajajaja naaaa es broma, solo que en verdad dedicarme a eso fue muy duro y se llevó muchas de mis energías y esfuerzos, además de mucho de mi tiempo u.u y comprenderán que a veces es primero el deber y luego el placer. Igualmente he tenido mis altas y bajas, tanto en lo físico como en lo moral, en lo personal no me he sentido bien… Perdonen si suena a pretexto pero quiero ser honesto y explicarles las razones de mi tardanza pero bueno, he decidido tomarme un respiro y hacer algo que me encanta y eso es escribir fanfics n.n además de que la presión social que me hicieron para que actualizara sirvió xD jajaja power to the people :v_

_Este capítulo fue muy divertido para mi escribirlo, fue un capitulo relajado, como el título lo indica fue un descanso xD Espero de todo corazón que este cap. haya sido de su agrado y que se hayan divertido al leerlo, vaya que les haya gustado n.n Y de nuevo lo siento mucho, no quería tardarme tanto u.u lo lamento ya que siento que es un capitulo corto para lo que tuvieron que esperar u.u lo siento T.T pero espero les haya gustado n.n ya saben que son libres para decirme lo que quieran en sus reviews n.n si les gustó el capítulo, si quieren amenazarme, si quieren mandarme su ki, si quieren lincharme, lo que quieran pueden decírmelo en los reviews n.n sean libres de expresarse conmigo no hay problema ;)_

_Muchas gracias por leer y ser pacientes al esperarme, en verdad muchas gracias por eso. Ustedes son los mejores, me hace muy feliz estar y escribir para este fandom :') LOS QUIERO CARAY! (Sí, soy muy cursi xD pero es que en verdad los extrañé T.T)_

_También quiero agradecer públicamente a Kalicchi y a Inucchi por sus regalos de cumpleaños y a quienes se dieron el tiempo de felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, muchas gracias de verdad que alegran mi corazón y me dan muchas fuerzas :3 _

_Sin más espero de corazón que este capítulo les haya gustado ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Cuánto creen que tardaré en actualizar? Jajaja ya en serio, prometo no tardar tanto. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews n.n Nos leemos pronto :D un abrazo de oso _

_Legan Hanazono n.n7_

_PD: Y si se lo preguntan jajaja los pockys de las Sagae SI son infinitos :v jajaja_


	8. Cap 8 Tormenta

**Cap. 8 Tormenta **

¿Qué son las tormentas? La respuesta a esta interrogante puede ser amplia y diversa, habrá quien diga que las tormentas son fenómenos naturales caracterizados por intensas lluvias, vientos fuertes acompañados de truenos y relámpagos, otros, un poco más filósofos, podrán decir que las tormentas no solo existen en la naturaleza, son los problemas que nos atacan con toda la furia que pueda existir, problemas que ponen a prueba nuestra fortaleza. Pero no importa cómo se defina a las tormentas solo significan algo: desastre… Y nadie puede evitar ese desastre, solo queda estar preparados.

El cielo, antes rojizo por el atardecer, comenzaba a tornarse gris, el viento con sus ráfagas frías soplaba quitando poco a poco el aire de serenidad que se había logrado en aquella isla, las nubes solo presagiaban el desastre que ocurriría tarde o temprano

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tendremos antes de que la naturaleza desate su furia?- Chitaru levantó su rostro, el viento despeinaba su, ya de por si despeinado, cabello, cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento golpeara suavemente su rostro y moviera su cabello, eso de alguna forma la hacía sentir bien

-El viento se está llevando las nubes... No soy una experta, probablemente esta noche estemos tranquilos, pero mañana…- Otoya también miraba al cielo, le gustaba observar las nubes y esta vez se veía sorprendida por la rapidez con la que se movían

-Mañana la lluvia será inevitable, esta noche caerán algunas gotas aunque no tendremos de que preocuparnos- Tokaku cruzada de brazos levanto por unos instantes su vista, luego la bajó y cerró los ojos, tomó una fruta y con total tranquilidad comió

-¿Sabes de meteorología Azuma?- Kouko levantó una ceja incrédula y miró a su compañera, una sonrisa burlona en la cara de Tokaku quien miró desafiante a la peli negra

-Tengo instinto Kaminaga... eso y porque algunas gotas han caído en mi rostro. Por cierto saca un pañuelo lo necesitaras- Kouko no entendió aquello y antes de decir algo sintió como unas cuantas gotas caían sobre su rostro y sus anteojos. Las demás rieron por lo bajo mientras Kouko murmuraba algo y se limpiaba

-¡Wow! Los sentidos de Tokaku están más que desarrollados ¿eh?- Haruki miraba asombrada y divertida a la mujer peli azul

-Es casi como un robot… Hey Azuma dime ¿Quién ganará las elecciones este año?- Otoya reía burlona

-Da miedo… Es sorprendente, pero da miedo- Mahiru observaba a lo lejos a Tokaku y levantaba su vista al cielo esperando que alguna gota cayera en ella, estiró y movió su mano en diferentes direcciones para sentir el agua caer

-Sigo sin entender que le vio Ichinose-san- Kouko bufó un poco, se sentía, de alguna forma, humillada por lo que había pasado "Soy inteligente ¿Por qué no lo vi venir?"

-Polos opuestos se atraen Kaminaga-san… Aunque debo admitir que Azuma-san es de otro planeta… En el buen sentido de la palabra y sin ofender- Chitaru rascó su nuca un poco nerviosa por sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, rio nerviosa y aclaró su garganta. Decidió seguir comiendo

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí? Aquí sigo si no se han dado cuenta- la voz amenazante de Tokaku se hizo presente, no miraba a nadie, solo se había quedado sentada en su lugar en silencio, sonrojada, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, bastante molesta por los comentarios de sus compañeras, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse y no golpear a nadie. Natsu miraba a su madre con ternura, la tomo del brazo acercándola a él y la abrazó, acción que logró aumentar el sonrojo en Tokaku pero no hizo nada para apartarse de ese abrazo. El joven le susurró "Tranquila, Natsu está aquí" su madre volteó a verlo, sonrió y asintió. Haruki y Otoya para molestarla exclamaron un fuerte "Aaaaaawwwww", la peli azul las fulminó con la mirada, las dos mujeres sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas y luego sintieron como Chitaru les daba un golpe en la cabeza pidiéndoles que se comportaran. Como si fueran unas niñas regañadas ambas mujeres bajaron la cabeza y pidieron una disculpa a Tokaku quien no dijo nada dándoles la espalda, Natsu sonrió a las dos mujeres

-Disculpa aceptada Sagae-sama y Takechi-sama- las dos suspiraron aliviadas, Otoya hizo un puchero y con una voz infantil habló acercándose lentamente a los Azuma

-¡Qué lindo eres Natsucchi! Deberías aprender de él Tokaku…-

-TAKECHI…- Chitaru llamó la atención de la peli purpura dirigiéndole una mirada seria, la tomó de la oreja jalándola para apartarla, la oji turquesa se quejaba y logró zafarse rápidamente del agarre de la pelirroja

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Por el bien de mis orejas y de mi trasero me callaré… Cielos Chitaru no tenías que regañarme, no eres mi mamá. JUM- Otoya sobaba su oreja, el puchero en su rostro era claro reflejo de su molestia, Chitaru simplemente sonrió de lado y cruzándose de brazos habló con un tono de burla

-Si fueras mi hija te aseguro que serías igual de linda que mi pequeño Ryu y tendrías el cabello alborotado- Haruki estalló en carcajadas mientras aplaudía, Banba reía por lo bajo para después carcajearse junto con Haruki, Kouko asintió levemente cruzándose de brazos, Tokaku sonrío de lado y Otoya solo vio confundida y sorprendida a la pelirroja

-¿huh? ¿Príncipe-san me respondió con sarcasmo? Diablos, hemos creado un monstruo en poco tiempo-

-Hey Otoya seguro que a Shiena-san le convendrían unas lecciones con Chitaru para que aprenda a controlarte ¿no crees?- Haruki estalló en una carcajada haciendo que la peli purpura se enfadara

-¡CALLATE SAGAE!-

El sonido del metal chocando opacó la risa de la pelirroja, Otoya sacó una de sus tijeras atacando a Haruki pero en un reflejo rápido ésta logró detenerlas con su guante de pelea cerca de su rostro, todo había pasado tan rápido

-Jajaja ¿Qué pasa Takechi? ¿Ya perdiste el toque?- una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Sagae quien seguía deteniendo el ataque de su compañera

-Si hubiera querido hacerte daño lo hubiera hecho. Considera esto como una amenaza Sagae. En el próximo no fallaré- Otoya le devolvió la sonrisa burlona y ejercía más fuerza en el ataque

-Entonces inténtalo de nuevo. No creo que ese sea tu mejor golpe. Venga Takechi, no me decepciones-

-Si eso quieres…-

Ambas se pusieron en posición, una última mirada desafiante y de nuevo el sonido del choque de las armas

-¡YA BASTA! ¿Qué espectáculo creen que están dando? Dejen ya estos juegos-

Chitaru había impedido el choque de las tijeras y el guante de pelea con su katana miró con dureza a ambas mujeres las cuales suspiraron y pidieron disculpas, los jóvenes herederos no dejaban de ver aquello con sorpresa, era obvio que tenían una nueva perspectiva de quienes eran sus madres. Haruki y Otoya estrecharon manos y luego se rieron

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo lamento-

-Yo también. Chitaru ya relájate, comienzas a darme miedo-

-¿Miedo? ¿Ustedes hablan de miedo? Les aseguro que a partir de ahora cada uno de nosotros va a portarse bien- todos los jóvenes voltearon a ver al valiente que se había atrevido a hablar y a expresar lo que exactamente sentían en esos momentos, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que el tímido Hattori era quien había hablado, las risas dieron paso a una carcajada que recuperó la tranquilidad del ambiente.

La noche había caído, la brisa nocturna se sentía suave y el aroma a tierra mojada llenaba los pulmones, las nubes cubrían algunas partes del cielo, aun así la luna dejaba pasar su tenue luz, el cansancio comenzaba a sentirse

-Muy bien ¿Quiénes harán la primera ronda de la noche?- Tokaku se puso de pie poniendo esa pose defensiva tan característica en ella. Chitaru habló calmadamente

-No creo que sea necesario. En todo el día no han hecho nada y por las noches está tranquilo, creo que sería una buena idea que todos fuéramos a descansar por este día-

-Apoyo la moción de Príncipe-san vayamos a dormir- Otoya se estiró y le hizo una seña a Chitaru para que chocaran palmas, la pelirroja sonrió levemente y chocó su mano

-El mejor lugar es la cueva donde estuvimos ¿No creen?- Mahiru se estiró poco a poco soltando un gran bostezo

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos- Haruki se puso rápidamente de pie ayudando a sus hijas. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y emprendieron el viaje.

La distancia no era muy larga por lo que no tardaron en llegar a ese lugar pero luego de una inspección rápida se dieron cuenta que esa cueva no satisfacía sus necesidades. Suspiros de cansancio y molestia se escucharon. Kouko tomó la palabra

-Ok, primer problema de la noche: no cabemos todos en la cueva ¿Buscamos algo más?-

-Ya es demasiado tarde y sería riesgoso. No podemos exponernos a algo así- de nuevo Tokaku miró algo desafiante a Kouko, era como un choque de liderazgos, antes de que se tensaran Haruki se interpuso poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de sus compañeras

-Tranquilas en realidad no es un problema grave. Esto se soluciona rápido, decidámoslo a la suerte, algunos afuera y otros adentro, no hay problema- Haruki miró con confianza a todos los presentes quienes pensaban la idea de la pelirroja y no le encontraban algún problema, Sagae sonrió al ver que todos pensaban lo mismo -Es una buena idea y ustedes lo saben así que ¿alguien tiene alguna objeción?-

Negaron con la cabeza, la verdad es que tenía razón, la solución era fácil y podían sobrevivir una noche a la intemperie. De nuevo la oji cobriza enérgica habló

-Bien, creo que todas sabemos cómo decidirlo: un solo juego, no hay más- un intercambio de miradas con Otoya, Banba y Chitaru las cuales cómplices gritaron divertidas

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!-

-Tsk. Que infantiles son- Tokaku rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, bufó un poco frunciendo el ceño

-Y tú una amargada, venga Azuma, jugar un poco no te hará daño- Otoya rodeó con uno de sus brazos a la peli azul quien volteó a mirarla lanzándole una mirada amenazante haciendo que Takechi la soltara de inmediato mientras le decía "Relájate demonio Azuma"

-No entiendo como alguien como Ichinose-san está con ella… Por favor explíquenme- Kouko miraba un tanto despectiva a su compañera, rodó los ojos y llevó sus manos a la cabeza masajeando sus sienes

-De verdad Azuma-san ¿no sabes cómo se juega?- Chitaru miró sorprendida a Tokaku quien cruzándose de brazos cerró los ojos, lucía molesta y su semblante parecía avergonzado y extremadamente serio, lentamente movió su cabeza en forma negativa, las demás se miraron e intentaron contener sus risas pero no pudieron

-JAJAJAJA ¿ES EN SERIO? JAJAJA AZUMA ¿QUÉ NO TUVISTE INFANCIA? JAJAJA- Haruki se recargaba en Chitaru para no caer de risa, ambas pelirrojas tenían un ataque de risa que trataban de controlar cada vez que sentían la mirada amenazante de aquellos letales ojos azules. Otoya se acercó a Kouko y rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la pelinegra habló

-Te apuesto que incluso Kaminaga, que es igual de tempano que tú, lo ha jugado ¿o me equivoco?- en el rostro de Kouko se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción

-No, no te equivocas Takechi. Irena-senpai me enseñó este juego, incluso jugábamos muy seguido cuando era una niña-

-¿Lo ves Tokaku? Te lo dije- Otoya soltó una risilla burlona y chocó palmas con Kouko quien reía de igual forma, la peli azul se limitó a fruncir más el ceño, decir algo entre dientes y mirar a ese par mientras un nervioso Natsu calmaba a su "papá". Otoya suspiró y calmada dijo -Ya, ya, ya. No nos veas con esa cara de "Voy a matarlas". Te explicaremos… Haruki-chan ven aquí-

Antes de ir con Otoya, Haruki volteó a ver a sus hijas y guiñándoles el ojo susurró

-Jajaja miren y aprendan-

-Presta atención Azuma, la clase comienza ahora. Este juego es muy sencillo, se trata de vencer al rival, para lograrlo solo debes hacer con tu mano la forma de una tijera, un papel o una piedra, no es nada difícil-

-Y luego ¿Qué? ¿Golpeo a mi rival o qué se supone que haga?-

-Tu siempre tan delicada y tierna ¿verdad?… POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, dependiendo de lo que ambos jugadores elijan se determinará al ganador-

-Papel vence a la roca, roca vence a tijeras y tijeras vence a papel. Es algo así como un círculo-

-Pero como es que cada uno vence al otro…-

-Solo mira y aprende-

-Presta atención…-

Haruki y Otoya guiñaron su ojo a Tokaku luego estiraron sus brazos y tronaron los dedos de sus manos, una vez que su "calentamiento" había terminado se acercaron y se miraron sonriendo retadoras

-¿Lista Pocky-chan?-

-Cuando quieras Psicotoya-

-PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS- las dos mujeres gritaron esa frase mientras movían sus manos, la sonrisa de Haruki se borró al ver lo que Otoya había elegido

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ? PE-PE-PE-PERO ¿CÓMO DIABLOS ME GANASTE?- Otoya como si sus dedos fueran una pistola que acaba de disparar sopló

-Jeje aaah Haruki-chan, me subestimaste. Elegí papel porque sabía que tú elegirías piedra ya que tontamente diste por hecho que yo elegiría tijeras… Son mi arma favorita pero tampoco soy idiota… Victoria para Takechi Otoya- la peli purpura dio un salto de alegría mientras hacía una señal de victoria. Haruki hizo un ligero puchero por haber perdido de esa manera tan tonta

-Hey no nos desviemos del tema principal, veamos si Tokaku-chan aprendió la lección del día- Todos voltearon a ver a una Tokaku completamente confundida

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué el papel vence a la roca? No tiene ningún sentido, si la roca es cubierta con el papel aún sigue siendo un objeto con el cual puedes golpear a alguien, cubrirla no tiene sentido. Esto es algo estúpido-

Dejando escapar un gran "AAAAAARRRGGGHHH" que denotaba una ligera molestia, movieron sus cabezas negativamente

-Azuma por favor no intentes encontrarle lógica, es un juego- una desesperada Kouko miraba con incredulidad a su compañera quien se limitó a responder

-Es una tontería-

-Bien, no haremos cambiar de idea a Azuma ¿Alguien tiene una moneda?-

Seiki sacó una moneda de sus bolsillos y se la entregó a su mamá quien se la lanzó a Chitaru

-¿huh? ¿Por qué me la das a mí?-

-Me parece que quien debe lanzar la moneda sea alguien que tenga lo que llaman "Un Alma Pura y una Mano Santa", es decir, alguien completamente inocente... Y no me refiero a ti Chitaru me refiero incluso a alguien más inocente-

Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño Ryu quien se señaló

-¿Yo?- Otoya se acercó tiernamente al pequeño Namatame tomándolo en sus brazos

-¿Sabes lanzar una moneda Ryu-kun?-

-Por supuesto… Esperen… Eso quiere decir que ¿yo soy el elegido?- una risilla por parte de Otoya quien volteaba a ver a la madre de Ryu

-Sí, igual de inocente que tú Chitaru-

-Bien, quien gane dormirá dentro así que ¿Quién empieza?-

Después de definir quien enfrentaría a quien, las "batallas" daban inicio a un lado de la fogata que habían hecho para iluminar y dar calor. Tres familias dentro y tres afuera, la "guerra" por un buen lugar de descanso daba inicio.

Los primeros en pasar fueron el "poderoso clan" Azuma contra la familia Kaminaga-Shutou. La frialdad en el intercambio de miradas entre Tokaku y Kouko contrastaba enormemente con el cariño que sus dos herederos se demostraban. Ryu miraba con suma atención aquel contraste "No entiendo a los adultos. Solo a mami y papi" Irena y Natsu fueron con el pequeño Namatame, lo abrazaron tiernamente

-Que tu lanzamiento nos traiga suerte- al unísono los jóvenes dijeron eso poniendo a Ryu nervioso, esta actitud fue notada de inmediato y tanto Irena como Natsu se pusieron en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Ryu, Irena suavemente levantó el rostro del pequeño mientras Natsu ponía su mano en el hombro del niño

-No quiero perjudicar ni a onii-sama ni a onee-sama-

-Hey hermanito tranquilo, no importa quien gane nuestra relación será la misma- Natsu le sonrió al niño de una forma cálida para transmitirle confianza, Irena dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla de su hermanito y con ternura le habló

-Exacto, yo los querré a los dos no importa lo que pase. Así que tú tranquilo y da tu mejor esfuerzo-

Ryu sonrió y asintió feliz miró a sus hermanos mayores y volvió a abrazarlos, se separaron cuando escucharon como sus madres se aclaraban la garganta y los miraron de forma seria pero amable

-Bien, entonces ¿Quién elige?- Ryu miró a Kouko y a Tokaku quienes seguían con ese frío intercambio de miradas, ambas con los brazos cruzados solo hicieron una seña a sus hijos para que ellos actuaran

-Las damas primero por supuesto- Natsu hizo una elegante reverencia

-Eres todo un caballero Azuma-san. Muchas gracias- Irena imitó la reverencia

-Un placer Shutou-san- una risilla cómplice por parte de los jóvenes, Tokaku rodó sus ojos y luego sonrió de lado, cruzándose de brazos miró a su compañera peli negra

-Elige ya Kaminaga, mi hijo les ha concedido el honor- Kouko asintió y volteó a ver a su hija

-¿Qué elegimos pequeña?- Irena muy segura de sí imitó la pose de su madre

-Cara, okasama siempre elige cara-

-Entonces que así sea...- de nuevo Azuma y Kaminaga se encararon retadoras, Irena dulcemente le dijo a Ryu

-Lanza la moneda hermanito-

El pequeño Namatame obedeció y lanzó aquella moneda que daba vueltas por el aire, las dos familias miraban y esperaban, después de unos segundos cayó en la mano del peli azul quien la cerró para luego abrirla mostrando el resultado

-¡JA! EN TU CARA AZUMA. GANAMOS DE NUEVO- una sonrisa de satisfacción en Kouko quien se jactaba de su victoria

-Es lo que tú crees Kaminaga. Pero si crees que me has derrotado de nuevo quiero que sepas que esta será la última vez que lo hagas- Natsu tuvo que interponerse para que Tokaku no hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse

-Muy bien, nosotros nos retiramos. Que pasen buena noche y felicidades por haber ganado... Ya vámonos papá- un nervioso, y algo avergonzado, Natsu casi arrastraba a Tokaku para alejarla de Kouko quien seguía con esa especie de burla por haberle ganado de nuevo, Irena suspiró y tomando la mano de su madre la alejaba también para evitar una confrontación. Miró al pelirrojo y moviendo sus labios expresó un "Lo siento" a lo que el joven Azuma respondió "Yo también", se hicieron una seña de que hablarían más tarde, solo debían esperar a que sus madres se calmaran

Los siguientes en pasar fueron los Hanabusa y los Namatame, Ryu se sentía confundido y esto fue notado de inmediato por Chitaru

-¿Pasa algo mi niño?-

-Papi... ¿No se considera trampa si yo lanzo la moneda?-

-_Claro que no, tu no harías trampa ¿o si niño? Se ve que tienes un corazón puro ¿Qué te preocupa? Lanza ya esa moneda_-

Shinya se acercó un poco a Ryu y se puso de cuclillas para hablar con él, intentó ser lo más amable que pudo pero la rudeza en su forma de ser puso nervioso a Ryu quien asintió varias veces, Chitaru suspiró y amablemente dijo

-Disculpa Shinya-san sé que tu intención no es ser ruda con mi hijo pero podrías por favor...- la mirada de Chitaru era amable pero seria, Banba entendió a lo que la pelirroja se refería y suspiró pesadamente, se incorporó y miró a su compañera

-_Oh jajaja ya entendí, lo siento Namatame, estoy tratando de mejorar mi tacto, tú sabes, por mis hijos... Lo siento si te incomodé pero trata de entenderme, todo esto es nuevo para mí... No fue intencional_-

-No te preocupes, sé que no fue intencional pero comprende que Ryu es un niño, algunas cosas pueden ser realmente intimidantes para él-

Chitaru cambió esa seriedad brindándole una sonrisa amable a Banba quien sacudió su cabeza y sonrojándose ligeramente bajó la cabeza, al levantarla se escuchó una tímida voz

-Lo-lo siento pe-pequeño-

Ryu miró esa escena sin comprender nada, volteó a ver a Chitaru quien se limitó a sonreír y a inclinar su cabeza. Ryu asintió y haciendo una reverencia dijo

-No se preocupe Banba-sama, no pasa nada- "Definitivamente no entiendo a los adultos"

-Bueno ya que esto no se considera trampa... Lanza esa moneda mi vida-

-Elegimos sello-

El heredero Namatame lanzó la moneda, la atrapó y cerró los ojos apretándolos, dejó salir el aire al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos

-Bien, la suerte les sonríe a los príncipes...-

-CARA ¡GANAMOS PAPI! Y LIMPIAMENTE- Ryu brincaba de emoción mientras jalaba del brazo a Chitaru quien sonreía tierna por eso, luego dejó escapar un suspiro triste y se limitó a abrazar a su hijo. Shinya sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar, pasó junto al pequeño heredero y se detuvo

-_Felicidades niño_\- sacudió el cabello azul del niño y mirando a Chitaru solo asintió suavemente, hizo una seña a sus hijos y se alejaron para darle el espacio a la última batalla pero antes de abandonar la improvisada arena de pelea Shinya levantó los brazos y como si fuera el anunciador de una pelea dijo

-_¿PREPARADOS PARA LA ULTIMA BATALLA? TAKECHI VS SAGAE ¿QUIEN GANARÁ? QUE LA PELEA COMIENCE AHORA_-

Otoya y Haruki rieron intercambiando miradas

-Hay que seguir el juego-

Cada una comenzó a imitar los movimientos de los boxeadores cuando van camino al cuadrilátero, los jóvenes Takechi y las chicas Sagae rieron y ayudaron a su madre a prepararse como lo hacen los coach. Cuando las risas se calmaron (y luego de un "ligero" regaño de Tokaku) las dos representantes de familia hablaron con sus hijos antes de ir con los Namatame.

Otoya abrazó por los hombros a sus hijos e hicieron un círculo para hablar sin que los escucharan

-Y... ¿Qué elegimos?-

-Pues si lo hacemos por probabilidad elige cara... Con un poco de suerte ganaremos-

-Akira tiene razón ma. Además no quiero dormir afuera...- Akira miró a su hermano mayor y levantó una ceja burlón

-Yo creí que si te gustaría nii-chan... tú sabes a qué me refiero- el tono de voz que usaba el castaño puso nervioso al mayor quien lo fulminó con la mirada al ver que señalaba "discretamente" a alguien en especial. Seiki se acercó y susurró en el oído de su hermano mientras presionaba su puño contra el brazo del menor

-Di algo más y te golpearé hermanito- Otoya miraba todo eso extrañada

-Creí que te gustaban los exteriores Seiki-kun- Akira intentaba no reír al ver la actitud de su hermano quien más que nervioso, sonrojado, intentaba justificarse

-Aaah pues... etto... Si, si me gustan pero me parece que hará algo de frio y probablemente llueva, no quiero estar afuera esta noche- Akira estaba a punto de estallar de risa y Otoya seguía extrañada por la actitud de su hijo mayor

-Seiki ¿Es mi idea o tu cara está roja?-

-Ma tiene razón Seiki estás rojo, rojo como el cabello de...- Akira no pudo terminar la frase porque de una forma discreta recibió un golpe en el estómago, doblándose ligeramente de dolor y de risa Akira seguía burlándose de Seiki. Una de las acostumbradas peleas entre los hermanos Takechi iba a comenzar pero Otoya se interpuso parándola

-Te lo advertí Akira-

-Ya niños, por favor compórtense-

-Solo me confirmas lo que ya sé. Te gusta el color rojo- un guiño y de nuevo ese tono sugerente en la voz del castaño hicieron que el mayor de los Takechi completamente sonrojado fulminara con la mirada a su hermano. Otoya miró a Seiki muy sorprendida y tratando de atar cabos

-¿huh? ¿Rojo? ¿Acaso...? Seiki acaso te gusta...-

-¡NO! ¡MA! ¡CALLATECALLATEPORFAVORPORFAVORNOSIGAS!- Seiki desesperado puso su mano en la boca de Otoya para callarla, Akira no soportó más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Otoya al fin comprendía esa situación y resolvía el misterio... o al menos una parte de él

-Jajaja ya veo, ya veo... Así que mi pequeño ha sido flechado ¿eh? Pero ¿Por quién?-

-¡MAMÁ! NO ME MOLESTES- Seiki cubrió su rostro con las manos

-Jajaja, ya tranquilo...- Otoya abrazó tiernamente al peli purpura -Tranquilo hijo, no diré nada más... por ahora. Tú y yo tenemos que platicar seriamente pero ahora vayamos a ver en donde dormiremos-

-Si ma- Seiki bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado y suspiró pesadamente, su madre acarició su cabello y comenzó a caminar, luego de eso Seiki detuvo a Akira y fulminándolo de nuevo con la mirada, le dio un golpe en el brazo -Te culpo de esto tonto-

-Jajaja. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta nii-chan- Seiki le devolvió el golpe y luego lo abrazó por los hombros

-Sí, pero hubiera preferido que fuera tarde- "No debo enamorarme nunca ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" Seiki se quedó pensando unos segundos, sacudió su cabeza y fueron con Otoya.

Mientras sucedía eso con los Takechi, en la familia Sagae también había una pequeña discusión

-Bueno, vámonos ya que nos esperan- Sakura tomó de la mano a Haruki para llamar su atención, Haruki se detuvo y de la manera más amable y tierna preguntó

-¿Qué ocurre princesa?- Sakura miró directo a los ojos de la pelirroja frente a ella, apretó un poco su mano y suplicante pidió

-Papá, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor elige dormir adentro- Haruka escuchó esto y adelantándose a la respuesta de Haruki la tomó de la mano haciendo a un lado a su hermana mayor, la menor también miró directo a los ojos de su madre y entre suplicante y exigente habló

-¡NO! PAPÁ DEBES ELEGIR AFUERA. POR FAVOR ELIGE AFUERA- Haruki completamente confundida sacudió su cabeza y miró a sus hijas

-Oigan eso no está dentro de mis posibilidades eso lo decidirá la suerte- ni Haruka ni Sakura escucharon lo que Haruki les dijo ya que comenzaron a pelear. Soltaron de la mano a su pelirroja y se pusieron frente a frente, desafiantes y de brazos cruzados

-Dije adentro-

-No, afuera-

-Niñas...-

-Adentro-

-Afuera-

-Oigan...-

-ADENTRO-

-AFUERA-

Cada vez que se gritaban se iban acercando y subiendo el tono de su voz, ambas desafiantes y a la defensiva, Haruki suspiró pesadamente y con sus dedos masajeo sus sienes y luego sus hombros, sabía que debía detener esa pelea o aquello terminaría mal "Te culpo de esto Isuke ¿Ahora qué hago?" trató de llamar la atención de sus hijas pero al no obtener resultados, dio un grito

-¡YA BASTA LAS DOS!- las dos chicas Sagae se detuvieron, cerraron brevemente los ojos y se pusieron frente a Haruki quien estaba molesta y dio un ligero regaño a sus hijas -HAREMOS LO QUE LA SUERTE DECIDA Y NOS QUEDAREMOS CONFORMES CON EL RESULTADO, NO QUIERO QUE SE ENOJEN, PELEEN O HAGAN BERRINCHE, LO QUE LA SUERTE DECIDA ES LO QUE SE HARÁ Y FIN DE LA DISCUCIÓN...- ambas chicas escuchaban atentas a su "padre" ninguna dijo algo, solo bajaron un poco la cabeza -Así que encomiéndense a su dios personal y que la suerte este de su lado ¿de acuerdo?-

La expresión dura de Sakura y la cara de perrito regañado de Haruka contrastaban demasiado con sus personalidades, a regañadientes aceptaron aquello, no es que tuvieran otra opción

-De acuerdo papá. Lo sentimos- Sakura y Haruka dijeron eso al unísono e hicieron una pequeña reverencia. Haruki suspiró y acarició el rostro de sus hijas, les sonrió y les dio un pocky, las dos jóvenes asintieron y suspiraron

-Muy bien. Ahora vámonos. Veamos que nos depara la suerte-

Las dos herederas caminaban detrás de su padre, Sakura llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y Haruka los cruzaba, ambas resignadas y esperando que la suerte les sonriera. No hablaron, se limitaron a comer su pocky. Al llegar al "círculo de pelea" Ryu y Chitaru saludaron

-Tardaron demasiado ¿no les parece?-

-No es nuestra culpa... Tener dos hijos adolescentes es conflictivo Príncipe-san-

-Me imagino que lo es... Pero bueno ya no hablemos más y veamos quien gana-

-Considera esto una revancha Otoya-

-Jajaja tantos años de estar con esa peli rosa te han vuelto algo competitiva ¿no te parece Haruki-chan?-

-No metas a mi Isuke-sama en esto ¿Quieres? Yo ya era así antes de que conocerla-

-Sí, si claro lo que digas-

-¿Quién elige?-

-Las damas primero Sagae…-

-Elegimos sello, pequeño príncipe-

-Muy bien, Sagae-sama sello y Takechi-sama cara ¿Conformes? Aquí va-

Por última vez en esa noche el pequeño heredero lanzaba esa moneda, girando en el aire cayó en la mano del cachorro quien mostró el resultado, se escuchó un grito entusiasmado

-¡CARA! PERDISTE HARUKI-CHAN. OTRA VICTORIA PARA EL EQUIPO TAKECHI Y LA AFICION LOS OVACIONA- los Takechi aplaudían y brincaban victoriosos. Haruki se cruzó de brazos

-CALLATE OTOYA. ES SOLO SUERTE DE PRINCIPIANTE-

-Se buena perdedora Haruki-chan. Ven dame esos cinco- Otoya se acercó y levantó la palma de su mano, Haruki sonrió de lado y estrechó su mano

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas... Pero te aseguro que fue suerte, solo tuviste una racha-

-Sí, si lo que digas-

Mientras Haruki y Otoya platicaban, discretamente Haruka hacía una señal de victoria y Sakura dejaba escapar un gruñido de molestia

-Tonta, quería dormir dentro- Sakura enojada se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana quien se acercó a ella y recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana dijo con ese tono de voz tan particular

-Y te aseguro que se la razón... Sabes hermanita 3 me encantas 3 dices que no te importa pero estas loca por ella- Sakura inmediatamente volteó a ver a su hermana, tomó una postura seria pero la tristeza en sus ojos podía notarse a simple vista

-Yo nunca dije que no me importaba, dije que no debía pasar algo porque yo...-

-Sí, sí, si 'Tú tienes alguien en casa' Tonterías 3- la peli rosa se dio cuenta de algo, miró a su hermana arqueando una ceja

-Además cuál es tu razón por dormir afuera a ti no te gustan los exteriores- Haruka palideció y comenzó a temblar nerviosa

-Aaaah pues... aaah... ve-verás... yo... etto...- el rostro de Haruka no tardó en ponerse rojo, la joven tartamudeaba al hablar y no podía ocultar sus nervios, su hermana al verla comenzó a reír

-Jajajaja espera jajajaja ya se la razón jajaja wow hermanita... quien diría que eras una chica insaciable mira que pretender a dos...- Sakura rodeó con uno de sus brazos los hombros de su hermana quien completamente avergonzada bajó la cabeza y rápidamente se puso frente a Sakura para comenzar a lanzar manotazos desesperada

-¡WAAAAA! ¡SAKURA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡CALLATECALLATECALLATE!- Haruka comenzó a lanzar manotazos a su hermana quien seguía riendo y esquivando los golpes, Haruki llegó con ellas y dejó escapar el aire fuertemente, tomó de la cintura a Haruka cargándola para separarla mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Sakura quien poco a poco dejaba de reír

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! Demonios ¿Qué fue lo que les dije?- Haruka abrazó a "papá" para ocultar su rostro rojo, Sakura también abrazó a Haruki, al unísono las dos Sagae dijeron

-Perdona papá ya no diremos nada-

La noche por fin había caído, se sentía una ligera brisa, en el cielo las estrellas acompañaban a la luna que, aunque tenue, daba su luz, las nubes daban un toque de gris al paisaje nocturno, los sonidos en aquella isla provenían totalmente de la naturaleza, daban una cierta calma. Aquella isla era un lugar hermoso sin duda, si no fuera por los acontecimientos que los habían llevado a ese lugar estar ahí sería muy placentero... Con la noche llega la hora de descansar, como se había acordado todos descansarían y, gracias a la buena o mala suerte, unos dormirían al aire libre y otros resguardados. Todos ayudaron a adaptar el lugar donde dormirían, acomodaron y acondicionaron tanto adentro de la cueva como afuera. Una vez que terminaron Tokaku se puso al centro del grupo para dar las últimas indicaciones de la noche

-Ya es hora. Procuren descansar bien. Mañana partiremos temprano, hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Recuperen fuerzas- dio media vuelta y se fue, los demás comenzaron a despedirse. Natsu al ver que su peli azul se iba rodó los ojos y sonrió "Al menos ya fue más amable" el pelirrojo levantó su vista al cielo y preocupado preguntó

-¿Creen que llueva esta noche?- Irena y Ryu miraron hacia arriba también

-No lo creo hermanito, aunque hay brisa no lloverá- Irena tomó del brazo al pelirrojo y recargó la cabeza en su hombro, sin despegar su vista del cielo el joven Azuma preguntó aún más preocupado

-¿Cre-Creen que haya relámpagos o truenos o algo así?- Irena sintió un ligero temblor proveniente del joven, se separó y lo observó, luego intercambio miradas con Ryu quien miraba extrañado al mayor

-Parece que no, esas nubes no parecen que quieran descargar su furia... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- la joven Shutou cuestionó extrañada, Natsu respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos

-So-solo curiosidad...- al abrir los ojos se encontró con las miradas curiosas de los dos peli azules, para evadirlos el oji rosa rio nervioso -Jeje... Que loco es el clima ¿verdad? Bueno ya me voy a dormir- antes de que diera un paso, Ryu tomó de la mano al Azuma obligándolo a detenerse

-Natsu onii-sama ¿seguro que estas bien?-

-Cla-Claro que si Ryu-kun ¿Po-Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Luces nervioso-

-Yo... Jeje ¿Qué dices? Para nada estoy nervioso... Estoy bien- sacudió la melena azul del niño y lo abrazó fuertemente como para calmarse, Ryu miró de reojo a Irena y señaló al pelirrojo, Irena se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Natsu quien jaló a Irena y la abrazó también, los dos peli azules correspondieron el abrazo del pelirrojo sintiendo como temblaba ligeramente y respiraba un poco agitado. Una vez que Natsu se calmó, se separó de sus "hermanos" y los miró avergonzado, Irena lo tomó de la mano y luego acarició suavemente su rostro

-Natsu... ¿Estarás bien durmiendo aquí afuera? Puedo cambiarte de lugar- Natsu movió su cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente y agitó sus manos de igual forma

-NO- al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, aclaró su garganta y tomó de la mano a Irena y a Ryu -Es decir, no hermanita, muchísimas gracias pero no es necesario. Estaré bien, solo que ya estoy cansado- Irena y Ryu arquearon una ceja y se miraron, suspiraron y asintieron

-De acuerdo, haré como que te creo Azuma Natsu, entonces ya ve a dormir. Si te alteras por estar cansado es mejor que duermas-

-Jajaja lo siento, no era mi intención dar esa impresión... Bueno, me voy y ustedes también deberían descansar- Natsu abrazó a Irena y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la joven hizo lo mismo y rio ligeramente, luego Natsu abrazó a Ryu y le dio un beso en la frente, puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo

-Ryu-kun, es tu deber cuidar a nuestra hermanita. Por favor cuídala mucho y cuídate- Natsu hizo un saludo militar y asintió

-Natsu onii-sama no debe preocuparse, Ryu cuidará muy bien de Irena onee-sama- el niño abrazó al pelirrojo

-Sé que lo harás... Bueno, que descansen y pasen una buena noche. Los quiero. Hasta mañana- Natsu se despidió y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre "Por favor, que no llueva esta noche"

Irena y Ryu vieron al pelirrojo irse, la peli azul volteó a ver al pequeño

-Onee-sama ¿Crees que Natsu onii-sama estará bien?-

-Natsu nii-chan es muy valiente, seguramente su actitud es porque está cansado. No debemos preocuparnos- Irena abrazó a Ryu quien soltó un gran bostezo

-Jajaja vaya hermanito, sí que eres un león... Ya es muy tarde. Ven, vayamos a dormir- Irena cargó a Ryu y comenzó a caminar pero el peli azul la detuvo

-Onee-sama espera- la joven Shutou se detuvo un poco preocupada

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mira- Ryu señaló con su cabeza a un lado, Irena volteó y sonrojada sonrió, Sakura corría hacia donde estaban. Ryu le pidió a Irena que lo bajara y solo la tomó de la mano, Irena rápidamente comenzó a acomodar su ropa y cabello, se puso a la altura del niño y preguntó emocionada

-¿Qué tal me veo?- Ryu acarició el rostro de la chica frente a el

-Hermosa- y con sus dedos le dibujo una sonrisa -Sonríe onee-sama, ahí viene Sakura-sama- Ryu apretó suavemente la mano de Irena para que no se sintiera nerviosa, cuando la peli rosa llegó a donde estaban sonrió y saludo a ambos peli azules

-Hola Ryu-kun... Hola Irena-sama-

-Hola Sakura-chan ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?- la mencionada chica llevó uno de sus brazos tras su cabeza

-Pues solo venía a despedirme y a desearte, desearles una buena noche-

Ryu miró la actitud de esas dos chicas y sonrió emocionado "No debo interrumpirlas, papi dice que es descortés", el pequeño apretó la mano de Irena para llamar su atención, la joven lo miró y preguntó dulcemente

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?-

-Irena onee-sama, Sakura-sama discúlpenme pero debo irme con mi papi, ya tengo sueño y quiero descansar-

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve?-

-NO- el pequeño se sonrojó algo avergonzado por haber gritado, dio una pequeña reverencia disculpándose y recuperó la calma -Ryu estará bien, onee-sama no debe preocuparse por Ryu, Ryu es valiente- Irena soltó una risilla y tomó al niño entre sus brazos

-De acuerdo pequeño príncipe valiente. Dulces sueños- abrazándolo una vez más y dándole unos cuantos besos Irena se despidió de Ryu quien correspondió las muestras de cariño de la joven, de igual forma fue con Sakura y la abrazó, la peli rosa correspondió el abrazo y sacudió la melena del niño

-Descansa cachorro, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana- Ryu se fue corriendo, se detuvo después de unos metros y miró a Irena, sonrió "Onee-sama se ve muy feliz, soy feliz de ver así a onee-sama" y de nuevo emprendió su carrera hasta llegar con Chitaru quien lo esperaba para poder dormir.

Sakura e Irena platicaron un rato más hasta que Irena bostezó de una forma delicada, Sakura rio por lo bajo

-Creo que el cachorro no es el único que debe ir a dormir. Todos debemos hacerlo- Irena suspiró y bajó su cabeza un poco triste, acomodó un mechón de su cabello y habló algo melancólica

-Tienes razón, ya debemos irnos- la chica Shutou hizo su cabeza a un lado desviando su mirada, Sakura sonrió suavemente y tomando la barbilla de la peli azul levantó su rostro para verla

-Hey... No pongas esa cara, mañana será un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad- al contacto de esos ojos naranja que la miraban de una forma dulce, Irena no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarla, las dos jóvenes se fundieron en un abrazo

-Cierto, mañana te veré de nuevo Sakura-chan- estas palabras hicieron que la Sagae se sonrojara, cuando se separaron, la peli azul sintió una ráfaga de aire y vio como Sakura entrelazaba sus manos y soplaba para calentarlas

-Será una noche fría. Por suerte tenemos esa fogata, supongo que servirá de algo-

-Pero no será suficiente. Toma esto, te ayudará a que no sientas tanto frio- Irena tenía enredada alrededor de su cuello una hermosa pashmina azul marino, quitándosela delicadamente cubrió el cuello de Sakura quien se paralizó ante esta acción y simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, miraba cada movimiento de la peli azul frente a ella, como se ponía un poco de puntas para alcanzarla, como acomodaba delicadamente con sus manos esa pashmina, observó también el color de esa prenda: azul como el cabello de esa chica, se dejó llevar por el aroma de Irena, se concentró en sentir su calor, su cercanía, y cuando por fin la peli azul terminó se miraron algo sonrojadas y sonrientes

-Te queda muy bien-

-Pero Irena-sama, no puedo aceptarla, tú la necesitas también- Irena detuvo las manos de Sakura que comenzaban a quitarse esa pashmina, volviéndola a acomodar dijo

-Yo estaré dentro y tengo más protección que estar a la intemperie, además así podrás soñar conmigo- Sakura se sonrojó por completo y asintió mientras Irena reía por verla así "Tan linda" de nuevo se acercaron lentamente, entrelazaron sus manos, Sakura colocó las manos de Irena alrededor de su cuello y la miró directo a esos ojos ámbar con una sonrisa, la peli rosa colocó sus manos en la cintura de la oji ámbar y se abrazaron una vez más, se separaron al escuchar que las llamaban

-Bien, creo que ya debemos ir a dormir... Sueña bonito Sakura-chan- Irena jugó con sus manos nerviosa y mordió un poco su labio inferior, respiro hondo, tomó de la mano a Sakura y de una forma rápida y breve le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sakura se quedó paralizada por esa acción y llevó su mano al lugar que habían besado mientras veía como la peli azul se alejaba corriendo y le decía adiós, Sakura dijo casi en un susurro

-Dulces sueños Irena-sama... Sueña conmigo también por favor- llevó sus brazos tras su cabeza y con una sonrisa se fue.

La calma llegaba a esa isla, al fin todos dormían o intentaban hacerlo; dentro de la cueva no podía sentirse el viento que soplaba un poco frio, tampoco podía sentirse la humedad que caía en forma de pequeñas gotas de vez en cuando, la fogata daba calor aunque poco a poco se iba apagando... Natsu se movía de un lado a otro tratando de conciliar el sueño, nervioso miraba al cielo y rápidamente cerraba sus ojos, para Tokaku esto no pasó desapercibido y simplemente suspiró "Algunas cosas no cambian...", recostada boca arriba y con los ojos aun cerrados dijo suavemente

-Hey Natsu ven aquí-

Natsu no dudó en acercarse rápidamente y recostarse al lado de la mujer con azulados ojos quien lo recibió con una suave sonrisa, abrazándolo lo acurrucó en su pecho

-Abrázame, se lo mucho que odias las tormentas- los dos Azuma susurraban para no molestar a nadie, Natsu se acomodó y abrazó a Tokaku

-No las odio, solo me atemorizan pero ya no mucho más bien me ponen...-

-Nervioso, lo sé y por eso abrázame, te sentirás más seguro- el joven pelirrojo sonrió y cubrió con una manta el cuerpo de su madre y el suyo

-Gra-gracias papá pero esto no significa que Natsu sea un niño- Tokaku dio un breve beso en la frente de su hijo y con la ternura que solo le demostraba a él dijo

-Siempre lo serás para mi- Tokaku se sonrojó por decir eso y rápidamente cambió de tema -¿Recuerdas lo que debes hacer para tranquilizarte en una tormenta?-

-Si...- el oji rosa soltó un suspiró triste -Pero no es lo mismo si mamá no está con nosotros- la peli azul también suspiró triste

-Lo sé... Pero hay que intentarlo, de otra forma no podrás dormir-

-Estoy seguro de que si dormimos abrazados ambos tendremos un buen sueño- un crujido se escuchó lejano y el pelirrojo comenzó a temblar y a aferrarse más al cuerpo de Tokaku, Natsu escondió su cabeza, la Azuma tomó aire y comenzó a tararear una canción que logró poco a poco calmar al joven quien de igual forma tarareaba la melodía y cantaba en voz baja, después de unos minutos Natsu se sentía mejor, volvió a acurrucarse y con una sonrisa dijo

-Gracias papá- Tokaku solo asintió y beso rápidamente la frente de su hijo

-Ahora a dormir- abrazados los dos Azuma cayeron dormidos esperando que esa noche pudieran descansar como debían.

En el otro extremo se encontraba la familia Sagae, Haruki y Sakura lograron dormirse casi de inmediato, la única que parecía no poder dormir era Haruka quien no dejaba de mirar hacia un lugar en especifico

"Debo acercarme o enloqueceré" este pensamiento se apoderaba de la pelirroja quien luchaba contra el impulso de acercarse, después de un rato ya le era imposible negarse a cumplir el deseo de su corazón por lo que con mucho cuidado y sigilo se acercó a donde estaban los Hanabusa, específicamente a donde estaba la joven heredera. Haruka se puso de pie lentamente para no despertar a Haruki, se movió de la misma forma hasta llegar al lugar que quería, de pie observaba a la familia Hanabusa descansar, soltó un suspiro y luego cubrió su boca con sus manos

"Guarda silencio idiota o ¿quieres que nos descubran?" miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que su familia seguía dormida, una sonrisa de satisfacción, volvió su mirada y luego se puso en cuclillas "Debo hacerlo. Ya no seas cobarde Haruka, hazlo es tu única oportunidad" con mucho cuidado la menor se recostó al lado de Hikari, sonrió y se dedicó a admirar a la peli naranja. Haruka vio el rostro blanco de Hikari bañado por la tenue luz de luna, se acercó más para mirarla mejor, estaban frente a frente pero eso aún no era suficiente para la chica Sagae quien comenzó a acercarse más y más hasta que sin querer Haruka hizo un ruido y asustada se detuvo, pretendía regresar a su lugar pero algo se lo impidió y fue que Hikari entrelazó su mano con la de ella y se acercó, Haruka se quedó paralizada, Hikari con los ojos cerrados suavemente se acercó y besó la frente de la chica Sagae, quien cerró los ojos y los apretó para no abrirlos, luego besó su nariz y cuando estuvo cerca de la boca de Haruka se detuvo al sentir que esa chica temblaba, Hikari abrió los ojos y miró que Haruka tenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba rojo, aun con la poca luz podía verlo ante esto Hikari solo sonrió, se acercó al rostro de la chica Sagae hasta sentir su respiración, sus bocas casi se rozaban, Haruka suspiró y tembló aún más, Hikari se limitó a susurrar de la manera más dulce y suave

-Dulces sueños Haruka-sama- la mencionada chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró con esos ojos color cielo que la miraban tranquila, Haruka quería observar mejor aquella mirada pero el flequillo que cubría siempre el ojo de Hikari no se lo permitía por lo que delicadamente lo hizo a un lado acomodándolo y pudo admirar esos hermosos ojos y esa cicatriz tan intrigante, se quedaron así unos instantes: mirándose directo a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, ese instante solo les pertenecía a ellas, un crujido las sacó de ese trance, Haruka suspiró pesadamente y rodó sus ojos

-Debo irme- la pelirroja susurró algo molesta y dio media vuelta pero en un movimiento rápido Hikari la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a ella, Haruka se puso nerviosa y susurraba algo alterada

-¿Qué haces tonta?- Hikari la abrazó

-Buenas noches Haruka-sama- tomó la mano de la menor Sagae y dio un beso, Haruka sonrojada frunció el ceño y arrebató su mano, dio un manotazo, se soltó de ese abrazo y rápidamente se puso de pie regresando a su lugar. Dio media vuelta y le enseñó la lengua a la peli naranja

-Tonta- y se fue, Hikari vio todo eso con una sonrisa "Eres toda una tsundere niña bonita", se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

Haruka se sentía molesta pero extrañamente feliz, al llegar donde su familia dio un pisotón, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho rápidamente se recostó para no levantar sospechas, suspiró y sonrió feliz "Tonta... Claro que tendré dulces sueños"

~o~o~o~o

La mañana llegaba gris y fría, la noche había sido benévola y les había permitido dormir con cierta calma pero todo cambiaría en el día. Las nubes grises se acumulaban en el cielo impidiendo el paso de los cálidos rayos del sol, el aire frío soplaba, ese sería un día diferente a los demás. Algunas gotas comenzaron a caer, Tokaku seguía dormida, despertó de inmediato al sentir el agua correr por su rostro, talló sus ojos con su mano y suspiró molesta

-Demonios- con sumo cuidado despertó a Natsu quien seguía dormido abrazándola, Tokaku sacudió un poco los hombros del pelirrojo quien lentamente abrió sus ojos, se estiró un poco y bostezó, al sentir como las gotas caían sobre su rostro solo hizo una mueca de preocupación. Tokaku se puso de pie estirándose, Natsu hizo lo mismo

-Jeje siempre somos los primeros ¿no papá?- la peli azul simplemente asintió y sacudió cariñosamente el cabello de su hijo, segundos después unas gotas volvieron a caer sobre su rostro, miró al cielo y con seriedad dijo

-Dormimos demasiado, ya es tarde. Despertemos a los demás, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo-

Los Azuma comenzaron a despertar a las demás familias, comenzaron con los que habían quedado fuera, con sumo cuidado Natsu despertaba al joven Hanabusa

-Hey Hattori-san, Hattori-san, hey despierta por favor- suave y gentilmente el pelirrojo movía al chico peli plateado para despertarlo, lo llamaba insistentemente pero no parecía responder, Natsu suspiró y volvió a intentarlo

-_Necesitaras más que eso para despertarlo niño_\- Natsu se detuvo y volteó hacia un lado, se sintió nervioso al sentir aquella mirada amatista sobre él, Banba había despertado como Shinya, se incorporó poco a poco y estiró sus brazos, Natsu hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Oooh Banba-sama buenos días, di-disculpe que no...- el chico Azuma bajó su cabeza un poco, Shinya simplemente lo miró

_-¿Qué no me hayas despertado? Aaah descuida, entiendo tu miedo..._\- Natsu levantó la mirada encontrándose con los enigmáticos ojos amatista que en esta ocasión lo miraban de una manera intensa, Natsu iba a decir algo más pero Shinya lo detuvo haciendo un ademán de poca importancia -_Como sea ya despertamos...- _la peli plateada bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, cuando se incorporó, aquellos ojos amatista miraban de una manera amable al joven frente a ellos, Mahiru le daba una suave sonrisa a Natsu -Yo-yo continuaré con tu trabajo. Gra-gracias y una disculpa- Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia

-Descuide, no pasa nada. Permiso- el joven se fue dejando a Mahiru con una conversación interna

"_Es un chico amable_"

"Tú también lo fuiste Shinya"

_"Ja solo un poco. Estoy aprendiendo a serlo por ellos... Debes despertarlos ya. Suerte con eso_" Mahiru suspiró cansada, "Aquí vamos de nuevo" puso una mano en el hombro de Hattori y la otra mano en el de Hikari y comenzó a sacudirlos. Después de unos instantes los jóvenes Hanabusa despertaron sorprendiendo a Mahiru

-Buenos días mamá- dijeron al unísono aumentando el asombro en Mahiru quien los miraba con los ojos abiertos

-¿Por qué nos miras así?- de nuevo a una sola voz hablaron

-Es que esto es sorprendente. Primero despertaron al instante y después hablaron al unísono ¿Acaso ustedes ensayaron o algo por el estilo?- los jóvenes Hanabusa intercambiaron miradas y luego rieron divertidos

-Jajaja supongo que es una especie de superpoder que poseen los mellizos-

-Bueno, con superpoderes o no ya es hora de despertar. Vamos, arriba mis patitos- Mahiru se puso de pie y les ofreció la mano a sus hijos para que se levantara, los chicos tomaron amablemente la mano que les ofrecían y se dispusieron a empezar el día. Mientras otra familia era despertada

-Sagae despierta, ya es demasiado tarde- de forma brusca Tokaku sacudió a Haruki quien después de un pesado suspiro, comenzó a reír y sin abrir los ojos habló

-Jaja buenos días a ti también Azuma... ¿Sabes? No deberías ser tan fría, suficiente con este día- aun recostada Haruki tapó sus ojos con su antebrazo y rio

-Deja tus bromas que no soy Takechi para seguirlas. Vámonos ya es hora, despierta a tus hijas y prepárense- Tokaku se cruzó de brazos esperando a Haruki quien de forma perezosa dijo

-Sí, si lo que digas- al saber que no tenía más remedio que despertar la pelirroja Sagae estiro su cuerpo y solo por molestar a su compañera hizo todo de forma lenta y calmada, se divertía de ver la expresión de la peli azul, Haruki tenía una suave sonrisa dibujada "Aaah Haru-chan en serio ¿Qué le viste a Tokaku? No hay duda, el amor es ciego", muy desesperada Tokaku bufó y dio media vuelta alejándose, solo gritó

-APURATE SAGAE- y se fue, Haruki contuvo su risa y grito de la misma forma

-YA VOY AZUMA- "Diablos, que insoportable" la pelirroja respiro profundo y miró al cielo, hizo una mueca "Será un día difícil", suavemente besó la frente de Haruka y Sakura quienes no tardaron en despertar recibiendo la cálida sonrisa de Haruki

-Buenos días princesas. Espero hayan dormido bien, ya es hora de comenzar la jornada de hoy-

-Ya vamos papá- las dos chicas Sagae se prepararon para iniciar el día, Haruka tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche y su corazón se aceleraba

-¿Y tú por qué tan contenta?- Sakura miraba extrañada a su hermana quien sonrojada volteó su rostro

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, solo basta ver la cara de idiota que tienes hoy 3- Sakura se sonrojó y rascó nerviosa su mejilla

-Jeje ¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre soy así- Haruka se acercó a su hermana examinándola, luego acomodó la pashmina que Sakura tenía en el cuello y le dio una sonrisa

-Si, por supuesto... tonta 3- las dos hermanas se dieron una mirada cómplice y terminaron de alistarse

Para suerte de todos, las familias que durmieron en la cueva habían despertado ya y ya estaban preparadas, Tokaku vio salir a todos y asintió algo tranquila

-Natsu ya despertaron todos, iré a hablar con Kaminaga, Namatame y Takechi. Regreso pronto- el joven asintió y vio cómo se alejaba la peli azul, Natsu buscaba a alguien con la mirada por lo toda su atención estaba puesta en encontrar a esa persona, sonrió cuando encontró a quien buscaba pero esa sonrisa la borró una gota que calló sobre él, preocupado miró al cielo y suspiró cansado, tan metido estaba observando el cielo que no notó que Irena corría hacia él sorprendiéndolo con un abrazo por la espalda, Natsu puso sus manos sobre las de Irena

-Buenos días hermanito ¿Cómo estás?- el oji rosa dio media vuelta para estar frente a Irena quien sorprendida lo vio

-Woah Natsu-kun ¿Estás bien? Luces algo...- Natsu solo sonrió

-¿Cansado?- Irena asintió mirándolo preocupada, el chico la tranquilizó -Si... se me nota muy rápido, para mi mala suerte no se disimular el cansancio, mi rostro me delata, pero tranquila no es nada, fue solo una mala noche- la oji ámbar lo miró seria, el joven tomó sus manos y le sonrió con confianza, Irena solo suspiró

-Ya veo... Por favor procura descansar más tarde- el joven asintió para luego mirarla perspicaz

-Oye Irena-chan... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- la chica asintió -¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo y no allá?- Natsu señaló sutilmente con la cabeza hacia donde Sakura estaba, Irena levemente sonrojada y sin dejar de abrazar a Natsu respondió

-Jum, que malo, creí que te gustaría estar conmigo, te elijo primero y eso me gano-

-No me lo tomes a mal hermanita pero creí que lo primero que harías sería ir con ella- Irena suspiró

-Está con su familia, debo darle su espacio-

-Que considerada eres hermanita-

-Además tenía que venir a verte para preguntarte algo-

-¿huh? ¿Qué cosa?- Irena se separó mirando decidida a Natsu y dio una vuelta

-¿Cómo me veo?- Natsu sonrió tiernamente al ver el sonrojo de la peli azul y soltó una risilla

-Jajaja no creí que fueras así de vanidosa Irena-chan- Irena rio de la misma forma y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Natsu

-¡HEY! No es eso, es solo que...- Natsu puso un dedo en la boca de Irena para que ya no hablara

-Eres hermosa Irena-chan... Así que sonríe y ve con ella- la chica abrazó al pelirrojo y éste dio un tierno beso en su frente, antes de irse Irena acarició el rostro de Natsu y acomodó su cabello

-Tú también eres muy guapo... me parece que a alguien le va a gustar lo que ve- Natsu se sonrojó y tragó saliva nervioso, Irena guiñó su ojo y se fue. El joven Azuma suspiró "Espero que tengas razón" sacudió su cabeza y de nuevo miró al cielo "Será un largo día"

Irena llegó a donde estaba la familia Sagae, saludó amablemente a Haruki quien iba a ver a las demás para conocer lo que harían

-Buenos días Sagae-sama-

-Buenos días Irena-chan... Qué bueno que despertaron por su cuenta y no tuvieron que experimentar la frialdad Azuma- Irena se extrañó al escuchar eso -Olvídalo, supongo que tu mamá está con Azuma-

-Así es, como ya es costumbre ustedes deben hablar para saber qué haremos-

-Lo sé, lo sé... Espero que este día logremos algo- Haruki suspiró triste -Bien, debo irme. Mis hijas están por allá, por favor no se alejen- la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo a la chica Shutou quien se sonrojó levemente y fue directo a donde estaban Sakura y Haruka

-Buenos días- una alegre Irena saludó y Sakura sonrió feliz por verla, Haruka miró a su hermana y suspiró, la menor Sagae se puso frente a su hermana hablando con Irena

-Irena que amable eres al venir hasta aquí solo por nosotras 3 Oh espera no es por nosotras es solo por una de nosotras ¿o me equivoco Irena? 3 así que me voy. Sakura pórtate bien 3- Irena no tuvo tiempo de responder mientras Sakura miraba a su hermana un poco molesta

-Aaah disculpa Irena-sama, mi hermana es un poco...-

-¿Sarcástica?-

-Tonta... Como sea buenos días Irena-sama- a Sakura le bastó ver esos hermosos ojos ámbar para ser feliz y eso se reflejaba en su sonrisa

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- Irena sonrió de vuelta y las dos chicas comenzar a conversar y a entrar a ese mundo que solo les pertenecía a ellas. Haruka miró a donde estaba su hermana y sonrió satisfecha "Me lo agradecerás tonta", la pelirroja dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar una voz detrás suyo

-Buenos días Haruka-chan- la pelirroja se puso nerviosa y cruzándose de brazos cerró sus ojos

-¿Qué tienen de buenos, tonta 3?- Haruka dio media vuelta para evitar a Hikari quien se acercaba poco a poco a ella

-Tú siempre tan linda y tierna ¿verdad Haruka-chan?- la peli naranja comenzó a reír, Haruka molesta volteó y con esa voz tan particular en ella dijo

-Y tú siempre eres una tonta 3- Hikari no podía evitar molestar a la chica Sagae e imitando su tono de voz respondió

-Jajaja al menos yo soy sincera... Como sea ¿Dormiste bien?- la chica Hanabusa se acercó más

-Dormí a la intemperie eso debe decirte mucho 3- los nervios de Haruka aumentaban al sentir cada vez más cerca a la peli naranja

-Imagine que dormirías bien, tú sabes por lo de anoche- Hikari se puso al lado de Haruka y lentamente comenzó a rodear con su brazo la cintura de la pelirroja quien al sentir esto se sonrojó y se separó rápidamente

-NO SÉ DE QUE HABLAS Y DEJA DE ACERCARTE. NECESITO MI ESPACIO- Hikari rápidamente tomó por la cintura a Haruka acercándola a ella, la miró y luego le susurró al oído

-Eso no decías anoche- Haruka explotó, completamente sonrojada y molesta se separó bruscamente empujando a Hikari y lanzándole manotazos

-WAAAAA, CALLATE, TONTATONTATONTATONTA- Hikari solo reía y disfrutaba de ver así a Haruka

-Ya cálmate-

-LARGATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ-

-Jajaja está bien, está bien. Nos vemos más tarde- la peli naranja le lanzó un beso a Haruka quien solo la ignoró y frunció el ceño

-Jum, tonta- Haruka comenzó a caminar molesta pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz por lo que no vio una rama y tropezó cayendo en los brazos de Hattori quien con gran agilidad la atrapó, cuando Haruka levantó la mirada se perdió en el profundo amatista de esos ojos y en la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba

-¿Se encuentra bien Haruka-sama?- un preocupado Hattori ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie, la pelirroja de nuevo nerviosa acomodó su ropa y cabello

-S-Si gracias, solo resbale-

-Debe tener mucho cuidado, una caída podría ser peligrosa- Haruka no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con Hattori, cuando lo hizo dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse pero de nuevo tropezó con la rama, se tambaleó un poco y Hattori la rescató otra vez

-¿Acaso no me escuchó? Le dije que tuviera cuidado- estando en los brazos de Hattori, Haruka no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan bien estando en esa posición que solo sonrió levemente sonrojándose, miró de nuevo esos ojos amatista e hizo a un lado el mechón de cabello que los cubría acariciando suavemente a su paso el rostro del joven Hanabusa, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, sacudió su cabeza y tomó su actitud altanera

-¿Por qué habría de escucharte 3? Tú no eres mi jefe o algo así. Suéltame tonto-

-Oh disculpe si la ofendí pero debe poner más atención, no siempre estaré ahí para atraparla- Haruka no supo que decir, frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta, rápidamente Hattori tomó su mano acercándola a él y depositó un beso en su mano

-Disculpe mi descortesía, que tenga un buen día- una sonrojada Haruka arrebató su mano y sin mirarlo dio media vuelta

-Tonto- Hattori solo vio como esa pelirroja se iba, levantó sus hombros y sonrió "Eres tan bonita cuando te enojas" soltó una risa elegante y se fue. Haruka tenía esa extraña sensación de molestia con felicidad, tenía una especie de sentimientos encontrados, se sentía feliz con cada detalle de esos mellizos y esto le creaba confusión "Esos dos me están volviendo loca ¿Qué siento por ellos?"

En la reunión matutina se discutía lo que se haría ese día, todas lucían preocupadas por el clima, si caía una lluvia leve podrían soportarlo pero si una tormenta era la que azotaba estarían en problemas. Después de hablar y ponerse de acuerdo en las actividades de ese día, Tokaku levantó la vista al cielo solo para ver como las nubes parecían ponerse más obscuras y un retumbo lejano se escuchaba

-Debemos darnos prisa, este día parece estar en nuestra contra. No sé cuánto tiempo tengamos pero es vital no desperdiciarlo- la peli azul suspiró cansada, su semblante serio dejaba ver un poco de preocupación

-Azuma tiene razón. Este día es diferente a los otros. En esta ocasión sería bueno que también encontráramos refugio por si la naturaleza desata su furia- Kouko limpiaba sus lentes luego de que un par de gotas cayeran sobre ellos, miraba con atención su entorno e ideaba un posible camino que fuera más seguro si comenzaba a llover

-De acuerdo pero antes quisiera preguntarles ¿Hacia dónde vamos? ¿Seguras que vamos en la dirección correcta? Esto se vuelve cada vez más tedioso- el fastidio y el cansancio se escucharon en la voz de una Haruki que lucía algo desesperada por la situación. Tokaku miró muy seria a Haruki y molesta dijo

-No tenemos idea, no sabemos hacia dónde ir, pero cualquier cosa será mejor que quedarnos aquí y esperar las cosas. Debemos resolver esto como sea, es nuestra obligación encontrarlas- Haruki se acercó a Tokaku encarándola y respondió de la misma forma

-Lo sé, pero esta incertidumbre es horrible. No sabemos si estamos en la dirección correcta, si estamos lejos, cerca. NO SABEMOS ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA- antes de que una pelea comenzara Chitaru intervino poniéndose en medio y separándolas, con calma habló

-Todas sentimos eso, pero no debemos desesperar, debemos pensar de forma positiva. Seamos optimistas, tan solo un poco y lo lograremos. Por favor háganlo por ustedes, por sus ellos- ese optimismo, esa sonrisa, esas palabras tocaron el corazón de Tokaku y ella solo pudo pensar en su Haru, eso sería lo que ella diría si estuviera a su lado, Tokaku se sintió un poco reconfortada

-Namatame tiene razón. Debemos conservar la calma- miró a Haruki quien solo asintió e hizo un ademán de poca importancia. Tokaku se puso al frente del grupo y comenzó a caminar

-Andando, el tiempo es vital-

Comenzaron a seguir a la peli azul quien ya daba instrucciones a los jóvenes herederos, Banba se había quedado un poco atrás, vio el cielo gris y dijo

-Algo en este clima me recuerda el día en que comenzó todo esto… No lo sé... Tal vez es el dolor, la tristeza, la ausencia que desembocan en una terrible nostalgia que me dicen que este día será diferente- Banba suspiró triste y luego dio un brinco al sentir como alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear se sonrojó al ver que Otoya la había escuchado

-Wow, eso fue profundo Banba-chan- Mahiru bajó la cabeza tímidamente y la peli purpura solo sonrió -Yo pienso lo mismo ¿Sabes? tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar además de la tormenta... y no será bueno- los ojos turquesa que siempre se veían alegres, divertidos o traviesos en esta ocasión lucían tristes, nostálgicos, incluso su voz y su sonrisa eran tristes, Mahiru llamó a Otoya

-Ta-Takechi-san ¿A qué te refieres?- Otoya sonrió tiernamente e hizo un gesto de poca importancia

-Aaaah nada, no me hagas caso. Mejor caminemos, no quiero que el demonio Azuma se me aparezca- la oji turquesa dio una palmadita en la espalda de Mahiru y comenzó a caminar, la peli plateada miró a su compañera con preocupación "Yo también tengo esa sensación de que algo va a pasar. Espero que nos equivoquemos Takechi-san"

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos y habían tomado sus posiciones, Tokaku dio la orden que daba inicio ese día

-Vámonos. No hay tiempo que perder-

* * *

No era común que esa castaña mujer mirara desde su oficina hacia el exterior, siempre observando la gigantesca pantalla de esa oficina, siempre trabajando, siempre planeando, siempre pensando cual era el siguiente paso, pero aquella era una mañana diferente, era una mañana gris y había algo que le encantaba de esos días grises, los disfrutaba porque le traían una cierta paz. Meichi Yuri miraba a través de un enorme ventanal la espléndida vista que su posición le otorgaba, miraba la academia, la ciudad en la que se encontraba, el cielo y luego de un rato miró hacia su derecha, suspiró poniéndose seria. Logró salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar como la puerta se abría y se escuchaba el silbido de alguien a quien conocía perfectamente

-Buenos días madre mía- Yuri sonrío tranquila al escuchar esa voz, dio un último vistazo al paisaje y dio media vuelta

-Buenos días... ¿Qué te pasó hijo?- la suave risa burlona de Ikki al ver el rostro sorprendido de su madre que se acercaba para mirarlo mejor

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que creo que soy un busca pleitos? Jajajaja una visita en son de paz y esto es lo que me gano... ¿Tan mal me veo?- el joven hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir el contacto de la castaña en su rostro que estaba rojo con algunos moretones y en algunas partes ligeramente hinchado, Yuri lo miró y negó con la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa sarcástica a su hijo

-Pues si no fuera por tu cabello no te hubiera reconocido- dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del rubio quien hizo un puchero

-¡Hey! Que mala eres-

-Y tú eres un tonto... Como sea espero que tu vista haya valido la pena- Ikki estiró sus brazos llevándolos tras de su cabeza en una pose de satisfacción

-No sabes cuánto me ha servido. Conocer a esas mujeres fue una nueva experiencia- la sonrisa gatuna del joven Meichi no tardó en aparecer

-Esa sonrisa significa que ya tienes algo en mente- la voz de Yuri sacó al chico de sus pensamientos, suspiró y fue hacía el enorme ventanal, se detuvo y miró en la misma dirección que su madre

-Podría ser... Aunque...- Ikki sintió una terrible confusión, sintió algo en su pecho y estomago al recordar las palabras que Haru le había dicho "Es una lástima que alguien como tú sea así, se ve que eres un chico lindo, en el fondo hay bondad en ti...", cada vez que recordaba estas palabras sentía algo indescriptible, lo más cercano era como si su alma y ser sintieran un dolor inmenso, Yuri observó a su hijo y sintió que algo había cambiado en él, suspiró "Será posible que estés cambiando" se acercó, puso una mano sobre su hombro sacando al chico de sus pensamientos

-¿Aunque...?- Ikki dio una última mirada y se alejó de ese ventanal

-Nada, no es nada- Yuri se quedó con esa impresión de ver a un Ikki diferente y eso la hacía sentir bien, el plan marchaba como quería, sonrió levemente

-Por cierto y cambiando de tema ¿Mamá ya te vio así?- Ikki abrió los ojos alarmado y volteó de inmediato a ver a la castaña

-NO Y PREFIERO QUE NO ME VEA-

-Oh... Sería una lástima que alguien tomara una foto y la mandara justo como lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos- en un movimiento increíblemente rápido Yuri había tomado con su celular una foto de su hijo que apenas y alcanzó a reaccionar dando un grito

-NOOOOOOOOO MADRE POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOO-

El rubio hizo un puchero y cubrió su sonrojado rostro, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sonó el teléfono de Yuri quien dedicó una mirada traviesa a su heredero quien se encontraba completamente rojo de vergüenza, la mujer puso el altavoz para responder aquella llamada lo primero que se escuchó fue una carcajada que ambos Meichi conocían bien

-Ikki hijo mío ¿Qué te han hecho?- una vez que Nio pudo controlar su risa, puso una voz dramática, el rubio simplemente habló avergonzado

-Hola mamá a mí también me da gusto saludarte-

-Pobre de mi niño, debió llevar guantes de box o un casco para protegerse. Creo que olvidaste que esas mujeres son algo especiales-

-No lo olvide-

-Entonces eres un buscapleitos y uno muy torpe hijo, debiste tener cuidado y no hablar de más-

-Mamá- el berrinche de Ikki se reflejó hasta en su voz, Nio imitó esa voz

-Ikki- Yuri y Nio rieron hasta que la castaña vio a su hijo muy molesto, aclaró su garganta como señal para Nio quien entendió que debía parar la burla, la rubia al otro lado de la línea dijo más tranquila -Jajaja ya no te enojes, estamos jugando... En verdad espero que haya valido la pena conocerlas- Ikki rodó sus ojos y sonrió de lado

-Valió la pena, creo que ya sé que quiero hacer-

-Wow, te escuchas decidido y juraría que estás reflexionando tus acciones, bien por ti Ikki-

-¿Reflexionar? ¿Yo?- de nuevo esa sensación en Ikki, cada vez se sentía más confundido, se hizo un silencio breve, Nio se despidió

-Bueno debo dejarlos, las cosas van a ponerse interesantes por aquí. Hablamos luego, los amo. Besos y abrazos para los dos-

-Adiós Nio-

-Oh casi lo olvido. Ikki, ve a curarte esos golpes-

-Adiós mamá-

Al terminar la llamada, Yuri sacudió cariñosamente el cabello de Ikki y fue a sentarse en esa enorme silla para revisar algunos papeles. El joven rubio caminó por esa oficina a paso lento, estaba pensando en tantas cosas y eso lo hacía sentir raro, lo hacía sentir intranquilo, de nuevo llego hasta ese ventanal y observó todo, suspiró cansado, sin dejar de mirar el exterior dijo

-Madre... Puedo... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Dime- el rubio caminó hasta donde estaba su madre quien había dejado de lado lo que hacía para prestarle atención, el chico se puso un poco nervioso, actitud extraña en él, Yuri lo observó con detenimiento

-Tú...- Ikki jugó con sus manos, respiró profundamente y sacó el aire -Poof...- luego jugó con su cabello y masajeo su cuello -Disculpa es que...- bajó la cabeza y negó suavemente -¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, de todas formas es algo estúpido- el chico iba a dar media vuelta e irse pero su madre lo detuvo al tomar su mano y jalarlo hacia ella

-Ikki, acércate- Yuri tomó al chico en sus brazos y como si fuera un niño pequeño lo cargó para sentarlo en sus piernas, Ikki se ruborizó ligeramente, su madre acarició su rostro y preguntó suavemente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar?- Ikki se acomodó y miró a su madre avergonzado

-Es algo muy estúpido madre... Es una pregunta de niño bobo...-

-Ikki...- Yuri lo miro seria y luego le sonrió con confianza y movió su cabeza para que el chico continuara hablando

-Bien...- Ikki contuvo su respiración y mirando directo a los ojos de la castaña preguntó -¿Tienes amigos?- Yuri se extrañó de escuchar esa pregunta, parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió suavemente

-Solo necesito a una amiga y esa es mamá-

-Eso no cuenta... Esto es serio ¿tienes amigos? o dime ¿Qué piensas acerca de esa cosa que llaman amistad?- la mujer suspiró y miró directo a los ojos de su hijo

-No, no tengo amigos y lo que pienso es que todos necesitamos de un buen amigo... Ikki ¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¿Por qué tan de repente?- el rubio se puso nervioso y bajó la mirada

-Pues yo... verás... Simple curiosidad- Yuri acarició el rostro de Ikki y lo miró con ternura entiendo lo que su hijo sentía

-Ikki... esos chicos de alguna forma se han vuelto tus compañeros, esos chicos... tú comienzas a verlos de otra forma ¿o me equivoco?- el joven movió su cabeza rápidamente negando

-¿Qué dices madre? Por favor, siempre he creído que podemos ser autosuficientes ¿Para qué necesitar a las demás personas? Solo estorban. Las personas llegan a ser tan despreciables que es mejor estar solo. Conceptos como amistad o compañerismo son tan vacíos, tan tontos, tan innecesarios- la castaña mujer suspiró y su mirada se tornó triste, podía sentir la confusión en el corazón de su hijo, cerró sus ojos un momento para que su hijo no notara aquello, luego habló

-No podemos ser autosuficientes, siempre necesitaremos de alguien... Hijo ¿Sabes qué es la empatía?-

-¿huh? ¿Empatía? Creo que he escuchado esa palabra...-

-La empatía es la base de las relaciones humanas, se define como la participación afectiva de una persona en una realidad ajena a ella, generalmente en los sentimientos de otra persona. La empatía es la capacidad para ponerse en el lugar del otro y saber lo que siente o incluso lo que puede estar pensando. A través de la empatía el ser humano puede conectarse a otra persona, compartir y conocer sentimientos... Tal vez eso te esté pasando ahora mismo- Ikki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y tragó saliva

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Cómo te dije, esos chicos de alguna forma se han vuelto tus compañeros, tal vez no convivas con ellos a diario o en las mejores condiciones pero jamás te había sentido tan apegado a un grupo. Has estado presente en varias Clases Negras y has estudiado en la Academia Myojo desde temprana edad y puedo asegurarte que jamás te había visto así. Por primera vez te sientes parte de algo. Ikki para ti esos chicos son especiales- el rubio se quedó en shock con las palabras de Yuri, sintiendo de nuevo esa confusión y el malestar que le generaba, se sentía diferente, tenía miedo de sentir todo eso

-Debo irme- el joven Meichi no dijo nada más, se puso de pie y salió de esa oficina. Yuri miró todo aquello y suspiró cansada

-Espero que entiendas y te des cuenta que estas cambiando-

El joven Ikki al salir de esa oficina se sentía cansado y un poco decaído, vagó por los pasillos de la academia Myojo por un rato, la charla con su madre hacía eco en su pensamiento, caminó por un largo rato hasta llegar a su lugar secreto. Ikki conocía la academia Myojo perfectamente, Yuri al ver que su hijo desde pequeño necesitaba un espacio en Myojo decidió acondicionarle un lugar para él solo, una habitación secreta que sería el refugio de Ikki "Todo esto será tuyo algún día" eran las palabras que siempre le decía cuando era niño. Llegó hasta un muro cubierto de enredaderas donde oculta estaba una puerta, Ikki miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo, al darse cuenta de que lo estaba abrió esa puerta y entró a su refugio. Las luces se encendieron de inmediato, era una habitación grande que tenía un enorme sofá, una pantalla enorme junto con varias consolas de videojuegos, un mini-bar, un escritorio que tenía una computadora, había también una mesa, un librero y un casillero en el rincón más alejado, la habitación estaba desordenada pero limpia, Ikki había acondicionado muy bien ese lugar con todas las cosas que le gustaban, ese era su lugar favorito. Caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó su tablet, abrió una carpeta en específico y vio las imágenes de los jóvenes herederos "De alguna forma se han vuelto tus compañeros" esa frase se repetía en su cabeza cada vez que miraba las imágenes, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa suave se había dibujado en su rostro al tiempo que miraba las imágenes

-Tal vez tenga razón... Pero qué estoy diciendo- sacudió su cabeza y volvió a ver las imágenes esta vez con una mirada de desprecio, respiró profundamente, soltó un pequeño gruñido y aventó la tablet con desprecio hacía el sofá, luego sacó el aire con fuerza y fue hacia el casillero quedándose frente a el sin saber que hacer por unos minutos

-Debo hacerlo o no ¡QUE DEBO HACER MALDITA SEA!- desesperado dio un golpe en la pared, esto lo hizo sentir tranquilo así que suspiró, digitó la clave para abrir ese casillero y al abrirlo contuvo su respiración, tomó un sobre que lucía gastado por el tiempo mas no maltratado, lo abrió con sumo cuidado sacando una foto y una tarjeta. Su rostro inexpresivo, se había quedado serio viendo eso, después de un rato Ikki sintió como una lagrima salía y recorría el lado izquierdo de su cara, la limpió y de nuevo guardó la foto y la tarjeta en el sobre con cuidado de no maltratarlos, cerró ese casillero y lo golpeó. Ikki sintió una furia recorrer su ser, esa furia, ese dolor, esa angustia, esos malditos sentimientos encontrados que lo volvían loco, Ikki dio un grito y golpeo varias veces la pared, cuando se sintió cansado se dejó caer, se arrastró hasta el sofá recostándose en el, tomó aire de nuevo, cerró los ojos y los recuerdos llegaban a él como torturándolo "Ikki esos chicos de alguna forma se han vuelto tus compañeros, esos chicos tú comienzas a verlos de otra forma" llevó sus manos a la cabeza para callar esos recuerdos "Es una lástima que alguien como tú sea así, se ve que eres un chico lindo, en el fondo hay bondad en ti... Siento pena por la vida que has llevado, pero espero algún día encuentres la luz en tu camino" dio un grito desesperado

-¡YA BASTA!- la respiración agitada, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, decidió cerrarlos para que las lágrimas fluyeran, limpió su rostro y abrió de golpe sus ojos rosa que reflejaban furia, furia que podía compararse a las llamas de un fuego que consume y destruye todo a su alrededor, el rubio se puso de pie y cerró los puños

-NO- apretó sus puños, su cuerpo temblaba

-NO- levantó su rostro y dio un paso, tomó aire y gritó con todas su fuerzas

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- comenzó a destruir todo a su paso sacando así toda su furia, aun con su respiración agitada gritaba

-ESTO NO ME PUEDE PASAR A MI. NO PUEDO CAER ASÍ DE BAJO, NO PUEDO DECEPCIONAR A NADIE, NO PUEDO MOSTRAR DEBILIDAD, YO SOY EL REY- esa última frase la dijo al ver su reflejo en un espejo que ahí había. Ikki se había convertido en un demonio furico y confundido, cuando se calmó pensó en algo que solucionaría su problema

-ESTO SE ACABA AHORA- tomó su teléfono y marcó un número que no tardó en responderle

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS PEDAZO DE IMBECIL?- un más que enojado Ikki habló sorprendiendo al hombre al otro lado de la línea que nervioso habló

-Me-Meichi-sama...-

-TE QUIERO EN MI OFICINA LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE-

-Pe-Pero...-

-¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE O NO ME DI A ENTENDER? TE QUIERO EN MI OFICINA ¡AHORA!-

-Di-Discúlpeme, estaré ahí en unos minutos Meichi-sama-

-Que sean segundos-

Ikki cortó la llamada, miró todo a su alrededor, suspiró cansado, acomodó su ropa y cabello, dio un vistazo a su rostro, luego miró sus manos que estaban rojas y sangrando, buscó entre sus cosas un pequeño botiquín, curó rápidamente sus heridas, su rostro de nuevo inexpresivo, su cabeza echa un caos y su ser destruido. Ikki se sentía miserable y confundido, debía terminar con eso de una buena vez "Mi plan debe funcionar". Una vez listo, salió de su refugio y caminó al edificio central de Myojo "Esto termina aquí y ahora"

* * *

En otro lugar, las demás chicas de la clase negra esperaban respuestas, después de que comieran con Ikki tenían muchas dudas respecto al papel que dos de ellas jugaban en todo eso. Para Haru y Sumireko era un tema delicado al mismo tiempo que complicado, no era que les costara hablar de ello, simplemente no querían hacerlo, abrir heridas que se creían sanadas o incluso olvidadas era difícil pero debían hablar con la verdad. Suzu, Shiena, Hitsugi e Isuke les dieron su espacio para que hablaran entre ellas. Sumireko y Haru se sentían extrañamente conectadas por compartir su historia con el clan.

-La batalla contigo fue desde que éramos niñas y aun así no demostré nada, no logré hacerlo...- Sumireko reflejaba nostalgia, podía verse un poco de dolor en su mirada, Haru respondió con una sonrisa triste

-Tu y yo desde niñas sabemos cómo es esto y hemos sobrevivido no creo que sea hora de preguntar quién es más fuerte, ambas lo somos-

-¿Quién era más fuerte? ¿Quién es la reina?... ¿Sabes Ichinose-san? Eso ya no me importa- la peli naranja cerró sus ojos sintiéndose tranquila respiró

-A mí nunca me importó ser la reina Hanabusa-san... Yo... Yo nunca pedí nada de esto y justo cuando creí ser libre... Yo nunca deseé nada de eso, tener poder nunca me interesó- la siempre elegante postura de Sumireko se hizo presente y sin ver a su compañera, la peli naranja habló

-Hemos crecido en un entorno y circunstancias bastante parecidas lo más grandioso que tenemos en común es que ambas somos reinas y una reina siempre ha de aceptar su soledad- Haru respondió con total seguridad

-No. No debemos conformarnos con eso, yo me niego a aceptar eso. Mi único deseo es vivir, vivir y estar con las personas que amo. Solo eso. Yo no quiero ser la reina- Sumireko sonrió asintiendo y puso su mano en el hombro de Haru

-Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar. Compartimos el mismo sentir Ichinose-san, de pequeña mi único deseo era que yo fuera la reina, yo y solo yo, pero ahora mi más grande deseo es seguir con mi vida tranquila, seguir con mi familia, cocinar para ellos, convivir con ellos, pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de la mujer que amo ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? ¿Acaso no lo merecemos?-

-Lo merecemos y hemos luchado por obtenerlo así que no tenemos que dejar que ellos ganen-

-Bien dicho- las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas y sintieron una extraña paz, Sumireko suspiró

-Vayamos con las demás- Haru detuvo a Sumireko tomándola del brazo, la peli naranja miró a una Haru que tenía la cabeza agachada, en un hilo de voz dijo

-Perdón Sumireko- la nombrada mujer miró extrañada a le pelirroja frente a ella, Haru siguió hablando

-Hace veinte años, en aquella pelea, yo te pedí una disculpa ¿recuerdas? Hoy quiero hacerlo de nuevo- la oji azul sonrió suavemente y levantó el rostro de Haru

-Perdón y disculpa no son la misma cosa Haru... Yo no quiero que me pidas perdón después de todo yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho-

-Pero- Sumireko impidió que Haru siguiera hablando, mirándola directo a los ojos y con una sonrisa sincera habló

-Recuerdas el intercambio de miradas que tuvimos antes de que yo cayera al vacío, en ese momento entendimos las cosas... Si aquella vez no me pediste perdón, no lo hagas tampoco ahora- Haru sonrió más tranquila y asintió

-Ya es hora Hanabusa-san- la pelirroja suspiró y miró hacia donde estaban las demás, Sumireko asintió. Caminaron hasta llegar con las demás quienes esperaban impacientes. Al verlas llegar Isuke se cruzó de brazos

-¿Hablaran con nosotros de una buena vez o tendremos que hacerlas hablar 3?- Isuke harta de esa situación miraba molesta a Sumireko y Haru, Suzu tocó el hombro de Isuke y le hizo un ademán de que debía calmarse y tomó la palabra

-Suponemos que es un tema delicado o difícil para ustedes pero necesitamos respuestas, Haru-chan, Sumi-chan ¿están listas?- las nombradas mujeres asintieron, una seria Sumireko comenzó a hablar

-El Clan de la Abeja Reina... El clan más poderoso y por lo tanto más temido del mundo, controla todo, desde la política hasta la cultura- Haru continuó con lo que Sumireko decía

-Están tan inmiscuidos en cada aspecto de la vida que son una especie de ente omnipresente. El poder y la influencia que tiene es incomparable- todas escuchaban atentas la historia, Sumireko dio un respiro antes de seguir

-Política, economía, salud, arte, cultura, deporte, educación, todo tratan de regirlo bajo sus leyes. Controlan tantas cosas que es imposible nombrarlas-

-Este clan ha existido desde tiempos inmemoriales. El clan de la abeja reina intenta controlar el mundo... si no es que ya lo ha hecho- esa última frase se escuchó triste en voz de la pelirroja, la heredera Hanabusa levantó la cabeza

-Este clan es lo que nos trajo aquí- las demás se quedaron frías al escuchar eso, intentaban conectar todo, Shiena preguntó confundida

-¿A qué se refieren?- Sumireko con la mirada perdida y habló

-Hace veinte años fuimos parte de algo llamado "La Clase Negra", participamos con el fin de obtener una recompensa, ustedes solo sabían que debían matar al objetivo que era Ichinose Haru y así cumplirles su deseo... Pero la Clase Negra nunca se formó con el fin de matar a Haru sino con el propósito de comprobar si podía sobrevivir a ella- todas estaban sorprendidas por esa declaración, Shiena volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco exaltada

-¿Era una prueba para Ichinose?-

-Más bien una iniciación... Saber si yo era digna para ser la Abeja Reina- Haru aun con la cabeza baja y las manos en su pecho dijo cerrando sus ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima saliera

-¿De qué hablan?- la pelirroja se colocó al lado de Sumireko, en un hilo de voz dijo

-Hanabusa-san y yo... pertenecemos al Clan de la Abeja Reina-

-¿QUÉ?- todas se impactaron ante esa confesión, trataban de comprender todo pero era demasiado, Isuke no pudo más y estalló, amenazante caminó hasta donde estaban Haru y Sumireko

-ENTONCES POR SU CULPA ES QUE ESTAMOS METIDAS EN TODO ESTO- Sumireko se puso al frente y detuvo el golpe que Isuke lanzaba, se encararon mientras forcejeaban

-Tranquila Inukai, vamos a explicarlo- la peli rosa dejó de forcejear comenzando a gritar enfurecida

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE HANABUSA? ¿QUÉ ME VAN A EXPLICAR? ¿QUÉ SOLO POR USTEDES ES QUE TODAS ESTAMOS METIDAS EN ESTO? ¿QUÉ SU MALDITO CLAN INVOLUCRÓ LA VIDA DE PERSONAS INOCENTES COMO SON NUESTROS HIJOS?-

-DEBES TRANQUILIZARTE-

-NO VOY A TRANQUILIZARME. NO AL SABER QUE POR SU MALDITA CULPA ESTAMOS EN ESTO- Haru encaró a Isuke y sin poder contenerse comenzó a gritar

-¡NO ES NUESTRA CULPA! NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN SOMOS VICTIMAS DE ESTO. NO SABEMOS QUE PRETENDE EL CLAN, QUE QUIERE DE NOSOTRAS ¡NO SABEMOS NADA! ASÍ QUE YA BASTA DE TUS RECLAMOS- Isuke con su mirada asesina dio una risa burlona

-JA, NO SE HAGAN LAS VICTIMAS. TODAS ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR SU MALDITA CULPA. ESTÁN JUGANDO CON NUESTRAS VIDAS Y LAS DE NUESTRA FAMILIA... Y JURO QUE SI ALGO MALO LE PASA A MI FAMILIA NO VOY A DESCANSAR HASTA TERMINAR CON USTEDES- Sumireko tomó por los hombros a la peli rosa y luego la encaró

-¡BASTA DE AMENAZAS INUKAI! ¿NO TE DAS CUENTAN? TODOS SOMOS UNOS MALDITOS PEONES EN ESTE JUEGO ENFERMIZO. NOSOTRAS SOMOS LOS PEONES, MARIONETAS QUE MANEJAN A SU ANTOJO. NO TIENES IDEA DE TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO Y EL DOLOR POR EL QUE HEMOS PASADO- Haru miró a Isuke, Shiena, Suzu e Hitsugi, llevó de nuevo sus manos al pecho y habló

-El Clan siempre busca alguien que sea la cabeza de toda la organización, siempre debe haber un líder, en nuestro caso se habla de una abeja reina... Hanabusa-san y yo éramos las candidatas a reinas...- cerró los ojos y la pelirroja estalló -Y TAL VEZ SEAMOS LAS REINAS PERO EN REALIDAD SOMOS CERDOS PARA EL MATADERO. NUESTRA EXISTENCIA, NUESTRO DESTINO ES PARTE DE UN PLAN DEL CLAN ¿SABEN LO QUE ES VIVIR CON ESE MIEDO DE NO SABER SI VIVIRAS? NO HABLES DE SUFRIMIENTO ISUKE POR QUÉ TÚ NO SABES POR LO QUE HEMOS PASADO- la peli rosa dejó de encarar a Sumireko y volteó su mirada hacia Haru, se cruzó de brazos arrogante

-POR FAVOR NO SON LAS UNICAS QUE HAN SUFRIDO, CADA UNA DE AQUÍ TIENE HERIDAS PROPIAS, NO SE CREAN ESPECIALES DICIENDO CUAN TRISTE, MISERABLE Y DOLOROSA A SIDO SU VIDA PUES PARA SU INFORMACION NO SON LAS UNICAS QUE HAN SUFRIDO. POR SI NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA LA VIDA ES DURA- Haru y Sumireko fruncieron el ceño, apretaron sus puños y a una sola voz exclamaron

-TÚ NO ENTIENDES POR TODO LO QUE HEMOS PASADO- Isuke sonrió sádica y con su mirada asesina se fue acercando a ellas

-Tal vez no lo entienda pero puedo hacer que ustedes entiendan otra clase de dolor- Isuke y Sumireko estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea pero se fueron detenidas por alguien que se había interpuesto entre ellas

-DETENGANSE- con voz firme Suzu miró fijamente a las dos mujeres quienes se calmaron, Isuke dio media vuelta para no mirar a nadie, Sumireko suspiró pesadamente y retrocedió. Suzu tomó la palabra sin dejar su postura firme

-¿Acaso no lo ven? Esto es lo que ellos buscan, que peleemos entre nosotras, que seamos nosotras quien nos destruyamos y terminemos mal. No les demos el gusto ni la satisfacción- la peli azul más tranquila habló de manera suave y miró a todas con ternura -Cierto, todo el mundo sufre, cada persona tiene un pasado y el nuestro es doloroso así que ya basta de esto pues nuestro presente es otro...- Suzu fue con cada una de sus compañeras y les sonrió con confianza -Todo saldrá bien, solo no dejemos de luchar- todas asintieron más tranquilas, había algo en las palabras de Suzu que les llenaba el corazón de esperanza, incluso Isuke se sintió tranquila con eso. Un momento en silencio que fue roto de nuevo por Suzu

-Qué tal si continuamos esta conversación de una manera civilizada y sobre todo tranquila- todas asintieron, Isuke se puso a un lado de Suzu y habló en voz muy alta, aún molesta por la situación

-LOS MALNACIDOS DE SU CLAN LAS QUIEREN SOLO A USTEDES ¿POR QUÉ ENTONCES ESTAMOS AQUÍ TAMBIÉN? ¿QUÉ TENEMOS QUE VER NOSOTRAS?- Sumireko respondió de la misma forma

-NO LO SÉ CON EXACTITUD. NO SE CUAL SEA EL PLAN DEL CLAN PERO ES OBVIO QUE NO ESTÁN BUSCANDO PROBARNOS SOLO A NOSOTRAS SINO A TODAS LAS QUE ESTUVIMOS EN ESA CLASE NEGRA- Haru puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sumireko y le pidió que se calmara

-Esto no tiene que ver solo con nosotras- Shiena suspiró pesadamente y preguntó

-Pero ¿Qué querrán probar? ¿QUE CARAJOS QUIEREN?- Sumireko fue con Shiena

-Eso es lo que debemos averiguar...- Haru miró a todas y estiró su mano al frente

-Y queramos o no estamos juntas en esto... Así que seamos un buen equipo y luchemos juntas por favor- Sumireko fue la primera en poner su mano sobre la de Haru, luego Hitsugi, siguió Shiena, después Suzu y al final Isuke, quien convencida por Suzu, puso su mano sobre las demás, rodó los ojos y suspiró molesta, el optimismo de Haru había vuelto y se lo contagio a las demás, Shiena segura de sí dijo -Esos malditos no tienen perdón, por meterse con nosotras y nuestros hijos no tienen perdón- se separaron y comenzaron a reflexionar sobre todo lo que les habían dicho, Hitsugi lanzó su pregunta

-Hanabusa-san, Haru-chan ¿Creen que esto sea parte de la iniciación de la que hablaban?- la peli naranja y la pelirroja abrieron sus ojos y sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo

-¿De qué hablas Kirigaya-san?-

-Pues tanto tú como Haru-chan tienen hijos y son jóvenes...- Haru intercambió una mirada preocupada y tomó de la mano a Sumireko

-Sumireko-san ¿será posible?- la oji azul perdida en su pensamiento

-Eso pasa a los 15...- movió su cabeza de forma negativa -Esperemos que no Haru-san-

De repente se escuchó una risa que ya era bien conocida por todas y suspiraron cansadas, miraron para todos lados esperando algo

-Jajaja ¿Saben? Siempre he creído que las aves son más fuertes que las abejas...- Sumireko habló amenazante

-Ahora que carajos quieres Nio-

-No es necesario que se exalten, solo pasaba por aquí y escuché la confesión de Haru-chan y Hanabusa-chan. Así que ahora que todas saben la verdad sobre ellas espero que no cambie las cosas por aquí porque sería perjudicial aunque divertido ¿no creen?-

-¡CALLATE!- al unísono todas gritaron provocando que Nio riera, cuando se calmó dijo

-Bueno y ahora que saben sobre el Clan espero que se preparen para lo que se avecina-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues que acertaron en algo. Esto es una prueba para todas así que den su mejor esfuerzo y demuestren de que están hechas- la voz entusiasta de Nio sacó de sus casillas a todas, Shiena masajeó sus sienes mientras decía

-Deja de hablar de esa forma tan enredada y se clara por una vez-

-No sería divertido si lo hiciera. Como sea espero que estén preparadas para lo que viene-

-¿Y qué es lo que se avecina?- Nio desde donde estaba sonrió con malicia

-Una tormenta...- todas se quedaron sorprendidas por escuchar eso, de pronto la imagen del cielo gris se proyectó en donde estaban -Si, son imágenes reales, esto está pasando ahora allá afuera... Qué curioso, ustedes están protegidas pero hay algunas personas allá afuera que no lo están- todas sintieron angustia y desesperación al saber que esa rubia tenía razón, inevitablemente pensaron en sus familias

-Maldición-

-Esta tormenta será interesante y traerá algo más que un desastre natural. Espero que estén preparadas para el caos. Hashiri Nio fuera- la comunicación se cortó pero la imagen del cielo gris seguía

-Como la odio- Suzu respiró para tranquilizarse mientras Isuke la miraba sorprendida por lo que dijo

-Una tormenta... ¿Creen que sea peligroso?- sin dejar de ver la pantalla, Hitsugi preguntó y de pronto el sonido de truenos llenó el lugar

-Al parecer si... Espero que no pase nada- Haru miró junto con la peli azul aquella imagen y escuchaba los sonidos que provenían de afuera. Sumireko comenzó a caminar y dijo

-No podemos quedarnos aquí. Continuemos nuestro camino-

Preocupación. Todas estaban preocupadas y temerosas, por desgracia Nio tenía razón, había una tormenta y ellas estarían a salvo pero sus familias no, solo quedaba confiar en que no pasaría nada malo y rogar porque la tormenta pasara rápido. Todas comenzaron a caminar, Shiena se había quedado atrás aun mirando el cielo gris, llevó una mano al pecho y la otra a su vientre, su mirada triste

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- la castaña salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y una voz tierna que le decía

-Tranquila, estarán bien- Hitsugi le sonrió a Shiena quien suspiró y asintió, la peli azul tomó de la mano a la castaña y comenzó a caminar

-Vámonos Shiena-san. Nos están esperando-

* * *

Como si fuera un niño que ha hecho una travesura a la espera de la sentencia del director así se encontraba aquel hombre llamado Yashiro, él era el jefe de los mercenarios que Ikki había contratado para dificultarles las cosas a los participantes de esta clase negra. El hombre era alto y fornido, medía casi dos metros y su cuerpo a simple vista era fuerte gracias a sus músculos bien marcados, su cara de pocos amigos era ruda, daba miedo mirarlo, nadie encararía o enfrentaría a un tipo como él, Yashiro era consciente de su fuerza y de lo imponente que era, sin embargo temblaba nervioso, sudaba frío y no podía controlar el miedo que sentía por saber que pronto estaría frente a frente con aquel chico rubio, estaba sentado en un rincón como si estuviera castigado, miraba su reloj y cada segundo que pasaba lo ponía cada vez más nervioso, pasaba saliva y tamborileaba sus dedos, la espera lo estaba matando. Al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta, se puso rápidamente de pie, arregló su ropa e hizo una reverencia

-Meichi-sama a sus órdenes-

Ikki lo miró con desprecio y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó brevemente en su rostro, le causaba gracia el miedo que le tenía Yashiro, el hombre seguía agachado, Ikki pasó a su lado sin decir nada, fue hasta el escritorio de esa oficina y dejó su tablet, aflojó su corbata y remangó su camisa haciendo que los tatuajes que tenía fueran visibles, el corpulento hombre solo esperaba nervioso intentando no morir de miedo, el rubio le dio la espalda, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y habló

-Me has decepcionado Yashiro-

-Disculpe...- Ikki dio media vuelta para estar frente al sujeto, frunció el ceño y ordenó

-CALLATE QUE AUN NO TERMINO DE HABLAR- el mercenario dio una breve reverencia pidiendo disculpas, Ikki rodeó su escritorio para luego recargarse en él

-Me has decepcionado, creí que esto era una misión fácil, creí que estaba tratando con el mejor mercenario del país... Te pago demasiado para no ver resultados- aquello había herido el orgullo de Yashiro quien ofendido respondió

-Con todo respeto y no es por ofenderlo pero usted me mintió- el rubio arqueó una ceja y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el enorme hombre quien retrocedió un poco, Ikki se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar con Yashiro se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo incrédulo

-¿PERDÓN?- el mercenario tragó saliva, su cuerpo sudaba, respiró profundamente

-U-Usted dijo que era un objetivo fácil, nunca me dijo que esas mujeres eran profesionales- el joven Meichi soltó una carcajada, llevó sus brazos tras su espalda y con esa sonrisa sádica caminó alrededor de ese sujeto, con sus profundos ojos rosa que intimidaban a Yashiro

-¡AY POR FAVOR! NO ME VENGAS CON EXCUSAS ESTUPIDAS YASHIRO- el corpulento sujeto cerró los ojos apretándolos al sentir a Ikki tan cerca de él. Solo había una cosa a la que Yashiro temía y eso era al chico rubio que estaba con él en esa oficina. Yashiro había presenciado de lo que era capaz ese niño, en ese momento recordó la primera vez que vio a Ikki, le causó gracia ver a un chico como él pero todo eso desapareció en cuanto Ikki mostró quien era y de lo que era capaz, desde ese momento Yashiro le tuvo miedo a Meichi Ikki quien para su mala suerte lo había contratado, el mercenario no tuvo otra opción y aceptó trabajar para el joven heredero. En ese momento Yashiro vio su vida pasar mientras esperaba que en cualquier momento Ikki acabara con él pero eso no pasó, el rubio dio una palmadita en su espalda y caminó de nuevo hacia el escritorio sentándose sobre él, al sentir la palmadita Yashiro abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio como Ikki de la manera más tranquila tomó un dulce y lo comió, suspiró y luego dijo

-Voy a darte una última oportunidad Yashiro- el mercenario se sintió aliviado y una breve sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias Meichi-sa...- el rubio levantó su dedo para que Yashiro se callara, éste lo obedeció y el joven Meichi se puso frente al él dándole unas suaves bofetadas en el rostro

-¿No aprendes verdad? Deja de interrumpirme...- Yashiro asintió, Ikki se puso serio y lo miró fijamente -Esta vez solo tienes dos opciones... Una es enfrentar a esas mujeres y a sus hijos, una última batalla en donde debes salir bien librado, ganar y destruirlos... Si lo haces te daré tanto dinero que jamás volverás a trabajar en tu miserable vida- el mercenario atento escuchó eso, sonrió al saber que tenía la libertad de acabar con esas nuevas enemigas, con seriedad preguntó

-¿Y la segunda?- Ikki sonrió de forma sádica

-Que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día... Quiero que entiendas algo, si ellas acaban contigo eso significa que has perdido, y no puedo darme ese lujo, así que si ellas te dejan con vida, yo mismo te mataré ¿Entiendes?- Yashiro respiró profundamente, dio una reverencia y luego llevó su mano cerrada a su corazón

-Meichi-sama quiero dejar claro lo siguiente: agradezco la oportunidad y le prometo que no le fallaré porque esto se ha vuelto personal. Acabaré con ellas para salvar mi honor, yo no puedo permitir que esas mujeres acaben conmigo así que guarde su dinero por ahora, cuando vuelva victorioso haremos negocio. Quiero que sepa que estoy aquí no por negocio sino por mi orgullo, he sufrido demasiada humillación por parte de esas mujeres y esto ya es personal, mi equipo y yo partiremos de inmediato y las acabaremos, se lo garantizo...- el mercenario puso una rodilla en el suelo y con la mano aun en el corazón enérgico gritó -LO JURO- Ikki lo miró y dio media vuelta

-Bien, ahora lárgate- Yashiro hizo una reverencia y salió rápido de esa oficina, sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada para organizar todo.

Ikki tomó su tablet y de nuevo miró las imágenes de los jóvenes herederos y sus madres. Respiro profundamente y cuando sacó el aire lo hizo con fuerza, se dejó caer en la enorme silla de esa oficina, llevó las manos a su cabeza y despeinó su cabello desesperado, cerró los ojos y repentinamente los abrió. Un sentimiento de satisfacción se mezclaba con uno de miedo, la incertidumbre de Ikki, una vez que se quedó solo sintió algo en su pecho, ansioso salió corriendo para buscar a Yashiro pero no lo encontró... Los remordimientos quedan atrás y ya no importan, las decisiones se han tomado, solo queda aceptar las consecuencias. Ikki sintió de repente una tristeza y un dolor que jamás había experimentado, miró el cielo, llevó las manos a su cabeza y exclamo desconcertado

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?-

* * *

-Oigan- Haruki llamó la atención de sus compañeras las cuales se detuvieron -Miren- la pelirroja hizo una seña con su cabeza para que voltearan hacia atrás, las seis mujeres vieron con ternura a sus hijos, los jóvenes caminaban a paso lento y perezoso, estaban cansados y parecía que no podían más, estaban detrás de sus madres quienes les llevaban ventaja, les causaba un poco de gracia verlos en ese estado, se detuvieron a esperarlos, Chitaru soltó una risilla y se cruzó de brazos

-Deberíamos tomar un descanso-

-Concuerdo con Namatame-san, un descanso no nos hará daño- Kouko se recargaba sobre una enorme roca que estaba ahí, todas estuvieron de acuerdo en la propuesta de descansar así que cuando vieron que los jóvenes ya estaban cerca de ellas, Tokaku gritó

-DESCANSAMOS- los jóvenes suspiraron aliviados y se dejaron caer, a una voz dijeron

-AAAAH GRACIAS AL CIELO- de nuevo la peli azul Azuma tomó la voz de mando

-Tomaremos un breve receso para comer, después debemos encontrar un lugar para resguardarnos, la lluvia no tardará en caer-

-De acuerdo Azuma-sama-

-Bueno pues entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos por comida- Irena tomó de la mano a Ryu y junto con Chitaru fueron a buscar algo de fruta

-También iremos por comida- Sakura tomó del brazo a Haruka para que la acompañara, Haruki vio divertida eso y alcanzó a sus hijas para ir con los Namatame e Irena

-Voy por algo leña ¿Natsu me acompañas?- Seiki le sonrió al pelirrojo quien nervioso y sonrojado asintió y fue con él

-Nosotros por el agua- Hattori y Akira dijeron al unísono, Hattori antes de irse fue con su hermana para preguntarle si los acompañaba, Hikari declinó la invitación y le explicó a su hermano

-Ayudaré a mamá y a Azuma-sama aquí-

Y con esa rápida organización por parte de los jóvenes todos fueron por lo que hacía falta. Las seis mujeres lo miraron con cierta nostalgia "Están creciendo y madurando"

Haruki, Otoya, Chitaru y Kouko habían acompañado a los jóvenes, Tokaku se quedó para adecuar rápidamente el lugar donde comerían, Banba le pidió a Hikari que la dejara hablar con la peli azul, la chica obedeció y les dio su espacio

-A-Azuma-san-

-Mmmm- sin dejar de lado lo que hacía Tokaku hacía ese sonido como respuesta, Mahiru se acercó y preguntó nerviosa

-Me preguntaba si, si Ichinose-san habló contigo de...- Tokaku se detuvo y miró a Mahiru seriamente, suspiró al comprender lo que quería decirle

-¿De su clan?- Mahiru asintió, Tokaku de manera fría dijo -Si, Haru me habló sobre ese clan, me contó todo lo que sabía-

-Sumireko hizo lo mismo... ¿Crees que todo esto sea obra de ellos?-

-Es lo más probable...-

-¿Crees que aún esperan que Ichinose-san sea la reina?- Tokaku se congeló por un momento al pensar en aquella posibilidad, movió la cabeza y muy decidida dijo

-Haru es MI reina... Mía y de nadie más... Y no dejaré que nadie la toque- la oji azul se tranquilizó y preguntó -¿Qué hay de Hanabusa? Tengo entendido que ella también podría volverse la cabeza de ese clan ¿no?- Mahiru asintió, llevó sus manos al pecho y habló de la misma forma en que lo había hecho la peli azul

-Por eso fue que entró a la Clase Negra... Aunque ahora eso ya no le importa en lo absoluto. Sumireko es NUESTRA reina... Y no voy a permitir que nos la arrebaten...- un pacto silencioso para proteger al amor de su vida, Tokaku y Mahiru intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, Tokaku volvió a lo suyo y Mahiru la ayudó, después de un rato dijo -Su vida ha sido difícil ¿no?-

-Han sufrido lo indeseable... Por eso mi hijo no debe caer en eso- Tokaku apretaba sus puños y fruncía el ceño, Mahiru se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro

-Mis hijos tampoco. Nadie debe de sufrir por algo así...- la peli plateada hizo una breve pausa -Por cierto, Sumireko mencionó algo sobre una iniciación, eso pasa cuando las candidatas tiene 15 años ¿no?- la peli azul asintió

-Según lo que me dijo Haru si- Mahiru habló confundida

-No entiendo entonces que es lo que quieren de nosotros o cual es el propósito de todo esto. Sumireko y yo tenemos un hijo y una hija, Ichinose-san y tú sólo un hijo; además mi hija tiene 14-

-Pero mi hijo tiene 15...- Tokaku se quedó en shock, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, si bien casi todas las candidatas eran mujeres hasta donde sabía no había una prohibición o algo parecido hacia los hombres

-¿Crees que sea algún tipo de iniciación del clan?- la peli azul sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos

-No, no puede ser eso. Estoy segura que es algo más-

-Entonces, estamos juntas en esto Azuma- Mahiru puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tokaku y le brindó una cálida sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que dicen "Yo estoy contigo", Tokaku asintió más tranquila

-No nos queda otra opción Banba... Somos ahora una especie de equipo, no solo voy a cuidar a mi hijo, voy a ayudar a cuidar a tu hija, a tu hijo y los hijos de las demás-

-Cuentas conmigo y con todas... Lo has dicho bien, ahora somos un equipo y debemos cuidarnos entre todos. No estamos solas-

-Bien, dejemos el sentimentalismo y sigamos-

~o~o~o~o

Los truenos comenzaban a escucharse, lejanos y débiles por momentos, estruendosos y cercanos en ocasiones, el sonido característico de las tormentas llenaba el ambiente, esto ponía nervioso a Natsu quien solo temblaba, respiraba una y otra vez, intentaba no mirar el cielo pero cada vez que escuchaba uno levantaba su vista, de repente un trueno se escuchó muy fuerte y esto hizo que el chico gritara

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

-¿huh? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Todo bien?- Seiki iba delante de Natsu y se detuvo al escuchar el grito del joven pelirrojo quien nervioso sonrió

-S-s-si, cla-claro, to-todo pe-per-perfecto- el peli purpura se acercó preocupado, acarició suavemente el rostro del pelirrojo

-¿Seguro? Te ves pálido- Natsu apartó la mano de Seiki y frunció levemente el ceño, cruzándose de brazos apartó su vista de Seiki

-Sí, estoy seguro y no, claro que no estoy pálido, estoy perfectamente bien- el peli purpura se extrañó un poco por la actitud de Natsu pero luego sonrió divertido por verlo así, repentinamente otro trueno acompañado de un relámpago estremecían el cielo, esto hizo que Natsu gritara de miedo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Natsu inconscientemente abrazó a Seiki aferrándose a él, haciendo que el joven Takechi se sonrojara, se quedó un momento paralizado sin saber qué hacer, entonces nervioso dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda del pelirrojo y luego acarició su cabeza, le preguntó suavemente

-¿Te dan miedo los truenos y relámpagos?- Natsu seguía abrazado y ocultando su rostro, nervioso habló

-La-las tor-tormentas en ge-general y n-n-n-no es mi-miedo me ponen nervioso simplemente- el oji turquesa sonrió dulcemente y tiernamente abrazó a Natsu

-Ya veo... ¿Sabes? No deberías avergonzarte, todos tenemos miedo- Natsu se separó de Seiki y frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos hizo un puchero

-¡QUE NO TENGO MIEDO! NO ME MOLESTES CON ESO- Seiki de nuevo se extrañó por ver esa actitud en Natsu, rio y llevó sus brazos tras su cabeza

-Bien, bien, ya no te enojes ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-No. No soy un niño peque...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- de nuevo el estruendoso sonido y Natsu se refugiaba en los brazos de Seiki, el peli purpura reía por lo bajo y abrazó protectoramente al joven Azuma

-Jajaja seguro que no lo eres pero todos le tenemos miedo a algo, dime qué puedo hacer por ti- el rostro de Natsu completamente rojo de vergüenza se levantó para ver directo a esos ojos turquesa, suspiró y dijo

-No te burles por favor, papá y mamá cantaban una canción cuando era niño, bueno... en realidad... aún siguen cantándola y yo la canto también eso me tranquiliza-

-Cantar ¿eh? Bien veamos qué podemos hacer... ¿Sabes? Estás de suerte, casualmente soy miembro de una banda-

-¿De verdad?- el oji rosa miró ilusionado al peli purpura quien se separó y estiró su brazo para que Natsu estrechara su mano

-Takechi Seiki, fundador, bajista principal y baterista ocasional, y no es por presumir pero soy muy bueno- Seiki le guiñó un ojo a Natsu a quien se le podía ver emocionado y con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

-¿Entonces cantas?-

-Pues tú júzgame- Seiki aclaró su garganta y comenzó a cantar, después de un rato se detuvo al escuchar una risilla por parte del pelirrojo, Seiki lo miró intrigado y el pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más, se echó a reír y cuando se calmó habló con Seiki

-No te ofendas Seiki-san pero eres terrible, si tocas igual que cantas eres un caso perdido- Natsu volvió a reír y Seiki le dio un golpe en el brazo

-HEY ESO FUE UN GOLPE BAJO AZUMA. No me diste la oportunidad de calentar como debía, además no sé exactamente qué canción debo cantar- el pelirrojo se calmó, llevó su dedo a su boca en señal de silencio, guiñó un ojo

-Eso aún es un secreto Seiki-san- un trueno se escuchó lejano y Natsu dejó de reír comenzando a temblar, el peli purpura se acercó y lo abrazó por los hombros

-Bueno ya que mi canto no te gustó veamos de que otra forma podemos calmarte... ¡Ya se!- Seiki respiró profundamente, le pidió a Natsu que cerrara sus ojos por un momento, el peli purpura tomó su mano y comenzó a silbar una tonada tranquila, la melodía que interpretaba Seiki ayudó a calmar a Natsu quien se dejó llevar y tomo del brazo al mayor quien se sonrojó levemente, después de un rato Seiki terminó de silbar, Natsu abrió los ojos mirando a un Seiki que le sonreía y brevemente acariciaba su rostro

-¿Mejor?- Natsu asintió sonriendo levemente sonrojado

-Sí, gracias Seiki-san-

-No agradezcas, sigamos con el trabajo. No quiero que Azuma-sama nos regañe por tardar tanto- Seiki dio unos pasos pero Natsu lo detuvo, el pelirrojo bajó su cabeza avergonzado

-Etto... Seiki-san... ¿Podrías seguir silbando? Por favor- el joven Takechi asintió suavemente y comenzó a silbar una nueva canción, tomó de la mano a Natsu y comenzó a caminar delante de él, cuando encontraron buena madera la recolectaron mientras Seiki tarareaba una canción, Natsu emocionado dijo

-Hey conozco esa canción: The non-fiction days-

-¿huh? ¿En serio la conoces?-

-Claro, es de uno de mis grupos favoritos- Natsu comenzó a cantar aquella canción, Seiki lo miraba sorprendido, los dos chicos tenían la leña suficiente y retomaron su camino, mientras caminaban iban cantando, eso hizo que el pelirrojo se sintiera mejor, el peli purpura de pronto dijo

-Woah, eso no lo esperaba... ¿Sabes Natsu-kun? Nunca creí que te gustara este tipo de música, rock, metal...-

-¿huh? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque eres demasiado lindo y tierno…- el peli purpura se sonrojo y rápidamente corrigió -Quiero decir… No eres del tipo rudo-

-Jajaja pues dicen que todos los tiernos tienen un lado rudo y todos los rudos tienen un lado tierno- Natsu le sonrió a un Seiki que se sonrojó aún más, el chico Azuma rio un poco al recordar algo

-Jajaja es curioso… Irena me dijo lo mismo cuando supo que tipo de música me gusta, ella también se sorprendió- Natsu siguió caminando y cantando, Seiki se había quedado un poco atrás, murmuro

-Irena…- al escuchar ese nombre Seiki se puso serio, incluso se le veía algo molesto, ¿Acaso sintió celos cuando escuchó ese nombre?

-Seiki-san ¿todo bien?- la voz del pelirrojo lograba sacarlo de sus pensamientos, el peli purpura sacudió su cabeza, hizo una señal de que todo estaba bien y siguió caminando. Antes de llegar con los demás, Seiki se acercó a Natsu y le preguntó

-¿Te sientes mejor Natsucchi?- el menor suspiró tranquilo

-Sí, muchas gracias Seiki-san-

-No agradezcas y por cierto tranquilo no le diré a nadie que te dan miedo las tormentas-

-Jajaja más te vale que no lo digas o sentirás mi furia- el pelirrojo le dio un golpe en el brazo al joven Takechi, luego dejó la madera que venía cargando y abrazó al peli purpura quien se quedó en shock, cuando Natsu se separó de él, solo vio como le sonreía y se iba, Seiki se quedó ahí parado por un momento, cuando reaccionó sonrió sonrojado, suspiró enamorado "Se siente bien protegerte" cuando el joven Takechi se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño "Pero qué diablos... ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Deja de jugar con fuego Seiki"

~o~o~o~o

No tardaron mucho tiempo en recolectar lo que necesitaban, todos habían entendido que esta vez el tiempo no estaba a su favor, así que rápidamente repartieron la comida, el agua y se dispusieron a descansar un rato. Se encontraban repartidos, Haruki estaba con Otoya, Chitaru y Ryu, Haruki y Otoya disfrutaban de la compañía del pequeño y recordaban cuando sus hijos eran pequeños

-Te envidio un poco Chitaru, desearía que mis hijas fueran pequeñas de nuevo... ¡AAAAAWWWW! Son tan adorables...- Haruki sacudía cariñosamente el cabello de Ryu y le daba pockys, "Aaah le diré a Isuke que tengamos otro bebé"

-Comparto la envidia de Pocky-chan, es que este pequeño león es ¡LINDISIMO! ¡AAAAWWWW! Desearía tener otro bebé- Otoya tomaba entre sus brazos a Ryu, lo abrazaba tiernamente y jugaba con él, el pequeño peli azul se dejaba querer, Chitaru lo miraba orgullosa y sonreía, mientras un pensamiento rondaba su mente "Tener otro bebé... mmm ¿Por qué no?", la pelirroja se sonrojó por esa idea.

En otro lado un poco más apartados de los demás estaban Akira y Hattori quienes conversaban hasta que éste se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba, le dio un suave codazo a Akira y le señaló con la cabeza la dirección en la que Irena venía. El castaño se puso nervioso y entró levemente en pánico

-Ahí viene Irena-san... Reacciona Akira-san- Hattori logró sacar del shock al castaño justo a tiempo, Irena los saludó y sonrió amablemente

-Hola Hattori-kun, Hola Akira-kun- el menor Hanabusar hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza como saludo, el castaño sonrió de vuelta y preguntó amable

-Hola Irena-san ¿Qué te trae por acá?-

-Lamento molestarte Akira-kun pero de nuevo este aparatejo no quiere funcionar ¿Podrías ayudarme?- la peli azul lucía algo molesta mientras le daba su reproductor de música

-Será un placer- tímidamente el heredero Hanabusa se acercó

-¿Pue-Puedo echar un vis-vistazo?-

-Adelante amigo- el castaño le dio el aparato al peli plateado quien lo observó con detenimiento

-Ohh ya veo, es un problema común de esta marca, lo solucionaron en la tercera generación pero el tuyo es una edición especial de la segunda generación... Se puede solucionar y es fácil, más para alguien como tú- el peli plateado le devolvió el aparato al castaño quien comenzó a trabajar

-Oh ¿Hattori-kun también sabe de tecnología?- Hattori se ruborizó agachando la cabeza

-No-No tanto como A-Akira-san, me-me gusta aprender co-cosas nuevas y la tecnología me llama la atención... Po-Podría decir que me gusta mucho-

-Ooh que bien ¿Y qué más le gusta a Hattori-kun?- Irena tomó la mano de Hattori para que éste continuara hablando sin temor, mientras Irena y Hattori hablaban, Akira arreglaba el reproductor de música, lo que debía arreglar no le llevaba tiempo pero tardaba para poder disfrutar más tiempo de la compañía de la peli azul, la observaba y cada vez le parecía más bonita, no podía dejar de admirarla, el castaño se integró a la conversación y pasaron unos minutos charlando hasta que Akira le devolvió el reproductor a Irena quien lo abrazó agradeciéndole

-Aaah de nuevo me has salvado Akira-kun. Eres el mejor- la oji ámbar feliz se puso sus audífonos, hizo una señal de victoria, Akira la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Irena le dio un breve beso en la mejilla, se despidió y se fue corriendo. Akira llevó una mano a su mejilla y observó a la chica irse, Hattori se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió divertido, se acercó al menor Takechi quien dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar su voz

-Te gusta Irena-san ¿verdad?- Hattori lo miró travieso, esto hizo que Akira se sonrojara, llevó su mano tras su cabeza nervioso

-¿Irena? No, no, no, claro que no- rio nervioso y Hattori lo miró con complicidad, cruzó sus brazos y arqueó una ceja, el castaño sacó el aire y asintió -Mucho... Me gusta mucho ¿Se nota?-

Hattori extendió un pañuelo frente a Akira quien lo miró sin entender, el peli plateado rio

-Para que te limpies la sangre que está a punto de salir de tu nariz-

-HEY NO ME MOLESTES- el castaño le dio un codazo suave a su amigo quien reía y le devolvía el codazo, de repente dejaron de reír al escuchar una voz

-Vamos Akira, acepta el pañuelo, lo necesitas- el castaño se sorprendió y se puso nervioso al ver que su hermano mayor bajaba de un árbol y se acercaba a él

-Se-Seiki onii-chan- el peli purpura se acercó a su hermano y despeinó su cabello

-Jajaja no entiendo por qué te asustas, soy tu hermano mayor-

-No me asuste, me sorprendí, no creí que estuvieras cerca-

-Yo siempre te cuido y vigilo Akira...- Seiki tomó el pañuelo de Hattori pasándolo suavemente por la nariz y boca de su hermano, Akira frunció el ceño y alejó al mayor quien rio devolviéndole el pañuelo a un incómodo Hattori, el peli purpura miró a su hermano -Por cierto, Irena es linda-

-Muy linda- un suspiro enamorado por parte de Akira, Seiki lo miró travieso acercándose a él

-¿Te gusta?- Akira asintió avergonzado, Seiki dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de su hermano

-Me alegra ver que mi hermanito tiene corazón- el peli purpura dio media vuelta para irse, el castaño lo detuvo y suplicante dijo

-Seiki por favor no vayas a molestarme con eso- Seiki lo miró directo a los ojos y muy serio habló

-Como te dije eres mi hermanito, mi único deber es cuidarte- Akira no comprendió el porqué de esa actitud en Seiki -Si me disculpas hermanito iré con mamá- éste se despidió de Hattori y de su hermano y se fue. Mientras Seiki caminaba comenzó a sentirse molesto "Tengo que hablar con Irena, debe entender que con mi hermano no va a jugar"

...

Todo parecía estar tranquilo, hasta que un rayo cruzó iluminando el cielo junto con un estruendoso trueno llenaron el ambiente, presagiando lo inevitable, la lluvia comenzó a caer, gotas pequeñas, el viento que soplaba suave, una llovizna que podía soportarse y daba la señal para que comenzaran a buscar refugio

-Perdimos tiempo valioso. VAMONOS, LA TORMENTA NO TARDARÁ EN DESATARSE- tomando las cosas caminaron con rumbo desconocido, solo buscando un lugar donde resguardarse de pronto un nuevo relámpago iluminó el cielo y sin más las gotas, más grandes y tupidas, comenzaron a caer sin piedad, la tormenta había llegado, era una lluvia torrencial, relámpagos, truenos, el aire que soplaba fuerte, el agua que parecía no terminar nunca caía de forma descomunal, la furia de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor

-RAPIDO CORRAN- Tokaku junto con Chitaru y Haruki lideraban al grupo, todos corrían para resguardarse de la tempestad, buscaban ansiosos algún buen lugar para esperar a que la tormenta pasara pero era inútil, no había ningún lugar seguro, de pronto Ryu se detuvo y señaló hacia su derecha, habían distintos "refugios" donde podían resguardarse: pequeñas cuevas esparcidas por el terreno

-POR ALLÁ- los dos Namatame indicaron hacia donde debían ir, empapados corrieron al lugar más cercano. Quedaron separados, en una parte estaban Kouko, Irena y Natsu, en otra, Tokaku, Chitaru y Ryu junto a Banba, Hattori y Hikari, más lejos Haruki, Haruka y Sakura, al igual que Otoya, Seiki y Akira que estaban en otra cueva

-Demonios, malditas tormentas son tan-

-¿Inesperadas?-

-¿Inapropiadas?-

-Son terribles. Apenas y logramos escapar-

Llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que una tormenta eléctrica comenzara, en cuestión de minutos la lluvia no era lo único que caía, esto hizo que los Azuma se preocuparan de más "Maldición", Natsu temblaba de miedo, respiraba agitado y cubría con sus manos sus orejas, hablaba para sí mismo repitiendo una y otra vez "Es solo una tormenta, estarás bien, pronto pasará", Irena no soportó verlo así y lo abrazó susurrándole -No temas- Natsu se aferró a ella, débilmente comenzó a cantar, Irena acarició su espalda y se puso a cantar también, una suave melodía para tranquilizarlo, la dulce y bella voz de la joven Shutou estaba logrando el efecto que el pelirrojo necesitaba. Mientras eso pasaba Tokaku se desesperaba por la situación

-No puedo dejarlo así- Tokaku se asomó un poco para ver y planear como salir, Chitaru intentó detenerla tomándola del brazo

-Es muy peligroso Azuma- la peli azul volteó a ver a la pelirroja, quitó su mano y dijo decidida

-Es mi hijo, Namatame. Mi lugar es con él- y sin más corrió a donde estaba Natsu, el pelirrojo se separó un poco de Irena solo para ver como su peli azul corría hacia donde él estaba, desesperado salió de su refugio

-PAPÁ NO, ES MUY PELIGROSO- Tokaku no hizo caso y de la manera más veloz llegó hasta donde estaba su pelirrojo quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, Kouko e Irena metieron a la cueva a los Azuma quienes empapados y goteando se sonrieron y abrazaron

-¿Por qué lo hiciste papá? Fue muy arriesgado- la mujer sonrió acariciando suavemente el rostro del chico

-No podía dejarte Natsu, yo voy a protegerte siempre-

-Natsu-san está bien. Mi Irena lo ayudó a tranquilizarse- Kouko e Irena miraban la escena, la peli negra habló haciendo que su hija se sonrojara levemente, Tokaku volteó hacia la chica peli azul y agradeció inclinando su cabeza suavemente

-Gracias Irena-

-No agradezca Azuma-sama. Natsu es mi hermano y yo tampoco voy a dejar que nada malo le pase- la joven Shutou le sonrió con confianza a ambos Azuma, el pelirrojo se separó de Tokaku, tomó la mano de Irena y depositó un suave beso en ella, Irena acarició su rostro y lo abrazó. Tokaku y Kouko se quedaron sorprendidas de ver esa actitud en sus hijos, intercambiaron miradas y levantaron los hombros, ninguna de las dos sabía que hacer o que era lo que estaba pasando. Los chicos después de un rato de estar abrazados se separaron al escuchar que sus madres aclaraban sus gargantas, las vieron y se rieron al verlas un tanto incomodas, los jóvenes decidieron solo tomarse de las manos. Un nuevo y estruendoso trueno, Irena sintió como Natsu apretaba su agarre y temblaba, el pelirrojo volteó y preguntó avergonzado

-Hermanita ¿Podrías cantar para mí? Tienes una hermosa voz- la peli azul se sonrojó y comenzó a interpretar una suave melodía que logró tranquilizar a Natsu y relajar a Kouko y Tokaku.

Después de ver que Tokaku no había sufrido ningún daño, Banba y Chitaru se quedaron más tranquilas

-A-Azuma-san siempre es así de impulsiva. ¿Ci-Cierto Na-Namatame-san?- la pelirroja asintió suavemente y luego volteó a ver a Ryu, Hikari y Hattori

-Por los hijos se hace hasta lo imposible ¿O me equivoco?- la peli plateada negó con la cabeza y miró en la misma dirección que Chitaru

-E-Espero que esto pase pro-pronto-

-Yo también- los mellizos jugaban con Ryu mientras Chitaru y Banba hablaban, de pronto una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente y la oji amatista tembló de frío, se abrazó a sí misma para darse un poco de calor, Chitaru miró esto y se quitó la chaqueta que la cubría poniéndola sobre los hombros de la peli plateada quien se sorprendió por este gesto, miró a Chitaru quien le sonreía amable y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nerviosa habló

-Gra-Gracias Na-Namatame-san

-No agradezcas Banba-san. La necesitas más que yo- de nuevo esa sonrisa amable y el sonrojo se hacía más evidente, Banba agachó su cabeza ocultando su rostro, aspiró el aroma de la chaqueta y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en ella, sacudió su cabeza, miró de nuevo a la pelirroja quien miraba al frente perdida en sus pensamientos

"Namatame-san es muy amable"

"_Es todo un príncipe_"

"¿huh? ¿Te sonrojaste Shinya?"

"_Cla-Claro que no... Tú fuiste quien se sonrojó_"

De la manera más tranquila que pudo Haruki se llevó un pocky a la boca, suspiró resignada "Esto se veía venir. Apenas y escapamos" le dio un pocky a cada una de sus hijas quienes lo comían impacientes, Haruka le quitó la caja de pockys a Haruki

-¡Oh genial 3! Solo nos faltaba esto, este día no podría ser mejor 3- la pelirroja comía un pocky tras otro un poco ansiosa hasta que Sakura le quitó la caja, Sakura sacó tres pockys, cerró su mano y los colocó entre sus dedos, los comía despacio

-Deja tu pesimismo ¿quieres hermanita?- Haruka miró desafiante a su hermana y le arrebató la caja, Sakura le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad y quitándole de nuevo los pockys, las dos peleaban por la cajita, Haruki las miró divertidas "Aaah ustedes no van a cambiar nunca. Bien será mejor que termine esto pronto" suspiró y se puso en medio de ellas separándolas quitándoles la cajita de pockys

-Por favor no comiencen a pelear... Además estos son míos- Haruki sacó otro pocky

-PERO PAPÁ 3- la pelirroja hizo un puchero intentando alcanzar la caja de pockys ante la mirada divertida de Haruki quien jugaba con su hija, Sakura se hizo a un lado resignada, miró que aún le quedaba un pocky y lo llevó a su boca

-Hazle caso a papá Haruka y guarda silencio- la pelirroja dejó de jugar con Haruki y fue con la peli rosa, se puso frente a ella, cruzándose de brazos preguntó con ironía

-Sakura y ¿Por qué crees que voy a hacerte caso? 3- la mencionada chica tomó la misma actitud que su hermana y la encaró

-Porque soy tu hermana mayor, por eso-

-Ja 3 eso no significa nada 3- Haruka se acercó a Sakura y mirándola desafiante le quitó su pocky y rápidamente fue a esconderse tras Haruki quien llevó una mano a su rostro, detuvo a sus hijas que comenzaban a corretearse alrededor de ella, ya no peleaban ahora estaban jugando, Haruki sonrió al ver eso, rápidamente logró separarlas

-¡Basta ya! Diablos ¿Cómo es que mamá logra controlarlas?- las dos chicas se rieron, Sakura la miró y levantó los hombros con confianza

-Fácil, usa algo llamado castigo-

-Mmm ¿Castigo eh?- Haruka le dio un codazo a su hermana quien solo se quejó

-Eres una tonta Sakura 3 Tu honestidad terminará contigo-

-Jajaja deberían ver sus caras... Aunque Sakura tiene razón, creo que les hace falta disciplina... Mmmm... ¿Qué haría mamá en esta situación?- Haruki las miró divertida, las dos Sagae comenzaron a suplicar al saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de papá

-PAPÁ NO-

-Papá sí. Su castigo será que yo me quede con esta caja de pockys solo para mi- Haruki tomó un pocky y lo llevó a su boca, dio media vuelta y se alejó, las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas y asintieron decididas

-POR LOS POCKYS- las dos chicas saltaron encima de Haruki

-HEY ESTO ES INJUSTO, SON DOS CONTRA UNO- jugaron por un rato ignorando la tormenta que pasaba afuera de donde ellas estaban, risas y juego, las Sagae decidieron darse un pequeño momento de distracción. La "pelea contra papá" terminó como siempre: Sakura y Haruka ganaron y Haruki resignada les entregaba los pockys, tomaron uno y lo comieron, Haruki llevó sus manos tras su cabeza

-Jajaja esta es la parte donde mamá llega, nos quita los pockys y nos castiga- las tres poco a poco apagaron su risa, suspiraron tristes, Sakura y Haruka se acomodaron cada una en un hombro de Haruki quien se acomodó para abrazarlas, Sakura habló triste

-Papá... ¿Cómo crees que está mamá?- la pelirroja depositó un beso en la cabeza de su hija

-Ella es muy fuerte y valiente. No se dejará vencer tan fácil. Les garantizo que ella está bien-

-Quiero a mamá a nuestro lado 3- Haruki acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Haruka dándole un beso en su cabeza

-Yo también princesa, por eso no debemos dejar que nada nos derrote ¿De acuerdo?-

Un poco más alejados de los demás estaban los Takechi, Seiki miraba todo el caos que había afuera, suspiró y habló en voz alta

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una lluvia y una tormenta?- Otoya lo miró sorprendida y se acercó a él

-Ara Seiki-kun ¿no me digas que comenzarás con tus reflexiones profundas?- la peli purpura le dio un golpecito en el brazo a su hijo y guiñó su ojo, el joven le sonrió y levantó los hombros, luego sintió como Akira lo despeinaba y se ponía junto a su madre

-Así como lo ves de tonto, Seiki puede ser muy complejo y complicado ma-

-HEY- Seiki le mostró la lengua a Akira quien rio divertido, Otoya los miró y luego miró al frente, sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte, suspiró, cruzándose de brazos habló seria, logrando que Seiki y Akira la escucharan atentos

-La tormenta, la tempestad, la furia, el caos, todos son iguales, te llevan a una destrucción... La lluvia permite limpiar, purificar, llevando así a desaparecer o aplacar lo que la tormenta ha causado... Me parece que la diferencia sería esa-

-¿Y yo soy el profundo?- el peli purpura dio un ligero codazo en el brazo de su madre guiñándole el ojo, ambos peli purpura se sonrieron

-Se le dice madurez hijo- Otoya sacudió el cabello de su heredero, miró una última vez hacia la tormenta, sintió una opresión en su pecho "De nuevo esta maldita sensación, es como si todo predijera que pasará algo malo... Será mejor no pensar en eso" suspiró y se alejó. Los dos jóvenes siguieron a su madre quien estaba sentada, se sentaron al frente de ella y vieron cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, Otoya habló intentando no reír

-¿Recuerdan cuando eran pequeños y se escaparon para jugar en los charcos?- Seiki y Akira intercambiaron miradas cómplices y rieron, el peli purpura sonriendo habló

-Jajaja como olvidarlo. Akira tenía 5 años y yo tenía 7... Teníamos muchas ganas de salir a jugar bajo la lluvia- el castaño interrumpió continuando con la historia

-Mamá y tú nos habían prometido que saldríamos una vez que la lluvia terminara pero eso parecía nunca llegar y nosotros ya estábamos ansiosos por jugar- Seiki tomó la palabra

-La lluvia se prolongó toda la noche, resignados fuimos a dormir pero a la mañana siguiente despertamos muy temprano y miramos que ya no llovía entonces tomamos nuestras cosas y sin hacer ruido salimos a jugar- el peli purpura abrazó por los hombros a su hermano despeinándolo, el castaño se separó dándole un ligero codazo y lo señaló

-Así es, este tonto me convenció de irnos sin decirles nada. No fuimos muy lejos. Todo era diversión hasta que la lluvia cayó de nuevo- Akira y Seiki rieron al recordar, Otoya sonrió y continuó

-Cuando despertamos nos alarmamos al no encontrarlos en casa. Comenzamos a buscar en todas partes hasta que descubrimos que no estaban ni sus botas para agua, ni sus chamarras, ni sus mochilas, cuando vimos eso su mamá se enojó mucho y yo comencé a reír, Shiena me gritó "TENÍAN QUE SER COMO TU", me lanzó mi ropa, un paraguas, me gritó una vez más y entonces me mandó a buscarlos- los tres no pudieron contener más su risa, después de un rato, Seiki continuó

-Y lo mejor fue que cuando nos encontraste te pusiste a jugar con nosotros-

-Después de un rato, mamá nos encontró, se molestó contigo y nos regañaron a los tres- Akira puso sus manos sobre su estómago que dolía por la risa, Otoya intentó controlar su risa

-Sí, pero después de convencerla, ella nos siguió y caminamos bajo la lluvia un largo rato... Y luego todavía nos atrevimos a comer helado-

-Y la única que enfermó fue mamá- los tres se abrazaron mientras las risas llegaban a su punto máximo, después de un rato se fueron apagando hasta que quedaron en silencio, suspiraron tristes, Seiki miró hacia afuera

-La extraño- Otoya abrazó a sus hijos y besó sus frentes, tiernamente les susurró

-Pronto estaremos con ella, se los prometo- como si fuera un niño pequeño, Akira preguntó

-Tú no vas a dejarnos ¿verdad mamá?- la mujer oji turquesa sintió una opresión en su pecho, sonrió lo mejor que pudo y en respuesta besó la mejilla de su hijo

-Nunca los dejaré-

...

Después de un largo, muy largo rato, la tormenta se calmó, el viento ya no soplaba fuerte y los relámpagos y truenos habían parado, era una simple y ligera lluvia. Al ver tanta calma Chitaru se asomó, esbozó una sonrisa y tomó de la mano a Ryu señalándole hacia afuera, el niño sonrió y asintió, ambos Namatame salieron de donde estaban y comenzaron a jugar bajo la lluvia. Banba los miró preocupada

-¿Pero qué están haciendo?- Chitaru pasó una mano por su cabello para retirar un poco de agua, sonrió y con confianza dijo

-Jajaja ¿Qué les preocupa? Esta es una pequeña llovizna-

-Es solo agua- Ryu los llamó con sus manos invitándolos a salir. Banba se cruzó de brazos y puso esa sonrisa traviesa característica de Shinya quien volteó a ver a Hikari y Hattori

-Los príncipes tienen razón ¿Qué dicen?-

-Yo digo que amo el agua y que ya me aburrí de estar aquí- la chica Hanabusa tomó la misma pose de Shinya y chocaron sus puños, voltearon a ver a Hattori quien sonrió suavemente

-Si está bien con ustedes, está bien conmigo. Vayamos- salieron corriendo y se deslizaron por un pequeño riachuelo que se había formado en el suelo

Las risas y gritos de ambas familias no podían pasar desapercibidos, Haruki se asomó para ver lo que pasaba, una sonrisa de lado en su rostro al tiempo que salía de su escondite

-Por lo que veo la tormenta ya se terminó y parece que se la están pasando bien- miraba en dirección de donde estaban los demás, llevó sus manos tras la cabeza y llamó a sus hijas -Jajaja ¿Recuerdan cuando salíamos a jugar?- Sakura salió corriendo y se colocó a un lado de papá, sintiendo las gotas cayendo sobre ella

-Era genial... En realidad, aún es genial, aún me gusta-

-Admito que me gusta la lluvia 3- la voz de Haruka sorprendió a Haruki y Sakura, la menor las miró extrañada -¿Qué?- su hermana y papá sacudieron sus manos mientras negaban con la cabeza. Haruki sonrió traviesa y señalando con su cabeza preguntó entusiasmada

-¿Vamos?- las dos chicas Sagae asintieron y corrieron hasta donde estaban los demás

El bullicio era cada vez más notorio, Natsu e Irena miraban divertidos y estaban ansiosos por salir, solo esperaban que sus madres no tuvieran inconveniente

-Oh hermanito, parece que se la están pasando muy bien. Ya quiero salir de aquí- Irena ansiosa tomaba del brazo al pelirrojo y lo movía emocionada

-Yo también hermanita pero debemos esperar ordenes- Natsu se puso derecho e hizo un saludo militar, los dos jóvenes rieron

-A propósito Natsu-kun. La lluvia no te da miedo ¿o sí?- Natsu se sonrojó avergonzado y aclaró su garganta

-Por favor no vayas a molestarme con eso. Ya es muy vergonzoso que sepan que me dan miedo las tormentas-

-¿Por qué hablaste en plural?- el pelirrojo se puso nervioso ante la mirada de Irena, busco la forma de zafarse de una conversación incomoda

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no tengo problema con las lluvias, cuando son ligeras incluso se pueden disfrutar como la de ahora-

Tokaku y Kouko miraban hacia afuera, todo era mucho más tranquilo que hace rato, esta lluvia no representaba ni un problema ni un peligro. Esto las tranquilizaba de alguna forma.

-¿Qué dices Azuma? ¿Será seguro salir?- la peli azul asintió y fue con Natsu interrumpiendo su conversación puso su mano sobre su hombro, Natsu volteó y la miró curioso

-Papá...- la peli azul le dio una leve sonrisa y con la cabeza señaló hacia afuera

-Corre, sabes que quieres hacerlo- la sonrisa de Natsu se dibujó grande en su rostro, asintió y tomó de la mano a Irena quien lo detuvo suavemente

-¿Qué ocurre Irena-chan?- la chica no pudo decir algo ya que la voz de su madre la interrumpió

-¿Y usted qué está esperando señorita? Como si obedeciera mis órdenes- Kouko le guiñó un ojo a Irena sonriéndole tranquila -Diviértete- la peli azul sonrió, abrazó a la peli negra dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo con Natsu. Tokaku se acercó y miró como se alejaban, sin mirarse Kouko preguntó

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí solo mirando?- Tokaku la miró, esbozó un "JA" y caminó fuera del refugio improvisado

-Eso creí... Eres sobreprotectora Azuma... Igual que yo- Kouko sacó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones para aspirar profundamente el aroma a tierra mojada que la relajaba, caminó hacia los demás

Los Takechi escucharon los ruidos del exterior, gritos, risas, splash, esos sonidos no pertenecían a una tormenta, pertenecían a los juegos bajo la lluvia que tanto les gustaban, salieron de su refugio, solo sintieron la llovizna que caía, sonrieron e intercambiaron miradas

-Seguro están pensando lo mismo que yo- Akira se dirigió a los dos peli purpura, Otoya hizo un ligero puchero

-Todos se divierten menos nosotros-

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-

-A LA CARGA- los tres gritaron al unísono y corrieron lo más rápido hasta donde estaban los demás

La llovizna: suave. La isla: tranquila. Todo el ambiente daba la oportunidad de pasar un rato de distracción. Tokaku estaba sentada sobre unas rocas, miraba como los demás se divertían, en especial su hijo, sonrió por un momento, luego suspiró y se puso seria, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos

-Espero que esto no nos quite mucho tiempo- Kouko estaba a su lado, suspiró cansada, le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, Tokaku la miró extrañada, la peli negra miró al frente

-Venga no seas tan estricta. Ellos necesitan este rato de esparcimiento, démosle un poco de ocio para que olviden por un rato el por qué están aquí. Lo merecen, lo merecemos...-

-Creo que tienes razón- la peli azul suspiró para relajarse, miraba a su Natsu y sonrió, asintió y decidió ir con él. Volteó a ver a Kouko quien se abrazaba a sí misma para no sentir tanto frío, la peli azul la tomó del brazo y la colocó en donde ella estaba, Kouko la miraba extrañada, luego se sorprendió aún más de la actitud de Tokaku quien tomó sus lentes y los limpió con un pañuelo que tenía, los colocó suavemente en su rostro de nuevo

-Aquí estarás mejor, donde estabas había una corriente de aire. Espero que tus anteojos hayan quedado limpios- Kouko parpadeó un par de veces, miró a Tokaku y por alguna extraña razón ligeramente se ruborizó, la peli negra solo asintió y bajó la mirada

-Gracias Azuma-san... Creo que iré con mi Irena-

-Pues yo también iré con Natsu... Si quieres...- Tokaku ayudó a Kouko a bajar de esas rocas, la tomó de la cintura y suavemente la cargó, ambas miradas azules se cruzaron por un instante, instante que bastó para que Kouko se sintiera ligeramente nerviosa. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar con sus hijos "Vaya eso fue... raro"

Los jóvenes herederos jugaban, se sentían tan libres, tan felices, tan bien que deseaban que su diversión no terminara. Saltaban en los charcos, se deslizaban por los "caminos de agua" que se habían formado, se tiraban para sentir el agua, daban de vueltas y se mojaban entre ellos; incluso se divertían viendo a sus madres siendo participes de esa diversión

-Jajaja alguien puede explicarme por qué estamos haciendo esto- Irena se dejó caer en la hierba mojada y aspiró el aroma de la tierra mojada, Ryu hizo lo mismo y respondió inocentemente

-Pues... Ya estamos empapados. Un poco más de agua no hará daño-

-Hey Natsucchi ¿Aún tienes miedo?- Seiki se acercó por la espalda a Natsu para asustarlo, el pelirrojo dio un pequeño brinco, dio vuelta para ver al peli purpura, sonriéndole negó con la cabeza, levantó sus brazos

-Las lluvias son mejores que las tormentas... Disfrutemos- el pelirrojo sacudió el cabello de Seiki y salió corriendo

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR AZUMA- el peli purpura rio y fue tras el chico Azuma

-Hey princesas tengan cuidado- Haruki aprovechó que sus hijas estaban bajo un árbol para gastarles una broma, la pelirroja sacudió el árbol para que cayera toda el agua que había en él

-¡PAPÁ!- las dos chicas Sagae chillaron al sentir el agua que caía sobre ellas, Haruki reía, las chicas intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, gritaron

-¡ACABEMOS CON PAPÁ!-

Haruki corrió para escapar sin darse cuenta chocó con Chitaru e inevitablemente cayeron, Haruki quedó encima de Chitaru, al darse cuenta de la posición y la cercanía en la que estaban Haruki se sonrojó, iba a decir algo y quitarse pero en un movimiento ágil y veloz Chitaru la atrajo hacia ella abrazándola y dio una vuelta rápida cambiando posiciones, la pelirroja Sagae se sonrojó mucho más por la acción de su compañera, de repente una gran rama cayó justo al lado de ellas Haruki comprendió el por qué Chitaru había hecho eso y se sintió un poco aliviada, Chitaru se levantó un poco y mirando directo a los ojos cobre preguntó amablemente

-Haruki-san ¿te encuentras bien?- Haruki seguía impactada por todo y tener a Chitaru así de cerca no ayudaba así que solo asintió, la pelirroja Namatame se puso de pie ayudando a Haruki quien nerviosa habló

-Gra-Gracias Chitaru-

-Debemos tener cuidado, un accidente como esos puede llegar a ser fatal- Chitaru le sonrió amable a Haruki quien se sonrojó de nuevo, llevó sus manos tras su cabeza y rio nerviosa

-Debemos tenerlo... Buenos reflejos por cierto- la oji rubí asintió, Haruki le ofreció un pocky a Chitaru quien lo aceptó, escuchó la voz de Ryu que la llamaba y se fue dejando a Haruki con una extraña sensación "Woah ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amable? Diablos, Chitaru es tan... es tan..." sacudió su cabeza para no pensar más en eso, respiró profundamente "Si Isuke me hubiera visto seguro me mata"

-Papá ¿Estás bien? Vimos como chocaste con Namatame-sama y luego como cayó esa rama- Sakura y Haruka llegaron con Haruki preocupadas por lo que había ocurrido, la pelirroja levantó su pulgar para indicar que estaba bien

-Descuiden papá está bien- Haruka se puso frente a ella y la abrazó guiñándole el ojo a su hermana quien se puso detrás de su papá

-Qué bien 3 Así podremos hacerte pagar-

-¡¿QUÉ!? NO, ALTO, AAAAAHHH- las dos chicas habían acorralado a Haruki para no darle oportunidad de escapar, la pelirroja suplicaba entre risas -ESTO NO ES JUSTO-

Por otra parte, Hikari y Hattori jugaban al escondite, Shinya debía ir a buscarlos, iba de un lado a otro pero no lograba encontrarlos "Vaya estos niños son buenos", miró a un lado y le pareció ver un destello de plateado detrás de una roca, corrió hacía ese lugar pero el terreno estaba algo lodoso por lo que resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer pero Otoya la atrapó impidiendo eso

-Woah más cuidado Banba-chan- la intensidad de esos ojos turquesa pusieron nerviosa a Shinya quien le dio paso a Mahiru quien se apanicó peor, la oji amatista completamente sonrojada comenzó a temblar nerviosa y se incorporó rápidamente alejándose de Otoya a quien decidió ya no mirar

-GRA-GRA-GRA-GRACIAS TA-TA-TAKECHI SA-SAN- Mahiru bajó la cabeza y dio media vuelta, Otoya preocupada puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera

-¿huh? ¿Estás bien?- Mahiru brincó y comenzó a caminar rápido para alejarse de la peli purpura

-SISISISI N-NO TE-TE PROCUPES. DEBO IRME, GRA-GRACIAS DE NUEVO- Otoya miró como se alejaba la peli plateada, parpadeó un par de veces y levantó los hombros sin entender la extraña actitud que había tomado Banba -Vaya eso fue raro...-

"_Primero Chitaru y ahora Otoya ¿Qué diablos nos está pasando?_"

"No-no lo sé"

"_Bueno, sigamos buscando a los niños_"

"Y pensemos en otra cosa"

…

Después de un largo rato Tokaku se paralizó tensándose

-¿Qué ocu...?-

-Shh- haciendo una seña para que guardaran silencio, Tokaku cerró los ojos para agudizar sus sentidos, las demás imitaron su gesto, abrieron los ojos asustadas y rápidamente gritaron

-¡OCULTENSE!-

Después de eso se escucharon varias detonaciones, apenas lograron resguardarse, humo y polvo se hicieron presentes

-¿ESTÁN BIEN?- las cabezas de familia levantaron los pulgares en señal de que no había problema, tosían por la falta de aire limpio, movían sus manos para alejar todo ese humo, después de las detonaciones se escucharon helicópteros que se acercaba más y más

-RAPIDO, AL CENTRO TODOS JUNTOS Y NO SE SEPAREN. POSICIONES-

Formaron un círculo, al centro estaban todos los jóvenes herederos, nerviosos y temerosos solo esperando lo que el destino les deparaba, todo había pasado tan rápido que seguían sin comprender cuál sería su suerte. Aquel breve momento de diversión se opacó cuando esas granadas estallaron, la lluvia seguía cayendo anunciando el desastre que se aproximaba. Las seis mujeres se pusieron al frente de sus hijos sin dejar la posición circular que habían tomado, cada una de ellas estaba lista para la batalla. Sintieron el fuerte viento que provocaban las hélices de los helicópteros que sobrevolaban sobre ellas. La hora había llegado.

-Tranquilos...- la firme pero suave voz de Chitaru trataba de darle fuerza a los jóvenes

-No olviden lo que han aprendido...- Haruki acomodaba una vez más sus guantes de pelea

-Nosotras estamos aquí...- Otoya respiró profundamente alistándose

-_Y no los vamos a dejar..._\- Shinya dio una rápida mirada a todos los herederos

-Vamos a salir de esta...- Kouko observaba todo el terreno ideando un plan

-Será difícil pero no imposible... Prevenidos- Tokaku con la entereza que la caracterizaba dijo para darles confianza a los jóvenes

De uno de esos helicópteros se escuchó una risa maniática, una carcajada fuerte, luego un grito furioso

-ESTE SERÁ SU FIN ¡MALDITAS!- de inmediato Yashiro, el jefe de los mercenarios, aparecía, señalando con mucha seguridad hacia el grupo. Sus ojos furiosos estaban decidido a terminar con eso.

-Estás muy seguro de eso idiota- Haruki lo miró retadora

-VOY A ACABAR CON USTEDES ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA- Yashiro furioso miró con odio a cada una de ellas y luego miró con desprecio a los jóvenes

-Ja, ¿Acaso lo harás tu solo?- el corpulento hombre sonrió de lado, dio un silbido y de los helicópteros comenzaron a descender su equipo de mercenarios. Los doblaban en número, era una batalla en desventaja.

-Que inicie la fiesta- el jefe dio una señal y los mercenarios comenzaron el ataque

-VENGAN YA PERROS-

La batalla daba comienzo, el trabajo en equipo era esencial para lograr la victoria, eso lo sabían muy bien. Los mercenarios estaban sorprendidos del nivel y la capacidad que tenían esas mujeres "Estas mujeres no son de este mundo". Con gran agilidad Tokaku lograba desarmar a sus oponentes

-Yo te cubro papá- dejándolos fuera de combate con la ayuda de Natsu

-_A mi señal me ayudan a levantar esto...-_ un grupo de mercenarios se acercaba a toda velocidad, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca dio la señal -YA- Shinya con un solo golpe de su enorme mazo terminaba con cuatro sujetos, gracias a la ayuda de Hattori y Hikari. Shinya levantó su mano -Denme esos cinco-

-Cuidado mamá Shinya- Hattori metía una patada para terminar de knockear a un sujeto, la peli plateada sacudió su cabello cariñosamente y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación

-Ahí vienen de nuevo-

-Como lo practicamos... La ventaja es que ellos no son tan buenos como yo así que tienen una oportunidad- Otoya sonrió confiada a sus hijos mientras giraba sus tijeras, los dos chicos asintieron, Seiki sacó su navaja y miró a Akira quien también tenía una

-Yo izquierda y tu derecha hermanito- el castaño asintió

-Recuerden solo deben desarmar, yo hago el resto- Seiki miró divertido a su madre

-¿Y dejarte toda la diversión ma?- el peli purpura negó con la cabeza, Otoya lo miró sorprendida y sonrió

-Veamos de que estás hecho hijo- un grupo de hombres armados se acercó a los Takechi, Otoya en movimientos en extremo rápidos lograba no solo desarmar a sus contrincantes sino que también los dejaba fuera de combate, Otoya se controlaba en cada corte que hacía "Resiste, resiste". Seiki provocaba a su contrincante, una vez que lo tenía cerca daba un golpe al costado y luego un rodillazo al estómago, una vez en el suelo pateaba el arma lejos y con un golpe directo al rostro dejaba fuera de combate al otro. Otoya lo miró sorprendida al ver que el chico no había hecho nada con la navaja, Seiki rio

-Solo es para amenazar. No pienso usarla... Aún- los dos peli purpura escucharon unos quejidos y miraron a Akira sorprendidos por los golpes rápidos y certeros que daba el castaño quien había logrado acabar con un mercenario

-¿Qué? No soy tan débil como creen- Otoya felicitó a Akira y a Seiki, de pronto tomó ambas navajas y las lanzó a los lados, se escucharon unos gritos de dolor, escondidos estaban unos mercenarios que salieron gritando de dolor por tener las navajas enterradas en sus manos, Seiki y Akira rápidamente corrieron lanzando una patada dejándolos en el piso

-Quita el seguro y lanza ¿de acuerdo?- Irena asintió, tomó una granada y con seguridad la lanzó dando en el objetivo

-Muy bien ahora toma esto, se están acercando- las pequeñas bombas estallaron sacando mucho humo esto hizo que los hombres no pudieran ver nada y se sintieran ahogados, Kouko e Irena salieron de donde estaban, la peli negra dio un codazo en la mandíbula de un tipo derribándolo, luego tomó el arma de otro y dándole un golpe en la nuca lo dejaba fuera, de repente escuchó un golpe seco y un quejido, cuando el humo se dispersó un poco miró que Irena sometía a un sujeto hasta dejarlo inconsciente mientras otro estaba tirado a su lado

-Wow- Irena sonrió divertida y sacudió sus manos

-Okasa insistió en lecciones de defensa personal... y a veces hay peleas en la escuela- Kouko se cruzó de brazos y miró seria a su hija

-Después me explicas eso, ahora coloca esto aquí y cuando te de la señal lo detonamos-

-Woah eso estuvo cerca- Chitaru acomodaba a Ryu quien estaba sobre sus hombros, el pequeño ayudaba a la pelirroja avisándole sobre quien se acercaba y por donde, él era "el ojo en el cielo" de Chitaru

-Allí viene uno papi- el peli azul le indicaba a Chitaru que diera media vuelta, al hacerlo Ryu dio una patada en la quijada del mercenario para que de inmediato Chitaru le diera un golpe con el mango de su katana y derribarlo, Chitaru sonrió

-Lo estás haciendo bien campeón. No te sueltes- Ryu abrazó brevemente la cabeza de Chitaru y siguió vigilando y combatiendo

-A tu derecha- Haruka ágilmente esquivaba el ataque de un mercenario, tomándolo por la espalda lo lanzaba a un lado para que chocara contra una roca

-Atrás- Sakura tomaba al sujeto por el cuello doblegándolo, una vez así le sacaba el aire con un rodillazo en el estómago y con la parte dura de la cuchilla golpeaba su cabeza para dejarlo tumbado. Haruki luchaba con un tipo más alto que ella, se había subido en él para llegar a su cuello y asfixiarlo, el tipo la tenía contra un árbol forcejeando para que le soltara y pudiera respirar, el tipo no pudo con la gran fuerza de la pelirroja y se dio por vencido, cayó como un costal, Haruki se acomodó los guantes de pelea y pateó el costado del tipo, fue con sus hijas para ayudarles

-Eso es... ¡WOW! Si mamá las viera estaría orgullosa- dijo Haruki una vez que habían terminado, las chicas se sintieron bien con esas palabras

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, yo estoy aún más orgullosa de ustedes... Bueno dejemos el discurso para después, ahí vienen más-

La lluvia que no dejaba de caer. Tierra mojada y sangre, dos aromas que se combinaban de una forma casi única. Yashiro observaba incrédulo y desconcertado, seguro de que sus hombres podrían con el trabajo no se había metido en la pelea -SON UNOS IMBÉCILES- vocifero. Quitándose el saco, remangó su camisa y arrancó su corbata, puso una rodilla en el suelo, dio un golpe y gritó furioso. Tokaku era quien estaba más cerca de Yashiro, dejó inconsciente a uno de sus mercenarios empujándolo lejos, lo miró retadora y gritó

-DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO. ACABAMOS CON ELLOS AHORA SIGUES TÚ- la peli azul lo señaló con una de sus cuchillas, el jefe alzó la mirada

-NO. ME NIEGO A PERDER- se levantó y corrió para embestir

-Déjame esto a mi Natsu- Tokaku se puso en posición, el pelirrojo preocupado fue con ella

-Pero papá...-

-OBEDECE- los fríos ojos azules miraron con seriedad al pelirrojo quien asintió y dándose cuenta que un tipo iba directo a ellos fue a pelear contra él "Tú puedes papá". Tokaku pudo evitar el ataque de Yashiro, usando la fuerza del mercenario logró hacer que cayera. La caída fue estruendosa haciendo que Chitaru, Shinya, Haruki, Kouko y Otoya se alarmaran y fueran con Tokaku. Kouko dio la siguiente orden a los jóvenes

-Ustedes encárguense de los que hacen falta. Nosotras vamos con el jefe-

Poco a poco los herederos se iban desenvolviendo más en la pelea. Intercambios de golpes, atacar, defender, el breve entrenamiento que habían recibido desde que estaban en ese lugar daba buenos resultados, sin siquiera hablarlo, todos trabajaban en equipo. Hattori y Ryu estaban con Irena, lanzaban las bombas de humo y hacían explotar algunas otras esto permitía que Seiki, Hikari y Sakura pelearan contra los tipos mientras estaban aturdidos. Por otra parte Natsu, Akira y Haruka luchaban contra otro grupo que los doblaba en número

-CUIDADO HARUKA- el pelirrojo derribaba a un hombre que iba a atacar por la espalda a la chica y estaba detenía el golpe que iba directo al costado de Akira. Los tres intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron satisfechos

De reojo Seiki miró como peleaban su hermano, Natsu y Haruka, al ver la situación el peli purpura corrió rápidamente para ayudar a Natsu defendiéndolo de un sujeto que lo iba a atacar por la espalda, Haruka miró que los mellizos tenían problemas y veloz fue a su lado, poniéndose frente a ellos deteniendo el ataque de un tipo, Akira hizo lo mismo que Haruka solo que él defendió a los mellizos por la espalda, derribando a un mercenario. Seiki, Akira y Haruka actuaron por un impulso sin entender por qué lo hacían, no estaba del todo claro el por qué es que habían defendido a Natsu, Hikari y Hattori, sacudieron su cabeza y se concentraron en la pelea sin darle mayor importancia. Los jóvenes habían logrado terminar con los mercenarios que habían quedado, corrieron hacia sus madres. Se detuvieron impresionados al ver la batalla que estaban librando con Yashiro

-Ríndete imbécil. No eres rival para nosotras-

-NO, NO PUEDO PERDER DE NUEVO-

Las seis mujeres respiraban agitadas, comenzaban a desesperar un poco por no poder acabar con Yashiro. Ellas daban un golpe y él regresaba dos, Yashiro era muy fuerte, no podían derribarlo. Tokaku lanzó una cuchilla para distraerlo y hacer que Haruki lo atacara pero el hombre ágilmente esquivó ambos ataques mandando al suelo de un golpe a la pelirroja quien se incorporó rápidamente, Shinya trató de darle un golpe con su mazo pero Yashiro logró detenerlo comenzando a forcejear con la peli plateada, esto fue aprovechado por Chitaru y Otoya que dieron un corte rápido en los brazos del corpulento sujeto que logró soltar el mazo que impactó en su humanidad logrando derribarlo, Kouko rápidamente rodeó con su brazo el cuello del sujeto para cortarle la respiración y dejarlo inconsciente, las demás ayudaron a la peli negra sosteniendo al sujeto que comenzaba a forcejear

-VAMOS, YA DEJA DE LUCHAR Y MUERETE, MUERETE, MUERETE- finalmente las fuerzas de Yashiro fueron disminuyendo hasta que dejó de moverse, las seis mujeres lo soltaron y respiraron aliviadas, intercambiaron miradas y levantaron su pulgar en señal de triunfo

-Lo logramos por fin- un ataque combo de todas logro acabar con Yashiro. Todas comenzaron a recuperar fuerzas mientras escuchaban los gritos emocionados de sus hijos, voltearon a verlos y les sonrieron

-BUEN TRABAJO A USTEDES TAMBIEN- Kouko gritó haciendo una reverencia, las demás imitaron el gesto agradeciendo a cada uno de sus hijos

-SIN USTEDES NO LO HABRIAMOS LOGRADO- los jóvenes se acercaron y descansaron con su familia, de pronto vieron que algunos mercenarios lograron despertar e iban a atacarlos al ver cómo había terminado su jefe. Los herederos estaban tomando posiciones pero sus madres los detuvieron

-Dejen que nosotros acabemos con ellos- los mercenarios se acercaron corriendo, las seis formaron una línea, Haruki los miró y tronó sus dedos

-Ustedes serán fáciles-

Ya habían recobrado fuerzas y a diferencia de su jefe ellos no serían rival, una pelea justa, uno contra uno, los mercenarios cegados por su furia solo atacaban por atacar facilitando más las cosas. Shinya dio un solo golpe haciendo volar al sujeto que cayó sobre la copa de un árbol "_Ooops, creo que me pasé un poco_". La elegancia de Chitaru era increíble, uso su katana para defenderse, dio un golpe certero en la nuca de su contrincante dejándolo fuera de combate. Kouko logró desarmar al tipo frente a ella, dio un tiro a la pierna haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio, la peli negra dio un golpe en la entreceja con el mango del arma y el sujeto no supo más de él. Tokaku comenzaba a sentirse harta por la situación, lanzó una cuchilla directo a la mano del mercenario que gritaba de dolor situación que la peli azul aprovechó para golpearlo y knockearlo, Haruki se divirtió un poco intercambiando golpes como en una pelea callejera hasta que el tipo comenzó a cansarse, Haruki sonrió, sacó de sus guantes de pelea el hilo enredándolo en el cuello y luego de unos segundos el mercenario caía, Otoya no pudo controlarse más, algo se apoderó de ella, dedicó una mirada asesina a su oponente quien tembló de miedo y poco pudo hacer, la oji turquesa comenzó a hacer cortes por todas partes, en algunas zonas enterraba las tijeras, después de vencer a su contrincante miró que uno estaba cerca de ella y comenzó de nuevo a hacer esos cortes, los gritos de dolor, ver la sangre, cortar, enterrar, provocar sufrimiento y terror, sentir el poder de tener una vida en sus manos y rebatarla, sensaciones que ya había olvidado la hacían sentir extasiada, iba a ir por el otro sujeto hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo fuertemente arrebatándole las tijeras de sus manos, volteó a ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con unos ojos rojizos que la miraban severamente

-TAKECHI CONTROLATE- la dureza en la voz de Chitaru quien sostenía del brazo a Otoya le ayudó a volver en sí, sacudió su cabeza, confusión

-¿Qué espectáculo quieres dar?- la pelirroja soltó bruscamente a la oji turquesa, Otoya sacudió su cabeza de nuevo llevando una de sus manos a ésta, le dolía un poco, cuando salió del pequeño trance en que había entrado, comprendió el error que había cometido, miró sus manos que escurrían sangre manchándolas, buscó rápidamente sus tijeras que estaban lejos y llenas del preciado líquido rojo, dio un grito, ansiosa tomó su cinturón donde estaban sus demás armas y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, su respiración agitada, tenía miedo, se alejó de los cuerpos de esos sujetos, limpió sus manos en un chorro de agua que caía de las hojas de un árbol, miró hacia donde estaban sus hijos quienes estaban impactados, corrió hacia ellos

-MALDICIÓN, LO SIENTO- Otoya arrepentida se acercó a sus hijos pero Seiki dio un paso atrás y la miró con desprecio, dio media vuelta

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- el joven habló fríamente

-Seiki, hijo tranquilo, déjame explicarte- Otoya tocó el hombro del peli purpura quien volteó encarando a su madre, furioso gritó

-¿QUÉ TIENES QUE EXPLICARME? ¿AH? ¿QUÉ SIENTES ESA NECESIDAD OTRA VEZ? ¿QUÉ VOLVERAS A MATAR? ¿QUÉ TE TRANSFORMARAS EN UN DEMONIO DE NUEVO? ¡¿QUE PARECE QUE TE IMPORTAMOS TAN POCO QUE QUIERES VOLVER A ESA MALDITA VIDA!?- las palabras severas de Seiki llegaron al corazón de su madre quien bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas tristes salieron. Akira no soportó aquello tomó a su hermano por los hombros para voltearlo hacia él y le dio una bofetada

-SEIKI ¡YA BASTA!- el mayor se calmó gracias al golpe, sintió la mirada furiosa del castaño quien señaló con la cabeza a Otoya, tomó de la barbilla al peli purpura y serio dijo -¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA LO QUE ESTAS PROVOCANDO IDIOTA? NO DIGAS ALGO DE LO QUE PUEDAS ARREPENTIRTE IMBECIL- dio un empujón a su hermano para apartarlo, Seiki cerró sus ojos sacudiendo su cabeza, miró a Otoya provocando un shock en sus sentimientos, arrepentimiento y dolor fue lo que se apoderó de Seiki confundiéndolo

-Yo... yo...- el peli purpura suspiró, agachó la cabeza -Tienes razón será mejor que me aleje- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-Seiki...- Otoya estiró su mano y luego la llevó a su pecho, Akira se acercó a ella y limpió sus lágrimas, Otoya lo abrazó, Akira le susurró

-No lo dijo de verdad ma, sabes que es un idiota impulsivo, no te pongas triste por favor-

-Akira, hijo yo- el castaño le brindó una cálida y dulce sonrisa, acarició su rostro

-Hey tranquila, no te estoy juzgando o algo así, no tengo por qué hacerlo. Admito que fue impactante verte así pero no tengo porque juzgarte mal, tuviste un lapso, una pequeña recaída pero sé que solo quedará en eso, en un momento ¿verdad?- Otoya asintió y abrazó de nuevo a su hijo

-Mi pequeño Akira- el chico le devolvió el abrazo a su madre, se separó suavemente

-Perdona ma pero iré con ese tonto, no quiero que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse, dale tiempo ¿sí?- el castaño le sonrió una vez más y corrió para alcanzar a Seiki, Otoya los miró alejarse "¿Qué demonios pasó conmigo?", la tristeza se apoderaba de ella "Perdónenme hijos. Espero que sean capaces de hacerlo". Suspiró amargamente y limpió unas lágrimas, dio un pequeño brinco al sentir que alguien ponía su mano suavemente sobre ella

-Akira-san tiene razón Takechi-sama, Seiki-san tiene un carácter fuerte, pero sé que la ama con todo el corazón. Dele tiempo, verá que cuando estén más tranquilos podrán hablar y resolver esto- después de hablar Natsu miró con ternura directo a los ojos turquesa y le sonrió cálidamente, Otoya se sintió conmovida por ese acto tan dulce y puso su mano sobre la del chico Azuma, le sonrió de vuelta

-Gracias Natsucchi, eres muy amable y lindo... pero no creo que me perdonen- miró al frente con dolor y suspiró tristemente, Natsu tomó las manos de Otoya poniéndose frente a ella, la ternura en la voz y en la sonrisa del pelirrojo lograron calmar el corazón de Otoya quien abrazó a Natsu

-Una persona que piensa en sus pecados y recapacita en ellos siempre deberá ser perdonado. El perdón es precisamente perdonar los errores y crímenes de las personas que reflexionan sobre sus acciones. No importa cuántas veces pase, será perdonado una y otra vez-

-En verdad eres muy lindo, muchas gracias Natsucchi- el chico abrazó a Otoya de la forma más dulce y protectora que pudo, Otoya se sintió reconfortada en ese abrazo, cerró los ojos por un momento para dejarse llevar por esa sensación, al abrirlos alarmada gritó

-¡CUIDADO!-

Un sonido estruendoso se escuchó, solo un sonido y todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, Natsu tirado en el suelo miró angustiado lo que había pasado.

Un disparo, eso había pasado. Yashiro con las pocas fuerzas que tenía sacó una pistola que tenía escondida apuntando al joven Azuma, Otoya miró aquello y en un movimiento rápido empujó al joven para salvarlo pero ella no pudo escapar de la bala que impactó en su cuerpo, todos al escuchar el disparo voltearon atrás para ver la escena y corrieron hacia donde estaban Otoya y Natsu. Tokaku en un movimiento en extremo ágil y veloz lanzó su cuchilla dando en el corazón del mercenario matándolo para evitar que hiciera más daño. Otoya ahogo un grito, su respiración agitada, no podía sostenerse mucho tiempo en pie, llevó una mano a su costado y al levantarla vio sangre, alzó la vista y una media sonrisa en su rostro para luego caer estrepitosamente

-¡RAPIDO VENGAN!- Natsu desesperado fue con Otoya para auxiliarla, Otoya lo miró sin que esa media sonrisa se borrara, el dolor era inmenso, comenzó a toser y la sangre no paraba. Seiki y Akira corrieron desesperados hacia su madre a quien la respiración comenzaba a dificultársele, Natsu se hizo a un lado al ver que los jóvenes Takechi llegaban, cada uno se puso al lado de Otoya y tomaron su mano, estaban asustados

-MA...MAMÁ... MAMI... YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ CONTIGO- Seiki llamaba a su madre, sacudía muy suavemente su rostro para que reaccionara

-TRANQUILA, VAS A ESTAR BIEN... NO VAMOS A DEJARTE- Akira observó la herida, desesperado por no saber qué hacer, besó la mano de la peli purpura y acarició su cabeza

-¿QUÉ PASÓ?- preguntaban desconcertados, Natsu estaba en shock, Tokaku fue con él, el chico se aferró a ella y nervioso habló

-Ta-Takechi-sama me salvó de recibir un tiro, solo sé que le dispararon-

Todos corrieron al encuentro de Otoya, la oji turquesa comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

-NO, MAMÁ NO, ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!- Akira y Seiki entre lágrimas suplicaban desesperados

-MAMÁ, MAMÁ POR FAVOR QUEDATE AQUÍ. DI ALGO- Otoya puso todo su esfuerzo en mirar a sus hijos, sus ojos se entrecerraban, tosía y se ahogaba, difícilmente respiraba, los jóvenes trataban de ayudarla a que resistiera un poco más

-LO QUE SEA- las lágrimas de Seiki y Akira no dejaban de caer, ambos acariciaron el rostro de la peli purpura, Otoya sonrió débilmente acariciando la cara de Akira

-Shie...Shiena- su voz débil, sonrió, de nuevo comenzó a toser, la sangre seguía fluyendo

-MAMÁ POR FAVOR NO, NO NOS DEJES- siguiendo la suplicante voz de su hijo Seiki Otoya volteó a verlo

-Cui...den... a... mamá- la voz suplicante y suave de la oji turquesa quien respiró profundamente, Seiki y Akira se miraron llenos de miedo

-NO, NO, NO, NO, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- los chicos comenzaron a mover su cabeza en forma negativa, aquello no podía ser una despedida, con la voz entrecortada suplicaban una vez más

-MAMÁ TE LO SUPLICO NO TE VAYAS...- Otoya volteó hacia donde estaba Akira, levantó su mano y limpió sus lágrimas -TE LO IMPLORO QUEDATE...- Seiki besó la mano de Otoya quien miró con ternura a su primogénito y también limpió sus lágrimas. Otoya levantó su mirada al cielo estirando su mano sonreía débilmente

-Shiena... cof cof cof... te amo...- tosió más fuerte y con sus últimas fuerzas habló -cof cof cof... cuídenla aaaarrrggghhh...- el dolor ya era insoportable -y perdónenme...- un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, miró una vez más a sus hijos -los... cof... cof... los... los amo- bajó su brazo, hizo su cabeza de lado y cerró sus ojos, suspiró

-MAMÁ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- un grito desgarrador y los dos jóvenes comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de Otoya. Todos miraban la triste escena y la lluvia comenzó a caer con más intensidad.

...

En otro lugar de la isla, las demás chicas de la Clase Negra caminaban sin rumbo ni destino, solo esperando salir de ese horrible laberinto, los sonidos de la tormenta y la lluvia las acompañaban en su travesía

-Vaya... es una tormenta muy fuerte, espero que todos estén bien- Suzu dijo en voz alta, Isuke con esa altanería respondió

-Tsk. Solo es agua Obaa-chan 3 Además a Isuke no le dan miedo las tormentas 3- Suzu soltó una risilla y miró a la peli rosa divertida

-Entonces ¿Por qué todo el camino has estado apretando mi mano Isuke-chan?- las demás no pudieron evitar soltar una risilla que callaron cuando sintieron la mirada que les lanzaba Isuke quien se sonrojó y molesta le dijo a Suzu

-¡Cállate!-

-Jojo de acuerdo Isuke-chan- la peli azul soltó la mano de Isuke quien alarmada entrelazó su mano con la de ella

-HEY pero no me sueltes-

De pronto el sonido de un disparo alarmó a todas

-PERO QUE CARAJOS- todas se detuvieron asustadas poniéndose a la defensiva y buscaron de dónde provenía el disparo entonces miraron como Shiena se había paralizado

-SHIENA-SAN ¿ESTÁS BIEN?- todas revisaban a la castaña, buscaban alguna herida o algo así pero no tenía nada, el disparo no había sido en ese lugar, todas abrieron impactadas los ojos al saber dónde había pasado ese disparo

-NO... MALDICIÓN NO- preocupadas comenzaron a imaginarse lo que había pasado, temían que hubiese pasado lo peor, que algo le hubiese pasado a sus hijos o esposas

De repente, Shiena sintió un dolor terrible se detuvo y la respiración comenzó a faltarle, era más que una angustia estuvo a punto de caer pero Hitsugi la detuvo

-Otoya...- en un hilo de voz Shiena dijo el nombre de su amada, sintió un dolor terrible, una punzada en el pecho, el terror en su rostro. Hitsugi comenzó a pedir ayuda alarmada y las demás llegaron rápidamente en su auxilio. Shiena comenzó a perder fuerza en sus piernas y a derrumbarse, Sumireko la tomó en sus brazos y con cuidado comenzó a recostarla

-O... Otoya...- susurró el nombre una vez más, la castaña miró hacia arriba y estiró su brazo

La voz entrecortada y seria de Nio las sorprendió, palidecieron ante las palabras que escucharon

-Asistente numero 8 Takechi Otoya... ha caído-

Todas se miraron sorprendidas. Shiena ahogó un grito, llevo sus manos a su vientre y se desmayó.

* * *

Hola a todo el fandom de Akuma no Riddle n.n/

¡WOAH! A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pido una enorme disculpa por eso. Quiero que sepan que es para mí un verdadero placer volver a estar por estos rumbos y actualizar esta historia que por diversos motivos me ha costado mucho escribir. Digamos que he estado viviendo en una especie de dualidad, he tenido momentos de mucha alegría pero también he tenido algunos problemas.

En verdad quiero agradecerles su enorme paciencia y pedirles una enorme disculpa por este monumental retraso, ya tenía muchísimo tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia y aprovecho para decirles que no se preocupen, así tarde terminaré esta historia, tengan fe en mí y sigan apoyándome. Es curioso jaja me he puesto nervioso, no sé como dirigirme a ustedes, así que una disculpa si repito algunas cosas xD Quiero que sepan que no solo los problemas me han quitado tiempo, también las distracciones de la vida me han impedido escribir (si alguien de aquí ama el futbol me comprenderá). Personalmente ya sentía la enorme presión por no actualizar, me sentía en deuda con ustedes así que espero de corazón que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Me siento feliz y emocionado por traerles un nuevo capitulo así que espero lo hayan disfrutado, les haya gustado y que no hayan sufrido tanto como yo al leerlo (yo la sufrí al escribirlo). Por favor no me maten por el final de este capítulo, les prometo que me esforzaré por traer lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo.

Sientanse libres de dejar sus reviews con todos sus comentarios, me da gusto leerlos y aunque tarde prometo que les responderé n.n

Sin más por el momento, un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes n.n sigan apoyándome y mandándome su energía para seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos pronto n.n/

Legan Hanazono

PD. ya los extrañaba :')


	9. Cap 9 Entre recuerdos y realidad

**Cap. 9 Entre recuerdos y realidad**

_**Un simple movimiento**_

-¡CUIDADO!-

_**Como el batir de alas de una mariposa **_

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-

_**Solo bastó un pequeño detalle para que todo cambiara...**_

*BANG*

-MAMÁ POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS-

_**Una súplica desesperada**_

-QUEDATE CON NOSOTROS-

_**Un susurro gris**_

-Te lo suplico-

Tristeza y desolación. Lluvia y frio

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?- los ojos turquesa de Seiki miraban al cielo reclamando, exigiendo una explicación, los dos chicos Takechi lloraban sobre el cuerpo de Otoya, todos miraban en silencio, se escuchaban algunos sollozos, el dolor y la tristeza llenaba el ambiente.

Kouko suavemente se acercó a Seiki y Akira, alguien debía asegurarse de que Otoya había muerto y ella fue la valiente que se atrevió. Con solemnidad se arrodilló para hablar con los jóvenes, se acercó y les susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba su espalda para confortarlos

-Por favor chicos apártense necesito comprobar que...-

-NO, NO, NO- Akira y Seiki se aferraron al cuerpo de Otoya

-DEJENOS AQUÍ- Seiki bruscamente se sacudió para que Kouko quitara la mano de su espalda

-NO QUIERO SEPARARME DE ELLA- Akira miró con ojos llorosos a la pelinegra, Kouko volteó a ver a Haruki y a Chitaru pidiéndoles ayuda, las dos pelirrojas asintieron y suavemente retiraron a los jóvenes Takechi

-Por favor, obedezcan, háganse a un lado- suavemente les hablaron y los abrazaron para consolarlos, Akira y Seiki no tuvieron fuerzas para reusarse y solo se dejaron guiar. Kouko limpió una lagrima que resbaló por su rostro, respiró profundamente y se acercó al cuerpo de Otoya que yacía en el suelo, puso sus dedos en la yugular de la peli purpura, parpadeó un par de veces

-¿Qué?- la mirada asombrada de Kouko quien posa su cabeza sobre el pecho de Otoya, sus ojos se abren aún más luego tomó la muñeca y tomó el pulso, miró boquiabierta a todos, su rostro solo refleja la sorpresa que se ha llevado

-¡ESTA VIVA!- la voz alarmada, asombrada, preocupada pero aliviada de Kouko les daba una esperanza, Seiki y Akira se miraron sorprendidos

-¿QUÉ?- fueron rápidamente con Kouko quien les hizo una seña para que no se acercaran a Otoya, Chitaru y Haruki los detuvieron, Kouko sin despegar su vista de la peli purpura habló

-¡OTOYA SIGUE VIVA! SU PULSO ES DÉBIL PERO SIGUE CON VIDA. RAPIDO DEBEMOS HACER ALGO PARA SALVARLA-

_**Dolor, me duele todo, no puedo moverme, ni abrir los ojos, intento hablar, gritar y decir que sigo con vida, calmar a mis niños, acariciar su rostro y decirles que estaré bien pero no tengo fuerza, las voces se escuchan lejanas, como ecos, siento como algo sale de mí, como si mi vida se fuera, calor y frío, tantas son las sensaciones que me embargan que no sé lo que siento, no estoy segura de nada, solo se algo: aun no muero**_

-Debo presionar fuerte ¿verdad?-

-Sí, pero hazlo con mucho cuidado por favor. No queremos herirla más de lo que está-

_**Alguien presiona sobre la herida y me da momentos de vida, aspiro suavemente, muy suavemente, pero parece que el oxígeno se niega a entrar a mi cuerpo, en ese momento percibo un olor dulce que embarga mi ambiente, es el dulce del chocolate y no creo que debe ser un genio para saber de quién se trata**_

-Muy bien Sagae, sigue así- Haruki asiente y pone todo su esfuerzo en hacerlo bien, Tokaku se acerca rápidamente mira a Kouko, Chitaru, Haruki y por ultimo a Otoya, suspira triste al verla

-Este lugar no es seguro, tenemos que movernos-

-Azuma tiene razón. Debemos llevarnos a Otoya a otro lugar. Rápido ayúdame-

_**De repente siento como mi cuerpo levita **_-Con cuidado, levántala con cuidado- _**Siento que mi cuerpo se mueve gracias a que alguien me lleva en sus brazos, aspiro nuevamente, en mi intento por respirar o en mi intento por saber que pasa, un poco el aroma que me rodea: rosas dulces, un príncipe me está cargando**_

-Resiste Otoya, por favor se fuerte-

_**La dulce y suplicante voz de Chitaru se escucha tan lejana, mi respiración se vuelve pesada, me cuesta trabajo respirar. Siento que me voy... No. No puedo perder. Debo resistir.**_

-Hazlo así, debemos evitar que se desangre- Kouko da las últimas instrucciones a Haruki y a Chitaru. Las tres mujeres van cuidando a Otoya mientras son custodiadas por Tokaku y Shinya, Seiki y Akira por seguridad son apartados, los demás jóvenes los cuidan

-¿A dónde vamos?-

Otro problema, las cinco mujeres se miraron angustiadas ante la incertidumbre de no saber exactamente su destino, pero una dulce voz, casi angelical, resuelve todo

-Yo puedo encontrar un lugar seguro para Takechi-sama- Ryu se acerca a Chitaru quien asiente confiada por la capacidad del pequeño

-Guíanos hijo- el niño peli azul se pone al frente, Tokaku observa con detalle a Chitaru y percibe algo de angustia, llama su atención

-Yo cuido a tu hijo Namatame. Descuida estará bien- Chitaru inclina la cabeza en agradecimiento, Ryu toma la mano de Tokaku y asiente, la mujer Azuma levanta el brazo y grita

-MUY BIEN, VAMONOS TODOS-

_**Siento mi cuerpo húmedo, no es solo la sangre la que me baña también la lluvia que ha comenzado a caer más fuerte, aún hay más dificultades para mí... Y antes de caer inconsciente escucho un último susurro lejano que me suplica**_

-Vamos Otoya, resiste-

_**Dicen que cuando vamos a morir vemos una luz... pero en realidad nadie sabe lo que pasa cuando vamos a morir así que eso de la luz tal vez no sea para todos porque antes de caer y perder la conciencia lo primero en lo que pensé fue en un anillo, tal vez debía pensar en Shiena, en mis hijos, en las personas que asesiné, en sangre, tal vez debí pensar en muchas cosas pero no, en lo último que pensé antes de caer fue en un anillo... específicamente ese anillo... **_

Bajo la lluvia que se sentía más intensa que hace unos instantes todos partieron siguiendo al pequeño Ryu, todos parecía que aguantaban la respiración, era una especie de sequito silencioso, peregrinos que rogaban, que suplicaban por un milagro. Mandaban sus fuerzas y aguardaban por lo que les deparaba el futuro. Un solo sentimiento los unía: esperar el milagro de que Otoya viviera.

_**Shiena, mi amor...**_

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos? Cuando Shiena-san despierte es obvio que hará una sola pregunta-

Tensión

-¿Qué vamos a decirle?-

Preocupación

-¿Qué es prudente?-

Miedo

-Pongámonos en su lugar ¿Qué nos gustaría que nos dijeran?-

En aquel laberinto la noticia de Otoya aún no era asimilada, los sentimientos a flor de piel y muchas sensaciones las embargaban, ninguna tenía la certeza de la muerte de Otoya, les frustraba la idea de no saber qué había pasado con exactitud y que estaba pasando. Podría ser un juego, una mentira, podía ser verdad, podía ser cualquier cosa. Shiena seguía recostada inconsciente, se había desmayado después de escuchar las palabras de Nio, todas decidieron hacer una pausa para acompañarla y tomarse un respiro. Intercambiaban miradas pero ninguna parecía saber qué hacer, Haru se había alejado del grupo, solo un poco para aclarar sus pensamientos, mientras las demás debatían ella escuchaba en silencio

-Entonces ¿Qué le diremos cuando despierte?-

De pronto la voz de Haru se hizo presente con mucha autoridad

-Que Takechi-san está con vida- Haru se puso de pie, aun de espaldas a las demás quienes la miraron sorprendida

-Pretendes mentirle Ichinose-san- la mencionada mujer volteó caminando hasta donde estaba Shiena y suavemente se colocó a su lado tomando su mano y acariciando lentamente su cabeza

-No, mentirle no. Darle esperanza- la miró con ternura, Sumireko suspiró pesadamente cruzándose de brazos

-Falsas esperanzas-

-Simplemente esperanza...- la pelirroja con sus rosados ojos miró a cada una para luego volver la mirada a Shiena -No podemos dejar que Shiena-san se decaiga, debemos hacer lo posible para que ella siga adelante-

-Pero lo que pides, por donde lo veas, es mentirle... Si en verdad pasó lo que nos dijeron, si en verdad Takechi-san está muerta ¿no sería más doloroso para Kenmochi-san en un futuro?-

-Pero ¿Y si está viva? En realidad no sabemos cómo está Takechi-san en estos momentos...- Hitsugi intervino y miró a Shiena con lágrimas en sus ojos, Haru habló de nuevo con confianza

-Y eso nos da una mínima esperanza, esperanza que debemos transmitirle a Shiena-san-

-Haru-chan tiene razón. Tengamos fe, transmitámosle eso a Shiena-chan y al bebé- Suzu se acercó a la pelirroja y a la castaña, acariciando el rostro de la última tiernamente luego posó su mano sobre el vientre de Shiena

-Por ahora dejémosla descansar. No la despertemos, ella lo hará con el tiempo- Haru miró a Shiena con un aire de tristeza, Isuke llamó su atención y mirándola seria preguntó

-¿Dónde está ahora tu optimismo Ichinose?- Haru bajó la mirada, Isuke soltó un resoplido cansado -Lo necesitamos- y se sentó con las demás

_No creo que esté a punto de morir, supongo que esto es un desmayo pero es curioso que antes de caer y perderme en lo último en que pensé fue en una maleta, raro ¿no? Pude haber pensado en Otoya, en mis hijos, en mi familia pero no, lo último fue esa maleta..._

_Takechi Otoya..._

_Nuestra historia de amor podría parecer un cliché pero la verdad es que nuestra historia no es convencional, dista mucho de ser una típica historia romántica. Nos conocimos en la Academia Myojo, en la etapa más oscura de nuestras vidas. Ambas asesinas, una más que la otra, metidas en un juego que prometía un deseo, ninguna buscaba otra cosa más que una recompensa pero el amor es el mayor loco que hay, uno muy peligroso, y llegó a nosotras así, sin que ninguna de las dos lo pidiera... Llegó arrasando todo, llegó llenando nuestras almas y uniendo nuestros corazones, nuestros caminos, nuestros destinos. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, tan presente está en mí que puedo sentir que vuelvo a vivirlo... Me sonrió de una forma que nunca había visto, nadie nunca me había sonreído así, no exagero al decir que vi salir el sol con su sonrisa, su sonrisa encantadora movió algo en mí, mi corazón latió aprisa y luego se detuvo. Sus preciosos ojos turquesa se posaron sobre mí al tiempo que ella se ponía a mi lado..._

-¿Clase negra?-

_La examiné rápidamente y asentí, no podía creer que ella estaría en esa clase, supongo que ella tampoco esperaba verme a mí porque no dejaba de mirarme entre sorprendida y emocionada_

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kenmochi Shiena- _respondí de una forma seria pero cortés, intentaba no verla por mucho tiempo, no quería que pareciera que la estaba examinando, de pronto hizo esa vocecita tan irritante como si fuera una niña pequeña_

-Vaya... Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que tu nombre indica-

-¿huh?-

-Pero no es necesario que te sonrojes- _aquello parecía burla del destino, parecía que solo encontraría personas abusadoras en mi vida, enojada la miré y le advertí, elevando mi voz le dejé en claro_

-NO ME SONROJE Y NO COMIENCES A MOLESTARME- _mi advertencia sirvió de poco ya que inmediatamente después tomó mi cabello y comenzó a jugar con mis trenzas_

-No era mi intención aunque admito que será divertido molestarte- _enojada me separé bruscamente y le di un manotazo en sus manos, me miró extrañada haciendo esa cara de cachorrito que no entiende, me hizo sonreír por dentro y por fuera tomé una postura firme y dura, amenazándola con mi dedo índice le dejé bien en claro que conmigo no iba a jugar_

-Te advierto que odio a quienes molestan a las personas- _obviamente mis amenazas no la asustaron_

-Uuuh que miedo. Bueno pues yo te advierto que no puedes odiarme- _se acercó provocadoramente a mí, yo me alejaba, la encaré_

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-

-Lo descubrirás con el tiempo, nadie se resiste a mi encanto- _de nuevo me sonrió, yo me crucé de brazos y solté un bufido enojada_

-Tonta- _soltó una risilla y extendió su mano hacia mí, como la rechacé ella se inclinó haciendo una pequeña reverencia_

-Takechi Otoya por cierto y por lo que veo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas- _señaló hacia la hoja de registro, me dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se alejó. Miré esa hoja y sentí emoción y nervios: éramos compañeras de habitación ¿Casualidad? ¿Destino? Me gusta creer que fue más el destino_

_¿Quién iba a imaginar que yo terminaría perdida, profunda y locamente enamorada de Takechi Otoya? ¿Quién iba a imaginar que ella me amaría con la misma intensidad?_

* * *

En las situaciones de vida o muerte el tiempo puede ser el mejor aliado o el peor verdugo, simplemente, el tiempo es vital. Ryu y Tokaku corrían en busca de un buen lugar, salvo Kouko, Chitaru, Haruki, Akira y Seiki, todos iban al ritmo que marcaban los peli azules, el pequeño comenzaba a sentirse presionado por no encontrar nada bueno, temía perderse, temía no encontrar un buen lugar. Tokaku se dio cuenta de eso e intentó calmarlo, lo detuvo, arrodillándose para estar a su altura puso ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros

-Tranquilo niño, lo lograremos- el pequeño asintió y aprovechó la pausa para tomar aire, Tokaku decidió llevarlo sobre sus hombros. Después de caminar unos metros Ryu pidió a la mujer Azuma que se detuviera

-Azuma-sama ¿Podría bajarme? Por favor. Creo... creo que vi algo-

-Tú mandas- una vez abajo, de nuevo Ryu tomó la mano de Tokaku y la llevó por una pequeña vereda que los llevaba a una especie de colina no muy grande, en la falda de ésta se encontraba una especie de cortina de hierba, el niño Namatame emocionado comenzó a gritar y a jalar a Tokaku

-AQUÍ. ENTREMOS AQUÍ- el instinto y una corazonada le indicaban a Ryu que habían llegado al lugar indicado, Tokaku miraba ese lugar con desconfianza

-¿Estás seguro niño?-

-Solo podemos saberlo si entramos Azuma-sama... Por favor- Tokaku miró directo a los dorados ojos de Ryu y asintió, hizo una seña para que todos se detuvieran

-¿Qué ocurre?- de nuevo Tokaku hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio, tomó de la mano a Ryu quien volteó a ver a Chitaru y le sonrió para tranquilizarla "Se lo que hago papi, tranquila" y se adentraron a esa cortina verde. Después de unos momentos, los dos peli azules salieron, lucían asombrados pero tranquilos, Tokaku asintió

-Es seguro entrar. Banba ayúdame a quitar un poco de estas plantas para que puedan pasar- todos miraron extrañados a los dos peli azules que parecían estar satisfechos por su hallazgo, aunque estaban extrañados ninguno hizo un comentario o cuestionó la decisión de quedarse en ese lugar. La peli plateada ayudó a retirar algunas malezas y al entrar todos quedaron boquiabiertos

-¿¡Qué... Cómo diab...?!-

Lo que habían encontrado era una especie de claro, era un edén más bello que toda la isla junta, ese lugar secreto era ideal para cuidar de Otoya

-Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos pensar que es lo que haremos para salvarla-

* * *

Ambos Meichi miraron sorprendidos el momento justo en el que Yashiro disparaba y hería a Otoya, Ikki comenzó a temblar asustado y a sudar frío, Yuri se sorprendió y tragó saliva, por dentro nerviosa pero por fuera lucía serena, incluso indiferente, el rubio llevó sus manos a la cabeza desesperado

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?- la castaña se volteó rápidamente hacia su heredero y lo miró acusadora

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Ikki?- el chico sin levantar la mirada, no podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que él había ocasionado, habló en un susurro, su voz entre cortada

-Yo...Yo...Yo... Takechi-san...- de nuevo volteó hacia la pantalla para entender lo que había pasado, esperaba que fuera solo un error, no quería creer que lo que veía era verdad, de nuevo una punzada en su pecho, sensaciones y emociones lo embargaban provocándole una confusión, su vista comenzó a nublarse por la lagrimas

-Al parecer murió- Yuri tomó asiento en su escritorio, miraba con calma y con total indiferencia sin mostrar el menor signo de estar alterada por los hechos aunque por dentro estuviera nerviosa e incluso un poco asustada, miró con pena a su hijo y le habló

-Fue muy drástico y se sale de todo lo planeado pero veo que tienes iniciativa hijo... Buen trabajo, la próxima vez no seas tan radical-

Ikki seguía sin creer lo que había pasado, lo que él había provocado, se dejó caer

-¿Qué hice?- su respiración agitada, el sudor que salía de su frente y las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, llevó las manos a su rostro y ahogó un grito. Respiró profundamente, enjugó las lágrimas y se puso de pie

-Yo... yo no quería esto madre- Yuri caminó directo a Ikki, de forma severa lo obligó a verla, Ikki tenía su mirada triste y perdida

-Pero lo hecho, hecho está. No puedes hacer nada- el rubio frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás, serio miró a su madre

-Sí, sí puedo hacerlo-

-NO- Yuri levantó la voz mirando seriamente al chico

-SI, VOY A ENMENDAR MI ERROR- quien retador le devolvió la mirada y le habló en el mismo tono

-¿DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO? SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO DEBEMOS Y TU PRINCIPALMENTE NO DEBES INTERVENIR. ADEMÁS, NO LE DEBES NADA A NADIE- la oji rosa mujer miró enfadada a su hijo quien comenzó a discutir con su madre por la culpa que sentía

-SI, ESTO FUE UNA IMPRUDENCIA MUY GRANDE, UN ERROR QUE TENGO QUE ENMENDAR- Yuri encaró a Ikki y amenazándolo con su dedo índice le dijo de forma ruda

-TE PROHIBO QUE VAYAS- Ikki hizo a un lado la mano de su madre la miró y negó con la cabeza dando media vuelta decidido habló

-Lo siento madre... Pero no voy a obedecerte- comenzó a caminar directo a la salida, Yuri solo le grito furiosa

-SI SALES POR ESA PUERTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS SERÁN MUY GRANDES JOVENCITO- el rubio siguió caminando pretendiendo que no escuchaba a su madre quien de nuevo lanzó una amenaza

-SI TE VAS Y ME DESOBEDECES NO SOLO ESTARÁS TRAICIONANDO AL CLAN, ESTARÁS TRAICIONANDO A TU FAMILIA, ME ESTARÁS TRAICIONANDO A MI Y TE COSTARÁ MUY CARO. YO NO TE SALVARÉ DEL CASTIGO QUE TE IMPONGAN, YO MISMA ME ENCARGARÉ DE CASTIGARTE- Ikki se detuvo frente a la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir, su mano sobre la perilla dudo en girarla para abrir, volteó a ver a su madre quien enojada lo miraba con severidad, luego miró la pantalla observando a Otoya y a Shiena y luego a los jóvenes herederos, sintió un nudo en su garganta, cerró los ojos y volvió hacia la puerta, giró la perilla y abrió

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo y a pagar por esto- Yuri se sorprendió de escuchar las palabras de su hijo, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y contuvo la respiración, quería acercarse a él pero no lo hizo, simplemente estiró su mano y lo llamó

-IKKI... HIJO- el rubio no la escuchó, dio un respiro y dio un paso fuera, gritó

-ME VOY Y NO INTENTES DETENERME- Ikki dio un portazo y salió corriendo, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar algunos números, contactar personal y dar órdenes "Debo salvarla, a como dé lugar debo hacerlo"

Yuri se quedó de pie, sola en aquel lugar, contemplando como su hijo se iba y sonrió, soltó un gran suspiro llevando una mano a su corazón mientras que la otra levanta el pulgar en dirección de la puerta

-Bien hecho hijo. Sabía que tú lograrías cambiar... No sabes cuánto me emociona ver este cambio, estoy haciendo lo correcto, estamos haciendo lo correcto. Eres un buen hombre... Todo cambiará para bien... Apresúrate hijo mío, sino será demasiado tarde- dio media vuelta y observó en la pantalla la carrera de su hijo, su sonrisa seguía presente, asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza, quitó la imagen de Ikki, sacó su teléfono y marcó

-Nio ¿Cómo está Kenmochi-san?... Ya veo... Cualquier cambio o novedad avísame por favor. No podemos permitir que a Kenmochi-san le pase algo... Sé que no debemos intervenir pero alguien más lo hará por nosotras... Así es, nuestro Ikki está cambiando... Te lo dije, es un chico bueno, solo tuvo la desgracia de nacer en este ambiente... Te hablo más tarde. Sigue vigilando por favor- Yuri terminó esa llamada y de nuevo miró hacia esa pantalla observando dos imágenes diferentes, por un lado Shiena, por el otro Otoya "Pronto todo terminará. Resistan por favor"

-Vamos Ikki, tu puedes hijo mío-

* * *

_Lentamente abro los ojos. Despierto. Escucho llover y pienso en ti. Instintivamente miro hacia mi izquierda con la esperanza de despertar y que todo esto sea una pesadilla, que al abrir los ojos te veré recostada abrazándome, entonces me acercaré y buscaré tus labios que al sentir los míos dibujaran una sonrisa y me besarás... pero no estás ahí. Nadie está a mi lado. Recuerdos vienen a mí, tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos que atesoro y que hemos construido juntas... En este momento viene a mí la primera vez que te vi despertar a mi lado, que guapa estabas al despertar, tan despeinada y sin arreglar, el sol que bañaba suavemente tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío... Me hace feliz verte a mi lado... Cierro los ojos y parece que revivo el momento, miro como te acercas a mí, me he sonrojado por tenerte así conmigo, me abrazas y me acercas, depositas un suave y largo beso, tu aroma tan delicado me embriaga, nos miramos directo a los ojos, me sonríes _

-Te voy a amar siempre Shiena-chan-

_Abro los ojos de golpe. No estas a mi lado. Tu voz que se vuelve una tortura en mi cabeza. Siento lagrimas resbalando por mi rostro... No me importa si me ven llorar, no me importa si estoy llorando, solo me importa saber qué es lo que pasa, saber cómo estas tu... Prefiero dejarme morir que estar sin ti porque nada es igual cuando no estás. Cierro los ojos nuevamente y pienso en ti, vuelves a mí, vuelve la paz... Un nuevo sonido tortura mi cabeza, ese disparo... ¿Cómo estarán mis niños? ¿Qué estarán pensando? Ellos están sufriendo igual y no puedo hacer nada por ellos. Esto es tan frustrante que me tortura..._

_Otoya, te necesito aquí, cerca de mí, muy cerca, te necesito aquí, verte feliz, que vuelvas por mí, que vuelvas para quererme, cuidarme, hablarme, darme la mano, un beso, un regalo, que me gastes una broma, que me molestes, verte sonriendo conmigo, con nuestros hijos... Quiero entender mi vida sin ti, no quiero escuchar consuelos de nadie. Quiero gritar correr hacia ti. No quiero entender que al morir me mataste... Quiero vivir contigo, estar juntas en la eternidad, vivir esta y todas las vidas que nos toquen... Quiero amarte y que me ames... Quiero ver cada amanecer contigo... Quiero que estemos con nuestros hijos, verlos crecer, jugar con ellos... Quiero que por la noche me abraces y duermas a mi lado... SIMPLEMENTE TE QUIERO CONMIGO_

-¡OTOYA!- Shiena gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amada y comenzó a llorar amargamente, las demás escucharon y alarmadas fueron con ella, Haru se acercó y en un susurro la llamó

-Shiena-san...- la mencionada levantó su mirada y se lanzó a los brazos de Haru buscando consuelo, la pelirroja comenzó a acariciar su cabello y espalda para tranquilizarla

-No, no, no... Me niego a aceptar esto...- la castaña movía una y otra vez en forma negativa su cabeza, Haru seguía abrazándola conteniendo las lágrimas que le provocaban ver así a su compañera, Shiena levantó la mirada para hacer contacto con la pelirroja que la sostenía en sus brazos, habló suplicante

-Es mentira ¿verdad que es mentira? Mi Otoya no puede... no puede... esto no es verdad... Otoya nos está esperando, ella está esperándonos y está cuidando a nuestros niños- de nuevo Shiena rompió a llorar aferrándose a Haru quien miró a las demás. Ninguna tuvo el corazón para romperle esa ilusión, nadie sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, Haru miró a Suzu quien suavemente asintió las demás hicieron lo mismo cuando la pelirroja intercambio miradas, tomó aire y levantó el rostro de Shiena, la pelirroja muy suave y tranquilamente dijo

-Shiena-san... Tengamos fe. Nadie sabe nada más que lo que escuchamos pero debemos tener fe y sobretodo tú debes tener fuerza, no solo por ti, también por tu bebé. El bebé está sintiendo todo, no creo que le haga bien saber malas noticias. Mejor cuéntale sobre su mami Otoya, ambos se darán fuerza y se la darán a Otoya-san- y así Haru limpió las lágrimas de Shiena y le sonrió con ternura, Shiena respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos llevando sus manos al vientre soltándose así del abrazo con Haru

-Creo que tienes razón Ichinose-san...- Shiena se limpia las lágrimas y suspira pesadamente, siente como todas la observan acción que la hace sentir incomoda, mirando a todas con la voz entre cortada y cansada habla -Si no les importa, quiero estar sola... Podrían...- todas asienten y comienzan a alejarse, Shiena se recuesta de lado pero antes Haru la toma brevemente de la mano y le sonríe

-Todo el tiempo que necesites-

-Estaremos por allá si quieres algo- Suzu se acerca rápidamente y cubre a Shiena con una manta

_Lo que quiero ustedes no pueden dármelo... Simplemente asiento y digo un débil gracias. Haru y Suzu me sonríen y se alejan... No quiero que me vean con lastima... Si tan solo Otoya estuviera aquí conmigo... Argh ¿Qué es este dolor? Será mejor que descanse... Por favor bebé, tu pórtate bien, suficiente con mamá_

Shiena se recostó, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar. Las demás, sentadas en círculo, miraban desde lejos, preocupadas por su compañera "Esto le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera de nosotras"

-Será mejor que Shiena-san descanse- Suzu y Haru se incorporaron al pequeño círculo, la pelirroja suspiró cansada y estiró sus brazos

-Si, además debe hacerlo también por el bebé... No queremos más sorpresas- Hitsugi miró a la castaña y suspiró pesadamente, bajó la mirada triste, sacudió su cabeza, recostándose dijo -Bueno, creo que no tenemos mucho que hacer. Descansemos también-

-No hay prisa además como si tuviéramos a donde ir- Sumireko soltó una pequeña y elegante risa

-Por cierto Haru-chan, fue una buena manera de hablarle a Shiena-chan- Suzu puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja quien asintió levemente sonrojada

-No podía esperarse menos de Ichinose 3- Isuke habló de forma seria, miró a la pelirroja e inclinó suavemente su cabeza, Suzu entrelazó su brazo con la peli rosa quien no le prestó atención y siguió mirando sus uñas, Suzu le susurró

-¿Sabías que esto pasaría Isuke-chan?-

-Me lo suponía. Es una idiota optimista sin remedio 3- Isuke habló en voz alta y sintió que Haru la miraba pero no le prestó atención limitándose a sonreír "Me recuerda tanto a mi Haruki... Aunque ella no huele a chocolate"

¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

* * *

_**¿Dónde estoy? **_

_**Me encuentro bajo una luz que solo me ilumina a mi lo demás es obscuridad, todo es tan obscuro, parece que estoy en un fondo negro... No tengo miedo, solo duda, curiosidad ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué está pasando? Quiero saber dónde estoy para saber qué debo hacer, a qué me enfrento... pero nada. Ni un sonido, ni un aroma, ni frio ni calor, es como si estuviera en la nada. Maldita incertidumbre**_

-¿Hola?- _**mi voz ni siquiera produce eco, esto es tan extraño... De pronto escucho algo, una risa que se burla de mí, se escucha tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca, miro a mi alrededor**_

-¿Quien eres tú?- _**me atrevo a preguntar, después de un largo silencio la voz se vuelve más clara y me habla**_

-Tu fin-

_**Miro a alguien que sale de esa inmensa obscuridad y camina al pequeño círculo de luz donde estoy, se acerca poco a poco y solo veo una figura cubierta por una túnica negra. De nuevo pregunto pero esta vez impaciente y molesta**_

-¿De qué hablas?- _**la figura queda frente a mí y se descubre quitándose la túnica... Decir que estoy sorprendida es muy poco, mi fin es Takechi Otoya de 16 años...**_

-Nadie sabe cómo es la muerte, siempre la representan como un esqueleto pero la muerte se materializa de distintas formas, la muerte es nuestro juez... ¡Y qué mejor juez y verdugo que uno mismo!- _**la muerte me habla, esto es tan loco que no puedo creerlo, estoy charlando cara a cara con la muerte, literalmente me estoy enfrentando a ella. Me habla y la voz que escucho es la mía, me sonríe y la sonrisa que veo es la mía, me mira y esos ojos son los míos... Parece que está divirtiéndose con esto, busca intimidarme, lo sé porque cuando yo quiero intimidar pongo la misma pose, sonrió de lado y cruzo mis brazos**_

-¿Acaso eres la muerte? Ja, vaya, te imaginaba diferente sabes- _**primero da una ligera risa para inmediatamente estallar en una carcajada, lleva una mano a su frente y mueve su cabeza en forma negativa, cuando se ha calmado un poco comienza a caminar lentamente a mi alrededor. Me quedo paralizada en mi lugar**_

-Jajaja ¿Esperabas el típico cliché de un montón de huesos y una guadaña? Entiende algo, soy un concepto abstracto, tomo diferentes formas de acuerdo a las creencias y al contexto sociocultural de las personas... la verdad es que la muerte no tiene forma física, me transformo en aquello que puede juzgarte. En este caso serás tú misma quien se juzgue- _**queda frente a mí y se cruza de brazos mirándome fijamente**_

-¿Juzgar? Creí que ese trabajo era de alguien más... Además aun no me he ido- la seguridad en la voz de Otoya hace que la muerte de un par de aplausos, se acerca a ella y pasa su brazo por los hombros de la peli purpura

-Otoya, Otoya, Otoya... Eres demasiado inteligente, en este punto has comprendido una cosa y tienes razón aun no has muerto. Te estas debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte... Entonces si yo soy la muerte ¿Quién es la vida?-

-Mi vida es Shiena, mi vida son mis hijos- _**no dudo en mi respuesta, mi voz enérgica quiero que le quede bien claro eso, me sonríe divertida**_

-¿Ves? Tengo razón, eres inteligente... Entonces si yo soy la muerte y ellos son la vida ¿Cuál es tu papel?-

_**Me quedo en silencio. Debo pensar bien la respuesta... Después de reflexionar un rato, con cierto tono de duda digo **_

-Soy mi juez y verdugo ¿no? Eso fue lo que dijiste-

-No. Me malinterpretaste. La muerte es tu juez y verdugo. Tome esta forma por una razón ¿Cuál es?-

-¿Te materializas en mi miedo acaso?-

-No-

-¿No eres mi miedo?- _**niega con la cabeza y vuelve a poner esa sonrisa burlona mientras se cruza de brazos... Esta situación comienza a cansarme**_

-Tu eres la muerte ¿cierto?- _**asiente suavemente**_

-La muerte... No... Tú eres algo más- _**su profunda mirada me hace temblar, de manera solemne pregunta**_

-¿Qué soy entonces Otoya?-

-No lo sé...- _**da un resoplido muy fuerte y da un grito cansado, luego golpea sus palmas y se cruza de brazos molesta**_

-Rompes mis ilusiones y expectativas ¿sabes?... No me decepciones ahora Takechi...-

-A ver, a ver...- _**respiro profundamente y llevó la mano a mi cabeza, revuelvo mi flequillo desesperada, quiero dejarme caer pero no puedo, solo puedo quedarme de pie desesperada miro a la muerte que sonríe burlona**_

-Te voy a ayudar. Tomé esta forma porque soy el momento cumbre de tu vida, soy el momento clave de tu historia, soy quien te hará decidir... Yo soy quien te hará reflexionar- _**como si todo hiciera click en mi cabeza tiemblo un poco**_

-Eres mi juez y también eres mi verdugo porque no existe mejor juez que uno mismo, al tener a la muerte frente a mí y a la vida lejos de mí, estoy luchando- _**una sonrisa burlona que me hace estremecer, trago saliva, me reincorporo, cierro los puños y miro seria al frente**_ -Creo comprender hacia dónde va esto... Mi destino está en mis manos ¿cierto? Solo a mí me pertenece esa decisión, solo yo tengo la respuesta para quedarme o irme...-

-¡EXACTO! Vaya, ahora nos vamos entendiendo- la muerte mira sonriendo triunfante a Otoya y nuevamente se encaran

_**Miro decidida a esa Otoya y ella me mira con esos ojos que yo reconozco bien, esa mirada que hacía temblar a las personas y que ahora me hace temblar a mi**_

-¿Comenzamos?-

_**Un chasquido de dedos y la obscuridad se va, ahora todo es blanco, nos quedamos de pie, mirándonos, sosteniendo una elegante y ardua pelea donde solo tengo dos opciones... Y yo tengo bien claro cuál quiero. Quiero la victoria**_

-Bien Otoya platícame... ¿Cómo empezó todo?-

_**Comienza el juego, nos miramos fijamente y sonreímos**_

-Todo comenzó el día que conocí a Shiena...-

* * *

*Tic tac* *Tic tac*

Una vieja canción reza de esta forma "Reloj no marques las horas porque voy a enloquecer... Ella se irá para siempre cuando amanezca otra vez..." El reloj corre y no se detiene, el tiempo es vital. Todos en esa isla lo saben. Una vida en riesgo, un futuro incierto. Fe versus desolación. Reloj, no marques las horas, detente justo ahí y danos solo una oportunidad...

El lugar que Ryu había encontrado era más que adecuado para resguardar a Otoya, aunque aún quedaba resolver cómo la salvarían... Seiki, Akira, Chitaru, Kouko y Haruki entraron en aquel rincón escondido con Otoya, de manera muy suave la recostaron, las mayores intercambiaron miradas, Chitaru asintió. Acercándose tiernamente a los dos chicos Takechi les pidió de la manera más atenta que salieran, los chicos se rehusaron a abandonar a su mamá pero después de convencerlos que lo mejor para todos es que estuvieran fuera y dejaran que ellas hicieran todo para salvarla accedieron, antes de salir, Seiki suplicó una vez más

-NO TE VAYAS MAMÁ POR FAVOR- Akira no era tan impulsivo como su hermano, así que se encontraba un poco más sereno, tomó a su hermano de la mano para contenerlo y en un susurro sin dejar de ver a Otoya dijo

-No nos dejes...- Akira miró a las tres mujeres, junto sus manos y las llevó al pecho -Por favor, se los suplico, se los imploro salven a nuestra mamá...-

-Por favor- Seiki resolvió decir eso en un suspiro con la mirada agachada

-Haremos hasta lo imposible- Chitaru tomándolos de la mano, los miró y asintió, luego tiernamente les habló -Ahora por favor dennos espacio- los chicos Takechi obedecieron, dieron media vuelta y se fueron

-¿Creen que fue lo mejor?- Haruki soltó un suspiro triste al ver como los chicos se iban, luego miró a Otoya y acarició suavemente su rostro

-Será menos doloroso para ellos, también merecen un respiro- Kouko seguía al lado de la peli purpura conteniendo la sangre que salía de su costado, se veía tan concentrada y ponía todo su esfuerzo en salvarla, levantó brevemente su vista y se encontró con las miradas de las dos pelirrojas, de manera seria les dijo -Ahora concentrémonos... Tenemos poco tiempo para salvarla-

-Hicimos una promesa y debemos cumplirla- Chitaru se acercó y ayudó a Kouko

-Pues tendremos que hacer que el tiempo se detenga en nuestras manos- Haruki alzó su vista y suspiró

_Reloj detén tu camino porque mi vida se apaga... Ella es la estrella que alumbra mi ser, yo sin su amor no soy nada..._

...

Al salir, Akira y Seiki lucían devastados. Todos los presentes sabían que nada podían hacer por ellos, solo acompañarlos en su pesar. Los hermanos Takechi se alejaron del grupo, necesitaban su espacio, estaban abrazados cuando de repente Seiki se separó bruscamente y un ligero brillo de esperanza se veía en sus ojos, tomó a su hermano por los hombros y de la emoción comenzó a sacudirlo

-AKIRA ¡LOS DIENTES DE LEÓN!- contagiado por el ánimo de su hermano mayor, a Akira también se le iluminaron los ojos esperanzados por esa idea

-DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA- el chico castaño levantó sus brazos y su hermano entrelazó sus manos subiendo de igual forma los brazos para darse ánimos, se limpiaron las ultimas lágrimas de su rostro, intercambiaron miradas decididos y salieron corriendo

-HEY ¿A DÓNDE VAN?- sin decir nada los chicos Takechi salieron corriendo, pasaron a un lado sin escuchar a nadie, solo corrían

-NO PODEMOS DEJARLOS IR SOLOS- Shinya miraba como se alejaban más y más

-VAYAMOS TRAS ELLOS- Tokaku se puso de pie dispuesta a comenzar la persecución pero Natsu la detuvo

-NO, PAPÁ, NO PODEMOS ALTERARLOS MÁS- el pelirrojo Azuma se había puesto de pie en el instante que vio como los Takechi salían corriendo, al igual que el joven heredero Hanabusa a quien tomó del brazo y lo miró -DEJA QUE HATTORI-SAN Y YO VAYAMOS-

Sin darle oportunidad de réplica a Tokaku, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr pero la peli azul preocupada detuvo a su hijo, el chico tomó su mano y soltó su agarre, la miró a los ojos y acarició su rostro brevemente

-CONFÍA EN MI, SABEMOS LO QUE HACEMOS- Tokaku no tuvo más opción que resignarse y asintió, Hattori y Natsu comenzaron a correr tras los jóvenes Takechi, el pelirrojo rápidamente volteó y gritó -NO NOS SIGAN-

Akira y Seiki corrieron lo más lejos y lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron, se detuvieron en la playa, con su respiración agitada miraron el inmenso mar, bravo, agitado, las olas que rompían violentas... era como ver reflejados sus sentimientos en la naturaleza. Ni Seiki ni Akira dijeron palabra alguna, solo se dedicaron a contemplar el mar, después de un rato Seiki pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano acercándolo a él, Akira entendió el mensaje, siempre que su hermano mayor quería un abrazo hacia eso, así que el castaño rodeó la cintura del peli purpura y lo abrazó

-¿Mejor nii-chan?- el peli purpura asintió y dijo un débil "Gracias"

Seguirle los pasos fue una tarea complicada para Natsu y Hattori pero al final lograron divisar a los chicos Takechi parados en la playa. Hattori, en cuanto los vio, iba a acercarse y llamarlos pero Natsu lo detuvo

-Dales un momento... Además necesitamos recobrar el aliento por si intentan correr de nuevo- Hattori asintió y los dos miraron al frente, acercándose poco a poco. Seiki y Akira estaban abrazados, consolándose mutuamente, Seiki acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su hermano mientras Akira acariciaba la espalda del mayor, ambos jóvenes no dejaban de llorar, poco a poco se fueron sentando en la arena, Natsu al ver eso volteó hacia Hattori y asintió, los dos chicos fueron hacia el frente

Suavemente tocaron sus hombros, Hattori del lado de Akira y Natsu del lado de Seiki, diciendo sus nombres en un susurro

-Akira...-

-Seiki...-

Los mencionados chicos dieron un pequeño brinco pero al ver quiénes eran los dueños de esas voces, no pudieron evitarlo y se lanzaron hacia ellos en un abrazo tumbándolos sobre la arena, esta acción sorprendió a Hattori y Natsu quienes sonrojados intercambiaron miradas sin saber que hacer por la acción del momento, después de que la impresión pasó suavemente los abrazaron y consolaron permaneciendo así recostados sobre la arena un largo rato. Cuando Akira y Seiki se sintieron más tranquilos, los cuatro jóvenes se incorporaron sentándose en la blanca arena, mirando hacia el horizonte, la voz cansada y entrecortada de Akira se hizo presente

-Nuestra última esperanza es el diente de león...-

-Por favor, ayúdennos a encontrar uno...- Seiki siguió con la oración de su hermano. Akira y Seiki miraron suplicantes a Natsu y Hattori de pronto el peli plateado se puso de pie decidido, se sacudió la arena, volteó a ver a los otros tres chicos y con una sonrisa confiada les dijo enérgico

-¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Hagámoslo!- ayudando a los demás a ponerse de pie emprendieron la búsqueda de aquellas flores mágicas. Akira se fue con Hattori y Seiki se fue con Natsu, corrieron hacia dentro de la isla de nuevo, decidieron separarse para una mejor búsqueda

-Nosotros por la izquierda, ustedes por la derecha... Nos veremos de nuevo en la playa para llegar juntos ¿de acuerdo?- asintieron ante la idea y se separaron. Antes de irse los hermanos Takechi intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, se dieron un breve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Cuídate hermano- y comenzaron a correr seguidos de Hattori y Natsu...

...

Seiki corría lo más rápido que podía, sin darse cuenta hacia donde iba solo siguiendo el impulso de su corazón, Natsu iba detrás de él, estaba preocupado por verlo así, le dolía verlo así "¿Cómo pude haberle hecho esto?" el pelirrojo se reprochaba una y otra vez, reprimiendo unas cuantas lágrimas. Después de correr por unos minutos al fin encontraron dientes de león en una especie de campo que estaba en lo alto, Seiki paró su carrera y caminó hacia la orilla desde donde veía un hermoso paisaje, Natsu se acercó poco a poco a Seiki y lo alejó de la orilla. El peli purpura estaba metido en sus pensamientos, su mirada perdida, mecánicamente caminó hacia donde estaban los dientes de león y tomó uno para luego observarlo detenidamente, Natsu se limitó a observar al chico, de pronto el silencio entre ellos fue roto por la voz entrecortada del peli purpura quien volteó hacia su pelirrojo acompañante

-Cuando era niño mi mamá Otoya me dijo que cuando tengas un deseo muy muy grande tomes un diente de león entre tus manos, cierres los ojos, pidas con todo tu corazón ese deseo y una vez que lo hayas pedido soples la flor y entonces tu deseo se cumplirá... No me importa si en este momento esto parece algo estúpido, no me importa si luzco como un idiota, creo en esto, creo con todo mi corazón... Necesito un milagro y si esta flor puede concederme mi deseo entonces lo haré- Seiki lloraba amargamente sin poder controlarse, entrelazó sus manos poniendo la flor entre ellas y cerró los ojos, sus fuerzas comenzaron a desvanecerse y el joven cayó de rodillas suplicando por un milagro

-Seiki- Natsu susurró su nombre y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de dolor por ver así al peli purpura, se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó. Seiki al sentir el cálido contacto de Natsu lo abrazó con más fuerza, después de que se desahogaron el pelirrojo rompió ese abrazo, Seiki lo miró y vio como le extendía otro diente de león mientras el pelirrojo sostenía uno. El mayor tomó el diente de león y asintió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos jóvenes arrodillados, tomaron entre sus manos los dientes de león, cerraron los ojos, pidieron su deseo y soplaron, al abrir los ojos solo vieron como sus esperanzas se alejaban materializados en aquella flor. Cuando perdieron de vista los dientes de león, Seiki se puso de pie y grito

-¿POR QUÉ ELLA? ¿POR QUÉ NOSOTROS? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?- después de dejar salir todo su dolor en aquel grito, Seiki se sintió un poco aliviado, estabilizó su respiración y miró a Natsu quien seguía sentando, el peli purpura se sentó junto a él y se quedaron en silencio un rato más hasta que Seiki se sorprendió de escuchar la voz entrecortada de Natsu a quien volteó a ver

-Perdóname Seiki...- el mencionado se extrañó de eso asustándose de ver como Natsu lloraba desesperado, lo acercó hacia él envolviéndolo en un abrazo, de forma dulce le preguntó

-¿De qué hablas?- el pelirrojo se tranquilizó, secó sus lágrimas y con la mirada agachada habló

-Por mi... Por mi culpa...- Seiki comprendió de inmediato lo que el oji rosa le quería decir, se separó bruscamente y tomó por los hombros a Natsu, levantó su rostro

-NO, NO DIGAS ESO ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO! ESTO NO ES TU CULPA, NO ES CULPA DE NADIE MÁS QUE DE ESOS MALDITOS-

-Pero...-

-PERO NADA, ENTIENDE, PUDO HABER SIDO CUALQUIERA DE NOSOTROS, CUALQUIERA PUDO SER EL BLANCO-

-Pero si yo...- Seiki tomó aire y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Natsu, mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo

-Natsu, entiende algo, yo... yo no te estoy culpando de nada. Sería muy estúpido de mi parte echarte la culpa de algo de lo cual no eres culpable... Desgraciadamente te tocó a ti estar cuando ocurrió todo esto, y créeme si algo te hubiese pasado yo... yo no lo soportaría...- Natsu sorprendido por escuchar eso ultimo miró con un aire de inocencia a Seiki quien le sonrió suavemente -Por favor quédate tranquilo y deja ese sentimiento de culpa a un lado...- el mayor limpió las lágrimas del rostro del chico frente a él y se separó dando un suspiro triste -Si hay algún culpable de esto además de ellos, soy yo, si no hubiera gritado todas esas cosas ella no se habría quedado ahí llorando, tu solo la consolaste e hiciste lo que se supone que yo debía hacer...- de nuevo el pelirrojo miró sorprendido a Seiki quien volteó a verlo brevemente -Akira me contó eso, te vio cuando estabas con mamá... Es más, agradezco que lo hayas hecho, tu hiciste lo que se supone es mi deber. Mi responsabilidad es cuidar de mi familia y parece que desde que esto comenzó solo lo hecho a perder, todo lo hago mal. Todo es mi culpa... es mi culpa... ¡ES MI CULPA! SI YO NO HUBIERA HECHO NADA DE ESTO, SI YO HUBIERA SIDO UN BUEN HIJO, SI YO HUBIERA COMPRENDIDO LAS COSAS EN LUGAR DE JUZGAR NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO ¡TODO ES MI CULPA!- Seiki gritó una vez más sacando toda su furia, cuando su respiración se calmó susurró -Mi culpa... Es mi culpa. Soy un ser humano despreciable, soy una basura, una escoria, soy un mal hijo-

-NO, SEIKI-SAN NO DIGAS ESO- Natsu consoló desesperado al peli purpura, puso una mano sobre su hombro pero el mayor se sacudió y volteó a ver enfadado al oji rosa

-ES LA VERDAD NATSU Y NADA DE LO QUE DIGAS VA A CAMBIAR ESO. TODO ES MI CULPA. MI MALDITA CULPA, SOY UN MISERABLE- recostándose pesadamente cubrió con su antebrazo su rostro, habló con un tono serio y triste en su voz -En estos momentos solo deseo algo... Quisiera morirme... Si yo no estuviera muchas cosas serían más fáciles, serían diferentes si yo no...- Natsu no soportó más ver así a Seiki y tomándolo de los hombros lo levantó obligándolo a verlo

-SEIKI, YA BASTA- los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, Seiki se sorprendió de ver a Natsu así de decidido, el pelirrojo suavizó su mirar y su expresión, hablándole suavemente al chico frente a él -No pienses eso, eres una gran persona, eres muy valioso, por favor no te rindas Seiki-san. Debes tener fe-

-¿Fe? ¿De qué me sirve la fe ahora? ¿Para qué la quiero? No entiendes, no puedes entender por lo que estamos pasando, por lo que YO estoy pasando- Seiki dio media vuelta para ignorar a Natsu, quien cerró los puños y giró al peli purpura obligándolo a verlo, le habló con seriedad

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, tal vez yo no conozca ese sufrimiento, nunca he pasado por algo así pero recuerda que no eres el único que está sufriendo con lo que le pasó a Takechi-sama... ¿Quieres acaso que te tenga lastima? Eso no va a pasar Seiki porque tu vales mucho como para que te tenga lastima... Escucha bien, ahora tienes dos opciones: rendirte ahora, mandarlo todo al demonio y dejar que ellos ganen, o reponerte, sacar fuerzas y dárselas a tu familia y vencerlos...- Seiki se sorprendió de ver que el pelirrojo le hablara de esa manera tan fuerte y ruda, pero aquellas palabras lograban calmarlo y lo hacían pensar, Natsu siguió un poco calmado -No eres el único que está sufriendo, Akira-san también está sufriendo, Shiena-sama también está sufriendo, lo creas o no, compartimos tu dolor porque como dijiste le pudo pasar a cualquiera. Tal vez no entendemos exactamente lo que sientes pero compartimos su dolor... Cada uno de nosotros tiene un demonio que lo atormenta, no te sientas especial y ya basta de torturarte, de hacerte menos, ya basta de eso. Debes ser fuerte, Akira-san te necesita, tu mamá te necesita... yo te necesito así que tal vez no sepa tu dolor, tal vez no sepa exactamente lo que sientes o por lo que estás pasando pero sé que debes tener esperanza, fe en que todo estará bien- el peli purpura con la mirada en el cielo inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló, más calmado miró a Natsu

-Tienes razón Natsu... Perdona, no debí hablarte así- esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Seiki quien más tranquilo puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero y le sonrió

-Descuida, no eres tu quien habla, es tu furia, tu dolor. No tengo nada que perdonar- el pelirrojo le sonrió de vuelta, ambos miraron hacia el horizonte mucho más tranquilos

-Mi deseo se va a cumplir- con seguridad Seiki sonrió y miró al cielo llevando una mano a su pecho

-Así será Seiki-san porque yo deseé lo mismo- Natsu se colocó junto a Seiki y sonrió mientras lo observaba

-Vayamos con Akira...- el mayor volteó a ver a su compañero haciendo su cabeza de lado indicando que caminaran, el pelirrojo asintió, dio un par de pasos y de pronto sintió como Seiki lo detenía tomándolo de la mano, Natsu se sorprendió volteando a verlo -Por cierto gracias por desear conmigo, tu diente de león voló más rápido que el mío así que llegará primero tu petición...- Seiki sonrió y luego acercó a Natsu lentamente hacia él, lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió, acarició el rostro de Natsu con delicadeza -Y gracias también por tus palabras, lo necesitaba-

-No-no agradezcas. Va-vámonos- un más que nervioso Natsu volteó su rostro para que el mayor no viera su sonrojo y comenzó a caminar, Seiki soltó una ligera risilla y siguió a Natsu

...

Akira y Hattori no tuvieron problema en encontrar dientes de león, siguieron una pequeña vereda que habían visto por casualidad y después de caminar una distancia no muy larga ni muy corta encontraron las mágicas flores custodiadas por unos enormes arboles

-Hattori... ¿Sabías que estas flores cumplen deseos?- el mencionado no dijo nada, negó suavemente con la cabeza limitándose a observar cada movimiento del castaño quien delicadamente tomó un diente de león entre sus manos, sin mirar al peli plateado siguió con su monólogo

-Si pides un deseo con todo tu corazón esta flor te lo concederá, solo tiene que cerrar los ojos y soplar... Mágico ¿no crees?- al decir esto último soltó el diente de león que volando se fue gracias a una suave ventisca, Akira de forma muy seria y solemne volteó a ver al chico que lo acompañaba -Creo en esto, creo con todas mis fuerzas en esto y sé que va a funcionar. Hay cosas que van más allá de nuestro entendimiento y esta es una de esas cosas- poco a poco el menor de los Takechi se arrodilló y tomó un diente de león, sintió como Hattori posaba su mano sobre las suyas, levantó su vista topándose con el intenso amatista que lo miraban de forma amable

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- Akira asintió suavemente, Hattori tomó un diente de león colocándose junto a su amigo en la misma posición, Akira hizo el pequeño ritual mientras Hattori lo observaba detenidamente, una vez que Akira terminó, el chico Hanabusa repitió lo que había visto "Por favor que Takechi-sama se salve, no quiero ver a Akira-san sufrir" "Que mi mamá se salve, te lo ruego"

Se quedaron en silencio observando como el diente de león se iba, Akira recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hattori quien se sonrojó y abrazó a su amigo por los hombros. La voz entrecortada de Akira rompió el silencio, su mirada perdida en el horizonte, el dolor que sentía, la tristeza que lo embargaba, sentía que si no sacaba todo eso explotaría

-Ha sido el peor sonido que he escuchado en toda mi vida... Verla tirada, sangre brotando de ella... Ver como el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa se iban al mismo tiempo que su vida... Vi su mano colgar cuando la estaban cargando y solo un pensamiento se apoderó de mí, quería gritarle que no se fuera- Hattori decidió escuchar a su amigo, dejar que se desahogara por completo eso era lo mejor. Akira lloró una vez más, llevando sus manos a su rostro, Hattori lo abrazó para consolarlo sintiendo como el castaño temblaba

-Tengo miedo, estoy preocupado, tengo tantas emociones en mí que no sé cómo canalizarlas... Quiero entender el significado de estar solo, de estar perdiendo una parte importante de mi ¿Es este el sentimiento con el que debo caminar?... De nada sirve llorar, sin embargo estoy llorando... Solo quiero descansar, volver a la vida que tenía... Me gustaría no estar sufriendo, si pudiera dar mi vida la daría, solo porque ella viviera... Me miró y dijo el nombre de mi mamá... Ellas se aman, deseo que algún día alguien me mire como ellas se miran, que algún día yo ame y me amen como ellas se aman... Nacieron la una para la otra... Por eso daría mi vida, su lugar pertenece en los brazos de la otra, mi vida por la de mi mamá, si pudiera la daría... Me preocupa mi mamá Shiena, antes de que cayéramos en este infierno ella se sentía mal, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué fue lo que tenía? Mi vida no importa, yo ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la suya... ¿Qué pasará si...? Yo no lo soportaría pero debería hacerlo, las cosas cambiarían, debería ser el soporte de mi familia...- Hattori se separó de Akira y le pidió que se calmara pues comenzaba a agitarse, el peli plateado tomó las manos de su amigo y comenzó a respirar lentamente, el castaño, como en un acto involuntario, lo siguió. Una vez que Akira se calmó sintiéndose más tranquilo, dijo un poco avergonzado

-Tal vez mi juicio se esté nublando, tal vez en verdad estoy pensando lo correcto, en este momento solo sé dos cosas: respirar y suplicar... No sé qué será de mí, de mi familia-

-Amigo mío, hay tantas palabras para consolar a un corazón roto pero ninguna sería escuchada, ninguna te importaría... Te has desahogado y espero que eso te ayude ahora. Debes ser fuerte. Sí, sé que es algo difícil lo que te pido, tan difícil como respirar, sentir y vivir en estos momentos pero debes ser fuerte. Tus madres y tu hermano te necesitan pero también necesitas de ellos así que no cargues con responsabilidades que tal vez ni siquiera van a suceder. Tranquilo, todo estará bien... Si, ya sé, eso dicen siempre pero en esta ocasión no son palabras vacías o de cortesía, son palabras sinceras del corazón, eso significa que de verdad todo estará bien

-Gracias por tus palabras Hattori pero no creo que comprendas por lo que estoy pasando- el peli plateado sonrió de lado dejando escapar un ligero "Ja" Akira lo miró arqueando una ceja

-Comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes-

-No. Tú no sabes cómo me siento- el castaño respondió molesto y el peli plateado dijo con tranquilidad

-He estado más cerca de la muerte de lo que te imaginas...- Hattori levantó su cabello revelando la cicatriz en su rostro

*Flashback*

-Hermanito-

-Mmm...-

-Her-ma-ni-to-

-Mmmm...-

-¡HATTORI HAZME CASO!- la pequeña e inquieta peli naranja sacudió a su hermano por la espalda para tener la atención de su hermano, cosa que logró pues Hattori suspiró, dejó la tarea que estaba haciendo y dijo

-¿Qué quieres Hikari?-

Los pequeños Hanabusa se encontraban en la enorme oficina de esa extraordinaria mansión, el atardecer los acompañaba mientras realizaban sus deberes escolares, de pronto Hikari sintió tristeza de estar sola con su hermano

-¿Por qué mama Sumi y mamá Mahiru no han llegado aún?- Hikari recargó su cabeza sobre la de su hermano mientras jugaba con sus manos

-Están muy ocupadas en el trabajo Hikari- Hikari al escuchar eso, soltó un bufido de molestia, se separó de su hermano y se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un puchero

-Ya no juegan con nosotros, ya no hablan con nosotros, ya no comen con nosotros, ya no hacen nada con nosotros ¿Acaso ya no nos quieren?- algunas lágrimas se alojaban en los ojos de cielo de la niña, su hermano la abrazó tiernamente

-No digas eso Hikari, ellas nos aman, es solo que han habido problemas en las empresas y deben resolverlos. Eso les quita mucho tiempo... por desgracia- ahora era Hattori quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, su hermana dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y lo abrazó para luego volver a cruzarse de brazos y hacer puchero

-Jum, los negociosos son odiosos...- la pequeña peli naranja tomó las manos de su hermano y lo miró directo a los ojos -Hattori prométeme que nosotros nunca descuidaremos lo que amamos cuando seamos los dueños, prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar solita-

-No permitiré que eso nos pase Hikari, siempre juntos ¿recuerdas?- Hattori besó dulcemente las manos de su hermana y luego entrelazó sus dedos meñiques

-¿Entonces nunca vas a olvidar lo que importa?- Hikari abrazó a su hermano quien sonrió

-Si tu estas a mi lado, nunca lo olvidare hermanita-

Los niños volvieron a sus actividades, Hattori haciendo su tarea y Hikari perdiendo el tiempo, de pronto Hikari dijo con algo de tristeza

-¿Sabes Hattori? Me preocupa que te pase lo mismo. De acuerdo al abuelo y a mamá Sumi tú serás el principal heredero por ser el mayor, todas las responsabilidades recaerán en ti- Hattori miró directo a los ojos de su hermana y le sonrió con ternura

-Por eso no debes dejarme, toma siempre mi mano y cuida de mi-

-Yo no te dejaré nunca, estarías perdido sin mi- Hikari le sonrió de vuelta al peli plateado y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno, ya terminé mi tarea y espero que hayas terminado la tuya... ¿Qué dices si jugamos un rato?-

Hikari emocionada ante esa idea rápidamente ayudó a ordenar la oficina y fueron a su cuarto de juegos. Después de un rato un mayordomo entró dirigiéndose elegantemente a ellos

-Hattori-sama, Hikari-sama tienen una llamada- el niño peli plateado fue quien atendió la llamada tomando el teléfono que le llevaban

-Gracias- agradeció y esperó a que el mayordomo se fuera, tomó aire y contestó

-¿Hola? Oooh hola mamá...- los ojos de los dos niños se llenaron de brillo y una sonrisa se dibujó en Hattori, sonrisa que desapareció casi enseguida, Hikari solo lo miraba expectante -Aja... Oooh ya veo... Descuida estaremos bien... Cuídense... Nosotros también las queremos- al momento de colgar Hattori miró con tristeza a Hikari quien molesta se dejó caer en una colchoneta que había cerca

-Pffft... Otra vez solos ¿cierto?- su hermano se recostó junto a ella e intentó animar las cosas

-Ve el lado positivo, podemos comer en nuestra habitación-

-Supongo que es algo bueno... ¿Vendrán tarde?-

-Supongo que si-

-¿Podemos esperarlas Hattori?-

-Es lo mismo que iba preguntarte, vamos a esperarlas-

Después de cenar, los pequeños Hanabusa se pusieron su pijama y fueron a la sala a esperar a que Sumireko y Mahiru llegaran, vieron un poco de televisión, jugaron un rato y ellas no llegaban. Al ver la hora, y al sentirse aburridos, decidieron esperarlas en la habitación de sus madres. Ya entrada la madrugada Sumireko y Mahiru llegaron a casa, muy cansadas, se dirigieron a su habitación encontrándose con sus pequeños esperándolas profundamente dormidos. Ambas mujeres sintieron una punzada en su corazón, intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron

-Sumi-chan...-

-Debemos resolver esto. Si no lo hacemos corremos muchos riesgos. Lo hacemos por el bien de ellos. Esto pronto terminará-

Sumireko dio un beso a Mahiru quien asintió a las palabras de su amada, con sumo cuidado acomodaron a los pequeños en la cama, besaron sus frentes y durmieron con ellos.

-Buenos días Hanabusa-sama. Buenos días Banba-sama-

A la mañana siguiente Mahiru y Sumireko salieron muy temprano rumbo al trabajo. El chofer y jefe de seguridad de confianza de los Hanabusa ya las esperaba, dio una reverencia cordial, la peli naranja dio una pequeña y elegante reverencia mientras Mahiru inclinaba suavemente su cabeza, ambas respondiendo amable el saludo

-Buenos días Kuma-san-

Subieron al elegante automóvil y se fueron con rumbo conocido. El robusto hombre, respiró profundo y habló

-Hanabusa-sama, Banba-sama... ¿Me permiten un momento por favor?-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Últimamente he visto a Hattori-sama y a Hikari-sama muy tristes. Sé que no me corresponde decirles esto, no soy quien para decirles algo pero si me permite darles un consejo, no descuiden a los pequeños, no pierdan tiempo con ellos, son niños solo una vez y crecen tan rápido... No quiero que lamenten el no haber pasado tiempo con ellos, no quiero que se arrepientan de perderse de muchas cosas. Ellos las necesitan- Mahiru bajó la mirada triste, Sumireko suspiró pesadamente y con tristeza respondió

-Kuma-san, entiendo su preocupación y usted sabe que más que un empleado es parte de la familia Hanabusa, usted es una persona a la cual respeto, aprecio y admiro, gracias por el consejo pero me temo que por el momento no podremos estar con nuestros hijos como quisiéramos, los problemas en la empresa son más grandes de lo que esperábamos. Ese grupo radical nos está causando muchos problemas y no descansaran hasta que terminen con nosotros o viceversa. Debemos terminar, eso significa sacrificar algo pero es para tener un futuro feliz-

-Comprendo-

El resto del camino a la empresa fue en silencio, ambas mujeres metidas en sus pensamientos reflexionando sobre lo que Kuma-san les había dicho, sabían que tenía razón pero debían resolver todo el problema para poder tener paz, debían sacrificar algo para conseguir la victoria. Cuando llegaron a la empresa bajaron del coche, Sumireko fue con el fornido hombre y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro dijo con voz suplicante

-No les digas nada de esto. Ellos no saben nada y prefiero que sea así, no quiero que se preocupen o tengan miedo. Por favor cuida bien de nuestros patitos- el hombre asintió y puso la mano en su corazón

-Con mi vida si es preciso- la peli naranja sonrió y haciendo una pequeña reverencia elegante se marchó aún triste y metida en sus pensamientos mientras el hombre regresaba a la mansión.

-Buenos días Hattori-kun, Buenos días Hikari-chan-

Los pequeños Hanabusa caminaban cabizbajos, se sentían tristes, enojados, decepcionados ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en esta situación? Después de los primeros meses dejaron de pensar en eso. Saludaron a Kuma-san afectuosamente y subieron al automóvil. Hikari dijo con tristeza

-Creí que irían con nosotros hoy-

-Lo siento pero sus madres tuvieron que irse temprano-

-¡Ya no tienen tiempo para nosotros, siempre cansadas, solo se dedican al trabajo!- Hattori no soportó más y explotó diciendo eso

-Ni mamá Sumi ni mamá Mahiru nos quieren- Hikari y Hattori se cruzaron de brazos y miraron por la ventana, Kuma-san los miró por el retrovisor y sintió una punzada en su corazón, hablándoles con ternura les dijo

-Me parece que no deben juzgar de forma tan dura a sus madres-

-Pero Kuma-san...-

-Pero nada. Hattori-kun, Hikari-chan, no deben ser nunca duros con ellas, nunca deben juzgarlas, recuerden que todo lo que hacen lo hacen por ustedes y su bienestar-

-Siempre dicen lo mismo-

-Y siempre es verdad. Miren, sus madres los aman, es solo que para poder tener un buen futuro se deben sacrificar algunas cosas-

-Esto es demasiado. Ya no lo soportamos-

-Estoy segura que si nos fuéramos ni siquiera lo notarían-

-YA BASTA. Niños por favor, no digan eso. Sus madres están haciendo lo mejor para y por ustedes, paren con esto- el gran hombre reprendió a los niños quienes no dijeron nada más. De pronto el conductor gritó y se escuchó el chirrido de los neumáticos

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS?-

Un auto a gran velocidad los impactó por el frente haciendo que el auto donde viajaban los Hanabusa saliera volando dando giros por el aire, cuando el coche aterrizó un nuevo impacto pero esta vez por un costado haciendo que los pasajeros salieran disparados del vehículo. Kuma-san puso todas sus fuerzas en ir hasta donde estaban los niños pero perdió el conocimiento momentos después. Por todos lados sangre, vidrios, fuego, destrucción alrededor. Milagrosamente los niños Hanabusa seguían vivos y conscientes, estaban cerca uno del otro, Hattori boca arriba y Hikari boca abajo, lloraban y gritaban de dolor y de miedo, lograron vislumbrar unas siluetas que se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos

-Mami...-

-Mami...-

-Vaya, así que estos son los pequeños herederos ¿Qué les parece?- un cuarteto de hombres armados se acercaron a Hikari y Hattori, los miraron con odio y burla, comenzaron a lastimarlos, los gritos desgarradores de los pequeños

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! ¡MAMIIIIIII!-

-Aaawww los pequeños buscan a su mamá... PATETICOS- uno de ellos se acercó y apagó el cigarrillo que llevaba en el cuerpo de los pequeños.

-Igual de detestables que sus progenitoras- un hombre alto y gordo, escupió y luego puso un pie sobre Hattori y luego sobre Hikari

-Bien, vamos a acabar con el emporio Hanabusa empezando con ellos...- el líder del cuarteto tomó su sable y lentamente comenzó a hacer cortes por toda la humanidad de los niños Hanabusa. Hikari y Hattori estaban sufriendo lo indeseable, gritaban suplicando por ayuda, gritaban buscando a sus madres, lloraban de dolor, no tenían más fuerzas y cuando el dolor fue más intenso y profundo lo último que vieron fue la sangre que salía de ellos y dos hojas filosas que apuntaban hacia ellos, cerraron los ojos y a lo lejos escucharon disparos... Vieron una luz y no supieron nada más

-Se por lo que estás pasando... Se cumplió lo que tanto temíamos, sufrieron algo como nosotras...-

-Son unos niños. Tienen apenas seis años... SEIS-

Mahiru abrazaba a Sumireko, ambas sentadas en una sala de espera de un hospital. Ambas temblando, de miedo principalmente, rogaban al cielo y a todos los dioses que sus hijos se salvaran. Cuando llegaron a la empresa habían recibido una buena noticia, habían encontrado a los radicales que querían acabar con todo el emporio Hanabusa, de inmediato se dirigieron ahí para terminar de una vez con todo ese asunto pero al llegar al lugar donde se supone que estaban su sorpresa fue que no había nadie allí pero esos mal nacidos habían dejado una nota que decía "Vamos a destruir todo, para eso no debe haber un futuro. Vamos a destruir su futuro. Vamos por ellos" la amenaza era directa a sus hijos, Sumireko y Mahiru no creían que ellos supieran tanto, temblaron y salieron corriendo en busca de sus hijos. Movilizó de inmediato a toda la seguridad que disponía la familia Hanabusa, por desgracia llegaron un poco tarde y sus pequeños habían sido atacados, rápidamente eliminaron a los líderes, terminar con los demás sería cosa fácil y su equipo de seguridad ya estaba trabajando en eso, ellas solo tenían una preocupación en mente

-Los acabamos Sumireko... Logramos deshacernos de ellos...-

-Prometimos que no lo haríamos-

-No iba a dejar que se salieran con la suya. Debíamos matarlos-

-Ya no harán daño-

-Ahora solo nos queda recuperar el tiempo perdido...-

-Si es que sobreviven...-

Sumireko rompió a llorar y Mahiru no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, remordimiento, miedo, dolor... pero un rayo de luz iluminó su corazón

-Hanabusa Sumireko-sama, Banba Mahiru-sama- un doctor se acercó a ellas y les sonrió tranquilo

*FinFlashback*

-Después de unos días, despertamos en el hospital, vivos pero con esto- Hattori acomodó su cabello para que su cicatriz se viera y mostró la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho, miró a un más que sorprendido Akira y le dijo -Todos tenemos cicatrices Akira-san. Tal vez no sufrimos de la misma forma o con la misma intensidad pero todos tenemos un recuerdo doloroso... Cuando te digo que todo va a salir bien es porque así será... Yo ya pasé por eso y sé que se puede salir bien. Solo no pierdas la esperanza...-

-Hattori... Amigo... No sé qué decir. Soy un tonto- después de que la sorpresa pasó, Akira pudo hablar con el peli plateado quien puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió

-No lo eres. Estás sufriendo así que es válido ser egoísta pero debes levantarte de eso-

-De acuerdo...-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar pero de pronto Akira detuvo a Hattori abrazándolo por la espalda, el peli plateado se sonrojó y tragó saliva, intentó hablar pero no pudo, entonces la voz de Akira se hizo presente

-Gracias Hattori... Muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí. Eres un gran amigo- Hattori sonrió y sonrojado solo pudo poner sus manos encima de las de su amigo, tiernamente habló

-Sé que harías lo mismo por mi Akira, así que no agradezcas- rompieron el abrazo, se miraron directo a los ojos, sonrojados, asintieron y siguieron caminando para encontrarse con Natsu y Seiki

* * *

_**Por mucho tiempo me he preguntado ¿Cuál fue el momento exacto en el que me enamoré de Shiena? No lo sé, supongo que fue en el momento en el que mi corazón latió al mismo ritmo que el suyo... Nunca he podido responder, solo sé que me enamoré perdidamente de Shiena, que sigo enamorada de ella y que seguro moriré enamorada de ella... El momento en que la conocí lo tengo bien grabado en mis recuerdos y corazón, incluso si cierro los ojos puedo revivirlo; Shiena se veía tan linda, la chica más bonita que había visto, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi ser cuando la vi, cuando me presenté por primera vez lo hice de una manera sincera, me alegré de tenerla como compañera, sentía el cosquilleo de querer estar con ella, aunque en el fondo de mi algo me decía que Shiena no sería una de mis víctimas, ella tenía que ser algo más, esa castaña era alguien diferente. Una noche de nuevo ese cosquilleo se apoderó de mí, ya no lo podía resistir, sigilosamente tomé un par de mis tijeras, me acerqué a ella y al verla dormida me impacté... mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. Tiré las tijeras y me dediqué a observarla, su tranquila respiración me transmitió paz, su aroma embriagó mis sentidos y por primera vez yo sentí que le pertenecía a alguien, que me rendía a alguien, no pude matarla porque no quería hacerlo, verla era más placentero que cualquier otra sensación que había experimentado, di un delicado beso en su mejilla y sonreí, sonreí con alegría, sinceridad... sonreí con amor, de pronto sentí como comenzó a moverse, temiendo que despertara volví a mi cama, sonriendo por ese encuentro nocturno, cerré mis ojos y dormí en paz. Esa noche supe lo que era tener dulces sueños...**_

_**Después de saber quién sería el objetivo, cuáles eran las reglas y cual la recompensa no pude esperar más, ya quería terminar con todo... Aunque una parte de mi quería esperar más... Estar con Shiena poco a poco se volvía una necesidad en mi vida, su compañía se volvía vital... Pero mi impulso asesino fue más fuerte que el nuevo impulso de quedarme con alguien... No fue difícil acercarme a Harucchi, idear el plan para terminar con ella fue lo más sencillo del mundo, lo difícil era explicarme lo que sentía, expresar lo que en ese momento era confuso para mí, lo difícil fue decirle a Shiena que la quería en mi vida de la forma que fuera... Lo medité toda la noche, Shiena no debía saber que yo era una asesina serial, ella debía quedarse con la idea de que era una asesina más del montón, que lo hacía por dinero y cosas de ese tipo, no quería que me viera cometer mi crimen perfecto, no quería que supiera la verdad, no quería decepcionarla, no quería perderla...**_

_**Preferí romper sus lentes que romper su corazón... Ella no tenía que enterarse de mi verdadera naturaleza, al menos no en ese momento... Algún día, tal vez, le diría todo... Era tan gracioso ver como por fin me estaba enamorando, me miraba al espejo y no reconocía a la chica frente a mí, esa Otoya era tan distinta... Por supuesto eso no lo admití al instante, me daba miedo sentir todo esto... Trataba de convencerme de que tarde o temprano terminaría matando a esa conejita castaña pero algo me decía que dejara de mentirme... Tomé mis cosas y sentía la victoria cerca, de solo pensar en lo que haría en unas horas mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer. Todo estaba planeado y listo, solo faltaba una cosa, miré hacía la cama de Shiena y supe lo que debía hacer, antes de irme escribí una nota y la dejé en el cuaderno que Shiena siempre utilizaba, seguro que lo leería cuando yo ya no estuviera ahí, abracé su almohada inhalando su aroma, sonreí y sin mirar atrás me fui a cumplir mi misión**_

_No comprendía el por qué Takechi Otoya había actuado así conmigo, su comportamiento era extraño pero me gustaba, ella me gustaba mucho, me costó admitirlo, mejor dicho, no quería admitirlo pero es que esa chica de ojos turquesa aceleraba mi corazón que me asustaba verme tan vulnerable hacia ella. Me gustaba estar con ella, hablar con ella, incluso que me molestara comenzaba a volverse algo indispensable... Definitivamente era algo más que una atracción. _

_El día que iba a cumplir su asesinato me enteré a la mala de la verdadera naturaleza de Otoya: ella era una asesina serial, una de las peores... Eso más que asustarme me decepcionó, sentí dolor al conocer lo que ella era, sentí como algo se rompió dentro de mí. Me había decepcionado... y pensar que quería abrirle mi corazón... Definitivamente ese día supe lo que se sentía que te rompieran el corazón... Quería odiarla, no quería llorar por ella sin embargo lo hice... Siempre que me sentía triste tomaba mi cuaderno y escribía algo en él, como era de suponerse esa vez lo hice. Al abrir mi cuaderno me sorprendí de ver una nota que caía de él, al levantarlo miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de mí, tomé ese papel con mis manos que temblaban nerviosas y emocionadas_

_Shiena-chan_

_Cuando leas esto yo estaré dando mi golpe. He decidido apresurarme, tengo mis razones para hacerlo pero no creo que sea conveniente decírtelas._

_Escribo esto a modo de despedida y de confesión:_

_Shiena-chan, me gustas mucho y voy a extrañarte muchísimo. Lo sé porque ya te extraño_

_Si todo sale como planeo, volveré por ti para que conversemos y me respondas. Quiero escuchar lo mismo de ti._

_Te quiere... Otoya_

_Después de leer esa nota, simplemente la guardé, cerré mi cuaderno lanzándolo lo más lejos que pude, cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y lloré, lloré como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida... Tanto dolor, tanta tristeza, tanto sufrimiento, no podía soportar eso, la quería conmigo pero sabía que eso sería imposible ¿Quién me garantizaba que lo que ahí estaba escrito era verdad? Quería creer que lo era pero todo me hacía desconfiar en ella._

_Los días que siguieron a su salida solo podía pensar en ella, releía una y otra vez aquella nota preguntándome una y otra vez el por qué es que hacía eso. Pensaba en ella con rencor, con amor, con sentimientos encontrados pero no podía negar que la extrañaba. Una noche al releer de nuevo esa nota dos frases estrujaron mi corazón "Me gustas" "Te quiere Otoya" sentí una lagrima rodar por mi rostro y me tumbé en su cama, abracé su almohada y dije en voz alta "El problema es que tú también me gustas Takechi Otoya" la noche se me fue en suspiros, pensando en Otoya ¿Sentiría lo mismo por mí? ¿Sería verdad que me quiere? ¿Estaría enamorada de mí, así como yo de ella? Intenté por mucho tiempo y por todos los medios cambiar mis sentimientos, intenté odiarla, olvidarla pero todo era inútil, la quería conmigo, la quería en mi vida, quería estar con ella, quería que me amara y yo amarla, así de simple... Pero la vida es todo menos simple..._

...

_Una y otra vez me negué a aceptar la razón por la cual quería ver a Otoya, necesitaba verla ¿Por qué? Porque debía aclarar mis sentimientos, la única forma en que podía hacerlo era verla, verla una vez más directo a esos ojos turquesa y abrirle mi corazón... Para poder hacer eso tuve que viajar lejos hasta una prisión de máxima seguridad que más que prisión parecía una especie de asilo psiquiátrico para casos como el de Otoya. Viajé muy lejos y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, cada paso que daba me acercaba más a ella, estaba nerviosa, me moría de nervios, intentaba no arrugar aquella nota, decidí guardarla y esperé sentada en la sala de recepción de visitas, inspeccioné el lugar de arriba a abajo, el tiempo parecía ir lento ¿Por qué diablos es que tardaba tanto? la espera se me hizo eterna pero por fin la vi acercarse a mi... Mi Otoya, mi amor..._

_**¿Visitas? ¿Para mí? Realmente mi estadía en ese lugar no era mucha, pero desde que llegué jamás había recibido una visita, me extraño eso de pronto mi corazón se detuvo y sentí una sensación rara, me emocioné de solo pensar que Shiena fuera mi visita ¿Sería posible? Dejé escapar un grito emocionado y me arreglé lo mejor que pude, bueno, no es que fuera a ser un gran cambio en mi apariencia... Me emocionaba la idea de que fuera Shiena quien me visitara aunque... ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura? Ella tal vez ya me había olvidado o quizá no sentía nada por mí, intenté tranquilizarme y salir a ver a "mi visita". Pasé por varios filtros de seguridad, tardé más de lo que creí, todo ocurría tan lento "Rápido, rápido, rápido" decía entre dientes, una vez que todo estuvo listo abrieron la puerta de la sala de visitas y sonreí como la primera vez que la vi... Era mi amor quien estaba ahí. Shiena había venido por mí...**_

_Al vernos por primera vez después de un largo rato las dos recordamos el sentimiento que nos unía _

_**Al principio fue una fuerte atracción que poco a poco nos llevó al amor, nos habíamos enamorado, quisiéramos o no**_

_Desde el primer momento que nos conocimos sabía que tenía que estar en mi vida o moriría_

_**Shiena tenía que ser mía y yo tenía que ser suya... En el preciso momento en que nos miramos a los ojos lo supe, supe que estaba enamorada de Shiena, gritaba a todo el mundo el amor que le tenía... Supimos al instante que nos amaríamos por siempre...**_

_Trataba de olvidar a Otoya, de odiarla, de no caer de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo pero fue inevitable, su encanto era simplemente irresistible, hablé seriamente con ella pues sabía que no podía ir en contra de mis sentimientos, abrí mi corazón le hice saber cuáles eran mis sentimientos, mis planes y lo más importante el futuro de Otoya… Al verla frente a mi sentí una corriente eléctrica que recorría mi ser, me armé de valor y..._

_**Shiena me miraba de manera muy seria, incluso mi sonrisa se borró y me puse seria también. Respiró profundo y puso un pedazo de papel sobre la mesa, la miré sin entender nada, me miró directo a los ojos y dijo "Takechi, se sincera conmigo... ¿Es verdad lo que escribiste?" Miré sorprendida a Shiena y por primera vez en mi vida sentí esperanzas, una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro mientras mi corazón se aceleraba**_

_"¿La guardaste?" Otoya tomó la nota que había puesto sobre la mesa, la releyó rápidamente y luego me miró, tanto su sonrisa como sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, retomé mi postura seria "No me respondas con otra pregunta ¿Es verdad o no?" dije entre nerviosa y ansiosa, entonces Otoya me miró con ternura y tomó mis manos besándolas suavemente, acarició mi rostro y dijo "Es lo único sincero que he dicho en mi vida. Shiena-chan, me gustas y no solo eso... Creo que estoy enamorada de ti. Ahora quiero escucharlo de ti"_

_**Por fin me había confesado, había hablado con sinceridad por primera vez en mi vida, sentí una ansiedad jamás experimentada, el mundo pareció detenerse en ese preciso momento, quería saber que sentía por mí, necesitaba saberlo; se me hizo eterna la espera, comencé a sentirme triste porque no obtenía una respuesta, tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo, cerré los ojos abriéndolos sorprendida al sentir los dulces labios de Shiena sobre los míos, esa era la mejor respuesta de todas, correspondí al beso inmediatamente después de salir de mi asombro, un beso, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, cuando nos separamos, nos sonreímos sonrojadas, Shiena aclaró su garganta y me dijo dulcemente "Por si te lo preguntas, yo también estoy enamorada de ti. Me gustas Takechi Otoya" sonreí y dio un grito de alegría, me puse de pie y tomé a Shiena cargándola volví a besarla... Esto era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida...**_

_Me enamoré de una completa extraña, de una hermosa extraña, de una persona peligrosa... pero no para mí, todos te temen menos yo. Yo la miraba de otra forma, ante mis ojos era alguien diferente, nadie quería comprender, nadie quería ver que era alguien diferente, tal vez nadie entendía su verdadera naturaleza, solo me la mostraba a mí, y entonces comprendí que podría ir hasta el fin del mundo por ella. Esa sombra negra, ese demonio que todo mundo temía era para mí la luz que llenaba mi vida y el ángel que llenaba de amor mi corazón, si, tal vez enloquecí por enamorarme así pero si amarla significaba estar loca, nunca volvería a ser una persona cuerda, este misterioso sentimiento y te abrí mi corazón y tú me abriste el tuyo, mi amor fue correspondido con tu amor_

_**Nos miramos directo a los ojos y todo alrededor desapareció. Nos tomamos de la mano y pronunciamos la frase que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre**_

Te Amo

* * *

Akira y Seiki se sentían cansados, tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo comenzaban a hacer estragos en ellos, después de encontrar los dientes de león y aliviar un poco su carga emocional se sintieron, extrañamente, un poco tranquilos, sus lágrimas habían parado y eso era un alivio. Caminaron acompañados de Hattori y Natsu, los cuatro jóvenes en silencio, solo haciéndose compañía. Al llegar donde todos estaban los chicos Takechi fueron bien recibidos, las mayores se sintieron aliviadas de ver que se encontraban en una pieza, Seiki miró a su hermano quien asintió, el mayor dio un paso al frente iba a hablar pero Tokaku de forma amable se lo impidió

-No deben explicarse. Están bien y eso es lo que importa. Descuiden, entendemos por lo que están pasando- los chicos Takechi asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza, los demás herederos se acercaron a ellos preguntando sobre el estado de sus compañeros

-¿Cómo se sienten?-

-Mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar. Necesitábamos desahogarnos- Seiki miró tranquilo a sus compañeros agradeciendo el gesto de solidaridad hacia ellos, Akira miró hacia la derecha y suspiró, miró a todos en busca de respuestas

-¿Cómo está nuestra mamá?-

-¿CÓMO ESTÁ TAKECHI-SAMA?- la voz de Ikki hizo que todos se paralizaran un momento y voltearan mecánicamente a verlo, Seiki y Akira sintieron su ser llenarse de ira, la furia en sus ojos no podía contenerse. El ambiente se tensó de pronto, todos estaban esperando lo que pasaría, Seiki corrió hacia Ikki y tacleándolo lo tiró al piso, teniéndolo sometido lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez fuertemente con su puño ante los gritos de todos quienes no sabían que hacer

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ MALDITO INFELIZ? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?- levantó un poco a Ikki quien no podía respirar bien intentó hablar

-Gkkk gkkk gkk a...- Ikki intentó quitar las manos de Seiki para poder respirar un poco, él peli purpura era más fuerte que él, el rubio no podía hacer mucho

-HEY SEIKI ESPERA- Natsu intentó contener la furia del peli purpura pero no podía, la ira de Seiki lo volvía más fuerte, ignorando todo a su alrededor, simplemente siguiendo sus impulsos

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?- gritó el peli purpura después de golpear al chico Meichi, quien en un intento desesperado respirar pudo decir con mucho esfuerzo

-Gkk gkkk a...ayu...ayu...dar- Seiki levantó el rostro de Ikki mirándolo directo a los ojos, lo sacudió un par de veces y apretó más el agarre

-¿AYUDAR? SOLO HACES DAÑO, DESTRUYES TODO A TU ALREDEDOR. VIENES A QUE ACABE CONTIGO-

-¡SEIKI SUELTALO!- el pelirrojo Azuma puso todas sus fuerzas en sujetar el brazo de Seiki y detener un nuevo golpe, lo miró directo a los ojos cuando el peli purpura volteó a verlo, comenzando a sacudirse para soltarse, dándole un respiro al rubio

-DEJAME VOY A TERMINAR CON ESTE BASTARDO DESGRACIADO- de nuevo Seiki azotó al suelo la humanidad de Ikki quien ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir forcejeando con el mayor, sintió su rostro bañado en sangre pero no le importó, el rubio solo quería ser escuchado, debían escucharlo

-SEIKI DETENTE- de nuevo Natsu le suplicó al mayor quien no sabía que hacer, de pronto sintió a su hermano que lo hacía a un lado, Seiki se quitó de encima de Ikki entonces Akira, invadido con la misma furia, tomó por el cuello a Ikki y lo levantó azotándolo contra un árbol

-¿VIENES A BURLARTE IMBECIL?-

-¡NO! EN VERDAD HE VENIDO A AYUDAR ¡DEBEN ESCUCHARME!-

Akira dio algunos golpes al rubio frente a él, hubiera seguido golpeándolo pero de pronto sintió como sus brazos eran inmovilizados, Hikari y Hattori lo detenían

-SUELTENME. NO SALVEN A ESTE DESGRACIADO-

-No lo estamos salvando a él. Te estamos salvando a ti- el castaño sorprendido miró a los chicos Hanabusa. Amatista y azul, los dos Hanabusa miraron a Akira con esa mezcla que logró tranquilizarlo un poco, Hikari tomó la mano de Akira y mirándolo una vez más a los ojos le pidió que se calmará, el chico cedió y volteó a ver a Hattori quien lo sostenía por lo hombros, y su respiración comenzó a normalizarse, como un mar azul, como un campo amatista, eso le había traído algo de paz

-De acuerdo, no voy a hacerle nada- el castaño levantó sus brazos y retrocedió no sin antes tomar una vez más el rostro de Ikki para que lo mirara y le dijo -Agradécele a ellos y a tu suerte que no acabe contigo imbécil- empujó a un lado a un débil y maltratado Ikki, quien después de tomar aire se incorporó con la ayuda de Tokaku quien lo sostenía impidiéndole movilidad

-¿A QUÉ VIENES MOCOSO?- Ikki, señaló hacia su derecha, donde había una mochila enorme

-Miren, en esa mochila hay un equipo médico de emergencia, lo indispensable para salvar a Takechi-sama... Si no me creen, revísenlo ustedes mismos- Tokaku llamó a Banba para que sujetara a Ikki para que ella pudiera ver el contenido de esa mochila. Tokaku pidió que nadie se acercara, con suma precaución abrió esa mochila sorprendiéndose por ver su contenido

-El infeliz este tiene razón-

...

-¿Qué será ese alboroto?-

Dentro del escondite donde se encontraban Chitaru, Kouko, Haruki y Otoya, los sonidos del exterior se escuchaban lejanos, pero la llegada de Ikki y la golpiza que Seiki y Akira le estaban dando interrumpieron la tranquilidad de ese lugar, sorprendiéndolas y alarmándolas por escuchar todos esos sonidos

-Ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a ver qué pasa- Haruki se ofreció para salir y ver qué pasaba, Chitaru miró a Kouko quien asintió

-Será mejor que vayas a ayudar a Namatame-san. Estaremos bien- ambas pelirrojas salieron sorprendiéndose de ver a Ikki, exclamando al unísono

-¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUI?-

-Por favor guarden la calma, vine a ayudar- el rubio seguía sometido por Tokaku, con sus manos detrás y la cabeza agachada, Haruki y Chitaru miraron a Tokaku y Banba pidiendo explicaciones

-Dice que viene a ayudar, la mochila de allá tiene un equipo médico que puede salvar a Takechi- las dos pelirrojas se acercaron y miraron la mochila sorprendiéndose también por ver que el chico decía la verdad, Ikki levantó la mirada y dijo

-Tengo entendido que Kaminaga-sama y Namatame-sama saben de medicina, ellas pueden hacer algo por Takechi-sama... Por favor, el tiempo es vital, deben creerme- Chitaru tomó la mochila y luego tomó al chico rubio por el brazo

-Ven- volteó a ver a Haruki, Tokaku y Banba haciéndoles una señal de que la acompañaran

Escoltando a Ikki entraron al claro donde estaban Otoya y Kouko, ésta última se sorprendió de ver al chico, con desconfianza lo miró, con cuidado acomodó a Otoya y se puso de pie acercándose al chico que seguía sometido esta vez por Haruki y Tokaku

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Kouko miró a sus compañeras en busca de respuestas pero quien habló fue Ikki

-Usted sabe de medicina ¿no es así, Kaminaga-sama?- la pelinegra asintió, luego miró a Chitaru -Y si no me equivoco usted también sabe de eso ¿no es así, Namatame-sama?- la pelirroja asintió, el joven Meichi suspiró y mirando a ambas mujeres dijo -Bien, ustedes pueden salvar a Takechi-sama, ya comprobaron que soy sincero al decir que quiero ayudar. Salven a Takechi-sama, por favor, ustedes pueden hacerlo, pero ya no tarden más. El tiempo está corriendo y si seguimos perdiéndolo será demasiado tarde. POR FAVOR HAGAN ALGO-

-¿POR QUÉ ES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TODO ESTO?- Tokaku no podía contenerse más, tomó al chico por los hombros y lo sacudió, Ikki frustrado levantó la voz

-¡NO LO SÉ! DE ACUERDO ¡NO LO SE! SIMPLEMENTE...- bajó la cabeza y respiró profundamente, al levantarla miró a todas a los ojos y luego fijó su mirada en Otoya, al verla así el joven sintió un vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta, con pesadumbre dijo -Siento que debo enmendar mi error- todas miraron al chico con una mezcla de lastima y furia. Chitaru se acercó a Ikki y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro dijo

-Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo. Saquen al chico de aquí y vigílenlo. Kaminaga-san y yo tenemos una misión muy importante: salvaremos una vida- las demás asintieron y miraron a Chitaru y Kouko, viendo en ellas un rayo de esperanza. Dieron media vuelta y caminaron a la salida pero se detuvieron al escuchar que llamaban a Ikki

-Hey niño espera- Chitaru sacó de aquella mochila un pequeño botiquín lanzándoselo a Ikki -Toma esto. También lo necesitas- una suave sonrisa amable fue la que le brindó al joven Meichi quien sonrojado salió junto con Haruki, Tokaku y Banba

-Así que... ¿Eres médico Kaminaga-san?- Chitaru preguntó mientras alistaban todo para ayudar a Otoya

-No, no terminé la carrera pero se lo básico para salvar a Takechi-san ¿Qué hay de ti Namatame-san?- Kouko miró un poco sorprendida a Chitaru

-Primeros auxilios, se todo lo que se debe saber sobre ellos y sobre rescate-

-Entonces seguro que Takechi se salvará- Kouko sonrió aliviada, Chitaru se sonrojó ligeramente por ese pequeño cumplido

-Salvémosla entonces-

-Lo haremos. El sangrado aun no para, el torniquete que hicimos no resistirá mucho, seguro tiene la bala alojada aun, espero que no haya dañado demasiado... Aquí vamos- Kouko levantó rápidamente la mirada al cielo "Danos fuerzas"

...

-¿QUÉ PASÓ?- Akira y Seiki se acercaron rápidamente al ver que por fin habían salido, Haruki se interpuso entre ellos para evitar una pelea

-Tranquilos, serán horas largas. No pierdan la esperanza y mándele fuerzas a sus mamás- Haruki tiernamente habló con los chicos Takechi a quienes alejó un poco, los dos asintieron y suspiraron. Akira miró al frente y al percatarse de la presencia de Ikki estalló en un grito

-¿POR QUÉ SIGUES AQUÍ?-

-Yo...- el rubio bajó la cabeza

-TÚ NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ. LARGATE- Seiki era sostenido por Natsu y Haruka quienes trataban de contener al chico, Ikki dio un par de pasos pero fue detenido de nuevo por Tokaku y Banba, con voz suplicante y desesperada dijo

-No, por favor, debo saber qué pasará con Takechi-sama-

-¡QUE TE LARGUES MALDITO!- Seiki y Akira gritaron con fuerza, Natsu se puso al frente de Seiki y dijo

-BASTA- Seiki se calmó un poco, Natsu volteó a ver al rubio -Ikki ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- el joven Meichi se dejó caer de rodillas, con la cabeza baja dijo con voz débil

-No pretendo ser una carga o una molestia... En verdad solo quiero saber qué pasará con Takechi-sama... Solo eso- Natsu miró a Tokaku, la peli azul ya no sometió al rubio, entonces Natsu se acercó, puso una rodilla en el suelo y extendió su mano a Ikki

-Entonces ven conmigo-

-¿huh? ¿A dónde?- Ikki miró sorprendido y confundido como Natsu le ofrecía su mano y le sonreía amable

-Solo ven Ikki, necesitas curarte esas heridas y ellos deben estar en paz-

-No eres mi jefe Natsu- el rubio frunció el ceño, el pelirrojo suspiró y rodo sus ojos sin dejar de tener su mano extendida. Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas, sus ojos rosas sostuvieron la mirada del otro hasta que Ikki resignado suspiró y tomó la mano de Natsu

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo a tu manera niño bonito- Natsu sonrió satisfecho, tomó la mano de Ikki y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Tokaku se acercaba a Ikki pero su hijo la detuvo, mirándola le sonrió tranquilo "Se lo que hago papá" la peli azul asintió, todos miraban sorprendidos al joven Azuma, Natsu miró a Haruka y le pidió que no dejara a Seiki, la pelirroja asintió. Tomó la mano de Ikki y camino para alejarlo del grupo

-RUEGA PORQUE A MI MAMÁ NO LE PASE NADA PORQUE SI ES ASÍ YO MISMO VOY A DESTRUIRTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, A TI Y A TODOS LOS TUYOS LOS VOY A ACABAR. VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS- fue la última amenaza que lanzaron los chicos Takechi, Akira miró agradecido a Hikari y Hattori quienes lo soltaron; Haruka con ayuda de Sakura sostenían a Seiki, al ver que Ikki ya se había alejado soltaron poco a poco a Seiki quien se tranquilizó un poco y agradeció a las chicas Sagae. Akira se acercó a su hermano, se abrazaron de nuevo y el castaño preguntó

-¿Cómo crees que está mamá Shiena nii-chan?-

-Solo espero que no sepa lo que pasó... No estar con ella me frustra, quiero estar con ella, la necesito-

-La necesitamos-

-Akira-kun, Seiki-kun... Vengan con nosotros. Necesitan descansar un poco- Irena y Haruka se acercaron a los chicos quienes accedieron y fueron a recostarse bajo unos grandes árboles.

* * *

_**No podía creer la devoción que Shiena me tenía, era ilógico que alguien como ella se fijara en alguien tan despreciable como yo. Debía haberme odiado, debía temerme como todo el mundo pero eso no sucedió... Shiena cambió mi mundo. Descubrí que sentir su amor y demostrarle mi amor era la sensación más placentera del universo, era mucho mejor que matar...**_

_Después de nuestra confesión, comencé a visitar a mi Otoya con más frecuencia, hablábamos por teléfono, sosteníamos correspondencia, increíblemente vivíamos una historia de amor bastante curiosa, dos asesinas, dos personas muy distintas, la chica nerd y la chica bully... _

_**Me visitó muchas veces y no sé cuál fue el momento exacto pero sabía que quería pasar toda mi vida, toda la eternidad con Shiena, sabía que para lograr eso primero debía cambiar, lo hice, logré lo imposible cambiar, nadie lo creía pero el amor hace milagros ¿no? Lo hizo conmigo y después de muchas pruebas, tramites y demás logré, o mejor dicho, logramos lo imposible, que una asesina serial se reformara completamente. Yo, Takechi Otoya recibí una segunda oportunidad**_

_Logró cambiar, mi Otoya lo había logrado, mi amor la había cambiado... pero lo nuestro no sería fácil, teníamos muchos obstáculos que enfrentar_

*Flashback*

-Jajaja ¡TAKECHI! Eres una tonta...- Shiena se encontraba sola en su habitación, llevaba mucho tiempo hablando con Otoya por teléfono, ambas chicas estaban realmente felices, pertenecer una a la otra era lo mejor que les había pasado y le gritarían al mundo que se amaban -Jajaja no lo voy a admitir... ¿Cómo que es obvio? Para tu información te detesto... jajaja no me digas tsundere, no lo soy... no lo diré... no me obligarás... oye eso es jugar sucio... jajaja tonta... bien lo diré... ¿Cómo? ¿También quieres que use esa palabra? ¿No crees que ya es demasiada humillación?... ¿QUE NO SOY TSUNDERE? Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE... Me gustas Takechi Otoya y estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti...- Shiena dijo con una alegría enorme aquello, Otoya se sentía igualmente feliz -Jajaja listo ya lo dije amor... y tampoco me canso de repetirlo... te amo Otoya...- después de esa frase se hizo un silencio repentino, Shiena cambió de actitud muy rápido, su alegría parecía haberse apagado, muy seria le dijo a Otoya -Amor debo dejarte solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado no importa lo que los demás digan- la castaña cortó la comunicación sin darle tiempo a Otoya de que respondiera

-¿CON QUIEN ESTABAS HABLANDO SHIENA?- el padre de Shiena cuestionó rápidamente a su hija quien los miraba muy seria

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- la castaña se cruzó de brazos y miró con molestia a sus padres

-No cambies el tema, dinos con quien estabas hablando tan "melosamente"- la mirada inquisidora de su madre hizo a Shiena palidecer, comenzó a temblar un poco nerviosa por estar en esa situación, de nuevo se quedó en silencio, su padre se acercó y la tomó de los brazos bruscamente

-TU MADRE TE HIZO UNA PREGUNTA ¿CON QUIÉN HABLABAS? ¿QUÉ SON ESAS TONTERIAS DE "AMOR" Y "TE AMO"?-

Shiena respiró profundamente separándose de sus padres dándoles la espalda, llevó sus manos al pecho y dijo con firmeza

-Hablaba con mi novia-

-¿¡QUÉ?!- los señores Kenmochi dieron un grito, entre sorprendidos y horrorizados

-TU DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO- su padre llevó sus manos desesperado a su cabeza, negando una y otra vez

-NO PADRE. ES LO MÁS SERIO QUE HE DICHO- Shiena volteó a verlos, no se dejaría intimidar, se sentía fuerte y decidida, decidida a demostrar su valor y su amor

-ESO NO PUEDE SER SHIENA- su madre condenaba ese amor, le desagradaba siquiera pensar en la idea de que su hija estuviera en una relación "anti-natural"

-MADRE POR FAVOR EVITEMOS UNA ESCENA- la joven castaña rodó los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, se cruzó de brazos y esperó la reacción de sus padres

-UNA MUJER ESO ES ABSURDO, RIDICULO Y GROTESCO- su madre sintió escalofríos de solo pensar en esa idea -Seguro esa mujer te llenó la cabeza de ideas estúpidas, te pervirtió y tú, ingenua y tontamente, caíste en su trampa- la chica castaña molesta ante el comentario fue a encarar a su madre

-CLARO QUE NO, ELLA ME AMA Y YO LA AMO-

-¿QUÉ VAS A SABER TU DE AMOR?- su madre se apartó rápidamente de su hija y la miró de forma despectiva

-Mucho más de lo que ustedes creen...-

-Date cuenta esa tipa se aburrirá de ti y te dejará en cualquier momento o cuando obtenga algo de ti o cuando consiga algo mejor que tú- esas palabras herían a cada minuto el corazón de Shiena quien soportaba todo eso con una gran entereza

-No. Te equivocas. Lo nuestro es verdadero, puro, sincero... Ella es el amor de mi vida-

-CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ NIÑA ESTUPIDA- su madre dio una bofetada a Shiena quien no dijo ni hizo nada, recibió el golpe y miró con furia a su madre. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la voz del señor Kenmochi se escuchó en un lamento dramático

-¿QUÉ HICIMOS MAL PARA MERECER ESTE CASTIGO?-

-¿CASTIGO? ¿VEN MI FELICIDAD COMO UN CASTIGO? USTEDES SON PEOR DE LO QUE IMAGINÉ- Shiena ofendida respondió, cruzándose de brazos caminó alejándose cada vez más de sus padres

-¿Acaso te dimos un mal ejemplo o una mala educación?-

-Me dieron un buen ejemplo, el ejemplo de lo que NO ES EL AMOR-

-¿Ahora vas a venir a darnos lecciones? Nosotros te hemos dado casa, vestido y sustento-

-Pero nunca me dieron su apoyo, su tiempo, su amor... ¿Creen que por solo darme cosas materiales son buenos padres? USTEDES SOLO AMAN EL TRABAJO Y EL DINERO-

-Me parece que no tienes por qué juzgarnos. Somos tus padres y nos debes respeto-

-¿Respeto? Eso se gana, ustedes me habrán dado la vida pero eso no les da el derecho, no les da el título de ser mis padres-

-SOMOS TUS PADRES QUIERAS O NO- el señor Kenmochi se puso de pie amenazante caminó hacia su hija quien lo encaró

-POR FAVOR, NO LO SON ¿USTEDES CUÁNDO HAN ESTADO EN MI VIDA? ¿CUÁNDO HAN PASADO TIEMPO CONMIGO? EL QUE ME HAYAN DADO LA VIDA NO LES DA DERECHO A NADA. SI USTEDES FUERAN BUENOS PADRES ME HABRIAN CUIDADO, HABRIAN ESTADO CONMIGO, PERO EL TRABAJO Y EL DINERO FUE SIEMPRE SU PRIORIDAD Y YO UN ACCIDENTE EN SUS VIDAS-

-CALLATE. NO TIENES PORQUE HABLARNOS ASI-

-MI VIDA NO LES PERTENECE Y SI, ENCONTRE A ALGUIEN QUE ME AMA Y YO AMO A ESE ALGUIEN Y NO LES ESTOY PIDIENDO SU OPINIÓN O SU PERMISO. ME QUEDARÉ CON ELLA Y NO PODRÁN IMPEDIRLO-

-ESTO ES INACEPTABLE. ¡ERES LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA!- Shiena recibió una bofetada de su padre pero ella ya no respondió de ninguna forma, solo los miró con rabia y dolor, la castaña sentía que debía defender su amor pero también sabía que si no se detenían aquella pelea sería peor así que prudentemente Shiena guardo silencio, simplemente se alejó de sus padres. Después de un rato, donde todos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo, los padres de Shiena hablaron

-Bien niña caprichosa y estúpida, haremos lo siguiente: te daremos tiempo para pensar-

-¿huh?-

-Solo tienes dos opciones Shiena: te quedas aquí y olvidas a esa tipa o te vas y te olvidas de nosotros, de tu futuro y de lo que te podemos ofrecer. Tienes una hora para pensarlo- los señores Kenmochi salieron dando un portazo.

Shiena sin dudarlo rápidamente tomó una maleta y su mochila metiendo en ella todo lo que iba a necesitar: ropa, artículos personales, documentos, dinero y demás cosas básicas; hizo algunas llamadas y cuando por fin estuvo lista, miró su reloj, la hora aún no se cumplía, suspiró aliviada pues pensaba irse antes de que sus padres llegaran, era obvia su decisión y no quería enfrentarlos, no quería terminar mal con ellos. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir se encontró con sus padres en la puerta que al mirar la maleta que llevaba quedaron en shock, la chica castaña retrocedió unos pasos permitiendo el acceso de sus padres, quienes estallaron furicos ante la obvia decisión de su única hija

-SI SALES POR ESA PUERTA TE OLVIDAS DE TODO... ADIÓS DINERO, ADIÓS ESTUDIOS, ADIÓS A TODO- su padre amenazadoramente gritó a su hija quien se hizo a un lado y caminó hacia la puerta

-No me importa-

-SI TE VAS TE OLVIDAS DE NOSOTROS... DEJARÁS DE SER NUESTRA HIJA. NUNCA EN TU VIDA NOS VOLVERÁS A VER-

Shiena se detuvo, respiró profundamente, ladeó su cabeza mirando de reojo a sus padres

-Entonces hasta nunca señor y señora Kenmochi- abrió la puerta y salió, al momento en que cerró la puerta no pudo más y lágrimas de rabia y dolor comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro, escuchó los gritos de sus padres al otro lado de la puerta "REGRESARÁS PIDIENDONOS PERDÓN DE RODILLAS", la castaña limpió esas lágrimas y sin mirar atrás dijo -No, ustedes serán los que se arrepientan- y con todas sus fuerzas salió corriendo de ahí

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más, Shiena jamás había sentido esa libertad, se detuvo cansada y se dio cuenta que estaba lejos de su casa, tomó aire, levantó sus ojos y sonrió, miró la hora "Estoy a tiempo" paró un taxi y fue a la estación de trenes donde abordaría el tren que la llevaría a su nueva vida, a su hogar.

Durante el trayecto Shiena durmió un poco, todo lo que había pasado la había agotado pero se sentía tan libre, sentía que se había liberado de algo, ahora nada le impediría estar con Otoya y ser feliz... Este era una nuevo inició, el pasado no volvería a importar, dejaba de existir, a partir de ese momento su vida comenzaba, su vida al lado de Takechi Otoya. Era un nuevo inicio para ambas... "Mi Otoya" "Takechi Shiena... No suena mal"

*FinFlashback*

* * *

-Es curioso ver que todos tienen corazón. El amor llega incluso a aquellos que no lo merecen...- con esos ojos turquesa la muerte miraba a Otoya. Charlaban como si fueran viejos amigos, frente a frente y sin temor, para Otoya era como hablar con su yo del pasado, aunque la cruel verdad es que no lo era... De pronto la muerte hizo una mueca que reflejaba curiosidad, Otoya escuchó atenta lo que iba a decirle -Pero hay algo que me intriga Otoya ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste a pasar el resto de tu vida con Shiena-chan?- la peli purpura suspiró y cerró sus ojos

_**Después de hablar con Shiena me quedé intranquila, algo había pasado, ella no cortaría de esa forma nuestra llamada. Sentía miedo, quería saber que había pasado, debía protegerla, cuidarla, estar con ella PERO NO PODÍA, YO ESTABA ENCERRADA EN ESE MALDITO LUGAR, ESO ME FRUSTRABA. Intenté tranquilizarme y pensar de forma positiva pero era imposible, la noche se me hizo eterna, solo pensaba en mi conejita, en lo que podría o no haberle pasado, solo quería verla, quería estar con ella y apoyarla en lo que fuera... La noche se me fue en suspiros y sentía algo extraño en mi pecho, mi día comenzó como siempre, seguía la rutina establecida hasta que tocaron en mi celda "Takechi, tienes visitas" mi corazón dio un brinco al igual que yo, salí de inmediato y me dirigí al área de visitas donde la vi de espaldas, sonreí y suspiré**_

-SHIENA-CHAN- _**ella volteó de inmediato al escuchar mi voz y corrió hacia mí, lloraba, jamás la había visto así, me impacté por verla así, mi sonrisa se borró dando pasó a una mueca de preocupación. Se lanzó a mis brazos aferrándose a mí, lloraba amargamente, sentí un dolor tan grande de verla así que no pude contenerme y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro, la tristeza se había apoderado de mí, su dolor era el mío. Trataba de consolarla pero lo mejor fue que se desahogara, acaricie su cabello y poco a poco nos sentamos en el suelo, yo estaba recargada en la pared y Shiena lloraba sobre mi pecho, la acomodé de una forma que pudiera abrazarla protectoramente y la acerqué aún más a mí, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, solas, en esa habitación, llorando, cuando me calmé pude divisar una maleta y una mochila al fondo de esa habitación, ahora estaba confundida**_

-Amor puedes decirme que pasa- _**suavemente hablé, después de un rato y de un último sollozo, Shiena levantó su rostro y me dijo con la voz entrecortada**_

-Mis... mis padres ya... ya saben de ti-

_**Me congelé... era obvio que no podíamos ocultarle nada a los padres de Shiena pero les diríamos de nuestra relación una vez que yo estuviera fuera de aquí y ellos no sabrían nada de mi pasado como asesina**_

-¿Qué pasó?- _**tragué saliva y temblé de miedo, Shiena lloro de nuevo, me contó que ellos habían llegado cuando estábamos hablando por teléfono, escucharon la parte donde me había dicho que estaba enamorada de mí y que me amaba, me contó la discusión que tuvieron, ellos no aceptaban que amara a otra mujer, cada palabra que decía le provocaba dolor y a mí me provocaban malestar, me hacían enojar. Sus padres no nos aceptaban, me contó la decisión que había tomado y por momentos quedé en shock. Ella me había elegido a mí, me hizo sentir tan feliz pero al mismo tiempo me sentía miserable, Shiena era tan buena y yo... bueno, yo era un ser despreciable, no la merecía y ella no se merecía eso**_

-Shiena-chan... ¿Crees que fue bueno el haberme conocido?- _**mi voz sonó triste, Shiena se estremeció al escuchar eso y separándose de mi me miró directo a los ojos, yo evadí su mirada, sonreí triste, trataba de no llorar **_-Tal vez ellos tengan razón. Shiena mereces algo mejor y...- _**no pude continuar porque mi rostro había recibido una fuerte bofetada y luego mis labios un beso apasionado, me deje llevar por ese beso y sentí paz, Shiena me abrazó como jamás lo había hecho, correspondí el abrazo y sentí seguridad, sabía que si estábamos juntas nada podría hacernos daño, con ella a mi lado podía vencer al mundo... y eso es lo que íbamos a hacer... Shiena me tomó de la barbilla para que la mirara y con una voz fuerte y decidida me dijo**_

-Escúchame bien Takechi Otoya, No quiero que en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso ¡JAMAS! ¿ME ENTIENDES? Porque tú eres lo que yo quiero, tu eres la persona perfecta para mí, jamás en el mundo encontraría a alguien a quien amar, eres tú y solo tú la persona a la cual quiero ¿Te queda claro?- _**asentí suavemente, sus palabras conmovieron mi corazón haciéndome sentir especial, feliz y fuerte, mi conejita sonrió y me dijo **_-Así que no vuelvas a decir que merezco algo mejor, porque lo mejor para mi eres tú. Ahora abrázame, abrázame muy fuerte y nunca ¡NUNCA! Me dejes ir-

-Sabes que no te dejaré nunca ¿Tú me dejarás ir?-

-Nunca- _**nos sonreímos y luego nos dimos un beso tierno, un beso que era una promesa. Permanecimos sentadas y abrazadas, un poco preocupada pregunté**_

-Pero ¿Qué haremos conejita? No sabes cuanta frustración siento, yo encerrada aquí sin poder ayudarte ¿Ya tienes un plan? Conociéndote ya lo tienes- _**asintió tranquila**_

-En Despido Colectivo me deben favores...- _**fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba la idea de que siguiera en contacto con esas personas**_ -No me mires así, ya lo dejé pero deben pagarme algunos favores, este será mi último contacto con ellos, así que quita esa expresión de tu rostro. Cobraré esos favores y solucionaré algunos problemas, conseguiré un trabajo, conseguiré una beca... Otoya, te elegí a ti y eso es lo único que importa. Sé que será difícil pero...

-Pero si estamos juntas lo lograremos...- _**entrelacé mis manos con las suyas y luego besé suavemente a Shiena, cuando nos separamos tomé su mano y la llevé a mi corazón **_-Te prometo que conmigo jamás te faltará algo... Saldré pronto de aquí y no estarás sola-

-Ya no lo estoy, ahora estoy contigo... Además, vivimos más cerca ahora- _**reímos felices por eso, nos miramos un largo rato en silencio, jugamos un poco con nuestras manos mientras Shiena me contaba sus planes de forma más detallada**_

_**La observé detenidamente por un rato, sonreí feliz por tenerla en mi vida y lo supe, supe que debías ser siempre mía, quería que estuviera en mi vida siempre ¿Cómo decirte que estaba lista? ¿Tú lo estarías? **_

-Hey Otoya... ¡Yuju! Tierra llamando a Otoya. Tierra llamando a Otoya. Contesta cambio- _**salí de mis pensamientos al ver como su mano se movía enfrente de mi rostro. Respiré profundamente y me puse de pie, Shiena me miró extrañada, le ofrecí mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo que yo**_

-Otoya pasa al...-_** no dejé que hablara, puse mi dedo sobre su boca. La miré directo a los ojos**_

-Shiena... Te amo ¿tú me amas?- _**acariciando suavemente mi rostro y mirándome tiernamente dijo**_

-Te amo Otoya-_** sonreí como jamás lo había hecho. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba**_

-Entonces... Shiena-chan...- _**metí la mano a mi bolsillo y saqué un anillo**_ -Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, estaba esperando un momento más romántico pero creo que este es el momento adecuado... ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

_**La cara de sorpresa que Shiena puso jamás la olvidaré, contuve la respiración unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, vi como lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos y se lanzó a mis brazos dando un pequeño saltito enredando con sus piernas mi cintura, asintió en repetidas ocasiones y me dio pequeños besos distribuidos en mi cara y cuello**_

-Te amo y acepto-_** en ese momento me volví la persona más feliz de todo el universo...**_

Otoya abrió los ojos al sentir un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, esos ojos turquesa la miraban divertida, la Otoya de 16 años dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y le dijo

-Ooooh vaya, cada vez que recuerdas me empalagas. Nunca creí que fueras así de cursi Otoya- la peli purpura levantó sus hombros, la muerte retomó su discurso

-Así que Shiena había conseguido dinero y un hogar, vaya, lo básico para sobrevivir mientras tú estabas encerrada ¡Qué gran ejemplo y que gran responsabilidad! Todo eso para tener un futuro como cuento de hadas. El amor es un desafío muy grande... Pero este cambio tan drástico te trajo algunas repercusiones ¿no? Sentimientos de culpa, momentos de depresión, momentos de furia... Una enorme inestabilidad emocional-

-Ya lo superé, y eso fue al principio y claro antes de que me dispararan-

-Bueno y ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cómo te fue con tu nueva vida? ¿Cómo te fue con Seiki y Akira?-

-Pasó mucho para que Seiki y Akira llegaran a nuestras vidas pero cuando llegó fue lo mejor que nos ha pasado... Lo que pasó fue comenzar de cero y eso no siempre es fácil-

-Continúa...-

* * *

-AUCH ¡ESO DUELE!-

-Deja de moverte... Si sigues moviéndote así te dolerá más. No actúes como un niño pequeño- un impaciente Natsu lidiaba con un Ikki quejumbroso, el chico pelirrojo curaba las heridas del rubio, ambos sentados a la sombra de un árbol

-No me des ordenes Natsu...- Ikki se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, el joven Azuma rodó sus ojos, tomó un pedazo de algodón y remojándolo en alcohol presionó en las heridas de Ikki -Deberías ser más cuidadoso... ¡AUCH!-

El pelirrojo Azuma se detuvo de pronto, suspiró y preguntó -¿Por qué?-

-Porque es mi trabajo, es mi deber...- el rubio Meichi suspiró y respondió triste. Natsu rodó sus ojos y tomando suavemente el rostro de Ikki lo obligó a que lo viera de frente

-Voy a volver a preguntártelo ¿Por qué?- Ikki suspiró cansado, la voz se le quebró, llevó sus manos a la cabeza

-Realmente no lo sé... ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto Natsu? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Nada, solo quiero conversar contigo y entender un poco todo esto que está pasando- Natsu retomó su labor de curar las heridas de Ikki

-Auch, ten cuidado... Mi rostro ha sufrido mucho daño en poco tiempo-

-¿No crees que te lo mereces tan solo un poquito?-

-Aaah soy un buscapleitos... He tenido muchas peleas, esto no es nada- un orgulloso Ikki sonreía satisfecho, Natsu sonrió divertido

-Así que un chico rudo ¿eh?-

-Aaah podría ser... Si ese es tu mejor calificativo, lo acepto- el rubio observaba a su compañero pelirrojo y sonrió travieso -Aunque sabes, es curioso, casi siempre me golpean en el rostro y aun no pierdo mi atractivo... ¿No crees eso?- Natsu levantó los hombros en un signo de poca importancia

-No te muevas, voy a poner un poco de pomada en tu mentón- Ikki no prestó atención a Natsu y siguió con esa sonrisa traviesa

-Bueno, aunque no puedes ver lo bien parecido que soy porque estas cegado por la hermosura de Irena-chan o tal vez por lo guapo que es Seiki-kun...- el pelirrojo lanzó una mirada fulminante al rubio Meichi

-No digas tonterías Ikki- Ikki sonrió victorioso pues había logrado su cometido y seguiría molestando a Natsu, lo tomó del brazo y lo miró con ojos coquetos

-Anda Natsu, dime que te gusto-

-¡NO! NO VOY A DECIRLO, NO ESTOY LOCO- Natsu se separó bruscamente del rubio quien no se detuvo y siguió con ese juego

-Bueno, dime que soy guapo, todo un galán, que soy encantador. Anda dímelo, dímelo, dímelo- el chico Azuma suspiró pesadamente, miró de reojo a Ikki "Aaah debo terminar con esto... Si le sigo el juego puede que termine con esto" tomando el brazo de Ikki lo acercó a él provocando un ligero nerviosismo en el chico Meichi

-Eres bien parecido Ikki...- Natsu dijo en voz baja para inmediatamente separarse de Ikki a quien miró molesto mientras ponía una bandita en su pómulo -¿Contento?-

-Mucho, después de escucharlo de tus lindos labios me siento bien- Ikki sonrío gatunamente quedándose quieto para que Natsu curara sus heridas

-Pareces un niño malcriado ¿Qué ganas con esto?-

-Me gusta molestar, es divertido además... Me gusta conocer a fondo a mis compañeros-

-¿Así que somos compañeros?- Natsu miró y sonrió travieso y seguro de si provocando que Ikki se pusiera nervioso por lo que había dicho

-N-N-No quise decir eso... Bueno si, en teoría son mis compañeros ¡PERO NO TE HAGAS IDEAS TONTAS!-

-Si tú lo dices- el oji rosa Azuma siguió curando a Ikki mientras reía divertido

* * *

-Luces preocupada Isuke-chan- la voz de Suzu, quien se sentó junto a Isuke, sacó a la peli rosa de sus pensamientos, mirándola con el ceño fruncido dijo extrañada

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Nunca te había visto así... Siempre eres tan... tan...- la peli azul movía sus manos de un lado a otro, Isuke la miró extrañada, Suzu dejó de moverse -No sé cómo decirlo- la peli rosa se cruzó de brazos y suspiró pesadamente

-¿Tú crees que no tengo sentimientos?- la peli cielo asintió algo apenada, Isuke solo suspiró -Los tengo, que sigo creyendo que son una debilidad, lo son pero solo con alguien puedo ser yo misma y mostrar esos sentimientos porque no me hacen débil- Suzu le sonrió traviesa a Isuke

-Haruki-chan ¿verdad?- Isuke sonrió dulcemente, cerró sus ojos y suspiró enamorada

-Esa idiota... Yo no pedí que llegara a mi vida, sin embargo agradezco que haya aparecido porque ella me ha dado el mejor regalo de todos-

*Flashback*

-¿Ya estas lista? No quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa... Otra vez 3- Isuke se daba un último vistazo en el espejo, Haruki estaba sentada en el sofá, la pelirroja arqueó una ceja y dijo confundida

-¿Mi culpa? Pero ¿Por qué siempre es mi culpa? Yo nunca tardo en prepararme la que tarda horas eres tú-

-Tienes la culpa por no apresurar a Isuke 3- Isuke volteó a verla, le dedicó una mirada burlona y siguió con lo que hacía, Haruki se puso de pie y caminó hacia Isuke

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido Isuke-sama-

-Tú eres la culpable de todo y fin de la discusión 3-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-

-Ooooh carajo- sin decir nada más, Isuke salió corriendo hacia el baño en un intento por no hacer un desastre a su paso, al llegar al baño azotó la puerta, Haruki iba tras ella por lo que se topó con la puerta cerrada, toco escuchando extraños sonidos dentro y preocupada preguntó

-¿huh? ¿Isuke-sama estás bien?-

-ESTO ES TU CULPA- la peli rosa contestó realmente furiosa

-Aaaah... ¿Ahora de qué tengo la culpa?- Haruki hizo un tierno puchero

-DE QUE TE GUSTE COMER EN ESOS MALDITOS LUGARES- Isuke seguía encerrada en el baño, los extraños sonidos habían terminado ahora se escuchaba como caía agua del grifo mientras Isuke golpeaba, seguramente, la pared más cercana

-Pero el takoyaki de Saito-san es el mejor... Además tu quisiste comer eso, tenías antojo de comer algo así, insististe tanto en que comiéramos takoyaki que...- Haruki, quien estaba recargada en la puerta esperando que aquel "berrinche" se le pasara a su peli rosa, perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer pero no lo hizo gracias a que Isuke la tomó por los hombros mientras le gritaba para reclamarle

-PERO NO PODÍAS BUSCAR OTRO MALDITO LUGAR, TU Y TU MALDITA MANÍA DE COMER EN EL PRIMER LUGAR QUE ENCUENTRES ENTRE MÁS INSALUBRE MEJOR- la pelirroja Sagae no entendía por qué era que su esposa se comportaba de esa forma tan repentinamente, solo miraba confundida a una furiosa Isuke

-Pero ya habíamos comido en ese lugar y además yo siempre busco lo mejor...-

-¡CALLATE MALDITA SEA!-

-Está bien, está bien... Lo siento, lo siento-

-Y DEJA DE REPETIR LAS COSAS DOS VECES-

-Bueno ya no dije nada- "Vaya Isuke está más irritable de lo normal... Debo estar loca por amarla tanto"

-YA ES TARDE IDIOTA, VAMONOS- Isuke tomó a Haruki de la mano y salieron rápidamente de su hogar.

Haruki e Isuke caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, lucían como una pareja normal pero el motivo de su caminata distaba mucho de ser algo normal: iban a cumplir una misión de asesinato. Habían estudiado al objetivo y estaban listas para acabar con él. Desde que salieron de su casa, Haruki no dejaba de ver a Isuke, estaba preocupada por la apariencia de la peli rosa: pálida y cansada, ese no era un buen día, era evidente que la señorita Inukai no estaba bien pero siempre que Haruki quería persuadirla de que debían posponer aquello hasta que se sintiera mejor Isuke la ignoraba. Caminaron en silencio hasta que Haruki, después de reflexionar, habló un poco triste

-¿No crees que debes comenzar a tratarme mejor?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Isuke hizo más lento su caminar y miró extrañada a la pelirroja

-En que yo también necesito amor. Algunas de tus acciones rompen mi corazón ¿Sabes?... Piensa que algún día yo podría irme-

-¿Me estas amenazando idiota 3?- la peli rosa fulminó con la mirada a la chica junto a ella quien no se inmutó por eso y dijo tranquila

-Yo nunca te amenazo y no me malinterpretes Isuke-sama... Es solo que no quiero que te arrepientas un día cuando veas que no estoy a tu lado-

-Primero te mato antes de que me dejes por otra 3-

-Jajajaja Isuke-sama siempre tan linda...- Haruki suavemente pellizco una mejilla de Isuke quien sonrojada apartó su rostro pero la chica Sagae rápidamente tomó su barbilla para que la mirara -Yo no te dejaría por alguien más, para mí no hay otra que no sea Inukai Isuke-sama...- dio un beso y siguió con su discurso -Me refiero a que yo podría irme y no volver jamás-

-¡CALLATE! Eres una idiota Sagae. Tú no debes dejarme nunca, tu no vas a dejarme nunca...- la peli rosa se detuvo de repente tomando las manos de su chica -Tienes razón Haruki... Lo lamento- la oji cobriza se sorprendió de escuchar eso, quiso decir algo pero su acompañante siguió -Quiero que sepas que te amo y...- Isuke no pudo seguir hablando porque de nuevo se sintió mal y corrió hacia un callejón, Haruki la acompañó

-Isuke-sama ¿Segura que estás bien?-

-SON SOLO ESTAS MALDITAS NAUSEAS- cuando se sintió mejor Isuke miró a su pelirroja y gritó -CALLATE Y APRESURATE-

-Es que no te ves bien, será mejor que regreses a casa-

-¿Y dejarte todo el trabajo? Esta es mi misión, la última-

-No es necesario que vayas-

-SI, SI LO ES...- cuando Isuke se calmó habló más tranquila, sujetó a Haruki por ambos brazos como si se aferrara a ella -Necesitamos ese dinero, además este será el último asesinato, fue el trato al que llegué con mi mamá. Tú quieres que deje todo esto... Y yo... Yo creo que también quiero lo mismo y no solo por ti... Mira, si no hago esto mamá no me dejará en paz hasta que haga un último asesinato así que será HOY Y AHORA, POR FIN DIRÉ ADIÓS A ESTA MALDITA VIDA ASÍ QUE DEJA DE DECIRME QUE NO PUEDO Y MUEVE TU LINDO TRASERO HASTA EL PUNTO DE LA MISIÓN-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Haruki sonrió y abrazó a Isuke a quien dio un beso en su frente, Isuke sonrojada le devolvió la sonrisa y de pronto sintió un mareo

-OH MALDITA SEA-

-Isuke-sama-

-DEJAME. YA PASÓ-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Diablos Isuke eres muy terca...- ambas mujeres siguieron caminando hasta que Haruki se detuvo abruptamente y riendo dijo a su peli rosa -Espera... ¿Le dijiste lindo a mi trasero?-

-CALLATE O AQUÍ MISMO TE ASESINO- la chica Inukai dio un golpe en el brazo a la pelirroja quien siguió riendo... Después de un rato llegaron a una especie de terreno baldío, ese era el punto de misión...

La misión no resultó bien, habían acabado con el objetivo pero con un costo muy alto: para su mala suerte el objetivo sabía que sería asesinado por lo que se preparó, terminar con sus matones fue fácil, acabar con él fue un reto y más en el estado en el que Isuke se encontraba, mientras peleaban la peli rosa comenzó a sentirse mal, las náuseas y los mareos se intensificaban al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba, Haruki tenía que cuidarla y al mismo tiempo intentar terminar con ese tipo, el objetivo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su vida terminara pero no se iría solo, activando un dispositivo oculto hizo estallar una bomba que derrumbaría el lugar donde estaban, Isuke se repuso y concentrándose pudo terminar con aquel tipo, tomó su arma y dio un disparo que terminó con él pero ya era tarde, todo comenzaba a derrumbarse "VAMONOS DE AQUÍ ISUKE" Haruki al escuchar el estallido y sentir como temblaba todo a su alrededor al tiempo que se derrumbaba ese lugar, tomó a Isuke entre sus brazos y corrió rápidamente hacia la salida, apenas logró sacar a Isuke pues ella no corrió con tanta suerte quedando bajo los escombros, Isuke dio un grito desgarrador y con sumo cuidado sacó a Haruki quien estaba muy mal herida e inconsciente, la joven Inukai suplicaba a su amada que abriera los ojos, la sangre que había a su alrededor, las heridas y el malestar general de Isuke provocaban un estado de shock pues no sabía qué hacer, de pronto recordó que traía su celular así que llamó a Eisuke quien rápidamente llegó a donde estaban, el hombre se impactó de ver la escena, intentó estabilizar a su nuera y marcó un número "Tranquila Isuke, Haruki estará bien". Minutos después un lujoso automóvil llegó llevándolas a un edificio enorme, aquel edificio era una especie de "Hospital clandestino" Eisuke conocía a los doctores de ese hospital quienes atendieron de inmediato a Haruki, Isuke relató lo que había pasado y de pronto se desmayó, despertó en una cama, su mamá la cuidaba

-Mamá ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Te desmayaste princesa pero tranquila, estás mejor-

-¿Y Haruki, mamá? ¿Dónde está mi Haruki?- Eisuke no pudo responder porque un doctor llegó a la habitación

-Inukai-san que bueno que despertó-

-¿Dónde está Haruki?-

-Su esposa se encuentra en el quirófano, estamos salvándola- la peli rosa palideció llena de miedo y tristeza

-Inukai-san debo hacerle unos estudios, me preocupan los síntomas que presenta-

-¿De qué habla?-

-Usted mencionó que sintió náuseas y mareos al momento en el que ocurrió este incidente, debemos descartar cualquier cosa-

-No, Isuke no quiere nada de eso- la peli rosa dio un salto de la cama hacia donde estaba el médico a quien tomó de la bata agresivamente, Eisuke tomó por los hombros a la peli rosa y con voz firme le dijo

-Isuke... Harás lo que el doctor ordene- la chica Inukai bajó la cabeza apenada y asintió soltando al hombre de bata blanca

-Si mamá-

-Bien. Acompáñeme por favor-

Llevaron a Isuke a un pequeño cuarto donde le hicieron varias pruebas, cuando terminaron Isuke insistió tanto en que estaba bien que decidió esperar en la sala con las demás personas, Eisuke no se separó de su hija ni un segundo. Los minutos pasaba volviéndose una tortura para la oji naranja, de pronto un médico se acercó a la sala de espera

-Inukai Isuke-

-¿Si?- segundos después de que fue nombrada Isuke ya estaba frente al médico quien nervioso pasó saliva

-No sé cómo decirle esto...-

-¿Qué ocurre doc? ¿Todo está bien con mi hija?- Eisuke se acercó al reconocer a ese médico amigo suyo quien seguía nervioso

-Podrías sostener a tu hija Eisuke por favor- el hombre Inukai abrazó por los hombros a su hija quien desesperada habló con el médico

-Ya dígame de una buena vez que pasa- el médico respiró profundamente miró primero a Eisuke y luego a Isuke a quien con una media sonrisa le dijo

-Felicitaciones Inukai-san, estás embarazada-

Miedo, Isuke palideció, tenía miedo, llevando sus manos al vientre se sentó, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente en ese preciso instante, levantó la vista para buscar a Eisuke quien estaba igual de sorprendido y con una media sonrisa en su rostro, la peli rosa solo exclamó en un susurro

-¿Qué?-

-Que estas esperando un hijo-

-Eso ya lo sé, no soy idiota mamá-

-Con su permiso me retiro- Eisuke agradeció la visita y preguntó por el estado de la pelirroja Sagae, el médico le dijo que más tarde mandaría a alguien para que les diera información.

Isuke seguía absorta en sus pensamientos y llevó las manos a su cabeza, esto había sido una sorpresa muy grande, una sorpresa que no habría querido recibir de esa forma, había imaginado que eso lo descubriría con Haruki pero ahora su amada estaba en un quirófano luchando por su vida y ella sentada esperando por noticias sin poder hacer nada. Los minutos se volvieron aún más pesados, Eisuke abrazaba a su hija

-Mi pequeña Isuke ¿En qué piensas?- sin separarse del regazo de su madre Isuke habló asustada

-¿Y qué pasa si no funciona? ¿Y-y-y qué tal si yo fracaso en esto? ¿Y...? Mamá, no puedo con esto-

-Eres una Inukai, Isuke, todo lo que te propongas lo vas a lograr, los Inukai no conocemos la palabra miedo-

-Mamá, te equivocas, tengo miedo, estoy aterrada. No quiero esto- repentinamente la peli rosa se puso de pie, su respiración agitada, se sentía sola

-Isuke ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero- comenzó a levantar la voz, Eisuke intentó calmarla

-Isuke, tranquilízate-

-Debo salir- sin decir más Isuke salió casi corriendo de esa sala de espera

Al llegar a una pequeña terraza que tenía el hospital sintió el aire frío, respiró profundamente y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Mil emociones se juntaron en la cabeza de Inukai Isuke pero dos predominaban, felicidad y miedo. Lloraba y sonreía, miró hacia el cielo estrellado mientras sus manos acariciaban suave y lentamente su vientre

-Yo también deseo esto tanto como tú, pero... no podré hacerlo sola, no estoy preparada para esto. Te necesito- la mujer oji naranja intentaba controlar su llanto pero era imposible, sentía que la vida se le iba por no tener a Haruki con ella, el miedo de perderla era terrible aunque al mismo tiempo sentía una inmensa alegría por la nueva vida que en ella se estaba desarrollando, secó sus lágrimas y sonrió tiernamente

-Tengo miedo bebé... Pero debo ser fuerte. Por ti, por mí, por nosotras... Por favor Haruki, no me dejes sola, no ahora por favor, te necesito, te necesitamos...- la peli rosa siguió bajo el manto de la noche sintiendo el aire que acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

Eisuke habló con el doctor y fue a buscar a su hija, cuando la encontró puso su chaqueta sobre ella

-Ven conmigo Isuke por favor- la oji naranja obedeció, mamá la guiaba a una habitación que al abrirla reveló a una pelirroja durmiendo fuera de peligro, Isuke sonrió y abrazó a su madre

-Te dije que todo estaría bien princesa... Haruki está bien, solo debemos esperar a que despierte- la peli rosa se acercó lentamente a la cama de donde estaba Haruki y acarició su mano y su rostro, sonriendo por ver que seguía con ella

-Las dejo solas. Iré a tomar un poco de aire- Isuke asintió, Eisuke dio un beso en la frente de su hija y se retiró. Los minutos pasaban lentos pero ya no eran dolorosos, Isuke contemplaba a su pelirroja, recordó lo que había pasado y se sintió culpable

-Arriesgaste tu vida por mi... Gracias y perdóname... No nos dejes nunca por favor. Te amo Haruki- la peli rosa dio un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla de su pelirroja, volvió a sentarse y tomó su mano con fuerza intentando no llorar, de pronto sintió como la mano de Haruki se movía, levantó su rostro y escuchó como débilmente hablaba

-I-Isu-ke-

-¡¿Haruki?!-

-Isu...ke- la peli rosa sonrió y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, las limpió y rápidamente abrió la puerta y dijo

-ALGUIEN POR FAVOR-

Momentos después una enfermera y el doctor llegaron rápidamente calmándose por ver que no había pasado nada malo

-Vaya, Sagae-san despertó- el hombre con bata blanca sonrió mientras le enfermera monitoreaba a la pelirroja

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó?- Haruki confundida miró todo a su alrededor, se sintió tranquila al sentir como Isuke tomaba su mano, el doctor habló con ella

-La golpiza que recibió fue muy fuerte sin contar el peso que le cayó encima además de que una varilla de metal le atravesó el hombro y eso hizo que perdiera mucha sangre. Logramos salvarla y darle una nueva oportunidad. Le dolerá la cabeza un rato, se sentirá débil pero descuide que lo peor ha pasado, tiene el hombro inmovilizado, estará en observación unos días y más tarde vendré a darles más indicaciones. Tiene una nueva oportunidad Sagae-san, no la desperdicie... Bueno, las dejo- cuando la enfermera y el doctor salieron ambas mujeres quedaron solas, Haruki sonrió a su peli rosa

-Hola Isuke-sama-

-Haruki, idiota- Isuke feliz le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo para inmediatamente abrazarla y besarla. Isuke se separó cuando escuchó un débil quejido de parte de la pelirroja

-Auch jaja veo que me extrañaste-

-Cállate idiota- Haruki sonrió feliz

Por un largo rato permanecieron en silencio, solo observándose, Isuke respiró profundamente y habló

-Haruki...-

-¿Mmm?-

-Tuve miedo de perderte, creí que me dejarías-

-Mi bella Isuke... Tranquila, estoy bien y estoy contigo- la oji cobriza acarició suavemente el rostro de la mujer que amaba y ésta acurrucó su rostro

-No sabes cuánto miedo me dio quedar sola... Nos diste un buen susto idiota 3-

-Yo nunca te dejaría sola-

-Y más te vale que no lo hagas y menos ahora- Isuke puso una expresión tierna en su rostro y soltando una ligera risilla sonrió, este gesto fue demasiado extraño para Haruki

-Isuke-sama... ¿Estás sonriendo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo? Además tengo un buen motivo- la peli rosa volvió a sonreír y suspirando enamorada llevó una de sus manos a su vientre ante la mirada confundida de la Sagae

-Isuke, no me lo tomes a mal pero desde hace un rato tienes tu mano sobre el vientre, me preocupa, ¿acaso te lastimaste? ¿estas herida?-

-En serio eres idiota 3 ¿Qué debo explicarte todo?- Isuke rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos

-¿De qué hablas?-

Isuke tomó la mano de Haruki y la llevó a su vientre, la pelirroja no entendía nada de eso pero comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente emocionada

-Felicidades Sagae Haruki- la joven Sagae jamás había visto esa sonrisa en Isuke y de pronto todo hizo click en su cabeza

-¿E-E-E-ES-ESTÁS...?- Haruki abrió la boca y los ojos completamente sorprendida

-EMBARAZADA- Isuke asintió, Haruki dio un grito de felicidad y por la emoción se puso de rodillas sobre su cama y daba pequeños saltos, se detenía solo para dar breves besos a su amada Isuke

-¡YAY! ¡OOOOH QUE FELICIDAD! ISUKE-SAMA ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE NOS HA PASADO-

-Sagae-san debe estar en reposo- de pronto una enfermera entró y regañó a la pelirroja a quien obligó a que se recostara de nuevo mientras acomodaba todo el desastre que había hecho

-Lo siento, lo siento. Prometo que me portaré bien- la enfermera después de la reprimenda (y una breve felicitación) salió de la habitación. Haruki no podía contener su felicidad al igual que Isuke, entrelazaron sus manos, se dieron un cálido beso y felices dijeron al unísono

-¡VAMOS A SER MAMÁS!-

*FinFlashback*

-Entiendo perfectamente por lo que está pasando Kenmochi...- Isuke volvió su vista hacia donde estaba Shiena, su voz sonaba triste -Ese miedo, ese dolor, ese sufrimiento, esa tristeza... Todas esas malditas sensaciones, por eso debemos apoyarla... Porque si yo pude sobrevivir a eso, ella también podrá...- la peli rosa sintió la mirada tierna de Suzu sobre ella, aclaró la garganta y tomó su habitual actitud, mirando amenazante a su compañera le advirtió -Y si le mencionas a alguien que dije eso alguien sí que quedará viuda 3-

-Jojojo, ok, ok chica ruda. Ya entendí... Tu dulzura está a salvo conmigo-

-Iré a cuidar a Kenmochi. Con tu permiso-

-No eres la única Isuke-chan... No eres la única... Es increíble ver que no estás sola en el sufrimiento-

* * *

-Vamos Otoya, no te rindas. Lucha, lucha por tu vida... Te necesitan con vida... Aún tienes mucho que vivir, muchos recuerdos que crear... No dejes a tu familia-

Aquella suplica les hizo recordar a Chitaru y a Kouko la súplica desesperada que habían hecho hace años; esa suplica hacía eco en la cabeza de Kouko quien se encontraba concentrada en salvar a la peli purpura pero no podía evitar recordar lo que años atrás había vivido. Esa suplica hizo que recuerdos llegaran también a Kouko quien susurró

-Kenmochi-san te necesita Takechi-san... No la dejes, es horrible vivir esto...-

*Flashback*

-Shutou-sama, Kaminaga-san... No voy a mentirles, van a ser meses difíciles-

-Doctor, entendemos y estamos conscientes del riesgo que esto conlleva-

-Debe cuidarse mucho más Shutou-sama, debido a su extraño padecimiento este será un embarazo de alto riesgo. No debe tomarse las cosas a la ligera-

-Lo entiendo doctor pero estoy dispuesta a todo-

-Esto se los digo no solo por ser su doctor, también se los digo como amigo, Suzu-sama debe tener mucho cuidado, queremos lo mejor para ambos, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a alguno de los dos. Debe prometerme que hará todo lo que yo diga y lo que Kouko-san le diga-

Después de muchos años por fin Suzu disfrutaba la vida, tenía alegría de vivir y todo era gracias a su Kouko-chan. Tras platicarlo detenidamente ambas descubrieron que su alegría sería mayor si alguien más llegaba a su familia, tomaron la decisión de tener un bebé pero sería difícil pero Suzu estaba dispuesta a todo por hacer realidad su nuevo sueño

-Suzu... ¿Estás segura?- Kouko tomó la mano de Suzu quien la besó delicadamente y sonrió

-He vivido mucho tiempo, sé que por mi enfermedad, o mejor dicho mi maldición, corremos muchos riesgos, tanto yo como este bebé pero estoy decidida a afrontarlos... Todo este tiempo he deseado tantas cosas, una de ellas es ser madre y nadie me va a quitar esta experiencia así que sí, estoy segura de querer esto Kouko-chan- la pelinegra sonrió y asintió con mucha seguridad

-Entonces estamos dispuestas a todo. Seguiremos adelante-

-Bueno, entonces no me queda otra cosa más que decir: Muchas felicidades Suzu-sama y Kouko-san, que su bebé les traiga felicidad a su vida- aquel joven médico se puso de pie y abrazó cálidamente a Suzu y Kouko

-Muchas gracias Shun-kun-

-Bien, les haré unas recomendaciones y le mandaré unos cuantos medicamentos para que su embarazo sea exitoso-

Como era de esperarse fue un embarazo delicado, Suzu pasó gran parte del embarazo en reposo, pocas eran las veces que salía y si lo hacía debía ocupar una silla de ruedas. Un día decidieron dar un paseo por un parque cercano, Suzu y Kouko miraban todo a su alrededor sonriendo feliz, solo podían imaginar cómo sería cuando su hijo o hija estuviera con ellas y jugara, Suzu vio pasar una mariposa blanca y sonrió

-Esto solo puede ser un buen augurio Kouko-chan-

-Seguro lo es Suzu-

Siguieron conversando un rato más, imaginaban su futuro como madres, imaginaban como sería su bebé hasta que de pronto Suzu sintió un dolor muy intenso...

-Es prematura, el sangrado es intenso. Es necesario hacer una cesárea-

-Por favor doctor, salve a mi mujer y a nuestro bebé-

Las salas de urgencia siempre son un caos y ésta no era la excepción. Médicos y enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, tenían una emergencia en esos momentos. Le pedían a Kouko que no se acercara, que esperara prometiéndole que la mantendrían al tanto del estado de su mujer y su bebé. La pelinegra caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente, desesperada, asustada, se aferraba a una oración que esperaba fuera respondida, con el rosario de su senpai en las manos imploraba por ese milagro. De pronto vio cómo su médico y amigo Shun se acercaba, sonrió creyendo que traería buenas noticias pero el semblante del joven hizo que esa sonrisa desapareciera

-Shun ¿Cómo...- no pudo terminar ya que Shun se lo impidió, puso una mano sobre su hombro

-Kouko-san, escúchame, debes decidir quién es prioridad para que salvemos-

-A LOS DOS, SALVEN A LOS DOS, NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A ELEGIR-

-Sé que esto es difícil y te juro que haré hasta lo imposible por salvarlos pero en dado caso de que no...- Kouko sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, después de reflexionar unos momentos llorando dijo

-Quien tenga más probabilidades de sobrevivir, salva a quien tenga más probabilidades de sobrevivir pero por favor has hasta lo imposible por salvar a los dos- Shun asintió y salió corriendo hacia el quirófano, Kouko se puso de pie y caminó hacía otro lugar

-Sabía que estarías aquí- había pasado un largo rato desde que el joven médico había hablado con su amiga. Al no encontrarla en la sala de espera sabía donde estaría así que caminó a la pequeña capilla que el hospital tenía encontrando a la peli negra arrodillada en oración

-¿Tan predecible soy?- Kouko detuvo lo que estaba haciendo incorporándose en la banca

-Suzu-sama no es la única que te conoce ¿sabes? ¿Puedo?- Shun señaló la banca y con un leve movimiento de cabeza Kouko autorizó a su amigo, después de un rato la pelinegra rompió el silencio

-Soy creyente, aunque confieso que si no lo fuera las capillas, las iglesias y ese tipo de lugares santos seguirían siendo mis favoritos-

-Por la paz que transmiten ¿no? Lo sé porque pienso lo mismo, en este tipo de lugares te sientes tranquilo, en paz, como si te cobijaran... La solemnidad, la divinidad, no sé lo que sea pero te hacen sentir de una manera diferente a estar en otro lugar-

-¿Qué piensas?-

-En lo que voy a hacer si mi Suzu no se recupera...-

-Ella es fuerte, tú lo eres y tu bebita lo es... Sobre todo tu pequeña niña...-

-¿huh? Quie-Quieres decir que...

-Cierto, que tonto fui... Felicidades, es una niña...- la sonrisa de Shun cambió a un semblante serio -Ella está débil pero estable quien nos preocupa es Suzu-sama, perdió mucha sangre y tememos que eso le genere alguna consecuencia, está débil y estamos tratando de estabilizarla... En verdad no sabes como tu pequeña lucho por su vida, Suzu está haciendo lo mismo pero...-

-No estás seguro ¿cierto?- el joven asintió triste, dio un suspiro y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la peli negra dijo

-Por favor no pierdas la fe, yo sé que tu amor le dará fuerzas, además Suzu-sama no es una persona que se rinda fácil y menos ahora que tiene algo por lo cual vivir además de ti-

-Muchas gracias Shun- los dos amigos se abrazaron, abrazo que fue interrumpido por el beep del localizador de Shun quien se puso de pie rápidamente y con un semblante serio dijo

-Debo irme. Me necesitan-

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Debo irme-

-HEY SHUN ESPERA... No te vayas-

Kouko no sabía lo que pasaba y que el joven se haya ido así no le ayudaba, tomó de nuevo el rosario y retomando su oración intentaba despejar su mente de malos pensamientos. Kouko salió de esa capilla después de un largo rato, caminó directo a la sala de espera donde una enfermera se le acercó amable y con una sonrisa se dirigió a ella

-¿Kaminaga Kouko-san?-

-Soy yo ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Si gusta pasar a ver a su bebé, puede ir a la sala de maternidad, los cuneros están ahí-

-¿En verdad? Muchas gracias- los hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de un brillo especial, se sentía feliz, caminó a prisa rumbo a los cuneros y entonces admiró al ser humano más perfecto de la creación, dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad y sonrió como jamás lo había hecho. Una enfermera la observó y tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos la acercó un poco a Kouko

-Mi niña, mi pequeña... Eres tan delicada... Tu mamá Suzu debe verte-

-Más tarde la llevaremos a la habitación, puede esperar ahí. La bebé y su madre estarán ahí-

Los minutos se volvieron eternos, la pelinegra esperaba impaciente de nuevo en esa sala, las enfermeras le avisaron que la habitación estaba lista y podía pasar. Para Kouko fue impactante ver a Suzu postrada en esa cama pero eso significaba que se recuperaría, tenía que; instantes después entró una pequeña camilla donde se encontraba la pequeña bebé, la mujer oji azul delicadamente tomó a su bebé en sus brazos dedicándole una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, luego se acercó a donde su peli azul estaba

-Suzu por favor, no nos dejes, luchaste por esto, es lo que has deseado toda tu vida, no puedes dejarnos, no puedes dejarme. Te lo suplico no me abandones, no nos abandones. Te necesito, necesitamos de ti- de pronto sintió como una débil mano acariciaba su mejilla

-Kouko-chan, mi niña llorona ¿Qué ejemplo le estás dando a nuestra pequeña? Debes ser fuerte-

-¡SUZU!- Kouko emocionada dio un grito que alteró a la bebé, Suzu le pidió que le diera a su hija, cuando la pequeña estuvo en sus brazos se calmó

-Mírala, es tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan delicada-

-Nuestra pequeña-

-Lo logramos amor-

-Te amo-

*FinFlashback*

-Por favor Takechi-san... Yo sé el miedo que da el saber que quedarás sola, no le hagas esto a Kenmochi-san RESISTE, TE LO PIDO-

"Comprendo este sentimiento... Todas estas sensaciones, yo las he vivido... Te entiendo perfectamente Kenmochi-san por eso debemos salvar a Otoya"

Tanto Kouko como Chitaru compartían ese sentimiento y pensamiento, razón por la que se esforzaban aún más en salvar la vida de Otoya

* * *

_¿Estás conmigo ahora? Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo... Otoya por favor no me dejes... No nos dejes... Te necesito, te necesitamos... Otoya... Otoya... Otoya..._

_Salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir como alguien me sacude por los hombros, volteó algo molesta por eso pero me sorprendo al ver que esa peli rosa me ofrece algo_

-Toma y no preguntes de donde lo saqué 3- _Inukai tiene su brazo extendido hacia mí, sentada a un lado reposa su mejilla en el dorso de su mano, con una expresión rara en su cara, es como si no le interesara pero al mismo tiempo está preocupada, agita su mano algo desesperada porque aún no tomo lo que me está ofreciendo, voltea a verme y me dedica una mirada impaciente, nerviosa tomo ese pequeño paquete e inclino mi cabeza_

-Gracias...- _al darme cuenta de lo que es confundida la miro, me ha dado un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate ¿Pero ¿cómo?_

-Debes alimentarte Kenmochi, esto no es lo mejor o lo más nutritivo pero te será de ayuda- _Isuke sigue sin mirarme pero su voz suena tranquila. Abro el paquete y doy una mordida, de repente voltea a verme y puedo jurar que tiene una ligera sonrisa dibujada, no su típica sonrisa burlona, una sonrisa de verdad... Cierro mis ojos y dejo que el sabor me invada..._

_Un pastelillo de chocolate... Cuando Otoya salió de la cárcel lo primero que hicimos fue tener una cita, nuestra primera cita, paseamos por los parques de la ciudad, como cualquier pareja, como una pareja normal, también comimos helado y pastel y luego fuimos a comprar ropa para el día siguiente pues era una ocasión especial... Cuando llegamos al departamento donde vivía, Otoya se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando todo a detalle, vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, limpió algunas que cayeron y me abrazó "Nuestro hogar Shiena-chan. Nuestro dulce, dulce hogar" jamás habíamos experimentado esa paz y alegría, tomamos un baño, nos recostamos e intentamos dormir... pero nos era imposible... Al día siguiente despertamos muy temprano, nos sonreímos y gritamos abrazadas "HOY ES EL DÍA" el tiempo parecía ir rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, tanta emoción no cabía en nuestros corazones. Cuando estuve lista me vi en el espejo una última vez no podía creer que la chica linda en el vestido blanco con detalles negros era yo, me veía tan radiante, le sonreí a mi reflejo, tocaron la puerta y acto seguido Otoya entró a la habitación y me sonrojé solo con verla, se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido negro con detalles en blanco... "Wow Shiena-chan... Eres hermosa ¿Nos vamos ya?" asentí, tomó mi mano y fuimos al juzgado a casarnos. Una ceremonia discreta y breve, en ese lugar solo estábamos Otoya, yo, nuestros testigos y el juez, una vez que la ceremonia terminó nos dirigimos a casa a celebrar el triunfo de nuestro amor... Hicimos el amor por primera vez y un juramento de amor eterno. Jamás olvidaré las palabras de Otoya "Ahora eres mía y yo soy tuya Shiena... Gracias por amarme, te prometo que cada día haré hasta lo imposible porque seas feliz, cada día lucharé por ti para que te jamás te arrepientas de haberme elegido. Te amaré eternamente Shiena"_

_Otoya dime porque no puedo estar donde tu estas hay algo perdido en mi corazón..._

Shiena tenía la mirada perdida, comía lentamente el pequeño pastelillo que Isuke le había dado, sus recuerdos la invadían al tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Isuke la miraba compasivamente podía entender su situación tan bien que le asustaba. De pronto Hitsugi llegó a acompañarlas

-¿Puedo?- amablemente la oji dorada preguntó, al escuchar esa voz Shiena salió por un momento de sus pensamientos y la miró seria sin entender nada, la joven bajó la cabeza y desvió su mirada

-Es un espacio libre puedes hacer lo que quieras 3- mirando a Hitsugi la invitó a sentarse

-No crees que deba...- Hitsugi esperaba la respuesta de Shiena quien parecía no tomarle importancia a la presencia de la pequeña Kirigaya, la peli rosa desesperada suspiró

-¿Vas a sentarte o no Kirigaya?- la peli azul asintió varias veces y se sentó sintiéndose algo incómoda, Isuke soltó un suspiro "Par de idiotas"

-Kenmochi-san... Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte, mi intención no es molestarte o algo así... Si quieres puedo irme-

-Kirigaya, cierra la boca 3 Kenmochi no quiere hablar. Deja de justificarte 3- Hitsugi miró a la peli rosa y bajó la mirada algo avergonzada por la actitud que estaba tomando. Shiena no respondió, siguió comiendo el bocadillo chocolatoso mientras miraba a las dos mujeres junto a ella

_Las últimas personas que pensé que me ayudarían eran Inukai Isuke y Kirigaya Hitsugi. Me siento algo incómoda y el silencio en el que estamos no ayuda, si tan solo alguien más estuviera aquí para equilibrar las cosas pero no, creo que no quieren abrumarme, les agradezco la intención pero estar con Inukai y Kirigaya realmente me pone muy incómoda_

-Isuke está demasiado aburrida y ustedes parece que no cambiarán. Que infantiles e idiotas son 3- _Isuke se pone de pie dispuesta a irse, casi me pongo a suplicar porque no se vaya y me deje sola con Kirigaya, se detiene, suspiro aliviada creo que ha pensado las cosas y no se irá pero entonces se voltea y nos mira dando palmaditas en nuestras cabezas_

-Dejen el comportamiento hostil. Ya no son niñas 3 Al final tú te quedaste con Takechi y ella con Namatame, no tiene caso ya estar molestas por algo inexistente 3- _y con eso Isuke se va, Kirigaya y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos ruborizamos avergonzadas, pasamos un largo rato en silencio, creo que es hora de aclarar las cosas, suspiro pesadamente_

-Quiero aclararte algo Kirigaya... Yo nunca estuve enamorada de Namatame-san. Me gustó, lo acepto y puedo asegurarte que todas nosotras en algún momento nos sentimos atraídas por Namatame-san, ella es hermosa y linda pero en mi caso más que un gusto fue una admiración, la forma tan amable de su trato, su calidez, su nobleza... Todo eso hizo que me llamara la atención pero la forma en que te sonreía y te miraba era obvio que su corazón te perteneció desde el primer momento así como mi corazón le perteneció a Otoya desde que la vi-

-Shiena-san...- la pequeña oji dorada sonrió de una forma tranquila

-No-No digas nada, no es necesario- Shiena sintió como su compañera ponía una mano sobre la suya mirándose directo a los ojos Hitsugi habló

-Permíteme decirlo... Solo quiero disculparme, no debí haberte hecho eso... Era una niña estúpida y temerosa, descargué mis temores en ti... Los celos me cegaron y mi propio dolor también... Al saber que ibas a ir por la vida Ichinose vi mi oportunidad para eliminarte, no solo de la Clase Negra sino del camino de Chitaru... Fue una estupidez lo admito y me arrepiento de eso, por favor acepta mis disculpas- Shiena escuchó detenidamente todo lo que Hitsugi había expresado, había sido algo inmaduro cierto pero tenía sus razones, además todo eso ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo seguir con ese resentimiento sería algo estúpido, ya no tenía caso tenerlo. Sintiéndose más tranquila Shiena asintió, Hitsugi la miró esperando una respuesta

-Entonces...- la castaña más tranquila habló

-No creo que nos volvamos amigas de repente pero podemos olvidar todo y comenzar desde cero ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me parece bien-

Estrecharon sus manos, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas mujeres y de pronto Shiena sintió un dolor terrible que hizo que se doblara

-¿QUÉ OCURRE SHIENA-SAN?-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! ¡DUELE, ME DUELE MUCHO!-

Hitsugi entró en shock al ver a Shiena, los recuerdos se agolparon en ella y se puso pálida, la respiración agitada, sus dorados ojos mostraban pánico... Todo le recordaba ese día

-Kirigaya, Kirigaya ¿Qué te pasa?-

La peli azul no respondía estaba en shock y de pronto se dejó caer de rodillas

*Flashback*

Escucho el sonido de esa sirena pero no de una forma clara, es un sonido lejano a pesar de mi cercanía. Escucho varias voces que hablan en un lenguaje que es tan familiar y tan ajeno al mismo tiempo. Intento no cerrar los ojos, me es difícil respirar, veo luces y sombras y de pronto figuras y colores

-Mujer joven, aproximadamente de unos 18 a 20 años-

Error. En realidad tengo 26, pero es un error común

-Presenta golpes, posibles fracturas, heridas que provocan un sangrado intenso, falla en la respiración, dilatación de pupilas, creemos que es algún tipo de intoxicación, incluso envenenamiento, su estado es crítico-

Correcto, el diagnostico está bien, han intentado envenenarme pero les faltó algo...

-Oh Dios mío... ¡ESTA CHICA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!-

Bingo

-Tenemos otra mujer joven, aproximadamente 28-29 años-

Es mi Chitaru-san. Díganme cómo está

-Presenta golpes, fracturas, hematomas y sangrado por heridas, su estado es similar al de la otra chica. Su condición también es crítica pero más estable que la otra mujer-

-Centremos nuestra atención en esta chica, ella está peor y debemos salvarla-

-Chitaru- balbuceo apenas, casi en un susurro, pongo todas mis fuerzas en decir su nombre, como me gustaría decirle también que la amo

-¡Está consciente! Descuide estará bien, venimos a auxiliarla. Dígame su nombre ¿Sabe su nombre? ¿Sabe dónde está?-

Quiero responder pero no puedo. Miro hacia un lado y siento miedo, nadie está tomando mi mano, tan lejos de mi apenas y logro verla ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en separarnos?

Pongo todas mis fuerzas en no cerrar mis ojos y buscar a mi amor. De pronto siento un dolor tan fuerte que sin poder evitarlo doy un grito de agonía

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!-

No solo yo estoy alarmada, veo como todos rápidamente se acercan a mí, toman varias cosas que no sé de donde diablos salieron. Espero que no entren en pánico, suficiente con mi pánico

-TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ. ÉSTA MUJER ESTA SUFRIENDO UNA AMENAZA DE ABORTO-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!-

Grito de nuevo, este dolor es terrible, no podría describir la intensidad y la brutalidad de lo que me está pasando, es como si mi vida se fuera de a poco. Siento como toman mi cuerpo con sumo cuidado y me recuestan sobre algo, me siento levitar y de pronto veo muchas luces

-Son tres vidas en juego así que vámonos de aquí-

¿Y mi Chitaru? Deben salvarla también, por favor no la dejen. Tengo miedo de perder a Chitaru pero tengo más miedo de perder a mi bebé

"Este bebé es la prueba de que nuestro amor es verdadero, nunca lo olvides, este es el regalo de amor más grande que puedo darte"

"¿Qué tan grande es nuestro amor Chitaru-san?"

"Tan grande que podemos hacer lo que sea que queramos con la fuerza de nuestro amor"

Con esas palabras en mi mente comienzo a perder la conciencia... Lo último que veo es una luz tan clara y brillante que me ciega...

Al abrir los ojos, de nuevo, parpadeo un par de veces y los froto, no puedo creer el lugar donde me encuentro. Esta vez no despierto en el mismo sitio de todas las mañanas, éste es un ambiente diferente, lleno de rayos de luz, un clima cálido que me recuerdan los abrazos de mi amada y un ambiente reconfortante como si estuviese en el mismo cielo... ¿Podría ser que estoy aquí? He leído muchas veces sobre el paraíso, un lugar hermoso, lleno de flora y fauna, solo se ve vida y belleza en él, se siente una paz y una calidez jamás experimentadas... Hermoso es poco para definir este lugar

-Lindo lugar ¿no crees?-

De pronto siento como alguien toma mi mano entrelazándola con la suya, no me asusta solo me sorprende, creí que estaba sola en este paraíso. Volteo y me asombro de ver a un chico a mi lado, él no ha dejado de verme, siento como mi corazón late a mil por hora, su sonrisa es tan linda y su voz es como música para mí. Al mirarlo pregunto desconcertada

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Lo conocen con muchos nombres pero el más común es Paraíso-

-Paraíso...-

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?-

Asiento gentilmente y comenzamos a caminar. No puedo dejar de ver al chico peli azul a mi lado, por alguna extraña razón he dejado que tome mi mano, en realidad no quiero que la suelte nunca pues siento una calidez al tener su mano entrelazada con la mía. Hemos caminado un largo rato en silencio pero no es un silencio incómodo, resulta reconfortante, solo caminar a su lado me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir especial, pero me intriga, tomo valor y pregunto

-¿Quién eres?-

-Pues... Aún no tengo un nombre. Todavía no lo deciden- sigue sonriéndome y pone una expresión tierna en su rostro. El chico que está conmigo me recuerda tanto a mi Chitaru, es muy parecido a ella, si no fuera por el color de su cabello y la forma y color de sus ojos sería el doble masculino de Chitaru. No puedo dejar de mirarlo

-¿Entonces cómo debo llamarte?-

-Mmmm... ¿Qué nombre te gusta para mí?-

-Pues no lo sé... Me recuerdas mucho a alguien-

-¿A alguien? ¿A quién?-

-A la persona más especial e importante para mí. Me recuerdas a mi amor-

-¡Wow! Así que amas a alguien eso me hace muy feliz ¿Y cómo es?-

-Es hermosa...- suspiro enamorada al recordar a mi Chitaru, ella debe ser el ser humano más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra y es solo mía, bueno, en realidad solo nuestra, el chico niega suavemente

-No me refiero a eso... ¿Cómo es amar a alguien?- le sonrío de vuelta y llevo las manos a mi pecho, cierro los ojos y de pronto una brisa llega hasta a mí y me trae el aroma de las rosas

-Es la sensación más hermosa del mundo, es sentir que vuelas, sentir que el mundo es un lugar placentero, es saber que hay un motivo para vivir porque no importa lo mal que la vida te trate, si amas a alguien siempre valdrá la pena salvar al mundo... El amor es todo en la vida-

-¿Y solo puedes amar a una persona? ¿Se puede amar a dos personas?- el peli azul pregunto inocentemente, me detuve a pensar la respuesta unos segundos, sonreí y suspiré enamorada, me sentía tan feliz de tener la respuesta a esa pregunta, acaricié mi vientre suavemente y con una ternura que jamás había escuchado en mi dije

-Sí, si puedes y serán distintas clases de amor pero eso no le resta valor-

-Que linda eres cuando sonríes... Me gustaría tener esa misma sonrisa-

-La tuya es mucho más hermosa- el joven peli azul se sonroja y asiente delicadamente con su cabeza, suspira

-¿Qué opinas de este lugar?-

-No hay palabras para describirlo... Es más que maravilloso-

-Lo sé... Aunque después de un tiempo se vuelve aburrido-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Bueno, he estado aquí mucho tiempo-

-¿Vives aquí?-

-Sí, es mi hogar temporal-

-¿Tú hogar temporal?- me gustaría saber más pero él me lo impide preguntando rápidamente con un brillo especial en sus ojos

-¿Cómo es el mundo? ¿Cómo es vivir?-

-Es un lugar en donde tú decides como vivir... Puede ser un lugar duro o un lugar feliz pero si tienes quien sostenga tu mano verás que vale la pena vivir-

-Entonces si la vida es dura y cruel mientras sostengan mi mano estaré bien...-

-Crear recuerdos y ser feliz... Solo vivimos para eso, para ser felices y si es al lado de alguien a quien amas es muchísimo mejor- de pronto el chico peli azul me abraza tiernamente y da un beso en mi mejilla, me sonrojo por este repentino acto, sonrío y devuelvo el abrazo, acaricio su cara y doy un beso en su frente

-Me alegra ver hice una buena elección-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Ya lo descubrirás-

El peli azul rompe el abrazo, me guiña el ojo y seguimos caminando por un rato más tomados de la mano. Llegamos a lo que parece ser la parte más elevada de ese paraíso, de pronto se detiene y miramos hacia el horizonte, ese lugar es perfecto... si tan solo Chitaru estuviera conmigo... o mejor aún con nosotros

-En este lugar no hay dolor, ni penar, ni sufrimiento, todo es paz, tranquilidad y bienestar-

El joven posa sus dorados ojos sobre mí, ahora toma mis dos manos parado frente a mí, da un cálido beso en ambas manos

-Tú tienes la última palabra... Nos quedamos aquí o volvemos a la tierra-

-Espera ¿Volvemos? ¿Por qué hablas en plural? ¿Acaso irías conmigo?-

-Solo si tú quieres que te acompañe-

-Me encantaría que me acompañaras pero este es tu hogar-

-Ya no más... Ahora tu hogar es mi hogar. Mi vida está en tus manos-

-Este lugar es hermoso pero... Sin mi Chitaru nada de esto importa-

-Entonces...-

-Vámonos de aquí- sonrío y damos un pequeño salto de emoción

-Es una buena decisión mamá Hitsugi... Vamos con mamá Chitaru-

-¿huh?-

La imagen del chico peli azul y de ese paraíso desaparecen de repente, todo se vuelve negro y escucho un ruido al fondo: un "beep-beep", intento abrir mis ojos pero me cuesta, en mi cabeza vuelve a sonar la voz de ese chico "Mamá" fue lo último que me dijo, sonrío por eso y por fin abro los ojos, siento esa calidez única que puede darme Chitaru, mi pelirroja está sentada a mi lado con su cabeza recostada y su mano sobre la mía, entrelazo mi mano con la suya y la miro, despierta repentinamente sorprendida de verme ya consciente y me sonríe de una forma más que especial

-¡HITSUGI! MI AMOR QUE BUENO QUE ESTÁS BIEN- limpia unas lágrimas de su rostro, abro mi boca para poder decirle algo pero ella me lo impide -No, no hables, no te esfuerces, estás viva y aquí conmigo y es lo único que importa-

Chitaru da un beso en mi frente y acaricia mi rostro, toca un botón que está cerca de mi cama y después de un par de minutos un médico y una enfermera entran, revisan mis signos y demás aparatos que están a mi alrededor, después de terminada su inspección el médico me sonríe

-Kirigaya-san vaya susto que nos dio... Usted está bien, tardará en recuperarse pero lo peor ya pasó y debo decir que usted y su bebé son más fuertes de lo que aparentan-

Mi bebé, mi pequeño se salvó, sonrío y una lagrima de felicidad resbala por mi rostro al igual que Chitaru, cuando nos dejan solas, tiernamente Chitaru besa mi mano

-Creí que te perdería. Tuve miedo-

-Mi amor... No temas más, estoy aquí contigo y es lo que cuenta- repito sus palabras con mi voz cansada y suave

-Por fin vencimos a Datura, fue difícil pero valió la pena, somos libres, ahora solo queda amarnos el resto de la eternidad-

-Lo logramos mi amor, seamos felices los tres-

*FinFlashback*

-KIRIGAYA ¿QUÉ PASA?-

Hitsugi volvió en si cuando sintió como las manos de alguien apretaban sus brazos, sacudió su cabeza y al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos azules como el cielo que la miraban preocupada

-Yo estoy bien, vayan con Shiena-san... VE CON ELLA HANABUSA-SAN, ELLA NECESITA MÁS ATENCIÓN QUE YO... YO ESTARÉ BIEN-

-Descuida Kirigaya-san, Inukai-san se está encargando de eso junto con las demás, no voy a dejarte sola, es evidente que no estás bien Kenmochi-san está bien... Pero ¿Tú cómo estás? De pronto te pusiste pálida y tu rostro reflejaba pánico, por más que te llamaba no parecías responderme, estabas en una especie de shock o trance...-

-Lo-lo lamento Hanabusa-san es solo que ver así a Shiena-san... Me trajo recuerdos dolorosos

Sumireko sintió como Hitsugi temblaba, acercándola más a ella acarició su espalda para confortarla "Es como una niña, me recuerda tanto a mi Mahiru"

-No eres la única Kirigaya-san, no eres la única-

Mientras Sumireko calmaba a Hitsugi de su shock, las demás, lideradas por Isuke, ayudaban a Shiena quien tenía sus manos en el vientre y gritando de dolor, el dolor tan intenso preocupó y asustó a las demás

-MALDICIÓN ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?-

Isuke, de pronto, se levantó furiosa y comenzó a gritar moviéndose de un lado a otro y con la vista hacia arriba

-¡OYE!-

-¿Qué haces Isuke-chan?- Suzu intentaba entender a Isuke pero ésta no hacía caso de lo demás, solo tenía un plan en mente

-¡OYE MALDITA ENANA!-

-¿Acaso... Isuke... va a pedir...?- Haru y Suzu miraban a la peli rosa sorprendidas de su comportamiento

-TE ESTOY HABLANDO HASHIRI NIO ¡RESPONDEME!- Isuke seguía de un lado a otro, de reojo miraba a Shiena desesperándose porque Nio no le respondía, volvió a gritar furiosa

-NO FINJAS QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS MALDITA ESCORIA ¡RESPONDEME!- de pronto una voz ya bien conocida habló

-¿Qué quieres Isuke?-

-TIENES QUE AYUDARNOS ES TU OBLIGACIÓN NO PUEDES DEJARLA MORIR-

-¿Por qué es MI obligación?- la rubia respondió a la defensiva

-¿QUÉ POR QUÉ ES TU OBLIGACIÓN? ¿DE VERDAD PREGUNTAS ESO MALDITA ESTÚPIDA? ¡PORQUE TU NOS METISTE EN ESTO! SI QUIERES MATARNOS HAZLO DE UNA BUENA Y MALDITA VEZ PERO HAZLO RÁPIDO Y NO NOS HAGAS SUFRIR, SUFICIENTE TIENE YA ESA MUJER COMO PARA TAMBIÉN ESTAR SUFRIENDO ESE DOLOR-

-¿De qué dolor me hablas?-

-DEL DOLOR DE ESTAR PERDIENDO ALGO QUE AMAS... KENMOCHI ESTÁ PERDIENDO A TAKECHI Y A SU BEBÉ... CON UN DEMONIO ¡NO TE DAS CUENTA!-

-No puedes ser tan insensible al dolor ajeno Nio-chan... Por favor haz algo, Isuke-chan tiene razón DEBES AYUDARNOS- Suzu habló también con la rubia que las observaba en otro lugar, intentaba no romper a llorar "Claro que conozco ese dolor... Claro que lo conozco"

-¡AYUDANOS NIO!- Haru dio un poderoso y fuerte grito, más que una súplica parecía una orden. Los segundos parecieron convertirse en horas, de pronto una pared se iluminó, Isuke se acercó con suma precaución y de esa pared se abrió un pequeño hueco de donde salió una caja

-Tomen. Inyecten eso en el brazo izquierdo de Kenmochi-san-

-¿Qué pasará? No será algo que termine con su vida ¿o si?-

-¿Podemos confiar en ti Nio?-

-Deben creerme, no las quiero matar... Si ese fuera mi objetivo ustedes ya hubieran desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Dense prisa, Kenmochi-san no tiene mucho tiempo y eso la ayudará-

-No tenemos otra opción-

Rápidamente Isuke corre hacia donde están Shiena, Haru y Suzu ésta última toma la caja y prepara la inyección, Shiena sigue gritando y retorciéndose de dolor

-Aguanta un poco más Shiena-chan, pronto todo esto va a terminar-

_La suave y tierna voz de Shutou-san logra tener un efecto tranquilizador en mí, en todo este miedo que estoy viviendo de perder a mi bebé ella es como un rayo de esperanza, ruego porque lo que piensan hacer funcione, siento como mi brazo derecho es picado, mi respiración comienza a estabilizarse y el dolor comienza a desaparecer, miro a Suzu, Isuke y Haru, nos han salvado, sonrío agradecida y de pronto mis ojos se sienten pesados..._

-Vaya ¿se durmió?-

-Eso le ha salvado la vida a los dos... No tendrá más problemas, se han salvado- sonríen aliviadas y colocan a la castaña en una posición más cómoda, la voz de la rubia Hashiri vuelve a escucharse

-No pidan más, no puedo dárselos. ya no puedo ayudarlas-

-NIO...- Haru se pone de pie y levanta su cabeza hacia arriba -Gra...- la pelirroja se calla de pronto interrumpiéndose, suspira y muy seria dice -Bien hecho-

La rubia Meichi, ve a sus compañeras por la pantalla que está en aquel lugar donde se encuentra, suspira y se va "Suficiente por hoy. Espero que a mi pequeño le vaya bien. Debe salvarla"

-¿Cómo sigue Kenmochi-san?- Sumireko e Hitsugi se acercan, la peli azul lucía más tranquila

-Tranquilas, se ha salvado al igual que el pequeño...- ambas suspiran aliviadas ante la respuesta de Suzu quien se acerca a Hitsugi y suavemente acaricia su rostro

-¿Cómo te encuentras tú Hitsugi-chan?- ante esto la pequeña se ruboriza apenada y suspira pesadamente

-Ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias-

-Eso es bueno... ¿Te parece si conversamos un poco?- Hitsugi asiente y toma la mano que Suzu le ofrece, caminan para alejarse del grupo pero antes Suzu voltea hacia la peli rosa -Por cierto Isuke-chan, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, seguro que ahora estaríamos viviendo una tragedia- la peli rosa Inukai solo inclina suavemente la cabeza y sonríe de igual forma

-Bueno... Creo que debemos esperar de nuevo a que Kenmochi-san se recupere- Sumireko se recarga en un muro cercano y estira sus brazos

-Oooh genial, esto será divertido 3-

* * *

-Listo chico rudo. Ya estás listo para recibir otra paliza- Natsu no pudo contenerse más y dejó salir una gran carcajada ante un molesto Ikki quien haciendo un puchero preguntó mirándolo enojado

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Si alguien te viera diría que está ante una momia jajaja- Ikki entre sorprendido y asustado instintivamente llevó sus manos al rostro y sintió como estaba cubierto con vendas y banditas, parches y algodón de igual forma adornaban su rostro, en esos momentos deseó tener un espejo, sacó entonces su celular y por la pantalla pudo apreciarse mejor, soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos hizo un puchero reprochándole a Natsu a quien le dio la espalda

-¿No podías dejarme un poco más presentable?-

-No seas dramático, en un rato más podré quitarte las vendas y solo te pondré unas banditas- Natsu rodó sus ojos y sonrió travieso, tocó el hombro de Ikki pero éste lo ignoró así que el pelirrojo sabía que su compañero no voltearía así que optó por sentarse frente a él. Una vez frente a frente Natsu miró a Ikki, el rubio desvió su mirada pero comenzaba a sentirse incomodo por la insistencia y la intensidad de la mirada del pelirrojo, nervioso el joven Meichi habló

-¿Por qué me miras?- el pelirrojo sonrió

-Esta es la parte en la que dices 'Gracias Natsu'-

-Eso no va a pasar- el rubio volvió a desviar su mirada pero Natsu se acercó más a él sin dejar de mirarlo de esa forma intensa, los ojos rosa del pelirrojo tan tiernos pero severos al mismo tiempo, fríos y a la vez cálidos parecían examinar el alma del rubio quien ya estaba extremadamente nervioso e incómodo, obligado a ver a Natsu gritó

-DEJA DE VERME, ESTAS PONIENDOME INCOMODO-

-Dilo- Natsu se acercó a Ikki quien retrocedió un poco por la cercanía del chico Azuma, de inmediato entendió a lo que se refería, frunció el ceño

-No-

-Dilo-

-NO-

-DILODILODILODILO- esta vez el rubio ya no tenía escapatoria, el pelirrojo había aprisionado su brazo para no dejarlo ir y su insistencia hizo que el rubio accediera a los deseos de Natsu

-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, TU GANAS- el pelirrojo soltó su agarre y sonriendo miró directo a los ojos rosas de su compañero quien respiró profundamente para luego sacar todo ese aire, sonrojado Ikki habló -Poof... Gracias Natsu ¿Contento?- fingió una sonrisa que de inmediato se borró para pasar a un ceño fruncido

-Mucho- Natsu sonrió satisfecho e hizo la señal de la victoria, luego se recostó en el césped con sus brazos tras su nuca, Ikki lo miró y después de analizar las cosas se sintió como un tonto humillado, volteó a ver al oji rosa y tomándolo de su camisa lo obligo a levantarse

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO... ¡HEY! NO ES JUSTO HICISTE LO MISMO QUE YO-

-Se llama darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina- el joven Azuma reía mientras daba un par de palmadas en la espalda del chico Meichi, quien hizo un puchero bastante gracioso y adorable como si fuera un niño pequeño

-¿Podrías dejar de darme lecciones de moral?-

-No, alguien debe ponerte en tu lugar de vez en cuando sin necesidad de la fuerza bruta- el pelirrojo guiñó un ojo y volvió a recostarse, dejando al rubio pensativo.

Los dos chicos estuvieron en silencio un largo rato, simplemente acompañando al otro; Ikki remangó su camisa y aflojó su corbata, esto hizo que sus tatuajes quedaran expuestos, Natsu lo observó atentamente y se incorporó

-¿Y eso?-

-¿Qué?- Ikki preguntó extrañado, Natsu señaló con su cabeza hacia los tatuajes, el rubio rio

-Son parte de mí, una tradición, por llamarlo de alguna forma, también soy un Kuzunoha ¿Sabes?... Esto es lo que pasa cuando eres parte de dos clanes- Natsu se detuvo a reflexionar sobre eso "Dos clanes... También me pasa a mi"

-¿Eso no es malo?-

-¿Por qué habría de serlo?-

-¿No es mucha presión?-

-Para los débiles, si- Ikki sonrió orgulloso, Natsu rodó sus ojos

-Eres un engreído-

-Puede ser...- sonrió satisfecho, luego miró burlón al pelirrojo -Y tú eres muy amable- el rubio se sorprendió de ver la sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en el rostro del Azuma

-Gracias por el cumplido-

-No lo era-

-El mío tampoco y aun así lo tomaste como uno- los dos oji rosas intercambiaron miradas, se retaron un rato pero al final ambos terminaron por reír, cuando la risa se apagó, Natsu suspiró y serio preguntó

-¿Aún no responderás mi pregunta cierto?-

-No... Como te dije, ni siquiera yo sé por qué lo hice-

El pelirrojo no insistió y ambos se recostaron en el césped. Después de un prolongado silencio, el rubio habló

-Solo las personas fuertes merecen sobrevivir... O al menos eso es lo que siempre me han dicho. Crecí con esa idea, forma una parte esencial de mi filosofía de vida pero ahora...- al decir las últimas palabras la voz de Ikki se entrecortó, se levantó y caminó un poco, al detenerse simplemente se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. Natsu imitó al joven Meichi y caminó hasta donde estaba, sintiendo pena lo abrazó por la espalda acto que sorprendió y sonrojó a Ikki quien no supo cómo reaccionar

-No puedo imaginar por lo que has tenido que pasar para que ahora seas así-

-Aquí todo el mundo está ocupado intentando salvar su vida- con cuidado Ikki rompió el abrazo del pelirrojo Azuma quien suspiró y se puso frente a él tomando sus manos

-Siempre hay una manera mejor de hacer las cosas- Natsu le sonrió al chico Meichi quien se encontraba aún más confundido, soltó las manos del pelirrojo y lo miró serio

-Eso es mentira pienso hacer cualquier cosa que este en mis manos para sobrevivir-

-Estas equivocado hay cosas que puedes elegir no hacer... Y lo acabas de demostrar- aquella respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría para el rubio, ahora tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar y sucesos que debía procesar bien, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó otra vez

-Veo que no conoces al clan-

-Y no me interesa y creo que a ti tampoco debería interesarte- Natsu se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, Ikki solo sonrió de lado examinando a su compañero

-Ja, eres muy extraño Natsu-kun... La gente como tú y como yo debería morir-

-Sí, soy extraño- Ikki miró confundido a Natsu quien aún tenía su sonrisa pero esta vez ya no era una triste, los ojos rosas del pelirrojo se perdieron en el horizonte -Al final lo único seguro que tenemos es la muerte, la muerte no distingue entre raza, sexo, posición o ideología, es justa... Así que todos moriremos, no es un derecho, es una obligación, al igual que es obligación ser feliz mientras dure nuestra vida- al decir esto último Natsu miró y sonrió de forma tierna hacia Ikki quien se sonrojó y nervioso dijo

-De-Definitivamente eres extraño Natsu-

* * *

_**"Para mi corazón basta tu pecho, para tu libertad bastan mis alas. La única persona que quiero a mi lado eres tú, eres la razón por la que soy feliz... Nuestro amor es verdadero, siempre voy a amarte Otoya" Todo el dolor del pasado ya no importaba, ahora el mundo se volvía un lugar placentero y feliz, esa era la promesa que Shiena me había hecho esa noche tan especial**_

-¡Que ternura Otoya! Así que su historia tuvo un inicio lindo. El amor entre Shiena-chan y tu es como un cuento de hadas, uno muy retorcido pero cuento al fin- ambas Otoyas sonríen de lado, una con burla la otra por ironía

-No, no lo es, si fuera como un cuento de hadas nuestro amor no sería real-

-¿Qué lo hace real entonces?-

-No todas las parejas viven felices por siempre, el amor debe conquistarse cada día...-

-Dicen que el amor es una continua lucha. Te doy la razón en eso... Dime Otoya ¿Alguna vez dudaste en si valía o no la pena continuar?-

-Si el amor es verdadero siempre valdrá la pena... Mira, no voy a negarlo. Tuvimos nuestras épocas de crisis pero ¿Qué pareja no las tiene? Todo se debe solucionar y eso es precisamente lo que hacemos. No siempre existe un final feliz, debemos buscarlo-

*Flashback*

-¿Por qué no aceptaste lo que te ofrecían?-

-Porque tengo dignidad Shiena. No voy a permitir que me ofrezcan lo que quieran. Migajas, solo eso, no quiero que me vean con lastima...-

-Pero necesitamos el dinero. Te despidieron y los ahorros que tenemos no serán suficientes, no sabemos cuándo podrás conseguir otro empleo... Debiste aceptar lo que te ofrecían- la voz de Shiena no ocultaba su molestia, miraba seria como reprochándole a la peli purpura, Otoya suspiró pesadamente con rabia dijo

-Antes me temían, antes tenía poder, ahora debo esperar ordenes, esto es humillante-

-Antes eras diferente, antes eras una... una...- Shiena contuvo sus palabras, sabía que alguien debía parar o una pelea sería inevitable, Otoya se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido, tomó su barbilla obligando a la castaña a mirarla

-Anda, di la palabra ¿o acaso te repugna decirlo?- Otoya miró a Shiena con frialdad y algo amenazante, lentamente se acercó a la castaña, quien suspiró pesadamente

-Por favor Otoya, no es lo que quería decir- Shiena un poco más tranquila pero sin dejar su actitud fría se alejó de una dolida Otoya quien llevó sus manos a la cabeza desesperada, golpeó la pared y dejándose caer en el sofá dijo

-¡Ay por favor!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Vamos a comenzar a discutir... de nuevo? Hemos estado así todo el día, toda la maldita semana-

-¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué estuviera feliz por esto?-

-La solución es simple: ve y busca un empleo, tal vez tu tengas mejor suerte y dejes de reprocharme a mí y valores mi esfuerzo-

-¿Y DEJAR A MI HIJO? Te dije que yo no iba a ser como mis padres. YO NO VOY A ABANDONAR A MI HIJO. Además yo no fui quien prometió cosas que no iba a cumplir-

-O SEA QUE TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA... PUES ENTONCES PERDONAME POR HACERTE SUFRIR, PERDONAME POR ARRASTRARTE A ESTA VIDA MISERABLE-

-NO VENGAS A HACERTE LA MARTIR TAKECHI, ESE PAPEL NO TE VA. NUESTRA SITUACIÓN NO SERÍA TAN DIFICIL SI SUPIERAS SEGUIR ORDENES-

-YO NO VINE A ESTE MUNDO A SERVIR, A HUMILLARME CADA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN ME ORDENA ALGO-

-CLARO, A ESTE MUNDO VENISTE A OTRA COSA- Otoya llevó una mano a su pecho, esa frase había dado de nuevo en el blanco, se acercó a Shiena y de nuevo la obligó a verla

-Dilo Kenmochi, dilo de una maldita vez-

-POR FAVOR NO TE DESVIES DEL TEMA. NO ME SALGAS CON ESO OTOYA-

-ES QUE SIEMPRE QUE TENEMOS UNA MALA RACHA PARECE QUE ME ECHAS EN CARA TODO. TE RECUERDO QUE FUE DECISIÓN TUYA ESTAR A MI LADO. YO NO TE OBLIGUÉ A NADA, SABÍAS PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE ERA Y AÚN ASÍ ACEPTASTE-

-CLARO QUE SÉ QUE FUE MI DECISIÓN. ADEMÁS YO TAMBIÉN FUI UNA ASESINA... PERO SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE TERMINARÍA ASÍ LO HUBIERA PENSADO DOS VECES- Otoya soltó a Shiena y caminó lejos de ella

-Y yo te dije que iba a buscar siempre la forma de que no te faltara nada. YO VOY A MANTENER ESTE HOGAR... Así sea lo último que haga-

-Otoya no hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir- la peli purpura miró de nuevo a la castaña

-¿Por qué no tienes fe en mí? Tus palabras me duelen Shiena-

-Y tú no sabes lo que siento Otoya-

-Entonces dímelo, hablemos de esto Y DEJA YA DE REPROCHARME TODO- Shiena suspiró pesadamente y se limitó a gritar

-NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE. POR MI TERMI...- Otoya corrió hasta ella y tapó la boca de la castaña con sus manos

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO. MALDICION ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE CUANDO ESTES ENOJADA NO DIGAS ESO?- Shiena apartó las manos de la oji turquesa y alejándose de ella gritó nuevamente

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO VERTE-

-CALLATE SHIENA-

-ESTOY HARTA... ¡HARTA! ¿ME ESCUCHAS?- de pronto se escuchó un llanto muy fuerte, llanto que logró callar esa pelea, ambas mujeres se vieron y fueron a su habitación donde vieron a su pequeño llorando

-LO LOGRASTE, SEIKI ESTÁ LLORANDO- Otoya iba a tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos pero Shiena se lo impidió, la miró de forma amenazante y señaló la puerta

-LARGATE-

-SI ES LO QUE DESEAS, ME VOY-

Un último intercambio frio de miradas, no dijeron nada más, solo se dieron la espalda. Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse después del nacimiento de Seiki... Shiena tuvo que abandonar sus estudios para dedicarse a su hijo mientras Otoya trabajaba, por desgracia no podía encontrar un trabajo estable. La felicidad que sentían por tener al fin su familia se oscurecía por el factor economía, el dinero, el maldito dinero... Otoya caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y sin mirar atrás dijo

-No pierdas tu fe en mi- dando un portazo la peli purpura se fue

-Eso trato- Shiena limpiaba unas lágrimas de su rostro mientras cargaba a su pequeño hijo -Otoya, yo te amo pero a veces se vuelve tan difícil-

Pasaron muchas horas después de esa pelea, Shiena temía que esta vez Otoya se fuera para siempre, sabía que era su culpa, ambas debían dejar de ser tan impulsivas por el bien de su relación; la castaña solo miraba el reloj de la habitación donde estaba también con el pequeño Seiki, preocupada por el paradero de su peli purpura no había dormido toda la noche

-Ya casi amanece y Otoya no aparece- de pronto escuchó como la puerta principal se abría, el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación la puerta de ésta se abrió y Otoya entró, la castaña se sintió aliviada pero enojada al mismo tiempo, sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Otoya pero también le dijo muy enojada

-OTOYA ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?- la peli purpura se separó de ese abrazo y fue a recostarse al lado de su pequeño hijo quien al sentir el contacto de la oji turquesa se movió un poco y se acomodó en su pecho

-Dijiste que no me querías, que me largara- Otoya habló sin mirar a Shiena

-¿Y qué estuviste haciendo? Hueles a alcohol- Takechi sonrió de lado un poco maliciosa, con cuidado se separó de su bebé y caminó lentamente hasta Shiena a quien arrinconó y besó de forma brusca para que probara el sabor amargo de cebada, malta y café

-¿A qué le temes? ¿A que vuelva a esa vida? ¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a matar? No maté a nadie si eso es lo que te preocupa- la oji turquesa cortó el beso abruptamente, se separó de Shiena y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa

-Otoya eso no es gracioso- la mencionada suspiró pesadamente, miró a la castaña

-Shiena-chan... Fui a buscar trabajo, una mejor oportunidad para vivir-

-¿huh? ¿Trabajo? ¿De qué hablas?- Otoya tomó la mano de Shiena y se sentaron en el borde de su cama, cariñosamente acarició el rostro de la oji café

-Mira, conocí a alguien en un bar...- Shiena miró con reproche a Otoya quien rodó sus ojos -No me mires así, fui a un bar, necesitaba alejarme de todo, fue el primer lugar que encontré lo suficientemente lejos para pensar mejor las cosas y claro el único en el cual vendían alcohol- Otoya guiñó su ojo y le dio una sonrisa pícara a Shiena quien se sonrojo por eso pero no dejó su seriedad de lado, la peli purpura continuó su historia -Estando allí un señor un poco mayor estaba bebiendo tranquilo cuando de pronto unos sujetos comenzaron a molestarlo, él trato de defenderse pero eran más, yo fui en su ayuda y como agradecimiento me invitó un trago, estuvimos hablando y descubrí que es el dueño y capataz de una mina y de una maderería, al saber mi situación me ofreció empleo, es una buena persona y simpatizamos desde el principio ¿Qué podía perder? Así que fui a conocer el lugar de trabajo y por eso llegué tarde, ese lugar está muy retirado... Pero al final logré mi propósito: volví a casa con un nuevo y muy buen empleo-

-Otoya no tenías...- Shiena arrepentida se acercó a Otoya y tomó su rostro con sus manos a lo que Otoya suavemente colocó sus manos sobre las de su amada y dijo algo desesperada

-SI, SI TENÍA QUE HACERLO NO QUIERO QUE SIGAS DECEPCIONADA DE MI- la castaña abrazó fuertemente a su peli purpura quien correspondió el abrazo

-NO ESTOY DECEPCIONADA, SOY FELIZ A TU LADO PERO-

-Me duele que no creas en mí, que no tengas fe en mi-

-La tengo, es solo que... Otoya... Yo te amo, estar contigo es la mejor decisión que he tomado pero-

-Es difícil, lo sé, lo sabes, sabíamos que esto sería así y aun así-

-Decidimos correr el riesgo- Shiena completó la frase de Otoya, se miraron directo a los ojos y sin más se dieron un tierno beso, de la misma forma la peli purpura habló

-Shiena-chan necesito que escuches esto: he encontrado una razón para cambiar lo que solía ser, una razón para comenzar de nuevo: Tú. Tú eres la razón, mi razón... Sé que no soy una persona perfecta, de hecho ni siquiera soy una buena persona, jamás seré lo suficiente para ti... pero tú has cambiado mi vida, acepta mi amor por favor. Si aún después de los problemas quieres seguir conmigo entonces significa que vale la pena y que podremos afrontar lo que sea-

-Otoya, tú eres lo mejor para mí, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás... Pero así es el amor, no siempre será fácil, habrá épocas buenas y malas, yo estaré contigo en todo momento, perdóname por todo lo que dije, no fui yo quien habló... Quiero que sepas que te amo con todo el corazón y siempre te amaré, estaré contigo eternamente porque tú eres el amor de mi vida y quiero estar contigo-

Ambas mujeres lloraron felices por escuchar esas palabras y por saber lo fuerte que era su amor, su amor era verdadero y eso les permitiría salir adelante. Se besaron y abrazaron, luego se acostaron y al lado de Seiki quien poco a poco despertó, estuvieron acostados un largo rato, jugaron, rieron y disfrutaron del momento, de pronto Otoya suspiró y dijo

-Bueno, este nuevo trabajo me mantendrá lejos de casa por algunos meses-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Debemos ir a las montañas, es obvio, me dijo que podría llevar a mi familia, hay una pequeña villa que a pesar de su ubicación tiene todas las comodidades de una ciudad, es pequeña y básicamente poblada por las familias de los trabajadores además de que queda a unos minutos de una ciudad más grande pero este sería un cambio drástico, creo que lo mejor sería que se quedaran aquí y yo los visitaría-

-¿Piensas que Seiki y yo nos quedaremos aquí? A dónde tu vayas, nosotros iremos, somos una familia Otoya y mi hogar está donde tu estés... Además, es una aventura que queremos vivir a tu lado- Shiena le sonrió con confianza a Otoya, luego miró a Seiki a quien tomó en sus brazos

-¿Qué dices mi niño?- Seiki rio y agitó sus manitas feliz

-Entonces ¿nos vamos?-

-Formemos una nueva historia en aquel lugar donde nadie nos conoce-

-VAMONOS- se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a hacer sus maletas para comenzar de cero una nueva vida "Mi único deseo es que vivamos felices para siempre"

*FinFlashback*

-Vaya Otoya, me sorprende tu capacidad de salir adelante pese a la adversidad... Eres un ser admirable-

-¿Acaso la muerte me está halagando?-

-Deberías sentirte honrada, no lo hago a menudo- la muerte sonrió, de pronto se puso seria y miró de nuevo a Otoya

-Comienzo a formar mi juicio de ti... ¿Algo más que deba saber para continuar?-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Pronto lo sabrás-

* * *

-¿Kenmochi-san?-

_Eco_

-¿Kenmochi-san?-

_Esa voz_

-¿Cómo te sientes Kenmochi-san?-

_Poco a poco abro los ojos, mi visión es borrosa y esa voz se escucha lejana como en un eco, me siento extrañamente bien, el dolor en mi vientre a desaparecido ¿Acaso nos hemos salvado?_

-¿I-Ichinose-san eres tú?- _trato de reincorporarme de forma rápida pero la pelirroja me detiene y me pide que lo haga de forma lenta, ella me ayuda y obedezco, luego del mareo inicial me siento como nueva, ya no hay dolor_

-¡Qué bien! Me alegra mucho ver que te estás recuperando-

-¿Qué-Qué pasó?- _Haru duda su respuesta, es como si quisiera ahorrarme más dolor y se lo agradezco pero no podrá ocultarme lo que pasó, suspiro pesadamente, miro alrededor donde mis demás compañeras están observándome de una forma tranquila_

-Iba a perder a mi bebé ¿cierto?-

-Ambos están bien y a salvo, eso es lo único que importa- _me sonríe de forma tierna, esa sonrisa tan característica en ella, incluso estando frente a frente ante la muerte jamás deja de sonreír_

-Pero eso fue lo que pasó cierto-

-Si... Ibas a perder a tu bebé y tal vez tú también hubieras sufrido el mismo destino-

-Gracias por ayudarme, muchas gracias a todas ustedes-

-No agradezcas, lo habríamos hecho por cualquiera de nosotras. Somos un equipo ahora ¿recuerdas?- _Hitsugi pone una mano en mi hombro y me sonríe también, todas me sonríen incluso Inukai quien se encuentra más apartada del grupo pero sin dejar de prestarnos atención_

-La loli tiene razón 3 tenemos que cuidarnos- todas voltean a ver a Isuke quien se sonroja avergonzada y mirándolas de forma asesina, responde -¿Qué me ven?-

-Bien Kenmochi-san ¿Crees poder seguir?-

-Si- _intento ponerme de pie pero mis piernas se sienten débiles, me asombra esta sensación, cuando desperté creí que ya todo estaba bien, me ayudan a ponerme de pie pero Sumireko me toma del brazo y vuelve a sentarme, la miro desconcertada _

-Lo más conveniente será que reposes un poco más. No vamos a arriesgarnos a otra cosa-

-Pero...-

-Sin peros, debemos cuidarlos. Así que esperaremos un poco más- _me siento y me acomodo, no es que tenga otra opción... No sé cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí, veo como el grupo se dispersa, Suzu e Hitsugi se apartan para charlar, Sumireko va con Isuke para calmar su ansiedad y Haru se queda conmigo_

-¿De verdad ya te sientes mejor?-

-Solo un poco débil... Gracias- _asiente gentilmente, agradezco sinceramente su preocupación pero hay algo que ronda mi mente y como si no pudiera evitarlo ese pensamiento sale de mi boca_ -Aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor terminar con esto-

-¿De qué hablas?- _Haru me mira asustada, no quería que sonara tan tétrico pero por desgracia eso pasó_

-No, nada... Olvídalo- _siento las cálidas manos de la pelirroja tomar las mías_

-¿Qué pasa Shiena-san?- _suspiro y lágrimas caen de mis ojos_

-No imaginas como sería yo si hubiera esperado un segundo más el amor, ni mis gestos ni mi propia voz, ni mis besos serían hoy de las dos... Otoya ha hecho de mi vida una aventura feliz, me ha dado tres hermosos regalos y no quiero ni puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella... Sin Otoya yo muero, una vida sin mi Otoya no vale la pena así que si ella se ha ido preferiría no seguir viviendo, quiero morir con ella-

-No digas eso, tienes a tus hijos. Además debemos tener fe, tal vez Otoya-san está bien-

-Pero ¿y si no lo está? Y si en verdad ella...-

-Entonces aun tienes a tus hijos, no puedes dejarlos, ellos te darán fuerza, son el mejor regalo que la vida te ha dado, ellos son lo más valioso que tú y Otoya tienen, debes vivir y seguir adelante con y por ellos... Ellos te necesitan, no puedes dejarlos-

-Mis hijos... Creo... No, tienes razón. Seiki, Akira y este bebé son el mejor regalo que me ha dado Otoya, debo seguir por ellos pero... Sin mi Otoya... ¿Qué pasará cuando ellos se vayan? Me quedaré sola, Otoya es mi compañera, la quiero y la necesito-

-Lo sé porque siento lo mismo con Tokaku... Pero no te llenes la cabeza con pensamientos negativos, no sabemos lo que esté pasando, por favor no pierdas la fe, al salir de aquí verás a Otoya-san y estará a tu lado-

-No perderé la fe ni la fuerza entonces... Haru-san...-

-No digas más... Mejor hablemos de algo más lindo... Cuéntame sobre tu familia y yo te contaré de la mía- _algo en las palabras y la sonrisa de Ichinose Haru logran calmar mi agitado y temeroso corazón, suspiro y débilmente sonrío de vuelta, asiento y comienzo esa charla..._

_Muéstrame el significado de estar sola ¿Acaso debo cargar con esto? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO ESTAR DONDE TU ESTAS? Mi corazón ¿acaso se ha roto? Nuestro amor no tiene fin ¿estás conmigo ahora?_

* * *

-Vaya... En verdad están muy cansados-

-Les hará bien, al menos olvidarán por un momento todo lo malo que les está pasando-

-Es verdad, en el mundo de los sueños podemos encontrar una sensación reconfortante... Al menos no estamos conscientes de lo que pasa-

-Si... Por un rato... Solo espero que al despertar no sea peor-

Los demás herederos acompañaban a los hermanos Takechi. Seiki estaba recostado sobre el regazo de Haruka quien suavemente acariciaba la cabeza del peli purpura y Akira se encontraba dormido en el hombro de Irena quien lo miraba compasiva "¿Qué será de ellos? Por favor Takechi-sama, no se muera"

Poco a poco Seiki abrió los ojos, parpadeó varias veces para que su visión se aclarara, miró el cielo grisáceo y volvió a sentirse miserable por la triste realidad en la que se encontraba "Mi sueño fue bonito mientras duró", de inmediato miró a una pelirroja que tiernamente acariciaba su cabeza, estiró sus brazos para alcanzar el rostro de Haruka quien sorprendida volteó a verlo

-¿Cómo estás Seiki?-

-Podría estar mejor... Muchas gracias por tus atenciones mi linda Haruka despertar y que seas lo primero que mis ojos ven me reconforta- Seiki tomó la mano de Haruka y dio un suave beso para luego entrelazarla con la suya, de pronto miles de pensamientos se le vinieron a la cabeza y sin querer apretó la mano de la pelirroja quien soltó un leve quejido por la fuerza

-Tranquilo Seiki, destrozarás mi mano 3 Aquí estoy no temas- el peli purpura se levantó y sentándose al lado de la chica Sagae acaricio delicadamente su rostro

-Lo siento mucho hermosa- dándole una tenue sonrisa a la pelirroja volvió a sus pensamientos "Fue solo un sueño, ahora vivo una pesadilla" buscó con la mirada a su hermano encontrándolo frente a él con la cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de Irena quien por ratos acariciaba su rostro o su cabeza.

Momentos después de que Seiki despertara Akira hizo lo mismo, levantó su cabeza y estiró su espalda, miro a un lado y se encontró con la tierna sonrisa de Irena, Akira se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había dormido a su lado, bajó la cabeza avergonzado

-Irena-san muchísimas gracias-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Akira-kun, desearía poder hacer más-

-Fue muchísimo, en verdad Irena-san...- la chica Shutou puso un dedo sobre los labios del castaño y negó con la cabeza

-No agradezcas, estoy segura que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi... Soy sincera cuando digo que desearía poder hacer más- Akira de nuevo se sonrojo pero le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica a su lado, suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, la tristeza lo invadió de repente

-¿No hay noticias?-

-Ninguna Akira-kun... Estoy segura que okasama y Namatame-sama están haciendo su mayor esfuerzo. No pierdas la fe ¿de acuerdo?- el joven Takechi asintió sintiéndose ligeramente reconfortado, miró a Seiki quien le pidió a Haruka que se acercaran con los demás, al llegar con sus compañeros Seiki notó una clara ausencia

-¿Dónde está Natsu?-

-Está con Ikki-kun...- Irena dijo eso lo más calmado que pudo pero el peli purpura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y apretó sus puños, Irena lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarse directo a los ojos -Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de tu agresividad Seiki-kun, Natsu oniichan sabe lo que hace- el chico apartó su mirada y con rudeza dijo

-Está con ese maldito hijo de...- Irena calló a Seiki para que no dijera más y con la mirada señaló hacia el pequeño Ryu, Seiki obedeció y se limitó a decir -Está con ese estúpido... ¿Qué hace con él?-

"Te está protegiendo grandísimo tonto" Irena rodó los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, puso una mano sobre la mano del joven Takechi -Natsu debe tener sus razones pero una cosa es segura, no quiere iniciar una guerra, está cuidándonos... Así que tranquilízate por favor Seiki-kun-

-No garantizo nada Irena-chan... Pero espero que en verdad Natsu sepa lo que hace-

...

-Así que aquí estabas- Tokaku se sorprendió de escuchar a Haruki, sin voltear a verla dijo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Todos estábamos preocupados ¿Sabes? De pronto te desapareciste. Vaya que eres sigilosa Azuma-

-Necesitaba un poco de aire-

-Entiendo-

Haruki caminó hasta estar a su lado y observó detalladamente a Tokaku, había algo diferente, una actitud nueva que no había visto nunca en ella

-¿Acaso la gran Azuma Tokaku está preocupada?- la mencionada peli azul no se inmutó en aquel comentario, siguió cruzada de brazos mirando al horizonte, Haruki siguió hablando

-Es curioso, me recuerdas un poco a Isuke-

-¿huh? ¿En qué diablos me parezco a ella?- extrañada y ofendida Tokaku volteó hacia su pelirroja acompañante quien se acercó a ella dándole una palmada en la espalda, se puso junto a ella y miró hacia el horizonte como hace momentos lo había hecho la peli azul

-Ambas tienen un corazón tierno, muy en el fondo, pero lo tienen. Tienen corazón, sentimientos... No es malo mostrarlo, contrario a lo que creen eso no es signo de debilidad- Tokaku miró la sonrisa de Haruki e inevitablemente pensó en Haru sintiéndose tranquila aunque su rostro aún estuviera inexpresivo

-Supongo tienes razón... Aunque no me sorprende que te expreses así de Inukai, es tu amor al fin de cuentas-

-Aunque no lo fuera seguiría pensando lo mismo... Como sea, hay algo que me está llamando mucho la atención y me genera una gran duda- Tokaku miró a Haruki con la ceja arqueada, sin más la pelirroja dijo

-¿Por qué te está importando tanto Azuma?- la peli azul suspiró y miró de nuevo hacia el horizonte

-Tengo mis razones...- Haruki la siguió mirando, Tokaku entendió esa mirada y siguió hablando -Porque yo sé lo que es estar al borde de perder lo que más amas, además Otoya salvó a mi hijo, le debo mucho-

*Flashback*

Frio, todo el ambiente es frio. Solo miro por la ventana y suspiro. Me gustaría llorar pero no está en mi naturaleza, además... creo que ya he llorado demasiado. Solo estoy esperando a lo que va a pasar. Nunca he creído en nada, no tengo fe, no tengo deidades, no tengo absolutamente nada. Solo a ella. Miro mis manos ¿Cómo fue posible que no hayan impedido esto? ¿Qué demostré? Suspiro de nuevo, camino impaciente, de un lado a otro, solo esperando. Por primera vez en mi vida creo que lanzaré una plegaria, se supone que al cielo, pero yo solo la lanzo a quien quiera escucharla, quiero creer que alguien la escuchará y me concederá eso que llaman un milagro. Mi celular suena, vibra en mi bolsillo y miro el icono de un nuevo mensaje, ruedo los ojos cansada y suspiro enojada, como suponía es el idiota de Kaiba

"¿Cómo va todo Tokaku?"

¿Cómo mierda quieres que vaya? escribo eso pero por alguna razón me arrepiento de mandarlo, borro cada letra y solo escribo "No lo sé. Nadie sale a decirme algo"

"Se fuerte Tokaku. Todo estará bien"

Me siento molesta. A este sujeto le encanta fastidiarme. Todo mundo dice esas palabras vacías "Todo estará bien" Si ahora no lo está ¿Qué les hace suponer que en un futuro, lejano o cercano, esa situación cambiará? Cierro el teléfono con furia, no respondo nada, me pregunto por qué es que aún no lo he arrojado lejos.

Decido sentarme y miro el reloj ¿Cuántas horas han pasado ya? ¿2? ¿3? ¿10? No lo sé con exactitud. No sé nada, esto me desespera, mis sentidos siempre alerta ahora me han traicionado. Estoy nerviosa, preocupada, temerosa... ¿Cómo alguien puede soportar toda esta tensión? ¿Por qué es que lo siento?

Camino por los pasillos de este lúgubre lugar que está vacío. De pronto escucho el rechinido de una puerta, apresuro mis pasos y veo a ese sujeto con ropa azul

-¿Usted viene con Ichinose Haru-san?- asiento, él pone una mano sobre mi hombro y me sonríe tranquilo

-La paciente salió de la operación, dentro de un rato podrá verla. Puede estar tranquila ahora, ella está viva y no hay nada de qué preocuparse-

Esas palabras tranquilizaron mi ser y como si yo no pudiera controlar mi cuerpo éste suspira y sonríe levemente

-Gracias-

Vida... Ella está con vida... Aunque... Ese sujeto mintió, si tengo algo de qué preocuparme... Yo estuve a punto de quitarle la vida, en realidad, se la quité, por unos momentos lo hice. Sostuve su cuerpo inerte en mis brazos, sentí como la vida se le iba y con ella mi propia vida... ¿Por qué lo hice? Bien, ahora que ya sé lo que está pasando, lo que siento, lo que quiero solo imploro que me perdone.

El tiempo parece pasar más rápido, sin darme cuenta han pasado ya dos horas ¿Por qué es que aún no me atrevo a verla? Al ser la única en esa sala de espera es obvio que todos me ponen atención, amablemente una enfermera se acerca a mi

-Ya puede visitar a la paciente- asiento débilmente, ella me sonríe y se va, la detengo impulsivamente

-¿Podría indicarme el camino?-

-Claro, sígame por favor- realmente no sé por qué lo hice, pude llegar sin su ayuda pero... creo que necesito la compañía de alguien, alguien que me empuje a llegar a donde ella está. El camino me parece larguísimo y mis pies se vuelven pesados con cada paso que doy, nos detenemos frente a una habitación marcada con el número 12, la enfermera abre la puerta y me indica que puedo pasar, dudo en hacerlo, mis pies no responden, inhalo profundamente y doy un paso, otro, otro y escucho como la puerta se cierra tras de mí. Es hora de enfrentar esto

La miro y siento que mi corazón se destroza, verla postrada en esa cama, con tubos y aparatos a su alrededor, jamás creí verla así y odio verla así. Yo que juré protegerla... Lentamente me acerco, inspecciono el lugar, parece seguro, miro su respiración, tranquila, su rostro luce cansado, miro su cuerpo, estoy segura que debajo de esa bata habrá otra cicatriz, una cicatriz que yo he provocado, aprieto mi puño y ahogo un grito junto con las ganas de meterme un balazo, después de unos segundos me calmo, con extrema delicadeza rozo su mano con mis dedos, luego acarició de igual forma su rostro, me pongo a contemplarla, mi corazón late de prisa tan solo por verla; de pronto escucho su voz

-To...ka...ku...- su voz débil me llama pausadamente y no puedo evitar sorprenderme y alegrarme

-Haru- la llamo entre feliz y desesperada, lentamente abre sus hermosos ojos rosa, voltea, me mira y sonríe

-Ho-Hola- creo que jamás había sonreído de la forma en la que lo hago ahora

-Hola- respondo, acaricio delicadamente su cabeza y pongo mi mano sobre la suya, la observó de nuevo y al verla en ese estado no puedo evitar romper a llorar

-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunta preocupada, limpio mis lágrimas y bajo la mirada

-Haru... Perdóname-

-¿De qué hablas Tokaku-san?- levanta mi rostro suavemente con su mano

-A veces siento que mis manos y mi corazón no son suficientes para protegerte... Yo... Yo juré que iba a protegerte sin embargo... Te quité la vida ¿Y para qué? Solo para demostrarme que lo hacía por mi propia voluntad...-

-Y agradezco que lo hayas hecho-

-¿huh?-

-Porque así Tokaku-san demostró que ama a Haru... Yo no te controlaba, Tokaku-san es la última persona a quien quiero manipular. Yo no pedí esto, yo no pedí pertenecer a este clan y tener este poder, cuando te conocí quería que me quisieras por lo que soy y no porque yo te obligaba. El haber utilizado tu oportunidad de asesinato has demostrado que todo lo hiciste porque quisiste y eso significa mucho para mí-

-Entonces ¿eso qué significa? ¿Me has perdonado?-

-No- miro con desilusión, me siento confundida, siento como pone todas sus fuerzas en entrelazar su mano con la mía, la miro y con esa sonrisa que tanto amo me dice las palabras que reconfortan mi corazón -Porque no tengo nada que perdonar-

Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza beso su mano y luego sin poder resistirme más beso sus labios, cuando me separo ambas estamos sonrojadas, en el rostro de mi Haru se dibuja una sonrisa más hermosa que las anteriores, como una niña pequeña me pregunta

-¿Eso significa que Tokaku-san quiere a Haru?-

-No- su rostro luce triste, rio por eso, vuelvo a besarla y le sonrío como nunca había sonreído, feliz le digo lo que siento -Yo amo a Haru-

*FinFlashback*

-Siempre he protegido a Haru porque es lo que he querido, aunque digan o piensen lo contrario, no me importa, desde ese día lo he hecho porque quiero hacerlo y no por otra cosa. Ahora también protejo a mi Natsu, protejo a ambos por amor, protejo a mis dos soles porque los amo- Haruki sonríe ante las palabras y la historia de Tokaku, pone una mano sobre su hombro y le guiña un ojo

-Empatía, Azuma, eso se llama empatía. Estás así porque te sientes identificada... Ja, lo sabía tienes un corazón después de todo... Me alegra saber que el sol logró entrar en esa coraza fría... Si, igual a mi Isuke- la pelirroja dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Tokaku iba a reclamarle el que la haya comparado de nuevo con Isuke, así que la llamó

-Sagae-

-¿Si?- Haruki volteó sonriendo de nuevo de forma amable, en la mente de Tokaku solo se dibujaba alguien: Haru, la sonrisa de Haruki le parecía tan similar a la de Haru que inconscientemente quería verla de nuevo, Tokaku se sorprendió de verla sonreír de esa forma, le recordaba tanto a su Haru que instintivamente buscaría la sonrisa Sagae. Ante estos pensamientos Tokaku se asustó y avergonzada desvió su mirada

-Nada... Iré contigo- y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás

...

-Por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer- Kouko miró a Chitaru un poco más tranquila, ambas se limpiaron y miraron a Otoya

-Iré por ellos-

Chitaru salió a buscar a los dos chicos Takechi cuando todos la vieron sintieron que su corazón latía más rápido y el tiempo parecía detenerse

-Namatame...- la mencionada no prestó atención a quien la llamaba fue directo hacia Seiki y Akira quienes rápidamente le dieron el encuentro

-¿Qué ocurre Namatame-sama?-

-Vengan conmigo- la seriedad en la voz de Chitaru contrastaba mucho con su mirada serena, los jóvenes Takechi obedecieron sintiéndose nerviosos, no era como si pudiesen saber exactamente qué era lo que pasaba, la hermosa pelirroja notó ese nerviosismo y como si fueran unos niños pequeños los tomó de la mano, Akira y Seiki se sintieron un poco reconfortados y agradecieron el gesto. Entraron a donde se encontraba Otoya y fueron recibidos por Kouko

-Logramos sacar la bala de Otoya-san...- los chicos sonrieron aliviados y se abrazaron jubilosos por esa noticia, iban a ir al lado de su madre pero la peli negra se los impidió, ésta miró a Chitaru quien con pesar asintió, Kouko suspiró pesadamente y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de los dos jóvenes

-Pero... el decir que se ha salvado depende de muchas cosas, esto no significa que vaya a sobrevivir. Perdió muchísima sangre y no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuán grande fue el daño- aquellas palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para los dos menores, Chitaru habló tierna dando un par de palmaditas en sus espaldas

-No podemos hacer más. Ya hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos... Dependerá de su fortaleza y solo nos queda esperar a que despierte-

-Creemos que su compañía le hará bien. Por eso los trajimos-

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, parecía que el tiempo se detenía mientras Seiki y Akira rogaban por un milagro, levantaban su plegaria al cielo implorando por una segunda oportunidad

-Estaremos por allá, solo llámennos por cualquier cosa- Chitaru sonrió tiernamente y señaló hacia la entrada de ese edén

-Y no pierdan la esperanza... Si le dan fortaleza y amor seguro despertará y vivirá- Kouko siguió a la pelirroja, Akira y Seiki asintieron gentilmente, los jóvenes caminaron lentamente hacia su madre pero se detuvieron, dieron media vuelta llamando a las mujeres e hicieron una reverencia

-Muchísimas gracias Kaminaga-sama y Namatame-sama-

-Les estaremos eternamente agradecidos-

Chitaru y Kouko correspondieron la reverencia y así los chicos se fueron, se sentaron al lado de Otoya quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, su respiración muy lenta y su piel pálida, les dolió verla así pero sabían que no valdría la pena llorar, debían alegrarse porque aún no se iba de su lado, enjugaron sus lágrimas, se miraron y asintieron, cada uno tomo una de las manos de Otoya y depositaron un tierno beso, acariciaron suavemente su rostro y dijeron

-Aquí estamos mamá-

-Por favor quédate con nosotros-

* * *

_**Es tan frustrante, mi situación es tan frustrante, no hay ningún lugar a donde ir, a donde huir... Esta maldita ansiedad que se apodera de mi... Mi cuerpo no responde, no puedo moverme solo estamos de pie frente a frente, me observa detenidamente y de pronto una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro**_

_**Miro esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa burlona que conozco a la perfección; si esa figura frente a mi es en verdad Takechi Otoya de 16 años esa sonrisa no significa nada bueno**_

-Temes lo que te pasará ¿no?- _**da vueltas a mi alrededor como un predador que sabe que tiene el control de su presa, con firmeza la miro**_

-No. Sé muy bien lo que pasará-

-Nunca te preguntaste lo que tus victimas sentían-

-No-

-Bueno pues lo sabrás-

_**Chasquea los dedos y mis extremidades se extienden como si lazos invisibles me amarraran quedo expuesta y a merced de esa Otoya quien lentamente se acerca a mí y toma mi barbilla para obligarme a verla**_

-Realmente eres muy hermosa- _**me susurra al oído, me estremezco al sentir su mano deslizarse lentamente por mi cuerpo **_

-¿Quién te creías para quitarle la vida a alguien? Ese es MI trabajo... Creo que tendré que castigarte- _**me empuja ligeramente y veo que lleva su mano hacia atrás sacando unas tijeras, violentamente se acerca y corta mi ropa dejándome desnuda**_

-¿Qué-Qué haces? Detente- _**digo en voz baja suplicante y comienza a reír**_

-¡Pero que irónica es la muerte! Así comenzaba una larga agonía para esas chicas, la misma que tu vivirás-

_**Acerca la punta de acero a mi mejilla y lentamente recorre mi cuello y pecho, con el acero frío presionándolo contra mi piel, hasta llegar a mi vientre, siento un ligero cosquilleo recorrer mi espalda. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada**_

-No te resistas- _**siento como poco a poco encaja la punta filosa y hace cortes, primero pequeños y luego profundos, no sale sangre pero si un gemido, cierro los ojos, quiero contenerme, necesito contenerme**_

-Comienzas a sentirlo ¿eh?- _**abre esas tijeras mostrándomelas, juega con ellas por mi cuerpo, de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía hace tiempo; se coloca atrás de mí, siento una ligera brisa en mi nuca, coloca sus manos en mi cintura**_

-Déjate llevar-_** con ambas navajas roza mi piel para después rasgarla, como ocurrió anteriormente la sangre no sale pero siento una corriente eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo, es inevitable no soltar un par de gemidos, esto es como...**_

-Como el placer de antaño ¿no?- _**me sonrojo avergonzada al tiempo que intento calmarme y recuperar el aliento. Maldita sea, es cierto, esta sensación es placentera, demasiado placentera... Vuelve a cortar mi cuerpo y no sé cuánto más podré resistir**_

-No te resistas más Otoya. Sabes que este placer te arrastró a este mundo, no hay nada más placentero-

_**No hay nada más placentero, esa frase se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que corta y rasga mi piel, mi cuerpo... Intento no gemir pero me es imposible, me niego a creer que eso me provoque placer, de pronto llegan a mí una serie de recuerdos, muevo mi cabeza y grito**_

-¡NO!-

_**La muerte para y me mira, trato de recuperar mi aliento y digo con seguridad**_

-Te equivocas... Yo encontré el placer verdadero y sin necesidad de matar. Estar con Shiena, ese es mi placer, dar vida en lugar de quitarla es tan placentero. Placer es vivir mi vida con Shiena, con Seiki y con Akira. Placer es tener una familia, cargar a mis hijos, abrazarlos, besarlos, jugar con ellos, compartir la vida. Placer es besar, abrazar, acariciar e incluso platicar o solo tomar la mano de mi Shiena, ese es el verdadero placer. Placer es amar y ser amada-

La muerte escuchó atenta a Otoya y sonrío brevemente satisfecha asintiendo, chasqueó los dedos y la peli purpura era libre

_**Caigo de rodillas y veo mi cuerpo ya sin ningún daño, me quedo así para recuperar mi aliento, la muerte se acerca y me ayuda a ponerme de pie, chasquea y mi ropa ha vuelto, me mira, asiente y aplaude**_

-Sí, has cambiado- _**al termino de esa frase la luz a nuestro alrededor se va, todo queda oscuro a excepción de un pequeño círculo en el cual estamos paradas**_

-El amor es milagroso-_** la muerte suspira, la miro sorprendida**_

-¿Qué sabes del amor?-

-Yo también amo a alguien, pero lo nuestro es imposible- _**por primera vez veo que su semblante cambia, luce triste, quiero preguntarle algo pero no me lo permite**_

-Has superado una prueba... Felicitaciones, veamos si sigues así-

_**Suspiro... La Muerte ha estado observándome detenidamente no importa lo que haga ella vigila cada movimiento ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos haciendo esto? **_

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- _**Digo ya sin ocultar mi desesperación, la "otra Otoya" solo ríe**_

-Yo soy la muerte, siempre triunfaré ¿No te das cuenta? Yo decido quien se queda y quien se va-

-¿Y por qué entonces estás tardando tanto conmigo? Si vas a llevarme hazlo de una buena vez, se supone que nadie puede escapar de ti-

-¿Eso quieres?-

-No-

-Tienes razón, nadie puede escapar de mí. Yo soy justicia y literalmente tu vida está en mis manos pero no del todo...- _**arqueo una ceja mirándola, se acerca y como si fuera una vieja amiga con su brazo rodea mis hombros **_-¡Ay Otoya! No puedo creer que no lo entiendas ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que explicarte que te estoy dando otra oportunidad? Pero quiero saber si te lo mereces... Miro a tus ojos para observar tu alma, escucho tu pasado para hacer mi juicio, necesito conocer a la verdadera Otoya para saber qué debo hacer... Esto no es una decisión fácil, quiero saber si en verdad mereces esta oportunidad-

-La merezco-

-¿Cuántas segundas oportunidades necesita una persona?-

-Las que sean necesarias-

-Otoya, Otoya, Otoya... Comprende... El corazón es destrozado de repente, el cuerpo cae despedazado y la sangre se sorprende al verse libre en el aire, el cerebro desparrama sus preciosos recuerdos y muere... Eso es lo que te está pasando-

_**No digo nada, sé que tiene razón, bajo la mirada y frunzo el ceño, esto es tan frustrante, siento que se acerca a mi, toma mi barbilla y alza mi rostro, sonríe burlona**_

-Tu cuerpo está despedazado, me pregunto si tu corazón está destrozado-_** la miro desafiante y le sonrío de la misma forma, aparto su mano de mi rostro**_

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que estoy destrozada? Aún estoy peleando ¿lo olvidaste?-

-Vaya... Que lista, no caíste esta vez. Estrellita por tu esfuerzo... Sigues peleando por tu vida ¿eh?- _**se cruza de brazos en actitud reflexiva, ahora soy yo quien se acerca y la mira fijamente a los ojos**_

-Sí, estoy luchando por mí y por ellos, por recuperar mi vida... Dime ¿Qué debo hacer para estar con ellos?-

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe... Eso fue lo que dijiste el día de tu boda ¿no es así? Esa no es una promesa que se tome a la ligera Otoya. La muerte está aquí contigo para separarlo pero ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer para estar con ellos? ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar?-

-Por Shiena, por Seiki y por Akira sería capaz de entrar a los infiernos-

-No. Solo necesitas entrar a tu infierno personal-

-¿Y no he entrado ya? Desde que estoy aquí contigo es lo que he hecho, ya luché y ya gané- _**ríe por lo que dije, me mira burlona**_

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué ganaste? Entiende, has muerto-

-NO, YO NO TERMINARÉ ASÍ... MI FINAL DEBE SER DISTINTO- _**grito totalmente convencida, lleva una mano a su barbilla**_

-Así que quieres un final distinto... ¿Lo mereces?- _**justo cuando voy a responder me calla **_-Yo responderé eso. Si, lo mereces- _**la miro sorprendida y por primera vez desde que estoy aquí sonrío**_

-El infierno o el paraíso es tu elección, si superas el sufrimiento y el dolor podrás librarte del pecado-

-Entonces elijo librarme de todo, soy libre para ser feliz. Elijo vivir-_** levanto mis brazos en actitud triunfante**_

-¿Estás segura?-

-Aun no es mi tiempo- _**la muerte sonríe satisfecha y levanta sus hombros**_

-Felicidades Otoya, has superado todo y has tomado una sabia decisión. Que sea como tú quieres...- _**se acerca a mi y estrecha mi mano**_ -Por cierto Otoya, un placer conocerte, nos veremos después, por ahora disfruta la vida-

-Shiena, Seiki, Akira ¡VOY CON USTEDES!- _**le doy la espalda a la muerte y miro hacia arriba con la mano derecha en mi corazón, todo se vuelve oscuro y de repente**_

-¿huh? ¿Ese es el llanto de un bebé?-

_**De pronto un halo de luz me rodea, me ciega por un momento y una especie de corriente de aire me embriaga, como si fuera una ligera brisa respiro profunda y bruscamente, poco a poco comienzo a sentir todo a mi alrededor, me siento débil, abro mis ojos lentamente, sonrío, lo he logrado, vencí a la muerte, tengo una nueva oportunidad, mis ojos ven todo borroso, quiero levantarme pero no puedo estoy muy débil para hacerlo, siento como toman mis manos, aspiro nuevamente y reconocería esos aromas en cualquier lugar, sonrío, cierro los ojos "Muchas gracias" suspiro y vuelvo a abrirlos, muevo lentamente mis manos y acaricio las manos que están sobre las mías**_

Seiki y Akira al contacto se sorprenden y voltean de inmediato a ver a Otoya quien les sonríe

-Hola conejitos-

-¡MAMÁ!- se abalanzan sobre ella abrazándola, Otoya los recibe pero aún está herida así que no puede evitar quejarse

-¡AAAAAUUUUUCHHH!- los chicos se separan de su mamá pidiendo disculpas, Otoya los tranquiliza con una risilla -Jeje cuidado mis niños-

-Mamá... Gracias por no dejarnos-

-Nunca los dejaría. Siempre estaré con ustedes-

-Te amamos-

Seiki y Akira dieron un beso en la frente de Otoya quien sonrió y acarició sus rostros suavemente, dio un beso a sus hijos y suspiró aliviada "Shiena, espérame ya vamos por ti"

-Muchas gracias- _**digo en un susurro y me siento feliz**_

* * *

_De pronto siento que mi corazón da un brinco, una sensación de felicidad me envuelve y sonrió tranquila, lo ha logrado, Otoya no nos ha dejado. Me pongo de pie pues siento mis fuerzas renovadas, miro hacia arriba y agradezco a la vida esta oportunidad, suspiro aliviada y no puedo dejar de sonreír, comienzo a caminar ante la mirada de mis compañeras, Haru suavemente me toma de la mano para detenerme preguntándome_

-Shiena-san ¿Qué ocurre?- _la abrazo y sonrío_

-Otoya está viva-_ me mira sorprendida al igual que todas, cierro los ojos y llevo mi mano derecha a mi corazón _-Simplemente lo sé... Lo sabemos- _llevo las manos a mi vientre y lo acaricio, tomo la mano de Haru y miro a todas, me siento fuerte y decidida, nuestro amor es poderoso_

-Sigamos nuestro camino, no les demos la oportunidad de vernos derrotadas-_ y emprendemos nuestro camino incierto pero con la seguridad de que ya nada podrá vencernos._

* * *

_¡HOLA A TODO EL FANDOM DE AKUMA NO RIDDLE! WOW Me siento muy feliz de volver, realmente me siento feliz de terminar este capítulo. Debo confesarles que fue un gran esfuerzo terminarlo, lo tenía planeado para terminarlo en aproximadamente 2-3 meses pero… bueeeno, como se dan cuenta no pude hacerlo u.u pero ya está aquí y eso cuenta ¿no? Bueno, como saben mi vida a veces se vuelve un caos, razón por la que no podía con este cap. Pero al fin lo terminé ¿Qué les parecio? Dejen su review con sus opiniones, como siempre siéntanse libres de expresarse y decirme que opinan, que les gustaría leer, si me quieren aventar jitomates o me quieren aventar chocolates xD jajaja en serio extrañaba estar por aquí, ya no desapareceré tan seguido (además debo aplicarme ya que aun no actualizo "Odio Amarte" prometo que pronto tendrán esa actualización)_

_Como leyeron, este capítulo fue fiel a la costumbre de Akuma no Riddle de que los muertos en realidad no lo están :v ya sé que los hice (bueno, nos hice) sufrir de una forma innecesaria... Bueno, ni tanto, la verdad es que si era necesario pasar por este sufrimiento ya que a partir de ahora las cosas irán cambiando para el pequeño e inadaptado Ikki y para todos los demás... Así que si creen que las cosas serán más fáciles, créanme, no lo serán *risa malvada*_

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron review y pedirles una enorme disculpa ya que por diversas razones ya no pude responder todos personalmente como suelo hacerlo, quiero disculparme en verdad por eso, no volverá a pasar, así que gracias a todos por sus reviews, leo cada uno de ellos y los agradezco, también hay nuevos lectores así que bienvenidos y disfruten de esta historia n.n algunos lectores me han escrito en inglés así que WELCOME AND THANKS FOR READ, LOVE YOU GUYS_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y por apoyar esta historia, me alegra saber que ya he pasado los 100 reviews eso para mi es wow… no me la esperaba, todo se lo debo a ustedes así que MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS n.n tal vez haga algo para celebrar esos 100 reviews… mmmm ¿Por qué no?_

_Sigan apoyándome, mandándome su fuerza y con su paciencia, gracias por leer y por sus reviews, los quiero, son los mejores_

_Nos leemos pronto n.n _

_Hasta siempre…. Legan _


End file.
